


SOLD!

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 70
Words: 263,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is shocked when his father sells him into slavery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Graduate

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: WIP! Some chapters will contain non-consensual sex/rape as well as physical violence. If you can't tolerate Tony being (repeatedly) beaten, raped and abused, this is not a story for you.
> 
> Spoilers: S1 through S7, S8-1 (Spider and the Fly) and S8-22 (Baltimore)
> 
> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series.
> 
> Series (and world) events are altered slightly as this is an AU/AR story. The differences are intentional. *G*
> 
> Notes: One of those nagging bunnies. This story is very Tony-centric. There are few references to other NCIS characters for several chapters. Chapter one was originally posted April 6th, 2010 at my Live Journal account. 
> 
> Notes 2: This story was inspired by episode S7 E12 _Flesh and Blood_. When I started writing this in early 2010, that was where I intended to end. When I got there (in 2016), I felt it left Tony in a broken and vulnerable state and decided to push a little further until I could give him a happier ending. It then took me until Nov 2017 to get to my journey's end. I can't thank everyone enough for sticking with me and this story for so long. I appreciate everyone who had the patience to wait until I finished writing it and hope you all found the ending worth waiting for. Many thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is shocked when his father sells him into slavery.

_**around twenty years earlier…** _

_Jackson Gibbs tussled with the rabbit ears on his kitchen set. “Darn thing’s about shot, Leroy. Might have to get another one soon.”_

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs grinned as he scooped up another forkful of mashed potatoes. “You’ve been saying that since before Mom died.”_

_“Yeah, well. It won’t last forever.”_

_“You’ll still have that set when I’m married and bringing my family to visit.”_

_Jackson chuckled as he settled down to his meal._

_The news broadcaster’s image quivered occasionally as the snow drifted through the poor reception. It was the evening of a much debated election. Jackson and his son listened as they ate._

_The newsman sat in his fitted suit and tie, looking into the camera as he spoke, his voice emotionless. “It appears the new slavery bill will likely pass. It has a wide margin at this point, and will easily become law even if the vote on the Pacific coast is ninety percent against.”_

_Jackson shook his head slowly, his eyes fixed on the screen. “Never saw the point of putting chains on another person. We abolished slavery over a century ago for a reason. Why they had to bring it back, I will never understand.”_

_“I don’t understand it either,” Jethro said. “Everyone says it’s just going to take jobs away from people who need them.”_

_Jackson rubbed his hands over his face then folded them together as if he was praying. “All those fancy politicians seem to think it will be the end of homelessness and poverty. Fix the job market, too. Can’t find enough freemen who will do the work? Well, then buy up a few dozen slaves. Just feed them and give them a home and the nation will be a better place. I’m not buying it though, son. Not for a minute. This was a mistake over a hundred years ago. It’s a mistake to bring it back.”_

_“Are you going to buy a slave to help in the store?”_

_“Never, Leroy. I will never own another human being.”_

 

**Chapter One - The Graduate**

Birds flew overhead on the beautiful June day. A gentle breeze rustled through the crowd in the outdoor stadium as speeches were made, music was played and the graduates marched across the stage to receive their diplomas along with a congratulatory handshake. 

Anthony DiNozzo Jr. was among them. His eyes scanned the crowd for a face he already knew he wouldn’t find there, but he still held out hope. His father had often called him a hopeless dreamer. When his eyes fell to a friend sitting near him, he smiled. At least his friends had family members in the stands. And at least Anthony DiNozzo Jr. had friends. To his friends, he was Tony.

His mind wandered a bit as he turned his face to the sky, dreaming of his future possibilities as he enjoyed the feeling of warm sunshine on his face. Hearing his fellow graduates rising around him, he snapped himself out of his daydreams and stood amongst the other graduates, tossing his cap into the air along with the others, only he was able to catch his. He smiled again, this time for himself, for his confidence and abilities in succeeding in his endeavors.

It was the next day, after hours of partying and saying goodbye to the classmates he had studied, lived and laughed with over the last four years, that he set to packing the remainder of his things into his black Trans Am. 

The last thing he picked up was the telegram his father had sent him two days earlier. Anyone else would have called, emailed or sent a letter, but his father had sent a telegram. His eyes welled up as he read the words again:

_From the desk of: Anthony DiNozzo, Sr.  
Busy with work. Will see you at home after._

His father couldn’t even take the time out of his life to attend his only child’s college graduation. Tony folded the telegram and shoved it into a pocket. As he passed by his friends, there were plenty of smiles, nods, goodbyes, hugs, arm punches and even an occasional kiss. His friends teased him about what he would be receiving from Anthony DiNozzo Sr. as a graduation gift. He already had about everything he wanted. The only things he really needed now were a job and his own money. Tony imagined his father would hand him a check. He would find out soon enough.

The following afternoon, he pulled his car into the familiar driveway. There was a slave van there. Tony wondered what sort of slave his father was buying now. Or perhaps he was selling? Tony shrugged it off and approached the door. Henry answered it promptly. The older slave had been with the DiNozzo family for almost as long as Tony could remember.

Henry bowed to him and used his arm to motion toward his father’s office. “It’s good to see you, young master. Your father is waiting for you.”

Tony smiled and nodded, entering the home with a single bag slung over his shoulder. The slaves would bring the rest of his luggage in later. Henry would see to that. As he walked across the threshold, he took off the expensive pair of sunglasses he wore, carefully folding them and placing them into his shirt pocket. The house hadn’t changed. It had always seemed spookily quiet and eerily cold. Tony shivered as he followed Henry through the hallways.

Anthony DiNozzo Sr. sat behind his desk. His hair had grayed a little more and he’d put on another ten pounds since Tony had seen him last. Across the desk, two men sat in the chairs facing Tony’s father. Tony entered the room quietly and took a seat in a chair that was closer to the door. It was part of a set that included a couch and another chair that Tony’s father used for more informal meetings.

Henry closed the door as he left. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. rose to his feet, smiling broadly. “There he is! My recent college graduate. Get up, son, let’s take a good look at you.”

Tony set his shoulder bag down and rose to his feet. He walked the few steps over to his father and his guests, offering his hand to the guests. Neither obliged him, so he dropped his hand and simply nodded to them. 

“It’s good to see you, Dad. Good to be home.” Tony knew better than to expect a hug. He began to wonder about the two men his father was meeting with. They were eyeing him head to toe, sizing him up. Then he remembered the slave van in the driveway. Perhaps his father was purchasing a slave for him?

Anthony DiNozzo Sr. smiled at his son and watched as his guests inspected him. “He’s everything I said, isn’t he?” he asked.

A look of surprise washed over Tony’s face briefly. It wasn’t often that his father spoke of him in anything but a negative way.

“He is a fine specimen,” agreed one of the men. “If you are ready, we can get to the paperwork and take him today.”

Tony’s surprise was overtaken by confusion. What did they mean, ‘take him’? “Dad, what’s going on?” asked Tony as he watched his father shaking the other man’s hand. Obviously they had some sort of a business deal going down, but Tony couldn’t imagine what it had to do with him. “Dad?”

Anthony DiNozzo Sr. stepped forward and placed his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Get down on your knees.”

“Dad?”

“Now!” his father’s voice grew louder with impatience.

“I don’t understand,” said Tony as he tried backing away, shaking his head. “Dad, what’s going on? I don’t understand?”

“Don’t make this any harder than it has to be. Get on your knees. Now!”

Tony swallowed hard and did as his father ordered. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on sorting things out.

A moment later, he felt a chain being placed around his neck. Before it could be locked in place, he pushed the man away, rushing out of his reach. “Dad! You can’t do this! You didn’t pay for my college. I had a scholarship! A full scholarship! You don’t own me. I am not one of your slaves.”

“Anthony!” his father shouted loudly as he pointed to the floor. “On your knees, now!”

Tony kept shaking his head. “You can’t. It’s not right. It’s not fair.” Tony continued eluding the other two men’s efforts to grab him.

Then his father walked toward him, holding his hand out. “Anthony, stop this nonsense. I am your father, and it is my say what is best for you. I can and I will do what is of the most benefit to the family. Now come here and get on your knees.”

Tony did as his father ordered. “But why? I had a full scholarship,” he said, his voice lowered nearly to a whisper as the tears began welling.

His father’s voice softened as well. “Anthony, you have lived a troubled life. You need this discipline to help you.”

“But you don’t have the right. I had a full scholarship. You didn’t pay for my education. I did. I worked and paid for what I needed. You refused to.”

“Son, what about all those years of boarding schools I paid for? It was that education that I paid for that enabled you to get that full scholarship. And where did you stay your first two summers of college? As I recall, you did come home, here. I supported you then. Gave you food, shelter and an allowance. I supported you.”

Tony exhaled and dropped his eyes to the floor. He had never in his entire life suspected his father would ever sell him into slavery. If he’d had the slightest inkling, he would have protected himself. “This is fucked up,” he said quietly.

His father snorted and shook his head, then glanced at the other two men as he took his seat behind his desk. “Go ahead.”

Tony fisted his hands and shook as the slave chain was wrapped around his neck and locked in place.

“He is undisciplined. I highly advise sending him through basic slave training. It would at least double the price you will get for him, probably more than triple it.”

“At a cost,” Tony’s father said. “How much? How long?”

“It is a set price. We push the slaves through as quickly as possible, but they must pass each level before advancing and must pass all ten levels before being certified. It is to our advantage to get them through quickly as the cost includes all their food and board no matter how long it takes.”

“How long?”

“Anywhere from two to ten months. It depends on how cooperative they are, how physically fit and how intelligent. This one is college educated, so he is obviously smart. He is healthy and fit. The only thing that will slow him down is how cooperative he is in his training.”

Tony was already imagining planting his feet and refusing to accept any training. He just wouldn’t do anything.

The man turned and read the determination in Tony’s eyes. “But we have ways of getting through to uncooperative slaves. As long as they are intelligent and fit, most slaves get through the training in less than six months.”

Rubbing his hand across his chin, Tony’s father considered his options. “And I don’t get the money until he is sold,” he mused as he began rocking slightly in his chair. 

“That is true, however, we take the training fees from the sale so you are out of no money up front.”

“Even board?”

“No, Mr. DiNozzo. You pay us nothing until he is sold. Then we will process the payment and deliver the proceeds to you within five days along with a full accounting of the deductions for training or the boarding fees if you choose not to go with the training program. However, this slave, not being collared until so late in life, uncertified, undisciplined, I don’t know who would want to purchase him without a training certificate.”

Anthony DiNozzo Sr. nodded his head in agreement. “You have a deal.”

Tony whimpered as he watched the slave traders going through the paperwork with his father. Watching his father sign the last page almost took Tony’s breath away.

“How can you do this?” Tony asked softly.

One of the slave traders slapped him hard across the face. “First lesson, you do not speak to a freeman without permission to do so. Get up.”

A lead chain was fastened to the collar as Tony’s mind spun. His eyes fell to his bag. He still had his car keys in his pocket. He could feel them against his leg. That was it, then. He would allow himself to be led outside, then he would break free, hop in his car and get the hell away from here.

“Undress, slave,” ordered one of the men.

Tony’s heart dropped. His hesitation brought him in contact with the discipline rod. The pain dropped him to his hands and knees in an instant.

“Second lesson, if you don’t follow all orders in a timely fashion or fail to follow orders to your master’s satisfaction, you will be disciplined. Now, stand up and undress.”

Tony slowly rose to his feet and began by unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it to the floor. His shoes, socks and pants followed. Then he reached back for his shirt and felt the sting of the discipline rod once more.

From his hands and knees, he looked up. “My sunglasses. Can’t I at least have my sunglasses?”

His father bent over and pulled the sunglasses from Tony’s shirt pocket. “These?” he asked. In an instant, he dropped the sunglasses to the floor and stepped on them, smashing the lenses and mangling the frames. “No. You can have nothing. It’s what you deserve.”

Tony knew he was defeated. He wouldn’t be winning any more arguments today. There was nothing he could do except follow orders or risk more pain. He knew they’d win in the end, no matter how hard he tried to fight them. Their’s was the upper hand.


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is taken to the training center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: _Talis_ is a made up word. Meaning: a small colored metal ID chip attached to a collar to denote a slave's training status, job status, etc. Chapter 2 was originally posted April 10th, 2010.

The slave van Tony rode in was fairly standard. It wasn’t intended to provide a comfortable ride. Tony was led to the very front of the cargo area. His wrists were cuffed and attached to a line then raised to the top of the van, holding him upright. Then a waist-high slatted metal gate was closed in behind him. The gates were intended to prevent slaves from kicking at each other and to keep them from sliding backwards or forwards while the van was moving. 

The drive to the training center took over two hours. Tony’s arms ached by the time they arrived. Trying to keep himself balanced during the trip had left him physically exhausted. It was almost a relief when they pulled up to an unloading dock and turned off the engine.

Twisting himself around, Tony watched the slavers open the back of the cargo area and come in to get him. He didn’t think he had the strength to escape. And where would he go if he did? He had no clothing. He wore a slave chain around his neck. He would be caught quickly. It would only be a matter of hours, or perhaps even just minutes. A search dog would find him easily.

“Come out of there, slave. Time to go through processing.”

“Really?” Tony said. “I was hoping I made it in time for the cocktail hour.”

The remark earned him another sting of the discipline rod. Cringing, he dropped to his knees.

“On your feet, slave.”

Tony stood up, bit his tongue and followed his handlers’ orders as they led him into a large holding room. It was full of short posts, each one bearing two letters and two digits. 

“On your knees, slave.”

Once he knelt, Tony’s cuffs were locked to post RA12. There he waited for what seemed like hours. The two handlers who had delivered him had left long ago, after they had dropped off his paperwork at the front desk along with the post number where they had left him. The posts were set so no slave could reach another slave. Aside from that, other slave handlers roamed the area applying their discipline rods to any slave who failed to remain on their knees, tried to sleep, leaned on their post for support or any other number of infractions they could be reprimanded for.

Tony felt the sting of the discipline rod more than once before another handler came to take him into a processing room. By this time, he felt tired, hungry and weak, but he suspected that was probably part of the plan.

The room he was taken to was small and stark white. One end was tiled with a drain. The other had a table and one chair. His handler locked Tony’s lead chain to the wall in the tiled area and took a seat at the table. Behind him was a panel with various buttons. Tony watched as the handler pressed the first two. 

Almost instantly a crew of two entered the room. They wore waterproof aprons. One carried a bucket while they other carried a variety of brushes. The first one knelt beside a faucet and removed bottles of liquid soap from his pail, then filled the pail with water.

The handler at the desk seemed oblivious to what was going on. Instead he sat and read through the paperwork that accompanied Tony, while making notes on an electronic pad he carried.

Tony followed the washers’ instructions, raising and lowing body parts as requested and standing or kneeling when ordered. They scrubbed every bit of his skin, washed his hair and even shaved his face. Afterward they retrieved a towel from their cart outside the door and dried him, then applied a lotion to his skin and a gel to his hair. Once they were finished, they ordered Tony to remain on his knees, then they signed a form at the desk and left without another word. Tony watched as the handler pressed the third button behind him.

A few minutes later, another man showed up. He looked Tony up and down, then began taking his vital signs and checking his ears, eyes, nose and throat. Before he left, he drew a vial of blood and dated it before adding it to his case. When this man finished, he, too, stopped at the desk to sign his name and scribble some notes.

“Reynolds, I see you are up to your old tricks again,” he said.

The man behind the desk looked up and smiled. “Come on, Doc, you know how it is. Besides, I promise someone will be here in two shakes and I thought you could use a break anyway.” Standing up, Reynolds offered the doctor his chair. “Go ahead, Doc, take a load off.”

The doctor nodded and took the seat. “This one appears to be very healthy and physically fit. I’m certain we won’t find any anomalies in his blood work.”

“I doubt it, Doc. This one just graduated college with a degree in physical education. He’s got good bloodlines, too.”

“What is he doing here newly chained?”

“Who knows? Family might be having money troubles. They committed him to the training program. Once he’s through, he’ll be pretty valuable.”

“Money troubles? After sending him through college? He could simply get a job.”

“He went on a full scholarship. He’s smart.”

“There’s something more going on here.”

“Come on, Doc. You know the number one reason for selling a child into the slavery pool is money. Why else?”

“Hatred? To teach them a lesson? To correct their behavior? This one has the look of trouble in his eyes. I’d place my bet on parents who are displeased by his actions in the past.”

The door opened again and another man entered with a smile. “You beat me again, Doc.”

“You know how Reynolds is, always pressing my button before yours.”

Reynolds shrugged, “How often do we have such healthy slaves come through here, Doc? You’re usually backed up.”

“Not tonight, my boy. We have an intern on the staff tonight,” the doctor said.

“I’ll bet you get through three slaves to their one.”

“More like four, but who’s counting? Besides, I wasn’t nearly as quick at this when I first started. However, years of repetition makes for quick work.”

The newest man to enter had approached Tony and was opening a large black case he had been carrying. “Reynolds, what is this slave’s registry initials?”

“ANDI.”

Tony watched as the man punched some information to a hand held gadget he had. “His full name?”

“Anthony DiNozzo Jr.”

The man with the case looked surprised. “Junior? Parents dead?”

“Nope,” Reynolds replied. “Well, actually, his mother is dead. I have my money on his father needing the cash. File says he has very expensive tastes. Doc here thinks his father did it for more personal reasons.”

Tony watched as the man with the gadget lifted a new gizmo to it, this one looked like a gun. He watched as the man set the end of the gun-like thing to his handheld gadget and began pressing buttons. Next, he approached Tony and Tony couldn’t help but flinch and try to evade the gun-like gizmo as the man attempted to press it to the back of his shoulder.

“Easy, slave,” the man spoke gently. “This won’t hurt. All this does in insert a coded transmitter chip into your body. It’s small, like a grain of rice. But this is how you will be identified from now on.”

“And tracked,” Tony said softly.

“True. Anyone with your ID code can track where you are and who your current owner is. Now, just keep still and this will be over in a flash.”

Tony remained still as the man installed the tracking chip. He wouldn’t cause any trouble to this man. He was the only person who had spoken to him nicely since he had left the motel in the morning.

“There. Didn’t hurt, did it?”

Tony shook his head, afraid that if he spoke, tears would start.

The man then removed the heavy chain that had been locked around Tony’s neck. Replacing it with a smaller stainless steel choke chain. He made sure the chain was short enough that it couldn’t possibly go over Tony’s head before fastening the last ring to it. He then fastened a small piece of black metal to the chain, dangling like a charm. Finally, he removed the wrist cuffs and moved Tony forward, closer to the desk, then attached his lead chain to his new collar.

“Alright, guys. I’m done here and here is his new ID code.”

Tony watched as the man wrote the code down and signed off on the sheet like the washers and the doctor had before him.

The doctor and Reynolds nodded to the man as he left. 

“Let me get that ID code for the blood vial and I will be out of here,” the doctor said.

Once he found himself alone in the room with Reynolds, Tony swallowed his pride and asked, “May I speak, Sir?”

“What is it, slave?”

“Could I have something to eat? Please? I haven’t eaten since breakfast this morning.”

“Denied.”

“But, Sir, please?”

Reynolds lifted his eyes from the papers before him, glaring down at Tony as he knelt in front of the desk. “Slave, we have procedures here. You will learn them soon enough. Once you have been processed you may or may not be fed. You will not be fed during processing. And if you ask again, you will feel the rod. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Tony had heard about discipline rods before, but he had never felt one before this day. He had no desire to feel its electric shock again.

“Now that we have that settled, let’s continue getting you processed,” said Reynolds.

Tony remained on his knees as Reynolds went through his paperwork and asked him questions. Most of the questions pertained to his education, but there were also questions about illnesses and injuries. After what seemed like hours, Reynolds finished entering information into his system and smiled.

“Almost done here,” he promised. “Stand up, against the wall.”

Tony did as he was ordered and watched as Reynolds held up something in his hand.

“File photos,” Reynolds told him. “Turn to your left. Now to your right. There, your records are now updated.”

Tony remained still as he watched as Reynolds rose from his chair and took Tony’s leash into one hand. “Follow,” he ordered.

Tony scrambled to his feet and followed Reynolds through a maze of corridors. They stopped in front of a counter where a handler came forward to take Tony’s leash from Reynolds. A hand to his shoulder indicated for Tony to kneel while his neck was scanned. Tony looked up, watching as the lady behind the desk read through his information and punched in some more data.

After a minute, she told Tony’s new handler. “This slave is assigned to section M2125 cell 2413.”

“Follow,” said the handler.

Before Tony could get onto his feet, he felt a tug at his collar. “Hey,” he said, instinctively planting his feet and pulling back against the leash.

Almost instantly, he felt the sting of the discipline rod and dropped to his hands and knees. 

“Follow!” the handler ordered again, tugging at the leash.

Tony remained on his hands and knees and thought about what to do. His lack of movement brought on another touch of the rod. This time the shock shook his body and left him writhing on the floor. 

“Follow! Or do you want me to drag your sorry carcass all the way to your cell?”

As Tony felt the third touch of the rod, his body began to spasm and he lost control of his bladder. He felt as if he were choking on his own saliva and turned his head, allowing himself to drool onto the floor.

He felt eyes on him, those of other handlers as well as other slaves. His handler was about to press the rod against his skin again, when another handler stepped in and grasped his handler’s wrist.

“Stop! You have done enough.”

“He refused to obey,” insisted Tony’s handler.

“Can’t you see he is new? That he’s not been trained?” Leaning down, this other handler took the black metal chip dangling from Tony’s chain into his hand. “Do you not see he wears the black talis of an untrained slave? Go and take another. I will escort this slave to his cell.” 

Tony felt a hand placed against his shoulder. “Stay still. Your strength will come back to you soon.”

Tony cringed and shook as he saw this new handler placing his rod against his skin. This time was different, though. This time Tony felt a comforting warmth flow across his body. His spasms ceased and he finally felt that he could breathe comfortably again.

When Tony felt able to move again, he raised up onto his hands and knees, suddenly aware there was still a hand on his shoulder. Murmuring voices seemed to surround him, but the words were too blurred for his understanding. 

“Steady now, on your feet,” said the newer handler.

Once he was standing, Tony felt a warm cloth cleaning off his legs, then he blushed as he watched as the man cleaned up the puddle of urine on the floor.

“I’m sorry,” stammered Tony.

“It wasn’t you’re fault,” said the handler. “Follow.”

Tony followed his handler through a doorway, then into the slaves’ quarters. Every block they passed had a section number painted at the entrances. They didn’t turn until they reached M2125. They continued to section twenty-four, then turned until they reached cell thirteen. 

Tony paused outside and read the numbers above the cell: M2125-2413.

His handler used an electronic key to open the cell door. The light automatically came on when they entered. His handler paused and let Tony take in the room.

The wall with the door was barred, like a jail cell. The other three walls were solid and white. The back wall had a toilet and a ventilation fan above it. A narrow bed with a thin mattress was along a side wall. The other side wall had built-in shelves.

“This will be your room until you pass your training,” announced the handler. “When you are given clothing, you will keep them on those shelves. You may keep your toiletries on the top shelf. Those will be delivered to you tomorrow. Understand?”

“Yes. Master, may I speak?”

“Yes.”

“Toiletries for what? I see no place to bathe or shower here.”

“Ah, there is a shower room you will be taken to when you are to shower. Over here is your sink.”

Tony watched the handler curiously as he went to the metal toilet, then pulled down a sink above it.

“The basin will hold a small amount of water until you tip it up. The water helps clear the sewer lines.” The handler flipped the sink up and nodded to the toilet below. Like airline toilets, there was no water in the bowl, but it did have a metal flap and a button to one side. “After you use the toilet, you press the button here and the flap will open, then a wash will clean the toilet bowl. It cannot be flushed twice within thirty minutes.”

Tony nodded, then watched as the handler moved toward the head of the bed, and to an electronic screen beyond.

“You may see your schedule here. It has not yet been set up, but it will be by the morning. There are other screens as well. Some subjects you can study in here on your time off from classes and there are tests you can do. You have access to the news. You can also review your meal menus. Later on, you will be able to choose from different meal options. For now your meals will be chosen for you.”

“Can I eat now? I haven’t eaten since this morning.”

“No. It is too late for a meal period. You may drink water, but for a meal, you must wait until morning.”

Tony hung his head and listened to his stomach growl. “I will be locked in this room at night?”

“Yes. It is for your protection.”

“My protection?” asked Tony. He couldn’t imagine why an open door would be dangerous.

“So you aren’t attacked by another. It has happened in the past, where doors are not locked, that one slave will sexually assault another. This is why the slaves are in sections. Males are separated from females and all slaves are separated by their age. The black talis on your collar denotes you are in level one training. As you advance, they will change your talis.”

Tony nodded slowly. “May I ask another question?”

“Yes.”

“Your discipline rod. It feels different from the others. It made my body relax. Why is it different? Why did it not cause me more pain?”

The handler smiled and pulled his discipline rod from its pouch and placed it into Tony’s hand. “You may look at it. The ones used at the training centers and sales barns are all the same. There are many different types of discipline rods. All different shapes, sizes, colors and degrees of pain and also of pleasure.”

“I don’t understand.”

“The first rods developed were strictly discipline rods. They were shaped like rods and only delivered a slight electric shock. They could be used as a rod as well, but owners wanted a way to discipline their slaves without leaving visible marks or scars. As new rods were developed, they were made with varying levels of pain. At some point there were owners who asked if a rod could be created to give pleasure rather than pain.”

Tony turned the black square meter over and over in his hands. He could see the setting screen as well as the electronic probes that delivered the shock at the end. “Why? Why pleasure?”

“Some owners wish to reward their slaves for doing well. Others felt their children or hired handlers were too harsh in applying the pain levels and wished to have a way to stop that effect.”

“Like what you did? For me?”

“That handler is new here. He has worked a long day and his patience has worn thin. He needs to learn how to handle the slaves. He did not realize that you needed to be treated differently than a slave who has worn a collar all their lives.”

“Why would such a slave be brought here?”

“Slaves born into an owner’s home often have no official training at all. When they come to be sold, they must earn a training certificate, just as you will. Other slaves are only here to obtain a level testing before being sent to the sales barn for auction. It isn’t often that we get an uncertified slave at your age who has not been born a slave. It happens for various reasons, but usually uncertified slaves come through here at a much younger age.”

The handler reached for the discipline rod and saw something flash in Tony’s eyes.

“It won’t work for you,” he said. Once he took the rod from Tony’s hand, he turned and showed Tony a scanner on one side. “It scans fingerprints. It will only work for an employee of the training center. All rods have a fingerprint scanner. Other than that, some give only pain and they vary by the levels they deliver. At the training center, ours have ten levels of pain and ten levels of pleasure. It will do no permanent harm to you. The electric shocks pulse through your nervous system and tricks your mind into believing your body is receiving pleasure or pain and your body reacts.”

“And you convulse,” added Tony.

“That is unusual. Most of us leave our rods set on a low setting. Newer handlers don’t have the experience with slaves or the rods to make good judgment calls all the time. When your body is hit with the shock at any level, it will take time for it to wear off. If you’re hit again too soon, it doubles the pain intended. If he hit you three times consecutively on level three, it would be like being hit once at level nine. That is likely what happened. Considering your reaction, he may have hit you multiple times at a level five or six. But again, you will have no lingering physical issues with it. It has passed now.”

“Except for the memory,” Tony said softly.

The handler nodded. “That is true. It is time you got some rest. You will have many long days ahead of you. They try to get slaves through training as quickly as possible.”

“I heard them talking in my father’s office. There is a set fee for a training certificate and the longer a slave is here, you lose what it costs to feed them.”

“It doesn’t cost much to feed a slave. It’s more that. The sooner you are sold, the sooner they have the cash in the bank. Not only the training center, which I’m sure you know is a government agency, but also the owner who sells you.”

Tony nodded and sighed. “I don’t understand why I’m here,” he mused. “I didn’t know my father hated me this much.”

Once again, he felt a hand on his shoulder. “It is best not to dwell on it, I think. The decision has been made. It is done. You cannot change it now. All you can do is look to the future.”

“What sort of future an I possibly have? A doorman at a hotel? A baggage boy? Car washer? What sort of life is that?”

“You seem intelligent. There are many other things slaves can be now. The government buys many slaves and so do business owners. It cuts down on the number of employees who quit. I mean, the slaves can’t quit and it puts the freemen at a disadvantage.”

“How so?”

“Why promote a freeman who may quit next month or next year when you can promote a slave who will stay with you until they are sold?”

“Or die.”

“That is true, but all men die, both freemen and slave. Do well in your training levels. Do any extra courses you can, especially anything that interests you, and you may find yourself hired for a job you enjoy. When employers purchase slaves, they usually provide housing and clothing along with an allowance. Of course some are better than others, but you never know where you may land.”

“Thank you,” offered Tony.

The handler patted his back. “My pleasure. My name is Adam. If you have questions you can look me up on the employee directory and send me a message.”

Tony looked back at the screen above his bed and nodded. He settled onto the mattress and watched as Adam tapped the light sensor by the door, leaving the cell in darkness as he exited. Tony’s eyes were closed before the cell door was shut and locked.


	3. Stepping Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony faces his new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 was originally posted April 14, 2010.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was on assignment in Paris. His partner, Jenny Shepard, sat across the table from him as they ate breakfast at an outdoor café. They were both catching up on the news and drinking strong coffee.

“Ah, hell, Jen,” Gibbs said loudly enough to draw the gazes of other nearby patrons.

Jen tossed her hair and wiped a croissant crumb from her lip. “Really, Jethro? Blending in helps when you actually _try_ not to stand out.”

“The government has now decided to purchase slaves as part of their workforce. Do you know what that means?” Gibbs slammed the paper down on the table and angrily chewed and swallowed a bite of his own croissant. “Damn it!”

Jenny watched him with a slight grin as she sipped her orange juice.

“You think this is funny, Jen? When we go back, we will be working side by side with slaves. Worse than that, one day we could have a slave for a boss. How does that work? A freeman reporting to a slave. It isn’t right. It isn’t natural. Don’t you find this so very wrong? It’s messed up!”

“Jethro, I know you don’t approve of slaves or any part of the slavery system.”

“Never saw the point of putting chains on another person. We abolished slavery over a century ago for a reason. Why they had to bring it back, I will never understand. And this,” Jethro said as he stabbed his finger at the newspaper article, “is so wrong. Slaves working government jobs.”

“I know you don’t agree, but it’s been argued out by politicians and voted on by the people.” Reaching across the table, she took his hand into her own. “The bosses at the top have made this decision for a reason. And no matter how much you want to single handedly change things to suit you, that is not how things work in the world.”

Jethro smiled at her and lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. “Ah, Jen. I don’t know how you put up with me.”

“Somebody has to keep you in line, my dear.”

Jethro paid the check, left a tip, folded the newspaper under one arm, then took Jen’s arm with the other, escorting her from the café. They both knew they had a long day of work ahead of them. A secret smile between the two of them was a reminder of another night of passionate sex ahead of them as well. They found it was the best way for them to relax and get a good night’s rest in preparation for another long day to follow.

~~~~~~

The screen above Tony’s bed came alive of its own volition early the next morning. It began with a low glowing then displayed the rising sun. After a few minutes an alarm went off, followed by a computerized male voice.

“ANDI-62312-5975. It is time for you to awaken. Prepare for showering. Prepare for showering.”

Tony grumbled and blinked his eyes open. The screen still had a bright sun glowing in the background with a schedule written across it. “This is such crap,” he said as he pulled the pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep.

Less than a minute later the alarm sounded again, followed the voice that he already hated. “ANDI-62312-5975. It is time for you to awaken. Prepare for showering. Prepare for showering.”

Grabbing the small pillow, Tony hit the screen with it. It didn’t cause any damage, but it certainly made him feel better. Then he noticed the small clock in the bottom of the screen. Sitting up in bed, he read through his schedule, his eyes lighting up when he saw ‘meal period’. The sound of his cell door opening caught his attention.

“Good morning. My name is Brian. I have been assigned as your handler for the morning period.”

Tony didn’t answer, but watched as Brian set down a basket on top of the shelves and began to unpack a few items. After he unpacked everything into neat little piles, he began to show the items to Tony.

First up was a stack of folded black cloth. “These are your training shorts. You will wear them while you are in level one training. Each level has a different color. You are supplied with six pairs. You also have six T-shirts. The clean ones go here,” Brian said as he put the shorts into a single cubby hole. He then picked up the white plastic basket and placed it into the bottom cubby hole nearest to the door. “After they are worn, you will place them here. When you want to be scheduled to have time to wash the clothes, you will put in a request through the computer.”

Tony nodded, still seated on his bed.

“You also have ten pairs of socks, which go here. Two pairs of athletic shoes and one pair of shower sandals. You also have a kit here to use in your room.” Brian took the items out one by one, showing them to Tony before putting them in their place. “Razor, face wash, toothpaste, toothbrush, floss, comb. You will use these when you wake up. This is your shower kit.” Brian held up a blue plastic carrier with handles. “It contains body wash, hair wash, body lotion and hair gel. You will take this to the showers every day, along with a clean pair of shorts to wear.”

Tony nodded, not even trying to feign interest.

“You are to keep all of your items in their proper place. Or you will be punished.”

“Okay,” Tony said, disinterested.

“You should use your room kit now. Brush your teeth, shave and wash your face.”

Brian stood, arms crossed as he waited.

Tony sat on the bed just a little longer than necessary as he sized Brian up. “Can I ask you a question, Brian?”

“Certainly.”

“This voice thing in the morning.” Tony motioned toward the screen above his bed. “Any way to turn that annoying voice off?”

“The voice, yes. The alarms, no. There are sensors in the room. The alarm will continue until you rise from your bed. There is also a camera,” Brian said as he pointed to a small lens near the ceiling. Tony hadn’t noticed it the night before. “If the sensors don’t correspond with what you should be doing, there is a security crew who will monitor you and alert the staff.”

“And then I will be punished,” Tony added as he began brushing his teeth.

“Not necessarily. They will see if you are ill or injured first.”

“And if I’m not, then they’ll punish me until I am ill or injured. Nice little set up you guys have here.”

“Look, is there a name you wish to be called?”

“You mean other than ANDI-62312-5975?”

“Yes. What were you called before?”

“Tony. Tony DiNozzo.”

Brian nodded. “I will call you Tony. We can change the name the computer calls you to Tony as well. It calls you by your slave ID because it doesn’t know anything different. Tony, Adam sent me an email. I understand this will be a difficult adjustment for you. I know you were a freeman up until yesterday. But that has changed. The sooner you accept your new life, the sooner things will settle in for you. The easier it will be for you.”

Tony laughed as he wiped a bit of toothpaste from his chin. “And for you, I would imagine. Probably a lot of punishment sessions and paperwork to go through when a slave in training causes trouble.”

Brian sighed, he could tell Tony would be a challenge to handle, especially in the beginning. “Adam and I, and some of the other handlers, we are here because we believe that all men should be treated equally, whether free or enslaved. We hate seeing slaves abused. We work hard to see that slaves are treated fairly. We want to give you a fair start.”

“Why?”

“Because you deserve it. All slaves deserve to be treated fairly and just. I can’t say who will buy you and I can’t say whether or not you will ever face an abusive situation, but my job here is to give you a good start. I can see how difficult this is for you. I understand.”

“How can you understand? Have you ever been enslaved? Has your future been taken away from you? Did your own father sell you?” Tony leaned his hands onto the rim of the metal sink and began to sob. “He fucking _sold_ me. My own father.”

Brian walked up behind Tony and settled his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I need to take you to the shower room now. You need to learn these routines. Whether you wish to learn them well and follow them or fight us is up to you. But, in the end, you are going to learn what they intend to teach you. I would prefer that you hold your head up with pride and take your lessons to heart. Go through the training quickly and begin your new life. If you fight it, they will punish you and they will break you and you will only find misery in your future.”

Tony nodded his head and wiped the tears from his face. He silently thanked the powers that be for allowing Brian and Adam to be his handlers. If his first handlers were the confrontational sort, he would have fought and they would have had no choice but to break him. At least now he had a chance.


	4. First Sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony faces the auction block for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 was originally posted April 17, 2010.

Throughout his training, Tony thought he had hit rock bottom. He had thought it couldn’t get any worse than the difficult training routines, the meager food rations, the tiny room and the lack of privacy. He had been wrong.

The day finally came when he had completed his training and was put through a full ten hours worth of physical and mental testing. Early the next day, he was moved. A handler came to retrieve him. After having him undress, the handler led Tony through the maze of hallways in the training center to the sales barn, where he was locked into an even smaller room. 

This one lacked the ventilation that the training center dorms had. The walls were closer and were made of unpainted concrete. There was no plumbing. A crude seat was built against the wall above an open sewer trough. There was no furniture, only a jutting concrete section, which was really too small for a bed, but was the only place to lay down other than the floor. The room wasn’t large enough to take more than a couple paces is any direction. 

After hours of waiting, a different handler came for Tony, snapping a leash to his collar and leading him to a room where he was scrubbed, his hair was styled, his chip was scanned and new photographs were taken. Afterward, light chains were attached: one ran from his left wrist to his left ankle, the other from his right wrist to his right ankle, both running through another chain fastened around his waist. It made moving slower and more difficult, but Tony mastered it quickly. 

Once a day a handler would come and take him to be exercised for a couple hours, then shaved and showered. Six times a day a tray of food was shoved into his cell. He had no choice of what he was fed here, but most of it was okay. Every meal was accompanied by a power shake. The rest of his days were full of mind-numbing boredom. 

All the food they fed him seemed to give him a restless edge. Several times a day, he exercised by himself inside the small cell, doing sit-ups, push-ups or running in place. Anything to release some of his pent up energy. 

After a week, a handler came to get Tony as usual, but Tony sensed a difference. He wasn’t exercised as long, and they spent extra time in cleaning him and styling his hair. They even rubbed oils into his skin, which relaxed him and gave his skin a warm, healthy glow. Instead of being returned to the terribly cramped room, he was taken to a much larger room, full of other slaves. Each one was chained to a marked post, similar to the first processing room he had been taken to months earlier.

A slave chained next to him dared to speak. “First time here?” he asked.

Tony’s eyes darted around, attempting to locate the handlers before giving a quick nod to the other slave.

“You seem nervous. I can always tell the first timers.”

Tony usually tried to keep his eyes trained on the floor near his feet, but he was curious and allowed himself a few moments to glance at this other slave. “I am nervous,” he whispered. “I have never been sold before.”

“Really? One owner all your life? That’s a rarity.”

“I just graduated college. Then my dad had me chained and sent here.”

“Ouch!”

“Yeah. I didn’t see it coming.”

“It won’t be long now,” the older slave assured him. “They’ll move us in lots, usually of twenty slaves. They’ll take us to a holding area where bidders can come look at us. Then they’ll take us up to the auction block one at a time.”

“What if nobody bids on us?”

The other slave cracked a smile. “In your case? Dream on. You’re young and good looking. You might be purchased by a breeding farm. Nasty places.”

“But at least you get to have sex, right?”

“Dream on, newbie. They hook you to a machine that pumps you up to orgasm and collects your semen. Then someone else artificially inseminates the chosen women. You’d never see them. Or your offspring. You won’t enjoy it unless you enjoyed the past week here.”

“Not at all.”

“Doesn’t matter. We have no say. Not unless you’re lucky enough to get a master who will agree to free you after a few years. But that is also a rarity.”

Tony took a deep breath and nodded. He really didn’t want to think about it anymore. He knew he would be sold, made to work hard, then likely sold again.

A few more minutes later, Tony was taken to a holding area with a group of other men. He noticed several people coming down to look at the slaves. He thought smiling might help, but he couldn’t manage it. The naked slaves were unchained one by one and walked up and down before the buyers, then were led back and the next slave was taken. 

Tony kept silently repeating Adam’s words, that this was the worst of it. Things would only get better after he was sold. At least having his mind focused on something seemed to help alleviate his feelings of panic. He was thankful to be given beige shorts and sandals to wear before they were moved to another station and walked out in front of a larger group of prospective buyers.

Eventually they were moved again. This time they were lined up beside the auction block. Tony watched in horror as the slaves were released one by one and forced to walk onto the stage and stand there in front of a large crowd and several cameras. Behind the slave was a screen that showed the slave’s photo and basic statistics. Another screen showed the live shot and another had the words ‘Bidding Board’ on it.

Once Tony was close enough, he watched the bidding board. The auctioneer began rattling off a dollar amount, then began recognizing bids. Tony couldn’t hear anyone other than the auctioneer, only a cacophony of unintelligible murmuring from the crowd. He couldn’t quite figure out the bidding process. When the bidding stopped, the auctioneer called out the current bid and asked of there were any higher bids. After a few moments, he called out the slave’s ID number, the price and a number, all followed by a loud verbal ‘SOLD’ .

Then the process started over as another slave was sent onto the stage. Tony felt nervousness engulfing him, as if he were adrift in a sea of it. The lights and heat seemed to make him dizzy. The closer he got to the stage, the more his legs felt like jelly. He wanted to ask what would happened if he collapsed on the stage, but his mouth was too dry. He couldn’t even find his voice to ask for water.

Then his moment came. He wasn’t led onto the stage, but ordered to move. Uncharged discipline rods prodded him in the direction he was expected to go. One of the onstage handlers told him where to stand.

He found himself shaking under the scrutiny of the crowd. His heart told him to run, to fight, but his mind told him to stay. Even his jaw began to tremble when the bidding started. All he heard was the sound of the auctioneer rattling off numbers. He attempted to turn and watch the bidding board once, but was warned to keep his eyes forward.

The time seemed to go by quickly. In less than five minutes, he heard the auctioneer call out, “SOLD!”

Tony’s knees felt weak and he wasn’t sure he could even move any more. Not until a lead chain was snapped to his collar and he was led away, this time it was back to the cramped cell he thought he had seen the last of.

“Master, may I speak?” he asked.

His handler looked bored as he released the leash from Tony’s collar and closed the door. “Sure, slave. What is it?”

“I thought I was sold. Why am I back here?”

“You were sold, slave. They have to process the sale, transfer funds, recode your chip. They have until the end of the day to claim you. If they don’t, the second highest bidder will be contacted. If neither comes through to claim you, you will be here for another week and then will go back on the auction block.”

Tony nodded. “Thank you.”

Hours later another handler came for him. Once again, he felt his heart telling him to run, to try to escape, but his body refused. It felt that his mind was that of a freeman, but his body was that of a slave. This time he was led to a docking area, dressed in jeans and a plain T-shirt, then put into a transport bus with a several other slaves. This one had actual seats and no rings to the side or up above for attaching chains. A regular bus, rather than one intended to transport slaves. 

After a short ride, he and the other slaves were ushered into a door at the rear of a nice looking hotel and led to a suite. There were two uniformed police officers escorting the slaves. Two men in suits were waiting inside the suite, nodding and smiling as they watched the slaves enter. 

“Take a seat,” one of the men said. “Anywhere.”

The suite had two large sofas, a few chairs and several pillows on the floor. Once all the slaves were inside, the police officers closed the double doors to the suite and stood in front of them as if guarding them from the slaves.

Tony managed to grab an end seat on one of the sofas. Rubbing his hands against the arm of the couch felt like a luxury he hadn’t known in forever. He slipped off his sandals to feel the comfort of carpet beneath his bare feet. Closing his eyes, he hoped it would last. He had hated all the stark white and gray metal and concrete that was used at the training facility and the sales barn. It had made the past few months of his life feel cold and sterile. He was more than ready to be released into the real world again.

He felt the corners of his mouth lifting into a smile as a thought came to him. Perhaps he and the others here had been sent through training as a lesson from their parents and now, now they were to be freed again. Perhaps it was meant to teach them to appreciate what they had. 

Tony kept his eyes focused on the two men wearing the suits while the rest of the slaves were getting settled. The two men were faced away from the slaves, apparently trusting the two police officers to keep them safe from harm. The pair had their heads close together, chatting quietly as they sorted through file folders.

The shorter of the two men had dark hair, dark eyes and was a little heavier. The taller man was older, graying hair, hazel eyes, fairly fit for his age. Tony watched them, studied them. The shorter man was more given to smiling and the occasional laugh. When the pair turned to address the slaves, he was the one who spoke first.

“My name is Joe Reyes. I am the Mayor of a small town in central Illinois called Peoria. Being a smaller town with budget limitations, we have had some challenges in filling certain positions. We recently put it to a vote in town and decided to fill some of those positions with slaves. The twelve of you are our first wave. It is very important to us that you succeed in this project. Standing beside me is Jack Coulter. Jack is our Police Chief in Peoria. He’s going to fill you in on some details.”

Jack stepped forward, nodding to Joe. “Thank you, Mayor. Men, Joe and I spent a lot of time going through backgrounds and testing scores to find the twelve best slaves for this job. We were looking for slaves who were bold, intelligent, physically fit and were felt to be able to handle themselves with minimum supervision.”

The last few words washed across the slaves like an ocean wave. Jack paused to allow the information to sink in. Like Tony, he searched through the faces for reactions. He had certainly captured his audience’s attention. Before continuing, he glanced at Joe, who was smiling and rocking slightly on the soles of his shoes.

“Your next stop is going to be a training center.”

A few of the slaves flashed a growing concern at the news.

“It’s not a slave training center. It’s meant for freemen. It will be the State Of Illinois Police Academy. The twelve of you were purchased to fill out our police force in Peoria.”

One slave raised his hand and spoke once Jack nodded to him. “What if we fail to pass at the academy?”

“Hopefully, you will all pass through the training. If any of you does not, then we will address it at that time.”

Another slave spoke up, “Are we going to be allowed to carry guns?”

“If things go as planned, yes.”

Tony felt his body tense with excitement. The extra courses he had gone through at the training center had been in Law Enforcement and Criminal Investigation. It appeared that Adam and Brian had been right, those courses were already paying off and sending him in a direction he desired. A satisfied smile played across his lips.

Jack continued, holding up a letter which looked important even though it was too far away for the slaves to read. “This is a letter from the Governor of Illinois. It is in response to our request regarding using slaves in our police force. This grants us permission to train and certify slaves in the use of firearms. It also states that our slaves used as police officers need only obey their superior officers. That means, once certified, you will have the authority to arrest and interrogate a freeman and they must comply.”

The Mayor smiled as he watched the expressions on the slaves’ faces. “You must obey your Superior officers and the Mayor of course,” he added with a short laugh.

“The state of Illinois has developed a special course dealing with being both a slave and a police officer. You will go through that course prior to your regular police academy training. There have also been special collars developed for use on slaves who work in law enforcement. Each of you will be refitted with the new collars, which are navy blue. They are made from a special type of plastic and have very little give to them.”

One of the slaves spoke up with concern. “What if someone grabs the collar in a fight or tries to use it to strangle us?”

“Good question. But again, these are specially made and fit snuggly so an adult can’t get more than one finger beneath them. They are designed to be undetectable beneath a police uniform. The collars are made to break away when a certain amount of force is applied, such as an attempt at strangulation. The collar would break before that point. There is a wire which goes through the collar. When the collar is put in place, the circuit will be complete. If that circuit breaks at any time, it will immediately send an emergency signal out that will be picked up by any law enforcement agency throughout the United States. This will give a signal that an officer’s life is in danger. Each collar has GPS tracking, so your immediate location will be known.”

Another slave spoke up. “Doesn’t our tracking chip already do that?”

“That is true. However, we would first have to know to be looking for you. Your tracking chip offers us no indication that you’re in danger. Even if we knew you were in trouble, we would have to identify your tracking code, then enter your code into the tracking system. In times of great peril, time is of the essence. Those minutes or hours saved may save your life. Make no mistake here. Your lives are now to be dedicated to protect and serve your new community. Peoria may be a small town, but we do have a casino. There are drug issues in the area along with prostitution, burglaries, robberies and even murders. Anything could happen out there.”

“Not to mention the standard car accidents, speeders and drunk drivers,” added Mayor Reyes.

The Police Chief continued, “You will have many opportunities to learn the job of a police officer. Now, once you go through the initial training course, the introduction course to being a slave involved with police work, if you feel this is something you cannot do, that is the time to speak up. There are other jobs around Peoria that are available to you.”

“What sort of jobs?” asked one of the slaves.

“Nothing too appealing I’m afraid. Janitor or cafeteria worker at a school or government building. Perhaps a trash truck driver or mail carrier. We’d find a place for you, or send you back to auction.”

Tony was already determined to pass through the academy courses. This was exactly what he was interested in doing and the fact that he had been purchased to begin a career in law enforcement lifted the dark cloud of being a slave from above him. Although he was sure he would still have some limitations on his life, it wouldn’t be as insufferable to him as most slave jobs, like being a butler, bell hop or door man. This was a job where he could stay in shape both mentally and physically. 

“Your introductory class will last four weeks,” the chief continued. “It will involve physical fitness, information on our town and the state, law enforcement as well as being a slave in law enforcement. During this training, there will be just the twelve of you. Those who choose to continue on to the police academy will be enrolled along with a regular cadet class, which means that the other cadets will most likely be freemen. The academy is prepared to handle any situations that may arise.”

“What if a freeman refuses to train with slaves?” asked one of the men.

“That will be dealt with. You are not the first slaves to become law enforcement officers and certainly will not be the last. Any freeman who cannot or will not accept training along side of you will likely have problems dealing with working with slaves in the field. That is unacceptable. Any such freeman will be counseled and if he can still not accept training or working with slaves, he will be dismissed from the academy.”

Tony began to daydream about his new life in law enforcement. It wasn’t until the slave beside him elbowed him that he started paying attention again. A menu was placed into his hand.

“They’re ordering us room service for dinner,” the man beside him informed him. “Anything on the menu, they said, except for the booze. Only beer. No wine, champagne or hard liquor.”

As he listened, Tony nodded and scanned the menu, before ordering steak and beer. He turned to introduce himself, “I’m Tony, by the way.”

The man beside him shook his hand and replied, “Nice to meet you, Tony. I’m Eric.”

The pair chatted until the food arrived. After their meal, the slaves were allowed to watch television or chat until a quarter to eleven when they were sent to their sleeping quarters.

Many hotels, especially those near the slave auction, had reconfigured some of their suites to include slave quarters. These were rooms within the suites that had no windows, lockable doors, separate bathroom facilities and even rings attached to the wall if one wished to chain their slaves while they were unsupervised.

Tony immediately hated the room and hoped it was for only this one night. Most of the lighting came from the bathroom areas. One area had two toilets and two sinks. A separate area had four showers. All were opened to the main room, no privacy whatsoever. There were no beds in the room, only stacks of rolled up sleeping mats. An open shelf held small pillows, sheets and blankets. A rack full of clean towels stood beside the linen shelves. Next to that were two large bins, one labeled linens, the other towels. 

Jack Coulter led the group into the slave chambers. “For those of you who have never stayed in a hotel’s slave chambers before, this chamber will be locked overnight. The main lights are controlled from outside this room. They are on a timer set to turn off at eleven and turn on at six in the morning. The lights will flash once per minute for five minutes, then will flash once per second for ten seconds before turning on or off. Each of you will be responsible to find a mat, take a sheet, pillow and blanket if you wish and find a spot to sleep. Breakfast will be served at seven. If you wish to shower, plan to do so prior to then. After breakfast, we will be hitting the road. We’ll be on the road all day tomorrow, so get some sleep. Goodnight, men.”

Instead of sleeping right away, the men grabbed their mats, setting them up facing each other in two rows of six. They then spent hours introducing themselves and discussing their pasts and speculating on their futures. It wasn’t until the morning that some of them had wished they’d spent more time sleeping and less time talking.

Most of them opted to take a shower before the long journey, then dressed in their T-shirts and blue jeans they’d been given the day before. After breakfast they were marched to the slave entrance of the hotel and were met by the same bus that had picked them up at the slave auction. The slaves sat two per seat, with the two uniformed police officers sharing the rear seat, which was across from the bus’ bathroom. The Mayor and Police Chief sat up front in a row of seats that faced a luggage rack which only held five suitcases.

“Sir, how long is the trip?” asked a slave near the front.

Jack Coulter stood to face them as the bus pulled out. “The trip will take about eleven hours of driving. We will also stop for lunch. So plan on being on the road a good twelve hours today. Tonight we will be outside of Chicago where the twelve of you will move into your dorms for the pre-training course. Mayor Reyes, the two officers and I will stay in a hotel, then will head back to Peoria tomorrow morning. Your pre-training course will last four weeks and the police academy training will last six months. Once you pass the academy training, we will bring the bus to pick you up and you will begin your new jobs as police officers in Peoria.”

Tony did his best to sleep throughout the trip, finally feeling rested when they rolled into the training center. The slaves were marched into the building to the dorm room, which held twelve single beds in two rows. Each bed had a locker next to it and a set of linen laid at the foot of the bed.

Standing at the head of the room, Jack Coulter addressed the slaves. “Each of you may grab a bed. This is where you will be staying for the next month. There are clean towels in the bathroom. Tomorrow you will be given clothing to wear during training. Your instructors will wake you in the morning and will fill you in on your training schedule.”

Before leaving, Mayor Reyes smiled at the group and added, “We have high hopes for you men and wish you well in your training. We look forward to seeing you again in Peoria.”

Tony managed to grab a bunk next to Eric and sat on it, testing the springs. “You think we’ll ever get private rooms or bathrooms again?”

Eric smiled as he began making his bed. “You are quite a dreamer, aren’t you? The other night when you were lost in your thoughts, they told us about the police academy. They said the classes have a minimum of thirty cadets and the whole class shares quarters.”

“For six months? Ouch!”

“Well, the freemen get leave from Friday night to Sunday night each week. We have to stay on the grounds though.”

“Figures,” said Tony as he laid back onto the mattress, staring at the ceiling.

“It’s not like we have anywhere else to go or any money to spend.”

“True.”

“Then in Peoria, there was an empty building next to the police department that they have converted into living space for us. Once there, we only have to share a room with five others.”

“Five? Great. How are we supposed to get laid in a place like that?”

“I guess you’ll have to go back to her place.”

“Or use the patrol car.” 

As Tony relaxed on his bunk, his head cradled by his palms and laced fingers, he imagined all that his future may hold.


	5. Welcome To Peoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony begins his new career as a Police Officer in Peoria and soon finds himself being reprimanded for his flirtatious nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 was originally posted April 24, 2010.

The twelve bonded well throughout their training and stood tall and proud at their graduation ceremony. Tony felt tears beginning to well when he saw Mayor Reyes and Police Chief Coulter smiling proudly from the stands. Having someone there for him was something he greatly missed at his college graduation. He felt that he may have finally pleased someone with his efforts.

As soon as they said their farewells to their classmates, the twelve boarded the bus and headed toward Peoria. Once they arrived, the Mayor and Police Chief took them out for dinner then showed them their new living quarters.

Tony had hoped that Eric was mistaken, but sure enough there were two rooms with six beds each waiting for them. Between the rooms were six showers, six sinks and six toilets. Before reaching the bedrooms, there was a large open area with a kitchenette at one end, along with three tables with four chairs each and a small television. Across the room was a larger television set along with a couple of couches, a shelf of DVDs and a DVD player. Two pool tables were in the middle of the room.

“In the morning, we’ll go over your schedules then you can have the day off to rest up or spend some time getting familiar with the town. Across the street is O’Malley’s café. We have made arrangements for them to feed you three times a day. They are open around the clock and have your names. Of course as soon as they meet you all, they’ll treat you like family over there. I’ll expect to see you all next door at the police station at seven sharp tomorrow morning.”

All in all Tony found that his new life wasn’t all that bad. O’Malley’s was family run, owned by Maggie and Patrick O’Malley. Maggie was the heavyset woman who ran the dining room and treated the new officers like family. Patrick, grey haired and a good deal thinner than his wife, was most often found cooking, but sometimes came out to pour coffee and chat. A few of their own children and their spouses worked there as well. Maggie made a point to find out everyone’s favorite dishes and desserts and made sure they were on the menu at least once a week, if not more often.

In the beginning, the new officers worked paired up with an experienced officer, sometimes in a squad car and sometimes on foot. After a few months, they were allowed to patrol on their own or with another rookie. Tony instantly became known as the most flirtatious officer in the town, which occasionally led him into the Police Chief’s office for warnings or reprimands.

He never understood why the local girls thought being asked out on a single date meant they’d end up being married one day. His tendency to date multiple women and never take anyone out more than two or three times led to a lot of hurt feelings from the young ladies and often their families.

Tony stood at attention in front of Jack Coulter’s desk and watched as Jack sighed heavily and ran his hands across his face. “Officer DiNozzo,” he began as he grabbed a stack of papers from his desk, “do you know what these are?”

“Those would be calls and letters complaining about my behavior, I would imagine, Sir.”

“How many times have we talked about your behavior since you’ve been with us?”

“A few.”

“More than either of us care to remember, I am sure. Tony, I like you son, I do, but as we’ve discussed on multiple occasions, Peoria is still a small Midwestern town with good people. They expect a certain lifestyle to be maintained here and when you flirt around with every woman in the town, well, of course that’s going to lead to trouble. And son, if you knock up one girl in this town, that would be bad enough, but the way you flitter around like a honeybee intending to pollinate our entire little garden here, well, you’re just asking for trouble.”

“I always use precautions, Sir.”

Jack leaned back in his chair and chuckled. “That may be, but you may find that when a young woman is intent on catching a young man, they will use any means of succeeding, including finding ways to get pregnant. Broken condoms are just the beginning. And if you slept with a girl who comes up pregnant and she tells her daddy it’s yours, it won’t matter if it is or isn’t. You’re going to find yourself married or run out of town and seeing how the town owns you, you have nowhere to go running to. Catch my drift, son?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Since our many discussions in my office have done little to change your behavior, I thought perhaps a little more personal approach might be just the thing you need to help you get straightened out. I want you to stop by my place after dinner. We’ll have a couple beers, shoot some pool and discuss this further. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You’re dismissed. I expect to see you at my place by seven.”

“Yes, Sir.”

After dinner, Tony dressed in jeans, cowboy boots and a western shirt, which he left unbuttoned lower than was considered respectable around town.

“Who’s the lucky gal tonight?” Eric asked as he lounged on his bunk with a book.

“Sad to say, I have been summoned to the house of our Chief of Police for beer and billiards.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Nope. He says it’s because of all the complaints about me flirting and dating too much, but we’ve talked about that in the office. Doesn’t do any good, apparently,” Tony said with a smile and a wink.

“Maybe he’s going to talk promotion with you. He does seem to keep a close eye on you.”

Tony spread his arms out as he checked himself in the mirror. “Well, look at me, I’m downright irresistible.”

“And you do get called out for a job well done more that the rest of us.”

“Yeah, I’d be wonder cop if only they could stop my wicked ways with the women. You’d think it would make them all happy to get a little piece of DiNozzo, wonder cop, but it’s never enough for the greedy little vixens.”

“Yep, they all want to be Mrs. DiNozzo.”

“Bite your tongue, Eric. I’m far too much for one woman to handle. It is my duty to spread myself around, give them all a little taste.”

“Watch out, you might walk in to find they’ve picked out a wife for you. How else do you think they plan to settle you down?”

“Wouldn’t that be horrible? Invited for beer and find out you’ve been chosen as the groom of dishonor for a shotgun wedding? Only in Peoria. Well, I will find out soon enough.”

Tony jogged through the lot then drove his patrol car to the Chief’s house. He found that the Chief had already downed a beer or two.

Jack shook his head when he saw Tony standing at the door. “Are you sure you’re buying the right sized clothing? I’ve never seen anyone else manage to still move in clothing that tight.”

Tony smiled and winked at the Chief. “The ladies seem to like it.”

“Come on in. You probably figured you’d spend an hour or two here placating the old man, then go out and pick up chicks tonight.”

“Maybe I dressed up for you.”

Jack laughed heartily and slapped Tony’s shoulder. “Come on down to the basement.”

“Is your son here?”

“No, he’s staying over at his cousin’s tonight. Just you and me.”

Tony found the basement had a wet bar, pool table, dartboard, television, jukebox and a couple pinball machines. “This is nice,” he said.

“Thanks. It took a few years to put together, but well worth it.”

The pair shot a few games of pool and downed a few beers. Tony was surprised that Jack wasn’t lecturing him. It felt more like two co-workers spending an evening unwinding together than a reprimand. 

At first it didn’t even feel odd when Jack rubbed up against Tony’s ass making him miss a shot. With a few beers in him, Tony just laughed it off. “You wouldn’t be trying to cheat, would you, Jack?”

Jack chuckled back, then leaned close enough to whisper into Tony’s ear as he passed by, “My house, my rules.”

Tony moved back, taking a seat at the bar. Lifting up his bottle, he took a long drink. “Ah, he who supplies the beer can make all the rules he wants.”

“I’m sure glad you feel that way, Tony. Even though with you being a slave and me being in charge of you pretty much means you are at my mercy anyway.”

“Yeah, there is that.”

“Do you like it here in Peoria, Tony?” Jack asked as he lined up a shot.

“Yeah, I do. Really. I enjoy the police work.”

“You’re treated well, taken care of.”

“All true. It would be nice to have a little more privacy, but other than that, this is a pretty sweet deal.”

Stepping over to Tony, Jack used his free hand to rub Tony’s shoulder. “I have a feeling that if you had any more privacy, you’d only get yourself into more trouble.”

“I told you, I’m careful.”

“You’re causing quite a stir around town. Too many women, Tony, it only causes problems.”

“I have a lot of love to spread around, Chief.”

Jack laid his cue stick down, then took a seat on the bar stool next to Tony. “It has to stop. I have too many parents with too many complaints. This isn’t how things are done in a small town. Men are expected to date one woman, marry her and live happily ever after.”

“What if she isn’t the right one? I mean, if you don’t date around, how do you know?”

“That’s what her parents are there for. If it’s not right, they’ll tell her to stop seeing you. But carrying on the way you do is only going to get you into trouble. So it stops here.”

“You can’t tell me to stop dating.”

“Yes, I can, slave.”

Tony pulled back in shock. It was the first time Jack had ever played the ‘slave’ card. “You can’t mean that.”

“I do.”

“I have needs. Physical needs.”

Jack nodded, then downed the rest of his beer and set the bottle down. “I know that, son. Come on over here. I want to show you something.”

An uneasy feeling washed over Tony as he stood and followed Jack across the basement. He began to wonder if this was where some girl’s father and other relatives jumped out from hiding and forced him into a marriage he didn’t want to be a part of.

Jack led him to a locked door, then unlocked it and let Tony walk into the darkness. Before the lights came on, Tony heard the sound of the deadbolt being locked behind him. Then the lights came on and he stood speechless as he faced the bed in the center of the room.


	6. A Private Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out what Chief Coulter's true plans for him are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Chapter may contain non-consensual sex/rape and other violence.
> 
> Chapter 6 was originally posted May 2, 2010.

Jack laid a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I loved my wife very much. We were married for a few years before I realized that I actually preferred looking at men, rather than women. But Peoria is a small town and that isn’t acceptable behavior. So we stayed married and raised our boy, then she came down with cancer. She died six years ago.”

“I’m sorry, Jack.”

“I vowed not to disgrace her by taking anyone else into the bed we shared, so I built this room down here.”

Tony nodded slowly, not liking where the conversation seemed to be heading. He felt Jack lean closer, feeling his breath on his neck. The bed was built atop a step-up platform. Off to one side was a toilet, sink and shower, no door for privacy. The room also held a cabinet and two dressers. On the other side of the bed was a mini-fridge, another cabinet, a microwave oven, a small table with two chairs, a television set and a desk.

“You’ve been drinking tonight, Tony. It would be irresponsible of me to allow you to drive home.”

“I could walk. It’s not that far,” Tony said as he attempted to move away.

“You’re staying here tonight. With me.”

“I’ll take the couch, no problem.”

Jack grasped Tony’s arm and held him tightly. “You will stay here, in this room, with me. Get undressed.”

Tony swallowed deeply and wished he hadn’t worn something quite so tight, or left his shirt opened as far as he had. “Jack, I’m flattered, but I’m not interested.”

Jack chuckled softly and whispered into Tony’s ear. “You don’t have a choice, slave.” With one hand still on Tony’s shoulder, Jack slipped the other one underneath Tony’s shirt, rubbing small circles against Tony’s chest before unbuttoning the shirt the rest of the way. “I picked you out special from the start, Tony. Your good looks, pretty smile. I wanted you the first time I saw your picture, that glint in your eye. I saw that you were raised a freeman, knew you’d have lots of spirit left in you, pride. I want you. I want to break you. Just like cowboys would catch and break wild horses out on the range a hundred years ago. You like to think you’re uncatchable, untrainable, unbreakable, but you’ve been caught and trained. Now, I am going to break you.”

Pushing them toward the bed, Jack kissed Tony’s neck and settled his hands at his waist. 

“Please, I don’t want this,” Tony begged as he felt his knees going weak. Without thinking, he pushed Jack away. 

“I knew breaking you would be fun,” Jack said just before lunging at Tony.

Tony dodged quickly, escaping to the far side of the room. “It’s not a game. Jack, you’re drunk. This doesn’t have to happen. Please. Please. Let’s just sleep on this and we’ll talk. In the morning.”

“I’ll have you long before then.”

Tony could only elude Jack for a few minutes in the small room. In the end, Jack had cornered him into the shower. He was breathing heavily as Jack approached. Feeling his strength fading, Tony slowly collapsed to the cold, tiled floor, shaking his head.

“Take off you clothes,” demanded Jack. “Now! You know I have the right to punish you for disobeying an order. Get undressed!”

Tony’s hands shook as he fumbled with his shirt and tossed it aside, then removed his boots and socks. Jack let out a low whistle of approval as Tony dropped his jeans to the floor, then pushed his underwear down after them.

“My, all that physical fitness has done your body a world of good, son.”

Tony was biding his time and trying to think of a way out of this. “I’ll behave,” he promised half-heartedly.

“I know. In the end you’re going to do exactly as I tell you. It’s your place as a slave and my place as your master.” Jack smiled and nodded toward the bed. “Now be a good boy and present that fine ass for me.”

“You can’t be serious. Jack, I am a trained police officer. How can you do this? You can’t force me to sleep with you.”

“Tony, I was afraid it may come to this.” Jack shook his head and stepped closer, leaning over Tony in the corner of the shower. 

He didn’t see the small discipline rod Jack carried, but he felt it. The first jolt shook his body. The second left him unable to move as he felt the painful throbs pulse through him.

Jack sat beside him, gathering Tony’s limp body into his arms, cradling him like a child. “I wish you wouldn’t make me do that, but you’re going to have to learn, one way or another.”

Closing his eyes, Tony allowed Jack to rock him gently and kiss his forehead. His muscles were still tingling from the shock, but his thoughts were clear in his mind. Over the past few months, Tony had begun to think of Jack almost as a father. Like his father, Jack had become Tony’s worst nightmare.

“Ever been taken by a man before, Tony?” asked Jack.

“No. Never.”

“I was hoping I'd be your first.” Jack shifted his hold on Tony, then cupped his chin, tilting it upward for a kiss. “I’ve been waiting so long for this night. Planning for so long.”

“Go ahead then, do what you want.”

“Your words speak of compliance, but your tone fails to hide your bitterness, Tony. We take good care of you here. You are a slave. Most slaves would bend over backwards to show their appreciation.”

Tony chuckled briefly, “You don’t want me to bend over backwards, Jack. You just want me to bend over and take it.”

“Many people have gotten fucked in worse ways.”

Remaining silent for a moment, Tony considered the what was likely the truth. Freeman or slave, so many people got royally fucked one way or the other. Why should he be any different?

Jack held onto Tony as he stood up. “Still a little off balance tonight, aren’t you?”

“Yeah? I’m not the only one.” Tony tried to pull away from Jack’s grasp.

“Get on the bed. Now!” Jack ordered.

Tony managed to twist his arm free and put a few feet between them. “What if I take this to Mayor Reyes and the City Council?”

“Don’t threaten me, Tony. I know more ways to make your life one of utter misery than you have ever dreamt of. Did you know it’s up to me to decide when it’s time to sell you slaves? Up to me when to buy new rookies? And once I’ve decided you’re for sale, that means anyone can buy you.” Closing the space between them, Jack reached out and rubbed Tony’s chin. “Would you like that? For me to buy you and play with you forever?”

“Not really.” Tony leapt onto the bed and across it, landing heavily on the other side.

“Well, then I’ll make you a deal. You play with me now and when I’m done, I’ll send you on your way with the highest recommendation.”

“On my way?”

“It was never our intention to keep you twelve. Our intention is to train you and once you are competent officers we will sell you to a larger city and we will purchase another few slaves and train them. New rookies for us, new careers for the rest of you. That’s how we sold this to the taxpayers, that eventually, it would be improving our police force and making money for the city.”

“Nice,” Tony said sarcastically as he looked around the room for anything he could use to defend himself.

“Slave, on your knees now, or face punishment.”

Tony laughed as he lunged from Jack’s grasp again. “What punishment could possibly be worse than getting fucked by you?”

Jack grinned and nodded. “Looks like you’re wanting to find out. We’re done playing for tonight, Tony.”

Tony watched as Jack walked over to a cabinet, withdrawing a rope. Tony tried to stay on his toes, ready to move.

“I was a calf roping champion in my teens,” Jack said as he fed out a length of rope and began to spin the looped end.

Tony made one last dash to get away, but found himself lassoed a few moments later. Jack was on him in an instant, wrapping a leather tie around his wrists, binding them behind Tony’s back.

“You can go along easy, or I can get the discipline rod back out. Whichever you prefer.”

Tony bit his lip, knowing there was no way to escape his situation. Whether or not Jack used the rod on him again, he was going to do as he pleased and Tony was painfully aware of that fact.

“I’ll do what you want,” Tony said bitterly. “Whatever you want. It’s not like I have a choice.”

“No, you don’t. Not really,” Jack admitted. With a firm grip on Tony’s arm, Jack pulled him to his feet and toward the bed. “Bend forward,” he commanded, still holding onto Tony’s bound arms, holding him steady as Tony leaned forward onto the bed, finding that the step-up platform the bed was on had been designed so mattress would be waist high for the average man. Jack used his boots to kick Tony’s feet apart, widening his stance. “You look good like this, Tony.”

Holding his position, Tony trembled slightly as he waited for Jack’s next move. Closing his eyes, he listened as Jack walked over to the dresser and began rummaging through a couple of drawers. Curiosity opened his eyes as Jack began tossing various items onto the bed in front of him. First were some leather cuffs and a heavy strap, followed by a tube of lube, a heavy collar, a dildo and more leather straps.

Tony fought the urge to run again, knowing he had no escape. Tears of frustration welled in his eyes as he buried his head into the comforter. Jack loosened the rope binding Tony's wrists and buckled on the leather cuffs first before attaching them to two of the leather straps then fastened the straps to the headboard. 

“You might want to take hold of those straps. It’ll save you some pain in your wrists,” said Jack as he moved on to buckling two more leather cuffs to Tony’s ankles, then fastened them to leather straps attached to the legs of the bed. 

Tony watched as Jack picked up the heavy leather collar next, running his fingers over it as if he were momentarily lost in his memories attached to the collar. After a few moments, he wrapped the collar around Tony’s neck and buckled it on.

“I don’t like having to punish my men,” Jack said as he picked up a heavy double stitched strap.

“Then don’t,” said Tony as he tugged against the straps and cuffs that held him securely.

Jack chuckled as he doubled over the strap and snapped it loudly with a quick tug. “Then you’d never learn. People don’t learn to behave unless they learn to fear the punishment. Fits right in with police work, don’t you think?” Jack asked as Tony remained silent. “Punishment works if it fits the misbehavior and is applied relatively soon after the misbehavior. Your punishment is for disobeying your superior officer and making evasive moves to elude your punishment. Thirty lashes with the leather strap will be your punishment.”

“Wait a minute!” Tony yelled, almost in a panic. “The discipline rods, they don’t leave marks. Why? Why a strap?”

Jack gently laid the leather strap across Tony’s bare buttocks. “Exactly. The strap will leave a lasting memory with you. You won’t forget the lesson as quickly. I want you to count out the lashings aloud, Tony. All thirty strikes. If you miscount, we will start over with one. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

At the first fall of the strap, Tony cringed and grabbed hold of the headboard straps, his body tensing up as he counted out, “One.”

Each of the strikes that followed seemed more painful than the previous one as they fell against his skin. He could feel the burn of the pain each time the strap fell.

“Red looks good on you, Tony,” said Jack as he kept a steady pace.

Tony gritted his teeth and began breathing more heavily as the pain grew, but he kept the count straight in his head as he called out the numbers. He refused to cry as he felt the blows become harder. His hands grabbed at the bedspread and the straps. Then he noticed the straps bore what looked like gouges from fingernails. Tony knew he wasn’t the first in this room and wondered who the others were; whether they had been slaves like him, or freemen.

By the time the count reached thirty, Tony was exhausted, content to release the support of the headboard straps and collapse onto the bed. Half in a daze, he barely felt it as Jack removed the cuffs from his wrists and ankles.

“Now that you know what will happen when you refuse to obey, I hope you will keep it clearly in mind next time you are tempted to disobey me.” Tony felt Jack’s hands on him, pulling him further onto the bed. “Come up and lie beside me.”

Knowing this was another order, Tony crawled his way fully onto the mattress, next to Jack. He didn’t want to face Jack, so he kept his head turned away, resting it against his arms. Tony did his best to relax as Jack began to rub his back.

“Face me,” ordered Jack.

Tony swallowed hard, then turned his head to face Jack. 

Jack studied Tony’s expression, then cupped his chin and moved closer to kiss Tony’s lips. Closing his eyes, Tony did his best to imagine he was kissing someone else. Anyone else. At first the kisses were chaste, a bare brushing of the lips, then Jack pressed harder, his hand moving to the back of Tony’s neck. Feeling he had no choice, Tony surrendered to the onslaught, parting his lips and allowing Jack to take what he wanted.

Tony’s thoughts drifted back to his days in college. It was the best time of his life. Memories flooded back to him of being popular on his campus. His thoughts drifted back to football practice, when he used to see many smiling faces watching him run across the field and pass the ball. One memory suddenly stuck out. It was an early morning practice when not a lot of spectators showed up. But there were a few. The one that caught Tony’s attention was the man with the searing blue eyes. 

Tony had learned that the man was a friend of one of his teammate’s father, an old buddy who had served with him in the Marines. Tony struggled to remember the man’s name, but it eluded him. The memory of his eyes were enough. Even back then, Tony would have had no problem kissing the man with those beautiful blue eyes.

A slap to his sore ass brought Tony’s thoughts instantly back to the present, tensing as Jack shifted until he was sitting atop Tony’s lower back. “Don’t fall asleep on me yet, Tony. We’re not nearly done for the night,” he said as he began massaging Tony’s back. “It’s not all about me getting off, Tony. You’re allowed to enjoy this, too. If there’s anything special you want or want to try, you can ask. I want you to be happy.”

“What if I’m not happy with you?”

“Being both your boss and your master,” Jack began, then leaned close to Tony’s ear to continue, “and your soon-to-be lover, I would say you’re going to have to deal with it or change that attitude of yours. I can do a lot for you, Tony. I’m one of the most powerful men in Peoria.”

Tony failed to contain his laughter.

Jack gave Tony’s shoulder a hard squeeze then moved to stand up. “I can make your life very easy or I can make it very difficult. If you’re as smart as I think you are, you will play along and you will find yourself taken very good care of as repayment.”

“So I’m going to be your live in rent boy?”

“Live in you say? I like the way you think.” Jack’s eyes glazed over as he considered the perks of allowing Tony to stay at his house. “That could be a good plan, DiNozzo. See? I knew you were smart. Stand up.”

Moving slowly, Tony pushed himself to the edge of the bed, swung his legs over the side and stood up. He followed the motion when Jack waved him to the foot of the bed.

“Assume the position,” Jack ordered.

Tony sighed deeply, then glanced down at the bed. He knew what Jack wanted. His muscles twitched as he debated whether he should try talking or fighting his way out of the situation, but he didn’t think he’d manage anything more than delaying the inevitable. After a few moments, he leaned onto the mattress, presenting his bare ass toward Jack.

Stepping forward, Jack kicked at Tony’s feet, spreading his legs wide. “The more you relax, the easier it will be. I’m going to do a little prep on you first, get you ready for the real thing. If you want the straps to hold onto, let me know. Some men actually enjoy being in bondage for this, but I’ll just set them out for you to take hold of if you want.”

“Whatever you think is best. It’s not like I’ve ever done this before, although it seems that you have.”

“You’re right there. I have had a few experiences with other men.” Moving back around to the head of the bed, Jack whispered into Tony’s ear, “None of them as fine as you, though.” 

Tony grimaced and watched as Jack tightened the two leather straps to the headboard and left them within reach of Tony’s hands and pushed a pillow underneath his chest. After that, Jack grabbed the vibrator and lube, then returned to the foot of the bed.

Closing his eyes, Tony tried not to think about what was going to happen, then the familiar sound of vinyl gloves snapped him back to the present. It was a sound they heard every time they put on gloves to collect evidence. Soon was the unfamiliar sensation of cool lube pressing against his hole. At first Tony tried to fight it, but he couldn’t prevent the well-lubed, gloved finger from sliding past his protesting muscles.

“The more you fight, the more it’s going to hurt. Especially tomorrow,” warned Jack. “Just relax and let it happen. I’ll bet one day you’re going to learn to enjoy it. I’ll have you begging for more.”

“I bet you won’t.”

Jack laughed heartily and slapped Tony’s ass hard again. “I knew you were going to be a fun toy. Now breathe deeply. It’ll go easier on you the first time if you concentrate on your breathing. Just like anything else physical that you do. We’ll start slow and build up the pace.”

Tony moaned as Jack slipped in a second finger, twisting the pair around to get him used to the feeling. Jack’s other hand was still resting on the small of his back, as a reminder for Tony to stay down, leaned prone across the mattress.

“Just get on with it,” Tony snarled as his gut churned.

A moment later, Jack withdrew his fingers with a soft chuckle. The faint buzzing sound of the vibrator tickled Tony’s ears as Jack nudged the end into Tony’s hole, working it in slowly. “Just going to loosen you up a bit.”

Tony began breathing heavily and grabbed at the leather straps as the vibrator touched something deep inside of him. He shifted uncomfortably, torn between wanting that touch and wanting to get away. Tucking his head down, he bit into the pillow, hoping to mute anything that Jack might take as a moan of pleasure.

Jack smiled as he worked the vibrator in and out of Tony’s ass. The site of the vibrator disappearing into Tony’s body was turning him on quickly. As he watched Tony’s reaction, he felt proud of himself for choosing this man. He had a feeling Tony was going to be both a challenge and a lot of fun.

“It’s okay if you want to scream or moan. The room is soundproof. Even if it wasn’t, I think we’re far enough from the neighbors that no one would hear you. It’s okay to be loud.”

“You’re a fucking bastard,” Tony yelled as he panted. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead before dripping downward toward the mattress.

Jack leaned forward and licked at the warm sweat dripping just below Tony’s ear. “I hope you’re ready,” he said softly, kissing Tony’s ear as he withdrew the vibrator.

The next few moments seemed to drag by aggravatingly slowly in Tony’s world. He was as ready as he would ever be and wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. If he was lucky, the chief wouldn’t last long. “Go ahead,” he yelled. “Get on with it.”

“I like it when you’re feisty. That glint of mischievousness in your eye and the way you challenge authority, it turns me on. Makes me want to strip you naked, toss you over the desk and ride you hard.”

Tony felt Jack enter him slowly. It wasn’t bad at first, but the deeper Jack pressed, the more painful it became. “Jack! It hurts. Stop. Please, stop,” he begged as he pulled hard against the leather straps.

“I’m going in slowly, lots of lube. It’ll take a while for you to adjust, but the more you relax, the easier it will be. Loosen up, Tony,” advised Jack as he massaged Tony’s back again, moving in slowly, slowly in and slowly out, before driving in deeper. “Accept it, take it. I know you can take it, Tony. All of it.”

Taking hold of Tony’s hips, Jack adjusted his position and pushed in fully. “Relax, Tony. I’ll keep it slow tonight. The first time is always the most difficult, but it’ll get better, I promise. You’re not feeling any more pain than you gave to some of the women you fucked. It’s just an adjustment period, something you’re going to get used to. We’ll work on boring your hole out, because trust me, we’ll be doing this a lot.”

Keeping his breathing even seemed to help. As did grasping at the leather straps and the bedspread. Anything to keep his mind off of what Jack was doing was a relief. Tony let his mind drift back again to the man he’d met at his college. He was visiting for Homecoming weekend. He was there with George Gibson to see George’s son, Wade, play football. 

They’d all gone out to dinner one night. Tony remembered shaking the man’s hands. Perfect hands. Tony remembered the strength he felt in those hands. They had stayed through dessert then George sent the boys on their way while he and his friend remained at the restaurant talking over a couple of drinks. George said he knew the boys would prefer to hang out with their friends and girlfriends rather than ‘listen to a couple of old men talk about boring old bullshit’.

‘Gunny?’ Tony thought. Didn’t Wade’s dad call his friend ‘Gunny’?

Tony felt himself moan involuntarily as Jack found his prostate, stroking it with every thrust. True to his word, Jack was taking things slower than Tony wanted him to. At this point Tony wanted Jack to get off of him and let him get to sleep. He found the moaning seemed to help. Each time he moaned, Jack seemed to speed up and tried to drive in deeper. 

“Damn it,” Tony cursed as he felt a wave of pleasure flow across his body. “Fuck!”

“I knew you’d change your mind. You’re enjoying it, aren’t you? You want more, don't you?”

“Fuck me, Jack. Do it! Fuck me hard.”

The sound of Tony’s voice sent him over the edge. Tony felt Jack ejaculate deeply inside of him and wished he could somehow clean himself out. Turning his head, he looked longingly at the shower as Jack withdrew. He listened as Jack removed the condom and tossed it into the trash. 

“Move back up onto the bed, Tony.”

Using the straps for leverage, Tony pulled himself fully onto the mattress as he felt Jack settle next to him on the bed. He still didn’t want to face Jack, so he turned away. A tremble washed through him as Jack spooned up behind him.

“You have no idea how this is going to change things for you, Tony. You’re going to be my star rookie. No one will touch you without my permission. I’m going to give you some special projects and special training. You’re going to be the best and the brightest on the force and I’ll be your mentor.”

Tony felt Jack’s possessive arm snake across his waist, holding him firmly. “I’m going to think about letting you stay here with us. I know you don’t like sharing a room with five other guys,” Jack continued sleepily. “Can’t make it look suspicious. Have to find a reason. But you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Having your own private room?”

Tony allowed his eyes to glance around in the darkness. He couldn’t see much in the dim glow of the bathroom’s nightlight. “I was hoping for something a little less basement-like, to be honest.”

Holding Tony tight, Jack kissed the back of his head. “Always good for a laugh, aren’t you? This is just my playroom. There’s a spare bedroom upstairs. If you stay here, that will be your room. Your own private room.”


	7. Nowhere To Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chief gives Tony a new job title, and another officer realizes Tony's in trouble and tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 was originally posted May 16, 2010.

Tony awoke the next morning feeling naked and sticky. There was a hand shaking his shoulder. When his eyes blinked open, the events of the previous night came flooding back to him. For a moment, he looked up at Chief Coulter, who was sitting beside him on the bed, already dressed in his uniform. Tony tried tugging the comforter over his head, but the Chief only pulled it away.

“You still have a job to do. And so do I. Time to get up, Tony.” With a heavy slap to Tony’s ass, the Chief rose to his feet, sipping from his coffee cup. “Get up now. That’s an order, son.”

Tony groaned out his dissatisfaction with the demand, but barely managed to sit himself up before he promptly fell to the floor as the Chief grabbed for his arm. 

“Steady there. The bed is built up higher than most, but you’ll get used to that in time.”

“Don’t want to,” Tony mumbled grudgingly as he made his way to the toilet.

“I have a special assignment for you today.”

“Going to learn a new position?”

The Chief slapped his hand against his leg and laughed heartily. “Tony, I don’t know what to say. I do love having you around. And well, having you in general. I am going give some serious thought to allowing you to live here full time. But I was referring to police work. I can’t have you showing up for work in what you wore here last night.”

“Might be a little suspicious? Just maybe? Someone might start asking uncomfortable questions? Won’t they be suspicious when I don’t show up for roll call?”

“I took you off this morning’s roll call. Don’t forget, I am the Chief of Police. I hand out the assignments and approve the schedule. I brought a robe down for you to wear for now. I’ll grab some of your things at the station today and bring them back here.”

“My roommates, they’re going to know I never came home last night. How are you going to explain that?” asked Tony as he returned, taking the offered robe.

“Like I said last night, it would have been irresponsible of me to allow you to drive in your condition. I’ll let them know you’re fine and that I have you working on some files at the house. Come on over to the desk.”

Tony obeyed the order and sat in the chair while the Chief started up the computer. The Chief tapped the stack of folders sitting on the desk.

“We have some new programs available. You’re going to become our research expert. I want you to spend the day going through these case files. Double check all the pertinent information. Make sure all the contact phone numbers and addresses are correct. See if they’ve moved. See if they still own the same cars. Find out where they work. With the new software, it’s easier to check on this stuff, or so I’m told. Check their Driver’s Licenses. See if there are any more arrests, anything similar. Read through the case files, see if we missed something.”

Tony nodded his head as the computer screen lit up. The Chief leaned over Tony, setting the screen so Tony could create his own login. “Click there to get access your email. I’ve sent you a few other things to take care of. Here’s where you can access the state and national data bases.”

Again the Chief logged himself in, then allowed Tony to create his own separate login. 

“There’s food in the fridge and cabinets. Eat whatever you want. I’ll bring one of your uniforms over around lunch time. And I will check on your progress. Understand?”

“Yes, Chief.”

“Take a shower if you want. There are towels over there in the cabinet.” With a hand on Tony’s chair, the Chief spun him around, facing the door. “See the tiled floor there by the door? Don’t go there without invitation. Understood?” He waited for Tony to nod. “Don’t touch that door. If you do, I will know and I will punish you.”

“Can I ask a question, Chief?”

“Sure.”

“What does Cameron think you keep in here?”

“Old police files, case files. He knows better than to try to get in here. I’ve always told him it was boring stuff. He’s a teenager, Tony, there’s nothing less interesting to him than a bunch of old paperwork and boring reading.”

“How are you going to explain my presence here to him?”

“You mean, if I allow you to move in with us? He’s my kid, he’ll buy anything I tell him. Maybe I can say it’s so I can mentor you, or perhaps so you can mentor him. Oh, one more thing,” Jack said, reaching to release the collar around Tony’s neck. “This is only for playtime, not for work time.”

“Well, thanks for clearing that up,” replied Tony as he began tapping away on the keyboard.

Jack patted him on his back then pulled a couple of VHS tapes from a shelf. “And if you do get bored and feel like learning something a little more interesting, this tape has a nice selection of positions to learn and this one teaches you how to give blowjobs. You may find them quite educational.”

Tony waited until the Chief left the room and locked the door behind him before allowing his agony to show on his face. He glanced around the room, feeling caged and defeated. Taking a shower sounded good, so he started there then found a box of cereal and milk for breakfast.

After spending some time getting familiar with the software, Tony picked up the first file, reading through the reports. He was finishing up reading the last of the files when he heard the key in the door. Turning, he saw Jack walk in carrying a uniform.

“I brought you lunch. Find anything interesting?”

After laying the uniform on the bed, Jack walked up behind Tony, resting his hands on Tony’s shoulders.

“Just running through the files. Haven’t spent too much time on the searches yet. I wanted to get a feel for the cases first.”

Jack nodded supportively and patted Tony’s shoulder before handing him a brown bag. “Burger and fries for you. I told everyone that you are now our research and information officer. They’ll expect that you’ll spend more time doing office work and probably running some errands to Springfield, possibly Chicago.”

Tony nodded slowly.

“And I made these for you,” Jack said as he dropped a couple keys onto the desk. 

“Keys?”

“Yeah. You have a key to the house here and the other one is to this room. You can come in here to work if you need a quiet place. I thought it might seem odd for you to move here right away, but you can come over to work or to discuss cases, shoot pool, whatever. I want you to keep that door locked even if you think no one is home. I have a key and Cameron is not allowed in this room, so that door stays locked. Cameron’s at school most of the day and he spends a lot of time over at Rick and Becca’s. The family thinks it’s good for him to spend time over there, having a mother figure and all.”

“And you do work a lot.”

“That’s also true. He’s a good kid, but it is a good thing for him to be in that family environment. He stays over there most weekends, especially if I’m working a lot. He gets more attention there and Becca is a much better cook than I am, that’s for sure.”

“It’s nice he has a cousin his age, too.”

“Yeah, he and Travis have always been close. As close as brothers. Do you have any brothers, Tony?”

“Nope. Only child.”

“One thing about being a Police Officer, every man in blue is your brother now.”

“Good to know,” Tony said as he took a bite of the burger.

“Stick around here as long as you like. When you leave, lock the doors behind you. Make sure to wear your uniform back. I’ll wash your clothes next time I do laundry.”

“Thanks, Jack.” Tony returned his attention to the computer as he finished eating his lunch. 

Jack patted his shoulder once more before leaving the room. Tony breathed a sigh of relief until he realized Jack hadn’t left the house, but had only gone upstairs. Every time he heard footsteps, Tony raised his eyes to the ceiling, as if he hoped he could tell where Jack was and what he was doing through the floor. 

Tony continued working on the files until Jack returned and invited him upstairs for dinner. “Be sure to turn off that computer and lock the room,” Jack said. “And don’t forget to change. And hurry, dinner will be ready in five minutes.”

Tony nodded and began to shut down the computer and organize the folders. Dropping the robe onto the bed, he changed quickly into his uniform before heading upstairs.

Cameron was already seated at the table as was his cousin, Travis. 

“Told you they’re close as brothers. Can’t hardly ever find one without the other,” Jack said as he ruffled his son’s hair fondly. “Rick’s working at the station tonight, so I’m taking on these two ruffians to give Becca some time to herself. Officer DiNozzo has been working on that new system all day, so he will be joining us for dinner.”

Tony smiled at the boys, who seemed bored by his presence, then took the seat the Chief had indicated. 

An hour later, Tony returned to the Police Station, nodding at Rick, Jack’s younger brother and Assistant Chief, as he entered to fill out his time sheet before heading next door to the barracks. He felt like he had been holding his breath and walking on eggshells for too many hours. Sitting on his bunk, he buried his face into his hands for a few minutes as he ran through the recent events in his mind. 

He played through scenarios of whom he could tell or of how he could refuse to go back, but he knew that Jack held the upper hand on him. There seemed little he could do. Except, he could research the situation. Now that he had unrestricted use of the databases and the computer, he could do his own online research. Perhaps he could find something, anything, to help him.

It wasn’t until he heard the front door opening that he snapped out of his thoughts. Standing up slowly, he felt the soreness in his muscles and began to undress. Taking his time, he carefully hung up his uniform. He’d only worn it for an hour, so it was still plenty clean.

“Hey there partner,” came a familiar voice.

“How was your day on the streets?” Tony asked as he pulled off his undershirt.

Eric stood beside his own bunk undressing. “Quiet day, nothing much to report. I’m just glad it’s over. So I hear you have a new job title.”

“Yeah. Chief thinks I’m pretty smart or something,” said Tony as he grabbed his bathroom kit and began heading into the showers.

“Tony!” Eric called, his voice sounding distressed.

Tony stopped in his tracks and turned, flashing his smile. “What’s up?”

“Is that blood?” Eric asked as he approached, his eyes focused on the back of Tony’s briefs and legs. “What the hell happened?”

Tony froze for a moment. He’d felt the soreness, but hadn’t thought he had any actual damage. “I, um, I don’t know,” he stammered.

Eric grabbed Tony’s arm and quickly pulled him into the shower. “Take them off so I can check. Do it, Tony. This could be something serious.”

“So what, you’re a doctor now?”

“No, but I know that isn’t normal.”

Tony headed for the last shower in the room and dropped his briefs, then turned on the water. Eric grabbed him, holding him back. “Not until I check this out.”

Tony twisted his arm away. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Tony, you’ve been beaten, whipped. Look at these welts! What aren’t you telling me?”

Tony let the water roll off of his body, hoping it took any evidence of blood down the drain along with it. Eric took the shower beside him, still watching him, concerned.

“Tony! What the hell is going on?”

“Not here,” Tony whispered. “We know there’s a camera in here. There could just as easily be a bug.”

“The water would mask our voices,” Eric replied, more quietly, his eyes wandering to the camera they already knew about and suspiciously searching for any evidence of a listening device.

“Can’t be sure. Can’t risk it.”

“We’re going out tonight. You and me. I know a place.”

“There’s nowhere safe.”

Eric watched as Tony’s eyes glazed over, staring blankly at the wall.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Rick watched out the window as Eric and Tony, obviously not in uniform, got into one of the patrol cars and pulled off the station lot. A moment later, he was on the phone to his brother. “Hey Jack, did you give Officers DiNozzo and Kinder permission to take a patrol car out?”

“No. Did they say where they were headed?”

“Nope. They’re not in uniform. That’s why it struck me as so odd, because they all know the patrol cars are only to be used when they’re on duty.”

“Do me a favor. Track them. Let me know where they’re going.”

“Will do, Jack.”

“By the way, nice catch.”

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A few blocks away from the station, Eric pulled over at a convenience store, returning a few minutes later with a twelve-pack of beer, which he locked in the trunk before returning to the driver’s seat.

“Where are we going?” asked Tony.

Eric smiled. “Aren’t you worried the patrol car is bugged?”

Tony shrugged.

“Robinson Park. Lots of trails. Too late for many people to be around. Thought we’d take a hike and do some talking.”

“Why?”

“Because I know something happened and I’m curious why you’re trying to protect someone who hurt you.”

“What makes you think anyone hurt me?”

“Really, Tony? Bloody underwear? Welts all over your ass? It doesn’t take the top of the class to figure out someone hurt you.”

Tony sat back in his seat as they continued driving. Eric slowed as he pulled into one of the gravel lots, parking the car where it couldn’t be seen from the road.

Tony grinned as they got out of the car. “Just seeing a patrol car here will probably scare off any horny teenagers.”

“And underage drinkers,” added Eric as he lightly touched Tony’s shoulder, directing him toward the trail head. It was just getting dark, but there was still enough light for them to navigate the trail. They didn’t go too far before Eric took a detour off the path, nodding for Tony to follow him.

“I busted some kids up here a couple weeks ago,” Eric admitted. “I told them the next people I find up here after dark are going to jail and I suggested they wouldn’t want it to be them.”

“Very shrewd,” Tony said as he took a seat in the pine needles beneath a large tree.

“I brought a blanket,” said Eric as he unfurled the dark blanket they normally kept in the trunk.

Tony nodded and shifted onto the blanket, facing Eric, taking the beer that was offered to him.

“So tell me, Tony, what went on last night?” asked Eric as he twisted the cap off of his beer.

“We played some pool, drank some beer. He told me he was making me the new information and research officer.”

“When did he rape you?”

Tony nearly choked on a mouthful of beer. “What?”

“Tony, there’s no reason to deny it. I’ve been a slave longer than you. I’ve seen this way too many times before. I understand what you’re going through.”

“How can you?”

“Like I said, I’ve seen this all my life. Usually the victim is younger than you, but it still happens. They finally put laws into place protecting anyone under the age of eighteen. Even the owner of a slave can be arrested for statutory rape. Unfortunately, once a slave turns eighteen, there’s no more protection.”

“Well, there should be.”

“I agree. But we can’t vote. We can’t hold office. As slaves, we’re lucky if anyone out there gives a shit about fighting for our rights, our protection. I don’t know why they do it, but I’m glad they do. I’ve been in touch with some of them.”

“How?”

“There are web sites, phone numbers. You haven’t been in the system long enough to know what goes on and the way slaves are treated.”

“My dad owns slaves.”

“Yeah? What kind of slaves does he own? Housekeeper? Cook?”

“Yeah. Butler, driver, gardener.”

“Probably all older and he’s probably not screwing any of them or beating them.”

“Probably not. He had me around if he needed someone to hit.”

“Please tell me what really happened last night. It’s obvious he beat you. Why? He raped you, too, didn’t he? The marks aren’t bloody. He took you and you fought, didn’t you? That’s what happened, isn’t it?”

“Eric, look, we played pool and drank a bit. Then he said he wasn’t going to let me drive home because I’d been drinking. I don’t even know what happened exactly. One moment we’re sitting at his bar drinking beer, then we’re in this secret locked room in his basement and he’s chasing me around. He zapped me with a discipline rod and I collapsed.”

“And he beat you for trying to evade him?”

“Yeah. Thirty lashes. He tied me down, put a real collar on me. And, then he. Did it.” Tony quickly drained his beer and reached for another.

“He raped you?”

“Yeah.”

“Did he use a condom?”

“I don’t remember. I don’t want to remember. In the morning, he told me about this new job of mine. Told me I could work at his house anytime I want to.” Tony had been staring up at the stars, but turned to look into Eric’s eyes. “It’s going to happen again.”

Eric laid his hand atop Tony’s. “Go to the Mayor. The Chief doesn’t own you, the city does.”

“I mentioned that. He told me not to threaten him. He said they’d sell me and he would buy me and I’d be chained up in his basement all the time. Not too appealing to me.”

“Don’t go over there alone. I’ll go with you.”

Tony took a long drink before continuing. “You can’t protect me from him. I’m not the first one he’s had down there.”

“I know.”

“You know? How? You? Did he do this to you?”

“No. Not me. Ted has been with men before. It’s in his file. Will told me about it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to worry you. I didn’t think you were gay.”

“I’m not.”

“Ted is.”

“And that makes it okay?”

“No, of course not. But we thought he was only going after the gay guys. Will was worried.”

“Will is gay?”

“Bi. And so am I. He told me as a warning. The Chief took Ted. Eventually he did take Will. We figured I was next. We never suspected it would be you. If I had suspected, I would have said something.”

“It wouldn’t have helped. Jack made it very clear that he was in charge of me and that I had to obey his word or take the punishment. As if getting fucked by him wasn’t enough of a punishment.”

“We’ll find a way to keep you away from him.”

“How? He created this stupid new position as an excuse for me to spend more time at his house. There’s nothing we can do. He told me he chose me special. He said he wanted someone who would be a challenge. He liked that Peoria would be my first owner.”

“Sounds like he was looking for a virgin.”

Tony glowered at Eric for a few silent moments. When he found his voice, it was soft and low, almost a growl. “It's not like I’ve never had a woman before. I've had lots of women.”

“Bet he told you to end all that.”

“Yeah. He did. I am so screwed,” said Tony as he put his hands behind his head and stared into the night sky above.

Eric rolled onto his side, resting his arm across Tony’s waist as he watched Tony’s expression. “What are you thinking about?”

“I don’t know. I like the police work. But I don’t want to be the Chief’s sex toy.”

“Maybe it won’t be for long.”

“You kidding? He told me he’s been planning this, that he chose me for this. He’s been researching this. He developed this plan to buy slaves for the police force. He had to take it to the city council and then had to sell it to the voters. He had to have spent over a year planning this out. Maybe two or three. He’s not going to let me go for a long time. Then he’ll find some other unfortunate bastard.”

“I’m sorry,” Eric said softly.

A short distance away, Jack crouched in the brush, watching the pair through his binoculars. He had learned tracking and patience from years of hunting. He had found his quarry, now he had to decide on his next move. He watched the pair as they drank and chatted. Although he couldn’t hear the conversation, he had a pretty good notion of what the pair were discussing.

Tony was lost in his thoughts when Eric leaned over him, reaching for another beer. Tony allowed his arms to wrap around Eric, holding him in place. Their eyes met and they studied each other for a few moments.

Eric’s eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, his hair was soft and blonde. Tony thought about Ted and Will. They were both brown haired, over six feet tall and built more like Tony, whereas Eric was shorter, only five foot ten and his build was more slender. 

“Maybe you’re not his type,” Tony said softly. “Lucky.”

Lying on Tony’s chest, Eric could feel the way he was breathing. He felt Tony’s hands move from his waist to around his back, still holding him in place, chest to chest. Lowering his face, Eric let their lips meet. Tony allowed the introductory kissing to last only a few seconds before he flipped Eric onto his back, taking control.

“We could run?” he suggested half-heartedly.

Reaching up, Eric cupped Tony’s chin, smiling when Tony shifted and kissed his palm. “Dreamer.”

Snapping twigs and rustling leaves caught the pair’s attention. Tony rolled off of Eric in a flash and grabbed for a beer bottle. It was the closest thing to a weapon he had.

“Who’s there?” he called into the darkness.

A moment later the bright light of a flashlight blinded him, causing him to raise his arm defensively. Tony cautiously took a step backward as Eric scrambled to his feet. A moment later someone grabbed Eric. Tony started in his direction, bottle raised, until he heard a familiar voice.

“Stop, Tony. Drop the bottle.”

“Beer, blanket. What do you think they were planning on doing up here?” asked Rick.

Jack lowered the flashlight and stepped over to Tony. “Looks to me like they were up to no good.”

Thoughts whirled through Tony’s mind. “Shit, Jack. We were just talking. That’s all.”

“Didn’t know you two were into lip reading,” Jack said dryly. “Rick, you take Eric back. I’ll deal with Tony. Send someone to pick up the squad car they stole.”

“We are police officers,” said Eric. “We have keys to the patorl cars.”

“And you know very well that you are not to use them when you are off duty.”

“How else are we supposed to get around town?”

“Not our problem, slave. Enough arguing. He’s all yours, Rick. I’ll see you at the station later. Much later.”

Tony found himself handcuffed and being marched quickly down the trail while Rick remained with Eric.

Jack held onto Tony’s shirt firmly. “Didn’t I mention that I don’t share?”

“Share? Share what?”

“Do you think I’m stupid, boy? Is that it? Rick saw you two taking the patrol car. He tracked you with your ID chips and he called me. I’ve been watching the two of you, chatting away, drinking your beer. If we hadn’t have stepped in, you two would have been fucking by now.”

Tony snorted and shook his head.

“Makes me curious whether you were going to top him or let him top you. No matter. Like I said, I don’t share. You’re lucky you two didn’t get any further than a little kissing.”

“Nothing would have happened. We’re friends, that’s all.”

Once they reached the parking lot, Jack pushed Tony into the backseat of his car. Having difficulty balancing, Tony allowed himself to lie across the seat as Jack went to the driver’s side and pulled out of the lot. Tony had a pretty good idea where they were going.

Minutes later, they pulled into the garage at the Chief’s house. Tony remained still while Jack went into the house alone before returning. After grabbing Tony’s arm, Jack hustled him into through the basement to the locked room. Without a word, Jack hauled Tony over to the dresser and retrieved the collar, buckling it around Tony’s neck. Then he left Tony alone in the darkness.

Tony couldn’t tell how much time had passed by. He waited where he was left for what felt like hours before he struggled to make his way to the bathroom. With a little effort and pain, he managed work the handcuffs under his legs so his hands were in the front, allowing him to drop his pants and use the toilet more easily.

As he tired, he grabbed a couple towels settled himself into the shower, which at least provided three solid walls of protection. When he woke up, he saw no evidence that the chief had returned for him. When his stomach growled, he made his way over to the refrigerator and found some lunch meat and cheese. Taking his time, he managed to put together and eat a couple sandwiches along with some chips and cookies he found in the cabinet.

Then he waited. And waited. There weren’t very many tapes in the room, but Tony found a few movies to watch to help pass the time.

When Jack finally came to retrieve him, Tony had a couple days growth to his beard. “Well, you don’t look any worse for wear.”

“Are you going to let me go now?”

“I’m going to let you get showered, shaved and dressed, then you can go back to the station. But first, tell me what you’ve learned.”

“Learned?”

“I gave you two days alone to think about things. I had hoped you put the time to good use. Now, what have you learned?”

“Not to piss you off? That you can track me with my ID chip at anytime?”

“At least you’re headed in the right direction. What you need to learn is that you belong to me. Your ass is mine and I don’t share. I don’t want you running off, stealing squad cars and wandering around in the woods at night with other men. Understood?”

“Yes.”

Jack smiled as he reached to release the collar. “Go get cleaned up and into your uniform. I’ve decided to let you move in here. We’re going back to the station to gather your things and then we’ll get you all settled in.”

Tony attempted to keep from visibly shaking as he held out his hands so Jack could unlock his handcuffs, before he headed into the shower. When he was certain he was out of Jack’s view, he punched the wall then rested his head against it. He spoke softly as he watched the water rush down the drain. “I am so screwed. He’s going to make sure I don’t have a moment alone with anyone. He’s going to make sure I can never tell anyone.”

The chief drove him back to the station to get his things. Before he even got to his bunk, he noticed the bunk next to his was stripped bare. He checked Eric’s locker and found it empty. After quickly grabbing his things, he raced back to the car and found that Jack had gone. 

A moment later, he saw Jack and Rick at the door to the station, chatting. Jack turned and headed back to the car, while Rick only smiled and waved.

“Where’s Eric?” Tony asked the moment Jack had opened his door.

Jack calmly got into the car and started it, put it into reverse and carefully pulled out into the street, heading back to his house.

“Damn it, Jack! What did you do to Eric? Where is he? Did you kill him because he knew what you did?”

Jack chuckled as he smoothly took a corner. “Now Tony, I’m not a killer. I’m a lover. I thought you knew that,” he said, giving Tony’s knee a squeeze with his right hand. “We decided to send three officers back to the Auction House to see what sort of value they have now that they are trained, experienced officers. Eric is merely off to start a new career.”

“Who else?”

“Tony, another thing you have to work on is your tone of voice when you’re addressing me. It’s not your place to be questioning me or the things I do. And certainly not your place to be demanding anything from me, including answers to your questions.”

“Ted and Will? You sent away everyone who knew. The ones who might tell the others.”

“Feels kind of like I put you alone on an island, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah. One with nowhere to hide.”

“Now you’re starting to understand. I told you before, my place as your master, your place as a slave. I’m perfectly within my rights. I control you completely. Your life. Your ass. It all belongs to me. For now.”


	8. Not So Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron and his friends plot revenge when they feel Officer DiNozzo has harrassed them one too many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Chapter may contain non-consensual sex/rape and other violence.
> 
> Chapter 8 was originally posted May 24, 2010.

It was Tony’s second summer in Peoria, at the end of a particularly nice day when many of the local kids were out cruising the roads. There was never a problem in catching one’s quota of speeders, especially when watching over the highways. Tony flipped on his lights and sirens, then carefully pulled off the shoulder of the highway in pursuit of a speeder. 

Peoria was still small enough that Tony could tell the locals from visitors. During the summer especially, the local kids seemed to get their kicks cruising around and often driving recklessly, too fast and occasionally under the influence. Summer was also the busiest travel season. Pairing the reckless teens with added traffic tended to wind up in more accidents than Tony cared to see.

Up until this week, Tony had run into a problem arresting and ticketing a particular group of teenage boys that happened to run with Cameron and Travis. From the first time he pulled them over to any other run-ins he had with the group, either Cameron or Travis was quickly speed-dialing their fathers to tell Tony to let the boys go. It didn’t matter what they had in their possession or how dangerous or fast they were driving, Tony was simply told boys will be boys and to let the group go.

Today, however, Cameron and Travis were away at summer camp. The pair would be away for a month. Tony called for back-up and peered into his rearview mirror to adjust his mirrored sunglasses while he waited for his partner, Phillip to arrive. 

“What did they do this time?” Phillip asked across the radio.

“The usual. Speeding. Reckless driving. Knowing these guys, I’ll bet money that they have either beer or pot with them. Maybe both.”

“You know any tickets you write or charges you bring up will be dismissed. Why bother?”

“This crew is dangerous,” insisted Tony. “Some day they’re going to hurt or kill someone. I can’t stand by and say nothing. Maybe their parents don’t know.”

Phillip laughed before responding. “Tony, this is Peoria. Everyone knows.”

As Phillip pulled his cruiser onto the highway shoulder behind Tony’s, Tony got out of his car, nodded to Phillip and approached the driver’s side while Phillip approached on the passenger side. Tony rested his hand on his service revolver as he approached.

“Keep your hands where we can see them,” Tony called out loudly. “No sudden moves.”

“Come on, Officer DiNozzo, why are you hassling us?”

Tony looked through the car at Phillip on the other side. “Officer Dunlap, are we hassling these boys?”

“I don’t think so, Officer DiNozzo. I think we’re providing a service to the public by making sure our highways are safe to drive on.”

“Well, Nate. Officer Dunlap and I think we’re only doing our duty and are not actually hassling you at all. By the way, are those beer cans I see rolling around on your floorboards?”

“Must be from my dad,” replied the teen in the driver’s seat.

“I detect an odor of marijuana as well. Do you smell that, Officer Dunlap?”

“Indeed I do.”

“I need all of you to exit the vehicle, starting with you, Nate,” said Tony, as he tugged open the driver’s door.

“You are making a big mistake, DiNozzo.”

“Yeah? If I am, it won’t be the first time.”

Nate grudgingly exited the car, making sure that he brushed up against Tony as he headed to the side of the road. Phillip eyed Tony in warning. He knew the teens tended to push Tony’s buttons by getting away with anything because of who their friends were.

Phillip rounded up the two passengers and had them sit on the side of the road with Nate, while Tony began searching the car.

“That’s illegal,” yelled Nate. “I didn’t give you permission to search my car.”

Tony didn’t miss a beat as he used gloved hands to remove the half-full beer cans and search through the car. “I don’t need your permission, Nate. I have what we call probable cause, starting with your reckless driving, speeding and including the open alcohol in possession of a minor and the smell of illegal narcotics. And what do we have here?” 

Tony pulled a bag of pot and a small vial of pills from the glove compartment, then brought them over to the boys. 

“That looks suspiciously like evidence,” noted Phillip.

“Yeah, that’s what I was afraid of. I think we’re going to have to arrest this motley crew. Put them in jail.”

Fear flashed across one of the boys’ eyes. “You can’t! We’re minors.”

“Not to worry, Darryl. I’m sure your parents will be right down to bail you out,” Tony assured him with a smile.

“You’re an arrogant son of a bitch, DiNozzo,” yelled Nate as he rose to his feet, his hands fisting as he headed for Tony.

“Sit down!”

Nate didn’t stop until he was close enough to shove Tony in the chest. “It’s a complete farce having slaves arresting citizens in this town. Everybody knows it. You’re the one who should be in jail.” Nate punctuated his outcry by actually shoving Tony as hard as he could and spitting in his direction.

Tony quickly wrestled Nate to the ground and handcuffed him. “You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent.”

“Fuck you, DiNozzo. Everyone in town knows you’re nothing but a cheap whore. You’d serve the city better by selling yourself to the highest bidder outside the casino.”

Tony grasped Nate’s shirt near the shoulder and pulled the teen to his feet. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.”

“Everyone knows you’re the chief’s rent boy. It’s no secret he fucks you, you whore. How’s it feel to take it up the ass, slave?”

Tony shoved Nate against the car, holding him down. “You want to find out?” he asked, anger smoldering in his eyes. In an instant, Tony flipped Nate around, pressing him face down against the hot metal of his car, then kicking his legs out wide. Tony held him down to the car with one hand while searching him with the other. “We’ll be doing a cavity search at the station,” Tony warned as he pulled a pipe and a lighter from Nate’s jeans. “Too bad Cameron and Travis are at summer camp. I guess they forgot to give you their daddy’s cell numbers before they left.”

Nate twisted his neck to eye Tony. “You’re going to go down, DiNozzo.”

Pulling the teen off the car by the arm, Tony asked, “Are you really threatening me, Nate? I don’t think that’s wise.”

“Fuck you.”

“Let’s get you boys back to the station so we can call your parents in.” Tony winked at Phillip. “I had a feeling this was going to be a good day.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Cameron and Travis returned home after spending a month away at camp. A couple weeks later they gathered with their friends, Nate, Darryl and Craig, sitting on a hillside overlooking part of Peoria. The lights of the town stood out in the darkness of the night as the boys guzzled their beer and passed around the pipe.

“DiNozzo has to go down,” Nate said. “He was all over us while you guys were gone.”

“I’m in so much trouble with my parents,” added Darryl as his eyes fell to the ground.

Craig fiddled with blades of grass and licked his lips. “It’s like he knows he can’t do anything when you two are around, so he was on us all the time you were gone. He followed us around. It totally sucked.”

“My license is suspended because of that mother fucker,” Nate said as he reached for the pipe.

“Don’t you mean, police chief fucker?” asked Craig with a laugh.

Nate took a long drag from the pipe, then turned to hand it to Cameron. “I still can’t believe your dad fucks him.”

Cameron shrugged as he took the pipe, smoked, then passed it on to Travis. “Maybe DiNozzo’s a hot fuck. I don’t know.”

Travis giggled. “I can’t believe he has no clue everyone in town knows about it.”

“No shit! Just because they don’t do it upstairs, they think they’re hiding it.” Cameron shook his head and joined in the laughter.

“All I know is, we have to get that bastard. He's such an arrogant asshole. I can’t believe that slave put his hands on me, cost me my fucking license. I have a car and can’t fucking drive!”

Craig patted his shoulder. “Good thing I have a ride now.”

“True,” Nate agreed. “Otherwise we’d all be peddling our bikes around town.”

“Hey, I got my license now,” Travis reminded them. “As soon as I can afford a car, we’re golden. Actually, Nate, since you’re not using yours, maybe I could borrow it?” Travis began laughing uncontrollably as Nate punched his arm.

“So not funny, punk!” Nate said as he drained his beer and headed for a tree.

“And don’t forget, Cameron will turn sixteen in another couple weeks. He’ll have his license soon, too,” Travis called a bit louder.

Darryl huffed as he sipped at his beer. “It sucks being the youngest.”

“September will come soon enough,” Nate said as he returned. “We have to plan something. Something big. Your birthday is coming up, Cam. What can we do? There’s got to be some way to tie DiNozzo in.”

Craig refilled the pipe and lit it again. “DiNozzo’s a slave and a whore, right?”

“Sure.”

“Maybe Cam can ask his dad for a night with DiNozzo for his sweet sixteen?”

Nate slapped his leg and laughed loudly. “That is so fucking perfect. Check it out. Cam, you have to do this. Tell your dad you’re ready for that man to man talk, but you’d be more comfortable having it with DiNozzo. Make shit up. He’s younger, more hip, whatever.”

“All the girls think he’s totally hot,” added Travis.

Nate nodded, then continued with his plan. “And say you want it to be private. And special, since it’s your birthday.”

“You have to be super nice to DiNozzo until then,” suggested Craig. “That way, he won’t suspect anything’s up.”

“Yeah,” Nate agreed. “Buddy up to him. Then tell your dad you feel you’re ready for the talk and you want to have it with DiNozzo. Just say you’d be more comfortable.”

“Bet your dad will be relieved,” said Craig. “He’ll probably be more than happy to let DiNozzo have the chat with you.”

Nate turned to Cameron with a smile. “Oh, this is going to be so perfect. Tell your dad you want to have special night for your birthday. Ask him for a motel room so you and DiNozzo can have the talk in private. Tell him you guys can order pizza and watch movies. I bet both your dad and DiNozzo will buy that.”

“And no way your dad will say no! Especially not for your birthday,” added Travis.

Nate leaned back and stared up at the sky for a moment, lost in his dreams of the plan. “Pizza, movies, soda, then the chat. It’ll all seems so unsuspicious, so believable. Then we all show up and DiNozzo gets what he really deserves. He’ll be totally at our mercy.”

Craig held his fist out to bump it with the others’. “He’ll get his. That’s for sure.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony had learned to appreciate how high the bed in the basement was. It was, indeed, the perfect height to bend a grown man over. Tony could fully rest his weight onto the mattress while his feet could still touch the floor to help keep him stable. While he became used to Jack’s assaults, he never truly enjoyed them. His hands fisted in the bed sheets as Jack grunted behind him, thrusting into him with an almost annoyingly monotonous rhythm. Just when Tony was about to beg him to go faster, slower or do something, anything different, he felt Jack groan as he climaxed, then slap Tony’s ass as he pulled out.

Tony awoke the next morning with Jack beside him, turning him over to kiss him. He’d learned not to fight back very often. Jack always won in the end. There were times Tony’s feelings lashed out anyway, but this morning, he didn’t feel like dealing with the punishment that always came when he fought back.

With one hand, Jack stroked Tony’s chin, directing him as they kissed. His other hand pressed against Tony’s neck, fingers toying with his hair. Moving his hand lower, Jack held Tony’s hip, pulling him closer as he twined his legs with Tony’s.

“Ready for another round?” Jack asked with a smile.

Tony searched Jack’s eyes then felt him thrust forward and claim his mouth again, not waiting for Tony’s answer. Rolling Tony onto his back, Jack settled on top of him and pushed Tony’s legs aside as he aligned himself.

“You are a very handsome young man, Tony. Sexy. Fit. Attractive, especially when you’re vulnerable like this, on your back with your legs open wide.”

Tony had been avoiding eye contact, but he wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. Reaching above his head, he grasped the headboard to steady himself. “Go ahead, do it.”

A satisfied smile crossed Jack’s face. “You know I like it when you act like you want it. Tell me you want it.”

“Yeah, I want it. Fuck me hard, Jack. I want to feel every inch of your cock. Do it. Do it now.”

“Maybe you should have been an actor. Maybe a model. You could have made a living with your body,” Jack said as he pressed inside and began thrusting slowly.

“I feel like I do.”

“I’ve treated you well. Given you perks.”

“You’ve used me, Jack. You keep on using me.”

“Your place in life. Your place here in Peoria. I kept you here longer than most of the others. I wanted to make your life an easier one. Two of the original twelve are dead. Shot doing their duty. Seems some jurisdictions prefer to purchase slaves to patrol their deadliest streets. I’d never put you in the front lines, Tony. I’d never put you at risk like that.”

“Thanks, Jack. I’m sure I’ll sleep better at night knowing you’re keeping me away from the seediest parts of town.”

“You never fail to amuse.” Jack shifted Tony’s leg higher and bent down to kiss a trail across Tony’s chest.

Tony waited until Jack climaxed and relaxed before he turned away from him, attempting to go back to sleep. He was just drifting off when Jack pulled him back.

“I have a special assignment for you, Tony.”

“Lucky me.”

“Actually, yes. Cameron has really taken a shine to you. His birthday’s coming up. Sixteen. It’s amazing how quickly they grow up. He’s asked for a special birthday gift this year.”

“Let me guess. He wants a car. Something sporty?”

“Actually, no. Something much cheaper and probably a lot safer. I think. He likes watching movies with you, Tony. He likes how you do the voices and remember plots and dialog. He really does look up to you when he’s not acting like a snotty teenager. But you know kids. They have to go through their little hateful bouts and rebellions even when they truly love and admire you.”

“So what does he want? A portable DVD player?”

“Nope. Asked for a special night with you. Pizza and movies.”

“Really? That doesn’t sound like any teenager I’ve ever known.”

Jack tenderly rubbed Tony’s arm. “There’s more. He wants it to be a special night. Wants to stay in a motel. A boy’s night out away from the old man. And he wants you to talk to him about sex.”

Laughter freely escaped from Tony. “Sex? You want me to talk to your son about sex?”

“You know how uncomfortable kids are talking to their parents about sex. He probably thinks I haven’t had sex since his mother passed away. Poor boy. Anyway, he sees you like a big brother. He sees you as being very attractive to women. He’s probably just looking for a few tips to flirt with girls and catch himself a pretty gal as a girlfriend.”

“Fine. Movies, pizza, chat.”

Jack’s hand moved from Tony’s arm to his shoulder. “I’ve decided to let him experience something more grown up as well. I’m giving you to him as a slave for the night. You will obey his every command. Treat him as your master.”

“Come on, Jack. He’s a teenager. He’ll probably make me go buy him some beer.”

“As long as you guys stay in the motel, I’m fine with that.”

“He’s a minor.”

“Like you never drank alcohol before you were twenty-one?”

“Yeah, but I’ll feel like I’m contributing to the delinquency of a minor.”

“You’ll simply be a slave following orders. I want you to do this, Tony. I’m just saying, if he wants to practice anything with you, I want you to do it.”

Shocked, Tony sat bolt upright. “You want me to let him fuck me?” 

Jack patted Tony’s chest, urging him to lay back down. “No, no. Cameron is interested in girls. But maybe he’ll feel better if he could practice a little. Like kissing. Maybe give him a blow job. Tell him it’s okay to jack off in the shower.”

“At his age, I’m sure he knows all about jacking off.”

“We don’t live in a big city here, Tony. We’re a small town with small town values. The boy has gone to church every Sunday. He has a high moral standard. He’s a good kid, Tony. But at his age, he’s becoming curious is all. I just want him to have the opportunity to safely explore his curiosities. I want you to encourage him. Let him learn what it feels like to be a man. I’ll give you five full days off from work. You can have off his birthday to rest up. Then you can spend the next day with him. Then you can have three more days to yourself. Take my car and my credit card if you want to leave town.”

“And you’ll just let me go off alone? With your car and credit card? And trust me to come back on time?”

“What choice do you have? I never said I wouldn’t be tracking you.” Leaning in close, Jack placed a lingering kiss against Tony’s lips.

Two days later, Tony had Jack’s credit card and car in his possession. With two large pizzas on the passenger seat, he pulled into the motel’s parking lot. Jack had dropped Cameron off earlier, in the afternoon. Taking the pizzas in one hand and carrying his overnight bag with the other, Tony approached the room. With his hands full, he kicked at the door rather than knocking.

“Hey, Cameron, it’s Tony. Pizza’s here.”

Cameron showed up at the door wearing a robe. His eyes focused on the pizza boxes. “Which one is mine?”

“Good to see you, too,” said Tony as he made his way into the room, rolling his eyes when he saw only a king-sized bed. “Give me a minute, kid. Double pepperoni for you, sausage and pepperoni with extra cheese for me. Did you pick out some movies to watch?”

“Yeah. Dad said he could charge movies to the room,” said Cameron as he picked up a slice of pizza before returning to bounce on the bed. 

“Bet he figures renting movies is a lot cheaper than buying you a car.”

“Anything look good to you?”

“It’s your birthday, Cameron, your choice.”

“Cool.” Cameron browsed through the choices then made his selection.

“I can’t believe you didn’t ask your dad for a car. Why didn’t you?”

Cameron shrugged and chewed his pizza as he leaned back onto the bed. “What do I need a car for? All my friends have cars. Well, except for Darryl. If I had a car, I’d have to get a job to pay for gas. And when you’re the driver, you’re the first one to leave and the last one to get home.”

“True. And you have to be responsible for all your passengers.”

“Responsible?”

“You know. If you drive too fast, too recklessly or under the influence and wreck your car, it’s your responsibility. It’s your fault if you hit another car, or crash into a tree. Your fault if anyone gets hurt or killed.”

“Maybe it’s their fault for getting into the car with you. We all make choices. Dad says we should be responsible for the choices we make.”

“Exactly!”

The pair sat on the bed watching movies and eating pizza for a couple of hours before someone knocked on their door. Cameron pushed the pizza box aside and headed for the door.

“Expecting anyone?” Tony asked.

“Of course. Dude, this is supposed to be my sweet sixteen birthday party. It’s a milestone. You think I’d celebrate without my friends?”

Tony looked less than thrilled when he saw Travis, Craig, Nate and Darryl come through the door offering their hugs and congratulations and bearing gifts of beer in a huge cooler and more pizza amongst other things.

“Hey, Cameron, did your dad say this was okay?”

“Shut up, slave,” Nate yelled. “What we do is none of your damn business.”

Tony stood up, prepared in case Nate decided to start something with him.

“Dad said I could do whatever I want. Birthday boy, remember? And as I recall, you’re to be my personal slave for the night, so, get on your knees. If you don’t, I’ll tell dad you wouldn’t obey me and he’s going to punish you.”

Tony didn’t like the evil twist that found its way into Cameron’s grin, but he knew the boy was right. Grudgingly, Tony dropped to his knees as the teens laughed. 

For the next few hours, the five boys bounced on the bed, drank beer, ate pizza, watched movies and teased Tony while forcing him to remain silent and on his knees. 

“Hey, Cam, ever have a blow job before?” asked Nate.

“No.”

Nate stood up and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels from the top of the cooler. “Well, I think as a very special birthday gift for your Sweet Sixteen, you should order the man whore here to give you a blow job.” Walking over to Tony, Nate cupped his chin, tilting his face up. “I’ll bet this slave has given lots of blow jobs.”

The other boys laughed drunkenly then urged Cameron to give the order. Nate unscrewed the top of the Jack Daniels bottle and pressed it to Tony’s mouth. “I know you like to suck down a little Jack when you have the time. We bought this bottle just for you.” After forcing some of the liquid down Tony’s throat, Nate placed the bottle beside him. “In fact, I think Cam should share the wealth and order you to give all of us a blow job. You can use the Jack to cleanse your palate between courses.”

Tony squirmed uncomfortably as he eyed the telephone. He was certain if he called Jack, he’d put an end to this party. Tony started to rise and leap for the phone on the night stand, only to have Nate and Craig grab him and force him down to the floor. Nate threw the first punch, but Craig soon followed suit. Tony felt more hands joining in and stopped fighting back.

Craig held onto Tony’s shirt while Nate brought over a roll of duct tape and a heavy collar. The others watched as Nate wrapped the duct tape around Tony’s neck a couple of times, covering up his police collar, then buckled the heavier slave collar over the tape.

“Now he looks more the part,” Nate said proudly. “And there’s more.” Next Nate pulled out a blindfold which he placed over Tony’s eyes, then he wrapped more duct tape around to keep it in place. “Hard to go for the phone or the door when you can’t see where they are, huh?”

After giving Tony another drink of Jack Daniels, Nate lifted him to his feet and began to spin him around until Tony was obviously dizzy and off balance. Leading him by the arm, Nate brought him over to the foot of the bed. “Give him the order, Cam.”

The boys all giggled as Cam ordered Tony to his knees to give them all blow jobs. Tony was only thankful it went quickly. After giving Cameron his first blow job, Tony wiped his mouth with the back of the hand, then felt the bottle of Jack Daniels being pressed into his hands. He drank deeply.

“Something still doesn’t look right,” Nate announced. “For a whore, I think he’s way overdressed. I think you should order him to be naked.”

“Slave, shed those clothes,” Cam ordered, enjoying the power he’d been given, if only for one night.

Tony undressed quickly, returning to his knees so he could get on with the ordered task. The Jack made it easier. Tony was happy to be drunk for this and hoped he’d be able to forget as much of the night as possible. He wished he still had his watch on, but being blindfolded, it really didn’t matter. He only hoped the boys would tire soon and let him sleep this off.

They did leave him alone for a while as they watched more movies, finished off the pizza and drank more beer. Then the phone rang. Cameron answered it, in case it was his father. He motioned for the others to quiet down.

“I am so sorry. It’s my birthday, we didn’t realize how late it has gotten. We will definitely keep it down. It's way past our bed time anyway.” 

Cameron and his friends burst into laughter as he hung up the phone. 

“Are we in trouble?” asked Darryl.

“No. It was the manager. There isn’t anyone to the sides of us, but apparently they can hear us upstairs. They’re not mad or anything,” Cameron reported. “They just asked that we quiet down so other people can sleep.”

Nate leapt to his feet. “That means, it’s time to get this party on the road!”

Craig rose to his feet as well, giving Nate a high five slap to the palm. “Let’s pack up this party.”

“Where are we going?” asked Cameron.

“Out to old man Monroe’s farm. Our favorite party spot. We could make a bonfire out there and no one would ever know,” replied Nate.

Cameron glanced over to Tony, still obediently on his knees, but swaying slightly. “Are we leaving him here?”

“Oh hell no, man whore is the life of the party, dude.” Nate ruffled through Tony’s hair with a smile.

“We can’t take him out naked and duct taped like that. What if someone sees us?”

Craig stumbled over and threw an arm around Cameron’s shoulder. “Not to worry. He’ll fit inside the cooler.”

Nate and Craig laughed as they emptied out the remaining beer, then scooped out most of the ice. “Order him to get in.”

Cameron looked doubtful. “How are we going to move him?”

“There’s five of us. Even if he and the cooler together weigh two hundred pounds, that’s only, what? Forty pounds each we have to lift? No problem. I can lift over a hundred pounds by myself,” boasted Nate.

The five boys shoved the rest of the beer into bags and backpacks, then wheeled the heavy cooler out to Craig’s pickup truck. After tossing the rest of their things in the truck’s bed, they hefted the cooler up. Craig paused momentarily and popped open the drainage spout before strapping the cooler in place.

Tony was thankful for the little fresh air the drain hole provided. The cooler was cramped and they’d left just enough ice in it to leave him feeling miserably cold. The ride was longer than he would have liked, but eventually they left the paved road and headed across a much bumpier dirt road. Minutes later, the torturous ride came to an end. Tony half hoped they’d forget about him in the cooler and leave him alone to sleep. He heard muffled voices, then felt the cooler being tipped over onto its side. The lid was flipped open and Tony was dragged out from its protective confines.

Still blindfolded, he had no sense of direction and found himself pulled off the edge of the tailgate and allowed to drop heavily to the ground. Tony instinctively began pushing himself up, onto all fours, when he felt a hard kick to his ribs, knocking the breath from his lungs. The attack pushed him off balance and left him lying in a heap until he caught his breath.

“You deserve to rot in hell, DiNozzo.”

Tony recognized Nate’s hateful voice just as another kick landed, connecting just above his hip.

“Come on you guys. My dad is going to kill me,” Cameron pleaded.

“No problem, Cam. Just tell your old man we stopped by and you sent DiNozzo on his way,” offered Craig.

Nate began laughing. “Just like the whore that he is. I’m sure your dad will believe he traded a fuck for a bottle of booze.”

“Sounds about right,” Craig agreed. “You going to do him, or what?”

“Grab some of those straps,” Nate ordered as he grabbed the roll of duct tape from the pickup’s cab. “Tie that around his wrist there and I’ll tape it down so it doesn’t slip. Then we can tie him to the sides of the truck bed.”

“Sounds like it’ll work.”

Tony felt himself lifted and straps tied to his wrists. After the straps were duct taped down, he felt himself moved, the edge of the tailgate butting up against his hips. His arms were stretched out to the sides and fastened into place. Tony pulled against the straps, but they held him fast. “You boys don’t really want to do this.”

“Why not?” asked Nate. “You think you can make our lives more miserable than you already have? There are five of us. Anything you can do, we can send back your way five times harder.” 

Tony heard some scrambling, whispering and giggling, then he felt a stick hit against his back. “There’s one,” said Nate. “There will be one more for every ticket you gave us this summer.”

Another hit caught him on the other side. “One for every time you’ve ever pulled us over and harassed us,” said Craig.

“Every time you got us in trouble with our parents,” added Darryl’s meek voice.

“One for every beer you made us and our friends empty out. One for every joint you’ve confiscated,” said Travis. 

Cameron swatted a stick hard across Tony’s ass. “And that one, just because it’s my birthday.”

Tony listened as the boys laughed and cringed each time he was hit. He listened as they popped open more and more of their beer, until their voices slurred and their strikes became lighter or missed their target altogether. Then he heard the sound of a zipper and a hand on his ass.

“I’ve never fucked a man before, but since you’re such a man whore, I wouldn’t feel right not giving you want you want.” Nate gave Tony a hard squeeze at his neck then pulled out a small tube of lube and a condom. “Lesson one for those of you who are still virgins, and we all know who you are, Cameron, Travis and Darryl. Lesson one, always, always, always carry a condom. You never know when opportunity will present itself. Lube is handy, but it’s far easier to find something else to use for lube than something else to work for a condom. Roll on your condom thusly and spread your lube liberally.”

Tony felt Nate squeeze a blob of lube onto his hole, but he didn’t press it in or start with a finger. Instead, Nate pressed the tip of his shaft against Tony’s hole and pushed in fully as Tony groaned.

“You even moan like a whore,” Nate laughed as the others watched.

Tony only wished the nightmare would end. He couldn’t stop himself from trying to humiliate Nate, though. “You going to stick with your little finger, or are you going to actually use your dick some time?”

“Fuck you, DiNozzo. Oh, wait a minute. I am.” Nate grasped Tony’s hips, digging in hard enough to intentionally leave bruises.

Minutes later, Nate backed off and wiped the sweat from his brow. “Anyone else want to take a pony ride?”

Cameron laughed drunkenly. “A Tony the pony ride.”

“Go ahead, birthday boy.”

“Me? I don’t think so. I’m not into screwing guys.”

“Fuck you, man. You’re such a virgin, you’re not into screwing anything,” Nate vented. “What about you, Craig? Man enough to take a ride?”

“Sure, man. Hold my beer while the virgin boys are playing with themselves.”

Craig wasn’t as rough as Nate. Tony took hold of the straps and tried to keep his weight off of his hips as they were continually rammed against the tailgate.

“Damn,” Craig said as he backed away. “He does have a sweet ass. I can see why your dad keeps coming back for more.”

“Is he as good as fucking a girl?” asked Travis.

“Hot and tight and plenty well lubed. Go ahead, have a go,” insisted Craig as he backed away.

Tony tried pulling against the straps again, but they still held him fast. Travis approached him timidly, but after more urging from Nate he stepped forward and guided his cock toward Tony’s hole. 

“This is fucking amazing,” he blurted out. “Seriously, you guys should check this out.”

“You’re next birthday boy. Even better than the blow job,” promised Nate. “Come on, it’s your birthday. You’re supposed to lose your virginity when you turn sixteen. It’s practically like a law down here. Go for it!”

Cameron stepped forward and glanced around at his friends. Only Darryl was shaking his head no, while the other three were encouraging him. 

“Do it man, just do it,” yelled Nate.

Cameron looked over to Darryl and stepped back. “I think I rather wait and lose my virginity to a chick. You guys are so gay you fucked a man whore,” he said with a laugh.

Tony exhaled a sigh of relief.

The boys chatted and joked a while longer as they drank a few more beers before untying Tony and leaving him lying alone in the farmer’s field as they pulled away just before dawn. Tony tried to move, but his body refused. He felt sore and bruised. After listening for a few minutes, Tony convinced himself that the boys had left him behind and weren’t planning to return for him. Sleep soon claimed him beneath the starry sky.


	9. One Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief Coulter decides it's best for Tony to move on from Peoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 was originally posted June 2, 2010.

Tony awoke staring up at the sun. His mouth felt dry. Rolling over, he reached for the only liquid he saw, the nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels. Soreness washed through his body like a wave crashing over a beach. Draining the Jack Daniels didn’t quench his thirst. Instead, it reminded him of his pounding headache. 

Blinking his eyes, he gazed around the field. Haunting images of the night before came back to him in short flashes. Shaking his head did nothing to dislodge the terrible memories. Taking in his surroundings, Tony saw several beer cans strewn about. There were a lot of footprints in the dust and tire tracks from the truck. The deepest prints seemed to be his own, from when he was tied to the truck and struggling.

Tony tried to lick his dry lips, feeling the cracks that were forming. The sun became warmer as the minutes ticked by. Still naked, he became concerned about his skin burning and his thirst which was becoming unbearable. The air that he breathed seemed to burn as he inhaled. Still, he saw no water. Not feeling stable enough to stand, Tony made his way to a shade tree at the edge of the field by crawling toward it. Once he reached the tree, he lay back and looked into the clear blue of the sky. It instantly reminded him of one thing: Gunny’s eyes. It wasn’t much, but it somehow seemed comforting to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack enjoyed a leisurely morning, sitting at his table in his robe, drinking coffee and reading the paper. After spending most of the day before with Cameron, he’d dropped his son off at the motel and returned home to hand over his car and his credit card to Tony. He figured no news was good news and hoped Cameron and Tony had enjoyed their evening. If they’d stayed up late, as Jack suspected they would, they’d likely sleep past noon.

On his way to the office, Jack drove by the motel, smiling to himself when he saw his personal car still in its parking spot. A few minutes later, he pulled his patrol car into the police lot and made his way to his office.

“Morning, Rick,” he called heartily.

“Good morning, Jack. Talk to the boys yet today?”

“Nah, thought I’d let them sleep in. I figured they were up watching movies all night long. Probably didn’t go to sleep until dawn.”

“Watching movies?”

“Yeah. That’s what Cameron asked for. He wanted to spend the evening watching movies with Tony.”

“And his friends.”

Jack turned to Rick, frowning. “Just Tony. I got them a motel room. I gave Tony my car and credit card.”

“I thought you let them go camping. They’re a ways from town. I thought you knew about it and told them it was okay.”

Jack moved closer to Rick’s desk. “Camping? They’re still at the motel. I just drove by and saw my car there. It hasn’t moved.”

“Jack, either Tony is miles from town, or he figured out how to remove his collar and his locator chip without setting off any alarms. Look. He’s been there since I started checking this morning. Little after seven. He hasn’t moved that I can tell. I figured you let them go camping and they were all still sleeping.”

Jack looked at the computer screen where Rick was indicating. “And what makes you think the guys are with them?”

“Travis said they were all going over to help Cameron celebrate his birthday. Craig picked him up last night. I’m pretty sure Nate and Darryl were in the truck, too.”

“Shit, Rick. It was only supposed to be Cameron and Tony. Just the two of them. At the motel. Watching movies and chatting. That’s what Cameron said he wanted for his birthday. Let’s head over there and see what the hell is going on.” Before he finished talking, Jack had already turned around, heading back out to the parking lot. Walking quickly down the hallway, Jack turned to another officer, “Dennis, you’re in charge until we get back.”

Rick grabbed his keys and his hat and caught up to Jack quickly. With an understanding nod between them, Jack pulled out first, allowing Rick to follow him back through town to the motel. 

Jack’s eyes were drawn to his own car first, then to the pick-up truck that he was certain belonged to Craig. After pulling into a parking space he looked at Rick and nodded toward the truck. “Craig’s?”

Rick had parked along side of Jack, closing his door as he exited the vehicle. “Yeah. I’m sure of it.”

Jack nodded to his own car. “Mine. Right where it was when I drove by last night and this morning.”

“You know which room he’s in?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Jack pulled out his nightstick as he approached the door, Rick at his side. Before using the nightstick, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Cameron’s number. It rang several times before Cameron answered.

“Yeah?” 

“Good Morning, Cameron. How did things go last night?”

“Great, Dad.”

“Did you and Tony stay up late?”

“I guess.” Cameron yawned.

“Let me talk to Tony. He didn’t answer his phone.”

“He’s um. He took off. I guess.”

“Yeah? He left you alone?”

“Dad, it’s not like I’m a baby.”

“Where did he go?”

“Didn’t say.”

“So, you’re alone at the motel?”

“I was sleeping, Dad.”

“Cameron, open the door.”

“What?”

“Open the door. Now!” Using his nightstick, Jack rapped loudly on the door. 

Moments later, Cameron came to the door and cracked it open, then sighed unhappily when he saw his father and uncle standing there in uniform. Jack pushed into the room first. Travis, Nate, Craig and Darryl were all crashed out on the floor, just beginning to stir. Beer cans littered the room along with a handful of pizza boxes. 

“Rise and shine, boys,” Jack yelled as he searched around the room. His eyes caught sight of Tony’s pack along with the clothing he had been wearing when Jack had last seen him folded neatly beside the bag. “Cameron, would you like to try explaining why your friends are here, obviously hungover, and Tony is gone?”

Cameron’s eyes darted around his friends, then dropped, unable to look at his father. “Tony and I were watching movies and the guys stopped by. It’s my birthday, Dad. They just wanted to celebrate with me.”

“And Tony?”

“He hung out for a while, but, I don’t know. I guess he didn’t seem all that comfortable being older and all. So I told him it would be cool if he left. And he did.”

“Did he say where he was going?”

“No. Maybe out drinking. I think he said he was going to go drinking with someone.”

“The car is still in the lot. Where did he go without a car?”

Cameron’s eyes widened and looked to his friends for help.

Nate sat up, smiling. “I think he said someone was picking him up, Sir.”

Jack walked over to Tony’s pack and picked it up. It was still full. He then picked up the clothing Tony had been wearing, including his shoes. “And just where do you think he went without any clothing? Without his overnight bag?” Jack searched through the pants pockets. “Without his cell phone, car keys, house keys, wallet or even his ID?”

The boys all shared helpless looks with each other, but none spoke.

Jack waited a full minute before grabbing Cameron’s arm along with Tony’s things and headed for the door. “Rick, have these boys clean this place up and get on out of here.”

“I’ll make sure it gets done.”

The boys audibly groaned.

Jack led Cameron out to his patrol car and put him into the front passenger seat, then tossed Tony’s things into the back seat. As he pulled out of the lot, he turned back to Cameron.

“Want to try this again?”

“What?”

“Where is Tony?”

“I don’t know!”

“I don’t like your tone, young man. You want to try telling me what really happened last night?”

“I told you. We watched some movies, then the guys showed up and Tony left.”

“I’m not buying that.”

“Fine. Then don’t believe me. Where are we going anyway?”

“To find Tony. He’s chipped, remember? Plus he has a locator collar. I know exactly where he is. And I think you do, too. So, we are going to go out there and pick him up.”

Cameron hung his head down, resting his palm against his forehead as he used the car door as an armrest. 

Jack kept driving until they found themselves on an isolated country road with hardly any traffic. Slowing the car down, he searched across the fields at the sides of the road. Cameron shifted uncomfortably, sitting with his head down, silently staring at the dashboard.

“Are you going to tell me where to turn?” Jack asked.

Cameron shook his head, his voice quiet as he answered, “I don’t know.”

Picking up his cell phone, Jack hit his speed dial. “Hey Rick, you back at the station yet?” 

“No, I’m headed your way, just a few minutes behind you.”

“Do you remember which side of the road he’s on?”

“Left.”

“I’m looking for a turnoff.”

“It’s probably not an actual road. Watch for a service gate to a field. It looked like he wasn’t too far from the road.”

“I think I see it,” Jack said as he pulled his car off the road. Turning to Cameron, he ordered, “Go open the gate.” 

Cameron huffed, then got out of the car and opened the gate. Jack stopped the car and got out, knelt down on the road, inspecting the tire tracks. Rick pulled in behind him.

Jack stood up, dusted himself off as he turned to Rick. “Looks like truck tires to me. Cameron, shut that gate. There might be livestock in here.”

“It’s a cornfield, Dad.”

“Shut the gate and get your little butt over here.”

The three of them walked along the rutted road, following the tire tracks. It wasn’t long before they came onto the clearing littered with empty beer cans. There was the evidence of a fire, but it didn’t seem very recent, despite the few branches scattered about. 

“Looks like a scuffle,” announced Jack as he studied the footprints. “The truck was parked here. You want to revise your story, Cameron? I’d bet these tire tracks match the tires on Craig’s truck. I’m also willing to bet that these footprints would match up to your shoes and those of your friends. You brought Tony out here last night, didn’t you?”

“It wasn’t my idea.”

“It doesn’t matter whose idea it was. You brought him out here and left him? Where is he?”

“I don’t know.”

“Where was he when you boys left?”

“Here. Right here. He was next to the truck when we left.” Cameron glanced around the area. “There, he was next to the Jack Daniels bottle.”

The three stepped beside the empty bottle. “Hand prints,” Rick noted.

“Blood. He’s injured. Probably couldn’t walk. Looks like he crawled. That direction,” Jack said as he began jogging in the direction the tracks headed. “There! Rick, grab a blanket and the first aid kit from the cruiser. Cameron, go back to the car and wait. Tony! Tony, are you okay?”

Jack knelt down beside Tony, checking his pulse and looking into his eyes that stared blankly into the sky. His fingertips gently touched the bruises on Tony’s face. “Tony? Tony?”

Rick jogged over, kneeling down on the other side of Tony. “How is he?”

“Dazed.”

“Should I call the ambulance?”

“Not yet. I need to know what happened,” said Jack as he slapped Tony’s face to get his attention. “Tony, what happened?”

Tony’s voice was choked, his eyes expressing a desperate need. “Water?”

Rick opened the bottle of water he’d brought with the first aid kit. “Drink slowly. Are you hurt? Injured? Tony?”

Leaning across Tony, Jack grabbed the blanket and laid it across Tony’s waist. “What happened?”

Tony sipped at the water while Rick carefully held his head and tipped the bottle for him. His eyes wandered back and forth between Jack and Rick. It didn’t seem real.

“Let’s roll him over,” suggested Jack. “I want to see if he has more visible injuries.”

Tony groaned as they rolled him onto his side. Jack and Rick both kept their hold on Tony’s body as they inspected his back.

“He’s been beaten,” observed Rick.

“Obviously. I am going to find out exactly what happened last night. I want you to stay with him for now. Try to keep him comfortable, hydrated. I’ll bring over the rest of the water I have.”

“And then? Shouldn’t we get him some medical help?”

“It doesn’t look like anything life threatening. I want to find out what happened first, but I think maybe it would be better to take him to see Doctor Noles.”

The surprise showed in Rick’s expression. “In Springfield?”

“He’ll keep his mouth shut. We have Tony treated here and the whole town will know what happened.”

“What happened?”

“One of our cops had the crap beat out of him by five teenagers, including your son and mine. That won’t go over well in town.”

Rick immediately nodded. “You’re right. I’ll stay with him. Let me know when you decide.”

Jack patted Rick’s shoulder then returned to his patrol car.

Jack and Cameron shared a few minutes in silence as they were heading back to town. About halfway there, Jack pulled the car over, stopping in a parking lot and turning off the ignition.

“Dad, it’s a little hot in here without the AC running.”

“Then my advice is that you come clean quickly. I want to know exactly what happened last night. It’s obvious your friends came by and you all drove out to that farm in Craig’s truck and you brought Tony with you. It’s obvious you boys were drinking and you beat Tony. I want to know why. Why would you do that?”

Cameron shrugged as he looked out of the window, away from his father.

“Not good enough. Face me, Cameron. Tell me. Whose idea was it for the other boys to stop by the motel? Did you plan this from the start? What did Tony ever do to you to deserve a beating? The sooner you start talking, the sooner I'll turn the AC back on.”

“He harassed the guys.”

“What guys? Your friends?”

“Yeah. When Travis and I were away at camp, Tony arrested them. He harassed them. He followed them around town.”

“I’m sure he was only doing his job.”

“He was on them like glue. They had to pay fines. They’re all in trouble with their folks and Nate had his license suspended. You know how high they’re going to raise his insurance payments? Tony deserved what he got.”

“No, he didn’t. If he gave out any bogus tickets, Nate could have appeared in court and had them dismissed. Heck, all he had to do was to call me. I’ve had a lot of Nate’s tickets dismissed. So many that I have no doubt that he deserved what he got.”

“He just wanted to teach Tony a lesson about picking on us.”

“He’s a human being, Cameron, and a police officer. He doesn’t deserve to be beaten. Did he hurt any of you physically?”

“No.”

“He didn’t fight back?”

“They tied him up, Nate and Craig. They tied him to the back of the truck.”

“They raped him, didn’t they? I saw the bruises at his hips and waist. They raped him against the truck. How could you stand by and let this happen?”

“He’s a slave, Dad. That’s how you treat slaves.”

“No, it isn’t. He’s still a person. And Tony is also a police officer. He deserves your respect.”

“He’s a slave and they punished him.”

“Only a slave’s owner or superior can punish a slave. If they had issues with him, they should have come to me.”

“They asked me. You gave him to me as my slave for my birthday.”

“And you gave them permission to do this to him?”

“Yes. I did.”

Jack shook his head. “I allowed you to be in charge of him for one night because you’re growing up. I wanted you to experience what it was like to be in charge. I’m very disappointed that you abused that power. I thought you were mature enough to treat him properly, but obviously you’re not.”

“I treated him just like you do.”

“What?”

“You punish him and you have sex with him.”

“That’s different.”

“Why? We treated him just like you do and it’s okay for you, but it’s wrong for us? You’re the one always saying you’re against double standards. I think you’re wrong. Tony got what he deserved. He screwed over Nate and Craig, so they screwed him back. He hurt my friends so we punished him. It’s exactly how slaves are supposed to be treated.”

Jack slowly backed out of the parking space, then turned back onto the road leading to their house. “This isn’t over, Cameron. We will be discussing this further. I want you to stay in the house today. No phone, no television, no computer. You’re grounded.”

“What am I supposed to do all day?”

“Sit quietly and think about how wrong you and your friends were.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack stepped into the room Tony had been staying in. Like most slaves, Tony didn’t have many belongings. Most of what he had were clothes. Jack left the room long enough to grab an old suitcase. After loading up all of Tony’s clothing, he glanced around the room and saw the bible Tony had recently acquired. Jack added it to the suitcase, then took the bag out to his car.

“Hey, Rick. How’s Tony doing?”

“It’s not good, Jack. He’s not complaining about his injuries, just that the blanket is scratchy. He’s obviously in a lot of pain, even if he doesn’t want to admit it. I’m sure he has some cracked ribs. We really need to get him to a doctor and have him checked out. I’m concerned there may be something ruptured inside. He’s looking kind of that pale grey they talk about when someone has internal injuries.”

“Just, make him as comfortable as you can. I’m bringing his things out. I already called Doctor Noles, so he’s expecting you.”

Jack closed his cell phone, then returned to the house. After grabbing a small cooler, he filled it with bottled water. Upstairs, he grabbed a couple sheets, a soft blanket and a pillow from his linen closet, then he headed back to his car.

When Jack returned to the field, he saw Rick sitting on the ground beside Tony, gently hold his head on his lap.

“Did he tell you any more about what happened?”

“Yeah. A little. Help me get him into the car. I want to get him out of the sun.”

“I brought some sheets. Thought it would be more comfortable for him.”

They managed to get Tony into a pair of boxers, then got him settled in the back seat of Rick’s patrol car, nestled between the sheets and the soft blanket. 

Rick stepped away from the car and motioned for Jack to follow.

“He said the boys all showed up at the motel. At first he thought they were just playing around. They ordered him to undress and get onto his knees, then they pretty much ignored him while they drank beer and watched movies. Later they attacked him, beat him up in the motel room. They blindfolded him there then made him get into that large cooler and they brought him out here. Once here, they tied him to the truck and beat him harder, with the sticks.”

“And they raped him.”

Rick shook his head. “I figured, but he didn’t say.”

“I asked Cameron about it. It seems the boys were upset by the traffic tickets Tony has given them over the summer when our boys were at camp.”

“So they beat him and raped him over a couple speeding tickets?”

“Yeah. We can’t let this get around town.”

“You can’t stop rumors. One of those five boys is going to wind up saying something about getting Tony back for issuing those tickets. Someone’s bound to say something.”

“I know. I packed his stuff.”

“Tony’s things?”

“Yeah. I want you to take him to Doctor Noles. After that, we’re going to have to send him back to the Auction House.”

“That’s a shame. He is a good cop.”

“I know. I hate selling him, but it’s going to get out. Someone else will try to take him down. He’ll be useless if he starts jumping at shadows. The best thing for him is to give him a new start. I’ll have Sam drive up in the transport van with Tony’s papers. He’ll pick him up at Doctor Noles’ office.”

Rick nodded and patted Jack’s shoulder as the pair returned to the patrol car.

“He’s been a bit delusional, too. He keeps staring into space and saying, ‘gunny’. At first I thought he wanted a gun, but he’s definitely saying ‘gunny’, not ‘gun’. Mean anything to you?”

Jack shook his head as he opened the back door closest to Tony’s head. Kneeling down, he looked longingly at Tony, then took Tony’s hand into his own. Jack placed a tender kiss against Tony’s forehead, then pressed another to his lips. 

“I’m so sorry, Tony. I never thought my kid would pull anything like this. It’s my fault and I am truly sorry. I knew you’d have to move on one day, but I never thought it would be so soon. I brought your things. Thought it would be best for you to have a new start in a new town. You know you can contact me for anything, okay? Tony? Do you understand?”

Tony blinked his eyes, then focused on Jack and nodded. “My things?”

“I packed your things. Rick will take you to a doctor to get patched up, then you’ll go back to the Auction House. You’re a great cop, Tony. I’m sure you’ll be purchased by another town for the same type of work. Heck, I wouldn’t be surprised if you made detective somewhere one day. You’d do a great job. I know you would.”

“My bible?”

“It’s in the bag with your clothes. Remember, if you need anything or just need to talk or something, you can contact me. Any time. Okay?”

Tony nodded and released Jack’s hand. 

“I care a lot about you, Tony. Everything will be fine. Just hang in there.“

Thoughts whirled through Tony’s mind. He wondered if he had truly seen the last of Peoria or if this was some trick Jack was playing just to see his reaction. Closing his eyes, he inhaled and exhaled as deeply as he could before the pain in his ribs was too much. He thought about the Auction House and his training. Memories of his months in Peoria flooded his thoughts.

When the thought of being sold again began to take hold, Tony shivered with worry. What if his next owner was worse?

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Sam delivered Tony to the Auction House, being directed to the Medical Care wing when he arrived. A slave handler met them at the service door with a wheelchair. It didn’t take long to transfer Tony and his bags to the chair. Sam handed over Tony’s paperwork and was given a receipt stating Tony had been received at the Auction House along with his paperwork.

This check-in area was more depressing than the regular one. The slaves here all had some sort of injury or illness. Slaves were to have been checked out by a doctor before arriving at the Medical Care wing, ensuring they had nothing contagious and that they could be healed or cured in less than eight weeks. Most of the slaves in the area appeared to have been beaten or had broken bones or strains. Most ailments were physical and bad enough the slave was unable to work until healed. Their owners would have to pay extra for the slaves’ stay in the Medical Care wing, but like the training fees, the charge was deducted from the proceeds when the slave was sold.

Tony waited patiently for a few hours before he was checked in and taken to a room. The rooms were rather similar to the training center dorms. The only real difference was that the slaves here were checked on more often, most were given medications and went through therapy sessions. 

Tony was given pain medication when he was checked in, then was bedded down in his new cell. The road trip had been exhausting even though he was only a passenger. Trying to protect his injuries from the constant jostling had taken a lot out of him. Now all he wanted to do was to have the pain go away and for sleep to take him. He was just drifting off when his cell door opened.

“Tony, I heard you were back.”

Tony shifted, trying to get a better look at his visitor.

“How are you feeling?”

“Adam?”

Adam smiled. “I’m glad you remembered.”

“Why are you here?”

“I work here. Remember?”

“I thought you worked in the training center.”

“Yes. It’s all connected. You’re just in a different wing. I saw you were checked in this afternoon and I wanted to make sure you’re okay. What happened?”

“Happened?”

“How were you injured? Accident? Beating?”

“Beaten.” Tony sighed heavily as the words left his mouth. He sank down into the bed as if suddenly drained.

“Your owner?”

“Not really. His son and his friends.”

Adam shook his head. “I hate that things like this happen. I was hoping things were going well for you in Illinois.”

“How did you know where I was?”

“I have easy access to check the ownership status of slaves. I checked who bought you and checked to see if you’d been sold.”

“Why?”

“The truth is that I care. I want to make a difference. I don’t like slavery, but if it has to be, then I want to make a difference where I can. I’m in graduate school and working on a project. I track the slaves that I help process. I keep up with how the slaves are treated and how often they’re sold.”

“So, not just me?”

Adam smiled and laughed gently as he reached to brush away the hair from Tony’s forehead. “No, not just you. I track hundreds.”

“How do you have the time?”

“It’s mostly through computer programs. I have programs that tell me if there is any change in ownership status amongst other things. Your name showed up as being checked into the Auction House, so I tracked you down.”

Looking across his room, Tony nodded his understanding.

“Can I ask you a few questions?”

“For your project?”

“Yeah. Just want to know how you were treated, what happened and what led to you coming back through here. I don’t use names in my research. If I use specific examples, every slave is referred to by a reference number. And mostly I will only reference percentages and timeframes. Like how often slaves are sold. How many slaves report being physically beaten by their owners.”

“Is it a high percentage?”

“Higher than you think. And the laws are always changing. I work with a group that wants to make it illegal to physically assault a slave, even for the owners.”

“Good luck with that.”

Adam placed his hand on Tony’s forearm, getting Tony to face him and focus his full attention. “We have made changes. This group has. They’ve gotten bills introduced and laws have been put in place because of their work.”

“Like?”

“Mostly for those under the age of eighteen. The group feels it was most important to save the children first. They’ve gotten restrictions on how many hours children can be worked and restrictions on what work children can do. Like, any child under the age of thirteen can only do work that directly relates to their own keep. So they can be made to clean their room, clean the bathrooms they use, help prepare food and clean dishware. Mostly that kind of stuff. The older kids can work more hours and do other things. The good thing is, most owners, especially the businesses, don’t bother with slaves under the age of eighteen anymore. Too many restrictions to follow.”

“So you’ve saved the children.”

“We try. Now we want to help adult slaves. If more people are aware of what’s going on, we’ll have a better chance of making changes. Did you know that less than five percent of freemen own slaves?”

“No. I never thought about it.”

“Slaves owned by private owners are more likely to be abused physically than those owned by corporations.”

“Really?”

“According to my research. But I need more. Will you help me?”

“What do you want to know?”

“You had a job?”

“Yes. Police Officer.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes.”

“Do you feel you were treated differently at work than the freemen you worked with?”

“No. Work was good.”

“Other than the boys who beat you, was there any other abuse you faced?”

Tony’s expression changed slightly as the memories rose to the surface. His voice seemed muted. “Yes.”

“Will you tell me what happened?”

“The Police Chief, he let me stay in his house. He forced me to,” Tony paused, struggling to find his words.

Adam touched Tony’s arm reassuringly again. “He will never know what you say to me. He can’t touch you anymore. He won’t hurt you again, Tony. I won’t let him.”

“He forced me to have sex with him. Sometimes he beat me to make me cooperate. Sometimes he used a discipline rod.”

“How often did he have sex with you?”

“A lot.”

“Did he ever hurt you enough that you had to seek medical help?”

“He didn’t. Not really. There were times he beat me, then let me have some time off work. Not really off work. He let me do research on the computer at his house if I had bruises or was too sore to move easily.”

“Did anyone else know about it?”

“I don’t know. There was a slave who knew, Eric. He told me the Chief had sexually abused a couple other slaves who were police officers. After Eric knew about me and the Chief, the Chief had him sold. The other slaves he slept with were sold, too. He told me no one could help me and if I told anyone, I would be punished and then would be sold. He said he would buy me personally and then make a point to make sure I was as miserable as possible.”

“What about the freemen? Did any of them know what was going on?”

“I don’t know. Maybe some of the other policemen knew, but they never let on.”

“No one tried to help you?”

“Not with that, no. The Chief said he gave me things to do that would help my career. He even told me that I would be sold one day, but I don’t think he intended it to be this soon.”

“What about the boys? Do you know why they attacked you?”

“I gave some of them tickets. Arrested them. They said I deserved it.”

“You don’t deserve to be beaten. No one does. The whole reason they created discipline rods was to punish slaves without physically injuring them. There is no reason for anyone to physically assault a slave. It should never happen any more.” Adam took a few moments to take a deep breath and collect his thoughts. “Your owner, did he bring any charges against the boys who beat you?”

“No. He won’t. One was his son and another was his nephew. Their friends, they tied me up and beat me. And raped me.”

“I am so sorry, Tony.”

“Are a lot of slaves raped?”

“I don’t think they all admit to it. However, from my research, far more are beaten than raped. More women are raped than men. Women between eighteen and twenty-five are the highest risk group for sexual abuse. Males of the same age group are the most likely to be beaten.”

“But there isn’t any law against it.”

“Nothing specific. Not yet, but we’re trying. I’m hoping my study will help.”

“I hope so, too.”

“Thank you, Tony. I appreciate you telling me what happened. I wish I could take all the pain away, but I can’t. We will take care of you here. We’ll heal you here.”

“Then I’ll be sold again.”

“Not until you’re healed. Right now all you have to do is focus on getting better. Study if you can. The more you study, the more you’re worth. And the more you’re worth, the less likely you will be abused.”

“According to your research?”

“Exactly. You’re an experienced police officer now. You’re worth more than you were two years ago. Once you’re healed and sold again, you’ll get a fresh new start. Don’t dwell on the past, Tony. Keep moving forward. It’s the only way it’ll get better for you. Understand?”

“Yeah. Do you know where my things are?”

“Storage. They’ll be sold with you. It’s up to your new owner, but virtually all new owners take the slave’s old belongings with them. Not all, but most.”

“Can I get something?”

“I’ll see what I can do, but usually, no. Normally it all stays in storage until you’re sold. Anything in particular you’re looking for?”

“Yeah, my bible. Jack said he packed it.”

“I’ll see what I can do. It’s good you have something to turn to for comfort. Concentrate on getting better for now. Study if you can. Try to look forward to getting a new owner. It’ll be like starting an exciting new career. And if there’s anything I can do for you, you can email me. You remember how to find me, don’t you?”

“I remember.”

“Good.”

“Thank you.”

“Tony, you’re going to be okay. Believe that. Please believe that.”


	10. Tripping Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony faces being back at the Auction House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 was originally posted June 28, 2010.

Finding himself unable to sleep, Tony tossed and turned in his narrow bed. When the pain raged, he clutched at the bed sheets while gritting his teeth until the pain passed. A few minutes after midnight, he finally gave in and pressed the button the handler had shown him. The room felt warm and there was no way for him to get comfortable because of the pain from his ribs. When the nurse arrived, Tony was struggling to sit up on his bed, breathing heavily, the pain showing clearly in his expression.

“What’s going on?” she asked, her voice lacking any real concern. 

Tony grimaced, his hand pressed against his ribs. The nurse was standing close enough he could read her nametag. “Please, Nurse Shelly. I Can’t sleep. My ribs hurt.”

The nurse scanned his chip to bring up his medical records. “I can give you more pain pills if you’d like.”

“Do you have anything to help me sleep?”

Looking up, the nurse scrutinized his countenance. “It’s best to limit the amount of drugs you take.”

“Please? I can’t sleep.” Tony reached out for her hand, lightly touching her wrist. “Please? It hurts when I sit, or lie down or even breathe. I can’t relax. I can’t sleep.”

“Okay,” she said gently. “I’ll get the medication for you. You’re new here, your first night. I want you to know that we log every pill you take. Understand?”

“Yes, Nurse Shelly. I wouldn’t ask if I could get to sleep without it. I waited as long as I could stand it, but the pain keeps getting worse.”

“I’ll be right back.”

While she was gone, Tony managed to sit up fully, knowing she’d give him water with the pills. Nurse Shelly returned in less than five minutes.

“Let me check your bandages,” she said, setting the water and pills aside for a moment.

Tony eyed the water cup and the small plastic cup used to dispense medication. He did his best to keep his breathing steady through the pain as the nurse prodded his sore ribs and checked the bandages. Instead of focusing on his discomfort, he studied the lines creasing Shelly’s skin and the wisps of grey hair that were framing her face.

“You may want to ask the day nurse to tape your ribs more firmly. It may help some. For now you need to try to relax and take it easy.”

Nodding, Tony resisted the temptation to roll his eyes at her. “I just want to get some sleep.”

It was a relief having the pills put into his hand. He was all too aware that she was watching him, making certain that he swallowed both the pain pills and the sleeping pills.

“Open your mouth and lift your tongue.”

Tony blinked his eyes at her request.

“You know the routine, Slave. You were given pills when you were checked in.”

“I thought it was because I was new.”

“Not at all. We check every time. Another reason we dispense pills sparingly. It’s okay for a slave to use medications if they need them. It’s not okay for a slave to try to get pills they don’t need and trade them to other slaves.”

“Why would anyone do that?”

“Your records show that you were a police officer before coming here. Think about it. Some people will do anything for drugs.”

Tony nodded, feeling the sleeping pills pulling at his strength, leading him to settle fully onto the mattress. “Thank you, Nurse Shelly.”

Shelly waited around for a few moments, watching as Tony’s eyes began to flutter, then close. Satisfied he was asleep, she returned to her duty station.

In the morning, Tony was awoken early when another nurse came to his cell to check his vital statistics. He quietly observed her as she checked his blood pressure and took his temperature.

“I’m not sick, you know, Nurse Amy.”

Amy was younger than Shelly. She smiled at his comment and made notes in her handheld scanner unit. “Just doing my job. We will check your stats every morning while you’re in the Medical Center. Once we enter them into the scanner, the computer will set your schedule for the day.”

“Schedule? I didn’t know there were schedules here in paradise.” Tony smiled as their eyes met.

“Of course there are schedules. The computer will monitor any changes in your status and will note any recommendations for dietary needs, medication and therapy. If your numbers change significantly, it will notify a doctor to check on you.”

“Ah, so it’s kind of like having my own personal secretary to order my meals, make my appointments?”

Amy giggled lightly as she made her final notes.

“Bye Nurse Amy,” he called as she left his cell.

Two hours later an orderly dropped off a breakfast tray. 

“Breakfast in bed. This place is amazing, really. You shouldn’t let all the slaves know about this wing or everyone will want to get beaten and sent back here,” Tony said, sitting up as the tray was set onto a rolling stand that fit perfectly over the bed.

The orderly glared at him, then left the room, locking the door behind him.

Tony picked through his breakfast, satisfied with what he’d been fed. Before the orderly returned for the tray, his cell door opened. Tony looked up to see Adam had stopped by for a morning visit.

“I have a while before my shift starts. I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Okay, I guess.”

“Still sore?”

“Terribly.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Not well. Not until I called the nurse down to give me some sleeping pills. And more pain pills.”

Adam nodded his understanding. “Take it easy. You’ll heal in time.”

“Any success in getting my things out of storage?” asked Tony, his voice near a whisper.

“I asked. They said no. The Bible is fully accessible through the computer port in your cell.”

“Maybe I prefer to read an actual book.”

“You don’t seem to be the religious type. What’s so special about your Bible?”

Sitting up, Tony leaned close to Adam, keeping his voice low. “It’s old. The binding has a lot of give to it. I have something hidden there.”

“Drugs?”

The comment raised Tony’s eyebrows. “No! It’s a zip drive. I saved some information onto it.”

“Incriminating?”

“My resume. I kept a log of cases and files I worked on, crimes I solved. I thought maybe I could look for some job opportunities. I just wanted to make sure no one had found it.”

“I’ll see if I can find a way to check for you. Just to see if it’s still there. But the supervisors were quite clear that we can’t remove anything from the storage area. It would be a nightmare to try to keep track of anything brought out.”

Tony nodded. “I understand.”

Reaching out, Adam patted Tony’s shoulder. “Good. I was thinking, if you feel up to taking a walk later, I could stop by on my lunch break. There are walking paths outside.”

“Are you allowed to take me out?”

“Sure. I just have to sign you out, take responsibility for you and your safety. I remember how you prefer to stay active. When you’re feeling better, we can start jogging if you'd like.”

Tony smiled broadly. “You’re on, Adam. Thank you.”

During his lunch break, Adam returned as promised. In his hands he carried a pair of walking shoes with socks and a leash.

Tony grumbled as he sat up in bed, one hand clutching across his ribs to help provide additional support. He nodded at the leash in Adam’s hand. “Is that really necessary? I mean, it’s not like I could get away even if I wanted to.”

“Unfortunately, yes. Requirement of the center. It’s either you walk on a leash, or I can wheel you around the garden in a wheelchair.”

“I didn’t think I was such an invalid that I require a wheelchair.”

“Your choice. I brought you some walking shoes. In case you would prefer to walk.”

“Fine,” agreed Tony, giving into defeat. “Shoes and leash it is.”

“I’ll take it easy on you today,” promised Adam as he handed the shoes and socks to Tony. “If it gets to be too much, there are plenty of benches around the garden.”

Tony nodded as he fastened the shoes and stood up. He winced slightly as Adam clipped the leash onto his collar. Adam nodded toward the door with a smile. Tony took a deep breath in then exhaled fully before following.

Tony’s thoughts fell back to his early days of training at the center, as he followed behind Adam, one pace back and one step over. He remembered it was the slave’s duty to match the pace set by his master and to pay attention to any changes in speed or direction. A slave who caused his master to feel a tug of the leash in their hand knew they were likely to face punishment.

True to his word, Adam kept the pace slow and steady as he took the care to listen to Tony’s breathing. The garden itself was quite beautiful with blooming flowers and well-groomed hedges. Tony paid attention as they walked through the different gardens, each one unique in its design and collection of plants.

“This is nice,” Tony said eventually.

Adam found an empty bench in a deserted area far from the building. “The staff can come out here. And the slaves in the Medical Center. The further out you go, the fewer people there are. This is my favorite place to come and sit.”

Tony nodded, squinting in the sunlight as he sat beside Adam. After a moment, he turned to Adam and swallowed hard. “Should I kneel instead?” he asked softly.

Adam caught Tony’s arm, holding him in place. “No, you’re fine.”

“It was so different out there. In Peoria. I worked as a police officer.”

“I know.”

“Never saw a leash. Didn’t have any sort of a curfew or anything. I was the law out there. It doesn’t make sense to have those freedoms then come back here and have things so different. Having to be locked up in a cell like a criminal and walked on a leash like a dog.” Tony paused and licked his lips before turning to face Adam. “This sucks.”

Reaching out, Adam brushed Tony’s bangs back. “Looks like you’re about due for a haircut,” he noted with a grin. When Tony’s expression didn’t change, Adam coughed to clear his throat. “I understand, Tony. I do. And we are working to change things. You haven’t been on this side of slavery for very long. Back when they started this, back when those enslaved were the poor, the homeless and those convicted of committing crimes, back then it was much worse.”

“Really?” Tony asked, sarcasm biting into his words. “Worse than this?”

“When you were here before, they still had the older cells at the auction house, didn’t they?”

“You mean the tiny rat hole with no ventilation, no plumbing?”

“Exactly. There was a time when all the cells were like that. People worked to make things better. And they have gotten better. The leashes are rather old school and a lot of us don’t care for them as a requirement. For now, that’s the way it has to be, but nothing says we can’t get it changed eventually.”

“It’s demeaning.”

“It’s meant to be. It’s meant to drill into your head what your place as a slave is. It’s intended to make your obedience to the leash become second nature to you, so it’s what you fall back on. And I don’t mean just you of course, but every slave who comes through here. When the handlers go through training, they are taught to make the expectations high and to punish severely when a slave doesn’t follow orders to the letter.”

“I remember.”

“Handlers are still taught to treat slaves like animals. It has to be changed. There’s nothing in the current training to take a slave’s condition into mind. There’s no difference in how a young slave or old is treated. No difference for a healthy slave or a sick one. No difference in a trained slave or a slave newly collared with no training at all.”

“Just the demand to perform up to expectations or be punished.” Tony’s thoughts drifted back to the moment that he and Adam had met, when Adam had stepped in to care for him.

“Back in the early days, when slavery was first brought back, the slaves were convicts who didn’t want to follow anyone’s orders, or they were under educated and didn’t really understand the politics. Some had simply fallen onto hard times and didn’t think it was right that they were enslaved. None had any sort of training back then. The trainers here were harsh and quick to punishment to ensure the slaves learned their lessons. In the beginning, they wanted to make certain that slaves were obedient. Now, decades later, the majority of today’s slaves have grown up in slavery. Most wouldn’t even think of being disobedient. Many are used in regular jobs where they work side by side with freemen and never see a leash.”

“Sounds like change is long overdue.”

“Definitely. There are some who opposed slavery from the start and have always fought for better treatment or abolishment altogether. Now that slave related fields are finding their way into the education system, those taking classes are being taught and encouraged to make improvements to the system. Unfortunately, not everyone who works here has taken those classes, although it is becoming preferred.”

“Do you think I’ll ever be a freeman again?” Tony asked as he stared up into the sky, one hand shading his eyes from the direct glare of the sun.

Adam patted Tony’s shoulder. “It happens. I hope it happens for you.”

Dropping his eyes down, Tony looked into Adam’s face for a moment. Leaning in, he tilted his head, aiming to land a kiss against Adam’s lips. Reacting quickly, Adam braced his hands against Tony’s upper chest, holding him back.

“Tony. It’s not. Not like that.”

“I just meant. I wanted to say thank you. For what you’re doing. And all,” Tony stammered. “Maybe we should go back inside now.”

Adam nodded and rose to his feet. Instead of walking away, he turned and faced Tony, lifting Tony’s chin so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “I care for you, Tony. I do.”

“Like a master for a dog. I get it.”

“No. As one man for another. As a friend, a brother. I am truly sorry for what that bastard put you through. I mean, I don’t know if you were into guys or girls before, but I seem to recall your interest being in women. I hope you don’t think offering yourself sexually to a man is the only way to get what you want or to feel safe.”

“It was a mistake. I’m sorry. Really. Now can we go back? Please, Master? I’m suddenly feeling fatigued.”

“It’s okay, Tony. Just, you can’t. Can’t be doing things like that here.”

“Got it. Master.” Tony’s hands fisted tightly in his frustration.

Adam sighed as he led Tony back through the maze of gardens. Tony still had far too much fight left than was healthy for the average slave. He was defensive and even seemed angry as he trudged behind Adam in stony silence.

After his evening meal, Tony tried to spend some time looking through study programs on the computer access in his room. After a few minutes a thought crossed his mind and he typed in the word _‘gunny’_ and hit search.

Reading aloud, he noted, “ _Short for Gunnery Sergeant of The United States Marine Corps._ ” Focusing his thoughts, he tried remembering the gunny’s build, his blue eyes and handsome face. Gunny didn’t say much, and although Tony had lost the words, he certainly remembered the voice.

He spent a few minutes reading up on the requirements and duties of the Marine Gunnery Sergeant, then had to give up when his ribs began bothering him too much. Just as he was getting settled back onto his bed, another nurse entered his room, wheeling a cart along with her.

“Hi there! I’m Joann.”

Tony smiled weakly as he observed his newest nurse. He guessed she was in her early thirties. Dark brunette hair curled around her rounded face. She seemed a bit plain looking, drab even, except when she smiled. Her smile lit up her face and emphasized her large, blue eyes. Unlike the other nurses, Tony noticed that Joann’s ring finger was bare.

“Hi, Nurse Joann. I’m Tony.”

He watched as Joann pushed her cart over to the sink, then attached a hose to the faucet, filling a pail on her cart. “I’m going to be giving you a bath this evening. Nothing to be shy about. I’ve bathed hundreds of patients over the years.”

Tony watched as she tested the water temperature and added a touch of soap into the pail before rolling the cart back over to Tony’s bed, where he remained relaxing on his back, one arm propping up his head.

Joann smiled as she began unbuttoning his shirt. “Let me help you sit up,” she offered.

Tony allowed Joann to take some of his weight, wincing as he struggled to sit upright. “You have very soft hands, Nurse Joann.”

“You have a bedside manner that would put most of our doctors to shame.”

Tony held his breath as Joann pulled off his bandages. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been beaten and kicked in the ribs.”

Pulling the cart as close as she could, Joann soaked a washcloth in the warm soapy water, then wrung it out before taking Tony’s wrist in one hand, while using the other to wash one of his arms, then the other. “Is that what happened?”

“Yeah. I was a cop in Peoria, Illinois. Some of the local teens didn’t care for the tickets I gave them.”

“That’s horrible! Why didn’t you break your collar?”

“Couldn’t. They blindfolded me and tied me up. I couldn’t move, couldn’t fight back.”

Joann nodded as she gently washed over his bruised skin. “I hope they were caught and put on trial for what they did.”

“Won’t happen. My boss’ son was one of them. They shipped me off straight from the field where they found me. They didn’t want anyone to know what happened. I’m sure the word is that they decided it was time to sell me and bring in another rookie.”

Joann shook her head as she pulled Tony forward, washing his broad back. “That’s terrible. Letting those kids get away with that. No one should get away with that. I’m sorry you had to go through something like that, but I promise we will take good care of you here.”

“You’re very sweet, Nurse Joann,” Tony said as he settled back onto the mattress. His hand reached for hers, holding it for a few moments. “I feel like I’m in good hands now. First time in a long time.”

Joann patted his shoulder as she stood up. “When you’re feeling better, I’ll work with you on some physical therapy so we can get you back in shape.”

Tony watched as she pushed the cart back to the sink to empty the pail. “Am I starting to look out of shape?”

“Not at all,” she said with a smile. “Some of your muscles aren’t being used enough now. We’ll have to work them back into shape so you don’t re-injure yourself.” As she sat on the edge of his bed, she carefully taped his ribs again. “There,” she announced. “All set for bed.”

Again Tony reached for her hand. “Wish you would stay with me a while longer,” he said softly, his eyes focused on hers. “I like you, Nurse Joann. You have a soft touch, gentle.”

“I do have other patients to tend to.”

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” Tony teased.

Joann looked hesitantly at the door. “I should go.”

“But you don’t want to. Do you?”

“Maybe I can stop by a little later.”

“I would enjoy that. I like your voice. And you’re so pretty.”

A visible blush ebbed across Joann’s porcelain skin. “I’m not!”

“I think you are.”


	11. Falling Flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony heals, plots and gets punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 was originally posted July 25, 2010.

Adam came by once or twice a week for a walk in the gardens during his lunch period. Once Tony felt up to jogging, Adam began stopping by after his shift to take Tony out to the track to run for a while. Every couple of days he pushed Tony to go further. Tony enjoyed the challenge and looked forward to their nightly ritual.

After going for a jog and eating dinner, Tony would wait for Joann to come get him. He was well enough now to shower on his own, but she still worked with him on physical therapy. Tony went out of his way to compliment her each evening, often bringing on a blush of embarrassment from her as she shyly turned away. He enjoyed the game, another challenge for him to play. And win. Eventually.

During the days, Tony spent his time scouring through online classes offered by the center. The ones that held his interest the most were in criminal justice, especially those relating to detective work. Studying crime scenes and evidence appealed to him the most. Although he enjoyed police work, he wanted to do more than hand out traffic tickets.

While absorbing as much information as he could, he signed up to test out of as many courses as possible. If Adam was correct, the more courses he passed, the better chances he would have of getting purchased to work in his field of choice. And, hopefully, the more valuable he was, the less likely he would have to face the abuse he endured in Peoria again.

When he wasn’t working on courses, Tony studied up on the military, concentrating on the Marines and military lingo. He found himself particularly interested in the responsibilities of a Gunnery Sergeant. Fantasies of tracking down his handsome, blue-eyed Gunny filled his mind as he studied up on life with the Marine Corps.

Various scenarios filled his mind as he searched online to see if the Marines ever filled their ranks with purchased slaves. Tony sighed in disappointment when it seemed that the Army was the arm of the military most likely to purchase slaves. Still, he liked to play with the thought that he would one day work beneath his mysterious Gunny. It was a thought that made him smile and occasionally brought on questions from Adam or Joann, but Gunny was one secret that Tony had no intention of sharing with either of them.

It only took a matter of days before Tony had seduced Joann, encouraging her to find secluded locations where they could be together unnoticed and out of the view of any of the center’s many security cameras. Tony soon convinced her that every smile he sent her way, every surreptitious touch to her skin during their physical therapy appointments were signs of his growing feelings for her.

Although they had little time together, he would hold her afterward, caressing her skin as he put forth suggestions. “You could buy me, when they send me to auction again,” he said, his lips pressing a tender kiss against her temple.

Joann let her fingertips drift across Tony’s bare chest. “I don’t have that kind of money.”

“You don’t need to. You have a house, don’t you? A job?”

“I have a townhouse and yes, I have a job, as you well know.”

“A car?”

“Yes.”

“You can take out a loan.”

“And how would I ever pay it all back?”

“You wouldn’t have to. I will. Once I’m free I’ll find work. I have experience as a police officer.”

“I’ve heard it can be rather difficult for former slaves to get hired.”

“I’ll find something. Or maybe I can join the Marines. I’ll find away to pay you back every penny, including interest.”

“Well, there is one advantage you would have.”

“Which is?”

“You’d have a place to live and a wife who would feed you and take care of you.”

Tony laughed uncomfortably. “Of course I would.”

His developing relationship with Joann was one more thing he kept secret from Adam. Whenever Adam noticed a special sparkle in Tony’s eyes, Tony would dismiss it as being related to his daily improving health and decreasing pain. When Tony’s ribs had fully healed, the pair took to racing around the track, pushing themselves to the finish line.

Only two days before Tony was due to be transferred from the medical wing to the auction barn, one of the supervisors became growingly suspicious. There seemed to be several random breaks between the end of his scheduled appointments and his returning to his cell. It had taken security a few days to verify the schedules and the codes of who was taking Tony from his cell and when.

One evening, Security Officer Brett sat down at his station, surprised to see that his supervisor was still in the building. “Have a fight with your wife again?” he teased.

Kent’s expression didn’t changed. “No. I’ve been noticing some things on a couple reports over the last three weeks. One particular slave seems to take thirty or forty minutes to get back to his cell after his therapy sessions.”

“Maybe his therapist takes him out to the garden afterward.”

“I thought of that, but I only found them on the garden security cameras once in all that time. Also, the same times this slave seems to be slow to return to his cell, his therapist has been using her codes to access an assortment of storage areas.”

“Perhaps she’s restocking the therapy room supplies.”

“Possible. I suppose. She’s also accessed the laundry area and the janitorial room.”

“And you think she’s taking the slave with her?”

“Yeah. And I don’t think he’s carrying out supplies.”

Brett nodded as he scanned through the various camera shots.

“Here’s her code. I want you to let me know if she accesses any rooms other than the therapy rooms or a cell. I’m going to take Mike and Della. We’re going to find out exactly what’s going on here.”

“Yes, Sir.” Brett switched screens on his computer, entering Joann’s employee code and setting it to alert him whenever she accessed an area.

An hour later, he made the call. Kent waved for Mike and Della to follow him to the laundry area. “If they’re in there, Mike and I will take down the slave. Della, you escort the nurse back to my office.”

They entered quietly, Kent motioning them to all be still while he listened. When he heard the faint sound of whispered voices, he motioned for his team to follow. As they closed in, Kent motioned for Mike to keep his discipline rod handy.

Tony froze when he heard a noise. He instinctively put his hand over Joann’s mouth before she could speak. “I think someone else is in here,” he said softly. “Just stay quiet.”

Joann listened, soon realizing that Tony was right. Scrambling from underneath him, she got up onto her knees and gathered a sheet around herself. Crouching down, she hid behind Tony. Glancing around, Tony hoped to find something he could use to defend himself, until he realized it was just his police training. They were currently well inside a highly secure slave facility. There certainly was no reason anyone would want to break in and even if they did, surely they wouldn’t have any interest in the laundry room.

Holding his hands up, Tony rose to his feet and stepped forward. “Who’s there?” he called.

Kent approached the slave cautiously, Mike and Della at his heels. “Are you alone, Slave?”

“Of course.”

“And just what are you doing in here?”

“Looking for clean sheets. What else?”

“Keep your hands up and walk this way.”

Tony did as he was ordered. “I’m sorry, Chief. I had this little accident and really needed fresh linen before I could go to sleep. I think it might be food poisoning. Do you eat the same food as the slaves? Because if you do, you may want to visit the infirmary before tonight’s chicken attacks you. Really, it’s not pretty.”

“Attacking chickens rarely are.”

Tony laughed easily. “You see, you, unlike most security guys, you have a sense of humor.”

Kent quickly fastened handcuffs around Tony’s wrists and handed him over to Mike. “Take him to detention.”

“Detention? Really? I’m getting flashbacks from boarding school.”

Mike pressed his discipline rod against Tony’s skin and warned, “One more word, Slave.”

Kent waved Della forward. “Clear the area.”

Not wanting Joann to be found, Tony wrenched himself away from Mike and made a run for the door. Mike cursed as he was knocked off balance, hitting the concrete floor. Kent gave him a hand up, then the pair headed for Tony, intending to corner him.

Kent glanced back at Della. “We’ll get the slave. You make sure there’s no one else back there.” Grabbing his radio, Kent called back to the office, “Brett, security lockdown in the laundry area.”

“Roger, that,” Brett called back as he set all doors in the laundry area to lockdown status.

Moments later, Della found Joann still clutching the bed sheet around her. Shaking her head, she said, “I sure hope he was worth it. Go ahead and get dressed.” Scanning across the room, she saw Kent and called out to him, “Found her.”

“Once we catch him, go ahead and take her up to my office.”

As Mike and Kent closed in on him, Tony felt the urge to fight disappear. He knew he was cornered and had no where to go. “She didn’t do anything,” he said as they neared. “It was all me. I’m the one you should punish.”

Mike zapped Tony with the discipline rod, just for good measure, then he and Kent each took an arm, pulling Tony to his feet.

“Yeah, Slave, it’s a pretty safe bet that you’re going to be punished,” Kent said as they headed toward the door. Pressing the button on his radio, he called, “Brett, we are secure here. You can release the doors.”

“Aye, Sir.”

As they left the laundry area, Kent released Tony’s arm, nodding to Mike. “Take him down to detention. They can deal with him in the morning.”

Mike kept his discipline rod ready and tightened his grip on Tony’s arm as he pulled him toward the detention center. Tony held his tongue as he was certain Mike wouldn’t think twice about using the rod on him again. 

The detention center, he found, was more like a prison, complete with extra sets of locked doors to go through. Tony allowed Mike to push him through the hallways fully expecting to be taken to a processing room. Instead, Mike pushed him into a small, dark room.

“No lights?” he asked.

Mike grinned as he closed and locked the door, but didn’t answer. He merely strode away, heading back to the security office.

Tony still expected someone to come for him. The center was keen to keep tabs on everyone and process slaves as they entered or left any section of the facility. Yet no one came for him. He sat still in the darkness for a long time thinking about what was going to happen when someone finally did come for him. His stomach grumbled, reminding him that it was long past his regular meal time.

Eventually Tony rolled onto his hands and knees, searching the space in the darkness. He found the floor to be cold, smooth concrete with a drain in the center, while the walls were padded. One corner held a toilet, one with no water in it, only a metal flap and a button that would release a chemical wash when used.

“Well, DiNozzo, what have you gotten yourself into now?” he asked himself as thoughts raced through his mind. 

Every few minutes, he shifted his position. Sometimes sitting, sometimes lying, curled up, on the floor. He had enough room to stand up, but not enough room to lie down fully or take more than a couple paces in any direction. 

The darkness and silence began to take their toll on him. The entire center had lights that were kept on twenty-four/seven for security reasons. With so many employees, slaves and machinery, there was always detectable noise. The absence of sights and sounds caused a jumpiness in Tony. Panic hit when he couldn’t discern which wall was actually the door. There was no interior handle or hinges to make it obvious.

He was fairly certain the toilet was not against the door. That thought gave him hope as he was able to omit that wall as the doorway. Through the night he began obsessing about how similar the room was to a coffin set up on end, a thought that hardly soothed his mind.

There was no way for him to determine how much time was passing, other than the feel of scruff developing on his face. While waiting in the darkness, he made plans to rush the door when it was opened. Once he was out of the confines of the dark room, he would refuse to go back in. He would fight until. Until they used the discipline rod on him until it took away his ability to move. Then they could simply toss him back inside.

When the door finally did open, Tony was exhausted. The bright light was blinding to him. Instead of rushing toward the door as he had planned, he remained seated, leaning against one of the padded walls as if he was unsure whether the door was actually open or if he were imagining it.

“Come, Slave.”

Tony slowly pushed himself onto his feet, still hampered by the handcuffs the security guards had put on him. When he reached the door, a chain was fastened around his waist and clipped to his handcuffs, then a leash clipped onto his collar.

“Follow.”

Tony followed the best he could, occasionally stumbling as the guard set a fast pace. They hadn’t gone far when the guard stopped at a doorway and used his code to enter. Inside the room was a small table with a pitcher of water and two glasses. Behind the table were two chairs, one occupied by a beautiful green-eyed blonde. Behind her, Adam was standing, leaning back against the wall. On the side of the room closest to Tony, there was a post.

“Kneel,” commanded the guard as he chained Tony to the post.

“Is that really necessary?” asked the blonde.

“Yes, Counselor, you know it is,” replied the guard. “I’ll be outside. I’ll let you know when they send for him.”

The moment the door closed, Tony focused on Adam. “What’s going on? I don’t understand. They kept me in a dark room for hours. I haven’t eaten.”

“Would you like some water?” asked the blonde, pouring clear liquid into one of the plastic glasses on the table. “Here, Adam. Let him drink.”

Pushing himself off the wall, Adam took the glass and brought it to Tony, holding it as Tony drank deeply, allowing rivulets to escape and run down his chin.

“Slowly, Tony, slowly.”

“More? Please?” Tony asked as he finished the first glass offered.

“In a little while. This is Lori, my fiancée. She’s a Counselor here at the center. Although, considering, there’s not much she can do in your case. At least she was able to get me in here so I can talk to you.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You didn’t? The report says they found you having sex with one of the nurses.”

“It was consensual. What’s the problem?”

“Tony, there are rules. She’s going to lose her job.”

“For what? Sleeping with me? I’ll tell them it was all my fault.”

“It doesn’t matter, Tony. Having sex with a slave is grounds for immediate termination. Do you think they let her go home last night after she was caught with you? The answer is no. She was interrogated most of the night. This morning she has to appear before the Administration Board and I guarantee you, she is going to lose her job no matter what you say. She knew the risk she was taking. I’d like to know why you would put her in that position.”

Tony couldn’t stop a smile from playing across his face. “Well, it was a position we both enjoyed,” he teased.

Adam slammed his hand against the table. “It’s not funny. What did you tell her? What did you promise her to make her take that risk?”

“I told her I loved her.”

“Why?”

“I want out, Adam. She likes me. I thought I could convince her to take out a couple loans and buy me, then set me free.”

Adam groaned audibly. “It’s not that simple.”

“And I was horny. What can I say?”

“She can’t just buy you and set you free. There are processes to go through.”

“Of course there are.”

“And if it worked, then what? You planning to leave and stick her with a stack of bills?”

“I was going to work. I’d pay her back. Every penny. It would be worth it to me.”

“It could be worse than slavery, Tony. How would you support yourself? Where would you stay?”

“With her. She has a nice townhouse.”

“She thinks you were going to marry her, didn’t she?”

“She may have gotten that impression. But I’d handle it. She would have seen it wouldn’t work in the long run. I’d pay her back and be on my way.”

“Look, Tony. This is very serious. When they take you in there, you have to tell the truth. She has a lot at stake here. Just tell the truth.”

“What difference does it make what I say? You said she’ll lose her job. What else is at stake?”

“Her freedom, Tony. If she truly believes that you love her, she could find herself enslaved. And you could find yourself with a wife. Do you know how that works? Once married, you can only be sold as a couple. You can’t get divorced unless your master approves and is willing to pay for it. If you have any children, they’ll be slaves and will be owned by your master. Is that what you want, Tony. Is it?”

Tony hung his head down. His voice coming out in a quiet whisper. “I didn’t think about that. I just wanted to be a freeman again.”

Lori filled the water glass once more and brought it over to Tony. “Adam’s right. You have to tell the truth when you’re out there. You can’t let her lose more than her job.”

“You need to stand up and take the punishment for what you’ve done,” Adam pushed. 

“Wasn’t last night my punishment?”

Lori bit her lip and looked back at Adam. “No, Tony. That was simply a detention cell. It’s where they hold slaves before they stand before the Administration Board.”

“What they hell can they do to me that would be worse that that?”

Tony watched as Lori and Adam’s eyes met. Before either one answered him, the door opened. 

“They’ve called for him,” the guard said as he took Tony’s leash.

Tony turned back. “What’s the punishment?”

Adam patted Tony’s shoulder. “You will get through it. Be strong. Be honest.”

Tony saw the sadness in Adam’s eyes as he turned away, placing his arm around Lori’s shoulder.

“Follow,” commanded the guard as he tugged lightly on the leash.

Tony followed after the guard as he led the way through the hallway. Adam and Lori were a few paces ahead of Tony when Adam reached for a door, allowing Lori to pass through before him. Before Adam disappeared through the doorway, he nodded to Tony.

The guard led Tony around to a different door, then led him to an area along the wall, motioning for him to drop to his knees beside one of the fifteen posts along the side of the room. Once his leash was fastened to the post, he dared to scan the room. Almost immediately he located Adam and Lori, noting that Adam looked nervous and Lori looked concerned. At the head of the room was a long table. Tony counted twelve chairs behind the table, nine of them were occupied. 

“Very biblical,” Tony muttered to himself.

He noted the resemblance to a courthouse. The table was up front where the judge would be with a smaller table facing it, obviously the defendant’s table. Tony saw Joann standing there, with a man on one side of her and a woman on the other. Members of the head table were questioning her. She occasionally conferred with the man and woman before stating her answer. Behind Joann’s table was a railing separating her from what appeared to be spectators. 

Closer to Tony was a small break in the railing, leading to a single post surrounded on three sides with railing. Beside the post was a small table and two chairs. Cameras and microphones captured all that went on in the room. A handful of guards stood beside doorways, along with the one who watched Tony.

Tony remained silent as the nine members of the Administrative Board questioned Joann. After a lengthy session, Joann and the pair standing with her were allowed to be seated behind their table. Tony thought he saw Joann’s hand shake as she reached to pour herself a glass of water.

Tony watched as everyone else in the room rose to their feet while the board left through a separate door. Once the nine members had left the room, conversational mumbling washed across those who remained. Finally Joann turned to look for him. She looked like she hadn’t slept all night. Tony watched as the woman beside Joann said something to her, causing Joann to dab her eyes with a tissue and turn away.

Lori and Adam made their way over to the seats closest to Tony. Adam took a seat just on the other side of the railing, while Lori walked through a break in the railing and made her way over to the table closest to Tony.

Adam leaned across the railing, trying to keep his voice low as he spoke to Tony. “She’s already admitted it was consensual. She still thinks you love her. You need to step up, Tony. Tell her the truth. Don’t let her throw her life away for a lie.”

Watching Joann from across the room, Tony listened to Adam’s words. As he nodded in agreement, he swallowed deeply, summoning his strength.

A few minutes later, the members of the board returned to take their seats once more and motioned for Tony to be brought forward. Tony was led to the post contained within the three pieces of railing, then was made to kneel down.

Lori leaned close, gently touching his shoulder. “Keep your answers short. Don’t embellish. Yes or no answers are best. And refer to the board members as ‘Master’. Okay?”

Tony nodded.

“Slave, you were captured engaging in sexual activities with one of the center’s employees.”

“Yes, Master.”

“The employee has stated the activity was, in fact, consensual in nature.”

“Yes, Master.”

“How long have these trysts been going on?”

“About a month, Master.”

“It certainly seems to be consensual in nature.”

“Yes, Master. It was.”

“Which one of you instigated this relationship?”

“I did, Master.”

“Why?”

Tony paused, turning to Joann for a moment before answering. Adam’s words rang in his ears, ‘tell the truth’. “I thought I could coerce her into purchasing me, Master.”

“For what reason?”

“To gain my freedom.”

“The employee states emphatically that the two of you are deeply in love and desire to be joined together in wedded bliss. Are you in agreement with this statement?”

Tony felt his heart begin to beat faster. Sweat trickled from his temple. Suddenly he was terribly aware that he was naked and hadn’t shaved for some time. It was little wonder that any freeman in the room would question why Joann would have thrown away her career on such a scruffy slave.

“Slave?”

“No, Master.” Tony cringed as he heard Joann sob aloud.

“Why would she make such a statement?”

“I lied to her, Master. I am sorry. Joann, I am sorry. I didn’t want you to get hurt by this. I just wanted to be free.”

One of the board members nodded to the guard who instantly used his discipline rod on Tony.

“You were using her only to gain your freedom?”

“Yes, Master.”

“And what did you tell her? What was your grand scheme to gain your freedom?”

“I asked her to take out loans and buy me at auction. I was going to pay you back, Joann, every penny.”

Again, the guard’s rod found its place against Tony’s skin as the board members mumbled amongst each other. Minutes later, one of the board members turned his microphone back on.

“It is the consensus of this Administration Board that Nurse Joann Patterson be dismissed from her duties here. Termination will be immediate and she will also lose any claim to benefits including pension.”

Joann stood quickly, tears in her eyes. Her words were directed at Tony. “You said you loved me. Why? Why would you lie to me?”

Remaining on his knees, Tony shook his head. “I’m sorry, Joann. Truly sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

The lead board member cleared his throat and continued. “As for the slave involved, he will receive the standard punishment. The Board will now adjourn for one hour.”

Again, everyone rose to their feet as the board members shuffled out their private entrance. Once they had left, Tony turned to Adam and Lori.

“What is the standard punishment?” he asked.

The guard unlocked Tony’s leash from the post, then tugged lightly to get his attention. “Follow.”

“Adam? What is the standard punishment?”

“Tony, just go. Do what they tell you. It’ll go easier if you follow their orders.”

This time the guard tugged harder on Tony’s leash. “He’s right, Slave. It won’t be pleasant, but it has to be.”

Adam wrapped an arm around Lori as they watched Tony being led away, through the slave entrance. “He’ll come through okay,” Adam assured her.

Smiling weakly, Lori reached for Adam’s hand on her shoulder, twining her fingers with his. “I hope so. But you know they’re never the same afterward. It’s barbaric. I wish there was another way.”

“You know how serious this is. He cost that nurse her job and for what?”

“I know. But still. He was only trying to survive.”

“He’s a slave, right or wrong. He needs to learn to do as he’s told.”

“Or they’ll torture him until he does? It’s so wrong, Adam.”

“One day, you or I will sit on that board and we’ll make changes.”

“I hope you’re right. Even so, it won’t help Tony. Not today.”

“I know. But he’s strong. I promise you, he’s going to be okay.” Adam kissed her cheek and led her out of the room.

Tony followed the guard back through the hallways leading to the detention center. “Taking me back to my room? The dungeon of black death?”

Without turning back, the guard kept up his pace. “It would be wise of you to follow orders and keep your mouth shut. It seems to get you into a lot of trouble.”

“Oh, that? Back there? That wasn’t because of my mouth, exactly.”

The guard gave the leash a hard yank, throwing Tony off-balance for a moment. “You don’t learn too fast, do you? Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut,” he said firmly.

Tony remained quiet as he followed the guard to another section of the detention center. He knelt beside the guard when they stopped, without needing to hear the order.

“What’s this one here for?” asked an older man, sitting behind a desk and searching his computer screen.

“ANDI-62312-5975.”

The older man typed the data into his keyboard. “Take our guest to room D12. I’ll have someone meet you there.”

The guard nodded. “Follow,” he ordered, allowing Tony to rise to his feet before walking away.

A few paces down the hallway, Tony dared to speak. “Guest. I like that. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.”

“I imagine you’re going to be feeling warm and fuzzy inside alright,” the guard said with a knowing smile.

The pair hadn’t waited long when two men in lab coats showed up. Without a word, one of them opened the door to D12, while the other took hold of Tony’s leash. As they entered the room, Tony saw it was small. In the center was an unusual pivoting table set upright. It had the shape that outlined a man, most notably, it had areas obviously intended to hold a man’s arms and legs. It also had two holes in the table. Tony studied their positioning, finding one where the head would go and the other, dead center a couple feet below. The table itself also had straps and wires at various places.

The man holding Tony’s leash motioned for him to step forward, closer to the table. The other man released Tony’s handcuffs, the chain around his waist and the leash. 

Tony immediately stretched his sore arms. “You techies are the trusting sort. I like that.”

The first man pushed his glasses on more firmly, his expression serious. “Step up, face first,” he ordered.

“Lack of foreplay. Yeah, I think that’s why so few of your sort tends to breed,” Tony surmised aloud.

The second technician placed his hand at the small of Tony’s back, directing him forward.

Tony turned his head slightly, eyeing the first man. “You should take note of your buddy here. At least he’s willing to try.”

“Slave, it is best you keep your silence,” the technician warned.

As Tony felt the surface of the table against his skin, he felt his arms and legs being positioned, then strapped down. One of the technicians turned his head so his face fit through the hole in the table. He felt the straps being tightened down across his neck, waist, wrists, thighs and ankles, then he felt a metal cuff being strapped around his upper arm. 

Through the hole, he could clearly see a monitoring board. He watched as one of the technicians turned the machine on. Numbers flashed across the screen. A moment later, Tony felt movement, as the table was tilted, shifting it from its vertical position to a horizontal one. Once settled, he found himself looking down at the floor.

“Can I ask you guys just one last question? What exactly does this set up do? I’m up for a full body massage and spa treatment, if that’s my punishment.”

“This table was designed to help slaves to learn to obey. You are to remain silent and still. If you speak or move, you will be punished.”

“That’s nice. Just how long to I have to stay here?”

“As long as it takes. It is now going active.”

“What about food?” Tony asked, immediately feeling the charge through the metal cuff.

“Shh,” the technician reminded him. “Silent and still. That is all you need be concerned about for now.”

No matter how hard Tony tried, every twitch, every utterance, no matter how miniscule, brought a stinging pain. He soon realized that the closer together his movements were, the more pain he felt. The more time that lapsed, the less intense the pain. Knowing that, he did his best to relax and limit his movements. Once again, he had no way to know the passage of time.

When he was finally released, Tony felt tired and sore. His muscles didn’t seem to want to obey his mind. It was difficult for him to take more than a few steps without falling. The sight of people blurred around him as he fell to the floor once more. This time, he lost consciousness.

He felt brief moments of being moved and cleaned up. When he awoke, he found himself in a plain cell, lying on a bed. All it lacked was the learning station. The table held a food tray, which caused his stomach to growl. Wasting no time, he ate hungrily. Then he noticed something. Beside the water was a strawberry power shake. He’d only seen such things in the sales barn.

No more than an hour later, a handler came for him, fitting him with the chains slaves wore when sent to auction. First he was taken to be cleaned up and shaven, then he was led into a holding area with other male slaves in his age group.

Tom Morrow didn’t frequent the Auction House often, usually only when he accompanied a friend, as he was today. He walked beside Colonel Ed Bingham as Ed skimmed through his handheld scanner, making brief notes as to the slaves he was interested in. Eventually the pair walked through the open floor to the pens.

“What’s the Army interested in slaves for?” Tom asked.

“It's getting tougher and tougher to sign new recruits. Slaves make good soldiers, Tom. They can’t quit. Most of them are very obedient. The trick is to pick the right ones.”

Tom observed Ed as he walked through the pen lots, using his scanner to gain information on the slaves. “Is that legal?” he asked.

Ed chuckled. “Of course it is. Just too expensive for most people. Very useful though. I don’t get any more information than anyone else can get sitting at home and going through the online records of slaves up for sale. Only difference is, I can get it all right here, right now.”

“So how do you tell a good buy from a poor one?”

“Different things. Are you thinking about using slaves over at NCIS?”

“Not really. Just curious.”

“Slaves that were born slaves tend to be more obedient, rarely if ever question anything. Men who grew up free then found themselves enslaved would have a better chance for promotion. They tend to think for themselves. Most are still obedient, but they tend to think about being free again. They entertain thoughts on how to get free and stay free. That thought process can be useful in times of war.”

“So you don’t focus on any particular type?”

“Nope. I scan them all, then decide which ones I want to go for. This one here, he’s trouble.”

“How can you tell?”

“Notice he has a black talis?”

“Yeah. And a Law Enforcement talis. He’s experienced, probably once was a police officer.”

“Yeah, but a black talis is never a good thing. A plain black talis means the slave has not yet passed basic training. This one, the letters denote what he did to get it.”

“SD?”

“Sexual Deviant.”

“Meaning?”

“Well, let’s see what it says. Looks like he seduced a nurse. He’s been punished. Says he was a police officer. This one, Tom, he’s got a wild streak in him. No good for a soldier.”

“Might be a damn good police officer.”

“Could be.”

Tony watched the pair walk away, then waited until a handler came for him, pushing him toward the stage. From where he stood, he could look over the familiar view. Off to the side of the stage were the pens where potential buyers could view the slaves up close. Just in front of the stage was an open area staggered by layers of semi-circular steps, ensuring spectators could see over the heads of those standing in front of them. Beyond the open area were seats, also in a stadium format, giving everyone a good view of the auction stage. 

Opposite the viewing pens was the Club Box. This area required either a paid membership or a paid admission. There were tables and servers delivering food service and beverages. In front was a railing where the wealthy could stand to view the stage if they chose, but most preferred to sit at their tables where they could relax, eat and drink. Monitors throughout the area ensured they wouldn’t miss a thing during the auctions.

Tony felt uneasy as he was urged forward. His stomach churned with each step he took. Keeping his eyes lowered, he carefully watched each step he took, afraid that looking up would throw him off-balance. When he reached his mark, a handler lifted his chin, so the bidders could get a good look at him.

That’s when his eyes locked onto one of the men in the Club Box area. His father. A sickening feeling washed through him as he felt his legs buckle. His stomach muscles contracted as he fell flat onto the stage. Tony soon found himself spewing up pink liquid. 

Once he fell, the stage crew moved quickly to his side, lifting him onto a stiff board and hustling him off of the stage, while the announcer apologized for the error, stating that the slave wasn’t actually due to be sold until the following week.

Tony found himself largely ignored as he lie tied to the board. When a handler did check on him, he offered him water and medication, then led Tony back to his cell where he was allowed to catch up on his sleep.


	12. Next Stop, Philadelphia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is sold once again and heads to Philadelphia for training and a new assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 was originally posted July 25, 2010.

Seeing his father weighed heavily on Tony’s mind. He was focused on wondering what his father was up to and was given to pacing his cell at all hours of the day and night, unable to sleep unless a doctor or nurse came by to give him sleeping pills. Plenty of food was sent to him, but he barely ate, his stomach upset by his thoughts and worry.

A couple more days went by before Adam dropped by during his lunch period. “Tony?” he called as he entered the cell. “I was off this weekend and just heard.”

Tony shifted slowly, still lying on his bed, but turning to face Adam. “Heard? Heard about what?”

Adam pulled the chair closer to the bed. “I heard you’re on medical watch. Not sleeping well, not eating. What’s going on?”

“I saw my father. In the stands during the auction.”

“And?”

Sitting up, Tony kicked his feet back and forth. “I think he came here to buy me. You don’t know him. He’ll probably stick me in some cage in his foyer so he and his friends can jeer and torture me.”

“Are you sure it was your father you saw?”

“Positive. He was in the Club Box, sitting around with his rich friends and business associates.”

“He couldn’t have been there for you.”

“Why else would he have been there?”

“Tony, it was a mistake. You weren’t scheduled to go to auction yet. The handler was supposed to take you to be checked out by a doctor, but he took you straight to a cell at the auction house instead. The auction house handlers emptied all the cells on your block. You were there too early. You weren’t scheduled to go to auction until this week.”

“Really?”

“Positive. You’d have to be here a minimum of three to five days prior to the auction for them to get you in shape and post your information. Even when you were on stage and they scanned you, your information would not load because you weren’t on the schedule. There’s no way he could have known you would be there, because you weren’t supposed to be there at all. It was a mistake.” 

“What if he shows up again this week?”

“He may. Who knows? Tony, you shouldn’t let him get to you. He couldn’t have known you’d be there, so there’s no way he was here for you. Maybe he was simply here with an acquaintance. I don’t have an answer for you.”

“It was such a shock, looking up and seeing him there.” Tony paused for a moment, remembering. “I just, I couldn’t deal with it. I passed out.”

“I heard. And I’m sorry. Remember when we talked before, about you getting a new start? He’s out of your life now. It won’t do you any good to keep worrying or wondering why he did what he did. You have to let it all go and look to your future. I have some connections through classmates. I’ve put the word out that you’re an experienced law enforcement officer going to auction this week. Don’t worry about your father. I know you’re destined to serve in law enforcement.”

“I hope you’re right. And thanks, Adam. I don’t know why you watch over me, but I appreciate it.”

“My pleasure, Tony. I know it’s hard to start at the bottom of the slave pool, but you’re on your way up. You have experience now. Things will only get better for you.” Adam patted Tony’s shoulder before heading toward the door of the cell.

“Hey Adam?”

“Yeah?”

Tony’s fingers found the metal chips dangling from the collar he wore. “These talis things. I heard a couple guys talking about them. They said one was marked SD for sexual deviant. I’m not. Really, it’s not like that. I shouldn’t be marked for the rest of my life just for one instance.”

“Those are for us. The employees here need a way to instantly ID the slaves we work with. You’re marked with your training level, as all slaves are. The first time you were here you went to auction as a newly trained slave. Now your talis denotes your experience in law enforcement. The other one, well, same thing as if you were caught fighting or stealing. That talis denotes that you were caught doing something you shouldn’t have been doing.”

“But it’s just one time.”

“They’ll remove it when you’re sold. If you come back through here, you won’t be tagged with it again unless you’re caught again. You don’t get permanently marked here unless it’s found to be an ongoing problem with you. Most of the public doesn’t know what the different talises mean anyway. The men you overheard discussing it, they may have worked here in the past or looked into it out of curiosity. Who knows? It’s not likely it will make any difference to who buys you next. Try not to worry about it.”

Tony nodded as he settled back onto his bed.

The next weekend, Tony was taken to be bathed and his hair styled, then was sent to the viewing pens with a group of men of the same age range. Tony searched the faces in the crowd, looking for his father. He saw a few people eyeing him, but none were his father. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he hoped Adam was right and that his father wouldn’t even show up at the auction house today.

As he had gone through before, he waited until he was sent toward the stage in a single file, waiting for cues from the handlers around the stage. When he was first sent onstage, he held his breath as he again searched the club boxes for his father, finally able to exhale with relief when his father was nowhere to be seen.

Tony stood where he’d been told to, holding his head up and remaining still as the auctioneer called out the bids. At this point he didn’t care where he went next or who bought him, as long as his father’s name wasn’t the one on his slave papers, he knew he’d manage to survive.

When the closing bid was called, Tony was hustled off the stage and sent back to his cell while the transaction was completed. Only an hour went by before a handler came for him, leading him toward a pick up room where he found a handful of other slaves, all males who were healthy, fit and in the same age range.

It wasn’t long before a metal smith came by and removed the Auction House slave collars and replaced them with smaller gold chains, attached loosely enough that they hung more like necklaces than collars, but fastened tightly enough they couldn’t be slipped over the slaves’ heads. As each one was re-collared, he was given a navy blue T-shirt, black shorts and black running shoes. The man who came to claim them looked to be in his late fifties, shorter than six feet tall, a little stocky, with his hair mostly gray and an upper lip covered by his mustache.

“You have leashes for this lot?” asked the metal smith.

The older man looked insulted by the question and huffed in response. “I don’t need no stinkin’ leashes. If any of these men gets out of line, I’ll just shoot him.”

Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise, taking notice that beneath the jacket the man was wearing there did appear to be a gun and holster. Tony swallowed hard, determined to follow this man’s every word.

“Let’s go, men. This way,” commanded the man, leading the way from the staging room.

The group of men followed their new handler to the loading zone and found a white paddy wagon waiting for them.

“Don’t take no offense, it’s all they’d let me have for the day,” explained their handler as he opened the rear door and motioned for them to enter. 

Once Tony entered the rear of the van, he instantly recognized his bag and reached for it, setting it near his side as he took a seat.

“Don’t have no snacks for you, but that cooler is full of bottled water. Help yourselves if you get thirsty. Your belongings should be in there, labeled for you. Find what is yours and keep it with you. We’ll have about a three hour drive ahead of us.”

“May I speak, Master?” Tony asked.

“Don’t go calling me Master, any of you. The name is Barney. And sure, kid, what’s on your mind?”

“I just wondered where we’re headed. Three hours isn’t that far away.”

“That’s true. You all have been purchased by the fine city of Philadelphia as part of their police force. We’re headed to the training center. We’ll talk more there.”

“Thank you,” Tony said with a nod. There was something he already liked about Barney. 

The moment the rear door was closed, Tony reached for his bag, searching for the Bible, checking to make sure the memory chip was still in its hiding place. Once he confirmed it was still there, he settled back into his seat and closed his eyes, trying to rest up during the drive. Training usually meant long hours of work and studying accompanied by very little sleep.

They arrived at the training center in the early evening. Each slave grabbed his luggage and waited for directions. Looking around, the place seemed slightly run down, or at least old. There was a wire fence topped with barbed wire surrounding them. Tony caught glimpses of an outside running track as they were driving up. 

Barney spent some time talking to the driver before he headed for the building. The door opened easily for him as he waved the others on through.

“No locks?” asked Tony.

Barney smiled and shook his head. “There’s someone here twenty-four/seven. You have to have a code to get in through the gate. Be hell to try and climb over. The only locked areas are those with guns, ammunition and the supply rooms.”

First Barney led them to a classroom, barely waving at it as they passed it by. “Tomorrow morning, you will all be shaved, showered and in your seats by eight. Over here is the kitchen and dining area. There ain’t no cooks, so it’s up to you men as a group to keep yourselves fed. You may take turns cooking or you may fend for yourselves. Dishes are to be cleaned immediately after you are finished with them. Wash them, dry them and put them back in the cabinet. If I come in here in the morning and find dirty dishes in the sink, we will delay your training while you all come back here to clean the kitchen and dining area. Understood?”

The men in the group nodded. Barney then continued his way through a long hallway. “This is your dorm room. You may each grab a bed. That is your bed for the duration. That room is a laundry room. Over there is the bathroom and showers. There ain’t no maids here, so it’s up to you men to keep the dorms, bathroom and shower rooms clean. You may choose to have a cleaning schedule or you may agree to all clean up after yourselves. I will also be watching this area. If it is not clean to my satisfaction, we will delay your training while you clean. There ain’t no laundry maid either. You will wash your linens at least once a week. You will wash all your clothing after it is worn. You will not come to training wearing unclean clothing. If you do, we will delay the class until you find yourself or wash yourself a clean set of clothing. Understood?”

Again the men nodded, some were already grabbing beds, while others remained still, watching Barney. 

“Since what you’re wearing now has only been worn on the drive here, that is what you will be wearing to class in the morning. Tomorrow you will each go to the supply room and will be given additional clothing to wear throughout your training here. Tomorrow in class, you will be given a schedule. That schedule will advise you what you should wear to each class, it will also note what time you have for eating, cleaning and sleeping. Any questions?”

“Are you staying here with us?” asked one man.

“No, I will not. I have a beautiful wife to go home to. This training center is staffed at all times. There will be other officers coming in for training sessions or testing from time to time. I will not be your only instructor through your time here. Mostly I will oversee your classroom studies while a much younger man who goes by Rocky will be in charge of your physical training. I will be heading home at this time. Feel free to find yourselves something to eat in the kitchen or hit the sack. Just remember, you all need to be cleaned, shaven, fed, dressed and to have this entire area, including the kitchen and dining room, spotlessly cleaned and you must all be in your seats in the classroom by eight tomorrow morning.”

“What if we’re late?”

Barney grinned slyly, “Then, there will be hell to pay. Goodnight, men.”

“Hell to pay? What does that mean?” asked one of the slaves after Barney had departed.

“Probably means we’ll be chained and beaten,” offered another slave.

“Look, we’re obviously going to be here together for a while,” said Tony. “Let’s go grab something to eat and introduce ourselves.”

The others agreed and the group headed into the kitchen together, soon rummaging through the refrigerator and pantry to see what there was to eat. After a brief discussion, most of them men opted for sandwiches, while a couple had soup as well.

Through their evening meal, the slaves introduced themselves. Tony learned their names and their former jobs. Every one of them had served previously as a police officer. They also decided to pair up to take care of their chores, with two doing the cooking and cleaning in the kitchen and dining area, two others taking on the bathroom and shower rooms and the final two would take care of laundry as well as cleaning the laundry and dorm rooms, then rotating the duties weekly.

The next morning, Barney showed up early to inspect their areas, nodding his satisfaction as he headed toward the classroom. Seated at the desk in front, he shuffled through his stacks of papers as the men arrived and took their seats. He didn’t say a word until it was eight o’clock, then he suddenly rose to face his class and smiled at the men.

“Today we’ll give you your schedule. Starting tomorrow you will all report to the athletic field at o-six-hundred for your morning workout. You will work out each morning, seven days a week while you are in training. You will shower after your workout. Your schedule will vary each day. We will cover some things here in the class room, then you will also have training in firearms and physical contact fighting and defense, all that stuff you young hot shots enjoy so well. Yes, question?”

“We’ve all served as police officers before. Is this training really necessary?”

“The training of slaves varies greatly, so this is a short training course, six weeks rather than six months. We will assess each of your skills in all areas of police work. We may split the class up as needed depending on your training needs as individuals. Also, each state has its own laws and rules when it comes to using slaves as police officers, so for any new state you go to, you will have to take a course in that state’s rules. Now, I am happy to say that Pennsylvania is pretty lenient. For instance, you can get by with wearing those collars that look like gold chain necklaces.”

Tony fingered his necklace. “The last place I worked, our collars were made so that if they were cut or broken an alarm would be sent to the station. Are these the same way?”

“Yes, they are. They also have no clasp, so my advice is to wear them beneath your shirts or grow your hair out so no one can casually check out whether there is a clasp or not.”

“What difference does it make if they’re seen?” asked Tony.

“Well, I was getting to that. You are now a part of our Philadelphia vice team. Most of you, if not all of you, will spend some time working undercover. It’s up to your individual captains and team leaders, but most of them are pretty lenient with undercover officers growing their hair out. We’ll get into your duties in more depth as we move on. For now I have some paperwork for you to fill out. Questionnaires,” Barney said as he began passing the papers out along with pencils. “Fill everything out honestly. There are no right or wrong answers, they’re just looking for the truth. When you’re done with the questionnaire, take that blank sheet and fill it out like a resume. Tell us about your police work, your education and any special skills you have.”

“What kind of special skills are you looking for?” asked one of the slaves.

“Anything that could be useful for undercover work. So basically anything. If you have experience as a waiter or a cook, we could put you into a restaurant. If you like to run, play basketball or ride bicycles, we could have you spending time in a park. You never know what may be useful, so whatever you can do, put it down.”

“I play guitar, would that count?” asked Tony.

“Certainly. Being a street musician is a great way to keep an eye on things.”

Tony nodded and began reading through the questionnaire. 

“Some of these are kind of personal,” mentioned one of the other slaves.

Tony had to agree as he scanned through questions which included asking if he’d had sex with a man, if he’d ever been part of a threesome or hired a hooker. Later questions asked about drug use and addictions.

“These questions are deemed important in deciding where to use you. Say you have had drug addiction problems in your past, having you work on the drug task force may not be a good fit for you. However, if you used to race cars or are mechanically inclined, you may do well in our team that works on auto theft. There’s a place for everyone, we just want to find the best fit for each of you.”

“What’s up with all the sex questions?” Tony couldn’t resist asking.

“Prostitution. Lots of vice in this town. Like I said, there’s a place for each of you.”

The six weeks went by quickly and Tony was relieved that everyone breezed through all their written and skill tests. This time it was a transport van that arrived to pick them up along with their luggage. All six men were excited about their new job assignments. They were told three were assigned to the drug task force, one to pornography, one to alcohol and tobacco and one to prostitution. Tony wasn’t surprised to find he’d pulled the gig with the vice squad that focused on prostitution. He wondered how they would use him.

Each of the men were dropped off at the location where their new team worked out of. Tony was the last one dropped off. They left him outside of an old, dreary looking building. 

“Go on in,” the driver urged him. “Just give your name at the front desk and they’ll tell you where to report.”

Tony did his best to smile at the driver as he stepped down from the van. His fingers clutched his suitcase tightly as he stood in front of the building for a few moments before walking up the stairs. 

Once inside, Tony made his way to the front desk, smiling cordially at the bored-looking officer working there. “Hi, I’m Anthony DiNozzo. I was told to report here. For work.”

“Uh huh,” grunted the officer as he began shuffling through the papers to his side. “DiNozzo, vice.”

“Yes.”

“Vice works night shift.”

“They just dropped me off. Outside,” said Tony, motioning toward the door.

The officer pushed a file toward him and waved him toward the elevator. “Take that file down one floor to room one-nineteen. They will get you a badge and photo ID.”

“Thank you.”

Tony hefted his suitcase and headed to the elevator, where an officer was on duty. “I need to see your ID,” he ordered.

“I have to go downstairs to get my ID. The officer at the desk gave me this folder and said to go to room one-nineteen.”

“Got a driver’s license?”

“No. I’m a slave.”

“Oh, okay.” The officer pulled a scanner from his belt and scanned the back of Tony’s right shoulder, then read the information.

“Anthony?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Do you go by Anthony or Tony?”

“Tony.”

“Nice to meet you Tony. Go on down to one-nineteen. They’ll get you set up.”

It took a couple hours for Tony to go through his initial processing. After his photo was taken, they created his photo ID, assigned him a badge and gun and handed over a uniform.

“They said I’d be working undercover. Are you sure I need the uniform?”

“Sure. You may work uniformed some times and also for certain meetings. You should wear your uniform for your first shift.”

“How do I know when my first shift is? Or where to report?”

“Vice has its own squad room. That’s where you should report. You should report tonight around nine. They’ll let you know after that, but usually ten or eleven. Room one-eleven, right down the hall.”

“Where should I go until then?”

“Do you have a place to stay yet?”

“No. I just came from the Training Center this morning.”

The man behind the counter remained thoughtfully silent for a moment. “You need to go to HR. We don’t have one at this building. Go back upstairs and tell Mike at the front desk that you need a ride to HR. They really should have dropped you off there first. HR will get you set up with a place to stay and will give you access to your credit account so you can get something to eat.”

“Okay. Thanks. Oh, how do I get back here for my shift?”

“Just ask over at HR. They’ll get another patrolman to bring you back before your shift. You’re just going to another precinct. It’s not that far, so it won’t be a problem to get you back here.”

Tony nodded, then gathered his things together and headed back upstairs. Finding the uniform and hat difficult to balance, Tony made a side trip to the men’s room to change, packing his other clothes into his suitcase before heading to the front desk.

There was something comforting about the uniform he wore. Although he hadn’t worked a shift yet, wearing the uniform gave Tony a sense of purpose and belonging. 

Both the officer at the elevator and the one at the front desk nodded their approval of Tony’s new uniform. Tony approached the front desk with a smile.

“The guy downstairs told me I had to get a ride over to another precinct and go to the HR department. He said I should ask you about getting a ride.”

With a nod of agreement, the officer picked up his phone, dialing another extension. “Dispatch, I’m going to need a patrolman who can shuttle an officer over to the HR department. Okay, thank you.” Turning back to Tony, he said, “They’ll send someone to pick you up right away. Go ahead and wait out front. It shouldn’t be more than a couple minutes.”

Reaching across the desk, Tony shook the officer’s hand. “Thank you.”

As promised, he was picked up a few minutes later and directed to the HR department. After going through processing there, he was sent next door to the building used to house the district’s slaves. Finding a few people on the lower level, Tony asked where he could stay and was directed upstairs.

“Take any open bunk,” he was told.

The lower level contained the kitchen, dining room and a large open area with a couple televisions, couches and computer stations. When Tony climbed the stairs to the next level, he was disappointed to once again find a large open dorm room filled with beds, wardrobes and dressers. As he walked through the main aisle, he was pleased to find some familiar faces. The three men he had trained with who were assigned to the drug task force were busy unpacking their things.

“Hi, guys,” he said.

“Hey, Tony! Didn’t expect to see you again so soon. Nice uniform.”

“I’m assigned to the next precinct over, but looks like this is where I’ll be bunking.”

Tony found himself too excited to rest up through the afternoon, so he spent some time at the computer and meeting the other men who shared the dorm with him. After grabbing a bite to eat for dinner, he asked for a ride back to his precinct, ready to report for his first shift in Philadelphia.


	13. Undercover Rookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds that his new assignment is working deep undercover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 was originally posted July 25, 2010.

Tony easily found his way back to the squad room he was due to report to. Not wanting to get his uniform dirty, he stood up, leaning back against the wall as he waited for the others to arrive. The first man he met was the unit’s captain. Grant Corbitt arrived right at nine o’clock. He smiled at Tony then punched a code into the lock.

“You DiNozzo?” he asked as he entered the dark room.

Tony quickly followed behind him. “Yes, Sir. Anthony DiNozzo. You can call me Tony. If you want to. Tony or Anthony.”

“Take a seat DiNozzo.”

“Or DiNozzo is fine.” As the lights came on, Tony surveyed the room. “Very Barney Miller,” he said softly.

Corbitt pointed to a chair. “Sit!”

“On it, Boss.”

Tony watched as Corbitt went into his office, but left the door standing open. Out of sight, Corbitt shuffled through papers, then picked up his phone and punched in a long set of numbers. 

A few minutes later he came out with a file and handed it to Tony. “Fill this stuff out as best you can.”

Tony nodded and began going through yet another set of papers. “I’m surprised they don’t enter this stuff on the computer. Seems like I filled the same stuff out at HR and over at Personnel.”

“Keeps you newbies busy and out of my hair for a while, Newbie.”

“Okay, as long as there’s a reason.”

“Maybe we want to see if all three files match up exactly.”

“Ah, trying to catch the newbies in their lies?”

“It has its purposes.”

“Good to know.”

Corbitt came out of his office and stood in front of the desk Tony was sitting at. “I hope you haven’t gotten used to the posh digs we set you up in over by HQ.”

“You mean that dorm of a thousand slaves? Quite homey, I’m sure.”

“We’re sending you on a deep undercover assignment. Don’t shave for the next few days. Having a bit of scruff will give you a better chance of blending in. You need to stay down in that part of the city and be seen. The people down there are street savvy. They’ll pick you out as a cop if you’re not out there struggling right along side them. Deep undercover isn’t a nine to five job. It’s a twenty-four-seven job. You don’t get to go home at the end of the day to relax and watch TV.”

“Well, that’s a bummer. I am fond of watching TV.”

“You’ll do fine. I have some reading material for you.” Corbitt returned to his office for a couple minutes before returning to Tony with a couple thick binders. “These here will tell you all you need to know about working undercover for vice. When you’re done filling out your file’s paperwork, you can hand it all over to me, then go to the back of the room and start reading.”

“On it, Boss.” 

A few minutes went by before Tony closed the paperwork into the file and walked into Corbitt’s office. Corbitt looked up at him briefly, then tapped his pen on the top of his ‘in’ pile.

“Any desk in the back, right?” Tony asked.

“Just pass by any desk with a nameplate.”

“And when I get through these, I should come see you?”

Corbitt chuckled. “Yeah, Newbie. It won’t be for a few days, but yeah, when you’re done reading through those books and you feel confident that you have a good working knowledge of the contents, then you come and see me. By all means.”

Just as Corbitt had said, it was easy to spot the desks in the back. They were newer and much smaller than the assigned desks up front. A few of them had nameplates, some of which were covered by a note disclosing that they were ‘On Assignment’. By the time the other officers began arriving, Tony was a few pages in to his reading. None of them came back to introduce themselves. Instead they seemed to be gathering at the front of the office. The sounds of mingled conversations flowed back to him, but he didn’t move until he heard Corbitt calling his name.

“DiNozzo! Get your ass up here. This here is our latest newbie. He’s on reading assignment for now, but will soon become part of our deep undercover team.” Corbitt paused for a moment, adjusting his glasses before he began reading off his notepad. 

Tony remained where he was, listening as Corbitt asked for updates on various things the unit was working on. Although he hadn’t been officially introduced to the other officers, Tony did his best to put the names and faces together for future reference. One thing that was certainly noticeable was that he was the only man in the room wearing a uniform.

After the meeting, Tony stepped over to Corbitt’s office and lightly tapped on the door.

Already seated at his desk, Corbitt glanced up. “What now, Newbie? Forget where the back of the office is?”

“No, Sir. I noticed I’m the only one wearing a uniform. Should I be? I mean, should I be dressed more like the rest of the unit? The guy out there said to wear the uniform tonight.”

Taking off his glasses, Corbitt rubbed his eyes. “Newbie! Yes, you are to wear your uniform until you are told otherwise. Now, get back to your reading. If you have any questions, ask one of the guys out there. I have a lot of work to do.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

“Hey, DiNozzo!”

“Yes, Boss.”

“I never took much to the ‘Sir’ or ‘Master’ thing. Boss or Captain will be fine.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Corbitt smiled as he watched Tony head back across the squad room.

Tony noticed immediately that about half of the team left after the meeting. He wondered where they’d all gone to, but didn’t feel comfortable enough to ask. He nodded to the few men who looked up to meet his eyes as he was headed to the back of the room to continue his reading.

After three days of reading, Tony felt confident that he had a good handle on the material. After the meeting that evening, he tapped on Corbitt’s door.

“Yeah?”

“Done reading, Boss.”

“Good. Go find Zambrano.”

“Is he going to test me on this stuff?”

“You get tested out in the field, Newbie. You survive, you pass.”

Tony smiled and nodded. “Pass, fail. Good to know.”

Tony had figured out who was who in the squad room mostly by putting the faces with the name plates at the desks. At least he knew where Zambrano sat. As he approached the desk, he confirmed in his mind that Zambrano was the very good looking dark-haired Italian he had seen. Standing before the desk, Tony cleared his throat.

“Need something, Newbie?”

“Corbitt told me to report to you.”

“Yeah? Finished with the material?”

“Reading? Yeah. I feel I have a good handle on that stuff.”

“Really, Newbie? It’s all bullshit, you know. Can’t learn undercover from a book. Got to learn it out in the field.”

“Are you my partner?”

Zambrano laughed as he rose from his chair, then stepped around the desk, placing his arm around Tony’s shoulder. Looking over the squad room he announced loudly, “Newbie here thinks he’s my partner!”

The other guys in the squad room broke out in laughter as Tony felt a blush creeping up his neck and face. Suddenly feeling that it was hard to breathe, he tugged at his tie, loosening it.

“Come with me, kid. I’ll get you all set up.”

Tony followed Zambrano down the hall to another room. Zambrano tapped out a code on the keypad, then pushed the door open. Tony followed the officer into the room and found it was full of clothing of various descriptions. 

“Wow. You guys could open up a used clothing store here. Where did you get all this stuff?”

“Here and there. Some of it came from confiscated cars or houses, some of it was old stuff brought in by officers.”

Tony followed Zambrano through the aisles taking hold of the items Zambrano pulled from shelves or off of hangers.

“You said you play guitar?” Zambrano asked.

“Yeah.”

“Can you sing?”

“Sure. I played in a bar band in college.”

“Here’s the plan. Corbitt told you that you’re going deep undercover, right?”

“Yes.”

“And you know what that means?”

“Sure. That means I live out in that area. Unlike regular undercover which would be for a shift or part of a shift, such as a contact for a deep undercover officer or to work a particular sting. For instance, placing female officers on a street corner for an evening to arrest people who attempt to solicit their services.”

“A simple yes would do, Newbie. We’re not writing a book here. We’re going to drop you off undercover. Your cover story is that you drifted into town. Make up what you want as long as you remember it well enough to tell a consistent story every time. Bus, train, hitchhike, whatever.”

“Why am I here? I mean, why Philadelphia?”

“Say whatever you want. Say you’re just coming through on the way to somewhere else. It doesn’t really matter.”

“But you guys are going to keep track of me?”

“Yeah, we can always track your chip when we need to. You should know most of the faces of the guys on the team by now. When we approach you for an update, it will be undercover. I’m going to set you up with a guitar. When you get to the location, find a street corner or something and set yourself up as a street musician. And Newbie, watch. Watch everything that goes on.”

“What am I looking for?”

“At first, you just want to get a feel for the area and how things work there, learn the players. You aren’t there to bust anybody. Your job is to observe and report. The focus is prostitution, but keep an eye out for any illegal activity. Whatever you see or hear, you’re going to report back to us and we will make the decision whether to pursue it or not.”

“What do I do with the money? I mean, if people do happen to toss a few coins my way.”

“Use it to feed yourself. Deep undercover means you have to survive on your own. You’re going to have to fend for yourself. You’ll have to find a way to eat, find places to sleep. Stay in homeless shelters if you want to.”

“Nice. I guess getting a clean shower each day is out.”

“Yeah, unless you make nice with a hooker who lets her crash at her place while she’s out working. Or his place.”

“His?”

“Not all hookers are females. We have a couple undercover officers down there working as male hookers right now. Hey, if the musician thing doesn’t work out for you, maybe the hooker thing will be something you can fall back on.”

“Doesn’t it get suspicious when they don’t go off with Johns? Or do they?”

“We send our guys down there undercover to pick up the undercover hookers. Looks like they have Johns. They’re really just reporting back to us what’s going on down there. Or we arrest them. We can bring them back here and get a report that way. We question them and stick them in lockup with a few other people we picked up in the same neighborhood. That way they’re seen in a holding cell. It only helps sell them as real hookers.”

“How will I know which ones are the cops down there?”

“You read up on the procedures, didn’t you? They’ve already been briefed that you’ll be working in the same area. They have orders not to approach you for at least a week. It could seem suspicious if you show up and immediately find friends down there. You’re going to have to survive completely on your own for a while. We can’t even risk having another officer make contact with you for a while.”

“I’ll manage.”

“I am sure you will.”

“Are the other guys down there, are they slaves, too?”

“Yeah, DiNozzo. They are. Freemen seem to want a lot of comp time or overtime pay when they go deep undercover. No such expenses with slaves.”

“No families to notify if they wind up dead.”

Zambrano patted Tony’s shoulder. “Don’t think like that, Newbie. You’re going to be fine. We have a great team. Even if they’re not making contact with you, we’ll have officers keeping an eye on you. If you appear to be in trouble, we’ll send a uniform in to pick you up.”

Tony nodded nervously and followed Zambrano to the far back area of the room where he picked out an old acoustic guitar for Tony.

“It’s not much to look at, but it sounds pretty good.”

Tony nodded as he took the battered case from Zambrano.

“Follow me. I’ll show you where your locker is. You can leave your uniform there. Change your clothes and put the rest in that gym bag I gave you. Then come into the gym.”

“I get to work out before going on the street? You want to see if I can fight, right? Well, I can tell you, I am pretty scrappy.”

“Oh yeah, before I forget.” Tony watched as Zambrano retrieved a small bolt cutter, then snipped off the collar he wore. “It’s been deactivated,” Zambrano assured him. “It might look suspicious to have some poor guy down there wearing a gold chain. Someone might think they want to steal it from you.”

“What will I be wearing as a collar?”

“Nothing. Deep undercover officers are exempt from wearing collars. Too likely they’d be killed by anyone who became the slightest bit suspicious of them. A random slave on their own with no owner tracking them down? Not going to happen. You still have your embedded chip. We can still keep track of you. You have twenty minutes, Newbie. Get changed.”

Tony frowned when he realized that the clothing Zambrano had chosen for him was mostly ill-fitting and faded with wear and holes which told of its age and probable lack of care. Tony always took great pride in his own clothing. It seemed almost painful to him to have to dress in these. After choosing the best of the worst to dress in, Tony shoved the remaining things into the weathered gym bag Zambrano had given him, then picked up the bag and the guitar and headed out into the gym, where he was surprised to see almost the whole team there. Everyone except Corbitt.

“Well, how nice of you all to come see me off,” Tony said.

Zambrano smiled and stepped forward, placing his arm around Tony’s shoulder once again. “You can put your bag down. And the guitar. You see, kid, here’s the thing. We can’t send you out in the field looking so clean. People down there wouldn’t buy it. So you can call this prep for undercover or hazing the newbie on the team, but we have to help you out just a little bit.”

Tony stood his ground on the mats as Zambrano stepped away. Confusion flooded Tony’s eyes as he glanced around the faces of the men surrounding him in a circle. He watched as they closed in on him and he felt the butterflies in his stomach as they continued to approach him.

With no warning, Tony felt a hard punch land on his right jaw, then another landing to his stomach knocking his breath from his lungs. He felt hands grasping at his arms as kicks and punches landed all over his body. Although he made a lame attempt at defending himself, he found himself seriously outnumbered with no hope of protecting himself at all. 

The attack didn’t last very long. Three minutes later, they all backed away. Most of the men left and Tony found himself lying on the mats, gasping for air. Zambrano knelt at his head and touched his shoulder.

“It’s over and done, Newbie. You’re fine. Get up.”

Tony was still breathing heavily as he managed to get onto his hands and knees. Zambrano grabbed Tony’s arm and helped him to his feet. All the pain and distrust Tony felt at that moment shone clearly in his eyes.

Zambrano stood in front of Tony, his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “DiNozzo, don’t let this fuck with your mind. We are your team, your backup. You have to trust us. We would never seriously hurt you, but it makes you more believable to show up with bruises on your skin and distrust in your eyes. Trust me. You are going to be fine. Mickey’s going to drop you off in an unmarked van. He’ll tell you more about the area your going to. Listen to him. Go on, grab your stuff.”

Tony felt himself shaking as he picked up his bag and his guitar. He didn’t want to go anywhere with Mickey or anyone else. All he wanted to do was to go back to his room and sleep.

Zambrano patted him on the back. “You’ll do fine. Just listen to Mickey.”

The moment they were in the van, Mickey pulled out a street map and showed the area to Tony. His index finger traced out an area of the map. “Remember these four street names. Don’t cross these streets. The area we’re concentrating on is within those boundaries.”

“What if I get into serious trouble? What if there’s something I can’t handle?”

“Don’t get all panicky, DiNozzo. If you seriously need help, get to a hospital. Find a uniform and do something so he has to take you in. Find a payphone and dial nine-one-one. You have options. Use the name Tony as your first name, but change your last name. Pick any last name you want. Choose one you’ll remember.”

Tony’s mind spun. “Coulter.”

“Always yes, that name. Don’t forget it. I’ll put it on our list of undercover officers. That way, if you get picked up, they’ll alert us. Make up a story of your life and why you’re here in Philadelphia. Passing through, no relatives, whatever. Learn it and live it. Don’t try to find the other undercover officers. We’ll come to you when we need an update. Most likely no one will approach you for a week or so, just to make sure you’re well established as a newbie in the community with no known friends.”

“How is someone going to approach me?”

“You’ll be playing a guitar, right? We’ll have someone come over and listen for a while. Maybe we’ll have him make a request. Then maybe he’ll offer to buy you a cup of coffee. When it’s one of our guys, you will know.”

Still unable to shake the fog of fear that surrounded him, Tony kept his eyes focused on the dashboard and licked his lips.

“Make use of what you have and what you can find. Don’t think you’re too good to go dumpster diving. It’s tough out there, but we’ve all been there. We’ve all pulled undercover duty. You are going to be fine.”

“How long do I have to stay out here?”

“I don’t know.”

“Weeks? Months? Years?”

“I honestly don’t know. They’ll bring you in from time to time for debriefing, but other than that, I really can’t say.”

“Zambrano told me that they’ve been buying slaves to do the deep undercover work.”

“That is true. It’s not all that bad, kid. Once you find your place. Most of the time it’s not all that demanding. Just keep your eyes and ears open and keep yourself alive.”

“Oh, is that all?”

“Pretty much. And kid, don’t go blabbing your story to everyone you meet down there. Street people tend to play it close to the chest, if you know what I mean. If anyone asks about something, you keep your answers short and basic. Try to keep the answers down to one or two words. Less of a chance of slipping up, too. Don’t give your story away, wait until someone helps you, offers to buy you a meal or put a roof over your head for a night, then maybe give them an answer or two to show them you’re letting your guard down just a little bit. Understand?”

“I think so.”

“Good. I’m going to drop you off up here on the corner. You’re going to turn right and walk down at least six blocks. That will put you in the zone. I would suggest finding your way to the park. Transients seem to like hanging out in the park. And DiNozzo, try not to get picked up on your first day, okay?”

“The name is Coulter.”

“Get out of here, Newbie. Good luck.”

Slinging the strap from the gym bag across his shoulder and picking up the guitar case with his other hand, Tony headed down the street. As the sun beat down, Tony adjusted his baseball cap to block out the direct sunlight as best he could, but he still found himself wishing he had a good pair of sunglasses. It wasn’t long before he was pining for a bottle of cold water. Putting his discomforts out of his mind, he pushed himself on.

The neighborhood seemed overrun, broken bottles and trash littered the sidewalks. Just as he’d been warned, eyes were upon him as he trudged on block after block. At first he found himself passing by mostly apartment buildings, then he began to see small businesses pop up. He walked by hair salons, pawn shops, and a couple churches. He made special note of the restaurants he saw. There weren’t many. It appeared that his choices were barbeque, deli, Chinese or junk food. His stomach grumbled for pizza.

Three blocks later, he found himself at the edge of the park. There was a statue in the center, surrounded by paths from every direction. Thinking there was no time like the present, Tony opened his guitar case and set it on the ground. After tuning up his guitar, he strummed through a few of the songs he remembered. 

Most people passed him by without even looking at him, but a few tossed coins for him, which made him smile. After an hour of playing, he gathered up the coins and his belongings and headed over to one of the shops he had seen earlier. He knew he had enough for a bottle of water and he hoped he would have enough for something to eat.

At the shop he found he had enough for two bottles of water and some beef jerky. He felt confident he could make more money through the afternoon, enough to buy himself something to eat at one of the Chinese restaurants.

The shade from the park trees kept the sun from his eyes and from burning his skin. Throughout the day, he moved a couple of times as he searched for the ideal place for him to watch the neighborhood from. He noticed men sleeping on the park benches, only to be chased off now and then by a patrolman. Tony wasn’t sure if they knew he was undercover or not, or if he wasn’t causing any complaints, but they seemed to leave him alone.

When the sun began to set, Tony gathered up his money and bought himself some food at a family run Chinese restaurant. Instead of wasting money on soda, he opted for water with his meal. They had sat him at the last booth in the back of the dining room. He couldn’t see anything of the street action from there, but he could watch the customers as they came and went. It seemed they did far more volume in take out food than dine in.

After his meal, Tony set himself up on a street corner and began playing his guitar. The darker it got, he began to see more hookers on the streets and more apparent drug deals going down. Some of the hookers looked at him and laughed, but he wasn’t sure why. Not until a beautiful black woman in a short skirt, glittered top and spike heels walked onto his corner.

“Oh, no, baby. This here is Taneeka’s corner. We are not going to have any guitar playing white boy taking up shop here. And do you know why?”

“Because it’s Taneeka’s corner?” Tony asked, almost stumbling over his words. 

“That is right. Congratulations on not being a fool. Now pack up your stuff and get a move on. I’ve worked too damn long and hard to have anyone else set foot on my corner. Do you know what will happen if I find you on my corner again?”

“No, but I would imagine it might have something to do with your spiked heels going up my butt.”

“Oh, no, honey. Taneeka would not dirty herself so. But my Big Daddy, he will make sure to mess you up good.”

“Because of course you have a big daddy.”

“Come here, little white boy. You see that black caddy across the street?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“That is my Big Daddy’s ride. All I have to do is to snap my fingers and he will snap your neck. Just like that.”

“Well, it has been a pleasure making your acquaintance, ma’am, but I think maybe I’ll just get on out of your way and let you get to work. Just like that.”

“Good choice.”

Tony soon found himself chased off of any street corner he saw. The park was considered closed, so it didn’t seem a likely spot to work for tips. Finally, he found a spot to sit at the edge of the park and he watched. Cars came and went, deals were made, cash was handed over, hookers talked to men in stopped cars and sometimes left with them, returning later.

Tony stayed awake and observing the neighborhood until he found himself nodding off. Thinking that sleeping on the street probably wasn’t the best of all possibilities, he made his way to the alley behind the Chinese restaurant he had eaten at. There in the darkness, he curled himself around his guitar and used the gym bag as a pillow. He’d been awake long enough that sleep came to him quickly.


	14. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony plays the hero and meets up with someone from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 was originally posted August 29, 2010.

When he awoke the next day, Tony found that he was covered by a light blanket. He was certain he’d never seen the it before, but found it pleasantly warm and comforting in the coolness of the morning. Wrapping himself snuggly into the blanket, he went back to sleep for a while.

The next time he awoke, he stretched and looked up into the sky. His stomach growled and he made a mental note to save either some cash or some food for breakfast. The second time his stomach grumbled, he thought about digging through the Chinese restaurant’s dumpster, but it didn’t sound like an appetizing choice for breakfast. He wondered whether he could find the homeless shelter and if they would feed him. 

After picking up his things, Tony headed back out to the street to see what he could find. For the most part, what he found were fairly empty streets and closed up shops. It seemed this neighborhood stayed up late into the night and came to life around noon. After twenty minutes of walking, he located the shelter and gratefully accepted a bowl of warm oatmeal and some toast.

Straying into the park, Tony found a day old newspaper in a trash can and pulled it out. A few minutes later he found an empty park bench and sat down to read. He wasn’t really interested in the news as much as he was looking for a way to pass the time. There was no reason for him to play his guitar and strain his voice when there was no one around to listen.

Tony learned to watch the money thrown into his guitar case. Soon he was picking up the bills the moment he finished his song. If he saw more than a dollar or two in quarters, he scooped them up. It seemed that at least once a day the neighborhood kids would approach him in a group and each try to grab a handful of coins before running off. He knew he couldn’t catch more than one or two of them and only at the risk of leaving his guitar and belongings behind and adding the risk of finding them gone when he returned. He quickly decided that chasing down the kids for a few coins wasn’t a good choice for him, it only made him more cautious.

The next time he ate at the Chinese restaurant, he learned from the waitress, Kai-Ying, that it was her grandmother who had sent her out with a blanket for Tony, saying she thought Tony had a kind face and a sweet voice. She also told him he was welcome to come into the restaurant to fill up his water bottles or use the bathroom whenever they were open. The gesture almost brought tears to Tony. He thanked her profusely and sent her back to thank her grandmother, who was the short, feisty woman who cooked at the restaurant. 

After that, he took up playing his guitar across the street from the Chinese restaurant when the park was officially closed. He decided it was as good a place as any to watch what went on. He also kept an eye on the restaurant, happy to be close to a family who seemed to all but adopt him.

His worst nights were the stormy ones. The constant noise and dampness would make it nearly impossible to sleep and although he could seek shelter in the restaurant during the day, at night he found himself with few options. He found when the storms hit, it was difficult to find a spot in the homeless shelter, as others would beat him there, filling the shelter to its maximum occupancy quota. 

Instead, he would make due by pulling out the largest and thickest boxes from the nearby dumpsters and using them to build a fortress around him as he pushed himself as close to the brick building as he could. The wind and rain would still make the night miserable, but he usually stayed relatively dry.

The next three weeks passed rather uneventfully. Although he saw the beat cops patrolling from time to time, they never approached him unless they simply wanted him to move on. None of the other undercover officers made contact, so Tony decided to play a game and try to pick out who may be an undercover officer. He spent his time making up background stories for the people he saw in the neighborhood and trying to survive on his own.

His basic routine became waking in the morning and trying to find newspapers or magazines to pass the time. He usually had enough money to purchase beef jerky, cereal or pop tarts the day before that he could save for breakfast the next day. When he saw people starting to populate the streets, he would get out his guitar and play into the early afternoon. If he’d made enough money, he would venture away from the park to buy a sandwich or meal for lunch. After playing into the evening, he would cross the street to the quick shop to buy a snack for dinner and whatever he could manage for the next day’s breakfast.

One day he walked into the quick shop fairly late and found that it was being robbed. The robber appeared to be young, with his jacket collar turned up, large sunglasses and a cap pulled down low to hide his features. When Tony walked in and set his things down beside the door, the teen pointed the gun at him. Tony froze, raising his hands and looking at the shop’s owner, Rushdi, still behind the counter.

“Shut up and stay still,” the robber yelled at him. A moment later, he turned back to the shop owner. “All the money in a bag. Hurry up! If I have to tell you again, I’m going to shoot your ass.”

While the robber turned his attention away, Tony collected his energy and charged quickly, tackling the robber and taking him to the ground. When they hit the floor, the gun spun a few feet away. While Tony still had the teen pinned, Rushdi leapt across the counter and grabbed the gun.

“Thank you, thank you!” he said to Tony. “Hold him, please. I will call the police.”

“Do you have anything handy to bind him? Rope or duct tape?”

“Yes, yes.” 

Tony watched as Rushdi rounded the counter again and tossed a roll of duct tape to Tony, then grabbed his phone. Tony managed to roll the teen onto his stomach. Before long, Tony had pulled the teens arms behind his back and wrapped the duct tape around his wrists and ankles.

Rushdi quietly laid the gun onto the counter and turned to Tony. “It is better for both of us to say that I got the gun away. If we say it was you, the robbers will not come when you are here. If we say it was me, they will think twice always. And I fear for you. If the criminals hear you took him down, they may retaliate. They could hurt you on the street. You cannot fight a gang intent on harming you.”

Tony quickly thought it over and nodded in agreement. 

Within minutes two patrol cars arrived at the shop with lights flashing. The first two officers took the robber into custody, leading him out to the patrol car. Another patrol car and a detective soon arrived and took statements from the owner and from Tony. It was over an hour before they left. 

Rushdi then approached Tony with a grin and reached out to grasp Tony’s hand with both of his, shaking it vigorously. “You and I, we make a great team, yes?”

“Yes, we did. I’m glad I walked in when I did.”

“So am I. You are a very brave man. I want to give you something.”

Tony watched as Rushdi scrambled through his shop. A few moments later, he returned with an insulated mug. “This is the best I have. It is yours. It will keep your water cool longer during the day.”

“Thank you,” Tony said as he took the mug. “It’s really not necessary, but thank you.”

“But that is not all,” Rushdi said, holding up an index finger. After grabbing a bag from behind the counter, Rushdi filled it with beef jerky, nuts, trail mix and granola bars, then headed to the cooler to pull out two large bottles of water. “Do you like orange juice?” he called across the store.

“Yeah. It’s been a while since I had any, but yeah.”

Rushdi thrust the bag and the three bottles into Tony’s hands. “I can not thank you enough, my friend. You are always welcome in my shop.”

Feeling suddenly exhausted, Tony smiled weakly and thanked Rushdi once more before retrieving his belongings at the front of the store. After shoving everything into his gym bag, Tony picked up his bag and his guitar and nodded to Rushdi as he left.

It wasn’t long before the whole block was talking about the failed robbery attempt. Several of the other shop owners stopped by Rushdi’s store to congratulate him on standing up to the robber and getting the boy off the street. Each time Rushdi came out front to sweep in front of his shop or to change a sign, he would look for Tony across the street. If he was there, Rushdi never failed to smile and wave to him. 

Several days later, Tony made his way over to the Chinese restaurant on a particularly dreary day. It had rained lightly earlier, but with darkening clouds looming overhead, it seemed a storm was inevitable. A few minutes after three, Tony found he was the only patron in the restaurant, which he enjoyed. He had Kai-Ying’s full attention and often her grandmother would spoil him with extra treats.

After eating, he made his way into the rest room, where he would do his best to wash up. Since the restaurant rarely had other guests between two-thirty and three-thirty, Tony would take his gym bag with him, strip down and wash up the best he could, then change into other clothes. When he had the money to spare, he would buy disposable razors and shave. The grandmother eventually gave him two towels as well as allowing Tony to use their washer and dryer in the back of the restaurant for which he was grateful.

While washing up in the rest room, Tony heard yelling from the front of the building and he thought he heard Kai-Ying scream. He froze and listened carefully. Placing his hands on the sink before him, Tony stared at his reflection for a moment while he sorted through his thoughts and developed a plan. He knew this was a high crime area and had asked Kai-Ying about it. Although it frightened her, she clung to her family and stayed close to them. She had said she usually let one of her older relatives handle any robbers who came into their restaurant.

After taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Tony gently pushed the door open. He knew the rest rooms were out of view of the front counter, so as long as he could prevent the door from making any noise, he should be able to slip out without being noticed.

Dropping down, Tony lay flat on the floor, resting on his stomach and elbows as he used his forearms to gradually crawl closer to the front of the building. He listened to the verbal altercation and concluded the robbers were in the dining area, while the family, including Kai-Ying, were behind the counter with the counter and a long wall separating them from the dining area.

Tony thought for a moment. It would all be over in a few seconds. Then something twisted in his gut. He hated that the neighborhood thugs flashed their guns around and terrorized others. He hated that they picked on these poor people who barely eked out a living anyway, taking what little they had. In an instant, he made his decision.

Easing onto his hands and knees, he dared to peek around the corner. One robber was at the front door, watching the street. The open/closed sign had been turned around to read 'closed' from the street. The other robber was looking over the counter, reaching for what Tony assumed was a bag of cash. 

A moment later, Tony leapt onto his feet and charged the man with the gun. Grabbing the man’s wrist, he struggled to point the weapon out toward the street as Kai-Ying’s father motioned for his family to get low to the floor. 

Time seemed to slow down as the pair struggled over the weapon, then Tony heard it discharge. The robber seemed surprised that it went off, so Tony used the distraction to knock the man off his feet, taking him to the ground and pinning him. When Tony looked up, he saw that the other robber had been shot and had collapsed against the door. Clutching at his chest, he struggled to breathe.

Tony looked back toward the counter, but couldn’t see over it. “Is everyone okay? Kai-Ying?”

“Yes, we are fine.”

“Good! Call the cops!”

Tony spotted the gun on the floor. It had fallen too far away for him to reach, unless he took a chance on letting the first robber get away from him. Glancing up at the second robber, he noticed a gun tucked into the man’s waist band.

“Take it easy,” Tony said. “An ambulance will be here shortly. You’re going to be fine.”

The injured robber stared off into space. Tony could almost see the man’s life slipping away as the blood flowed from his wound, pooling on the floor beside him. The other robber struggled beneath him, cursing Tony and his mother.

Once the police arrived, weapons drawn, Tony waited until Kai-Ying’s father came from behind the counter to unlock the front door, before slowly easing off the robber and letting the officers take him into custody. After the paramedics arrived, they worked on the shooting victim for forty minutes before declaring him dead at the scene. This time Tony recognized the detectives from the precinct, but they made no effort to let him know they knew him.

This time there was more questioning and Tony was taken down to the precinct to make his statement. After being led into one of the interrogation rooms, he found Captain Corbitt waiting for him. When Tony entered the room, Corbitt gestured toward one of the chairs, but remained standing himself.

“Hey, Rookie. How are you holding up out there?” he asked, leaning onto the table, both palms against the surface.

“Just peachy boss,” Tony replied. “Hey, how come none of the undercovers have contacted me yet?”

“Watch your tone there, Rookie. I told you that you had to get established in the neighborhood first. We’ve had eyes on you. You’ve started to become a part of the setting. But I had them bring you in for a different reason.”

Leaning back in his chair, Tony smiled at his Captain. “Why is that? Going to let me catch up on my TV shows? Because I’ll tell you, I feel like I’m going to be missing out on the whole season. It’s like I’ll never get caught up.”

“Damn it, DiNozzo,” Corbitt said as he shoved his hands into his pockets and paced across the room. “I want you to stop playing hero out there.”

“You mean, the next time I see a robbery going down, you want me to stand there and let it happen?”

“Yes.”

Standing up, Tony stabbed at the tabletop with his index finger to make his point. “As a police officer I have a sworn duty to protect and serve,” he said, his voice low and serious.

“Yeah, but right now you are an undercover agent who is about to blow his cover.”

“How’s that?”

“An out of work musician turned drifter is a believable cover. A hobo hero is not. If you go around showing off your skills like that people are going to start to wonder about you. The way you take down criminals, why don’t you work for the police and get paid for what you do? Wait a minute, maybe you _are_ a police officer working undercover. See where I’m going, Kid? Because if you keep this up, you’re going to wind up dead.”

Tony licked his lips as he locked his eyes on Corbitt, thinking over what the Captain was telling him.

“You are playing a dangerous game in the most dangerous part of our town. We let the first one go. I thought I’d give you a chance to think about what you did and how dangerous it was. Then I heard the shop owner was taking the credit and that you weren’t contradicting him.”

“He said it would be better for him and safer for me.”

“Exactly! He knows the score down there, something you have failed to learn. I’m giving you an order, DiNozzo. Stop the heroics. There was crime in the neighborhood before you got there and most likely it will continue when we’ve all moved on. You have an assignment. Watch. Observe. If you find yourself caught up in a situation again, you lay down on the floor and keep your mouth shut. We clear on this, DiNozzo?”

“Yes. Is anyone out there going to contact me soon?”

“Trying to figure out who the other undercovers are, aren’t you?”

“Not much else to do.”

Corbitt walked around the table and firmly patted Tony’s shoulder. “You keep observing and they will contact you. Soon. We’re going to get your statement and let you go, but you watch your damn back, Kid. Those thugs run with a gang. One of them died. They’re going to blame you and they will most likely come after you. It would be best if you change your routine. Find a hidden place to sleep. Stay out of dark alleys.”

Tony smirked. “Are there any other kind?”

“Stay safe Tony. You’ll be contacted soon.”

After giving his statement, Tony was released from the precinct, but wasn’t given a ride back. It was early evening before he made it back to the restaurant to retrieve his things. Ignoring Corbitt’s command, Tony went back to his usual spot across the street and began playing his guitar as he watched the restaurant. He remained there until they closed, Kai-Ying’s father waving to him as he locked the restaurant door.

Tony remained awake and watching the block until he found himself getting drowsy. It hadn’t started raining by the time he decided to go to sleep, but the wind was starting to blow fiercely. He imagined the rain wasn’t far behind. Instead of seeking a new shelter, Tony opted for his regular haunt. For several minutes, he searched through the dumpsters for cardboard to build a shelter from the rain. 

The wind had died down a bit by the time he snuggled into his blanket, cuddling his guitar case close. His head settled on his gym bag, tossing a bit to get it more comfortable for the night. The wind had brought a coolness to the night and the clouded sky left it darker than usual. With the addition of the cardboard fortress surrounding him and the lack of rain and thunder, Tony slipped into a deep sleep.

The smoke initially awoke him, causing him to choke and cough. Before he opened his eyes, Tony could feel the heat surrounding him. Abandoning the rest of his things, Tony wrapped the blanket around his head, mouth and nose, then pushed his way through the burning boxes. 

The darkness was lit by the headlights of a late model Cadillac and the burning boxes. Tony’s eyes were still adjusting to the surroundings as he began to notice movement in the darkness. He found himself facing a dozen or so people.

“You killed Darnell, mother fucker. Now it’s your turn to die.”

Even in the darkness, Tony could see the men surrounding him were carrying lengths of pipe or wood. With a brick building behind him, Tony knew there wasn’t much he could do. As he backed away slowly, he quickly weighed his options. He thought of jumping into a dumpster for protection, but feared they would light the contents on fire, leaving him inside with no escape. 

Instead he darted for the wrought iron security door that protected the rear door to the Chinese restaurant. Grabbing the bars tightly with his hands, Tony held on tightly and tucked in his knees, hoping to limit the damage caused by the beating he knew was inevitable.

Hands grabbed at him and he felt his grip slipping away. “I didn’t kill him,” Tony yelled. “It was an accident.”

“Yeah? Well, you’re about to have your own accident.”

Tony heard the others laughing as they corralled him. At first he felt a few punches followed by being hit with pipes and wood. After dropping to his knees, Tony did his best to roll away from the group. As he did, he noticed it had began raining. A loud clap of thunder followed by a bright bolt of lighting provided him enough of a distraction to plow his way through the weakest point of the circle of men surrounding him.

Scrambling onto his feet, Tony ran as hard as he could, the young men quickly pursuing him. When he reached the street, he could see a few people around. A drug dealer leaning into a car across the street making a deal. A handful of hookers populated the nearby corners, looking bored as they waited for customers.

“Help!” Tony yelled. “Call the cops! Call the cops!”

As the last word left his mouth, Tony felt hands grabbing him and pulling him back into the dark alleyway. As he was dragged along backwards, Tony grabbed for anything to slow them down. His hands dragged along the choppy pavement, scraping his hands and fingers as he scrabbled at potholes and cracks in the surface. 

They hadn’t dragged him far when the beating continued. Tony curled himself up tightly, using his arms to protect his face and head. A thought flashed through his mind that he should uncover his head and let them kill him and put him out of his misery. The thought of just letting it all end almost sounded good, but Tony couldn’t fight his inborn instinct for survival at all costs. He hoped he could handle the beating and keep himself still enough that they would eventually leave.

Then he heard the sirens closing in and remembered that Corbitt had said they had eyes on him. At first it sounded like two patrol cars, then a third. Tony froze, but listened as his attackers scattered like roaches when the light is switched on. He heard the officers calling to each other and the footfalls of their pursuit.

A couple minutes later, he felt a hand on his back. “You’re going to be fine,” a voice said. “There’s an ambulance on the way.”

Zambrano. Tony recognized the voice. He still didn’t move, but focused on the hand on his shoulder. He felt he had to concentrate on one thing or he would pass out. 

Minutes later the paramedics arrived, parking at the end of the alleyway and rushing to Tony’s side with a gurney for transport.

“There isn’t much we can do for him here in the field,” one of the paramedics said to Zambrano. “We’ll get him to the hospital and clean him up.”

“He is going to make it, though, right?”

“Hard to say at this point. We need to get him to the hospital and check his head wounds and see if there is any internal bleeding. We’ll have the hospital keep you informed.”

“I’ll follow you in,” Zambrano said firmly.

Tony felt himself lifted up onto the gurney, then strapped down tightly. As they rushed him toward the ambulance, he saw the faces from the neighborhood staring down at him. The neighborhood crowd would watch from a safe distance if only patrol cars showed up, but an ambulance seemed to bring out the spectators.

“Can’t go to the hospital,” Tony croaked out. “Can’t. Please.”

“Why not?”

“Can’t afford it. I can’t pay.”

“It’s okay. You need emergency care. Don’t worry about anything except getting treated and getting better.”

“Please, I can’t. I can’t pay.” Tony continued his plaintive pleas as he was loaded into the ambulance.

The next time Tony awoke, he found himself in a hospital bed, handcuffed to the frame. Despite knowing he couldn’t break through them, Tony tugged at the handcuffs anyway, hoping they would fall open and release him.

His muscles felt sore, then he remembered he’d been beaten. An IV bag hung beside him, attached to his arm. It seemed that his back, arms and ribs had taken the brunt of the beating. He began checking himself out, first wiggling the fingers of one hand, then the other, followed by checking out his toes on either foot. All the parts still appeared fully operable. Relaxing back into the pillow, Tony sighed in relief.

An hour passed by before a nurse came in to check on him. “Good to see you awake, Tony,” she said as she scribbled notes onto her pad.

“How do you know my name?”

“We only know your first name. You gave it to the paramedics. Don’t you remember?”

Tony grimaced as a sharp pain shot through his side. “No. I don’t.”

“You were beaten by thugs in an alleyway.”

“I remember that part. It just gets a little fuzzy after the ambulance arrived.”

“We checked you out and there’s no serious damage. You have some contusions and lacerations, but nothing that won’t heal.”

“Nothing broken?”

“No breaks or fractures. The paramedics said you had used a blanket to protect your neck and the base of your skull. You apparently used your arms to protect your head and face and tucked in your legs to protect your core. Your hands, arms and back received the most damage, but we cleaned up the wounds and stitched up the worst of them. You’ll feel the pain for a while, but you’ll be fine.”

“Can I go?”

The nurse smiled sweetly. “No. Not until the doctor says it’s okay. And I know the police still want to question you. Would you like to give me your last name? Please?”

“Coulter.”

“Thank you, Tony. I’ll let the detectives know you’re awake.”

Tony drifted in and out of sleep not paying any attention to the time. When the door cracked open, he looked over to see Detective Zambrano entering the room. Zambrano had another officer with him and asked him to guard the door. No one was to enter while Zambrano was conducting his interview. As he neared the bed, the officer pulled a chair over.

“I see you managed to protect that pretty face of yours. How are you feeling?”

“Like I got run over by a Mack truck.”

Zambrano smiled. “You’re going to be fine.”

“Contusions and lacerations. A few stitches here and there. Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Didn’t Corbitt tell you to stay out of dark alleyways?”

“Yeah. He did. I guess it was habit. Looked like a bad storm brewing. I didn’t think they’d come after me on a night like that.”

“When you go back, stay out of the alleyway, okay? Stay in the open. Sleep on the sidewalk in front. Stay where you can be seen easily.”

“It won’t matter. Will it? I mean, if they want me dead, they’re going to make me dead. Right?”

“They can try. We caught up with a couple of them. They were going to beat you, then toss you in the dumpster and light it on fire. They wanted to burn you alive. If they simply wanted you dead, they would have shot you. They wanted to make you suffer.”

“Nice.”

Zambrano reached over to pat Tony’s shoulder. “Stay strong. Stay seen. This may be a good lead in to have the undercovers contact you. If anyone ever suspected you were a cop, seeing you back out there with your injuries should change their mind.”

Tony shrugged. “Or they could always kill me and not have to worry about it.”

“Keep with the program. Watch. Observe. You are going to be fine. Oh yeah, they did pretty much incinerate you clothes and things. I picked you out some new stuff. It’s all hanging up in the closet over there.”

“Versace?”

“Dream on.” Leaning close to Tony, Zambrano whispered, “The underwear is yours. Just thought you’d like to know.” Straightening up, he winked at Tony. “They said they’ll release you tomorrow. Don’t worry about the bills. A charity picked them up for you. Take care of yourself out there.”

Tony nodded and watched Zambrano leave. The encounter was brief, but it had left him feeling exhausted. As uncomfortable as the hospital bed was, it was so much better than sleeping on the hard pavement. When the afternoon rain spattered against the window, Tony pulled the linens snuggly around his chin, happy to be inside and dry.

The next morning after breakfast, Tony was released. 

“The police brought you by some new clothes. We had to throw away your old stuff. It was too shredded and torn.”

“He told me my things were burned. In the alley.”

“Yeah. Anyway, I put some things in this bag for you. There’s your water jug, razor, shaving cream, toothpaste, toothbrush and floss. Oh, and a comb. I know it’s not much, but at least it’s something.”

“Thank you.”

After the nurse left, Tony peered into the closet and found an old T-shirt, a sweatshirt and jacket, along with a pair of jeans, scuffed hiking boots and socks. And his underwear.

Tony dressed slowly, then looked into the bag the nurse had put together for him. It was plastic, thicker than some. The hospital logo was on the side. Tony shrugged and wished he had a belt he could thread the bag through. He would carry it for now and find some string or something later so he could tie it to his belt loops and not have to worry about it.

No one tried to stop him as he left the hospital. He’d asked an orderly to point him in the right direction and set out to walk back to his neighborhood. The thought crossed his mind that if he wasn’t a cop, he probably wouldn’t go back to the place where he had been so viciously attacked. If he were truly homeless, he would simply move on to a new place.

It took him most of the morning to get back to where the attack had happened. The sky was darkened by threatening clouds, but the rain held off as he walked. At least it was better than having to walk with the full fury of the sun beating down on him. That was when he noticed his baseball cap and sunglasses were both gone and hadn’t been replaced.

When he searched the alley he found his things were gone, although there were a few black, sooty marks on the brick building about where he had set up his shelter. He searched through the dumpster and saw the remains of what was once his bag and his guitar. Everything was badly burned, then soaked through, probably by the fire department. He poked through the bag with a stick, but found nothing that wasn’t thoroughly scorched. Even the nice insulated mug Rushdi had given him was scorched and partially melted. The few things he’d had were now a total loss.

Remembering Zambrano’s words, Tony made his way across the street to the park and spent most of the day sitting on a park bench watching the world pass him by. He had filled the small water pitcher up at the hospital, but had drank most of it during his trek back to the neighborhood. By the afternoon, it was completely empty and Tony found his thirst growing. He was certain he would still be welcome to fill up on water at the Chinese restaurant even if he had no money to spend.

Before he had even made it across the street, Rushdi came out of his shop, racing to meet him. “I heard what happened, my friend. My heart had great fear for you.”

“I’ll be fine. Just a little sore.”

“Come into my shop.”

“I don’t have any money.”

“I know, I know. But this I want to do.”

Rushdi grabbed Tony’s arm and pulled him into the shop. A couple minutes later, Tony found himself with a new insulated mug, a few snacks and a backpack to put everything in.

“I don’t know what to say, Rushdi. Thank you.”

“You are a good man, Tony. It is not right what they did to you.”

“Thank you.”

As Tony pushed his way into the Chinese restaurant a couple doors down, he was greeted by the family. Kai-Ying led him to a table and ordered him to sit.

“I have no money,” Tony said. “They burned my guitar.”

“Yes, we know. But grandmother will still feed you. A man needs to eat. You sit, she will fix you something.”

“But you can’t. Not when I can’t pay you.”

“Just until you find your way. Perhaps a new guitar, yes?”

“I have no money for a new guitar.”

Kai-Ying patted his shoulder. “You will find a way. I know in my heart, you will find a way. You helped protect us in the robbery, we will help you now. You will sit and eat.”

Relaxing back into the booth, Tony acquiesced. He ate slowly and watched as another severe storm rolled in. It had held off quite long enough and finally spilled into the night. The family wouldn’t let Tony leave, not the way it was storming outside. Sitting back in the booth, he tried to catch a few minutes of sleep here and there. He didn’t have anything else to do.

Tony spent the evening watching patrons come and go. Only a few ate in the dining room, most took their orders to go. Late into the night, he noticed a couple young men come in for a large order. He saw Kai-Ying chatting with them and pointing back to him. Before they left, one of the men came and sat with Tony while the other waited up front while their order was completed.

“I’ve seen you around,” the young man said. Reaching out to shake Tony’s hand, he continued, “My name’s Paul. They call me PDQ on the street.” With a smile, he added, “Because I can make anyone come pretty damn quick.”

“Ah, you’re a hooker. I think I’ve seen you around, too.”

“Anyway, here’s the thing. Kai-Ying is ultra worried about you, especially the way it’s storming outside. It’s so nasty out that we, me and my friends, can’t really work, if you know what I mean, so we’re throwing a party at my place. And I’m inviting you. Please? We have good Chinese food and lots of it. Plenty of booze, too. And most importantly, you are welcome to crash in the living room. The couch is yours if you want it.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

Paul reached across the table and took Tony’s hand. “You don’t need to say a thing, sweetie, just follow along.” 

Paul danced Tony across the dining room floor to the front of the counter and began loading Tony down with a box of food. “I told him I wouldn’t take no for an answer,” he told Kai-Ying. “Don’t worry about a thing. I will personally make sure he enjoys himself and that he has a dry place to stay.”

“Thank you,” she said with a smile.

As they left the restaurant, the trio kept close to the buildings, attempting to stay dry as they hurried back to Paul’s apartment. Tony studied his new friends. Both were around five-eight or five-nine and slender. Paul had angular facial features, pale skin and a haircut that reminded Tony of a pixie. Like Tony, Paul had a smile that would light up a room when he flashed it. 

The other young man was quieter, more reserved. While Paul bounced around like a puppy who’d just been given a new toy, his friend acted more like a puppy who’d been beaten and kicked to the curb. His hair was longer and lighter than Paul’s and he seemed content to smoke a cigarette and let Paul babble away as they walked. Before they entered the building, he dropped the butt and stomped it out with the toe of his right boot.

The moment they entered the apartment, Paul motioned for Tony to follow them into the kitchen where they each put down the large box they were carrying. 

Paul looked over to his friend as he grabbed Tony’s wrist. 

“Hey, Polo, set this stuff out for me, okay? I want to make Tony pretty for the party.”

“Sure thing.”

There were a few men hanging out in the apartment as Paul pulled Tony through to his bedroom. “Shed those threads, man.”

“What’s wrong with my threads? I was told they were Versace!”

Paul laughed lightly as he searched through his closet full of shirts. “You better leave the jeans on. I doubt I have pants that would fit you, but the jacket and shirt can go.”

Tony disrobed and rolled his clothing up before stuffing it into his backpack. 

“Oh goodness!” Paul exclaimed when he saw Tony’s back. “They did a job on you, didn’t they?”

“I guess. Nothing too serious.”

“At least they left your face alone.”

“I curled up in a ball and used my arms and a blanket to protect my face and head.”

“That must have been frightening as hell. I heard it was at least a dozen who attacked you.”

“Something like that. I didn’t count.”

“Sit down on the bed. No worries for tonight, okay? This is going to be a grand party. In fact, I’ve just decided that you are the guest of honor. This will be like your welcome back to the neighborhood party.”

Tony smiled as he watched Paul pick up a spray bottle and spritz his hair. 

“It’s just water, honey,” Paul assured him. “This long, greasy mobster look, it’s so out. Mind if I snip you up a new do?”

Before Tony had answered, Paul was clipping away chatting about hair styles. When he put the scissors down, he picked up a spray can and put on a pair of latex gloves. “Now, this won’t hurt a bit.”

Tony remained still as Paul carefully added a few blue highlights into his hair. “It’ll wash out,” Paul promised. A quick spray set it all in place.

Next was a bit of eyeliner and some eye shadow, then just a bare whisper of glossy color to his lips. Paul stood back to admire his latest work of art for a moment before grabbing up another can. 

“Stand up and close those pretty eyes.”

Tony followed Paul’s orders and opened his eyes to find he and Paul were both covered in silver sparkles.

“I just love glitter! Don’t you?” Paul asked as he bounced over to the bed and grabbed the shirt he had picked out earlier. He held it while Tony slipped his arms into the sleeves. Paul left most of the buttons undone. “Gorgeous!” he announced as he grabbed Tony’s hand and led him from the bedroom.

When they returned to the living room, they found the room had filled considerably with young men dancing to a thumping beat. Over in the dining area, the table was filled with Chinese food. Against the wall was a bookcase being used as a bar, bottles lined across the top, while a cooler was on the floor to the side.

“Don’t your neighbors complain?” Tony yelled into Paul’s ear.

Paul laughed loudly as he pulled Tony through the crowd. “Just who do you think all these guys are? The whole building’s in here partying. Go on, now. Get your groove on. There’s plenty of music, food and booze, so enjoy yourself. And remember, the couch is yours.”

Tony checked around the room. “Like I can even find it.”

Paul smiled and danced away into the crowd. Tony made his way to the bar and made himself a drink then headed over to the table to check out the snacks. He was bobbing his head to the music and munching on Crab Rangoon when someone came up beside him.

“Hi, I’m Eric, Paul’s roommate.” 

Tony turned and his eyes widened. “Eric?”

“Tony!” Eric pulled Tony into an embrace. “Damn, Tony. I didn’t think I would ever see you again.” Searching through the crowd, Eric caught sight of his roommate. “Hey! Hey, PDQ! Come over here. You will never believe this, but me and this guy, we went to summer camp together. Illinois. Wow, it’s been like forever. Sorry, Tony, but I’ve forgotten your last name.”

“Coulter. Tony Coulter originally from a small town in Illinois. Peoria.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s right. The camp wasn’t too far from there.”

“A bit closer to Springfield I think. Somewhere in between there.”

“Yeah. Hey, last name is Kincaid.”

“Oh yeah, Eric Kincaid. Wow, who knew we’d meet again?”

“Strange reunion, that’s for sure. We definitely have some catching up to do.”

Paul leaned in, throwing an arm around each of them in a sloppy hug. “Good. Because I promised Tony that he could stay with us instead of crashing on the street. Since you two are friends, maybe we should extend his stay.”

“You’re living on the street?” Eric asked, looking suitably shocked.

“Yeah. For now. I joined up with a band a few months ago. Things were good at first, but after a while, we started having trouble getting gigs. The band broke up. The brothers with the van took off without me. I’ve been hoboing it around with a guitar until I lost that. I don’t know what I’m going to do now.”

Eric gave Tony another hug. “Don’t you worry about a thing. You’re going to stay with us and we’ll get you back on your feet in no time.”

Tony let go and enjoyed the party. He hadn’t drank alcohol in a long time. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been to a party or danced the night away. He mingled with the other guys at the party, pretending not to notice there wasn’t a girl to be found. 

Late into the night, Eric pulled him down the hallway and took out a set of keys.

“You lock your bedroom?” Tony asked with a giggle.

“Yeah. It’s either that or find some strange guys fucking in my bed. I mean Paul would just join in, but sometimes I just want to go to sleep.”

“I know what you mean.”

As soon as they were through the door, Eric locked the handle and the deadbolt. “Take your shirt off.”

Tony had flopped onto the bed already, gazing up at the ceiling. “My shirt is in Paul’s room. This is his.”

“Take it off and roll over. On your stomach.”

“I thought you wanted to sleep,” said Tony as he tugged off the shirt and watched as Eric unlocked a small cabinet beside the bed.

“Yeah. I need to give you your medicine first. There are pain pills and antibiotics.” Eric opened the small brown prescription bottles and handed the pills to Tony.

“Where did you get these?”

“From another undercover. He picked me up and passed along your prescriptions. It was planned that we were going to bring you in tonight. It’s not safe for you to be alone on the street anymore.”

“You’re working undercover?”

Eric laughed and handed Tony a bottle of water. “Yes! You didn’t really think I was a hooker, did you?”

“Paul, too?”

“Yeah, Paul, too. He’s been undercover down here for about six years.”

“Six years? Straight?”

“Six years, yes. Straight, not hardly.”

“I mean, no breaks though? No vacation or anything?”

“Hookers don’t take vacations, Tony. And neither do slaves. Your back looks fine. It’s healing. No seepage. That’s what they told me to look for.”

Tony’s eyes had glazed over. He wasn’t listening to Eric’s words. All he could think about was being stuck, struggling to survive in this neighborhood for the rest of his life.


	15. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony moves in with Eric and Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 was originally posted October 3, 2010.

In the morning, Tony awoke with a headache. The sky was gray and misty outside the dirty windowpane. The clock already told him he hadn’t slept long enough, but he was unable to doze off again. He glanced at Eric, still soundly sleeping, but he left him be. Moving as quietly as possible, Tony shifted to the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching his arms and legs. After making a quick trip to the bathroom, he returned to the bedroom and sat at the corner of the bed, staring out the window.

Thoughts filled his mind. He thought back to the last time he had seen Eric, back in Peoria. He thought about living in this neighborhood for years with an undercover assignment of observation only, no actual police work, no involvement. After an hour he began rubbing his temples and closed his eyes. A face appeared to him. The smile, the blue eyes were unmistakable. He wondered why images of this man, this friend of his college roommate’s father, randomly sprang up in his mind.

Wringing his hands together made Tony remember the Gunny’s hands. Strong and firm, the handshake of a Marine. Tony remembered the Gunny’s remarks to him, saying his hands weren’t those of a man who worked for a living, which Tony had to agree was pretty much true. Even most of the part time jobs he’d had in college were inside jobs where he worked with people or paperwork. Remembering the Gunny’s smile and laugh gave Tony a chuckle.

Eric crawled across the bed and wrapped his arms around Tony from behind. “Happy thoughts?”

Tony rubbed the back of Eric’s hand. “I am happy to see you again. Never thought I would.”

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again either. I didn’t think Coulter would ever let you go. I can’t believe you’re using Coulter as a last name. I figured you’d want to forget it the moment you left Peoria.”

“Yeah, you’d think. They surprised me. I thought they’d give me a file or something. I thought they’d pick a name for me. When he told me to choose a name I would never forget, well, that is what came to mind.”

“How’d you get away?”

“Away?”

“From Jack. You said he’d been setting this up for years, chose you. Wanted to keep you for a while.”

“Things didn’t change. A couple years went by. You remember that kid, Nate?”

“Yeah, sort of a troublemaker as I recall.”

“Parents have money, so he thinks he’s entitled to have everything and get away with anything, drinking, speeding, reckless driving.”

“Sounds about right.”

“He hung out with Cameron and Travis a lot. If we pulled them over, they called their dads and we were told to let them go. It didn’t matter that they’d been drinking or had pot in the car. Didn’t matter if they nearly caused an accident. Then one year, while Cameron and Travis were away at summer camp, a couple other officers and I decided that it was time to take Nate and his friends down. Nate had his license suspended, so his folks wouldn’t let him drive. They took away his car keys.”

“Bet he was pissed.”

“You could say that. I should have known something was up. Jack told me that for his sixteenth birthday, Cameron had asked if he could get a motel room and watch movies with me. Movies and pizza. Jack told me that since Cameron was growing up, he wanted him to experience things. He said he was going to allow Cameron to be in charge of me for the night and I was to do anything, anything he ordered me to.”

“Wow. That sounds like trouble.”

“I only thought he might want me to buy him some booze and maybe fool around a bit or talk about sex. Jack said he didn’t have a problem with that. He even left me his personal car and credit card. The evening started out fine. We had pizza, I got us some beer, we toasted his birthday and watched some movies. Then his friends showed up.”

“Nate wanted revenge, I’ll wager.”

“Yeah. They beat me and blindfolded me. They ordered me to give them all blow jobs then told me to strip. They forced me to drink a bottle of Jack Daniels. Then they shoved me into a cooler and drove out to a farm in the middle of nowhere. When we got there they tied me to the back of a pickup truck, beat me and raped me then drove off and left me out there alone, with no water. I thought I was going to die before anyone found me. Jack and Rick came to get me the next morning.”

Eric sat beside Tony, shaking his head. “I’m guessing the boys weren’t punished.”

“I doubt it. Jack had Rick take me to some doctor out of town, from there I was taken back to the Auction House into their Medical Care wing to recuperate.”

“It sucks that it went down like that, but I’m glad you’re away from Jack. I’m glad you survived. I was so afraid he’d kill you.”

Turning to face Eric, Tony smiled. “That last night, in the park. When they took you away, I was afraid they’d kill you. Jack locked me in his basement room for a few days. After he had me shave and clean up, we went back to the station to get my things. I saw your bed was stripped, your things gone. I really thought they’d killed you.”

“They didn’t.”

“Obviously.”

“Jack took off with you. Rick waited out there with me until he came back. They tied me to a tree and beat the crap out of me. Next thing I knew, I was in a van with Will and Ted, all headed back to the Auction House. Been here ever since.”

“Undercover all that time?”

“Yeah, after training.” Eric moved his hand to Tony’s shoulder. “Let’s get you cleaned up, then we can catch up. We have to make sure your back heals up right. Is it hurting at all?”

“Yeah, a bit.”

“It’s time for your pain pills again anyway. Pain pills every six hours, antibiotics twice a day.”

“So this makes you my personal nurse?”

Eric laughed as he handed the pills and a bottle of water to Tony. “I guess it does. Just don’t expect me to wear a nurse's outfit.” Taking Tony by the wrist, Eric led him into the bathroom. “Go ahead and get the in the shower,” he said as he retrieved a couple towels from the closet in the hallway.

After stripping down, Tony stepped into the shower, adjusting the water to warm as he stood beneath the spray. A few moments later, Eric got into the shower with him.

“Alright, Coulter. If that is your real name. Turn around and spread ‘em. Hands against the wall.”

“You going to strip search me?” Tony teased.

Eric placed a soapy washcloth against Tony’s skin and began moving it in small circles. “Making sure your wounds stay clean. No baths for you until they close up. Can’t risk the infection.”

Tony could feel Eric’s breath on his back when he spoke. He could feel the heat flowing through his body and resisted asking Eric to turn the water to a cooler temperature. 

“How long?” Tony asked, barely choking the words past his tongue.

“How long for what?”

“How long have you been staying here, with Paul?”

Placing his hand on Tony’s chest, Eric spun him around so they were face to face. He looked Tony in the eyes as he scrubbed the washcloth over Tony’s chest and arms, never allowing his eyes to drop down to Tony’s cock. He didn’t need to. Lust was already clouding up in Tony’s eyes, glazing them over as they spoke.

“Jealous?” teased Eric as he moved the washcloth across Tony’s abdomen and hips.

“No. Just curious,” Tony replied as he caught Eric’s wrist. Taking a step closer, he allowed his cock to bump against Eric’s hip. His voice dropped to a near whisper. “That night in the park. Jack was worried we would have been fucking if he hadn’t stopped things when he did.”

“Would we have?”

Nuzzling against Eric’s cheek, Tony moved closer, closing his arms around Eric’s back. “I wanted you then. When you told me you were bi, I was so turned on. I knew you cared about me as a friend, as a person. I knew it wouldn’t be like being with Jack.”

“What about now?” Eric ran his soap slicked hand up and down Tony’s thigh, allowing his other hand to firmly grab Tony’s ass.

“It’s seems like forever since I’ve had sex with anybody.”

Eric laughed gently, as he pulled Tony close. “So basically you’re horny enough to screw anything?”

Tony sucked at Eric’s lower lip. “Mmmhmmm.” Raising his hands, Tony held Eric’s face as he pressed their lips together, ignoring the water spraying down on them. He needed the heat of another body against his.

“Porny roommates! Cool!” called Paul as he spread open the shower curtain and stepped in with Tony and Eric. “Mind if I join in?”

Eric smiled and pulled Tony close. “Paul takes a while to get used to. He’s so terribly shy.”

“I can see that. I’m sure he’s just doing his part to conserve water.”

Paul gently ran his hands over Tony’s back, careful of his wounds and stitches. “Looks painful,” he said as he leaned closer to press his lips against Tony’s skin.

Eric dropped down to his knees in front of Tony, his hands running down Tony’s inside thighs, pushing them apart as he licked the length of Tony’s cock. Leaning forward a bit, Tony braced his feet against the sides of the tub and placed his hands on Eric’s shoulders. Closing his eyes, he felt he was ready for wherever Eric and Paul wanted to take him.

Paul continued to work his hands and lips across Tony’s back, massaging his way down until he was kneading Tony’s ass, spreading the cheeks apart. “God, you’re so hot,” Paul breathed against Tony’s skin. 

Tony heard Paul moving something behind him, despite the sound of the water splashing around them. He tried to separate and pick out the sounds, but they were hopelessly blended together.

Something cool and slick pressed against his hole. Taking a deep breath, Tony relaxed and anticipated what would come next. Focusing on his breathing, Tony waiting for the touch of Paul’s finger, then leaned back against it. “More,” he mumbled.

“Anxious much?” Paul questioned, moving his lips against Tony’s neck. As he pressed his finger in fully, Paul nipped at Tony’s earlobe, then eagerly sucked at it, enveloping it in damp heat.

Paul worked his lubed finger in and out of Tony’s hole. “You’re so ready,” he whispered. “You want it, don’t you?”

“Fuck, yes.”

It took all his concentration not to come when Paul pushed in from behind as Eric began sucking on his cock. A shiver ran through Tony’s body as he gave in to pleasure. It seemed a blessing when the water cooled, as Tony felt the heat spreading throughout his body. Even with Paul’s arms around his chest and Eric’s hand on his hip, Tony was afraid he was going to collapse. 

Then he let go, allowed his mind to wander freely. He found himself out in a field on a sunny day with a partner. He watched as they relaxed on a picnic cloth, enjoying wine. A possessive hand rubbing his arm as his hands massaged the firm chest before him. The blue eyes closing in on him. Lips demanding a kiss as strong fingers ran through his hair, hands cradling his face. The tongue moving in his mouth. 

“Oh, yes. Gunny, yes,” Tony said softly as an orgasm began to flow through his body. 

He felt Paul physically holding him up from behind as his knees buckled.

Paul looked around Tony, his eyes meeting Eric’s. “Gunny? What the hell is that?”

Eric shrugged as he glanced around for the washcloth. 

Tony woke up later in the day, disorientated at first. His eyes took in the room and he searched his memory. Then it came back to him in brief flashes. Last night. The rainstorm. The party. The drinking. Eric. Sex in the shower. With Eric. And Paul. He audibly groaned as his head hit the pillow.

Eric pushed the door open. “Awake again?”

“Maybe.”

“It’s time for your antibiotics. And if you’re hungry, there’s leftover Chinese. Or I could fix you something else.”

“Where’s Paul?”

“He went back to sleep. By the way, he thinks you are absolutely adorable.”

“Well, yippee,” groaned Tony as he struggled to sit up. “What is he anyway? Goth?”

“More of a chameleon,” replied Eric as he pulled out one of Tony’s pill bottles.

“The pale skin, black hair, black fingernail polish, leather garb and chains made me a little bit curious.”

“He may have the look, but his personality is way too bubbly.”

“Goths can’t be bubbly?”

“Have you ever known a bubbly Goth?”

Tony thought that over as he took the pills, washing them down with a gulp of water.

“Who’s Gunny?”

Choking on the water, Tony coughed and pounded his chest. “Went down the wrong way.”

“Gunny?”

“Was I talking in my sleep?”

“No. More like screaming out ‘Gunny’ when you came this morning. In the shower. Remember?”

After another cough to clear his throat, Tony nodded. “I remember. Parts. Two on one. Not hardly fair.”

“You didn’t seem to be complaining.”

Tony couldn’t prevent the smile from taking over his features. “No, I wasn’t. Gunny is, was a guy I met once. Just one of those people who you never really forget about.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Oh, hell no. Way before that. When I was in college, my roommate’s dad came to visit one weekend. He brought a Marine buddy. He called him Gunny. I found out later that was short for a Marine Gunnery Sergeant. I don’t know his real name. Only that I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“You tried to find him, didn’t you?”

“There are a lot of Gunnery Sergeants. Probably thousands. I don’t know if he’s even still with the Marines or not. Could be retired.”

“Must be old.”

“I have no idea.”

“He was friends with your roommate’s dad. His dad. He has to be quite a bit older. Twenty years or more.”

“I think he was younger than that. Maybe ten to fifteen years older than me, I’d bet. About that.”

“Good looking?”

Tony’s eyes dropped as his smile lit up his face. “He has these amazing eyes. Searing, blue. When he looks at you, it’s like he instantly gets everything about you. He’s so, intense. And his hands, strong, firm. Perfect. His voice is like addictive or something. Once he starts talking, you just want to melt.”

“And you felt like this before you were into guys?”

“I can’t explain it. We went out to dinner, the four of us. We sat across from each other, like we were dating. When he smiled at me, just wow. I wanted to crawl into his lap and kiss him. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me. He came out the next morning and watched me at football practice. Every time I looked over, he was watching me. Like there was something there and he felt it, too.”

“But you never pursued him after that?”

“I had a girlfriend. I thought it was some crazy man-crush that would go away. But I think of him at the oddest moments.”

“Like during sex?”

“Yeah. Even with women. Whenever times are rough, it’s like he’s there, reaching out to me, urging me on.”

“Maybe it’s good to have a fantasy. I mean, if you did look the guy up, you’d probably find out that he’s been married since before you were born.”

“He wasn’t wearing a wedding ring.”

“He’s probably a grandfather. And totally straight.”

“I’d just like to hear that voice again.”

“Having isn’t nearly as satisfying as wanting,” Eric whispered as he stood up. “Come on, you should eat something.”

“I wish I knew where to start looking.”

“For him?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Why don’t you call your old college roommate?”

“I don’t want him to know I’m a slave.”

“Don’t tell him.”

“What if he wants to meet up for drinks?”

“Blow him off. Tell him you’re a police officer. Tell him you live in LA.”

“What if he lives in San Francisco?”

“That could be interesting. What’s his name?”

“My old roommate? Wade. Wade Gibson.”

“Find Wade Gibson. Call him and ask him about Gunny.”

“Why? Why would I call out of the blue and ask him about his dad’s old war buddy?”

“Tell him you’re a police officer, but you’re thinking about joining the service. Tell him this Gunny dude was trying to recruit you, had some leads and suggestions for you. Just say you want to follow up on your options.”

Tony nodded happily. “You, my friend, are brilliant.”

“Oh, I know,” Eric said as he opened the refrigerator. “What sounds good?”

Tony peered in over Eric’s shoulder. “Surprise me. Just heat it up first.”

“Have a seat.”

Tony watched as Eric pulled out some microwave bowls and scraped Chinese leftovers into them. One by one, he heated them up, then brought plates and silverware to the table. “One Chinese feast for two,” he announced.

Tony hungrily dug into the dishes, filling his plate. “So tell me about you and this undercover thing. How come I got stuck out on the street while you guys are holed up in this cozy little love shack?”

“That’s not how it started. They put me out on the street at first, too. I didn’t get a guitar. At first I tried staying in the homeless shelter. I had nowhere else to go. I asked how to make money and a couple guys told me about collecting scrap.”

“Scrap?” Tony asked as he wrested with a mouthful of noodles.

“Metals. Cans. Whatever. They pointed me to this scrap dealer. He actually helped me build this cart to move heavy stuff. I was younger and stronger than a lot of the homeless guys. I could pick up things they couldn’t like appliances, motors, air conditioners. Building job sites are a gold mine. It’s a lot of heavy work though. Lots of lifting and dragging. Not much money. Eventually the scrap guy even taught me how to strip things for the metal. You know, take them apart and sort out the metals. He paid me a little more for that. I was at that for a while before I hooked up with Paul. I had to tell the scrap guy I made more money with less effort this way.”

“But you guys aren’t really hookers. How do you pay for all this?”

Eric nodded slowly, his eyes meeting Tony’s. “They give us some cash.”

“Cash? We’re slaves. It’s illegal.”

“Not to worry. We’re undercover. It’s allowed. So we don’t blow our cover. What good is a hooker who can’t take cash? The other undercovers, they pick us up and we go for a drive, maybe a motel. We pretend to give them blow jobs or whatever. Most of them. Some of them, they want the blow jobs. Realism, they say.”

“They’re forcing you to have sex with them? Did you tell the Captain?”

“Tony, it’s okay. We sometimes take on real Johns as well. But we choose.”

“What?”

“We can walk away from anyone. We tell them we have an appointment. Paul’s so good at this, so comfortable with it. We get a little extra cash for doing what slaves are forced to do anyway. But we get to choose.”

“And the other undercover cops?”

“They don’t care. What’s it to them? We have to be convincing. What’s more convincing that taking on real Johns that actually go to other hookers in the neighborhood?”

“It just seems so wrong.”

“Yeah, well, the whole slavery thing seems wrong to me. I was born into it. I had no choice. I did nothing to cause it. Why? It’s wrong, but what can I do about it? I learned from Paul. Yeah, maybe we are stuck here, but we don’t punch a time clock. We work when we want to and party when we want to. Once in a while we’re picked up to report, sometimes we’re tossed in a cell then we’re right back here, doing our thing.”

A rustling down the hallway let them know that Paul was up. They both watched as he made his way to the table.

“Chinese? Awesome!” he said as he went into the kitchen to retrieve a plate and a fork. “Some party, huh Tony?”

“Yeah. That was something. Eric said you’ve been doing this for a while.”

“All my life. Pass the Sweet And Sour, please.”

“All your life?”

“Pretty much. I was owned by a retired Police Chief. I liked to listen to his stories of police work. It was like he’d seen it all and had done it all. His stories were better than television because they were real. When I was a teen, he let me help out on stings. First it was buying booze and cigarettes without ID.”

“How old were you then?”

“Maybe sixteen when I started. Then he sent me through the Police Academy. When he died, he left me to the Police Department in his will. Do you believe that? Anyway, I always worked undercover. First it was high schools, then colleges looking for drugs and stuff. When I started getting recognized, they moved me over to vice. They set me up here. At first I was here attending college. Story was that my old man paid for the apartment.”

“I thought Eric said you’d been here about six years.”

“Something like that.”

“And people believe you’re still in college?”

“Nope. I did that for a couple years, then told people I dropped out. I said I started this hooking thing to pay for bills, because daddy wasn’t picking up the bills after I dropped out. I had a partner for a while, then he got cancer. Died. Then they put Eric out here. Now you.”

“But we’re never getting out of here. Are we?” Tony asked solemnly.

“Out of here? Are you kidding?” asked Paul as he leaned forward with a smile. “We get to sleep late, watch TV all day if we want to. We work when we feel like it. We don’t have to call in sick if we don’t want to go out. We simply don’t go out. We can be out pretty much as much or as little as we want. Other than that, we can wear what we want to, party when we want to. This is almost like not having a job.”

“But you can’t leave.”

“Dude, you’re a slave. You can’t leave anyway. Trust me, this is the top of the mountain. You will never ever have more fun and do less actual work than we do here. But don’t tell the Captain, okay? We like it when he thinks we’re working hard and roughing it out here.”

Tony turned to Eric, who only smiled back.

“Oh yeah, we need to take you out shopping,” Paul said. “Maybe a real haircut, new clothes, new shoes. Gotta doll you up, babe. Have to give you the hooker look.”

“He’ll need a cell phone,” mentioned Eric as he began clearing the dishes.

“A cell phone?” Tony asked.

“Everyone has a cell phone,” Paul informed him. “We get burn phones. Pay cash. Pay as you go. Always for cash. If you lose a phone, no problem.”

“Why do hookers need phones?” asked Tony.

“Keep appointments, I suppose. We use it to keep in touch with each other and with the team. If we need to report something, we can call. The other undercovers have burn phones, too. We have codes we use to set up meets.”

“Besides,” Eric said as he patted Tony’s shoulder, “you could use it to find out your Gunny’s real name.”

Paul smiled broadly. “He told you who Gunny was, didn’t he?”

“Just a nickname. Tony’s hot to find out the guy’s real name and track him down.”

“Must be one hot lover, the way you came with his name on your lips.”

“He’s more of a,” Tony began, searching for words to describe Gunny.

Eric stepped in to continue, “Fantasy. He’s Tony’s fantasy lover.”

“Ah, sometimes wanting is more of a thrill than having,” Paul said knowingly.

“So I’ve heard,” replied Tony, his thoughts already wandering. “So I have heard.

Tony watched as Paul headed across the room to a brown paper bag. After digging out three fortune cookies he headed back toward the table, tossing one cookie to Tony, setting another down for Eric and keeping the third for himself.

As he returned to his seat, Paul looked into the kitchen, exclaiming, “Shit, Eric! We forgot to tell him the best thing.”

“Fortune cookies?” ventured Tony.

Eric returned from the kitchen and picked up his cookie, carefully unwrapping it. “He means that we’re your team now, Tony. You’re safe. We’ve got your back.”

“Well, that, too,” said Paul as he broke his cookie in half. “I was really referring to all the sex. All the sex you want. All the time. With anyone. Men, women, trannies, group orgies. Whatever and whomever. Hell, Tony, we buy condoms and lube by the barrelful around here!”

Tony straightened out his fortune and read the words aloud. “ _Someone from your past will return to steal your heart_.” 

Eric slid a cell phone over to him, across the table. “You can call Wade if you want to.”


	16. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets his own contact, Eric gets suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 was originally posted October 9, 2010.

Tony resisted the temptation to call Wade until he had his own phone. He feared what might happen if Wade ever tried to call back and Eric answered, or even worse, if Paul was in one of his silly moods and picked up the call. He used the internet to track down Wade’s phone number. Seeing that Wade was still on the East coast, Tony thought saying he was out West somewhere may deter his old friend from pushing a meeting over drinks.

In the meantime, Paul and Eric acted like his new adoptive parents, delighting in taking him out around the neighborhood. They shared meals and spent many afternoons shopping and updating Tony’s image. A new haircut was in order, as well as a manicure and a closet full of new clothing, shoes and boots.

Paul even insisted on a basket full of skin care products, scented soaps, colognes and hair products. Tony never took a liking to wearing makeup, but Paul loved to spend time drawing on eyeliner, dabbing smoky colors above Tony’s eyes, wisps of highlights to his hair and cheeks and glossing tempting colors across his lips. Tony drew the line at allowing Paul to paint his nails. Throughout the entire ordeal, Paul and Eric both smiled proudly as they enjoyed creating their new protégé.

In the early stages of his new life in the apartment, Tony was allowed to stay in while Paul and Eric went out on the streets at night. Mostly, he used his time to catch up on watching television and realizing just how much he had missed it. Sometimes he watched the same movie over and over until he could repeat every line then would entertain Paul and Eric by imitating the actors’ voices.

Eric offered to share both his room and his bed. Tony accepted that offer, knowing the bed was much more comfortable than the couch. He had also missed Eric during the time they were separated. He’d often wondered where he was and how he was doing. He had been curious where their relationship might have gone if Eric had remained in Peoria longer than he had.

When Eric and Paul returned late into the night, Tony was more often than not sitting on the couch, munching on snacks and watching television. He never failed to turn their way and smile at them when they came home.

“How was your night?” he asked.

“Boring,” Paul said.

“Lonely,” replied Eric as he leaned over to kiss Tony. “Let me grab a shower then something to eat. Keep the television warmed up while I’m gone.”

“Only if you promise to warm me up when you come back,” teased Tony as he tossed a piece of popcorn at Eric’s retreating form.

A few minutes later, Eric returned, freshly showered and wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers as he plunked himself down at one end of the couch next to Tony.

“Man, my feet are hurting tonight,” Eric said as he stretched his arms above his head.

Tony moved down until he was the right distance to hold Eric’s feet in his lap. “Let me have them,” he said with a wave. “I am an expert foot masseuse. Let Tony’s magic fingers take all your pains away.”

Eric chuckled as he turned sideways on the couch, lifting his feet up and letting them settle on Tony’s lap. “And I get such and excellent view while you work.”

“It’s all a part of the program here at Tony’s Paradise Spa Treatments.”

“Ah, the only spa that exclusively treats undercover hookers in Philadelphia.”

They watched as Paul emerged from the shower wearing a robe and headed towards the kitchen. When he joined them in the living room, he set down a cold beer in front of each of them.

“Ever hear back from your buddy about the Gunny?” asked Paul as he opened his bottle then pressed it to his lips.

“Yeah, actually I did,” replied Tony.

Smiling broadly, Eric showed his interest. “So? Don’t you dare keep us in suspense!”

Looking down, Tony focused on rubbing the ball of Eric’s left foot. “Wade remembered the Gunny’s last name was Gibbs. He said his father had met him when they served together and had to line up alphabetically during formations, since his last name is Gibson. Then he called his father and asked him about the Gunny. He said his dad gave him the Gunny’s full name as Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

“Leroy Jethro?”

“Yeah, must be family names or something. I don’t know. Anyway, the scoop on this guy is that he’s a Marine Sniper and tends to work a lot of Special Ops. That was where they met, while they were training for some Special Ops mission.”

“Wow, he must be one highly trained killing machine. Special Ops plus Sniper sounds like a military sanctioned hit man to me,” Eric speculated.

“Perhaps. Once. Wade’s dad said Gibbs left the Marine Corps a few years ago and joined NCIS as an Investigator.”

Paul sat up, confusion on his face. “What’s NCIS?”

“I looked it up online. Naval Criminal Investigative Services. Then Wade said that his dad had tried to call Gibbs. Turns out he is currently working a mission outside of the country. They wouldn’t even tell him what country Gibbs is in or when he’s expected back. Wade’s dad thinks Gibbs is working a case deep undercover. He said his dad will let him know when he finds out Gibbs is back in the states.”

“This Gibbs sounds like one bad ass,” said Paul. “Are you sure you still want to track him down, knowing what you now know about him?”

Tony shrugged noncommittally then reached for his own beer. “Doesn’t matter much if he’s not around and even his friends can’t contact him. Oh yeah, Wade’s dad said Gibbs is divorced with no dependants and no siblings. Makes him a good choice for long term undercover assignments. Said he could be gone for months.”

Eric lifted his feet from Tony’s lap and moved them back to the floor as he sat up. “At least you guys have a couple things in common. No siblings, no wives, no children.”

“Yeah,” Tony said as he stared blankly at the wall across the room. 

“It’s about time our boy joined us in the street, don’t you think?” asked Paul.

The next evening, Paul and Eric fussed over Tony, choosing his outfit and applying a bit of makeup before standing back and admiring their work.

Once out on the street, Paul led the way to a corner. It wasn’t long before Eric’s cell phone rang. After flipping the phone closed he smiled at Tony. “You’re with me tonight, Honey Buns. I have a regular wanting a double dose of sweetness tonight.”

Tony managed a nervous smile while he attempted to decipher what Eric was saying. He wondered if this was a real customer or simply an undercover cop coming to pick them up. It wasn’t long before a Maroon Cadillac cruised down the street and pulled up to the curb.

Eric nodded toward the car. “That’s our ride, man. Climb in the back,” he said as he hopped into the passenger side in front.

“Hey, Evan. This is Tony, my new friend. I thought you might like to meet him.”

Tony immediately recognized the man from the squad room at Vice, but did his best to act like he had never seen him before. “Nice to meet you, Evan.”

“You said you were ready to party tonight,” Eric continued. “What do you have in mind?”

“I’ve got a motel room a couple of blocks from here. Let’s discuss it there,” said the driver as he pulled away from the street corner.

After turning into the parking lot of a rundown motel, Evan parked the car then motioned toward one of the rooms. Eric and Tony followed him as he unlocked the room. Tony’s eyes widened a bit when he saw there was only one bed in the room. At least it was king-sized. Eric immediately hopped onto the bed, landing on his stomach. Tony stood by nervously while Evan headed over to a cooler. When he returned to the bed, he tossed down two paper bags and two cans of soda.

Eric reached for one of the bags and pushed the other one towards Tony. “Philly Cheese Steak, man. They’re awesome. Don’t be nervous. Sit. Eat.”

Tony cautiously walked over to the bed and sat at the edge as he peered into the bag. True enough, it held a sandwich, a bag of chips and a cookie. Tony settled down and happily dug into the food.

Evan pulled a chair over and sat near the foot of the bed close to Eric. “So what’s new in crap town?”

“I think there’s a new drug supplier with eyes on the hood. Seems like there are a lot more drugs and street dealers around these days. The boys tell me the newer dealers are cutting the old dealers’ prices. I’ve heard there have been a few street squabbles. Knives drawn, lives threatened. That sort of stuff.”

Evan nodded in agreement. “There has been a rise in those sorts of injuries at the ER of late.”

“Word on the street is the old suppliers are gearing their boys up with some heavy guns. Bringing in some extra hands to take out some of the new dealers. Word is, people are concerned about an upswing in drive-by shootings.”

“Got any names and locs?” Evan asked as he pulled out a photocopied map of the neighborhood.

Eric wiped his mouth and his hands with a paper napkin then studied the streets on the map. After taking the pen Evan offered him, he began to draw circles and mark certain locations. “The ones with an x, I know those have drug activity for sure. The circled ones are places we suspect may have some connections to the growing activities.”

“Keep your eyes open,” Evan said to Eric. Then he turned to Tony, “And you, make sure you’ve got his back.”

Tony swallowed a chunk of his sandwich. “I will, Sir. I promise.”

Eric smiled and reached for his soda.

Tony mostly trailed after Eric for a few days, learning what code words they used to set up their meets and how to recognize their contacts. He learned that the cars used were those seized by other precincts. Occasionally they had their appearances slightly altered. Both Eric and Paul had set contacts, which they referred to as 'regular dates' during conversations.

A few days later, Tony was set to go out on his own. Much to his delight his first regular contact was a new detective who had recently relocated from California. During their first phone call, he couldn’t stop smiling.

“It’s a chick!” he said to Eric when he hung up.

Eric rolled his eyes. “Don’t get too attached. Remember, after hours you belong to me. And your fantasy Gunny, of course.”

That night Tony chose his favorite outfit to wear and was all smiles when a beautiful blonde cruised up to their corner in a shiny red Corvette. Tony even let Eric walk over to the car and begin a conversation with the driver.

“Looking for a date tonight?” asked Eric as he leaned in through the passenger window.

“No offence, darling, but I was in the mood for something a little less blond. Maybe a little more Italian. Any of your boys over there speak Italian?”

“I have just the man for you.” As he stood up, Eric pulled the passenger door open. “Tony, your ride's here.”

Tony winked at Eric as he hopped into the car. “Don’t wait up,” he said as he waved goodbye. Turning around to the driver, he continued. “On the street they call me Honey, Honey Buns, that is.”

The blonde giggled as she turned a corner. “Fascinating. My name is Lainey.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Lainey. It is Miss, right?” asked Tony as he checked out her ring finger.

“Actually, it is.”

Tony relaxed as Lainey drove them to a hotel with valet parking. As they pulled up, Tony let out a long, low whistle. “This place looks to be five stars.”

“My cousin works for the chain. I get a wonderful discount on the room.”

“Lovely.”

Tony followed Lainey into the elevator, smiling at the people they passed along the way. When they got to the room, there was a bottle on ice near the bed.

“I think I’m going to enjoy our rendezvous,” Tony said as he began waltzing Lainey across the room to the king sized bed.

“It’s only sparkling grape juice, Tony. We are both on duty.”

“Sad, but true.” Heading over to the window, Tony took the view in for a moment then closed the drapes. “Thought you might like a little more privacy,” he said as he headed over to the sparkling grape juice and poured some into the two glasses waiting nearby. After handing a glass to Lainey, he tapped their glasses together, offering a toast. “To our new alliance in the field.”

“I hear you’re new at this,” Lainey began as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Pretty new to undercover police work, that is true. But with the regular under the cover stuff, I’ve had a lot of experience.”

Lainey giggled softly again. “Are you really a charmer or just playing the charming hooker?”

“I am Mr. Charming,” he replied, taking hold of her hand and kissing it. When she smiled, he set down his glass and continued kissing along her arm up to her shoulder then flashed his most brilliant smile at her.

“So, tell me, Tony, what’s the news on the street?”

“Business first. I like that,” he said as he straightened up. “Drug trafficking continues to grow. There seems to be an increase in weapons of late. Locals are feeling a bit edgy, waiting for the other foot to drop in this battle over territory. Some of the neighborhood shops have started to close earlier, fearing an increase in late night crime.”

“The precinct is putting together a drug task force. A small team to focus on the increase in drugs in this area.”

Tony nodded slowly and took another sip from his glass.

“The team leader is Colleen Massi, just transferred in from Pittsburgh after having some successes with taking dealers off the streets there. Her team members are Clay Nelson, Tyronne Balser and John Finnen. They’re all experienced.”

“Good to know. Will we have contact with them?”

“Of course. You and both of your partners will each have a contact. I believe John is yours.”

“John. That’s a good one. You know, I’m a fake hooker, but he’s a real John.” When his comment failed to amuse, Tony asked, “Did you bring anything to eat? Just curious. Because usually the guys bring us Deli.”

Lainey smiled and tossed a menu to Tony.

“Room service?”

“Sure. Order anything you like.”

“All in all, Lainey, you’re not such a bad date.”

“I’m curious, Tony, how do you guys work this undercover thing. I mean, you’re supposed to be hookers. Don’t the real hookers take notice that you stand out on a street corner and only go with people who call you?”

“Standing around the street corners is a good way to get information and to fit into the neighborhood.”

“What happens when a real John wants you? You’re an attractive guy, Tony. Very attractive. I saw your competition on that corner. You can’t expect me to believe a real John hasn’t tried to hire you.”

Leaning closer, Tony disclosed, “We’re slaves, Lainey, Paul, Eric and I. Many slaves find themselves forced into sexual situations they don’t desire. Paul and Eric explained it to me this way. As slaves, we have to follow orders. If anyone above us wants us, we can’t say no. Here on the street, we can say no. When we do say yes, we actually get paid for it. Unless of course it’s another undercover.”

“Like your contacts?”

“Sometimes. Some do, some don’t. But as slaves, we’re not allowed to say no.”

“That’s horrible,” Lainey said, sadness in her eyes. “So, if I want you. If I really wanted you to make love to me, you can’t say no?”

“Not even if I wanted to,” Tony whispered as he closed the distance between them. 

When he leaned in to kiss her, Lainey pressed a finger to his lips, stopping him. “I didn’t say I wanted to.”

Backing off, Tony looked painfully disappointed. “I've never had a female contact before.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to either,” she teased.

The smile returned to Tony’s lips. “Women, you’re so hard to read.”

“And men are so easy.”

The weeks turned into months until Tony realized one day he’s been working undercover for over a year. He’d become good friends with his contact John and had met with the full Narcotics team at least twice to discuss their plans to reduce drug trafficking and weapons in the area. He’d also found the opportunity to sleep with Lainey on a fairly regular basis. Eric wasn’t happy about it, but he had other things on his mind. One night the three roommates sat down to dinner together on a rainy night. 

“I don’t like it,” Eric said. “Something here doesn’t feel right.”

Reaching between them, Tony put his hand on Eric’s shoulder, gently massaging the tensed muscles. “Things take time to put together and put into motion.”

It was easy to see Eric’s mind was spinning. “It doesn’t make sense. They set up this drug task force to investigate the new supplier coming into the neighborhood. I thought their task was to stop this. But they’re targeting only the suppliers who have been around for decades. Look at this map,” Eric said, pushing a piece of paper across the table. “It doesn’t make sense.”

“Maybe they have bad intel,” suggested Paul.

“From where? I know what information I’ve passed along. Same with you and Tony. There’s no way they’re using our intel to come up with these plans.”

“You think something’s rotten in crap town?” questioned Tony.

“Something is definitely off here. I just haven’t figured out what. But I have a plan. If we’re going to do this, we need to keep this on the down low.”

“I’m in,” promised Paul as he wiped his hands on his jeans.

“What’s the plan?” asked Tony.

“I’m going to go in. I’m going to talk to the newest supplier and ask about becoming a dealer for him,” explained Eric. “I need you guys to watch my back.”

Paul focused on Eric’s eyes, searching. “What’s the real plan?”

“I’m serious,” said Eric. “Look, there’s something that feels very wrong here. I need to find out what it is. You know the best way to investigate something is to go directly to the source.”

“Not if it’s going to get you killed,” Paul said as he rose from his chair and began pacing the room.

“I wasn’t planning on getting myself killed,” said Eric as he reached for Tony’s hand and giving it a firm squeeze. “That’s what I need you two for. We’ve got to work close. Just the three of us. We can’t trust anyone else.”

A thought clicked in Tony’s head. “You think there’s a dirty cop on the team?”

“Maybe. Maybe dirty, maybe incompetent, maybe they’re seeing something or hearing something that we’re not.”

“Then why not share the info with us?” wondered Tony. “Unless. Unless they’re worried about one of us.”

“Or all of us,” added Paul.

Eric waved Paul back over to the table. “I want to talk to this new crew. I’ll make a case that I can sell inside this building. I can be the lure they need to bait the hooker crowd onto their line. They will believe I know who is using and where they’re buying from. They will believe that I see money to be made by taking their lower prices to my friends. I will convince them that in this building, they have concerns about the new product on the street being tainted, but since I’m inside the building, I can sell it to them as clean. I will convince them that the hookers will buy their drugs from me.”

“And what if it works?” Tony asked. “Then what? Are you really going to sell drugs?”

“No! Of course not. We’ll buy a little and have it tested. If I get inside as a dealer, I will take it to Corbitt. We will take it to Corbitt and see what he thinks. He’s the Captain. We take our findings to him and let him make the next call.”

Tony leaned back in his chair. “What if Corbitt’s dirty?”

Eric smiled. “Paul, you want to handle that one?”

Paul nodded, resting his ass against the table, nearly sitting on it, but still resting his weight on his feet. “You know I’ve been around these guys since I was a kid. Corbitt’s as clean and dedicated as they come. I will happily put my life in his hands any time, any case. I can contact him. He will have us picked up and brought in. He will meet with us. He will listen to us, but he will make up his own mind.”

“Of anyone connected to this, Corbitt is in the best position to fully know what is going on here. Everyone answers to him. Every team down here answers to him and reports to him. Every officer in this precinct respects him. He is the only one I trust here. The only one beyond the three of us,” insisted Eric.

Tony smiled as his thoughts drifted. “I can’t imagine Lainey would be involved.”

“Why? Because she’s beautiful? Because she’s good in bed?” asked Eric. “She’s new. She has no track record with us. She’s got you so twisted around her little finger that you can’t think straight when you’re around her.”

“On the contrary, when I’m around her I think very straight. Except for my toes. I must admit, the woman can surely curl my toes,” said Tony.

Eric pounded his fist against the table then pointed a finger in Tony’s face. “She is at the top of my suspect list. You will not mention any of this to her.”

“Or what?” Tony shouted back.

“Don’t go there, Tony!”

Paul quickly moved between them. “Hey, guys. We are the number one team here. It’s up to us to figure this out. No one knows the hood better than us. No one will figure this out faster than us, but we have to work together. We have to plan the work and work the plan. Eric, you have the lead on this. You plan it out and Tony and I will be there to back you up. We say nothing to anyone else until we have more information or proof and then we take it to Corbitt together. All of us. We are the team and we will watch each other’s back.”

Tony and Eric both nodded in agreement. 

Paul threw an arm around each of them and pulled them all together. “Group tongue kiss!”

Tony and Eric each slapped Paul’s arm away then leaned into their own hug. “I will always have your back,” Tony whispered as he ran his hand up and down Eric’s back.

“Yeah, I know.”

Eric spent days working out his plan. Occasionally he would send Paul or Tony out to walk an area, to get information on a person, street or house. They spent hours going over his plans and how to best back him up. They waited for a night when none of them had a scheduled meeting with another undercover officer then they set their plan into motion. It turned out to be the night before the Narcotics team had planned to raid one of the rival supplier’s houses several blocks away. The entire Vice team was working with them as support and backup.

Paul and Eric headed to what was suspected to be the new supplier’s headquarters together, thinking they may have security in numbers. Tony hid in the shadows across the street, watching and waiting. Usually none of them carried a gun, but tonight, Tony came armed. Eric and Paul didn’t want to cause the drug dealers concern by carrying weapons themselves, or running the risk the dealers would take any weapons they carried, but they wanted Tony to be armed in case they ran into trouble. The plan was that if there was a problem, Tony would provide them cover by firing on the house while the others got away. Truthfully, they all hoped it wouldn’t be necessary.

Paul and Eric allowed their footsteps to land heavily on the wooden front porch of the old house. They did not want to appear to be sneaking up, but merely wanting to offer a joint business venture. Paul rapped loudly on the front door and the pair waited a minute or two before the door was answered by a man with a sidearm.

“You’re at the wrong house,” he said as he began shutting the door.

Stepping forward, Paul blocked the door open with his foot and smiled. “We’d like to discuss a business proposition with your boss.”

“Maybe I am the boss.”

“I don’t think so, friend. A boss always has someone else answer the door. I know how things go down here in the hood. I’ve been around a hell of a lot longer than you cats. I know why you picked a corner house. Easy escape for the boss if someone came in the front door shooting. You may be dead, but he would be long gone.”

“You seem to think you know a lot.”

“I do,” Paul continued as he pushed the door open wider. “I do know a lot. That’s another reason you should bring us to your boss and let us talk to him about a possible business arrangement.”

The man at the door began to laugh, but backed up enough to let them both in. “Either of you carrying?”

“No way,” said Paul as he raised his hands. “But feel free to frisk us. It would be the smart thing to do.”

The man took Paul up on his offer, frisking both Paul and Eric before leading them into the kitchen where three men sat around an old, rickety table. 

“Javier, these dudes would like to chat to you about their business plans.”

Javier looked Paul and Eric up and down before he spoke. “Young entrepreneurs, are you? Damon, Mauro, head outside. You two, sit. Speak. Tell me, what is on your minds?”

Eric laid his plan out to Javier, while the man who had opened the door to them stood at the doorway to the kitchen, his back to the wall as he was clearly listening for anyone else who may be approaching the house.

Javier listened, occasionally nodding. “Your hooker friends, that’s a tough house to break. They don’t buy from us. That’s true. What makes you think you can change that?”

“They know me. They trust me. They don’t trust you. The other dealers, they say your stuff is cut weak and tainted. They say that’s how you can afford to sell cheaper,” said Eric.

Javier smiled as he leaned back into his chair. “Tainted? What dealer sells tainted goods? One customer dies and they all scatter to the wind. Literally kills your business.”

“I hear you, but I’m just saying, that’s the word drifting around the streets.”

“My product is good. It’s clean. I can cut costs because we move a lot of product.”

“Where does it come from?” asked Paul.

“Does it matter?”

“No, I was just curious. Seems odd you all showing up here with so much product that you can undercut pricing on the established,” Paul hesitated for a moment, glancing at Eric before he finished his sentence, “businessmen of the neighborhood. You have set up costs, yet you can still undercut their prices. I’m just a little curious as to how all that works out.”

Javier laughed and licked his lips. “I will tell you how. My supplier is set up across the state. Good business there. Great business. Enough to cover startup costs here.”

“Pittsburgh?” asked Eric.

“How did you know?”

“It's the only city across the state that seems large enough to support an outfit as large as yours must be.”

Javier nodded and continued, “Shipment still hits there first then we have people to run it across the state to us. We sell cheap hoping to knock out the competition without killing them then we take over their franchise so to speak.”

“Humanitarian. Kill them with low pricing rather than guns. Nice,” said Paul.

“You watch. Some of the competition will wind up dealing for us. That’s how things work,” explained Javier.

Paul laced his fingers together. “I wondered how that worked. I mean, you can’t very well post help wanted ads in the paper.”

Javier laughed easily. “We could. Just have to watch how you word things and who shows up on your doorstep. Speaking of, how did you ID the house? I pay my men to be careful.”

Eric drummed his fingers on the table. “Like my partner said, we’ve been around a long time. We hear things. We see things. We’re smart and we don’t do drugs. Keeps our minds clear.”

“You don’t do drugs, yet you want to sell my product?”

“We don’t do drugs because we’ve seen what drugs do. But we’re not the preaching sort. If a druggie is determined to do drugs, he will find them and he will buy them. We’re not above taking his money. It spends as good as anyone else’s.”

“So you’re in it for the green?”

“Definitely.”

The three of them turned their heads when they heard a car pulling up to the back of the house. A moment later, Mauro poked his head inside the door, looking at Javier. “She wants to talk to you.”

Pushing back his chair, Javier rose to his feet. “Excuse me, I have a previous engagement to see to. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Eric and Paul watched Javier walk out the back door and close it, leaving Mauro behind to remain in the kitchen with their guests. 

“Mind if I get a glass of water?” asked Eric.

Mauro shrugged. “Glasses are in that cabinet. Water’s in the tap. Help yourself.”

After reaching for a glass, Eric filled it at the sink surreptitiously looking out the kitchen window to the backyard. There were no lights on nearby, leaving the backyard and driveway in virtual darkness. He drank the first glass slowly then refilled it, still looking out into the night. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed the silhouette then the face that stared back at his. He saw the words being mouthed in his direction as a finger pointed up to him. When he turned around, it was quickly enough that Paul took notice and rose to his feet.

“Paul, why don’t you go grab our cash to show Javier that we’re serious,” Eric said, placing the glass down.

Paul noticed a slight shake in Eric’s hand and the quickening of his breathing. There was a look in his eyes that warned of impending danger. “Sure, Eric. Five grand enough to get us started?”

“Yeah. Sounds good. Go on. Go!”

The armed man stood back, allowing Paul to pass by him on the way to the front door. Paul had his hand on the doorknob when he heard loud footsteps on the back porch. Turning back for a moment, his eyes caught Eric’s and he heard Eric yell to him.

“Go, Paul! Run! It’s Colleen, she’s dirty.”

As Eric’s last words hit the air, gunfire rang out from the kitchen. Paul saw Eric fall then he saw the man in the hallway pull his weapon. A second later, Paul was through the front door, leaping from the porch to the sidewalk in a single bound. He ran hard, searching for Tony.

“It’s a trap. Run!” he screamed.

Two shots were fired from the front porch and Paul went down in the middle of the street. Tony returned fire as he headed for Paul, but he noticed Paul wasn’t moving. The gunmen were still firing. Tony turned and felt a burning sensation in his leg. All he needed was to get to the alleyway. No one knew the alleyways as well as he did, he was sure. Without really aiming, he emptied his gun back toward the house then dropped it, running full out as hard as he could.

With his focus on the alleyway and his heartbeat pounding in his own ears, he didn’t see or hear the black van approaching swiftly, its headlights off. Once it hit him, Tony flew several feet before landing on the pavement, unconscious.


	17. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets rescued and learns his new fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 was originally posted October 10, 2010.

Fading in and out of consciousness, Tony soon felt himself being lifted and moved. Everything seemed dark, but he heard moaning nearby. Moments later, he felt duct tape being placed over his mouth, then he was flipped onto his stomach and pressed down against the floor of the van with someone settling their weight onto his waist and legs. He felt his arms being pulled behind his back and more duct tape being wrapped around his wrists. 

A sharp pain cut into in his right shoulder then he felt the sensation of someone digging around under his skin. When he tried to scream from the pain, the sound was muffled by the duct tape. Blacking out seemed like a blessing as it was a relief from the pain and the difficulty he was having trying to breathe.

When awake, he could feel the rumble of the van beneath him. Sometimes there were low voices conversing, but Tony couldn’t catch the actual conversation. Eventually he realized the moaning he remembered hearing had stopped and that he was terribly sore and thirsty.

Thinking he’d never get out of the van alive, Tony made peace with himself and prayed before allowing himself to fade back into unconsciousness. Whatever was going to happen next, he thought it would be less painful if he simply let go first. Lying perfectly still, he hoped death would come to him quickly.

The next time he awoke, he felt cold air flowing across him and he realized the van door was open and that he was still alive. 

“Toss them,” said a stern voice.

Tony felt hands grabbing for his body. Darkness still prevailed, but he felt it must be getting close to dawn. Keeping his breathing shallow, he hoped they would think he was already dead as he willed his body to remain limp as they carried him. He felt the pair swing his body then release him, allowing him to sail freely through the cool air for only a few moments before he came crashing down.

Gravity kept him moving longer than he would have liked, but eventually he came to a stop beside a tree. He heard more noises, others being moved and tossed over the edge and rolling. Then the van door slammed shut and the engine revved as the vehicle pulled away.

Then there was near silence. Tony listened, but heard little more than leaves rustling in their trees and an occasional owl hooting in the darkness. Rubbing his cheek against the tree trunk allowed him to removed most of the duct tape across his mouth. After a lot of squirming and stretching, he was able to move his bound hands from behind his back around his bent legs until they were in front of him. Seeing that his wrists were still duct taped as well, Tony nipped and bit at the tape until he was able to tear it loose and free his hands. Using remnants of the duct tape, he covered his wounds, hoping to slow down the bleeding.

By then it was just beginning to lighten in the sky and Tony heard the moaning again. Turning in its direction, he crawled toward the sound until he realized it was Paul. It took him next to no time to rip the duct tape from Paul’s mouth and hands.

“Shit, Paul!” said Tony as he pulled Paul into a hug. He watched his breath turn cloudy in the cold morning air. “Where the fuck are we?”

“Woods,” said Paul, shivering and struggling to breathe. “Cold. So cold. Lost a lot of blood.”

“You’re going to be fine, Paul. All of us. We’ll be fine.”

“Eric’s dead,” insisted Paul, his eyes still closed as he lay limp in Tony’s arms.

“I’ll go find him,” Tony promised as he set Paul down gently. 

Eric was higher up the hill than Tony and Paul, but he was able to find him within a few minutes. It took all his strength to climb upward. When he got to Eric’s side, it was clear he was dead, just as Paul had said. There was no duct tape on his body, only a bullet hole through his forehead and several through his chest. 

“You never had a chance,” Tony said. “I won’t leave you behind. I can’t leave you behind. You belong with us.”

It seemed to take an hour, but Tony finally managed to drag Eric’s body down to where Paul was. 

“I saw him go down in the house,” Paul said softly. “The way he fell, the number of shots, I knew he was dead.”

“I thought you were dead in the street. I saw you go down.”

“I got hit in the leg. Lost a lot of blood. I’m so cold.” Reaching for Tony, Paul took his hand and gave it a weak squeeze. “You need to tell Corbitt what happened.”

“We will tell him together,” insisted Tony.

“I’m not going to make it. I can feel my life fading away.”

“Paul, you’re going to be fine.”

Opening his eyes, Paul turned to face Tony. “Damn, you look like hell.”

Tony wrestled the jacket off of Eric’s body, noticing a knife cut on the back of the right shoulder, then leaned his back against the nearest tree and pulled Paul over to him, setting Paul facing away from him. With Paul’s back against his chest, Tony settled Eric’s jacket over Paul’s chest, and wrapped his arms around him as well, doing his best to keep Paul warm.

With Paul’s head lolled back against his shoulder, Tony whispered into his ear. “What happened inside the house?”

“We were talking to this guy, Javier. It looked like we were going to get in. He seemed to be buying Eric’s story. He knows about our house and that the guys that do drugs aren’t buying from him. As often as we’re out on the corner, these guys have seen us, they know who we are. Then someone pulled up outside and Javier left to go outside and talk to them. Eric figured it out.”

“What?”

“The guy said his supplier was from across the state. Eric asked if they were based in Pittsburgh and he said yes. Then when Javier went outside, Eric asked if he could get some water. He went to the sink and looked out. He saw who Javier was talking to.”

“Who?”

“Eric put it together. The drug task force in Pittsburgh. Our task force going after the old dealers and not the new supplier that we were reporting on. He was trying to get me out of the house. He told me to go home and get the money to prove we’re serious, but I could see it in his eyes. His hand was shaking. He knew he was dead where he stood, but he still wanted to save me. You and me. He told me to run. He yelled out that Colleen was dirty and told me to get out of there.”

Tony let his head rest back against the tree trunk while he sorted everything out in his mind. “Colleen’s hooked up with this supplier?”

“Has to be. It makes sense. They said she was successful in taking down dealers in Pittsburgh. Then they transfer her here to do the same thing. She leaves her guys alone, but goes after the other drug dealers, the ones who have been around for a while. Local cops cheer her for getting the known drug dealers off the street. Her supplier cheers her for taking down the competition and opening up the market to him. She comes up smelling like a rose.”

“Probably gets a good chunk of cash for it too. Damn it! Why did Eric have to die?”

Paul gently patted Tony’s arm. “Nothing you could have done.”

“Why didn’t he run? Why didn’t he even try to get away?”

“He was trying to save me. If he had run the guys in the house would have gotten suspicious. They were all armed. When he told me to leave and bring back some cash, they didn’t think anything about it. It gave me time to get to the front door. I was past the guys with the guns. He wanted to give me a chance.”

“I loved him,” said Tony, tightening his hug on Paul.

“I know. I loved him, too. He deserves to be recognized for his sacrifice. He saved us both. You tell everything to Corbitt. You tell Corbitt that Eric was a damn hero.”

“We’ll tell him together.”

Paul slowly shook his head. “I’m not going to make it. I can’t move my leg. I can barely hold my head up. I can’t hold on much longer.”

“I’m not going to let you die!”

“I’ve lost too much blood already. There's nothing you can do about that. Nothing I can do about it either. It's just my time, that's all.”

Tony gently laid Paul down and looked at his legs. There was blood across them both, but it was obvious which one had a bullet in it. After taking off Paul’s belt, Tony made a tourniquet for his leg. He continued searching over Paul’s body and found another wound in his gut. After removing his own jacket, Tony took off his shirt and folded it up, pressing it against the wound. He took one of Paul’s hands and pressed it against the shirt.

“Press that down. It’ll stop the bleeding. It was so cold last night, Paul. You couldn’t have lost that much blood. I’ve heard that before. You bleed less in the cold. You are going to be fine. Do you feel pain anywhere else?”

“My shoulder. They cut out our chips.”

“What?”

“They cut out our locator chips, so no one can find us. We’re not wearing collars, Tony. The chips and our cell phones were the only things that could lead anyone to us and they took them. They took our cell phones and cut out our locator chips. They knew we were slaves.”

“Colleen must have told them. Damn that bitch! We have got to get back and tell Corbitt.”

“No one knows where we are, Tony. We don’t even know where we are. I want you to start walking. Leave me here.”

“I am not leaving you behind.”

“It’s your only chance. Climb up to the road. They drove us here, so there must be a road up there. This may be at the end, but start walking. It’s got to get you to a busier road eventually. You stay alive and tell our story to Corbitt.”

“He’s got to know by now. We’re gone. They have to be able to track our chips and know they’ve been cut out. He has to know another cop fingered us. A dirty cop.”

“She’s there and we’re gone. She’s going to say we ran. She’ll probably say we saved up cash and removed our own chips.”

“Why?”

“To take off. To be free again. She’ll have them looking for us down in Mexico.”

Tony returned to his place against the tree and pulled Paul back against him, pressing his own hand against the wound on Paul’s shoulder, while trying to ignore his own pain.

“We’re not going to run. We’re going to get rescued from here and we’ll get medical help and then we’ll both tell Corbitt what went down. We’re going to tell him together.”

“Dreamer,” said Paul as he settled against Tony’s shoulder, drifting back to sleep.

“I’ve been shot, too. I wouldn’t make it far on my own. We’ll stay together and we will survive together. I promise you that.”

Tony shifted Paul until they were both lying down. He settled them so his one hand would press against Paul’s shoulder wound, while the weight of his body would keep pressure on the wound in Paul’s gut. He didn’t want to fall asleep himself. He had too much to do. Knowing Paul’s life was in his hands now, Tony wanted to keep an eye on the tourniquet and make certain Paul’s heart was beating and he was still breathing. 

Aside from that, Tony had spotted a trail below them that appeared well traveled. It had been Friday when they were injured. According to his watch it was still early Saturday morning. There was a good chance hikers would be out on the trail on a Saturday and Tony was determined to see them if they were.

He allowed Paul to sleep, but kept the thoughts flowing through his own mind to keep himself awake. He listened for hikers and watched the trail for any sign of movement. 

In the earliest hours, he saw a few deer and heard the rustling of smaller animals as he prayed for the sun to rise quickly and warm them a little more. It was getting difficult for him to move his hands. 

“We’re going to be fine,” he repeatedly whispered into Paul’s sleeping ear as he tightened his arms around him.

Around ten-thirty, Tony was awakened from his daze by the sound of a group on the trail. He was certain it was people, not animals. Releasing Paul, he began trying to make his way downward, but his limbs were cold and sore. Gravity pulled him down toward the trail as he slipped on the autumn leaves, knocking himself against trees and rocks on the way downhill. When he reached the trail, he felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he realized he would never make it back up to Paul in his condition. He’d barely survived the trip down the steep embankment. He didn't have the strength left to climb back up.

Standing in the middle of the trail, he panted heavily, attempting to catch his breath and praying he wasn’t wrong about the hikers. A few more minutes went by and Tony thought he heard them again. He found he was too weak to remain standing and allowed himself to drop to the ground. Laying his legs across the trail, he leaned himself up against a large boulder and forced himself to look down the worn path.

When they appeared, Tony saw they were in uniform, but were only boys. The one leading the group looked to be around sixteen or seventeen. Tony focused on him. “I need help. Please, we need help.”

“Oh my god!” the first boy said as he rushed to Tony’s side. “What happened? You’re bleeding! Did you fall?”

“You could say that. We’re hurt. We need paramedics, medical help. Please!”

“We?”

“My friends, Paul and Eric. They’re up the hill. Eric’s dead. Paul’s hurt really badly. He’s losing a lot of blood. Can you call for help?”

The boy turned to his fellow scouts that were gathering around. “Ross, go find Mr. Miller and have him call the paramedics. Perry, you and Neal go up to the other hikers. I’ll stay here.”

“You’re a good kid. What’s your name?”

“Tim. Timothy McGee.”

Closing his eyes, Tony nodded slowly. “Good kid, Timothy McGee. I’m a police officer. Tony DiNozzo. I need you to call my boss and tell him where we are. Tell him, I need you to tell him we need to talk to him. Only him. Tell him, Tony and Paul are okay, but Eric is dead. I need you to call him. Can you do that for me, Timothy McGee?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Tony grabbed Tim’s shirt. “You need to tell him exactly what I tell you, understand?”

“Yes. But I don’t have a cell phone on me. We’re not allowed to carry them when we hike. Only our Scout Master has one. For emergencies.”

“Kid, believe me, this is an emergency. Can you remember what to say?”

Timothy swallowed hard and searched his memory. “Call your boss and tell him you’re okay. Paul is okay, but Eric is dead. And you need to talk to him.”

“Right, right. Tell him not to say anything to anyone. I will call him from the hospital. I will tell him where.”

“I need a phone number. And his name.”

“Smart kid, Timothy. You could be a cop one day, you know? You should think about that. Making a difference in the world,” Tony said groggily.

“I’m going to MIT next year. I’m going to study computers.”

“I could tell you’re a smart kid.”

“You’re bleeding, Officer Tony. I’ll need to check your wounds. If that’s okay with you.”

“Sure, kid.” Tony felt himself slipping away when the Scout Master approached him, shaking his shoulder. 

“He’s a police officer,” Tim told him. “He wanted me to call his boss. The others are up there. I sent Perry and Neal up to them. Perry wants to be a doctor, so I thought maybe he could help.”

“Good call, Tim. I've called for the paramedics. As far out as we are it may be a while before they get here, but they’ve alerted local law enforcement.”

Tony’s eyes snapped open suddenly. “No cops! No cops. They could be dirty.”

Tim and Mr. Miller did their best to keep Tony calm and still. 

“Where are we? How close to Philadelphia?”

“We’re quite a ways from Philadelphia. Three or four hours. We're in Maryland,” Mr. Miller assured him.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tony sank back down, exhausted from his ordeal. 

“Can you take some water? Are you thirsty?”

Tony barely nodded and sipped slowly when a water bottle was placed against his mouth.

“Did you guys fall? What happened?”

“Shot. We were working undercover. I think my wound is clean, but Paul’s in bad shape. He can’t feel his leg any more. He’s lost a lot of blood overnight.”

Mr. Miller spent a few minutes looking at Tony’s injuries and applying a gauze pad his leg wound. “Stay with him, Tim. Keep pressure on the wound. I sent the younger boys to flag down the police and paramedics. I’m going to go see how Perry and Neal are doing.”

“Can I borrow your cell phone, Mr. Miller? He wanted me to call his boss to tell him he’s okay.”

Mr. Miller handed over his cell phone. “It’s not easy to get a signal out here, but I did manage to get through to nine-one-one.”

Tim watched as Mr. Miller began the trek up the hill then flipped the phone open. “What’s the number?”

Tony blinked his eyes open and reached for the phone. After pressing a few buttons, he held the phone to his ear.

When the phone was answered, the voice was loud, “Corbitt.”

Tony stared, but said nothing.

“Corbitt here. Who’s this?”

Tim quickly grabbed the phone. “My name is Timothy McGee, Sir.”

“Who the hell are you, Timothy McGee?”

“Sir, I’m a scout.”

“A scout? Why are you calling me? How did you get this number?”

Tony finally laughed and took the phone. “Hey, Boss, it’s DiNozzo.”

“Tony? Where are you? What the hell happened? There are so many stories and theories floating around here, you can’t catch half of them without a butterfly net.”

“Long story, Boss. Need you to meet us at the hospital. I’ll call you when we’re there. You’ve got a dirty cop on the team. Tried to take us out. Eric’s dead. Paul’s hanging on, but just barely. Scouts found us dumped in the woods, said we’re three or four hours from Philly. I don’t know where they’re taking us, but I’ll call you when I can. Just, Boss, please, watch your back and don’t mention this call to anyone. I think she thinks we’re all dead.”

“Damn it, DiNozzo! I’m in the middle of a major investigation and you want me to leave town and not tell anyone?”

“You’re the best, Boss. I’ll call you later. Got to rest.”

Tim took the phone back. “Mr. Corbitt, Sir?”

“It’s Captain, kid. Captain Corbitt. Don’t go calling me Sir. Gets my panties in a twist.”

“Yes, Sir. I mean, Captain. I just wanted to assure you that I’ll stay with Officer Tony and make sure he’s okay. I’ll make sure to let you know where they’re taken to.”

“Sure, kid. I’ll be waiting for your call.”

“Are you really a police officer?” Tim asked Tony after he flipped the phone closed.

Tony smiled and laughed. “Hard to believe, I know, but yes. All three of us are cops. We were working undercover and got caught in a crossfire.”

“Wow. Nothing that exciting ever happens to me.”

“Count yourself lucky, kid. Getting shot isn’t the best feeling. And losing one of your very best friends absolutely sucks.” As memories of Eric came to him, Tony’s eyes glazed over and he fell silent.

Tim stayed at his side and waited for the paramedics to arrive. When the first pair reached them, Tony waved them off, pointing up the hill.

Doing his best to sit up, Tony sputtered out his words as he struggled to breathe. “My partner, he’s far worse than I am. Had to put a tourniquet on his leg. Multiple gunshot wounds.” 

“It’s okay, pal. There’s another team on the way,” said one of the paramedics.

Shaking his head, Tony continued, “I’ll make it. Paul’s dying. Please, take care of him first. He can’t hold on much longer. He might be dead before the other team gets here. Please.”

The paramedic’s partner grabbed his bag and looked up the hill. “Take this guy’s vitals, I’ll check on the other guy and will let you know how he’s doing.”

The first paramedic nodded and began checking out Tony’s condition as Tony watched the second paramedic hike up to the group waiting with Paul. Within an hour, Tony was packed into an ambulance and heading to the hospital, while the other paramedic team and the rescue team determined the best way to get Paul down the hill.

“Just promise me, we’ll end up in the same hospital,” begged Tony.

“Absolutely,” promised the paramedic at his side.

The next time Tony woke up, he found himself alone in a hospital recovery room. Someone had cleaned him up and put him into a hospital gown. It wasn’t long before a nurse came in to check on him.

“Good to see you’re awake, Officer DiNozzo. The doctors have cleaned up your wounds. You need to take it easy and be careful of your stitches. You have a bullet wound and a knife wound to your right shoulder and it looks like your left thigh was grazed by a bullet. Aside from that, you have some minor scrapes and bruises. You’re doing fine, though. I’ll have an orderly take you to your room shortly,” she said.

“My partner, Officer Paul Doyle, where is he?”

“He’s still in surgery. His wounds were more serious than yours.”

“Is he going to make it?”

The nurse smiled and gently placed a reassuring hand on his arm. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. We have very good surgeons here. I’ll ask them to stop by with an update. You’ll know soon enough anyway. Officer Doyle will be sharing the room with you as soon as he’s out of recovery. It may be a few hours, but he’ll be at your side again as soon as it’s possible.”

Her comment allowed Tony to relax a little. “Thank you.”

When he was taken back to his room, he found Mr. Miller and Tim McGee waiting for him. Both approached his bedside when the orderlies left.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Mr. Miller began. “Tim wanted to make sure you were okay before we left.”

Tony smiled and nodded to the younger scout. “I am indebted. Glad your troop took that hike this morning.”

“I’m very proud of my boys,” Mr. Miller continued, placing his hands on Tim’s shoulders. “No one panicked. Their training kicked in. The older boys used their first aid knowledge and leadership skills and the younger boys followed their orders and were able to lead the police and the paramedics back to us quickly. I know it’s a day they will never forget.”

“Me either,” Tony disclosed as he sank back against his pillow.

Tim smiled excitedly. “I called your Captain back as soon as we got here. I gave him the name of the hospital and the address. He should be here soon.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “You did that? You called him?”

The smile faded from Tim’s face. “I’m sorry. I thought you wanted him here. The number was still on the phone. He’s already on his way.”

“No, no. Thank you for calling. I was just thinking I should call him. I’m glad you already did. How long have I been out?”

“They took you into surgery when you arrived. That was over three hours ago,” explained Mr. Miller.

Reaching out, Tony took Tim’s hand into his own and gave it a squeeze. “You’re a good kid, McGee. I appreciate all you’ve done. Really.”

The smile immediately returned to Tim’s face. “Thank you, Officer Tony. I’m really glad you’re going to be okay.”

Tony did his best to return the smile. “Did they tell you anything about Officer Doyle? They said he was still in surgery, but they wouldn’t tell me anything more.”

Captain Corbitt pushed the door open, walking briskly to the far side of the bed. “I’ll tell you how Doyle’s doing. Lying down on the job, just like you, DiNozzo!”

“Hey, Boss. Glad to see you.”

Looking over the bed, Corbitt nodded to the others. “I’m Captain Corbitt.” Corbitt offered his hand to Tim. “You must be McGee.”

“Yes, Sir. Captain.”

“I thank you for finding my boys and taking good care of them. I certainly appreciate the call.”

Mr. Miller offered his hand to the Captain as well. “I’m their Scout Master, Henry Miller. I’m happy my troop could assist.”

“Good kids.” Turning back to Tony, Corbitt added, “You and Doyle had me worried sick.”

“You, Boss? I didn’t think you ever worried about anything.”

“Ah, hell DiNozzo. My wife says I’m like one of those crustaceans, hard shell on the outside and all gooey on the inside.”

“You? Gooey? Can’t believe that one, Boss. Did you check on Paul? He wasn’t doing too well out in the field. I was afraid he wasn’t going to survive through the night. They won’t tell me anything except that he’s still in surgery.”

Captain Corbitt looked back to Henry and Tim. “I appreciate all your help, really, but if you don’t mind, I’d like to have a private word with Officer DiNozzo.”

Henry leaned over to shake the Captain’s hand again. “Understandable. I hope everything turns out well for them both.”

“Thank you. And I will be in touch. I know the officers at the scene took down your contact information. Here’s my card. Feel free to call anytime you want a follow up on this scamp. He’s one of my best when he manages to stay out of trouble.”

“I’m sure he is. Come on, Tim. I better get you home before dinner time.”

Once they were gone, Corbitt pulled a chair closer to the bed. “He’s going to live, Tony.”

“But?”

“They had to amputate his leg below the knee. The bullet did too much damage.”

Tears welled in Tony’s eyes as he nodded his understanding. “I had to put a tourniquet on it. The wound was bad. Paul said he couldn’t feel his leg. Couldn’t move it. He thought he was going to die from the blood loss.”

“He did have a lot of blood loss. If you hadn’t been with him, he would have died. You saved his life, Tony. You did good.”

“I wish I could have saved Eric, too, Boss.”

“I know, son. I wish you could have, too. But that’s part of the risk of being a police officer.”

“It’s not like he had a choice!”

“He enjoyed the profession. You know he did. And he was good at it.”

“Damned good at it,” Tony agreed.

“You’re a damn good Officer, too.”

“Thank you.”

“When you were first assigned to me, I had my doubts, but you really came through.”

“Paul and Eric taught me a lot about undercover work. Everything, really.”

“Yeah.”

“It was Colleen, Captain. She’s dirty. I’m not sure what happened in the house, but Paul said Eric had figured it out. He tried to get Paul out of there. Eric saved Paul’s life. Gave him the chance to escape. He sacrificed his own life to save Paul. And me.”

“I had a feeling it was Colleen. After you said ‘she’, I started focusing in on Lainey and Colleen. Lainey seemed genuinely concerned about what happened and where you guys were. She was adamant that something bad had happened and urged us to put every officer and detective we could spare on the trail, looking for the three of you. Colleen tried to say that the three of you were unhappy and were plotting this for months. She was sure that you guys had cut each other’s tracking chips out and were headed for Canada together. Then I got to thinking about a dirty cop, female. It crossed my mind that being a dirty cop, she could have had some inside information that helped her taking down some of the competition in Pittsburgh. She gets kudos and a promotion. Gets on our team as the team leader where she can call the shots. Then her supplier can open up shop here in Philly. She takes down the competition and leaves the market open for new business.”

“That’s what Eric figured out. It sucks that it cost him his life. Did you arrest her?”

“Not yet. We’re investigating. I have a special team that is investigating her. Zambrano has the lead. When he heard you and Paul were hurt and Eric had been killed, he looked like someone had just taken out his kids or his own brothers. He’s hot to take down whoever did this. He and I talked. He’s good. Really good. He’ll find a way to throw Colleen off. She won’t know they’re actually investigating her, while they’re pretending to investigate _with_ her.”

“She’s got to go down for this, Boss.”

“She will, DiNozzo. We’ll get her. I want to talk to Paul when he comes out of surgery. As soon as he’s able. Then we’ll take her into custody. I want her behind bars before Eric’s in the ground.”

Tony nodded and sagged back into bed. “I’m so tired, Boss.”

“Get some rest, DiNozzo. I’ll be around. Do you need the nurse to bring you something for the pain?”

“Not unless she has something to fix the pain of losing my best friend.”

“Time, Tony. It will take time.”

A few days later, Captain Corbitt gained their release from the hospital. When he came to pick them up, he’d brought a van, a driver and a nurse. Tony was able to walk, but Paul was confined to a wheelchair. 

They arrived back at their precinct in Philadelphia before noon and found Zambrano waiting for them in the precinct’s garage with their dress uniforms. 

“I didn’t bring you two back here to work. I brought you back to attend Eric’s funeral. We waited until the doctors said Paul could make the trip.”

Later in the day, Tony and Paul were up front at the graveside service, the nurse standing just behind Paul’s wheelchair keeping an eye on the pair. With tears in his eyes, Paul reached for Tony’s hand, wanting the support of his close friend while they said goodbye to Eric. 

True to his word, Corbitt had Colleen behind bars, arrested the morning of the funeral. Tony remained somber throughout the event, sad about Eric’s death and worried about Paul’s health. Afterward, he felt absolutely drained.

Captain Corbitt had made arrangements for the pair to spend the night in a local hospital, guarded by two officers. “Can’t take any chances,” he explained. “We may have Colleen locked up, but there’s no doubt she has people still in town. I’m not going to take a chance on anyone harming either of you.”

Corbitt himself wound up staying with the pair overnight, protectively watching over them as they slept and chatting with Tony when he was awake. 

The next morning, they were prepared to travel again. “It’s too dangerous for you two to stick around Philly right now. It’s better if you were elsewhere.”

“We’ll be fine,” insisted Tony.

Corbitt shook his head. “Can’t risk it. Your cover’s been blown anyway. I have no choice but to send you back to the Auction House.”

Tony’s head dropped in disappointment, learning he was to be sold once again.

“I’m sorry, kid. You did a great job here. Both of you. All three of you. I couldn’t ask for a better team. I want you to have a chance for a great career. It’s just not going to be in Philly right now. Maybe sometime in the future. Who knows?”

“What police department is going to buy Paul? He’s lost a leg. I heard the nurse. He’s going to need months of rehab to get through this. Who’s going to buy him and take that chance? Who’s going to want him knowing the time and cost involved in nursing him back to health?”

Corbitt held up a hand, quieting Tony. “Our department is going to cover his rehab. Yours too. It’s just going to be at the Auction House where you have better protection.”

“I didn’t know they had the facilities for dealing with what Paul’s going through.”

“Their facility is actually very good. He’ll get excellent care. I’m going to watch over him, Tony. I’ll keep in touch with him and the medical staff. If you were going up to auction together, I would sell you as a team. I wish I could, but as you know, Paul has months of rehab ahead. What I can do. What I _will_ do is send you both there with letters of the highest recommendation.”

“You can do that? I didn’t know slaves could have letters of recommendation.”

“They can. Few owners bother, but I promise you, both of you will get the highest praise from me. I’m even going to offer a rebate to whoever buys you if they buy Paul when he does go to auction. I’d really love to see the two of you on the same team again. And I’ll block out anyone from Pennsylvania from buying you. I’m not about to let Colleen or anyone on her crew get their hands on you. I will follow up and find out who your new owners are. I promise you, I’ll make sure you’re both safe. It’s the least I can do.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

Captain Corbitt offered a rare smile to Tony. “I’ll come down and see you before you go to auction. I want to make sure you’re both doing okay.”


	18. Finding A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony returns to the Auction House and finds things have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 was originally posted November 13, 2011.

The sky was starting to lighten when they began their journey. Paul was sedated and settled into the back of an ambulance with an EMT at his side. Tony accepted the offer to ride in the passenger seat. It was uncommon for such an offer to be made to a slave, especially one headed back to the Auction House. Tony couldn’t help but feel moved by the gracious gesture. Out of habit, he observed Captain Corbitt’s tan sedan in the rearview mirror as it tailed them.

The drive wasn’t as long as most he had taken, but Tony still drifted in and out of sleep, often awakened by bad dreams. He felt uneasy and shifted in his seat as feelings of doubt and impending doom wrestled with his thoughts. When he was awake, he tapped his fingers nervously.

Dark storm clouds echoed the gloominess of Tony’s thoughts as they rolled across the sky. Tiny raindrops began to speckle the front windshield. Every few seconds, the wipers raced to eliminate the drops that struck their path. As they neared the end of the drive, the sensation of breathlessness overcame him, he tugged at the confining seatbelt strap pulled across his chest as it seemed to squeeze the air from his lungs like a boa constrictor ready to consume its prey.

When they stopped at a guard shack, Tony straightened himself in the seat. He heard the driver telling the guard they were dropping off, then the guard scribbled a note onto the sheet on his clipboard and waved them on.

Tony’s gut clenched as they continued through a second gate. Craning his neck to the side, he saw the twin chain link fences that surrounded the guard shack. Each one looked to be about ten feet tall with rolled barbed wire at the top. After forming a square around the guard shack, only a single fence continued out on either side. Tony gulped as he faced forward and saw the large grey building they were driving toward.

As the ambulance was pulling closer to the building and slowing to a stop, Tony released his seatbelt and tugged at the door handle until it opened.

“Hey!” yelled the driver as he hastily applied the brake. “Wait until we’re stopped!”

Without bothering to reply, Tony landed on the pavement then began sprinting away, not bothering to close the door behind him.

Corbitt pulled his car close to the ambulance and called out to the driver. “You guys go ahead and get Doyle inside. I’ll take care of DiNozzo.”

Turning his car away from the ambulance, Corbitt was able to catch up to Tony very quickly. After putting the car into park, Corbitt got out and slammed his door loudly. “Stop! DiNozzo!” he yelled gruffly. “Stop!”

Tony obeyed, slowing to a stop and settling his hands on his hips as he breathed heavily. His eyes momentarily dropped to the ground before he looked up at Corbitt. He viewed his surroundings again then turned and walked back to where Corbitt was waiting for him. Placing his hands on the hood of the car, Tony almost couldn’t face his Captain. “Why?” he asked. “What is this place?”

“Damn it, DiNozzo. Why do you have to make everything so difficult? I told you, it’s the hospital. They’re going to help Paul here.”

“It looks like a prison.”

Corbitt nodded as he turned back to observe the building. “Yeah, I suppose it does. But that isn’t what it is.”

“I’ve been in the Medical Wing of the Auction House. This isn’t it.”

Corbitt opened his door and nodded to the passenger side. “Get your ass in there, DiNozzo. I’m too old to be standing outside in the rain.”

Glancing around, Tony considered his options, but soon obeyed the request from his Captain. Settling into the passenger seat, he pulled the door closed behind him then brushed the raindrops from his face and wiped his hands on his jeans before looking up at Corbitt.

“It looks like a prison,” Tony repeated. “Or a death house. What is this place?”

“Exactly what I told you it is. This is the Auction House hospital. The Medical Wing you were in before, that is for short term care. If they can get you well enough to go to Auction in less than six months, you go into the short term care facility. This is for long term care and rehabilitation. This hospital gives the kind of care Doyle needs.”

“Then why am I here? Wouldn’t I fall into the short term care range?”

Corbitt chuckled and patted Tony’s knee. “Yes, but I brought you here for Doyle. I got special permission for you to receive care here. I want you to stay close to Doyle. Keep his spirits up. That sort of thing.”

Nodding slowly, Tony allowed his eyes to take in the fencing system once more. “Why the high security? Paul couldn’t run off even if he wanted to.”

After taking in a deep breath and releasing it, Corbitt spoke in a low tone. “When they started all this slave business back up, it was supposed to solve the nation’s problems. Get the homeless medical care, food and a place to live, while getting enough bodies trained to fill the work force. Employers didn’t want to spend the time and money training people who would take that training and experience to another company. But now they could be guaranteed to keep that employee as long as they wanted to. It seemed like a good plan.”

“Not to everyone.”

“Very true. There were a lot of things not taken into consideration, like the children. Now they have limits on the work they can do and they cannot be sold until they are sixteen. It also didn’t take into account how to care for slaves who could no longer work; slaves who were mentally impaired, too old, too unhealthy. The top two floors of this facility house the mentally impaired. One floor for males and one for females. That’s why the fences. On the far side of the hospital is a small senior community for slaves who are too old to sell or work much and the owners don’t want to keep. The government is still responsible to care for these people. All of them.”

“Sounds like a costly venture.”

“Oh, it is. DiNozzo, you wouldn’t believe the amount of legislature floating around Washington DC in regards to slavery. It has become a huge, embarrassing mess to the government.”

The pair sat in the car quietly for a few minutes, watching as the rain fell and the wipers swept the collecting water rivulets away.

Finally Corbitt spoke again. “I sent out emails to a few of my friends at other police precincts. My hope is that one of them has the room and money to take you on. Until then, your job is to take care of Doyle and get better yourself. You’re a good cop DiNozzo. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Now, let’s get you inside.”

Tony found the hospital boring, bright and sanitized. There were no computers or televisions for the slaves, only for the staff. There were plenty of books and magazines around and a few board games, but there weren’t many that Tony found very interesting. 

His only solace was when Paul was awake and not in too much pain. Together they would talk and laugh for hours. After a couple of weeks, Tony was allowed to take Paul outside in a wheelchair. Even when Paul slept, Tony liked to be outside with him, friends enjoying the sunshine.

After two months of rehabilitation for his own wounds, Tony was released from treatment and moved to the Auction House for training and testing. The morning he was leaving, he visited Paul one last time, squeezing his hand as he spoke quietly into Paul’s ear. “Stay in touch with Corbitt.”

Paul blinked his eyes open and nodded. “You be good.”

Tony smiled and waved as he backed away. There was more he wanted to say, but there were too many people around; doctors, nurses, orderlies. He let his eyes speak for him. 

Paul smiled back and nodded. “I’ll be fine,” he promised.

As the hospital was on the same grounds, there was only a short drive to the main campus of the Auction House. This time around, Tony was surprised that there wasn’t a leash in sight. He was left in a waiting area at the processing center and told to sit until his name was called. 

Once he heard his name, he glanced around, still waiting for someone with a leash to approach him, but no one did. There was only an attendant at the door waiting for him. After he made his way to the door, the attendant led him to an office and motioned for him to take a seat.

“Anthony DiNozzo, Junior,” said the man behind the desk, his eyes focused on his computer screen while his fingers busily tapped at the keys.

“Yes.”

Finally the man looked up, adjusted his glasses and smiled. “I’m Doctor Harding. I understand you were just released from treatment, so this shouldn’t take long.”

After a few questions and very little poking and prodding, Doctor Harding announced, “You are perfectly fit and well enough to get back to work.”

A wave of nervousness swept through Tony as he nodded weakly. 

“We will put you through a few physical and mental tests, probably very similar to what you’ve been through here in the past. Then you will be off to a new career.”

The doctor stood briefly and motioned toward the door. Tony rose and walked over to the doorway to find another attendant waiting there for him. This attendant escorted him through a locked door to another hallway. “Just follow the blue line to the next waiting area and wait until you are called.”

“What if I take a wrong turn?”

The attendant smiled. “You’re chipped. They will find you and quickly.”

After a few minutes at his next stop, Tony was given clothing, shoes and bedding then sent to the housing section where he was to be assigned a room. The attendant handed him a map and pointed out the way to him. 

“Check in at the attendants’ office here. They will get you set up with a room and for orientation.”

Tony nodded, dumbfounded when he realized no one would be escorting him on his route. Before he made his first turn, he looked back, but found no one was following him or even watching him. He wondered how far he could get before someone noticed he had never made it to his assigned room. 

No matter where his thoughts wandered, his feet kept on a steady path directly to the attendants’ office he’d been shown on the map. As soon as he arrived, he saw an attendant smiling up at him.

“Anthony DiNozzo, Jr.?”

“Yes.”

“Hi, my name is Cole. I am one of the advisors in this section. Follow me and I will show you where your room is.”

Still speechless, Tony simply nodded and followed after Cole.

“Right this way,” continued Cole. “Do you prefer Anthony or Tony?”

“Tony.”

“Good. I see it’s been a couple years since you’ve been here. There have been a lot of changes made.”

“I can see that.”

“This is your room here.”

Tony stepped through the door that Cole held open for him. Scanning across the room, he looked for changes. Instead of stark white, the walls were now a light blue. The cubby holes used for storage were still white. The main thing he noticed was the computer station had changed. It now held a clock and a small radio system. 

Cole took a seat in the chair. “First off, there is no housekeeping any more, so it is up to you to keep your room, toilet, clothes and other items stored and cleaned. You can clean as often as you wish. Whenever you want cleaning supplies just ask at the Attendants’ Office. We will supply you with gloves, cleaning towels and cleanser. You can keep your clothes and bedding stored as you like.”

“That’s a switch. They used to tell us which cubby to use for everything.”

“No more! Keep your things where you choose. You can change your bedding as often as you please. You have two sets there. You can wash your clothing and bedding whenever you like.”

“I noticed the computers are gone. Where do I get my schedule?”

“You get to make your own. Put your things away and I will show you that next.”

Tony blinked his eyes. “Things certainly have changed.”

Cole smiled broadly. “Yes, they have and I think you would agree the changes are for the better. Really, both for the slaves and for the employees.”

“Why?”

“A lot of people object to slavery in general and others object to the way that slaves are mistreated. For instance, most slaves are obedient, so why do they need to be put on a leash and led about by a staff member? Now there is a separate section for initial training. Slaves who require being on a leash are sent there until they learn to behave appropriately. These days, most slaves have been in the system for a few years, if not all their lives, and they know how to act and what is expected of them. It seemed a waste of man hours to have every slave watched and hand led everywhere they go. Hopefully you find that a nice change.”

“Nice, but strange. As in, I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Most slaves go unescorted outside these walls, so why must they be escorted within? Every slave here is chipped and easily found when we need to find them.”

Tony nodded as he finished putting his things away.

“That basket there should contain all your showering needs. If you need more of anything, just stop by the office. There are still rules of course. Each room is coded to you. Other slaves are not allowed to enter.”

“What if I find a friend and we just want to study or talk?”

“There are other places. Your room is basically provided for you to sleep and rest in. You will find that many slaves spend little time in their rooms except for sleeping and changing clothes. You have a clock which can be set to wake you up and there is a radio with many options, all music, no commercials.”

“What’s the latest time we can get up?”

“It’s up to you. There were a lot of discussions and studies done. It is to your advantage to learn what you can and to be in top physical shape and we will help you as much as you want, but it is wasted time and aggravation to try to force training onto a slave who refuses to comply. And no reason to push a slave to learn one thing when he rather learn something else. Oh, one more thing, an alarm will sound if a slave, other than you, comes into this room. Likewise, an alarm will sound if you enter someone else’s room. Most keep their rooms unlocked, however, if you feel safer with your room locked when you’re inside, there are two red buttons, one there by the door, one here by your bed. Press either of those and your room will remain locked until you leave.”

“What if a staff member tries to get in?”

“There are still cameras in the rooms, so you can be monitored. No one will enter at night unless it appears you have medical needs. And we have pass codes that allow us in. It is the ID chips that trigger the alarms. There are far more monitors than before. So expect to be on camera twenty-four seven. It may seem a little invasive, but it keeps everybody safe. Come on, I will show you the rest.”

Doing his best to smile and ignore the hallway cameras, Tony trailed after Cole.

“You don’t need to walk behind me, Tony.”

“It’s going to be hard to get used to all of this.”

“Your records show that you were a police officer on the outside. They must have given you a pretty loose rein.”

“Yes, very loose.”

“You see more of that these days. It’s more like a job than being actually owned anymore. Except you can’t quit. But more and more slaves are getting paid for their work in credits which they can use for a private apartment, their own car, belongings and clothes. I imagine you experienced some of those freedoms as a police officer.”

“Some.”

“Many have hours they are required to work and then have plenty of their own free time.”

“True.”

“This is the cafeteria where you will eat your meals.”

The large room widened Tony’s eyes. It was tastefully decorated in southwestern shades of reds and yellows. The tables were set for groups of two to twelve. Artwork and statues finished the setting. “Wow!”

“They did do a nice job decorating, didn’t they?”

“Last time I was here, they brought our food to our cells. This is amazing looking. And I can eat anything I choose?”

“Sure. I will show you how to select your menus. The breakfast menu doesn’t change much, but the lunch and dinner menus will. They make so many offerings per meal. You choose your meal and choose a meal time and they will have your food ready for you.”

“And the computer keeps track of it?”

Cole shrugged. “Yeah, but they always did that. It’s a more user friendly system now. You can even tell the system what foods you like and which ones you never want to have. And you can come down for snacks if you get hungry between meals. You don’t have to order snacks ahead, but they will note what you picked up and when.”

“Hopefully the taste of the meals has improved a little. Otherwise, I might have to take advantage of the snacks.”

“You can let me know in a few days,” offered Cole as he led the way down a different hallway. “But it is the same food all the employees eat. I think most of it is pretty tasty.”

“For health nut stuff,” Tony mumbled as he rolled his eyes and made a face.

“This is the Learning Center. This is where all the computers are now. You can use any station, any time of the day or night. Like the cafeteria and the fitness center, this area is open to you twenty-four, seven. As you see, we have some set up as singles and others in groups. If a group wants to work together they can and if anyone wants some privacy, they can have that as well. Have a seat.”

Tony stood for a moment to survey the room, then took a seat where Cole had indicated. In this area there was one computer for every two seats, so it wasn’t a surprise when Cole sat down beside him.

“To log in, you enter your full name, then use your ID code as a password. You can change your password any time after that, if you want to.”

“Can I still send email? I mean to staff members?”

“Absolutely. You can contact any of the advisors this way. Some prefer to work with a certain advisor, although there will always be an advisor on duty.”

“There is one guy, he was here the first time I was brought in. I was just enslaved and had to go through full training. He helped me a lot. He came and visited me last time I was here.”

“What’s his name?”

“Adam. I don’t see him listed here anymore though. I can’t believe he would quit. He was one of those people who wanted to make this a better place. I was sure he’d have his hand in these improvements.”

Cole smiled broadly. “Oh, he did. Adam was very involved and still is. I’m sure he was a graduate student when you came through here before. Once he finished his degree, he left here for a career in politics. He thought he could get more done that way. A lot of people who work here have been greatly inspired by Adam.”

“Oh. I’m sure that’s the best thing for him, then.” Tony felt an unexpected pang of sadness.

“You will do fine here, Tony. I promise. Now, you can check this recommendations page. The system has taken your health and job history and has recommended fitness and learning programs as well as a diet. You can follow it as closely or as loosely as you wish, however, the more education you have and the fitter you are, the more valuable you will be to a buyer and generally, the more valuable you are, the better you are treated. Does that make sense?”

“Yes. So are you saying though, that if I want to do nothing, I can?”

“Most people have higher aspirations than ‘nothing’. Either way, you will go through the same physical tests and again, the better you do, the more valuable you will be and, most likely, the better you will be treated. It’s to your advantage to do well here.”

Tony nodded in agreement. “I can see that.”

“It was found that people do better making the goals they set for themselves. They are generally more open to learning when they choose what they will learn. And diet doesn’t work well if you don’t get enough to eat or don’t like what is on the menu, so you have choices. Now, along with all those choices, you have advisors like me. We can help you set up a fitness or learning schedule. Once you set your schedule in the system, you are expected to adhere to it. And the system does report on everything you complete, testing scores, dietary choices. It alerts us if anything seems out of whack.”

“I knew this was all too good to be true,” Tony said with a giggle.

“You are expected to meet with an advisor twice a week to review your schedule and progress and work on adjusting your schedule to meet your needs. You can choose a certain advisor, or any available. Then you can set up a meeting time from the available times on the advisor’s schedule. It’s still your responsibility to set up a schedule and adhere to it. We’re only there to help ensure you don’t try to take on too much or too little. Many slaves concentrate on fitness. Others try to cram in as much learning as they can. For you, I would advise a moderate to advance level fitness training and choose some classes in Criminal Justice. Why don’t you go ahead and scan through the courses and see what interests you the most?”

With a few clicks of the mouse, Tony found himself scanning through a wide variety of Criminal Justice courses, many dealing with what to learn to advance oneself.

“Finding a few things that interest you?”

“I like the idea of being a Detective one day. I also did some undercover work. I enjoyed that, too.”

“You must have earned a lot of trust to go undercover. I read the recommendation your last boss added for you. Very impressive.”

“Really?” asked Tony as his grin spread wide across his face.

“Yes. Did you know a lot of younger people are now signing themselves into slavery, simply for the education aspect?”

“No!”

“Yes, it’s true. With education being so expensive, there are a lot of smart kids out there that could be anything, doctors, lawyers, biologists, chemists, anything, but they can’t afford the education. So they sign themselves into a slavery contract for the length of their education plus ten to forty years of work.”

“Kind of like joining the army,” said Tony.

“That's one way to look at it.”

“But their contacts have an end date? They aren’t in it forever?”

“Yes. More of a contractual agreement than an ownership. Some corporation pays for all their education then they contract to work for that corporation for a certain number of years. From what I understand, twenty-five years is a pretty standard contract. And of course they get credits and a pension fund. They will actually have a nice cash account waiting for them once they retire.”

“As long as they don’t get hit by a bus or something before their contract runs out.”

“It is a chance, but one we see many people taking these days.”

After three weeks, Tony went through his tests and found himself headed back to auction. Cole was kind and encouraging throughout his time in training, taking more interest in the slaves than most of the former employees that Tony remembered. He missed Adam though and was disappointed he never did stop by to visit.

Throughout his final week at the Auction House, Tony began seeing a few things pop up on his schedule, like a haircut and a photo session. As before, Cole confirmed that their test scores were loaded along with their photos and other statistics for potential buyers to browse through. 

When Saturday came around, Cole came to see Tony in the cafeteria where he was eating breakfast. “I was watching your auction page. Looks like you’ve received quite a few hits,” he said excitedly.

“Yeah? You can tell that?”

“Sure. Not who, but how many different users. They’ve always been able to tell. Goes into deciding what the opening bid will be.”

“Really? I never even thought about how they figured that out.”

“It’s a computer program. They punch in your last sales date and purchase amount, added training, results from your recent tests and how much interest there seems to be. Then the program shoots out a number.”

“Interesting,” Tony said as he rose with his tray and headed back to the kitchen counter where he could turn it back in to the dishwashing crew.

Cole grabbed Tony’s hand and shook it. “Really, Tony, I hope you get into another police precinct. I hope you make detective one day. You sure seem to have the drive and the smarts for it.”

“Thanks, Cole. I appreciate all your help. With everything.”

“Just relax. Everything will be fine.”

Standing his ground, Tony looked deeply into Cole’s eyes. He hadn’t told him anything about how the last bust had gone; how Eric was killed and how Paul had lost his leg or how he and Paul had been thrown out of a van and left to die. Neither did he tell him how Corbitt was worried someone with connections to the dealers they took down might come after him. He thought about saying something, to release some of his concerns, but he didn’t. Instead, he smiled and nodded. “Thanks again.”

All the slaves were now left in their rooms, but had a time when they were to report to auction. Early in the day, they were sent to shower then to have their hair styled, nails done, a little makeup applied to their face and oil applied to their bodies. Once again Tony was given beige shorts to wear and sandals for his feet. They had all been warned to eat a large breakfast, but he did notice there was water and fresh fruit available.

The crew seemed very organized and Tony soon realized the slaves’ schedules were all staggered so only a few were there at a time. They were each sent through the preparation routine then checked out by the handlers to ensure they were ready. They were then held in groups until their number reached ten. 

After that, they were sent to the final holding area beside the stage where they were still kept in small groups. Tony found himself greatly annoyed when he was told to strip off his shorts and walk out front where prospective buyers could view him without clothing. As much as he enjoyed private showings of nakedness, he found this embarrassing, insulting and degrading. 

“Never been asked to drop my pants for a job interview before,” he mumbled quietly as he returned and picked up his shorts.

One handler gave him a sharp look of warning.

Tony cleared his throat and moved on to where the handler indicated. A few minutes later, he was directed to the side of the stage then moved ever closer until he felt a hand on his back urging him forward.

“Just listen to the commands of the stage handlers. Stay still, hands to your sides and smile unless you’re told otherwise.”

Moving out at a brisk pace, Tony allowed his eyes to scan the crowd. He listened to the auctioneer ramble on about his training and accomplishments then heard the bidding begin. He turned around when he was told to, but made a point to glance up to the seats where he had spotted his father before and sighed in relief when he failed to see him there. As the bidding wound down, Tony looked to see who the top bidders were. 

They mostly appeared to be city officials, forty or older wearing suits and ties. One of the final bidders caught his eye. Not the bidder himself, actually, but the man standing next to him. Rocking slowly back and forth in his loafers, the man smiled when he caught Tony’s eyes focused on him. There was no mistaking who it was: Captain Corbitt.


	19. Baltimore Rookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony begins his life as a rookie in Baltimore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 was originally posted December 17, 2011.

After the sale, Tony was given jeans and a gray polo shirt to wear, then was ushered into a pick up room to wait while the payment was confirmed. Too excited to sit, he continually paced back and forth, until the door finally opened. It was the man who had bid on him, but Captain Corbitt was nowhere in sight.

“Where’s Captain Corbitt?” Tony asked.

“DiNozzo, he wanted to see who bought you. He did, so he’s gone home. You work for me now. I’m Captain Scalafano. Come on, Kid.”

Tony smiled. “Italian,” he said. “I like Italian.”

“You better be as good as Corbitt said you were. Otherwise you’re likely to get a taste of my Italian shoes going up so far up your ass, you’ll be able to tell me what I had for breakfast and spilled on my loafers. Capiche?”

“Yes, Sir!”

Baltimore wasn’t a far drive and Scalafano even stopped off at a Deli for lunch. “You behave yourself, DiNozzo, and I might even send you a pizza from my favorite restaurant for dinner.”

“And if I don’t behave?”

“I might send you pickled pigs feet.”

“Remind me to stay on your good side.”

“You’d best learn to remind yourself. You’re going to be the rookie. Don’t expect any special treatment until you prove yourself worthy of being on my team.”

Captain Scalafano pulled his car into the secure precinct lot then escorted Tony into the building and down to the personnel office. “You will get your badge and uniforms here. There is a building next door. It used to be a hotel until it went up for foreclosure. The city bought it. It’s not too nice, but it is cheap and right next door to the precinct. You can stay there for up to twelve months. After that you need to find your own place and give up that little slice of heaven.”

Tony grinned broadly. “So I get to rent my own place? Get a car? My own furniture?”

“Sure, Kid. With what you rookies get paid, I’m sure it will be palatial.”

“Yeah. Oh and one more thing, Captain.”

“What’s that, Kid?”

“I like sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese on my pizza,” replied Tony, adding a thumbs up. 

Scalafano smiled and walked away. “You got it, Kid.”

The lady behind the desk looked bored and humorless as she sorted through all of Tony’s paperwork and entered him into their system. She said little, other than asking what size he wore. By the time she finished, she’d handed him five shirts, five slacks, five ties, two jackets, two packages each of undershirts, underwear and socks, two sets of pajamas and three sets of workout clothes and three pairs of shoes. Within a couple minutes she had the shirts, slacks and jackets packed into a garment bag and everything else packed into a small suitcase.

“Did Captain Scalafano tell you where the apartments are?” she asked as she continued tapping at her keyboard without looking up.

“Yes, Ma’am. Right next door.”

“This card gets you into the building. It is coded with your badge number. Once you move out of the building, your code will be taken out of the system over there. The large key opens your room, three-o-three. The small key opens your storage area in the basement. There is also a laundry room. If you want a locker here at the precinct, ask your Captain. Most slaves don’t bother while they live next door.”

Tony continually nodded as he took in the information.

“If you park a car in the secure lot, that same swipe card with your badge number will open the parking gate and the rear entrance to the building. When you are not driving a car, you are expected to enter through the main building entrance in front.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Tony began gathering up his things.

“Here is your badge. You will get your weapon and name tag from your Captain when you report to work. This packet has information you may find helpful, mostly businesses within walking distance, such as restaurants, dry cleaners and groceries.”

“Any good bars around here?” Tony asked with a grin.

The woman, who looked to be in her fifties, glared at him through her glasses, then continued, “Your work schedule is also included in this packet as well as other information about the precinct and the expectations we hold. Don’t be late to your shift. Ever,” she warned. 

“Oh, I won’t,” Tony promised. “I’m usually the first one on my shift to report.” 

“Lastly, this is your credit card. It is pre-loaded with five hundred dollars in credits. The list contains only shops that accept slave credits. If a shop is not listed, you should check with them before attempting to purchase anything there. When you are paid, the credits will automatically go into this account. You can check your balance via a computer, the bank’s ATM or by phone. This sheet has all the information required.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Tony beamed as he took the card, holding it in his hand.

“DiNozzo, those initial credits are to be used for food, clothing and household needs, not for bar hopping. Understand?”

“Of course.”

As instructed, Tony left through the front door and made his way to the apartment building next door. His swipe card opened the door with no problem. There was a lobby which was unattended, but had coffee set out. Tony easily found his way to the elevator and up to the third floor where he could smell the pizza from down the hall.

As he approached his door, he was pleased to find the pizza was apparently his. “Scalafano, you’re alright,” he said aloud.

The door across the hall opened up. The man who stepped out was of a slight build, with pale skin and auburn hair. “Hi, I’m Manny.”

Setting down his suitcase, Tony shook Manny’s hand. “I’m Tony.”

“Working for Scalafano, I see. He’s a tough bird, but he’s a good guy. So I’ve heard.”

“Ah, so you’re on a different team?”

“Yeah, I’m over in narcotics. I look young, so I get to go undercover at high schools and colleges.”

“Well, this stuff is getting a little heavy, so I’m going to go in. You want to come over for a slice or two of pizza?”

“Sure. Thanks, Tony. I’ll go grab a few beers and be right over. Giovanni’s is the best pizza in town!”

Tony shuffled his things in through the door and paused to take in his new home. There was a bathroom to his left and a small closet to his right. Further in, there was a kitchenette beyond the bathroom, with a table and two chairs. On the far side of the room was a couch facing a TV set on a dresser. Beyond that was a partial wall. Behind the wall, Tony found there was a bed, one chair with a lamp nearby and another dresser with a second television.

He dropped his things on the bed then returned to the front door to retrieve the pizza. Scalafano had written on the box, ‘ _Welcome to my team, DiNozzo. Hell week starts tomorrow. Be ready!_ ’. 

Manny was just coming out of his apartment, so Tony held the door.

“The rooms are actually pretty decent and if you have a problem, just call over to the precinct. They’ll send maintenance over to take care of whatever. You get your own thermostat, so you can keep your room pretty comfy. But, like most hotels, the walls are paper thin. You can hear everything going on.”

“So you heard Scalafano in the hallway?”

Manny smiled, “I could smell the Giovanni’s pizza as soon as he came out of the elevator. I made sure no one else stole it.”

Tony set the pizza on the table, took a slice and bit into it. “Mmm, this is awesome!”

“Exactly!” Manny said as he opened two bottles of beer and handed one to Tony.

“So, which are the best bars in the neighborhood?” asked Tony.

“There’s Pappy’s, that’s the cop bar. You just have to be careful who you go in there with and, more importantly, who you leave with. They have good drinks, pool tables and darts. Prices are fairly reasonable.”

“What about for picking up chicks?”

Manny chuckled lightly. “Definitely not Pappy’s.”

“Not a lot of females on the force?”

“Not who hang out there. It can get a little raunchy. Lots of sports on the TV, including mud wrestling and roller derby. That sort of thing.”

“So, where do you go to pick up chicks?”

“I don’t,” Manny said wistfully.

“Gay?”

“No. A slave. Chicks generally aren’t interested in you when they know you’re a slave.”

“Then why tell them?”

“I don’t lie. I wouldn’t want to start a relationship like that.”

“I’m not talking about a relationship. One night, one weekend. Just getting together for fun.”

Looking up at Tony, Manny smiled. “I’m not as good looking as you. You can get by with that. I can’t.”

“What do you do when you want to have sex?”

Manny sipped his beer slowly as he stared across the room. His voice was quiet when he finally spoke. “I get more than I want over at the precinct.”

“What do you mean? Other officers?” Tony asked as he reached for another slice of pizza.

“They have rules against the freemen assaulting female slaves, but with male slaves, I guess they figure we could fight them off if we really wanted to. But you can’t. Not if someone over there is determined to have you. Not all of them are like that. I’ve never been attacked by anyone on Scalafano’s team.”

“When I was getting my stuff, I was told that most slaves don’t bother with lockers over at the precinct.”

“That’s true. Lots of dark places over there, like corners and closets. And the others will cover for a freeman before they would rescue a slave. You have to watch who you’re with over at the gym and watch out for who is watching you. But like I said, if one of them wants you, he’s going to find a way. Nothing you can do about it.”

“Just say no?”

“You can say no all you want, but it won’t stop them if they want you. And I pity you. As good looking as you are. There are going to be guys over there who will want you. Some of them just want a taste of the new meat. Others, may want more.”

“So, you don’t date chicks at all?”

“Slave owners generally don’t like their female slaves dating. And, Tony, some of them on the force, if they find out that you are dating a free woman, they will make it their business to teach you your place.”

“Really? When I was in Peoria, they just wanted me to settle on one woman. They didn’t like me dating around. Then my Chief decided he wanted me for himself.”

“The Chief, he won’t mess with you, but he has zero tolerance for hearing slaves complain about anything. Don’t go to him if you have a problem. If you’re lucky, your guys will protect you and your Captain. Most Captains over there have a don’t ask, don’t tell policy. They don’t participate, but they don’t care who fucks you as long as everyone is getting their jobs done.”

“Sounds typical, I was hoping Baltimore would be different.”

“Dream on. Mostly they’re good guys. I don’t mean to scare you, but you have to watch out for yourself.”

“Do the slaves try to stick together? Safety in numbers?”

“Doesn’t work. You’re a slave, you have to obey freemen. They take someone right in front of you and you try to stop it, they will make you regret it. You cause trouble for any freeman and they will make you regret it. One way or another, they will put you in your place.”

“Good to know,” said Tony as he emptied another bottle of beer and thought about his future.

Manny smiled and pulled a card out of his pocket and slid it across the table. “That’s my cell phone number on there. If you ever need me.”

Picking up the business card, Tony studied it. “Aren’t you undercover? And yet, here you are,” he said holding up the card, “on your very own business card, Officer Manny Paxton. Very interesting.”

“I have them to exchange with other officers. It’s not like I hand them out to suspects.”

“I would hope not. When do you think I’ll get my cell phone?”

“When you buy one.”

“Oh, so you pay for yours?”

“No,” replied Manny, taking another sip from his beer. “I’m undercover, so I get a cell phone. Scalafano’s men are beat cops. They get radios.”

“Nice. So you stay here, even when you’re undercover?”

“Not always. Right now I’m watching a dealer working a college campus. I only have a couple classes that I take around my work schedule. Then I hang out at the library, cafeteria and coffee shop trying to pick stuff up.”

“Do you enjoy the work?”

As he stared blankly at the pizza box, Manny sighed heavily, then smiled and looked up at Tony. “It’s a job.” After taking another drink of his beer, he added, “Not like I have a choice.”

~~~~~~ 

Most of Scalafano’s team were of Italian decent. All good natured guys who were there when you needed them and ready to have a laugh with you now and then and a drink once their shift was over. They made Tony feel safe enough to hang out at Pappy’s with them. He made a point not to be the last to leave, ever.

One day, Scalafano made a point to ask Tony into his office. “Take a seat DiNozzo. How are things going for you out there, Rookie?”

Tony nodded slowly. “Good, really good. Micheletti is a great guy, great partner, great teacher.”

“Most of my team, their fathers were on the force, and their fathers’ fathers, some families back four, five, six generations. All beat cops. It’s in their blood.”

“I can tell. Good guys. They all know what they’re doing. Clearly. And they all love the city. I can feel the pride running through them.”

“Most of them grew up knowing that they wanted to be beat cops. That’s what they studied. Some never bothered with college, just went straight from high school onto the force or spent some time in the military. I sense you’re different.” Pausing, Scalafano sipped from his coffee cup. “You, I think, want more. Your transcript says you majored in Physical Education at college.”

“I wanted to maybe play professionally for a while, then coach.”

“You were raised a freeman. How did you come to be a slave?”

Dreading hearing the words coming from his mouth, Tony stalled and glanced around the room before speaking. “My father didn’t make it to my graduation. But he knew the day and time I would be home. There was a slave van waiting in the driveway when I pulled up. I thought that maybe he bought me a valet for a graduation present. But instead, he sold me into slavery. They took me that day.”

“Your own father?”

Eyes dropped to the floor, Tony nodded and sniffled as he fought back the welling tears.

“Did he say why?”

“He said I needed the discipline,” Tony whispered.

Leaning back in his chair, Scalafano pressed his fingertips together and studied his Rookie. “It’s more of a reflection on him than on you, DiNozzo,” he said gently.

“It’s okay,” Tony managed. “I mean, it is what it is. I can’t change that. I can only go forward.”

“You’re right, Rookie,” Scalafano said, his normal gruffness lacing through his voice once again. “Look, Kid, I didn’t mean to bring up a sore subject. I was just a little curious. It didn’t happen that often even a few years ago. These days kids are signing slave contracts just to get their education paid for.”

“But they’re not slaves for life. I heard they’re more like twenty or twenty-five year contracts, something like that.”

“True. Anyway, I’ve been pleased with your work here, DiNozzo. You’re every bit as good as Corbitt said. But I can see that you want more. That is what I brought you in here to discuss. What are your career plans? Where do you want to be in ten or twenty years?”

“Other than free?”

Scalafano smiled. “One step at a time, Rookie. Do you want to stay a beat cop for the rest of your life? Do you want to get back into undercover work like you did for Corbitt?”

Finally relaxing back into the chair, Tony replied, “I would like to be a Detective one day. Maybe homicide.”

“Corpses don’t bother you?”

“No. What bothers me is the people who kill others. Especially when they think they can take a life and then go on with their own like they’ve done nothing wrong. I’m smart, Captain, you know I am. I can crack cases.”

Spinning his chair around, Scalafano scanned over the books in his bookcase then pulled two of them out and handed them to Tony. “One of these is what you need to study for the Detectives’ test. You’ve put in enough years at other forces to qualify to take the test, but you can only try once per year. Study up and let me know when you’re ready. The other book is sort of a handbook for handling homicides. I think you may find it interesting. Might even learn a thing or two.”

Tony shuffled the books in his hands, checking out the covers. “Thank you. But why? Do you want me off your team?”

Rising from his chair, Scalafano chuckled heartily. “You’re also as much of a pain in the ass as Corbitt warned me you were. DiNozzo, you can stay on my team for as long as you want. But I am willing to give you a chance to move up to something else if that is where your heart lies. I want all my guys to succeed here and to be happy with the job they are in. I won’t be around forever, Rookie. I am one of the few who will give you a chance. Maybe that’s why I push hard. Not that I want you off my team, but if you don’t take the chance when I offer it to you, you may not get another opportunity. Another Captain might not allow you to take the Detectives’ test. Ever.”

“Can they do that?”

“You have to have a letter of recommendation from your Captain before they will promote you. I won’t give you one because you’re a slave, DiNozzo. I will give you one because you’re an outstanding cop who deserves the chance.”

Within three months, Tony had earned enough credits to put a down payment on a black 1991 Corvette ZR1. It was previously owned and had a lot of miles, but he'd fallen in love with it the moment he saw it on the lot. Tony was determined to pay the balance off as quickly as possible. As one of his perks to living next door to the precinct, his car was kept locked in a secure lot except when he was off work and cruising the town.

Before the his first six months were up, Tony vacated the slave apartment and moved into a two bedroom apartment with Manny. Partially it was because he could spend more money on DVDs, food and his car and partially because he liked Manny’s company. He also secretly felt they may be safer living together than on their own.

They each had their days when they were stiff from their aches and bruised from some unwanted encounter, but those were never discussed. Tony had learned to keep his mouth shut. Manny said talking about it never helped. It certainly wouldn’t stop anything. At least Scalafano’s guys looked out for Tony when they could, but they weren’t with him all the time. 

Tony watched out for Manny when he could, but sometimes that got him attacked as well. Afterward, when Tony would try to help clean up Manny’s wounds, Manny would fold his arms across his chest and tell Tony to leave him the hell alone. 

One day, in the dead cold of winter when crime in the district was slow, Tony ventured into Scalafano’s office and sat down. “I’m ready,” he said.

Scalafano nodded and smiled. “I’ll get it scheduled.

~~~~~~ 

On the day Tony was scheduled to take the test, he set his alarm early. It was still pitch black when he warmed up in his building’s front foyer. He had chosen long sweatpants and a hoodie over his T-shirt to wear, along with his tube socks and favorite running shoes. As he emerged from the building, he paused and watched his breath form into visible wispy clouds then dissipate into the cold air.

He had set paths that he took, depending on how long he felt like running. Today he set out on a long run, wanting to wake up completely and go over what he had studied for the last few months. He fully intended not to blow his chance. 

His run took him through several city blocks that had very few cars traveling on them at this hour. He passed by garbage trucks and delivery trucks on their routes, also a few other joggers along with a handful of dog walkers. A couple of the dogs barked at him, straining at their leashes as he jogged by them. It was still dark when he returned to his apartment building, once again stretching in the foyer before heading up to his apartment for a shower and breakfast.

Manny was already up and in the kitchen. “Hurry up, DiNozzo. I’m making you breakfast today. Bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast and orange juice.”

“Yeah? What’s the special occasion?”

Manny laughed and tossed a kitchen towel at him. “Hurry up and shower.”

Tony glanced over his study notes as he ate then dressed in slacks and a turtleneck before heading toward the door.

“You should wear a suit,” advised Manny. “You do know part of the test is an interview, right?”

After rolling his eyes, Tony returned to his room and picked out a suit and tie to wear. Before leaving, he modeled it in front of Manny, awaiting his approval. When Manny gave him the thumbs up, Tony smiled broadly and headed to the door.

“Good luck,” Manny called after him.

Scalafano was kind enough to give him the rest of the day off, after he took the test, but Tony still stopped by his office.

“How did it go?” Scalafano asked.

“I think I did pretty well.”

“Good.”

“I appreciate all the help you’ve given me and the books. The chance to even take the test. Everything.”

Scalafano waved off his comments. “Nothing I wouldn’t have done for any of my guys, DiNozzo. And if you pass and get this promotion, you make me proud, understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I want you to be the best damn Detective there is.”

“What happens if I don’t pass?”

“I’ll be sending you pickled pigs feet for dinner. That’s what will happen.”

“Does that mean Giovanni’s if I pass?”

“Sure thing, Kid. Now get your suit-wearing ass out of here. You’re making the rest of us look bad.”

After standing up, DiNozzo reached across the desk and shook Scalafano’s hand. “Thank you. I really mean that.”

Scalafano pumped DiNozzo’s hand a couple times then nodded to the door. “Get on out of here, Rookie. I don’t want to see you again until tomorrow. I really mean that!”

Feeling like he was walking on clouds, Tony decided to stop by a nearby music store to check out the CDs they had. He spent a couple hours wandering around the store, occasionally tapping his foot to the music he heard, as he searched through the rows of CDs. He had five picked out when he heard a female voice call his name.

“Tony? Tony DiNozzo, is that you?”

“Wendy? Wow, you look great! What are you doing here in Baltimore?”

“I had a job offer and I have family in town. What about you?”

“Same thing. I work here. Police Officer.”

Wendy sidled up close to him and ran her hand across his suit jacket. “They must be paying cops more than they used to.”

Tony chuckled. “I actually was taking a test today. I’m hoping to make Detective.”

“Oh, how exciting! Well, it’s been great running into you. Hey, how about I take you out to dinner? We can celebrate that promotion we both know you’re going to get. You, me and a bottle of wine, what do you say?”

“I think sharing dinner with you would make this the most perfect day I’ve ever had.”

Tony didn’t make it home until two in the morning, but he felt happy. After bolting the front door, he loosened his tie as he stumbled into Manny’s bedroom. In his first attempt to sit on Manny’s bed, he slid off, landed with his ass on the floor and started laughing then he scrambled back onto his feet and shook Manny’s shoulder until he woke up.

“What?” Manny groaned sleepily.

“Best day ever,” responded Tony.

“What time is it? Two? Are you crazy, Tony? Go to bed.”

“I just wanted to tell you that this was the best day ever.” Turning slightly, Tony managed to sit on the bed without sliding onto the floor.

“You’re drunk, Tony. Go to bed. You didn’t drive home drunk, did you?”

“Yes, I did. And I will tell you why. It was the most perfect day ever. Great jog in the morning. My favorite roommate cooked me breakfast. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that! I think the test went very well. Then I had a nice chat with Scalafano. I bought myself a few CDs to celebrate and you will never ever guess who I ran into in the music store. Wendy! My super hot high school music teacher. And she asked me out to dinner. Great dinner. Steak and a bottle of wine. Strolling violinists. Then she took me home and had her way with me. Twice. So perfect.”

Manny had fallen back to sleep before Tony finished what he was saying. Before Tony got the last of his words out, he had slumped over onto the bed and was soon asleep at Manny’s side.

Three days later, Tony’s phone was ringing a couple hours after his shift was over. Manny was off on an assignment, so Tony picked up the phone. 

“DiNozzo.”

“DiNozzo, it’s Pagano. You need to come back in.”

“Tonight?”

“Yes, you dumbshit. Get your ass in here ASAP.”

Pagano hung up before Tony could say another word. 

Thinking someone had called off for their shift, Tony pulled out a clean uniform and dressed before returning to the station. As he pulled into the precinct’s parking lot, he saw other members of Scalafano’s team heading into the building.

“What the hell?” he muttered to himself. Before he got out of his car, a thought struck him. Maybe the results of his test had come back and he passed so Scalafano was bringing everyone in for his victory party. His heart started racing as he began walking faster toward the building.

He was smiling when he entered their squad room, but immediately let the smile fade away. No one else was smiling. He looked around for Micheletti.

“What’s going on?” he asked after making his way over to his partner.

“Not sure, DiNozzo. But it can’t be good.”

“Where’s Scalafano?”

“Probably talking to the Chief. I was thinking someone got shot, but I think everyone is here. Maybe there was a fatality on another team.”

Minutes later the Chief made his way into the room and quieted everyone down. “I wanted to make a brief announcement and I wanted you to all hear it together and in person. Captain Scalafano has suffered a heart attack and is in the hospital undergoing bypass surgery.”

Tony listened to the gasps making their way around the room. His own heart tugged at his feelings and the pain took his breath away. Scalafano was good to him.

“Until further notice, Lieutenant Rinaldi will be your acting Captain. I trust you will treat him with all due respect and understanding during this trying time. Mrs. Scalafano has graciously asked the hospital to allow all of you to be allowed to visit during regular visiting hours. Please keep in mind, he is only allowed two visitors at a time, so don’t go over in groups and expect them to let everyone in at once.”

“Chief, is Scalafano going to be okay?” someone asked.

“They think so. Remember, his wife was a nurse until she retired. She said he had the attack shortly after dinner and she recognized what was going on and was able to perform CPR until the ambulance arrived. He’s one lucky man.”

After answering a few more questions, the Chief allowed Lieutenant Rinaldi to say a few words to the group before they left together for a private meeting. The other officers all remained for a long while later, all talking about Scalafano and worrying about his health.

A few days later, DiNozzo noticed a letter on Scalafano’s desk. It was from the office that scored the tests. He was certain that it contained his test results. At first, he picked up the envelope and held it for a while, turning it over and over and staring at it. Then he put it back into Scalafano’s incoming mail box. 

For the next few days, Tony dug out the envelope from the growing pile of mail and stared at it for a few moments each time he turned in his reports. Every time he held it, he fought the urge to open it up before putting back into the stack. 

Then one day, the envelope was gone. He searched through the entire box twice, but it was no where to be found. Bending over, he searched under the desk then around the top. There was no sign of it.

That night, he went home and downed a six-pack by himself, cursing the fact that he never opened the envelope and would now never know if he had passed the test. He began wondering what had happened to the envelope and who would have taken it.

When Manny made it home, he found Tony asleep on the couch, with empty beer bottles lining the floor. 

“Tony? What’s wrong?” he asked gently as he shook Tony’s shoulder.

Staring up at Manny through liquor-blurred eyes, Tony said, “Worst day ever.” Then tried to go back to sleep.

Manny struggled to lift Tony to his feet and helped him into his bedroom. “I hope you have tomorrow off,” he said as he stopped in the doorway to turn the light off. “Nothing is worse that having to work a street beat when you’re hung over.”

Tony mumbled incoherently as he rolled onto his stomach. Manny shook his head and went to his own room. Whatever it was, he was sure Tony would tell him everything tomorrow.


	20. Baltimore Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony joins the Homicide Department in Baltimore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 was originally posted December 25, 2011.

As the days passed by in a blur of walking a beat and turning in reports, Tony felt numb. The entire team seemed to be functioning purely in an automatic mode. Each day a few of the officers would visit with Captain Scalafano and report back to the rest of the team. Tony went to visit a couple times, but he never mentioned the test or the envelope. It felt wrong to worry about his own future when Scalafano was fighting for his life.

One afternoon Lieutenant Rinaldi called Tony to the office in the middle of his shift, walking a beat with his partner. They were at lunch when the call came over the radio. Micheletti smiled as he dipped his fries in catsup. 

“Go on,” he said. “I’ll make sure your burger doesn’t go to waste.”

Tony chuckled at his partner. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? It is a great burger. Too bad I’m not going to leave you even a bite.” Tony shoved the rest of his burger into his mouth, filling it to the point that he could barely close his mouth. Still chewing, he grabbed his soda and took off running toward the precinct.

Reaching across the table, Micheletti snapped up a few of the fries Tony had left behind then called after Tony. “I’ll be there in twenty.”

Tony made it to the precinct in less than five minutes, jogging into the main entrance straight to the elevator while nodding to the other officers on duty in the building. Still feeling fidgety, Tony continued running in place as the elevator took him up to his floor. 

After jogging most of the way down the hallway, he stopped and tossed his empty soda cup into a trash can and took a long drink at the fountain. Before he went into the squad room, he made himself stand still and take a few deep breaths. He had no idea why Rinaldi had called him in without his partner and couldn’t think of anything he’d messed up lately.

When he walked into the office, he was surprised to see Scalafano sitting behind the desk, sorting through files. “DiNozzo! Glad you could make it.” Looking up at Rinaldi, Scalafano asked him, “Mind giving us a couple minutes alone?”

“Sure thing.” Rinaldi smiled at Tony as he left the office.

“Have a seat DiNozzo.”

“Thank you. Good to see you back.”

“Well, I’m not back. I’m retiring.”

“What?”

“Got my orders from the wife. She says the job has become too stressful and I’ve become too old. Not sure when all that happened. Anyway, she tells me we’re going to retire to our condo in Florida. She thinks we’ll see more of the kids and grandkids down there. Who am I to argue?”

“I just can’t believe you’re retiring.”

“Rinaldi’s a good man. He’s earned his shot at this chair. That wasn’t why I called you in here though.” Shuffling through the papers on his desk, Scalafano dug out an envelope and handed it to Tony. “Congratulations, DiNozzo. You passed your test. Your new orders are in the envelope. Starting next month, you’re assigned to Homicide as a detective. I’m proud of you, Tony. Very proud.”

Tony could feel the sting of tears welling in his eyes. While staring at the unopened envelope in his right hand, he balled up his left hand, tightening his fist until his fingernails dug into his skin. The last thing he wanted to do was to start crying, but he felt the emotions starting to bubble up to the surface. “Congratulations to you, too,” he said. “On the retirement thing.”

That night, Tony ordered a pizza, disappointed that Manny was off on assignment instead of celebrating with him. Sitting alone in the apartment, he watched ‘ _A Few Good Men_ ’ once again, delighting himself with his near perfect knowledge of the dialog.

The first day he was to report to Homicide, Tony awoke early, heading out to jog while it was still dark outside. After a longer run than usual, he returned to his apartment for a shower and breakfast. Standing in his bedroom, wrapped in a towel, he stared into his closet as he wondered what he should wear. 

His fingers wandered through the offerings, feeling the textures of his shirts. The suits seemed too dressy and he was afraid a sweater might be too warm. His thoughts returned to his memories of the other detectives he had seen in the building. Some wore suits, while others were far more casual. He wasn’t sure what the dress code was exactly. All he knew was that he was not going to show up in a uniform.

Finally he settled on a turtleneck and slacks. Surveying himself in the mirror, he wasn’t certain that he liked the look. He changed into a button-down shirt then to a polo and back to a button-down shirt over a T-shirt before he was satisfied.

As he drove the short distance to work, Tony felt like he was on the top of the world. He had the radio blasting in his Corvette. The sun was coming up, rising over a clear sky. For once, Tony left early enough to take a long drive to settle his nerves first. Thinking about his new job as a detective made it seem like a perfect day. 

When he arrived at the precinct, Tony still had plenty of time before he was due to report to work. Before getting out of his car, Tony checked his hair in his rearview mirror, just to make sure it was flawless. Once he entered the building he checked out his old squad room first, chatting with the guys that were there until Rinaldi stepped out of his office with a smile and told everyone to get back to work. Instead of taking the elevator, Tony walked up the stairs then took his time striding down the hallway, savoring the first time he entered the Homicide Department’s office as a detective. 

He stood in the doorway for a few moments, taking in the room. The door noted this squad room hosted both the Homicide and Vice Departments. There were several desks, some were already occupied, while others sat empty. There was a long row of file cabinets and walls covered with several dry erase boards filled with scribbled lines and numbers and bulletin boards covered with posted flyers and photos. 

It was quiet for now, but Tony imagined the room in full gear with phones ringing, detectives chatting and crimes being solved. Taking in a deep breath, he relaxed. It already felt like this was where he belonged.

“Can I help you?” called one of the detectives, breaking the silence.

“Hi, I’m Anthony DiNozzo. I’ve just been assigned to Homicide.”

The detective looked unimpressed as he motioned toward a separate office across the squad room. “Report to the Captain. Over there.”

“Thank you,” Tony said as he flashed his smile. He knew newbies weren’t always welcome, especially slaves, but he would tread lightly and smile often. It usually worked in his favor eventually.

As he crossed the room, he could see the office door was ajar. He still knocked on the door before pushing it open.

“Come in. You’re DiNozzo, right? Have a seat. We’ll get you all squared away.”

Tony nodded and took the packet handed to him.

“I’m Captain O’Keefe. You can call me Captain. Have a seat. Here’s a pen. Fill all of these forms out. Routine stuff, really. Let me know when you’re done.”

“Thank you,” Tony said as he took a chair across from the captain and began reading through the stack of forms.

Over the next few minutes he heard more of the detectives filtering into the room and the sound of random chatting filling the air. His thoughts wandered to wondering what his new job would be like and who he would be partnered with. As excitement took hold, he began tapping the pen against the desk as he read through the paperwork. 

Eventually he noticed the captain glaring at him. Flashing another winning smile, he softly mumbled, “Sorry about that.”

As he finished the forms, he passed them over to the captain to review and file. Peering through his reading glasses, the captain glanced over each form, ensuring they were completed properly then placed them neatly into Tony’s file.

“Ready to meet the team?” he finally asked.

Tony smiled confidently as he stood up. “Yes!”

Captain O’Keefe stepped around his desk and picked up a stack of files and a paper bag from a bookcase as he motioned toward the door. As they stepped out into the squad room, the chatter quieted down and the other detectives turned their attention to the captain.

“Good morning!”

Tony stood by quietly as Captain O’Keefe asked for updates and handed out assignments to his group. As he looked over the other detectives, he noticed that there were, indeed, some who wore suits and ties, while others dressed more casually. Some were even wearing jeans, T-shirts and running shoes. Tony grinned inwardly as he thought about his own wardrobe and what he could now wear to work.

Finally the captain turned his attention to Tony.

“As some of you may have heard, we have a new homicide detective in our midst. This is Anthony DiNozzo,” announced the captain as he began digging though the paper bag he’d set on the table outside of his office. “And I thought we would all like to share in his first official collar as a detective.”

The captain then pulled out a stiff leather dog collar with a leash attached and wrapped it around Tony’s neck, buckling it tightly as several of the detectives laughed at the sight. 

Tony was horrified and wanted to rip the collar off and run from the room, but his training kicked in. His muscles wouldn’t move, as if the collar had complete power over them. His knees felt weak as his heart dropped and his stomach churned.

As he held the leash clipped onto Tony’s collar, Captain O’Keefe continued, “The new boy needs a partner. I know some freemen don’t like to work with slaves, and I don’t want to create a miserable partnership. I thought we’d try something else. How about an auction, just to make our new member feel at home?”

More laughter followed along with a few detectives offering paperclips and pens.

“Oh, no, this is to be a cash sale,” clarified O’Keefe. “Proceeds can go into our party cash stash. So what am I bid for this fine slave? A dollar? Anyone?”

Tony’s eyes dropped to the floor as he felt a warm blush flooding into his face. His fists clenched at his side. He had been hoping the captain wouldn’t tell anyone else he was a slave, but that dream was suddenly and fully crushed. He listened as O’Keefe dropped the opening bid to fifty cents. As laughter echoed around him, he felt his body begin to tremble as his breathing became labored.

Finally one of the detectives stepped forward and pushed a dollar into O’Keefe’s hand. “I’ll take him,” the detective declared.

O’Keefe handed over the leash. “He’s all yours. You teach him right, Price. Take him down to the file room and show him how to back up files. He’ll probably be spending a lot of time down there.”

“Come on,” said the detective, nodding his head toward the door.

As they left the squad room, they heard the laughter echoing down the hallway behind them. The detective stopped beside a trash receptacle and removed the collar from Tony’s neck and tossed the collar and the leash into the trash.

Placing his hand on Tony’s shoulder, he spoke softly. “I’m sorry about that. They’re mostly good guys, but they can be jerks.”

Tony gasped for air as he leaned against the wall.

“Come on,” said the detective, leading Tony into the men’s room then into the handicap stall at the far end.

Tony felt the sting of tears forming and tried to wipe them away as the other detective attempted to calm him down.

“What to you go by? Anthony? Tony? Which do you prefer?”

“Tony,” he answered softly.

“Tony, my name is Danny, Danny Price. Take a deep breath. Everything is going to be fine. Okay? Things are going to settle down and everyone is going to get back to work and things will be fine. Work hard and solve cases and you will earn their respect. In a couple of weeks they will all have forgotten about today.”

Danny rubbed up and down Tony’s arms, trying to reassure his new partner.

“Look, Tony, you obviously worked hard to get here. I don’t know about you, but this was all I ever wanted to do, solve crimes. I’m good. I’m sure you are, too. You have to be or you never would have been given this chance. I think we’re going to be one hell of a team. Catch your breath and settle down for a minute then we’ll go down to the file room and I’ll show you what we have to do there. We can stay down there all day then tomorrow we’ll get to work on a couple cases.”

“I thought it would be different here,” Tony said, eyes still dropped to the floor. “I thought I earned a little respect when I passed the detective’s test. I was never treated this badly on Scalafano’s team.” Using his sleeve, Tony wiped his eyes.

“Different guys. We’re going to get past this. You and me. Okay, partner?”

Finally looking up, Tony studied his new partner. Danny Price was dressed in a nice suit, tie and loafers. He was a few inches shorter than Tony, with red hair and a boyish face. His expression was full of something Tony didn’t see often: compassion.

“Yeah, we will,” Tony agreed.

Danny hadn’t locked the stall door, but Tony still suspected he wanted something before they left. With his eyes locked on Danny, he waited. His new partner surprised him by pushing the door open and motioning toward the hallway. “Ready to get to work, Detective DiNozzo?”

“Absolutely.”

Danny led the way to the elevator, taking it to the basement. Tony followed him to the file room, where Danny used his swipe card to enter the room.

“It’s monitored,” he said, motioning to one of the cameras. “Actively monitored.”

“Pretty high security for a police station,” Tony observed as they entered the room.

Danny waved at the two older officers behind a counter. “Yeah, but these are the files and evidence that go to trials, my friend. Some people frown on stuff disappearing or getting misfiled. If you take anything from the file room, you have to sign it out at the counter and they log it into the computer system so it can be located when needed.”

Tony nodded as he followed Danny through long corridors of shelving units full of boxes. There were a few scattered desks, tables and chairs throughout the large file room.

“You can work on stuff down here, if you rather, instead of lugging boxes out of the file room. Over here is our area.”

Like most of the immense space, this area was well lit and contained several shelving units full of boxes, along with ladders to reach the boxes stored higher on the shelves. There was also a table and a desk, along with chairs. Tony noticed a computer and a scanner on the desk.

“So here’s the thing,” Danny said as he pointed to a massive computer print out collected into a book on top of the desk. “This is a list of all of our files. This is just for the Homicide Department. They’ve decided that everything should be contained in a computer file and a back-up system. It’s a good thought. Even if the originals disappear, there will be a file scan to show what’s gone missing.”

“Sounds like it would be a lot easier and more secure to work off computer scans.”

“Exactly. The only thing is, that with all the budget cuts and demands that everyone do more with less, it has been decided that each department has to scan in all their old case files themselves. So we all get to come down here when we don’t have cases to work on or when we manage to piss O’Keefe off. We go down the list in order, pull the files, scan the files, put the originals back on the shelf then initial each file that you scan. After that, you get to go into the computer and register the file numbers so they can be accessed by computer when needed.”

Scanning over the open page in the book, Tony saw where some had been initialed. “Looks like this will take forever.”

“Yeah, it is time consuming and boring as hell. Here, let me show you how to log into the computer and we’ll work on a box or two today.”

“You don’t have any open cases to work on?”

“Nothing pressing today. Not yet anyway. If O’Keefe needs us back upstairs, he’ll call.”

“You get cell reception down here?”

Danny nodded to a hard line phone on the desk. “Sometimes, but he usually just rings the extension twice. Or, if you have your heart set on pissing him off, you could call up to his office every so often asking if he has a fresh new homicide to work on. Knowing O’Keefe, you will probably get your fill of working down here.”

“Why is that?”

“You’re a slave.”

“I’m a detective!”

“A detective and a slave. O’Keefe is old school Irish. His father, his uncles, his grandfather and on and on back, they were all cops, Tony. O’Keefe runs both the Homicide and Vice Departments and he doesn’t like the idea of bringing in slaves. He feels slaves take jobs away from freemen.”

“It’s not like I have a choice.”

“No, you don’t. And he may have no choice in having you on his team, however, he doesn’t have to like it. He doesn’t have to like you and he doesn’t have to be nice to you.”

“Why did you volunteer to take on a partner that you know your captain doesn’t like simply because he’s a slave?”

“I know those guys, Tony. Most of the guys in the department are like O’Keefe. They’re old school. Very old school. And they don’t like slaves. I will protect you the best I can, but I can’t protect you from everything and everyone. O’Keefe, he won’t protect you. Not from anything. Don’t expect him to have your back. He won’t. If you get yourself in trouble, you will have to deal with it yourself.”

“Scalafano was almost like a father figure to me. He pushed me. He set this up, taking the test and getting promoted, because he respected me and he believed in me.”

“O’Keefe is no Scalafano. He can be tough to work for. You might have been better off staying where you were.”

“I wanted to be a detective. I think I can be a damn good one.”

Smiling, Danny patted Tony’s arm. “I hope so, my friend. Now, unlike most of the department, I have sympathy for those thrust into the new slavery bullshit. I think it’s wrong. It's probably not your fault you wound up a slave, so why should I make matters any worse? It can’t be easy anyway. So you and me, we’re partners. I won’t treat you any differently because you’re a slave. And if you think I am, you tell me, okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Thank you.”

“I will have your back, Tony, and you will have mine. We’re going to protect each other and work together. We’re going to bust some bad guys.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

Some days there were assignments that Tony could sink his teeth into, other days he was sent to the file room to scan files for hours on end. He found he got along with Danny pretty well, at least he was accepting. Some of the others would corner him in the file room or the men’s room and force themselves on him. They even gave him a nickname: ‘Detective Whore’. He’d been around long enough to know the truth of just dealing with the attacks, as reporting them would only make things worse in the end. 

After a couple months went by, and he helped chase down a few of the bad guys and solve a few cases, Tony began to win the respect of some of the other detectives. As much as he could, he avoided being alone with anyone other than Danny. 

Aside from Manny, Danny soon became the closest friend he had and they found that they did indeed make a good team. The more time the pair spent together, the better they learned to read and anticipate each other’s moves. Over time, they became one of the best teams in the department, even earning an occasional good word from their captain.


	21. The Navy Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working a case, Tony meets The Navy Guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some stories or chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series.
> 
> Chapter 21 was originally posted January 29, 2012.

When the phone rang, Tony didn’t even open his eyes. Rolling onto his stomach, he patted around the night table until the phone was in his hand. It only took a moment for him to flip it open and bring it to his ear.

“DiNozzo,” he said, his voice half muffled by the pillow.

“Tony, it’s Danny. Wake your ass up!”

Finally leaning up onto his forearms, Tony glanced over to the clock and blinked twice. “We got another homicide?” he asked.

“Not exactly. I just got a call from O’Boyle. He was at the office working a case when the call came in.”

“What call?”

“Are you at least sitting up?”

Pushing himself up on the bed, Tony twisted himself into a sitting position and ran his fingers through his hair. “Yes, I am sitting up. I am awake. Are you going to tell me what’s up or do I have to come into the station to find out?”

“O’Keefe is done. Forced to resign.”

Tony’s eyes widened as he stood up and began pacing. “What?”

“I thought you’d want to know.”

“What the hell happened?”

“He caused a wreck, Tony. He blew through a red light and T-boned another car. Killed a college kid.”

“Oh shit!”

“His blood alcohol level was twice the limit. He is done. His career is over for sure.”

“Wow. I just. I don’t know what to say.”

“I know he was tough on you, Tony, but I wanted to tell you before you came in.”

“Afraid I might leap for joy in front of everyone?” Tony asked as he pulled on his pants, the phone cradled between his shoulder and his ear.

“Yeah, or something equally inappropriate. It was in a different precinct’s jurisdiction, but they called it over. Just, you know.”

“Someone was killed. Yeah, that part sucks.”

“Exactly.”

“I’m coming in, since you already woke me up. I’ll never get back to sleep.”

“I figured. Give my love to Wendy.”

“Yeah, sure. Hey, do you know who’s stepping up, taking O’Keefe’s place?”

“O’Boyle says it’ll be Major. He’s certainly been around long enough.”

“Has a hell of a record in breaking cases wide open.”

“Yeah, maybe they think he’ll teach the rest of us a thing or two about solving crime in the district.”

“Maybe. I’ll see you. Thanks for the call.” By the time he hung up, Tony was dressed and nearly ready to head out the door. First, he hit the bathroom and brushed his teeth then he leaned down to kiss Wendy’s cheek, his hand giving her arm a gentle squeeze. “Got a call from work. Gotta go.”

“I figured that was Danny.”

“Who else?”

With O’Keefe gone, Tony found himself treated more as an equal around the squad room. He still spent more time in the file room than any other detective, but he knew complaining about it wouldn’t change anything. At least, not for the better. 

Major never mentioned the fact that Tony was a slave, nor did he tease or embarrass him about it, like O’Keefe tended to do. Instead, he kept a close eye on his guys and seemed very hands-on and involved with what was going on. He always knew who each case was assigned to, but liked to keep his team on top of their game by asking what they were working on from time to time. One look from him told his guys if they had answered correctly or not. For the most part, his men respected him a great deal.

A few weeks after Major took over, he carried a stack of files through the office, calling out the cases they dealt with. “Who’s got the Franklin homicide?”

“That’s us, me and him,” DiNozzo and Price called out in near harmony.

After handing the file to Tony, Major went on to the next file he was carrying, passing out the entire stack before returning to his office.

“What do we have?” asked Danny as he rounded the desk and peeked over Tony’s shoulder.

“Got a hit on the fingerprints we found at the murder scene. Joseph Manheim, aka Joey Peanuts. Have you ever heard of him?”

“Nope,” said Danny, shaking his head.

“I guess we should go hit the streets and check him out.”

The pair grabbed their jackets and headed toward the door. Danny drove as they scoured the streets. They spent hours chasing down leads over the next three days, until they finally felt they were getting close. 

Despite the information they had, Tony still felt a nervousness as they waited in their car. No matter what he heard, he never believed anything until he saw it for himself. He wasn’t really convinced Joey Peanuts would show up on this street, on this day, but sitting here and waiting, stalking him, that’s what it was all about, hunting down the bad guys and bringing them in. Tony could wait as long as it took. He loved the feeling he got when he busted the bad guys.

Tony insisted that he be the one to talk to their street informants as he felt Danny’s suits screamed ‘POLICE’ and would only frighten people away. As they waited, Danny’s stomach growled. He shot an apologetic glance at Tony, knowing that hunger didn’t mean taking a break from work. 

“I thought he would have shown by now.”

“Take a ride, I’ll call it in,” Tony said as he stepped out of the car. “The Chinese place two blocks to the east.”

Leaving Tony behind, waiting for their next lead to arrive, Danny made a quick run to pick up dinner. Tony could handle himself talking to an informant. He felt no concern as Danny drove away.

When Danny returned, he remained in the car listening to the radio and digging into dinner, while watching as Tony continued speaking with his contact. Tony had a natural ability to talk to people on the street and extract good information. Thirty minutes later, he returned to the car and slid into the passenger seat.

“So what’s the deal?” asked Danny. “It’s been three hours.”

“He says Joey Peanuts will show. They may have changed the time, but he’s got some kind of meet going down today.” Poking through the food containers, Tony picked up an emptied one, looking deeply into it. “You ate all my moo shu.”

“I didn’t see your name on it.”

Tony held the container up and pointed out his name, clearly written across the top.

“Oh. Hey look, I think this is for you,” said Danny as he passed over a fortune he had pulled from a cookie.

Tony laughed as he read it aloud, “ _'Love is for the lucky and the brave'_. Why is that for me?”

“Asking your high school music teacher out qualifies and brave in my book.”

“Wendy asked me out. Remember?”

“See there? That’s why you can dress like that. Because you’re good looking. But one of these days, your looks are going to run out.”

“I plan to be safely married by then, Danny.”

“As a slave? Right. Just in case, you might want to consider a new wardrobe. Seriously. With the right clothes, you’d be unstoppable.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

A figure across the street caught Danny’s eye. The man was looking around as he walked, acting nervous and suspicious as he approached another man. Danny’s eyebrows furrowed. He’d been watching the street and hadn’t seen the other man appear. As he picked up the photo on the dashboard, he compared it to the new figure as he approached. The image was a match. “There’s our boy. Joey Peanuts.”

“You dress like my father,” Tony said with disdain. As he opened his car door, he added, “Let’s go.”

The pair walked side by side across the street, heading straight for Joey Peanuts and his mysterious friend who was hugging a black briefcase to his chest. The streets were wet and Tony wondered what sort of shoes their targets were wearing. He was already mentally measuring up possible routes the other two might take if they took off running. He thought they would. Danny’s suit stuck out in the neighborhood like a sore thumb. He might as well have been wearing a police uniform.

“Crap!” called Danny, as he pointed to Joey. “I got him.” Before he was done speaking he was already in a full run, Tony right at his side, his eyes glued onto the other man, following his moves as if he were prey on the Serengeti.

“Stop!” yelled Danny. “Baltimore PD!”

“Freeze, dirt bag,” called Tony as he was closing in. “You can’t outrun me. I’m wearing tube socks! I majored in Physical Education at college. You don't have a chance.”

Tony followed the man at a dead run, gaining with every step. Halfway through a weed infested lot, Tony lunged, grabbing the man’s shoulders and pulling him to the ground. Tony intentionally took the man down hard, as he’d learned a forceful show of strength was usually the best approach with criminals. As the two men fell to the ground, the black case slipped from the runner’s grasp. As Tony rolled the man over, he felt a strike to his jaw and instinctively drew his gun, flipping off the safety as he pointed it at the man’s face.

“I said freeze, dirt bag!” he yelled. 

The man looked up into Tony’s eyes, and Tony immediately felt a wave of heat rushing to his cock. His face flushed. The man below him raised up his hands, showing that he was giving up. Then he smirked, which only prompted Tony’s face to turn even redder. He wasn’t used to criminals turning him on, but this man, there was something about his eyes. Those mesmerizing blue, blue eyes. Tony couldn’t help but sit there on top of the other man’s groin and stare into those hypnotic blue eyes as they both caught their breath.

The man below him said nothing. He only stared back up at Tony, smirking. After a couple more minutes passed by, he arched his back, pressing his own hardened cock upward against Tony’s. Swallowing hard, Tony tried his best to hide his reaction, but the other man smiled. He knew he was turning Tony on and he was obviously very much enjoying that fact.

As soon as Tony caught his breath, he lowered his weapon, latched the safety and placed the gun back into his holster. Reaching for the man’s wrist, Tony slapped on the handcuff then rolled the man over, pulling his arms down behind his back and cuffing his other wrist to the first. As he patted the man down, searching for weapons, Tony admired the man’s musculature. He was certainly in good shape for a man going grey.

Glancing around, Tony saw the black case and grabbed it before helping the suspect onto his feet and reading him his Miranda rights on the way back to the car. Danny already had Joey Peanuts there, sitting on the curb next to the sedan.

“I called in for transportation.”

Tony nodded and allowed his prisoner to sit on the curb a few feet away from Joey. “No talking, you two. We’ll get to that once we’re back at the station.”

“You’re not even going to tell us why you chased us down?” asked Joey. 

“What did I just say?” Tony said sharply. “I said, we’re going to talk about it back at the station.”

“We weren’t doing nothing,” Joey added softly, his eyes dropping to the pavement.

Once they returned to the precinct, Danny took Joey down to booking, while Tony had his hands full trying to get any information out of the man he had chased down. The man smirked and smiled, but kept his mouth shut until Tony took him down to the squad room, well away from Joey Peanuts. 

As Tony sat the man down next to his desk, the man leaned in close and whispered, “I’m NCIS, Special Agent Gibbs, working on an undercover assignment.”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah? That’s a good one. I’ve never had a crook claim to be a cop before. What agency are you with again?”

“NCIS.”

“Naval Criminal Investigative Services,” Tony mused softly.

“You’ve heard of it.”

“Yeah, I have.” Tony smiled. “Right. I guess I will have to let you go, then. Hey Danny,” Tony said, seeing his partner approach. “This guy’s a cop. A Navy cop. Says he’s with NCIS. Stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Services.”

“Yeah, I know what it stands for,” said Danny.

“You’ve heard of it?”

“Yeah. NCIS handles stuff for the Navy and Marines.”

“And just how do you know about it?”

“Me? I’m in the Naval Reserves. Really DiNozzo, you need to get out more.” Danny rifled through some papers then scribbled down a number and passed it over to Tony. “Here’s the number. Call them up and see if they know this guy.”

Taking the slip of paper, Tony began dialing. “What was that name again, Special Agent?”

The man continued to smile. “Gibbs. G-I-B-B-S.”

It only took a few minutes for Tony to confirm the man’s identification, after being emailed a photo for confirmation. A few clicks of the mouse brought up the information. The face in the photo glared back at him. Those brilliant blue eyes. Then it hit him. Gibbs. Special Agent. Undercover work. NCIS. The only reason he knew what NCIS stood for was that Wade had told him that was where the Gunny had gone to work at after leaving the Marine Corps, running undercover missions in Europe.

“Well, it’s confirmed,” he said to Danny. “The guy’s a cop. A Navy cop. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

“Oops, we’re sorry, Agent Gibbs,” said Danny as he released the handcuffs. “Maybe next time you’ll remember your identification.”

“That’s Special Agent Gibbs. You don’t do a lot of undercover work, do you?” Gibbs asked.

“Do you?” Tony asked. “You just got arrested.”

“I let you arrest me.”

“Let? Ha! I chased you half a block and I had you down like a hungry lion on a winded gazelle,” said Tony. Looking up at Danny, he continued, “Am I wrong?”

“No,” Danny replied.

Gibbs remained silent, but smiled back at them like he was the master puppeteer calling all the shots.

“Alright, Special Agent Gibbs,” Tony continued. “We’re working a homicide. Joey Peanuts left his prints all over the crime scene. We think he’s our guy.”

“What’s your beef with him?” asked Danny.

After a brief discussion, Tony realized Gibbs was using them. “You wanted to get arrested. What’s a better way to earn instant bonafides than getting grabbed on the street by the local cops? Navy Guy. We don’t like getting played. Having said that, well played.”

It didn’t take the three of them long to exchange information and discuss their plan for interrogating Joey. Gibbs was released as Tony and Danny spent hours with Joey, pushing for information on the homicide. After working together, Danny and Tony had their act down perfectly. They began to leave, after threatening to lock Joey up for twenty to thirty years. Then Joey started talking.

Within minutes, Joey began unraveling the story, the details of his job as a courier and admitting he worked for a man who laundered money. He still denied any knowledge of the murder, only admitting he was in the car, speaking to his boss. A few minutes later, Tony led Joey across a verbal path divulging his next scheduled meet with his boss.

Early the next afternoon, Danny and Tony found themselves in a surveillance van, watching as Joey paced the sidewalk. Tony laid down the rules as he checked their communication system. Joey’s brow betrayed his worry, but they hoped his boss would misread the sign, or miss it completely.

“Do this right, Joey, get him to admit to the murder and you might get by with only probation for this. Screw it up and you and your boss might be sharing a cozy little room behind bars together for the next twenty years.”

“I got it, I got it,” said Joey as he held tightly to the briefcase they’d given him.

As the pair took a short break, Danny held up a small ring box. “Look what I found on the floor. This fall out of your jacket? What’s going on, Tony? You thinking of proposing to Wendy?”

Taking back the small box, Tony smiled. “Actually, I already did.”

“What? Did you go through channels? Get permission? Does she even know you’re a slave?”

“She said yes, Danny. What’s the point of going through all that paperwork if she was going to turn me down? The ring is a bit small, though. I have to get it resized.”

Danny rubbed his hand over his chin as his eyes glanced over to check on Joey for a moment before turning back to Tony. “Are you crazy? Really? Have you gone completely insane?”

“Wendy’s great. What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is that you are a slave, my friend. You can’t get married without permission from your rightful owner. Without it, she can sue the city for breach of contract.”

“What would they care if I get married?”

“It complicates things. And the fact that you never told her that you’re a slave, Tony, she can cause a lot of trouble.”

“Danny, it’s okay. She loves me. It’s going to be fine.”

Shaking his head, Danny sighed heavily. “I have a real bad feeling about this, DiNozzo.” 

“You could congratulate me.”

“Sure, man. Congrats. I hope it works out.” Danny snapped photos as a dark sedan pulled up close to Joey. “That could be our guy there. Civilian clothes. Are you recording this?”

“He walks military. His haircut is military. Why does it feel like we’re doing the Navy cop’s job for him?”

“Because we are. Admit it, he’s smarter than us.”

“Not necessarily smarter. More devious I think,” said Tony. “I don’t like the way he’s using us to do his dirty work.”

“But you respect him.”

“Respect him? I bow down to him. He’s good, Danny. He’s really good.”

After the meet, Danny and Tony took the tape back in and played it for Major as he browsed through the photos they had taken. Danny sat leaning forward attentively, while Tony settled back in his chair, his feet resting on the desktop until Major knocked them off.

“That’s good stuff. I’d like to have ballistics tying this all together, but that sure sounded like a confession to me. Why didn’t you bring him in? Sounds like enough to proceed.”

“That Navy Guy, Gibbs, asked us not to,” Danny replied. “He wanted to do a little more investigation on his end, to see if he can ID the guy and find out if he’s working with anyone else.”

Tony’s cell phone rang. “That’s him.”

Major nodded as Tony and Danny left the room.

“What do you have?” Tony asked, holding his phone to his ear.

“His name is Lieutenant Ian Floyd,” said Gibbs. “He’s a dispensing officer at a Navy payroll office in Quantico.”

“Puts him in the perfect place to launder money. Do you think he had accomplices at the base?”

“No, no, looks like just Floyd.”

“We’ll check to see when ballistics will be back.”

“It’s done.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Yeah, it’s done. I had the evidence transferred here. Matches the same type of gun as Floyd has registered to him. Once we get the weapon, we can make sure it matches exactly, but I’m betting he’s our man.”

“Hey, Navy Guy! First thing, that was our evidence. And secondly, if it was just transferred, how is it done already?”

Before Gibbs replied, his cell phone rang. “I have to take this call.”

“Wife?”

“Nope. Divorce Lawyer.”

Tony flipped his phone shut and turned to Danny. “Navy Guy has ballistics done already? We’d be waiting well over a week. I told you this guy was good.”

“Intimidating. Smart. I bet he’s tough to work with.”

Tony smiled broadly. “I think he would be very interesting to work with. Think of how much you could learn from him. The Navy Guy, Special Agent Gibbs. Did you see those blue eyes? I could get lost in those,” Tony mused.

“Yeah? What about Wendy?”

“Who?”

“Wendy. Your finacee? Oh wait. You’re a slave, so you can’t get married without permission, which you don’t have. And hell, speaking of being a slave, it’s not like you can decide to go yipping after Gibbs’ heels like a puppy dog. Despite your obvious man crush.”

“What? Man crush? I don’t have a man crush. I simply respect him. He gets results. You have to admit his work is impressive.”

It took a couple of days of patrolling the streets and checking with sources, but they finally spotted their quarry.

“There he is,” Tony called as he jumped out of the sedan and began running after Floyd.

“I’ll get the back door,” yelled Danny, as he shifted the car into gear.

A couple blocks later, Tony had chased Floyd into an alleyway, gaining on him with every step. “You can’t outrun me. I played varsity football at college.”

Halfway down the alleyway, Floyd stopped, turned and pulled a gun, pointing it at Tony’s chest as he caught his breath. “Stop right there. I want out of here. You let me walk or you’re going to be a dead man.” 

“You’re still carrying that? Is that the same gun that you used to kill Franklin? I have to tell you, thanks, man. You've saved us from having to track down the murder weapon.”

“I’m serious.”

“So are we,” Danny said as he stepped out of the shadows behind a dumpster, his gun drawn and pointed directly at Floyd’s head, only inches away.

“So that’s how it’s going to be?” asked Floyd as he lowered his weapon and held his arms to the side as he surrendered.

“You got that right,” said Tony, already stepping forward to take the gun.

Flipping out his cuffs, Danny slapped them on Floyd’s wrists. “Good job, DiNozzo. Now you have a real good reason to call Gibbs back.”

Back at the precinct there was a stack of paperwork for Tony to go through, while Danny accompanied Floyd through processing. “It was a good bust,” Tony mumbled to himself as he filled in the report. “But something doesn’t feel right.”

Later in the day, Tony disappeared into the basement file room with the Franklin case files, repeatedly going over everything there was and replaying recent scenes in his mind as his thoughts churned through the images and information.

Before heading home, Tony stopped at Giovanni’s to grab a pizza, then he dialed Manny’s number. “I’ve got pizza. Giovanni’s.”

“Sounds great. We’ve got plenty of cold beer in the fridge. Are you okay? You sound a bit down.”

“I’m fine. I was hoping you’d be home. Hoping we could talk a bit.”

“Sure thing, Tony. For Giovanni’s I’d stay home even if I did have plans to go out.”

“Be there in a few minutes.”

“Just make sure the pizza’s still hot when you get here.”

Before Tony arrived at their apartment, Manny had two bottles of beer out of the fridge and ready to open. After taking his first slice of pizza, Manny sat down and asked, “So, what’s going on?”

Tony sighed then took a bite of pizza, chewing it slowly and swallowing before he answered. “Just a few days ago, everything seemed to be going so right. I bought a ring for Wendy. An engagement ring.”

Manny instantly straightened in his seat. “Bought? There’s not a jeweler in town that takes slave credits.”

“I got it at a pawn shop. I bought some electronics for credits and took them down to the pawn shop along with the receipts. We made a deal. But the ring is too small. I have no clue how I’m going to get it resized.”

“So, quite obviously you haven’t even asked for the paperwork to request permission to get married. Am I right?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you ever told Wendy that you are a slave?”

“No. Not exactly. It just never seems to be the right time. You know?”

“I know you’re headed for a heap of trouble if anyone at the precinct finds out.”

“I told Danny. He found the ring when it fell out of my jacket pocket.”

“You’re worried about Danny?”

“No. Not about that. He’s my partner. You have to do right by your partner. And he always has. At least, I always thought he had been straight with me.”

“But?” Manny tried to draw the information out while Tony chewed on another slice of pizza and stared at the apartment wall before him, his eyes unfocused.

“This case we’re working on. Something just doesn’t smell right. Things just aren’t adding up quite right.” Tony took a long drink from his beer and turned to face Manny. “I think Danny might be a dirty cop. It’s the only thing that makes sense. We took this guy down, Floyd. When he saw Danny, there was something in his eyes. Recognition. So I checked out Floyd’s phone records. There are at least two dozen calls to Danny’s cell in the last few months. There is only one reason Danny wouldn’t have mentioned it.”

Manny nodded slowly. “He’s in on it.”

“Yeah. Somehow, some way, he’s in on it.”

“You’re going to have to confront him.”

“I know. I just don’t know how. Or where.”

“The sooner, the better. And don’t do it at the precinct. Get him alone. This is something you don’t want to be overheard and misunderstood. Just in case you are wrong.”

“I just can’t do it on patrol. I won’t be able to stay in the same car. Not if he’s a dirty cop.”

“If he is, do you think he’s going to admit it to you?”

“How else can you explain the phone calls? I’ve seen the records. He can’t deny it.”

“Tony, I am sorry. I know Danny’s done a lot for you. I know he’s always treated you right, as an equal.”

“It doesn’t make this right,” answered Tony as he drained his beer.

“I don’t envy you your task,” Manny admitted. “Ratting out another cop, that’s the worst.”

“Especially with him being my partner. I have to hear it from him, though. I need to know why.”

“You have to do it tonight, Tony.”

“Tonight?”

“It’s eating you, man. You have to end this. Go to his house and confront him before it consumes you.”

Nodding in agreement, Tony dropped his half-eaten slice of pizza back into the box, wiped his mouth and hands on a napkin, then put his jacket back on and headed for the door. “Don’t wait up.”

It was a short drive to Danny’s house. Before going in, Tony sat outside in his car for several minutes, letting the words play through his mind. What should he say? What would Danny say? Forming his hand into a fist, he pounded his steering wheel. “Damn it, Danny. Why?”

Eventually he stepped out of the car and walked up to the house. The door was unlocked, so Tony took a deep breath then turned the knob and walked inside.

“What the hell, Tony, were you raised in a barn? Close the door. It’s freezing out there.”

“DA says we have enough to charge Floyd.”

“You came over here to tell me that? You could have called.”

“I came over because of what I saw in Floyd’s eyes when we busted him in that alleyway.”

“Yeah, what was that?”

“Recognition. He knew you. It didn’t make any sense. I pulled the phone records. You two, you’re a couple of chatty Cathy’s aren’t you? Two dozen calls in the last few months. There's only one reason you didn’t mention it.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“You’re a dirty cop, Danny. You knew what was going down and did nothing about it. What did he pay you to look the other way for murder?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Don’t lie on top of it.”

“I didn’t know about the murder, I swear. I only sent potential clients to him. If they used him to launder money, I got a kickback. I didn’t know anything about the murder. He didn’t seem like a murderer to me. I met him at a bar, months ago. We talked. He seemed okay. It was nothing, just an easy way to pick up extra cash. Are you going to turn me in?”

“I don’t know.”

“Look, I’m going to take a walk. If you’re here when I get back, maybe we can work through this. If not, I guess I’ll have my answer.”

Tony stayed behind after Danny grabbed his coat and left out the back door. There was no easy solution. Tony didn’t want to work with a dirty cop, but he didn’t want to turn in his partner either. As he stood in the silent room, he heard something outside the front door. Instantly raising his gun, he took a firm stance, pointing his weapon toward the open doorway.

“I’m in a shoot first, ask questions later state of mind,” he called loudly.

When he saw Gibbs walk through the front door, Tony lowered his gun. “Are you following me?”

“No. Not you.”

“How did you know?”

“I didn’t, but I had a gut feeling there was something more. What are you going to do about it? He’s your partner.”

“I don’t know. I really don’t know.”

Stepping closer, Gibbs handed him a business card and patted his shoulder. “You, come see me tomorrow at my office. We’ll talk.”

Tony took the card, stared at it and nodded. “Yeah.”

After Tony made it home, he started packing up his things. He still was uncertain what he was going to do. Danny had been good to him, better than most. But what he did was wrong and Tony knew he couldn’t just smile and forget about it. “Damn it, Danny. We were a good team. Why did you have to fuck that up?”

A light knock to his door frame grabbed his attention. Turning, Tony saw Manny standing in his boxers, clearly sleepy.

“Sorry if I woke you.”

“I was wondering how things went. I guess you confronted him.”

“Yes, I did. He said he solicited clients, but knew nothing of the murder. He met Floyd at a bar, months ago. They set this all up with Danny getting a kickback for anyone he sent Floyd’s way.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. I can’t work with him anymore. I can’t be his partner. But I hate to be the one to turn him in. Nothing worse than a slave cop that rats out his partner,” said Tony as he added another pair of jeans to his suitcase.

“You’re not thinking of running, are you?”

“No. Where would I go? I have some days off coming. I’ll call in sick if I have to. I’m going to go talk to Gibbs tomorrow. He’s smart and he knows. Maybe he can help me find an answer.” Looking up, Tony paused for a moment then walked toward his bedroom door and grabbed Manny by his shoulders and smiled. “Manny, my friend, let me buy you a drink.”

Manny watched as Tony pushed past him, heading to the kitchen. “Tony, you’re insane! It’s four in the morning and I have to be at work in a few hours.”

“Ah, you get plenty of sleep and I need someone to talk to,” explained Tony as he grabbed two bottles of beer, handing one to Manny after he opened it.

“Fine, what’s up?”

“Did I ever tell you about the Gunny?” Tony began, taking a long drink as he waited for Manny’s reply.

“Gunny? No.”

“I met him in college. He served in the Marines with my friend’s dad and they came down to watch a game together. The four of us met for dinner. The next morning, he was watching me work out. I don’t know, but it’s like I was getting some sort of weird vibe from him. I felt drawn to him. Then I got sold into slavery and I kept seeing images of him, especially when things were bad.”

Manny raised one finger as he rose from his chair. “Hold that thought,” he said as he headed for the refrigerator. When he returned, he placed the Giovanni’s pizza box onto the table and flipped the lid open. 

Tony smiled as he grabbed a slice from the box and took a bite. “When I started getting used sexually by guys, I don’t know. It wasn’t all bad. I wouldn’t call myself gay, but maybe bi. I enjoyed being with some men. When I worked undercover, I really bonded with the others, Eric and Paul. It was more than sex, too. I really loved those guys. But still, when we had sex, I would see the Gunny. I would fantasize about him.”

“Did you keep in touch with him? All this time?”

“No. Not at all. It was Eric and Paul who encouraged me to call Wade, my friend from college, and ask him about his dad’s Marine buddy. When I did, I found out that he had left the Marines and was working undercover in Europe for NCIS. Then I let him go. I had to. I thought I would never come across him again.”

Smiling, Manny waggled his index finger at Tony. “He’s the Navy Guy, isn’t he? Mr. Blue Eyes?”

“Yeah, Gibbs. Those eyes. When I chased him down that first day, I tackled him and I felt it. My body felt it. Instant hard on. And he knew it, too. He was playing me and I knew it, so I tried to pretend it didn’t happen. I hadn’t thought about him in a couple of years. I really never thought I would ever come across him again.”

“And now?”

“I don’t know. Suddenly, I just. I want to be with him. I want to work with him and learn from him. And get naked and do all kinds of crazy things with him.”

Manny laughed. “How are you going to pull that off?”

“I don’t know. I am going to go see him tomorrow. He doesn’t act like he remembers me from college, but he’s the sort of guy you think would remember every face.”

“You, my friend, have a serious man crush.”

With a smile, Tony tapped his empty beer bottle. “That’s what Danny said.”


	22. Gibbs' Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs chooses Tony to be his new partner at NCIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 was originally posted March 9, 2012.

Although Washington DC was barely over an hour away, Tony needed time to think. Major had approved his request to take a few days off. After sleeping late enough to avoid all possible rush hour traffic, Tony loaded a couple bags into his car. Before leaving, he programmed the address from Gibbs’ card into his GPS and set off.

The day was beautiful and sunny, warm enough to drive with the window down and let the breeze ruffle through his hair. Tony slipped in a CD and tried to clear his mind of all the troubling thoughts. Instead, he conjured up images of Gibbs and his pending divorce. He wondered what sort of woman Gibbs was married to and what had gone south in their relationship. He certainly didn’t want to make the same mistakes she did.

After the drive, it only took him a few minutes and a smile to sweet talk his way into an early check-in at the motel, even though he was paying in slave credits. The young woman at the counter was a slave, too, and cute. Batting her eyes at him, she smiled and blushed just a little as she handed over his room key card.

Closing his eyes, Tony relished the warm spray from the shower that splashed and trickled its way across his skin. As he rubbed the soap into a foam and spread the lather over his body, he took note of his physique. 

Running was his main choice for exercise as it allowed him to feel a certain sense of freedom, as well as time to check out the neighborhood and the beautiful women around town. With a smile, he also admitted to himself that there was more than one occasion when he had appreciated the attributes of many fine looking men, as well. He also worked out at the precinct gym, but had to be careful of who else was around.

Quickly opening his eyes, he jammed his fist against the tile wall. “Why do I have to be a fucking slave?” he wondered aloud.

As he washed his hair, Tony thought about Danny, Wendy and Gibbs; his partner, his fiancée and his fantasy. He was done with Danny, he knew that. He couldn’t work with the man on another case without losing all self-respect. If he ratted Danny out, things would only be worse. Wendy didn’t even know he was a slave. How could he have kept that from her?

“Just never seemed to be the right time,” he mumbled to himself. “And Gibbs. What about Gibbs? Why did he invite me here?”

After his shower, Tony dried off then wrapped the towel around his waist as he began unpacking his things. He had brought a suit and carefully laid it across his bed. He had met Gibbs when the man was working undercover. What would he normally wear? Wouldn’t a Federal Special Agent be a suit guy?

His head shaking with indecision, he returned to the bathroom and carefully styled his hair. It was as long as Major let him wear it before making him get it cut. He’d argued for it, insisting that it helped him make the street informants feel more at ease when talking with him. Tony often pointed out that he was the most successful detective when it came to getting the word from the street.

“I’d be good at this. If I were a freeman I would be admired for what I’ve accomplished. Baltimore would feel lucky to have me,” he said to his reflection. “Maybe they do,” he suggested as he watched his shoulders shrug in the mirror. “It’s just that, it doesn’t mean as much to a slave.”

Once he was satisfied with his hair, he glanced over the other clothing he had brought. His favorite jeans. They fit him perfectly, like they were tailor-made for him. One leg at a time, he slipped them on, then pulled on a black t-shirt, tucking it into his jeans. 

“Leather!” he said to himself as he experienced the eureka moment. “Guys in law enforcement like guns, and they like leather.”

Looking at his gun, he debated whether he should take it or not. He didn’t want to leave it behind and he had always liked the look and feel of the shoulder holster. There was something he enjoyed about the feel of the concealed weapon so close to his skin and knowing it was there, while others were completely unaware of its presence. It gave him a sense of security and a sense of empowerment.

Finishing his outfit, Tony pulled on a pair of running shoes and his designer sunglasses. Standing a few feet away from the full length mirror, he admired the look. Just for fun, he flipped up his collar and smiled. Then he dabbed on a bit of cologne. 

“Look out Gibbs, I am headed your way.”

As he walked to his car, he wondered if he should call ahead. Then he remembered how Gibbs practically ordered him to come see him. Surely the man was expecting him.

It took him a few minutes to drive over to the NCIS building. When he was stopped at the front gate, he merely mentioned Gibbs’ name and was immediately directed to the visitor’s parking area.

Once inside, he went through a security check point, where they questioned his gun until he pulled out his badge. The guard checked the computer for his appointment and handed him a visitor badge. “I’ll have to call an agent down to escort you up,” he was told.

It didn’t take long before a man about his age showed up. The agent was wearing a suit and tie. Tony momentarily cringed inwardly then reminded himself that he didn’t actually work here. He was visiting on his day off.

The elevator had barely opened when he saw Gibbs striding across the office, coffee in hand. “I’ll take him from here,” Gibbs said as he motioned for Tony to follow him.

Tony slipped his sunglasses off. “I’m not a fan of the orange.”

“I didn’t ask you here to critique our décor.”

“Yeah, then why? You going to ask?”

“No,” Gibbs replied as they walked down a deserted hallway together.

“I’m leaving it alone. It was wrong, way wrong.”

“He’s your partner.”

“Ex-partner. I’m not going to turn him in. I don’t want to be the cop who snitched on his partner. No one else in the precinct would ever trust me again. I can’t go back. I can’t work with him anymore. Hopefully in time his conscience will lead him to do the right thing. Or Floyd might turn him in, you never know. I don’t know what I’m going to do, though. Maybe being a cop isn’t for me.”

Without missing a beat, Gibbs smacked the back of Tony’s head. Tony stopped in his tracks. “Gibbs, did you just assault me?” he asked as he turned to face those mesmerizing blue eyes.

“I don’t have many rules. One is that you don’t waste good. And Tony, you’re very good.”

“Thanks. That still doesn’t help me though. I can’t go back to Baltimore,” Tony said as he rubbed the back of his head. 

When Gibbs began lifting his hand again, Tony stood fast, but asked, “You’re not going to make a habit of head slapping me, are you Gibbs?”

Instead of a slap to the back of the head, Tony nearly melted into the firm hand that cupped his cheek for a brief moment before patting it reassuringly. If Gibbs had left his hand there a moment longer, Tony was afraid he would have embraced the man and licked his neck, but Gibbs pulled his hand away and pointed to the door behind them.

The sign on the door read: “Human Resources, Agent Application Division”.

“Gibbs, you’re a devious man.”

“I’ve got vision and the rest of the world is wearing bifocals,” said Gibbs as he quickly walked away.

“Paul Newman, _Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kid_. Nice one, Boss.”

Tony watched as Gibbs disappeared around the bend at the end of the hall. When he turned around, he read the sign on the door again, then placed his hands against the door, tilting his head forward until it touched.

“What should I do? What should I do?” he muttered to himself softly. His thoughts swirled through his mind. He knew he had to get away from Baltimore and now he knew for sure that Gibbs wanted him. But did Gibbs know he was a slave? Did it matter? How could he make this happen? Did he want this to happen?

Once again his hand reached for the spot where Gibbs had head slapped him, then to the cheek where Gibbs had tenderly patted it. Did he want this? “Yes, I want this,” he said firmly, taking in a deep breath. As he turned the door handle and entered the room, he flashed his smile.

The woman behind the desk looked up from her computer. “May I help you?”

“Yes, thank you. My name is Anthony DiNozzo Jr. Special Agent Gibbs brought me down here to get an application.”

The woman smiled in disbelief. “Gibbs? Good luck with that,” she said as she pulled a packet out from a stack behind her. “Do you have a pen?”

Leaning his hand against the desk, his eyes momentarily dropped to the floor. He hadn’t really thought about this. Even thirty minutes ago it hadn’t crossed his mind he would be filling out an application for NCIS today. “I must confess, I don’t. Gibbs asked me to visit him today. He hadn’t really mentioned anything about me applying here. We just worked on a case together up in Baltimore. I’m a Homicide Detective, in Baltimore. I thought he wanted to wrap up that case or something.”

“That’s fine,” she said as she pulled one from the pen holder on her desk and handed it to him.

“Thank you.”

Tony was thankful he had a good memory. Perhaps he didn’t have the exact dates and addresses all memorized, but he knew the months and years. He even had several examples of cases he had worked on, always keeping in mind things to brag about himself with, just in case anything went suddenly south for him. Every month he updated and added to the memory chip he kept hidden in the spine of his bible, constantly reviewing the information in case the chip ever went missing.

When he read the questions asking why he was looking for a new job and leaving his old one, he tapped the pen against the table until the woman at the desk looked up at him, obviously annoyed.

“Sorry,” he said quickly before returning his eyes to the paper. _‘Looking for a greater challenge’_ , he wrote. _‘I have always admired the Navy and the Marines and look forward to serving them and my country’_.

Once he was satisfied with the entirety of his application, after proofreading through it three times, he stood up and cleared his throat then took the few steps over to the desk and handed the application back to the woman.

“Will they call me?” he asked hopefully.

She was already picking up the phone. “With Gibbs? I’ll let him know. I’m sure he’s already set an appointment up with the director for you. Have a seat. It will be a few minutes.”

Tony nodded and returned to the chair. Rubbing his hand across his jaw, he began to wonder about Special Agent Gibbs and wished he had done a little more research. What was the guy into that he had such power? How could he have set him up for an interview with the Director of NCIS before he knew Tony would even fill out the application? Before Tony even knew he was being considered for a job? 

Because he’s Gibbs, Tony thought with a nod. Tony knew he was already hooked by this man who endlessly intrigued him. Whether by design or fortune, Tony felt that destiny was pulling the pair together.

Up in the Director’s office, Gibbs waited until Director Morrow was off the phone. “You told me I could pick my new partner. I found him. Anthony DiNozzo Jr.”

“Who?”

“Anthony DiNozzo Jr, Sir. He’s a Baltimore Homicide Detective. I just finished working a case with him. He’s good, Director. Very good.”

“The Floyd case?”

“That’s the one.”

“I still want to talk to this DiNozzo.”

Gibbs smiled as the phone rang and nodded as the Director picked it up.

“Who is ready for his interview? Okay, I’ll send Gibbs down to get him.” After the director hung up, he looked at Gibbs and shook his head. “You set me up. Again! And you still have to take this Vivian Blackadder.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes and wrung his hands. “I don’t need a rookie.”

“Non-negotiable, Jethro. You take your DiNozzo and this rookie. Work with them. After a few months we will meet and review their futures. Look, Jethro, Vivian’s brother served on the USS Cole and their father is an Admiral. He has friends in high places and she thinks she can do this.”

“She’s average. At best. And her sole reason for coming to NCIS is to get revenge for her brother’s death. She has no other focus.”

“Make her or break her, Jethro. I can’t fire the girl, if you get my gist.”

Gibbs nodded slowly. “Yeah, I catch your drift, Director. I’ll go get DiNozzo.”

It didn’t take long for Gibbs to make his way to the Human Resources office and poke his head inside the door. “Let’s go,” he said, motioning Tony through the door.

“What now?” Tony asked as Gibbs led the way to the elevator.

“Now you get to talk to the Director.”

“How did you set me up for an interview with your Director when you hadn’t even discussed this with me? What if I was happy in Baltimore?”

Gibbs smiled and chuckled as the elevator door opened. After the pair stepped in, Gibbs flipped the switch to stop the car. 

“Look, my last partner took another assignment a few months ago. The Director has been on me to get another one. He said I could choose. I haven’t found an agent yet that I really wanted on my team. I hadn’t met anyone I really wanted to work with, until I met you. I have a free rein to choose. The only reason you have to interview with the Director is that you’re not already an NCIS agent. He’ll approve.”

“Because he owes you?”

“No. Because I wouldn’t bring anyone to him that he might turn down. The only bad thing is that we’re stuck with a rookie agent. She has family connections so we have to give her a chance.”

“It’s cool. I can work with a chick.”

“What about the first time she screws up and you or I get shot?”

“Well, I guess that would kind of suck.”

“I don’t like spoiled little daddy’s girls, DiNozzo. And this one is hell bent on revenge.”

“Did you just let something about your soon to be ex-wife slip out?” teased Tony.

Turning back to the panel, Gibbs released the car. “Nope. It’s one thing to marry them and another to work in the field with them.” Turning back to Tony he confided, “It’s not all women. There are some great female agents out there.”

“Just not this one.”

“I have a bad feeling about her.”

“Your gut again? Maybe you need an antacid,” suggested Tony.

As the elevator door slid open, Tony felt another slap to the back of his head. “Hey Gibbs, where are you going to be when I have brain damage? You’re going to be stuck with a chick who churns your gut without a buffer between the two of you.”

Gibbs smiled and led the way to the Director’s Assistant’s desk. “Anthony DiNozzo, to see the Director,” he said as he handed the packet to her, then turned and walked away. 

As she rose to her feet and headed toward the Director’s door, his Assistant nodded toward the chairs. “Have a seat Mr. DiNozzo. It will be a few minutes.”

While he waited, Tony’s eyes wandered around the space. Feeling fidgety, he bounced one leg and then the other, politely smiling when the Director’s Assistant caught his eye. He really wanted to go to the railing and observe the bullpen area. If possible, he wanted to watch Gibbs at work. Tony thought about asking, but didn’t want to be down the hall when the Director was ready to see him.

Twenty minutes later, Tony watched as the Director’s Assistant picked up the phone then glanced at him as she hung up the line. “The Director will see you now,” she said as she led the way to the door and opened it for him.

Tony’s eyes wandered for a moment, it was a nice, large office.

“Anthony DiNozzo? I’m Tom Morrow, the Director of NCIS. I’ve heard some great things about you. Please, have a seat.”

Tony smiled as he thought of joking about the Director’s name, but fortunately thought better of it, holding his tongue and letting the Director speak first.

“Have we met before? I’m usually pretty good with faces and there is something familiar about yours.”

“Not that I recall, Director.”

It was an hour later when the Director had Tony escorted to the front door and called for Gibbs. “Did you know he’s a slave, Jethro?”

Gibbs’ expression fell. “What?”

“Anthony DiNozzo Jr is a slave, owned by the City of Baltimore. I take it you did not know.”

“No, I pulled his record, but there was no mention that he was a slave.”

“It can’t be in his work record. It would be too easy to claim discrimination. Still, can you work with a slave?”

“Director, he’s good.”

“Is he that good? Good enough that you are willing to take him on as a long term partner?”

Gibbs thought carefully for a couple minutes before nodding. 

“I’m not a fan of the whole slavery thing and I know you aren’t either. Most of the slaves here at NCIS sold their soul for an education. When they retire, they’ll be free. DiNozzo is a lifer.”

“He told you?”

“Yes, he told me. I also ran him in the system to verify his ownership. I will make the call, Jethro, if you are sure about him. I don’t want to bring him on if you might decide that you don’t want a slave as a partner in a couple weeks or months. Some of the other agents may look down on him simply because of his status as a slave.”

“He’s the best I’ve seen in a long time, Tom. I will work with him. He has a passion for police work. It’s in his blood. He's smart. You should see him in action.”

Sitting back, the Director nodded. “Okay, I will make the call.”

After his meeting with the Director, Tony drove back to his motel then walked to a deli he had noticed a couple doors away. He discreetly asked the cashier if they accepted slave credits before placing his order. There was no law stating that a business had to accept slave credits and he didn’t want to be caught in an embarrassing situation. Taking his lunch back to the motel, he sat on the bed, eating as he watched television.

The knock at the door woke Tony shortly after ten. Yawning, he headed toward the door and peered out the peephole to see Gibbs outside.

“Gibbs! How did you find me?”

Pushing his way into the room, Gibbs quickly eyed the space as he replied. “I’m an investigator.”

Scrubbing his hand through his hair, Tony remembered the earlier head slap and reminded himself to be prepared in case Gibbs tried that again. Although, part of him hoped Gibbs would. Grabbing the remote, Tony muted the television and took a seat on the bed, while Gibbs settled into the chair.

“Why are you here?” asked Tony. “What did the Director say?”

Gibbs’ eyes held fast onto Tony’s. He was searching. “He said he would call Baltimore’s Chief of Police and ask if you’re for sale.”

Dropping his eyes to the carpet, Tony nodded slowly. “I will be. If not today, then soon.”

“Yeah? Why is that?”

Smiling, Tony looked back into Gibbs’ eyes. “I told you Gibbs, I can’t work with Danny anymore. And I can’t be the cop who snitched on his partner. I’ll talk to the Captain and he’ll see that they have to let me go.”

“You mean, sell you? Why didn’t you tell me you’re a slave?”

“It’s not the sort of thing that’s easy to tell people. Besides, you’re an investigator. I’m sure you checked me out before asking me to work with you. How did you miss that little tidbit of my life?”

“It never crossed my mind. It’s not in your job records. Apparently if a anyone makes any note of it, you, or rather, your owner could claim discrimination if you don’t get offered the job.”

“I wasn’t always a slave.”

“Really? The Director said you were a lifer.”

“Now, perhaps, but not when we first met.”

Gibbs chuckled. “It wasn’t that long ago, DiNozzo.”

“When I was in college, you came to visit with my frat brother’s father. You were in the Marines together back then, on leave. His name is Gibson.”

“I remember Gibson. Good man. Good Marine.”

“We met for dinner on a Friday night. The next morning, you showed up to watch me practice football. You stayed for the game.”

“I like football,” Gibbs admitted. “I used to play a bit myself.”

“Ah, so you don’t remember me?”

“I was impressed with your work on the case, DiNozzo. You have good instincts and a drive to succeed. That is why I want you on my team. I just want to know one thing. Do you want this?”

“Police work may not have been my career choice if I had remained a freeman. My father sold me into slavery after I graduated from college. I didn’t have a choice. I was purchased and trained to be a police officer. I have always tried my best. If I had remained a freeman, this would not have been my career choice, but I can honestly say that I have grown to love the job. And I’m pretty good at it. So yes, in answer to your question, yes, I want to work with you at NCIS. I admire you and I think I could learn a lot working under you. Well, with you. You know what I mean.”

“I told you before, the Director said I could choose my partner. I don’t care much for this whole slavery thing and I wouldn’t want to have someone forced to work on my team. I had to be sure it was something you wanted. I want you to be sure.”

“I've never been more certain of anything in my life,” Tony promised.

Rising to his feet, Gibbs nodded his approval. “Good. Tomorrow we go talk to your boss.”

Blinking with surprise, Tony asked. “Tomorrow?”

As he opened the door to leave, Gibbs turned and smiled Tony’s way. “No time like the present, right? Time to get you started on your new career.”

Leaning back, Tony relaxed. He stared at the ceiling thinking about his future and working with Gibbs. He could not stop smiling.

The next day Gibbs followed Tony back to his precinct in Baltimore. They headed directly for the Chief’s office. Tony felt drained when he recognized the brunette standing with the Chief just outside of his office. As soon as she spotted him, her hands went to her hips, anger flashing in her eyes.

“This is how you tell me? Tony? You couldn’t have mentioned this before?”

Holding his hands in front of his chest protectively, Tony searched for words. “I wanted to mention it to you, but it never seemed to be the right time. I’m sorry. So very sorry. Really.”

Gibbs stood a foot away, his eyebrows raised as he observed the interaction.

“You could have told me before you asked me out,” the brunette steamed.

Tony chuckled as he began to walk over to her and the Chief’s office. “But if you recall, Wendy, you asked me out. Remember? And it seems to me that you were the one who brought up moving in together. Am I right?”

“That was before I knew you were a slave. You weren’t a slave the first time we met. You can take this back,” she said pulling the ring off of her finger and tossing it in his direction.

“Look, Wendy, I was going to tell you.”

“Yeah? When? When they put collars around our children’s necks?”

“I never thought that far ahead. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said, his voice softening with each word. Tony watched Wendy storm away then turned to face his Chief, who quickly ushered Tony and Gibbs into his office.

“I’m really sorry about that,” Tony began.

“Proposing to a free woman without requesting permission first?” asked the Chief.

“That, too. But I meant that she came down here. I’m sorry you had to hear it from her.”

“If you were staying, there would definitely be some punishments in your near future, however, I had a call from the Director of NCIS. I take it you’re Special Agent Gibbs?”

“Yes,” Gibbs answered.

“Director Morrow called asking if we were interested in letting Anthony move on, if we would consider selling him to NCIS.”

“And?”

“I’ll tell you what I told him. It seems that neither of you deal much with the buying and selling of slaves. All sales must go through the Auction House. By law each slave has to be inspected and tested each time they are sold, just to ensure they are being properly cared for. So, we discussed what a probable value of Anthony would be. I have agreed to send him to the Auction house, but there is always the possibility someone else will bid on him.”

Gibbs kept his eyes glued onto the Chief and nodded slowly.

“With that said, Anthony, you are relieved of your duties here. Go home, pack. I’ll send someone tomorrow to escort you to the Auction House.”

“That soon?” asked Tony.

“I’m sure your thoughts and your heart are already focused on NCIS. You’re no good to us here. Especially now that your ex-fiancée has made a very vocal announcement in the office. I can’t have other slaves thinking they can sidestep the rules like you did. You’re done here.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“One thing though, Anthony. How did you get her a ring?”

Holding the ring between his forefinger and thumb, Tony looked at it and smiled. “Pawn shop. I bought some other stuff and traded for the ring. Only problem was that it was too small for her. I had no idea how I was going to find someone to resize it for me. Turns out Wendy knows a jeweler who offered to resize it for free.”

The Chief nodded then shooed the pair out the door. 

“Do you like pizza, Gibbs?” Tony asked as they crossed the parking lot.

“I prefer steak, but I like pizza.”

“Follow me. We can stop for pizza and beer then head for my place.”

“Sure.”

Manny was home when they arrived. Gibbs carried the beer, while Tony balanced two pizzas with one hand as he opened the door with the other.

“Giovanni’s! I’d know that smell anywhere,” said Manny after inhaling deeply.

“Gibbs, this is my roommate, Manny. Manny, Gibbs. Looks like I may be working with Gibbs at NCIS soon.”

“Really? You spoke to the Captain?”

“Better than that. His Director spoke to our Chief. They’re sending me back to the Auction House tomorrow.”

Manny blinked his eyes in surprise. “So soon?”

“Yeah. I sent Wendy a text that I was going to be leaving Baltimore soon. And why. She sort of flipped out and wound up at the Chief’s office this morning.”

“Ouch!”

“Yeah. It wasn’t pretty.”

After observing the other two for a couple minutes, Gibbs spoke. “So how does this whole thing work? They send you to this Auction House and NCIS has to bid on you?”

“Pretty much,” replied Tony. “It’s not a big deal. I’ve been through it before.”

“We all have,” added Manny as he gave Tony a fist bump.

“What happens to your car?” asked Gibbs as his eyes wandered around the room, settling on the television and sound system. “And all your other stuff?”

Manny wiped a smear of sauce from the corner of his mouth then took a swallow of his beer. “Although the City could keep anything they wanted to, most owners allow slaves to take their personal items, or at least most of them. Some limit it to clothing, some will ship out everything a slave has purchased.”

“Ah, so you are a slave, but you still get paid for the work?”

Tony nodded. “We do. Owners are not required to pay slaves for their work, but they are required to supply food, shelter, clothing, health and education to their slaves or pay them enough to cover those things. Baltimore gives us credits equivalent to what they pay our freemen counterparts. That's much better than most.”

Tony watched Gibbs’ eyes as thoughts churned through his mind. He hoped Gibbs would be able to get past the fact that he was a slave and consider him more of a partner.

After a couple beers and three slices of pizza, Gibbs excused himself, saying he had to get back to work. Tony walked him out to the parking lot and watched as he drove away.

“I can see why you’re attracted to him,” Manny said once Tony returned to the apartment.

Tony smiled. “He said he didn’t remember meeting when I was in college. He remembers the trip and hanging out with his Marine buddy.”

“But he doesn’t remember you?”

“He said he just likes football and used to play himself. That’s why he was out watching us practice.”

“And you believe that?”

“I guess I have to. He seems like a straight shooter. I think he would have told me if he remembered me. Why wouldn’t he?”

Putting down the crust of the last slice he was eating, Manny wiped the crumbs from his hands and stood up. “You know what you have to do now, right?”

“Pack?”

“Go spend all your credits! They’re not transferable. Once you head to the Auction House, anything left in your accounts goes back to the city.”

“Then let’s go shopping.”


	23. A Shock Onstage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes another trip to the Auction House and wonders if NCIS will actually be his new owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 was originally posted March 18, 2012.

It wasn’t long before Tony and Manny had spent their way through all of Tony’s credits, including one last shared meal of pizza and beer. At Manny’s urging, most of what Tony bought were suits, shoes and other articles of clothing. Manny’s point was that clothing was the one thing most owners always allowed their slaves to keep. 

They spent most of the credits at a tailor shop on fine suits, shirts and ties. The tailor took Tony’s measurements and they agreed that the tailor would call Manny when the suits were ready. Tony would drive back to Baltimore to pick the suits up if he could. If not, Manny would pick them up and ship them to Tony.

“Best of both worlds,” Manny insisted. “You get all these new tailored suits and you don’t even have to pack them yourself!”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, that will leave more room for DVDs.” When his cell phone rang, Tony glanced at the name and pushed the phone back into his pocket.

“That’s the third time. Who is it? Danny or Wendy?”

“Danny,” admitted Tony.

“Maybe he wants to make amends.”

“It’s too late.”

“You’re going to have to clear the messages out before you turn the phone back in.”

Tony grinned and chuckled. “No, I don’t.”

Grabbing Tony’s arm lightly, Manny pulled him to a stop. “Just listen to them. You don’t have to respond.” When Tony’s expression changed, showing the pain and betrayal he felt, Manny held his hand out. “Then hand it over. I will listen to the messages.”

“Why?”

“I want to know what he has to say. He’s hurt my best friend and caused him to leave.”

“That’s not exactly true.”

“And I still have to work in the same precinct with him.”

After putting his cell onto speakerphone, Tony began playing Danny’s messages. The first two were simple messages asking him to call. The third one was longer. _“Tony, look. I heard you were being sent back to the Auction House tomorrow. I really didn’t want to leave things between us like this. I am sorry. You’ve been the best partner I’ve ever had. And I was lucky and fortunate to have that opportunity. Anyway, if not now, then I hope one day we can clear things up between us and I would be honored to be your friend. I truly appreciate everything we had. See you. Bye.”_

“Sounds like he wants to make amends,” said Manny.

Shaking his head, Tony replied, “It’s too late. Talking to him will only rip the scab from the wound.”

“He does sound truly remorseful.”

“It’s time to move on. He took the wrong path. It’s up to him to get back on the right trail. If I call him and tell him it’s okay, what reason does he have to change his ways? He’s going to have to pull himself out of this one. He has to make this right himself. I can’t help him.”

Staying up late, the pair talked, drank beer and packed Tony’s things into his car. As the sun broke early the next day, the two hugged and said good-bye.

“Anthony DiNozzo, you’re going to be tough to replace, as a detective and especially as a friend and roommate.”

“I won’t be far. Maybe we will work together on a case sometime.”

“Perhaps we will.”

Manny smiled and waved as he watched Tony drive away from the parking lot for the final time.

A few minutes later, Tony arrived at the precinct and turned in his cell phone, badge and gun. One of the officers was assigned to accompany him to the Auction House. It was an officer from a different division. Tony had seen him around, but had never worked directly with him.

“Just follow me out there,” said the officer. 

“I get to drive my own car?”

“Sure. It’s better than tying up a tow truck for half the day.”

Tony had packed his stereo and DVD equipment into the trunk, while the backseat was crammed full of CDs, DVDs, clothing and shoes. In the passenger seat were bags and boxes filled with bottled water and snack foods. Manny had insisted on it saying Tony would never know where his next meal was coming from or when he’d get a chance to go to the store. 

In the past, Tony had been driven to and from the Auction House in vans or trucks. The slave vans especially were not designed to give the passengers a good line of sight. This was the first time he could truly get an idea of the layout and massiveness of the complex. It reminded him of an airport. The large signs looked newer and soon split into ‘ _The Slave Training Center_ ’ and ‘ _The Franklin Auction House_ ’. Tony had never known it had an actual name beyond ‘ _The Auction House_ ’. He snickered as he recalled the slaves nickname for it: _The Suction House_ , supposedly because being sold would suck the life right out of you.

Closing in on the buildings, Tony stayed within a couple car lengths of the officer in front of him, not wanting to get accidentally separated. The route they took followed the signs to the ‘ _Slave Owned Property Drop Off Area_ ’. They entered a large parking lot, following the signs to a check-in point.

A guard came out and directed Tony to a parking spot. After parking and locking his vehicle, Tony returned to the guard and the officer, turning over the key to his car. The guard took a short walk around the car, video taping it then filled out a sheet and gave it to the officer.

“The lot never has less that three employees on the clock,” the guard explained. “There are also multiple cameras around the lot. None of the cars are entered or moved while the slaves are here. The video I just shot will be used if there is any claim of suspected damage or items missing from the vehicle. That paper is your receipt for the property. You take that down to the main office and turn it in when you drop the slave off. The key will be in a sealed envelope until the slave’s new owner picks up the property.”

Tony watched as the guard sealed the key into an envelope, which the guard and officer both signed. Then the officer nodded and shook the guard’s hand then motioned for Tony to get into the patrol car. “I guess this is it, DiNozzo,” he said.

Nodding slowly, Tony replied, “Yeah, I guess it is.”

A few minutes later, Tony was dropped off at the processing center. There was a short wait before he was escorted back to an office and checked out by a doctor.

“Looks like you're on a fast track schedule here,” mentioned the doctor.

“What does that mean?”

“They want you in this weekend’s auction. Go ahead and get settled into your room. This afternoon, they will set you up for a haircut and photo session then run you through the usual tests to update your scores. Looks like you will have a short stay with us this time around.”

“I really don’t mind,” said Tony with a smile. His thoughts meandered into images of Gibbs coming to pick him up and take him to his new home. Perhaps he could live with Gibbs. The man’s wife must have left recently, so there should be enough room. Tony salivated at the thought of actually sharing a room and a bed with Gibbs. It was possible the man wouldn't want to sleep alone and it was a fine thing for Tony to daydream about it.

Once the doctor finished his tests and entered the data into the computer, he rose from his seat and led the way to the door, opening it for Tony and nodding for him to walk through. An attendant was there, directing Tony to the next stop where he would pick up his clothing, shoes and bedding.

He remembered this from last time he was at the Auction House, following the blue line of marking tape laid onto the floor. The system had become faster, more polished and efficient. As he traversed the hallway, his thoughts drifted back to his first visit here, when he was leashed and treated badly. Holding back the tears that threatened to dampen his eyes, he swallowed deeply and inhaled fully, holding the air for several seconds before releasing it. It was better now. He had to move on. 

His next stop was at the attendants’ office. Once there, he handed over the small slip of paper he had been given.

“Hi, Anthony. My name is Alan. I’m one of the advisors in this section. Come along and I will show you to your room and answer any questions you have.”

A déjà vu sensation hit him. Memories of meeting Cole crossed his mind. He looked around the office, but didn’t see Cole. “Sure thing,” he said.

Alan led the way, almost bouncing in his shoes like an overly hyper puppy wanting to play. It wasn’t a long walk from the office. The room he was taken to looked familiar. Tony was certain every slave room was identical, except for maybe the paint color. He liked to imagine the women had rooms of pink, lavender and yellow. The rooms he had seen in the mens section were painted tan, blue or green. There was a basket of supplies on one of the shelves, similar to the ones he had been given on his previous stays.

Setting his things onto the bed, Tony took in a deep breath and sat down, facing Alan. “Already feels like home.”

“Good,” Alan replied. Before saying another word, he went over to a monitor near the bed and turned it on.

“Ah, the computers are back in the rooms.”

“Yes and no. You have limited access to music, movies and TV shows and also your personal schedule. We had a lot of scheduling mishaps when we removed the computers from the rooms. It seems like some people rather sleep in than get up, get dressed and head to the Learning Center to get their schedule for the day.”

“I can imagine.”

“You can check your schedule here, but to get in and change things, research anything or take classes, you will still need to go to the Learning Center. It is preferred that you use this room to relax and sleep in, but spend most of your waking hours taking classes or working out or at least doing something productive with your time here.”

“I can’t imagine I will get much done here this time around, since I’m supposed to be in this weekend’s auction.”

“That is true,” agreed Alan. Picking up a small remote, he clicked through a couple screens on the monitor then brought it over to show to Tony. “It’s fairly simple. On, off, volume, mute, radio, television and schedule. When you first turn it on, it will automatically bring up your schedule. As you can see, you have an hour to rest up before lunch then you’ll go through some written and physical tests this afternoon. After that, you can shower then head over for a haircut and a photo shoot.”

“That’s a busy afternoon!”

“It is. After that you have three days to relax and train as you wish and then you will be moving on to your next home. Any questions for me? Do you remember your way to the Learning Center and Cafeteria?”

“Yeah, I think I still remember my way around. No other questions for now.”

“Good. Well, if you need anything or have questions later, come on down to the attendants’ office anytime.”

“Thank you.”

The cafeteria hadn’t changed much. The food had improved since the early days. After his meal, Tony headed over to a room where he was scheduled for his regular tests then had an afternoon break for a snack and time to change into a T-shirt, shorts and athletic shoes before taking on his physical tests.

After a shower, he headed over to have his hair cut and styled then on to his photo shoot. That had changed as well. For his first photo shoot, it reminded him of getting his picture taken at the DMV for his drivers license. His hair had been lightly styled and he had been set against a blue background where they took one face shot and one full body shot, no clothing allowed.

This time, there was a stylist on hand who studied his face carefully before making recommendations. After Tony’s hair was carefully cut and styled, the stylist applied a touch of makeup to accent his features. At the side of the photo room, there were racks and racks of clothing of all sizes, everything from casual to black tie. The stylist led Tony through the racks of clothing pulling out different shirts, slacks, shorts, shoes and jackets, never asking Tony for a size or any preferences of style or color.

One at a time, Tony tried on the outfits as he was directed then put up with the stylist fluffing his hair, fitting the clothing just right before physically moving Tony into position in front of the camera and posing him like a life-sized Ken doll. Instead of one background, there were now other options along with several props available for use, each one selected by the stylist and the photographer.

Occasionally discussions would arise between the pair, but whenever that happened, it was generally resolved by the stylist walking over to Tony, running his fingers through Tony’s hair, making a minor adjustment to his pose or changing a prop before insisting everything was absolutely perfect for the shot. 

At the end of the shoot, the stylist waved Tony over to a computer where the photographer was uploading the digital photos. The main one on the page was a full figure shot of him wearing a suit and tie, with a pale green background. They also flipped through the other shots had been taken. Some were face shots only, others with casual clothing and also a couple nudes.

Taking in the entire page, Tony noticed other tabs beyond the one with the photos, like the ones labeled _Education_ , _Test History_ , _Work History_ , _Vitals_ and _Ownership History_. “Is this the actual web page the buyers see?”

“Yep,” replied the photographer as he nodded and arranged the photos he had taken onto the page. Without pausing or looking up, he adjusted their sizes and arranged them until he was satisfied. 

“You’ve never seen one of these pages before?” asked the stylist.

“Never,” Tony answered, leaning in to show his interest.

Once the photographer was finished, the stylist allowed Tony to take the seat and click through the different pages. He briefly visited each of the tabs.

“It’s good that your owners each kept you for over a year.”

“Is it? Why?”

“If a slave is sold too often, even if it’s only once in less than a year, prospective buyers may be wary that there is a problem with the slave. Maybe they are difficult to handle or too slow or too lazy. A lot of slaves seem to suffer from depression.”

“Gee, I wonder why?”

The stylist glared at Tony for a few moments before speaking again. “Well, we have another slave ready to go, so you’ll need to leave now.”

Tony nodded and noticed there was another stylist in the room poking through the racks of clothing with a slave close at hand. Following his stylist out of the room, Tony saw there was another slave waiting to be processed. As he headed for the door he noticed that the stylist who had worked with him was now giving his full attention to the next slave. 

Over the following three days, Tony spent much of his time jogging. It was something that he had always enjoyed. The training center had a few outside trails for walking and jogging as well as an outside track and an inside track for use in bad weather. 

While he ran around the outside track, Tony could imagine he was back in college and free again. When he ran, there was no one to tell him what to do or how to do it. With the fresh air to breathe and rustling through his hair, he soaked in the warm sun shining down on him. Time was on his side as he had no where else he was scheduled to be. At least, not until this weekend’s auction. The collar rubbing against his neck was the only rough reminder that freedom was just an illusion.

Waking up at six am on Saturday, Tony took one last jog in the coolness of the early morning. This time he pounded his way around one of the outside trails. Only a few other slaves were out this early. When his eyes met with another’s, he smiled and nodded, trying to pretend they were freemen taking an early morning run around a local park.

After working up a sweat, Tony relaxed with a long, hot shower and imagined how things would be working with Gibbs at NCIS. Gibbs was smart, on the top of his game and powerful. There was an invisible magnetism that drew Tony to Gibbs and he wanted more, wanted to be closer. Closing his eyes, he imagined sharing a steamy shower with Gibbs and found himself hard and in need of a hand job before stepping out and drying off.

A quick breakfast quelled his hunger, but he hoped they still had snacks in the waiting area. He could have eaten more, but his stomach was rolling with nervousness. It finally hit him that there was no guarantee that NCIS would be the highest bidder, or even that they would bid on him at all. 

An uneasiness stole his breath as he left the main area behind and made his way over to the Auction House. Within a few minutes of his arrival, he was hustled back to another room where his hair was styled, his body oiled, makeup lightly applied to his face and was given the standard Auction House garb of beige shorts and sandals. The thick leather collar still felt like it was chaffing his neck, but he had high hopes that it would soon be gone.

It was difficult to sit still in the waiting area, but Tony did his best. Every few minutes, he rose and paced around the room attempting to avoid anyone who wanted to engage him in conversation. A feeling of dread overwhelmed him and he was worried whether this would be the best or worst day of his time as a slave. 

Butterflies flittered in his stomach as his group was lined up and marched into the first viewing area. The other members of the groups remained in the back as they were each told to strip, one by one, and were sent to walk a runway in front of prospective buyers. Tony still found it demeaning to have to strip down and walk out in front of a group of strangers completely naked. 

On his first trip to the Auction House, he remembered they had to wear chains around their waists, their wrists chained to their side. Now they were only warned to leave their arms down at their sides and not to cover anything up. Handlers remained with them, giving them orders on what to do. 

As Tony walked out front alone and unclothed, he kept his eyes raised up above the crowd. He did not want to make eye contact. It was easier to pretend no one was there, gawking at him like he was a sideshow freak. 

Before he turned away, he saw a couple grey haired men looking up at him. Director Morrow was wearing a suit, while Gibbs was at his side dressed more casually in jeans and a polo shirt. Tony subconsciously sucked in his stomach and puffed out his chest then turned and walked swiftly away. He wanted to get himself into his shorts and away from the crowd before too many people noticed his hardening cock.

Prospective buyers shuffled around the different areas of the Auction House. There were lodge boxes complete with food and drink servers catering to the wealthy as they sat at linen covered tables. There was an extra fee to sit in this area. Some potential buyers chatted in open spaces or waited in lines to order food or beverages, while others stood up front shouting out their bids or waited for the slaves they were interested in to be led to the viewing area, so they could make their final choices.

Gibbs almost turned away as he leaned in to whisper to Director Morrow. “Why did we have to come back here? We already know we want DiNozzo on the team.”

Keeping his voice low, the Director replied, “You should know what he’s gone through.”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass about his past or that he’s a slave. I know he has what it takes to get the job done.”

“Jethro, you should understand your team. You should understand what makes them tick. A little understanding can go a long way in certain situations. With him on your team, there will be times your life may depend on his reactions. You need to know him and everything about him.”

Gibbs grudgingly nodded, knowing the Director had a point in what he said.

The pair moved along to the next section, which was another viewing area. Some of the same people moved into this section with them, while others remained behind to watch the next group come through. The difference with this section was that the slaves walked out before the crowd one by one, but this time they wore their shorts and sandals.

Again Tony saw Gibbs and the Director. This time he made eye contact with Gibbs and flashed a smile his way. The smile quickly faded away when Gibbs met his eyes and his expression didn’t change. While walking back to the group, Tony felt the nervousness rise again and he prayed the day would end soon. What if Gibbs changed his mind? What if seeing Tony at the Auction House and wearing a collar convinced him that he did not want a slave on his team?

Pressing a hand against his stomach, Tony attempted to calm himself with deep breaths as his group waited just off the main stage. His hands were trembling when the handlers lined them up in the order they would go to the stage. Alternately balling his hands into fists then shaking them out slowly eased his jitters. He remembered collapsing onstage before and he did not want to repeat that performance.

Finally his time came. One of the handlers motioned for him to move up to the side of the stage where he watched while another slave was being bid on. Once that auction ended, the handler sent Tony onto the stage. The announcer’s voice boomed through the sound system, announcing his name and his slave number while his statistics page appeared on a large screen behind him and on the many monitors staged around the Auction House.

At the center of the stage, Tony struck a pose and smiled as he heard his name called again, along with the opening bid. As he scanned through the crowd searching for Gibbs and Director Morrow, a motion in the box seats caught his attention. Among the groups of wealthy business men drinking and chatting, one had quickly snapped his head around when Tony’s name was called.

Tony froze and felt his knees go weak when he recognized who it was staring back at him: Anthony DiNozzo, Sr.


	24. Twenty-Four/Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony moves into his new situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 was originally posted May 21, 2012.

A feeling of numb paralysis ebbed throughout Tony’s body. Suddenly it seemed impossible for him to move or think. Sounds became muddled in his ears as he focused on his father, watching him lean over, speaking to the man beside him, who in turn, spoke back. Tony tried to swallow, but found himself unable to. His throat felt raw and dry.

It wasn’t until a Handler stepped forward, grabbing his arm and wrangling him off to the far side of the stage, that he realized the auction was over.

“Who?” Tony asked softly. “Who won the auction?”

“Some guy in a suit. You will find out soon enough.”

Other Handlers kept him moving and he soon found himself back in his room. He knew what the wait was. His new owner had to come up with the money to settle up what he owed to the Auction House. Remaining in his room, Tony tossed and turned on the single bed worrying about his fate until one of the section advisors came to his room and insisted he go to the cafeteria and eat.

“I’m not really hungry,” Tony said.

“Go on. You’re obviously preoccupied with wondering who your new owner is and what will be expected of you once you’ve been picked up. I see it every week. Your body still needs food for energy. You don’t want to show up at your new home so hungry that you pass out, do you?”

“I suppose not,” Tony acknowledged as he rose from the bed. “How late are they allowed to pick slaves up tonight?”

“I think up until one hour after the auction ends. A lot of slaves aren’t picked up until Monday when the banks open. Don’t worry about it. Try to relax and ease your mind. I’m sure you’re going to be fine in your new home. And until they pick you up, you should make sure you’re staying in good shape. You still have open access to the Learning Center, the Fitness Center and of course the Cafeteria. Once you’re picked up, you never know how long of a drive it will be before you get another meal.”

“I know.”

Tony stumbled through the rest of the weekend, mostly lost to his thoughts. He kept waiting for the word to come through that his new owner was there to pick him up. In an attempt to cheer himself up, he tried to convince himself that his father was feeling remorseful for selling his son into slavery. Or perhaps it was only intended to be for a few years and now he was here to purchase Tony and set him free once more. 

Considering his future, Tony decided that if his father had purchased him with the intent to set him free, that wouldn’t be so bad. Then he could go to work for Gibbs, but as a freeman rather than as a slave.

Then his thoughts turned darker. After all, his father had been the one to sell him into slavery. Now that he’s been conditioned as a slave for a few years, maybe his father was there to purchase him back as a house slave. Or something even worse. Tony had heard rumors of owners forcing their slaves into fights or prostitution. Who could tell what his father was up to?

Minutes ticked by at a painfully slow pace, dragging into hours. No one called for him all day Sunday either. Tony still managed to go out for a run and to eat a bit. As another sleepless night dragged by, Tony decided to jog around the inside track at the gym, keeping his pace numbingly slow as he attempted to clear his mind.

Finally able to sleep, Tony found himself awakened Monday morning by one of the advisors. “They’re coming to pick you up today,” he said cheerfully. “You should grab a bite to eat quickly. You don’t want to keep your new owner waiting.”

Tony felt his mouth go dry, but he forced himself to get up and get dressed. Within minutes, he was following the advisor through the corridors at a brisk pace. The advisor escorted him to the cafeteria, waiting while he ate a quick breakfast. Then he was led to a room where he was expected to wait while the sale was finalized. The thought of being sold made his stomach churn. Within minutes he was up and pacing the room.

The outside doors of these waiting rooms had a punch key lock. Once the sale was finalized, the buyer was given the room number and a code to open the door. Tony swallowed hard when he heard the lock click open. Standing firmly, he looked the man in the eye. The man was dressed in a dark suit and a tie.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked, motioning toward the door.

Tony mulled over several thoughts. What if he said ‘no’ and sat back down? What if he pushed his way past this man and through the open door, then kept on running? His eyes dropped to the floor for a brief moment before he looked up and replied, “Sure.”

The man led the way to a black car with tinted windows and opened the back passenger door. Tony paused for a couple seconds before getting into the back seat. There was no one else in sight. A sudden motion caused Tony to jump. The driver reached over to unbuckle the collar around Tony’s neck and tossed it to the ground. Without a word of explanation, he walked quickly around the car and pulled away from the curb.

“My things,” Tony said loudly. “I had a car and clothes.”

The driver looked at him in the rearview mirror. “They’ve already been picked up.”

A question stuck in Tony’s throat. He wanted to ask who his new owner was, but he couldn’t manage to put the words together. He wasn’t even certain this driver would tell him anything even if he did ask. He wondered if this man was also a slave. There was no collar visible, but the man obviously was a chauffer and not an owner.

If his father had bought him, this would be typical. Sending a car rather than picking Tony up himself. Fighting back a few tears, Tony remembered his school days, when a car and driver showed up to whisk him home. Neither parent, just a hired driver opening the car door for him. 

Other kids were jealous at the opulence of the DiNozzo lifestyle, while Tony was envious of kids who had parents and siblings who truly cared about them, hugging them tightly at their reunions. Even when he finally arrived home, his parents were often gone. Out to dinner, out to an opera, or out with business associates. He couldn’t count the times he came home alone and went to bed without a hug or a word from his parents. They always seemed to be too busy for him.

Turning his attention to the landscape, Tony attempted to identify his whereabouts. They mostly stuck to highways for the first hour then turned into a more commercial area. When they pulled through a security gate, Tony sucked in a deep breath of air. Once they stopped, the driver came around the car and opened the door for him. Remaining in his seat, Tony looked at the massive brick building before him.

“Go on in,” the driver urged. “Just give them your name and they’ll tell you where to report in.”

Tony’s legs felt weak as he stood up at the curb. After nodding to the driver, he headed into the building. “Anthony DiNozzo, Jr.,” he said to the security guard inside the door. 

After scanning the computer, the guard handed Tony a pass to clip onto his shirt. “Go on up. They’re waiting for you.”

Tony made his way to the elevator then got off at the floor he remembered visiting before. Surveying the maze of cubicles, he knew who he was looking for. A moment later his eyes met with Gibbs’, as he was standing at the edge of a row of cubicles, talking with two other men.

Breaking off the conversation, Gibbs made his way to Tony, coffee cup in his hand. “Glad you could make it, DiNozzo. You do remember where the HR office is, right?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“You have a stack of papers to fill out down there and then you report back to me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Don’t call me ‘Sir’. Gibbs will do.”

“Thank you, Gibbs.”

It had been a long time since Tony had to fill out so much paperwork. He’d never had to fill out forms that asked if he were a slave or a freeman or who his owner was. Pressing down hard on the pen, he tried to control his breathing. Usually he could take almost anything in stride, but sometimes the pain of betrayal caught up with him. A vision of his father’s eyes came back to him and the anger flared just a little. A few deep breaths and stretching helped. When he noticed the secretary looking at him oddly, he smiled quickly then returned to filling out the forms. 

Address? He had no address. “Um, do you have slave housing or what?” he asked.

“Oh, I don’t know,” the woman replied. “I don’t think so.”

“Then do I get a pay advance so I can get an apartment or a motel room?”

Picking up the phone, she promised, “Let me find out. I know we do have forms for pay advances, but usually it’s for people who have been here for a while.”

Tony shrugged it off and went back to his paperwork. Once he had everything filled out, he handed the file back to the woman behind the counter. 

“Okay,” she said cordially. “Do you have an office number or cell phone where I can reach you? In case I need more information?”

“They sent me here first. I can get a number back to you once I get a cell. I know I’m working for Agent Gibbs, if that helps.”

“Gibbs doesn’t like to deal with this sort of thing. Why don’t you just drop off your number when you have one, okay?”

“Sure thing,” Tony promised with a smile as he stepped out of the HR office.

Back upstairs, he found Gibbs behind his desk. “That desk over there is yours,” he said, nodding to the desk diagonally across the aisle.

“How many on the team?” asked Tony as he glanced over the other desks.

“Viv sits there, next to me, where I can keep an eye on her. The desk over there is for TAD Agents or probies. I have a schedule here for you. Before you can get a badge and gun, you need to pass a few tests. There’s a physical, a psych evaluation and you have to qualify on the shooting range.”

“Easy breezy,” said Tony as he took the list from Gibbs. “How do I get to these appointments?”

Gibbs tossed a set of keys to him. “Your car is in the employee lot, the row closest to the building. I trust you can locate own car without me holding your hand.”

“I guess I wouldn’t be worth much as an investigator if I couldn’t.”

“Probably not,” said Gibbs as he went back to his paperwork. Without looking up, he waved his hand, shooing Tony toward the elevator. “I’ll see you in the morning, DiNozzo.”

Clutching his keys in his hand felt good. At least they were familiar to him. They belonged to him. Glancing across the employee lot, he spotted his car quickly and made his way over to it. His belongings were still inside, just as he and Manny had packed them, including the box of snack foods Manny had insisted he buy.

“Bless you, Manny!” he exclaimed as he opened a bag of chips and another of beef jerky. Tony hadn’t eaten since breakfast and anything that would fill his stomach was quite welcome at this point. 

Before he started his car, he looked through the schedule Gibbs had given him and began programming the addresses into his GPS. He smiled when he noticed his car now had an employee parking sticker in the corner of his windshield. Gibbs must have put it there for him.

A few minutes later, Tony pulled away from the lot. He didn’t want to drive too far away as he didn’t know how long it would take to get an advance on his pay. His car still had well over half a tank, but he knew he’d have to drive to all of his appointments the next day.

Using his GPS, Tony located a nearby park and made his way there. Still sitting inside his car, he took stock of the food he had and the bottled water. Not knowing how long this would have to support him, he calculated his store into daily rations, then divided those into meals and snacks. His stomach dropped. It didn’t look like nearly enough food for him to live on, especially when he wanted so much to impress his new boss. Perhaps some of his new co-workers would offer to take him out to lunch or dinner?

Later in the evening, Tony dug out a tank top, running shorts and running shoes, deciding to jog around the park. As he did he smiled at the other park goers and learned the trail. After jogging around the park twice, he walked until his body cooled down then found a bathroom where he did his best to wash up using hand soap and paper towels.

Pausing for a couple minutes, he looked at himself in the mirror. With prodding fingertips, he studied his own face. “You’re not getting any younger, Anthony,” he said softly. His thoughts wandered off to his old age, wondering what would become of him. He wondered if he would wind up back at the senior center part of the Slave Auction compound. Thoughts of Captain Corbitt returned to him, remembering when the Captain was explaining to him about the hospital and senior care at the center.

Cupping his hands, he splashed cold water over his face, noticing the sprouting stubble. “With any luck, maybe I’ll get shot before I get too old.”

After wadding up the damp paper towels, Tony easily made the shot into the trash can before heading back to his car at a brisk walk. Unable to sleep in his car, Tony drove until he spotted a park bench and settled onto it, using one of his sweatshirts as a pillow.

In the morning, he rummaged through his things and packed up a small kit including his razor, styling gel, deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste then headed back to the park’s rest room only to find the door locked. Jiggling the handle didn’t help at all, but pounding his fist once against the door made him feel just a little bit better.

Sitting in his car, Tony nibbled absentmindedly at his fingernails while he considered what to do. A few minutes later, he started his car and headed back to NCIS. He knew there was a fitness area with showers there and he hoped it was accessible before working hours. 

Following the directions on his GPS, he wondered what time Gibbs usually came in and how late he stayed. When he had shooed Tony away the day before, he still had a stack of papers on his desk and looked like he was well prepared to work until past dark.

“I guess that’s how you get away from that glare from the skylights,” Tony half mumbled to himself as he yawned. “Ridiculous!”

Tony was happy to find he was allowed on the lot and into the building. He still only had a temporary access pass. “I’m new here,” he told the security guards at the entrance. “I work for Gibbs. Thought I’d check out your fitness center before work.”

The guards looked him over, checked their computer and allowed him to pass. They still made him send his garment bag and gym bag through their scanner.

“I don’t have my gun, yet,” he told them. “Hopefully today.

“Sure kid, just make sure it’s holstered with the safety on when you come through security.”

“Right, thanks for the tip,” replied Tony as he gathered his things. The whole scanner thing mildly amused him as most people likely brought guns through anyway. Well, not the clerks and such, most likely, but certainly the agents.

Finding the building virtually empty this early in the day, Tony opted to skip the trip to the fitness center. He imagined that most employees who did come in this early were just as likely coming in to work out rather than starting their actual work day. 

Stopping at the first rest room he saw, Tony slipped in and hung up his garment bag while he shaved, brushed his teeth and styled his hair. Although he wasn’t going on much sleep, he felt energized by the excitement of starting his new job and spending time with Gibbs. 

Stepping into the largest stall, Tony changed into his suit then walked over to check his image in the mirror. Satisfied, he gathered his things and headed up to his new office. 

After shoving his bags into an empty drawer in the file cabinet closest to his desk, he began opening desk drawers and arranging things. He tried turning on his computer, but didn’t know what the login code was. After a while he decided to get the layout of the building, so he walked the halls, scoping out where everything was. He found many doors to be locked, like MTAC and the evidence areas, some of which appeared to require a laser eye scan to open. “Nice,” he said to himself with a satisfied smile. 

Through his trek he located the finance area, the office of the cyber team, the group that focused on computers and breaking codes, as well as the break room and autopsy, which drew an unsolicited chill from his body. Up one floor he found an open door and wandered in. Obviously a lab, he glanced over the many different machines, computers, tables and other gadgets.

Standing near the entrance, he watched the room’s sole occupant, a woman with dark hair pulled into pigtails, making her way between the different machines, occasionally waving her arms and chatting to herself. Through the loud music and the seemingly random movements, Tony studied her and saw that she was obviously multi-tasking and operating at a fast, methodical pace. 

She seemed to instinctively know when a computer screen was finished with a search, or a machine was done doing whatever her machines did. He found that he enjoyed watching her work, until she grabbed an unlabelled can of something, spun around and pointed it at him.

“Who are you and why are you here?” she demanded, taking a defensive pose.

Tony smiled. She was pretty, very pretty. Her height was accentuated by her platform boots and a mini-skit that made her legs look unbelievably long. She looked like a super hero. And he liked it.

The pair was still silently facing each other when Gibbs breezed by Tony. “What ya got, Abs?”

“An intruder, Gibbs.”

Gibbs stopped and looked back at Tony. “Him? That’s DiNozzo.”

Abby immediately relaxed and took the Caf-Pow Gibbs offered. “Oh, your new guy. Doesn’t he know any better than to go sneaking around and spying on people?”

With a broad smile, Gibbs took her arm by the elbow and guided her over to her computer. “That’s what I hired him for, Abs. Now, what did you find?”

Tony watched the pair interact. After hearing what Abby had to say, Gibbs gave her shoulder a light squeeze and grazed his lips across her temple. As he headed out the door, he crooked his finger at DiNozzo, indicating that he should follow.

“Ah, she’s your girlfriend, right?”

Gibbs slapped the back of DiNozzo’s head and led the way to the elevator. “Nope. She’s our Forensic Scientist.”

“But you gave her a hug and a kiss.”

“Abby’s had a rough life, Tony. She’s lost both of her parents. I love her like a daughter.”

“I saw that she was wearing a collar.”

“Yes.”

“Should I?”

“Should you what?”

“Wear a collar.”

“Up to you, DiNozzo. Personally, I don’t think it would work well on a Field Agent. It would probably cause more problems than not. Abby, she has several collars and just wears them because she likes to. It’s part of her style.”

“I see,” said DiNozzo, feeling more confused than not.

Tony followed Gibbs back to the squad room and sat behind his desk then watched Gibbs as he began scanning through the papers on his desk, organizing them.

“Hey, Gibbs?”

“Yeah, DiNozzo,” replied Gibbs without bothering to look up.

“I guess I need a login for my computer.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you’ll get one after you pass the physical, the psych evaluation and the shooting range tests. After that, then you can come see me.” Pausing briefly, he looked up and added, “I might even give you a couple of other things like a gun and a badge. Maybe even a cell phone so I can call you any time, any day. You won’t have the luxury of punching a time clock on this job.”

“Right.” Taking a look at his watch, he saw it was closer to his appointment than he thought. Especially since he was new to DC and had no idea what the morning traffic was like. It was probably a nightmare.

“Your ass is mine, DiNozzo, twenty-four, seven. Pass those damn tests and get your butt back here ASAP. Understood?” Gibbs called after him.

“Yes, Sir. That is understood.”

“Don’t ‘Sir’ me, DiNozzo.”

“Right, Gibbs, right.” 

Pushing his way into the elevator, Tony was glad to see he was alone. Taking a deep breath, he was painfully aware that the sound of Gibbs’ voice alone had seemingly awakened his cock. Tony adjusted himself as he rode the elevator. “I could certainly live with that. Gibbs owning my ass twenty-four, seven. Oh, yeah. That would be very, incredibly nice.”


	25. A Foot In The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets his NCIS badge and it comes to Gibbs' attention that Tony has no place to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 was originally posted September 15, 2012.

Tony spent the next couple of days running between appointments. There were far more tests than he had suspected he would have to pass. Beyond the physical, there were other medical tests requiring him to go to different labs, psych tests, drug tests and security screenings. The days dragged by slowly as he sat in waiting room after waiting room in between scurrying across town in hopes he wasn’t late to his next appointment.

In the evenings, he relaxed in the park, running to clear his head. Despite his stomach growling, he stuck to his rations. Late in the night, he curled up on a bench to sleep. In the morning, he rose and gathered his things before heading back to NCIS for another day.

Although he didn’t get a perfect score on the shooting range, he knew he had done very well. It was tougher to tell about the psych evaluation and the lie detector test. As the days drew out, he wasn’t sure he would ever pass enough tests to qualify to be a NCIS agent.

One day when he sat at his desk, determined they would never find him acceptable, Gibbs smiled at him as he stepped across the squad room and handed Tony a gun and a badge. “Congratulations!” he said. “Your ass is mine now.”

“I remember. Twenty-four seven.”

“You got that right!”

Tony had seen Viv around, but hadn’t paid much attention to her. Despite Gibbs’ doubts, Tony felt he had to give the girl a fair chance. She was green, but everyone had been at one time or another. Even Gibbs. The thought of Probie Gibbs made DiNozzo smile. At least Viv seemed determined, he just wasn’t sure what exactly she was determined about. Tony sensed she had some issues she was dealing with. He could see how her relationship with Gibbs could become explosive. Tony intended to avoid that route.

As Tony developed a routine around the office and stuck close to Gibbs most of the time, he still checked at the HR office every couple of days. “Any news yet?” he’d ask. “Anything would be helpful.”

“I’m sorry, Agent DiNozzo. Your pay advance hasn’t been approved yet.”

“What about housing?”

“Oh, yes. Well, most of the slaves who work at NCIS signed on for the education opportunities and they get a housing allowance. Perhaps if you signed up for a couple of college courses.”

A smile broke across Tony’s face. “Sure, then I could sleep in the classroom! Great idea, really, thank you.”

Although he had worked on computers before, he had to get a new set of passwords and learn some new software. Abby was the most helpful, when she had time. At least he could work his email. Gibbs’ computer skills were still up for debate. His desk was always stacked with paper files and he always requested Tony and Viv turn their reports in on hard copy.

“He’s dinosaur,” Viv complained one day.

“Yeah, but he’s your boss.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s always right or even the right man for the job.”

“You don’t care for Gibbs much. Why work for him? Why not ask to be assigned to another team?”

“Many people say he’s the best NCIS Agent. Being the best, he gets noticed. He tends to get important cases. He runs a Major Case Response Team. That's big. It’s a good way for an agent to get noticed, Tony. If you can make it working with Gibbs, you can almost write your own ticket.”

“And if you were writing your own ticket, Special Agent Blackadder, where would that ticket take you.”

Viv smiled as she imagined. “I’d be abroad, working on a team that deals with terrorists. My brother was killed on the USS Cole.”

“Oh, Viv, I’m sorry.”

“I won’t stop until I see everyone who is possibly connected to the terrorist group responsible either dead or in jail.”

“But you prefer dead?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t you?”

“I don’t know, Viv. Sometimes you have to learn to forgive and move on.”

The smile quickly left Viv’s face as she rose from her chair. “I don’t want to forget. I want to get every damn one of them.”

“At any cost?”

“At any cost,” she confirmed, before headed out of sight.

With his back to the stairs, Tony busied himself with reports and didn’t notice Gibbs had returned from his meeting with the director. 

Standing unnoticed behind the partition by Tony’s desk, Gibbs asked, “Where the hell is Vivian?”

“She was just here. Probably on a snack run or a potty break.”

“Potty break, DiNozzo?”

“It’s no secret, Boss. Considering you’ve been married before I would think you would know that women spend a lot of time in the restroom.”

“Divorce isn’t final, yet.”

“She’s not still living with you anymore, is she?”

“No! I thought it might get a little crowded with me, her and her lover sharing a bed.”

A chuckle escaped before Tony could stop it. “If you had played your cards right, it could have been a whole lot of fun,” he mused.

Gibbs’ angry glare left no question about how he felt about the situation.

“Here’s the assessment you requested.”

Gibbs took the file and flipped through it as he headed to his desk. Before Tony said anything else, Gibbs’ phone rang. The only thing that seemed to lighten his mood was being called out onto a case. Tony hoped the phone call was a new case for them.

“Grab your gear,” Gibbs yelled as he hung up the phone.

“Right behind you, Boss.”

Viv rolled her eyes, but grabbed her pack as well, joining Tony and Gibbs in the elevator only a moment before the door closed.

“Cutting it close, Blackadder,” chastised Gibbs.

“I’m here. Does it make any difference if I was here three seconds earlier?”

“Yes, it does!”

Tony did his best to be a buffer between the pair and wondered if things were better than before he joined the team. Although he never mentioned it, he had a feeling there was something about Viv that reminded Gibbs of his soon to be ex-wife.

When the sun went down, Tony walked off the NCIS lot carrying a small pack. His gas tank was seriously low and he still had no idea when he’d have credits available to fill it back up. Since Agents were only paid once a month, he still had a few days before he saw anything. The way things were going, he felt pretty certain that his first pay period would be messed up and he’d probably have to find some way to survive another month on the street. 

As he walked with his pack, odors of food wafted by. It was the part of the evening when most people ate. At least the ones who could afford to. Tony’s stomach growled and he dreaded another meal of chips and jerky. He was so tired of junk food he hadn’t brought anything with him. The hunger in his stomach was making him regret his decision.

Sticking to the lamplit alleyways, Tony decided try his skill at dumpster diving once again. The memory of his first few days working undercover in Philadelphia came to mind. Memories of Eric and Paul came flooding back. It hadn’t hit him before how much Abby reminded him of Paul, with her Goth look and bubbly personality.

Using his sense of smell, he tracked his way to the back of a small pizzeria. Searching through the dumpster, he kept an eye out for boxes. There were always a few people who asked to have the remainder of their food boxed, but would forget and leave it behind.

He’d managed to find a box with a little pasta and a couple boxes with three slices of pizza between them. It was the best pizza and pasta he’d had in ages and a million times better than having to settle for jerky again.

“Hey! What are you doing over there?” called an employee coming out for a smoke break.

Instinctively raising his hands, Tony backed away slowly. “I wasn’t hurting anything.”

“You taking a piss on our dumpster?”

“No. No. I was looking for some food.”

The employee looked young, in his teens. Nodding, he acknowledged it was okay with him. “I know what it’s like to be hungry. Are you a slave or free?”

“Slave,” Tony confessed softly.

“Dude, if your owner isn’t feeding you enough, you can file against him.”

“Problem is, I’m owned by the government. Isn’t that a hoot? The system is so screwed up that I don’t have a place to stay or any credits. Who would I complain to? The government? They’re the ones who can’t manage to take care of me in the first place. If I file, it could be months. I’m hoping to start getting some credits or something soon.”

“That so sucks. I’m lucky, I guess. The guy that owns this restaurant bought me. I have to work a lot, but it’s not bad. He treats me pretty decent.”

“And I bet you never go hungry.”

“That is true. I can eat whenever it’s slow. There’s a storage space upstairs. I sleep there with a couple other dudes. I guess we’re supposed to confront anyone who might break in.”

“I won’t break in, I promise.”

Tossing the butt onto the ground, the boy stomped it out. “Look, I can’t make food for you, or allow you to stay here. I can’t mess this up. It’s pretty okay. The owner actually treats us kind of nicely.”

“I won’t do anything to get you in trouble. One night thing. I won’t be back. I promise. Plenty of other dumpsters to check out in this town.”

“No, look. I was just going to say. If we have stuff we’re tossing anyway, I’ll wrap it up and give it to you. It doesn’t need to go in the trash. As long as I’m not messing stuff up just to give you, it should be okay. I mean, we would just toss it all in the trash anyway.”

“I don’t want you to get in trouble for me.”

“It’ll be cool.”

“My name is Tony.”

“Nice to meet you, Tony. They call me Geo.”

“Very nice to meet you.”

“I can’t give you a time, but when it slows down in the evenings, I’ll put something out for you. If you don't show by the last trash run, I'll put it on top in the dumpster.”

“Thanks, really. I truly hope I can repay you some day.”

“No worries, bro. No one should have to be hungry. I hate seeing the amount of food that hits the trash.”

“Thanks, again.” Reaching out, Tony shook Geo’s hand and watched him go back into the restaurant.

One problem solved.

Two days later, Tony left the office after dark. Pulling his raincoat tight, he attempted to ward of the rainfall. “Great,” he mumbled, looking up into the sky as it began to rain harder.

He had no money, which meant no one wanted him hanging around inside their business. Shelters would be hopelessly overcrowded and he was dressed far too nicely for anyone to believe he was homeless. It would be an embarrassment for a DiNozzo to be seen seeking help at a shelter anyway. Just when he was considering going back to the office, his stomach growled.

Flipping up the collar on his coat, he headed toward the pizzeria at a swift pace. Not that it mattered much. He was going to get wet one way or the other. Thinking ahead, he was more worried about where he was going to sleep tonight. It was too wet to grab a park bench. Perhaps he could head back to his car on the lot. It wouldn’t be terribly comfortable, but it would be dry.

The thought of Gibbs finding him asleep under his desk made him cringe. Being a Marine, Gibbs had surely been in worse situations himself. The last thing Tony wanted to do was to be seen as weak or whiny by his new boss. This was his time to shine and to prove himself. 

Despite the moments he attempted to steer a conversation in the direction of whether Gibbs would host him for a while, he’d never succeeded. When it came time to ask, his lungs tightened up and his voice disappeared. What would Gibbs do if he asked? Perhaps turn the glare his way? Would he be disgusted by Tony’s helplessness? 

Tony was certain Gibbs wouldn’t complain if he were struggling through the same plight. The man was strong and fierce. It seemed unlikely that he would ask for help for any reason. When his thoughts turned to finding himself naked and in the arms of Gibbs, he had to smile and push himself forward. Gibbs admired strength and quick thinking. If Tony couldn’t solve his own problems, how would that look to Gibbs? Perhaps he would start rethinking having Tony on his team.

If only he could get into HR at night. Maybe then they’d understand that he needed help. It boggled his mind that his situation didn’t seem all that important to them. He was certain they would feel differently if they were the ones without any credits, unable to provide themselves with a place to sleep, food or gas for their cars.

Waves of rain showered down as Tony waited in the alleyway behind the pizzeria. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply and imagined sitting at a dry, warm table inside, eating something that he had chosen from the menu himself, rather than someone else’s leftovers.

Despite wearing a long raincoat, he felt chilled and soaked through. Before long, he began wondering if the wait in the rain would be worth whatever food Geo could smuggle out for him. 

There was a Chinese place a couple doors down. The smells didn’t entice him as much as the pizzeria’s, but it smelled edible at least. Whenever he saw one of the doors open, he did his best to ensure he was concealed in the shadows. He watched as a few other people lurked in the darkness of the alleyway. 

It was later than usual when Geo managed to make it outside for a break. “Sorry, we’re short handed tonight and the phone is ringing off the wall for people wanting delivery,” he said as he lit up his cigarette.

“No, it’s fine,” Tony assured him. “I’m lucky you bring me anything. I’d be much skinnier if I hadn’t met you.”

“I don’t know about that. Just a little nastier to eat out of the dumpster. Even if the food is in a box.”

“FREEZE! POLICE!” came a loud call.

“Oh, what fresh hell is this?” Tony mused softly as he dropped the pizza box and raised his hands.

Geo coughed and dropped his cigarette, obviously shaken. 

“Just stay where you are. Don’t move,” ordered a uniformed officer.

“We didn’t do anything,” insisted Geo, as he eyed the slightly open door that led back into the restaurant.

While Tony and Geo were being patted down, a detective reached for the dropped pizza box, latex gloves covering his hands. “It’s pizza,” he announced, sounding disappointed.

“Pizza?” asked another detective, coming closer to look himself. He even picked up the slice of pizza and inspected the bottom of the pizza and the empty box.

******

On his way out, Gibbs ran into Abby in the elevator. “The rain is really coming down. Give me your keys, Abs. I’ll bring your car around.”

“Such a gentleman.”

“Not always gentle.”

About the time he was pulling up to the curb, his cell phone rang. “What? Where?” After flipping his phone closed, he cursed softly. “Damn it!”

“What is it?” Abby asked, clutching her umbrella.

“Nothing probably. DiNozzo got picked up by the local PD."

“Oh my god! What happened? Is he okay?”

“They didn’t say. They called because he’s a slave and he needs an owner or owner’s representative to come get him.”

“Then it’s probably not his fault.”

“What?”

“The police, they hassle slaves sometimes.”

“Abby!”

“It’s true, Gibbs. At least some of them. Why don’t you hop in and I’ll drive?”

Gibbs’ eyes glanced across the lot at his car. He saw that DiNozzo’s car was still on the lot. Then it occurred to him that it hadn’t seemed to move from its spot for a few days.

“Get in. I’m going with you or without you.”

“Alright. Let’s go.”

It wasn’t too far to the police station. Like most rainy nights, it wasn’t as busy as some other nights. Gibbs strode in, approaching the desk like a man on a mission. “Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. I’m here to pick up Anthony DiNozzo, Jr,” he said as he flashed his badge.

The officer at the desk looked unimpressed. “Hang on a minute. I’ll call Detective Harrington.”

Abby fidgeted and Gibbs glared while they waited. It wasn’t a long wait. 

The detective soon appeared, holding a door open. “Special Agent Gibbs?” 

“Yeah, I’m Gibbs.”

The detective gave Abby a quick look over. “Right this way, please.”

As they traversed the hallway, Gibbs asked, “What did DiNozzo do?”

“Nothing really. Actually, if he was privately owned, there may be charges, but being that it’s NCIS, this is more of a courtesy call.”

“Is he okay?” chirped Abby.

“My Forensic Tech,” noted Gibbs.

“Oh,” Harrington exclaimed with a quick nod. “Here’s the deal. My guys were working a case. They were working on a drug sting in the area.”

“How is DiNozzo involved?”

“I’m happy to say, he isn’t. More of a wrong place, wrong time sort of situation.”

“Then he’s free to go?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then why the call?”

“He was at the back door of a pizzeria, late on a rainy night, accepting a package.”

“Not drugs, though.”

“No, not drugs. It turned out to be a couple slices of pizza.”

“Were there drugs in the pizza?”

“No.”

“Then why didn’t he go through the front door?”

“Exactly our question. We’ve been in the area, Gibbs. We’ve observed him over the last few days. He’s got some strange habits, sleeping on park benches, eating out of dumpsters.”

“What? Tony DiNozzo? My agent?”

“Yes, Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. When they grabbed him tonight, they found his NCIS badge. We thought maybe he was on a case.”

“No case that I know of.”

Abby was nearly bouncing. “Gibbs, he must not have a place to stay and his credits haven’t kicked in yet.”

“What? What credits?”

“Slaves aren’t given money, they’re given credits. If he hasn’t been set up with a credit account, he has no way to buy food or pay for a place to stay.”

“Why the hell wouldn’t he tell someone?”

“I don’t know. But don’t be, you know, mean to him. It’s not his fault, Gibbs.”

“You don’t know much about slaves, do you, Agent Gibbs?” asked the detective

“No, not really. Never cared for the slave system.”

“It’s the owner’s responsibility to provide food and shelter for their slaves. We found that he has no credits, no way to get food and he has no shelter or any means to pay for a place to stay. Normally, we would be charging the owner with neglect. Since he belongs to NCIS, I have to believe he’s simply fallen through the cracks of the system. I’m going to release him to you, but I don’t want to see him out on the street sleeping on park benches or begging for food at the back doors of restaurants. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.”

As soon as Tony was released and picked up his belongings at the desk, the trio headed toward the car. Before they left the building, Gibbs grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. “What the hell is going on with you?”

“Nothing. It was nothing.”

“Detective Harrington says they’ve been watching you sleeping on park benches. Is that true?”

“Yeah, Boss, it is.”

“Why?”

“I don’t have anywhere else to stay. I’m sorry they called you. It’s another stupid rule. I wasn’t doing anything wrong, but they won’t let me walk because I’m a slave. As if being a slave is a crime in itself.”

“Don’t you have credits? Abby said they give slaves credits to pay for stuff.”

“They haven’t kicked in yet.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I’ve been down at HR every day asking for an advance. They said you don’t have formal temporary housing for slaves like most cities do. I’ve always been owned by cities that had housing set up for slaves, but apparently NCIS doesn’t.”

Gibbs’ brows furrowed as he turned to Abby. “Where did you stay when you started with NCIS?”

“Oh, that was different. NCIS sent me through college for training. I’ve been getting an allowance to cover food, clothes and a place to live for years.”

“Take us back to the lot, Abs.”

“You’re not mad at me, are you Boss?” asked Tony.

“No, but you could have come to me. How have you been eating all this time?”

“Slave credits usually don’t transfer, so I spent what I had before I left Baltimore. Manny insisted I buy a bunch of snacks and bottled water and keep them in my car. Between that stuff and a couple restaurants I made it work.”

“And you just went up to the back doors and asked for food?”

“No, of course not. I was looking for stuff in their dumpster. Stuff in boxes, like what the customers ask to have boxed then leave on the table. It just happened that this kid saw me and said he’d keep those boxes aside from the rest of the trash and leave them at the back door for me. Some nights are better than others. I highly recommend their pizza, though. Great stuff.”

“Next time you need help, you come to me. Understand? You come to me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Don’t call me ‘Sir’. I work for a living.”

“Sorry, Boss.”

“And don’t apologize. It’s a sign of weakness.”

“That’s rule number six,” Abby interjected softly.

“Got it, Boss. Abs, you can drop me off a couple blocks over, if you don’t mind.”

“Like hell, DiNozzo. Detective Harrington is holding me personally responsible to make sure you have something to eat and a place to stay. You’re coming home with me.”

“With you?”

“Do you have any other plans?”

“Well, no.”

“Then you’re staying with me until HR gets this all straightened out.”

Leaning back, Tony smiled, happy he finally had a foot in the door.


	26. A Night At Gibbs’ House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs gives Tony a place to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 was originally posted September 20, 2012.

After Abby dropped the pair off at the NCIS lot, She hugged Tony and whispered to him, “If you need to talk or anything, you can call me.”

“Thanks, Abs,” he replied simply.

At least the rain had stopped. Gibbs stood beside his car as Tony retrieved his clothing and overnight bag.

“All set, Boss,” Tony said cheerily when he returned.

Butterflies flitted through his stomach and he felt as giddy as a school boy on a date with his first crush. It took most of his strength to resist the urge to reach over and touch Gibbs. Considering it being late and the roads wet from the rain, Tony decided it probably would not be a good idea to surprise Gibbs with a touch or a kiss. At least not until they were safely inside his house.

The drive was short and quiet, with the exception of the windshield wipers. Tony didn’t know what to say. He occasionally glanced at Gibbs, watching him watch the road. As usual, Gibbs drove a little faster than the posted speed limit and they arrived at his house in a few minutes.

Surveying the darkened street, it seemed that Gibbs lived in a quiet neighborhood. The homes were older, well established. They were smaller homes with well kept yards. Tony smiled as he imagined Gibbs out mowing his lawn on a Sunday afternoon.

“Nice place,” said Tony, as they ascended the front steps.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. “You haven’t even seen it yet.”

“Seems like a nice quiet neighborhood.”

“At this time of night, most of the neighbors are probably asleep.” Gibbs opened the door without using a key.

“Must be safe around here. I mean, if you don’t lock your door.”

“Never had a problem.”

“Yet. You’re an interesting man, Gibbs. I mean, you’re in law enforcement and you know what goes on out there. It surprises me that you wouldn’t keep your place locked up tight. How do you keep out people you don’t want coming in?”

“I have a gun, DiNozzo.”

“Ever shoot anyone? I mean, inside the house.”

“Not yet. You can take the couch.”

Tony noticed there was already a pillow and blanket on the couch. “Were you expecting someone?”

“No,” Gibbs said with a heavy sigh. “I sleep down here sometimes. Ever since I walked in on my wife in bed with another guy, I don’t care to sleep upstairs much.”

“Hate to put you off your own couch.”

“I’ll manage. Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.”

“You can use the hall closet for your stuff.”

“Thanks, Gibbs.” While Gibbs was shuffling around the kitchen, Tony hung up his garment bag then looked around for somewhere to put the rest of his things. There weren’t many options, so he decided to stack his things on the chair nearest to the couch. “Have any pets?”

“No. Why?”

“Just wanted to know if I needed to worry about cat or dog hair getting on my clothes.”

“They make things to get hair off of clothes,” said Gibbs.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just easier if it never gets on there in the first place.”

While Tony was still arranging his stuff, Gibbs returned to the living room and lit a fire in the fireplace. Before long, he brought out a pan and heated that up for a few moments before tossing in a steak.

“Is your stove broken?”

“No. It just tastes better this way.”

“It sure smells good.”

“Tastes good, too. I make my own rub.”

“Yeah? What’s in it?”

“Secret recipe, DiNozzo. How do you like your steak?”

“Anything medium rare to very rare works for me.”

“Excellent choice.”

The steak sizzled over the fire as Gibbs returned to the kitchen. Before long, he reappeared bearing a couple plates, forks, knives and a couple of beers. “So what was your plan? Were you just planning to sleep in the park and beg food from restaurants and not tell anyone?”

“I’ve honestly been asking down in HR since day one. It doesn’t seem to be on their priority list.”

“Anything else like this comes up, you need to tell me. I depend on you, Tony. I need you to be at one hundred percent all the time.”

“I know. I just figured. I was embarrassed, Gibbs. I didn’t want to complain. I’m sure you’ve dealt with harsher situations as a Marine.”

“You are not a Marine.”

“No, but I am a slave. I’m used to poor conditions.”

“No reason to any more. It’s no secret that I don’t care for the whole slavery thing. Neither does the Director. He has a huge place. He has a maid and an assistant, but they are paid staff members, not slaves. I’m not going to treat you any differently than I would treat anyone else. I’m not going to expect or tolerate anything less than your very best.”

As he sat on the couch, Tony watched as Gibbs pulled the steak off the fire and put it on his plate. After cutting it in two, he placed half onto Tony’s plate. 

“Looks great, Boss,” Tony said as he began cutting into the meat. “Tastes amazing.”

“It took me a few years to get the spices just right, but I think it works.”

Gibbs sat beside Tony on the couch. The pair ate as they stared across the room. It made Tony nervous. He wanted to talk, but didn’t know what to say. He wanted to sit closer, have physical contact, but he wasn’t sure how Gibbs would react.

He blushed and smiled nervously when Gibbs caught him staring.

“What?”

“I just wanted to thank you, Boss. For the dinner and a place to crash.”

“No need to thank me, DiNozzo. The Detective said NCIS is responsible to make sure you’re fed and have a roof over your head.”

“Exactly. It’s NCIS’ responsibility, not yours.”

“As your team leader, I am responsible for you. Do you need a little cash to get you by until your pay comes through?”

“Slaves aren’t allowed to have cash.”

“What sort of a dumb ass rule is that?”

“It’s a law, Gibbs. I had a temporary exemption when I was working undercover. It's too easy to have your cover blown if you’re only using slave credits. I was stuck out alone on the streets for a couple weeks then. I had to fend for myself. I slept in the alley and got cash for food by playing a guitar on the street. That was in Philadelphia.”

“I read your file. It just didn’t mention anywhere in there that you’re a slave.”

“Would it have changed your mind about me? If you had known.”

Grabbing his napkin, Gibbs wiped his mouth, then stood up, taking his plate and empty beer bottle into his kitchen. “No! I knew before we bought you. Obviously. The Director told me. Right after he interviewed you.”

“You’d already stuck your neck out a bit by then.”

Pulling another two beer bottles from the refrigerator, Gibbs smiled. “Yeah. And it certainly came as a surprise. I just don’t like the whole concept,” he said, returning to the couch and handing the other beer to Tony.

“I never thought about it much until I graduated college, came home and found out my dad had decided to sell me into it. After that, I didn’t care for it at all.”

“I can imagine. I don’t think I could have coped.”

Relaxing against the back of the couch, Tony took a long swig of his beer. “You would have. You don’t have a choice. It was bad when I first went through the training. It’s better now, but it had to have been absolutely brutal when it first started up. I mean, they started out with prisoners and the homeless. I’ll wager they weren’t too approving of being made slaves despite the benefits of food, clothes and shelter. Health and education benefits, too.”

“Only down side is, you have to wear a collar and do what you’re told.”

“Can’t be that much different than the Marines. Other than the collar thing.”

Gibbs glared coldly. “Slavery is nothing like the Marines,” he hissed.

The sultry sound of Gibbs voice awakened Tony’s cock. His eyes fluttered as he imagined lying back on the couch and having Gibbs pressing fully against him. In an attempt to shake the feeling, he arose and took his plate and empty bottle into the kitchen, placing them on the counter next to the one Gibbs had brought in earlier. Pausing for a moment, he leaned up against the sink taking deep breaths.

Before Tony returned from the kitchen, Gibbs made his way next to him by the sink, setting down his second empty beer bottle onto the counter. “Shower and towels are upstairs. Make yourself at home.”

“Where are you going?”

“To work in the basement.”

“Yeah? What are you working on down there?”

“Building a boat.”

Tony puzzled over why anyone would be building a boat in their basement as he listened to Gibbs’ footfalls descend the basement steps. “Must be a model,” he mused as he returned to the living room and turned on the television set. “No cable, no satellite? Not even a DVD player? You have got to be kidding me.” Tony quickly made a mental note to retrieve his DVD player and DVDs next time they were at the office.

It had been an exhausting day, so Tony relaxed on the couch and drifted off watching television, catching bare wisps of the news. In the basement below, Gibbs watched the news as well, as he worked on his boat and contemplated what it meant to have taken a slave onto his team. It was his choice. One he was determined not to regret.

Early in the morning, Tony awoke in the quiet house. He knew exactly where he was. After rolling off the couch, he picked up the remaining empty beer bottles and took them into the kitchen. As softly as he could, he climbed the stairs and peeked into the master bedroom, surprised by what he saw. There was a bed frame, but no mattress or box spring. No sign of Gibbs either. Backing out of the doorway, he turned and headed for the basement. Perhaps Gibbs never came back upstairs.

When he was halfway down the basement steps, his eyes opened wide. “Wow! That’s a real boat,” he said quietly.

Sitting at a workbench, Gibbs sipped from his coffee mug and responded without turning around. “What did you expect?”

“I don’t know. A model, maybe.”

“It’s a kit, DiNozzo. Anyone can buy it.”

“How are you going to get it out of here?” Tony asked as he made it to the bottom of the steps and walked over to the boat. Running his hand along one of the boards, he admired Gibbs’ work.

“Doesn’t really matter,” said Gibbs.

“It doesn’t?”

“No reason to worry about that until it’s finished.”

“Oh. Okay. Why a boat?”

“It settles my mind. Especially when people start asking me a lot of questions. What are you doing down here, DiNozzo?”

Tony shrugged, still running his finger along one of the boards on the boat as he made his way closer to the workbench. “Woke up. Thought I’d see where you were. Your bed upstairs didn’t look too comfortable. You know, the one without a mattress or a box spring.”

“I pitched them.”

“Without replacing them? Why?”

“I told you I came home one day and found my wife in that bed with another man. As soon as I threw them out, I tossed the mattress and box spring out after them.”

“Wow! Why not replace them?”

“I might have to now. I was fine sleeping on the couch, until you showed up.”

“Did you sleep down here, Gibbs?” Tony asked when he spotted a pillow and a blanket on the floor.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t want to put you out. You take the sofa. I can sleep on the floor. Can’t be any worse than a park bench.”

“Tony, it’s fine. The couch is yours. I’ll replace the bed upstairs.”

“So how long has it been since you’ve had sex? I mean, you don’t even have a bed in the house.”

“I’m going through a divorce.”

“Exactly my point. When a woman’s not happy, what’s the first thing she cuts off? Sorry, bad choice of words, there, Boss. But yeah, they usually won’t sleep with a guy they’re pissed off at or going through a divorce with.”

“What makes you think I wasn’t the one who cut her off first?”

“Did you? I’m just saying, if you wouldn’t provide the service, maybe that’s why she brought another guy home.”

“That’s none of your damn business.”

Glad this was their day off, Tony dared to walk closer, smiling when he realized Gibbs was drinking bourbon, rather than coffee, from his mug. “Anything I can do to help?”

“There’s some sanding blocks over there if you’re up to sanding.”

Sidling up closer, Tony lowered his voice and whispered into Gibbs’ ear. “I meant with the sex thing.”

Caught off guard, Gibbs nearly choked on his bourbon. “What? What did you say?”

Straightening up, Tony repeated. “The sex thing. I could help you. If you want.”

“Didn’t realize you were gay. Maybe it was the fiancée you left behind in Baltimore.”

“I’m not. I guess I’m bi. Maybe. I was straight before I became a slave. Then I’ve had superiors that forced me to sleep with them. Hell, I’ve had other guys on the same force demand blow jobs simply because they were freemen and I was a slave. Literally sucks more than you can imagine. Do you know what it’s like to have to sleep with someone simply because you’ve been labeled a slave?”

“I’m not making you sleep with me.”

“The point is, Gibbs, that with you, I want to. I find you attractive. But you knew that in Baltimore. When I chased you down and tackled you.”

Gibbs chuckled. “When I _let_ you tackle me.”

“Right, if you say so. You knew then, though. Didn’t you? I caught the look on your face. You knew I was getting hard.”

“Yeah, I guess I did notice. Thought maybe it was the excitement of the chase, or the victory of tackling a perp to the ground.”

“Oh,” said Tony, the disappointment evident in his tone.

“I have a rule against dating co-workers, DiNozzo.”

“Yeah? What about getting a blow job from one?” Tony asked hopefully, kneeling before Gibbs.


	27. Taking A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27 was originally posted September 27, 2012.

“I want her off my team,” demanded Gibbs after storming into the Director’s office. “She’s a damn menace. She puts both Special Agent DiNozzo and myself into harm’s way. Not occasionally, always!”

“Gibbs, you know the deal. She has to quit. Or ask to be reassigned. My hands are tied on this one.”

Throwing his arms up in frustration, Gibbs headed out the door. “I guess I’ll have to get her to quit, _before_ she gets me or Tony killed,” he muttered, not caring who heard his rant.

He wasn’t about to wait for another field op to bench her. The moment he returned to the squad room, he slammed his hands down on her desk and glared at her harshly. “You’re benched! No more field work.”

“What do you mean? You can’t bench me!”

DiNozzo sat at his desk, easily within listening distance. Pretending to read through a file, he took in every word.

“You put me in danger. You put DiNozzo in danger. You are not cut out to be a NCIS field agent. Maybe I can’t get rid of you, but let me assure you, I can bench your ass.”

“DiNozzo’s a slave. It’s his job to take a bullet before me. Or any free person,” she quickly added.

Gibbs’ fumed, his anger coloring his face. “He is a NCIS Special Agent and he’s hands down, far, far better than you will ever be.”

Pushing her chair back, Viv rose to her feet. “How dare you? He’s a slave, a nothing.”

“If you can’t work with him, you can’t be on my team. I won’t take you out in the field again. Not ever. I won’t risk my life or Tony’s in your incapable hands.”

Holding a file up to hide his face, Tony smiled in secret. It was the first time he’d heard Gibbs call him Tony since he’d started with NCIS. He couldn’t feel any sympathy for Viv. As much as he was open to giving Viv a chance, she did not return the favor once she found out he was a slave. She ignored him, talked about him like he was less than a man, or an agent, attempted to dump excessive amounts of paperwork on him and Gibbs was right, she was a poor excuse of a field agent. She was never focused where she should be.

“How am I supposed to get noticed and promoted if I’m not out in the field? You know I want to be on a field assignment in the Middle East.”

“Yeah? Good luck with that. That may be your destination, but you’re not going to use my team as a vehicle to get there.”

Viv had left in a huff that night. Gibbs and DiNozzo were never told exactly what had happened or who she had talked to, but she was immediately transferred off of Gibbs’ team and out of the state. Tony secretly hoped she had been shoved into some archival storage area where she could haul files around all day long.

“You know it’s better this way,” he said to Gibbs.

Finally Gibbs smiled. “You’re damn right, DiNozzo.”

“Guess that makes me your number one Agent.”

“You always were.”

Although Gibbs couldn’t give Tony money, he took his car keys one day and filled the gas tank. “Can’t count on me to drive you everywhere,” he said.

Tony balanced and considered every move he made when they were off duty. He wanted to step forward and push the envelope with Gibbs, but he didn’t want to push so hard that Gibbs decided to rent him a hotel room instead of allowing him to stay at the house. Gibbs had never mentioned sending Tony packing, but he seemed to be a man who liked his privacy.

Living in Gibbs’ home gave him plenty of opportunities to learn everything about the man, his routines and his habits. It seemed he rarely did more than bring home case files to read or work on his boat in the basement. Sundays were the exception. On Sundays, Gibbs donned a suit and tie and headed off to church. Sometimes Tony went with him, but not always. It was hard for him to resist the urges to intertwine his fingers with Gibbs’ as they sat in the hard wooden pew listening to the sermon.

While he debated how to approach Gibbs, Tony took his chances with a few of the females who worked at NCIS. They didn’t all shun him because he was a slave, like Viv. He even tested Gibbs’ reaction by flirting with a couple of men around the office as well, or at least watching them walk away with a lingering eye, or smiling while allowing his fingers to slowly brush their hand as files were dropped off or picked up. One thing was obvious: Gibbs definitely took notice. Imagining the possibilities always made Tony smile.

When the day finally arrived that he received his employee slave credits card, Tony wasn’t sure if he was happy about it. Although he would be thrilled to continue living with Gibbs, he knew he couldn’t take advantage of his boss for too much longer. 

In celebration, he took the long way home and stopped off at a couple of shops and a bar. Mildly intoxicated, he hummed along with the radio as he headed back to Gibbs’ house after midnight. It was late enough that Gibbs would be down in his basement, probably with a bottle of bourbon. Glancing over to the passenger seat, Tony smiled at the bottle resting there, encased in its brown paper bag wrapping.

A giggle escaped him as he parked in front of Gibbs’ house. Imaginary conversations ran through his mind. He didn’t want to stumble this time. It wasn’t likely he would get another chance. He’d never heard Gibbs complain about the smell of smoke, but he didn’t want to take that chance, so he took a shower and washed his hair before heading downstairs, doing his best to eliminate the smoky odor of the bar he'd been in.

Studying himself in the mirror, Tony made sure his hair was styed perfectly then dressed in a tight pair of leather jeans and a form fitting T-shirt. “Tonight’s the night, Gibbs,” he said to his own reflection.

Taking his time, Tony made his way down to the kitchen where he picked up the bourbon and a couple glasses before heading down the stairs. There was no reason to try to be quiet. Gibbs always heard him coming. 

“Brought you something,” said Tony when he walked by Gibbs. “I hope it fits,” he jested as he handed over the bottle.

“Where’d you get the bourbon?”

“I didn’t steal it, if that’s what you’re asking. Payroll finally gave me my credit card.”

“Credit card?”

“Yeah, Gibbs. I’m a slave. Not allowed to have cash. Instead, the give us what they call a slave credits card. It’s really a debit card I guess. The owner arranges for credits to go onto the card and you can’t spend more credits than what is on your card.”

“Hmmm.”

“I bought the bourbon, Gibbs. I bought it for you. As a thank you for letting me stay here.”

Finally Gibbs smiled, opened the bottle and poured some of the liquor into the glasses Tony had brought down from the kitchen. After handing a glass to Tony, he clinked his against it. “Just doing my duty and keeping your ass off the streets like I promised the guys at Metro.”

“I was hoping you’d let me stay just a little bit longer. Most places want a security deposit, first and last month’s rent up front. Also not real pleasant to move into a place if you can’t afford a few of the nicer things, like a bed and a couch.”

“I can imagine,” Gibbs replied, setting down his glass and going back to work on his boat.

Leaning back with his feet resting up on Gibbs’ workbench, Tony downed three more shots of bourbon before he rose and walked over to the boat. “So, can I stay?”

Gibbs paused in his work to glance at Tony. “Seriously? You can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, DiNozzo. Yes, you can stay. As long as you need to.”

“You kind of like having me here, don’t you?” asked Tony, unable to hide his smile.

“You need a place to stay, I have room. It’s nothing more than that.”

Closing in, Tony reached out and placed a hand on Gibbs shoulder. Even at their first meeting in Baltimore, Tony could tell Gibbs was more muscular than most people would think. As he massaged Gibbs’ shoulder, he leaned in and whispered into Gibbs’ ear. “It could be more. Could be anything you want.”

Gibbs slowed down then stopped working altogether and turned to face Tony. “What do you want, DiNozzo? Spit it out already.”

“Or, I could swallow. Because I would, for you. If you wanted me to.” Taking a deep breath, his eyes ran across Gibbs’ body from head to toe. When Gibbs failed to respond, Tony stepped forward and kissed him lightly on the lips then stood back to observe his reaction. Moving in close again, Tony licked Gibbs’ neck then began nibbling at Gibbs’ ear, his hands finding their way under Gibbs’ shirt.

Once he had Gibbs’ shirt pushed up, Tony dropped to his knees and began kissing Gibbs’ stomach while he unfastened Gibbs’ jeans, dropped the zipper and ran his fingers underneath the waistband of Gibbs’ underwear. He felt Gibbs’ hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to do this,” said Gibbs. “There aren’t any strings attached to you staying here.”

The low rumble of Gibbs’ voice spread a fiery warmth through Tony’s body. His cock began to grow hard and push against his leather pants. “How do you do it, Boss? As hot as you are, how can you not be having sex every night? I want to do this. I want you.”

Bracing himself against the boat frame, Gibbs allowed Tony to pull his jeans down until they were pooled around his ankles. Looking up into Gibbs’ eyes, Tony cupped Gibbs’ balls and searched for any indication his boss wanted him to stop what he was doing.

Instead he saw something he hadn’t seen in Gibbs’ eyes before: lust. For once it seemed Gibbs wanted this as much as he did. Or at least he wanted it, which was as good as a green light for Tony.

Grasping Gibbs’ cock, Tony admired it for a moment, before licking it from end to end. Knowing that Gibbs could become impatient easily, Tony wrapped his mouth around Gibbs’ cock and began sucking it. He imagined Gibbs the sniper, spending long hours focused, not moving. Moaning audibly, Tony imagined sneaking up on that sniper, rolling him over and tearing off his clothing. There was one thing he was more sure of than ever: he wanted Gibbs.

Using his hand and his tongue, Tony quickly bought Gibbs to climax, swallowing what he could and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand to get the rest. Gibbs’ eyes were closed and his face was more relaxed than Tony remembered ever seeing it. Still on his knees, he leaned forward resting his head against Gibbs’ thigh while they both cooled down a little.

Finally rising to his feet, Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs and began nuzzling against his neck. “I can do that whenever you want me to,” he offered gently.

“Can’t date a co-worker,” mumbled Gibbs. “There’s a rule against it.”

“Not dating, just sucking. Or fucking. It’s a physical need, Gibbs. Being a part of your team, hell, now I _am_ your team, I am more than happy to help take care of your needs.”

Gibbs finally cracked a smile and opened his eyes. After staring into Tony’s eyes for a few moments, he cupped Tony’s chin and kissed him. “Not dating,” he confirmed.

“I want you, Gibbs. I want to get naked and sweaty with you. I can satisfy your needs. I know I can. And I want to.”

“DiNozzo!”

“Yes, Boss?”

“Shut up!”

Tony allowed Gibbs to lean him against the boat frame. It wasn’t comfortable, but he wasn’t going to stop Gibbs now that he was entrapped between Gibbs’ arms, being pressed up against a firm surface hard enough that he could feel the pressure of Gibbs’ full body against his. 

Like in his other endeavors, Gibbs was focused fully on Tony as they kissed. Tony thrust forward, rubbing against Gibbs. It felt hot and damp in the basement as Gibbs pulled Tony’s shirt off, exploring the bare skin with his hands. Tony felt a twinge of jealousy toward the boat, knowing how often those hands touched and worked on the wood.

“Take me, Boss. Take me now, here.”

“Why?” asked Gibbs as he maneuvered Tony to the floor. “Sawdust get you hot?”

“Fuck, Gibbs, you get me hot.” Unwilling to wait any longer, Tony peeled off his leather pants, noticing how Gibbs smiled at the lack of underwear. “Can’t stand the panty lines.”

Settled on the floor, looking up into Gibbs eyes, Tony realized this was exactly what he had wanted for so long. Gibbs smelled of bourbon and sawdust. Scents that were quickly becoming two of Tony’s favorites.

The concrete floor was cool and hard underneath him as he took Gibbs’ weight. Spreading his legs open, he pulled Gibbs closer, rubbing his cock against Gibbs’ thigh.

“Hands and knees, DiNozzo.”

Tony sighed, he was enjoying the warm contact and the wet kisses, but he knew who was in command here. Doing as he was told, he rolled over. 

“Are you sure about this?” Gibbs asked, his hands on Tony’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” promised Tony. He hadn’t thought to bring lube down and was pretty sure Gibbs wouldn't even think about it.

With one hand on Tony’s shoulder, Gibbs leaned over to his work bench and pulled a drawer open. Tony hoped it was oil or lube, but soon realized it was a condom.

“So you’ve had sex down here before?”

“Yeah. A few times.”

Tony braced himself and tried to keep his legs spread apart as wide as he could. Gibbs slapped one of Tony’s butt cheeks firmly, then fondled it slowly, exploring.

“Did you take your ex this way? Doggie style?”

“Do you really want to talk about my ex? I sure as hell don’t!” Gibbs slapped Tony’s ass hard enough to leave a red mark behind.

“Guess not, Boss.”

“If you don’t stop talking, I may have to shove something in your mouth.”

Tony’s thoughts wandered, imagining what sort of kinky sex toys Gibbs might keep hidden around his basement. It wasn’t too much longer before he felt Gibbs spreading his butt cheeks apart and bumping the tip of his cock up against Tony’s hole.

“Ready?”

Searching for words to ask for oil or lube or even a finger, Tony found that his voice failed him as he barely squeaked out a soft, “Yes.”

With his ass propped up in the air and his head resting against the floor, Tony did his best to relax and accept whatever Gibbs gave him. He groaned when he felt Gibbs’ cock stretching him out. Pain and pleasure twined together. When the motion kept banging his head against the concrete, Tony pushed himself up onto his elbows, clasping his hands together and resting his head on top of them.

Gibbs worked him at a steady pace then he surprised Tony by reaching around and grabbing his cock. After pumping it a couple times, Gibbs cursed, then spit into his hand and began pumping Tony’s shaft again. Tony came quickly, ejaculating onto the floor.

“Damn! I needed this,” he said. With Gibbs, he thought he would have preferred a face to face encounter, but he thought this was just the first step. There would be time to try different things. He was certain there would be more encounters in the future.

Once Tony came, Gibbs grasped Tony’s hips and began thrusting harder. With the lights still on, he studied Tony’s body, the way he was positioned and the way his muscles moved. The sight, the warmth, the contact, the combination was enough to send him over the edge, grunting with his last few thrusts.

Exhausted, he pulled out then collapsed onto his back at Tony’s side. Tony sidled closer, laying his head onto Gibbs’ shoulder and delighting when Gibbs wrapped his arm around him, holding him close.

“We’re still not dating,” Gibbs reminded him.

Feeling fully relaxed and sated, Tony draped his arm across Gibbs’ chest.


	28. Moving Out, Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs asks Tony to move out and Kate joins the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series.
> 
> Chapter 28 was originally posted October 7, 2012.

True to his word, Gibbs soon replaced his bed upstairs, but was reluctant to have Tony join him in it. “We’re not dating and we’re sure as hell not married,” he would say.

Tony continued to sleep on Gibbs’ couch for several months, convincing himself that Gibbs enjoyed his company. It wasn’t long before he began cooking dinner for Gibbs most nights, helping where he could and keeping the refrigerator stocked. 

Most evenings would find Tony in the front room watching movies while Gibbs worked late at the office, then returned home only to grab a quick bite to eat before heading into the basement to work on his boat. More often than not, Tony would eventually wind up in the basement with Gibbs, either talking about a case, watching Gibbs work or giving him a helping hand. 

As much as he enjoyed working with Gibbs in the field, he looked forward to the weekends. It was when they had a little more time to catch up on their sleep and could enjoy each other without feeling rushed because they had to be at the office early the next morning.

Although Tony occasionally suffered from splinters, he refused to wear gloves at Gibbs’ house. Watching Tony picking splinters out of his palms would bring a smile to Gibbs’ face as he sipped his bourbon.

“You let me know if it’s getting too rough around here for you.”

Looking up, Tony assessed Gibbs’ mood before he answered. “I’ve had it rough, Gibbs. What you’ve been giving me isn’t it.”

A little booze and provocation was usually all it took for Gibbs to make a move on Tony. It was a quick and easy lesson for Tony to learn that Gibbs liked to be the one in charge, the one to make the moves. For his part, Tony learned how to tease Gibbs, test him and lure him.

Gibbs was never gentle with him, often leaving Tony’s body bruised and sometimes scraped up, but Tony would never complain. He still wanted Gibbs every night.

On the job, they both kept things very professional. Tony did his best to concentrate on the work and Gibbs’ words even when he stood so close they were touching. When Tony’s mind wasn’t focused where it should be, Gibbs would give him quick smack to the back of his head.

“How come Abby gets a kiss to the cheek and I get the head smack?” Tony asked one day.

“I’ve learned how to get the best out of each of you. Abby responds to hugs, kisses and Caf-Pow. You respond to a smack to the head.”

“I respond well to kisses, too,” insisted Tony.

Coming close enough his scent caused Tony’s cock to take notice, Gibbs spoke with his soft confidence. “Not here.”

Savoring the moment, Tony closed his eyes and wished they were back at Gibbs’ house. Instead he earned yet another smack to the back of his head. “Focus on the job, DiNozzo.”

One Saturday morning, the pair found themselves lying on the floor of Gibbs’ basement once more. Tony’s head rested on Gibbs’ shoulder while his hand was splayed across Gibbs’ bare stomach. Tony felt a squeeze to his shoulder and a light kiss on his head. He wished it didn’t have to end.

“The Director wants me to replace Viv. He’d prefer another woman on the team. Politics. NCIS needs more women in the field so we don’t lose funding to someone else who is more politically correct.”

“It’s cool. I dig women,” teased Tony as he lightly nipped Gibbs’ skin.

“I think it’s time you moved out.”

The statement took Tony by surprise. Sitting up quickly, he stared down at Gibbs. “Did I do something to piss you off? Is there something I’m not doing that I should be doing? Give me another chance, please.”

“Tony, stop. It’s not you. It’s for the team. We need to bring someone else on and I don’t want them to feel uncomfortable knowing you’re living here with me.”

“Oh. Maybe she could move in, too. Ever take part in a threesome? Could be an interesting and fun way of bonding the team together.”

“DiNozzo! Pack your stuff and go find a place of your own. It’s time. Maybe Abby can help you find something. And I didn’t say I was taking a woman onto my team. The Director would prefer it, but I haven’t found any female agents I’d even want to consider working that closely with.”

“I guess we could give it a shot. A threesome with three guys, I mean. I might have been involved in something like that once. You never know, you could find it quite enjoyable.”

“DiNozzo! Stop already. There will be no threesomes on the team.”

“Never say never, Boss. Okay, I get it. It’s still okay if I stop by, right? Maybe for a steak dinner, a beer and a little fooling around on the weekends?”

“Door’s always open, DiNozzo. You know that.”

“Yeah,” he said with a sigh as he snuggled back down against Gibb’s shoulder. “I just want to know that you still want me.”

“Still not dating, DiNozzo.”

“Now that your divorce is final are you going to start looking for the next Mrs. Gibbs?”

“What? Hell no. The last thing I need is another wife.”

Tony smiled and gave Gibbs a squeeze at the waist. “Good to know. I doubt you’d ever find a woman who could please you as well as I do, sexually speaking.”

“That’s one thing I like about you, your modesty.”

“You know it’s true, Gibbs. No sense in denying it.”

A few minutes later, Tony gained the courage to ask. “This not dating other agents, is there a reason behind that rule?”

“It’s just not a good idea. It never works out.”

“I was wondering if it had happened before. If you were involved with another agent and it went bad. Were you and did it?”

Gibbs gave Tony’s shoulder another squeeze, took a deep breath and released it as he stared up at the ceiling. “Yeah, it happened once.”

“She broke your heart?”

“She had decisions to make. I had decisions to make. What happened happened. We’ve both moved on. Had to.”

“Was she on your team?”

“Yeah. We were partners in Europe, posing as a couple. There were a lot of long nights and close quarters. At first we convinced ourselves that it was just a physical need, but it became more than that. And that’s when it became problematic.”

“She wanted the house, the kids and the picket fence?”

“No. She wanted a fast track career.”

“Do you keep in touch with her?”

“No.”

At times they worked with other agents, always with Gibbs taking the lead. Gibbs pushed himself as hard as anyone else and Tony took it upon himself to emulate his boss. With his desire to learn and to please Gibbs, he thrived despite the long hours Gibbs demanded of him.

With Abby’s help, he found a small apartment. Close enough to Gibbs’ house to be relatively convenient, but far enough away that he didn’t look desperate or clingy. As much as he sensed Gibbs was a faithful lover, the man repeatedly told him they were not in a relationship and continually implied that they made love one session at a time and either one could walk away at any time. No strings, expectations or demands of fidelity applied.

Tony still watched Gibbs and never caught him taking notice of any of the females they worked with. It occurred to him that maybe he was just convenient. Perhaps if he hadn’t joined the team, Gibbs would have found another lover, most likely a woman. 

The more time he spent with Gibbs, the more determined he was that they belonged together. They were good together in the field as well as in bed. In Tony’s mind, they were a perfect match.

One day DiNozzo had arrived at the office earlier than normal, having files he wanted to work on. Gibbs still hadn’t arrived when he got the call that a Naval Officer had passed away aboard Air Force One. As soon as he hung up the phone, he called Gibbs.

“Yeah, Gibbs.”

“Hey Boss, we have a hot one. Naval Officer croaked on Air Force one. Do you believe it? I’ll see what kind of flight I can book us on.”

“Get a hold of Ducky. See if he can get one of his ME buddies to hold the body until we get there.” 

~*~*~*~*~

“It’s embarrassing we don’t have our own plane,” Tony said as they went through security at the airport.

“Maybe that’s because we spent the money on you.”

“Really, Boss? Ducky, is that true? Did NCIS sell a jet airliner just to buy me? Because that just doesn’t sound right.”

“Gibbs has neither had an airplane nor a slave as a partner, prior to you of course.”

“I’m a lot more fun than an airplane anyway.”

“Not if you keep complaining,” said Gibbs as he made his way to his seat.

“Does Ducky know about us?” Tony asked at a whisper once they were seated.

“It occurs to me, DiNozzo, that no matter how long you’re on my team, you never seem to figure out when you should keep your mouth shut.”

“Yes, Boss,” replied Tony as he settled into his seat. Since he had the window on his side, he turned away from Gibbs and watched the scenery passing below. He wondered how many times Gibbs’ gruffness had brought one of his wives to tears.

~*~*~*~*~

As soon as they landed the trio gathered their bags then headed over to the grounded airplane. Ducky stepped aboard first, greeting his friend, Elmo Poke, who had held the body for them. 

Gibbs smirked as he listened to the deals bantered about by Ducky and Poke. “It would be good if we could get the plane cleared,” he said.

“Sure thing. I’ll be talking to you, Ducky,” Poke promised as he began herding everyone else out of the door.

“Tony, show your credentials to the pilots and get us heading back to DC.”

“Yes, Boss.”

As Tony bounded up the stairs, a Secret Service agent approached Gibbs and Ducky, her hand on her weapon. “Who are you guys?”

“Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Dr. Mallard is our ME. Our case, we’re taking the evidence back to DC.”

“You’re not taking this plane anywhere,” insisted the brunette. “First the FBI wants to take over and now you guys.”

“We are investigating the death of Commander Trapp, a Naval Officer.”

“Who died on Air Force One after having lunch with the President who I am sworn to protect.”

“If you want to stick around, you can be part of my team,” offered Gibbs.

Ducking down the stairs, Tony caught Gibbs' attention. “Hey, Boss, the pilots won’t take off until the Secret Service chick give them the thumbs up.”

With that, the brunette smiled smugly. “I guess that makes it my team.”

“DiNozzo, escort her off the plane and close the hatch.”

“You got it, Boss,” replied Tony as he took the Agent’s arm.

Pulling her arm away, she quickly assessed her options. “Okay, I’ll be a part of your team. Agent Kate Todd,” she said, offering her hand.

~*~*~*~*~

Hours later, they landed back in DC. They’d called ahead to have Ducky’s Assistant Gerald meet them at the airport. Gibbs had sent Kate away for a few minutes while they devised a plan to maintain possession of the Naval Officer’s body once they landed. Having kept in touch with the Director, Gibbs knew the FBI and the Secret Service were arguing over which agency was to take the lead on the investigation. As it appeared the FBI was coming out on top, Gibbs agreed to give them a body.

When they were well on their way to NCIS headquarters, Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and made another call. “DiNozzo, get over to Commander Trapp’s apartment.”

“Tonight? It’s one in the morning, Boss.”

“You’re not tired are you? You usually have more stamina, DiNozzo.”

“Yes, Boss. I’ll head over there tonight. Crap! I think they figured out I’m not Trapp's body.”

“It’s okay. We’re in the clear. You can come out of the body bag now.”

“I’m not sure I want to.”

Gibbs smiled as he closed his cell phone and looked over to Ducky. “I think they found DiNozzo.”

“He’s becoming a rather good agent, isn’t he?” asked Ducky.

“DiNozzo? Yeah, he’s alright.”

“Just alright, Jethro? I’ve worked with you for years, remember? I’ve seen all the agents you’ve worked with. You and DiNozzo seem to have a rapport that has been lacking in many of your working relationships.”

“Better than most of my non-working relationships, too, Duck. He is a good agent. Damn good. But don’t go around telling him that. The boy has an ego that needs to be kept in check. Otherwise he’ll start strutting around the office like he owns the place.”

“Not your ordinary agent and not your ordinary slave,” Ducky commented thoughtfully. “You don’t regret your decision, do you?”

“About taking DiNozzo onto my team? No, I don’t. Between you and me, I think he is the best young agent I’ve ever worked with. He’s smart, dedicated and loyal. He may whine a bit now and then, but he will get the job done.”

“What about the Secret Service Agent? She seemed pretty willing to learn and jumped right in to the investigation.”

“She’s not bad, Ducky. Not bad at all. For a Secret Service Agent.”

“Of course.”

~*~*~*~*~

Tony was surprised to see Abby was already at the office when he got there. “Hey, Abs.” 

“Presents for me? How thoughtful,” she exclaimed as he set down a tote of items he’d gathered from Commander Trapp’s apartment.

“Gibbs had me up all night.”

“He can be a tough taskmaster.”

“Yeah, he can be. Did Gibbs have you here all night, too?”

After tugging on a pair of latex gloves, Abby began pulling items out of the tote, inspecting the labels on the evidence bags. “He called me while you guys were in transit. He wanted me to be ready as soon as he brought back the evidence.”

“You should hear how they’re all fighting over this one, the Director, the FBI and the Secret Service.”

“He told me how you guys pretty much hijacked Air Force one.”

“Not at all. It wasn’t Air Force One once they moved the President to his backup plane. Then that plane became Air Force one.”

“You sound troubled, Tony.”

“Just tired. It’s been a long day.”

“I’m not just talking about today, Tony. What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

Looking up, Abby stared into his eyes for a few moments. “Not buying it. Something is troubling you and I seek it. Tell me,” she demanded.

“Okay, but you have to keep this between you and me. You know, Gibbs is. He’s,” pausing, Tony struggled to put his words together.

“Don’t say he’s mean, because he’s not. He’s just determined to get the job done. Gibbs is the best there is.”

“I know. I know that. But, have you ever noticed that he’s hot? I mean, totally hot?”

Abby laughed unexpectedly. “Really? Tony, that is no secret. Everyone calls him the Silver Fox. Well, not everyone. But a lot of people do. Mostly women. But he totally is. And it’s cool that you notice stuff like that.”

“I am an investigator.”

“Wait a minute! You think he’s hot? You have a crush on the boss man! Oh Tony, that is so cool!” she said as she ran around her table to hug him.

“Yeah, well, honestly, it’s really more than a crush. I mean, when I was living over there with him. All those months. We, sort of, um.”

“Oh my god! You two were so doing it! I sort of suspected, then I didn’t, then I did. I wasn’t really sure. But that’s so cool.”

“He said he wanted me to move out because we had to add another agent to the team and that us living together could make the new agent feel uncomfortable.”

“It probably would.”

“But it seems like it’s more than that. Like he got tired of me.”

“You know he has a rule against being involved with another agent?”

“Oh yeah. He’s mentioned it one or two hundred times. He has been very clear that we are not dating.”

Shaking her head, Abby smiled broadly. “Wow! Gibbs doing another guy. I didn’t think he had it in him.”

“It took some convincing, believe me.”

“I will bet it did.”

“It just seems things have changed since he made me move out.”

“Gibbs is a little different from most people, but that’s what makes him special. It’s what makes him Gibbs. He just needs to be shown a little love.”

“I have shown him a lot of love.”

Leaning closer, Abby looked directly into Tony’s eyes. “He’s an awesome lover, isn’t he?”

“Abby!”

“It’s okay, Tony. Just you and me here.”

“He is an awesome lover.”

“I knew it!”

“Knew what, Abs?” asked Gibbs as he walked into the lab.

“That Tony enjoys his job here at NCIS.”

“What do you have, Abs?”

“Tony just dropped off all this evidence from Trapp's apartment, Gibbs. It’s going to take me a while to go through it.”

“Then why are you wasting time chatting with DiNozzo about his job satisfaction?”

“I can talk and work at the same time. I am a master of multi-tasking.”

“You work. DiNozzo, with me.”

As the pair made it into the elevator, Gibbs punched the button to take them to their floor. “What’s your take on Agent Todd?”

“The Secret Service chick? She’s okay.”

“All the agencies are fighting over this one. It’s a hot one. We have the body, which gives us an advantage, but we have to work fast. If we don’t get this one solved quickly, the FBI will probably wrestle jurisdiction away from us. I don’t like losing, DiNozzo. Especially not to the FBI.”

“What’s your plan?”

“I’ve invited Agent Todd over. She thinks she’s here to assist with the case.”

“Is she?”

“I’m going to get her to allow me to join the original team on Air Force One. That’s the angle I will be working on. She’s going to rejoin her team and I’m going to convince her to let me tag along.”

“You want me to stay here and follow up on Trapp?”

“Find out everything you can about Commander Trapp and then find out everything you can on Major Kerry. Confirm that Kerry was sick. Find out if those two have anything else in common other than Trapp being Kerry’s backup on this assignment.”

“I’m on it, Boss.”

Tony wasn’t surprised that Gibbs was able to convince Agent Todd to allow him to accompany her on her assignment. His gut was still churning and there were still more questions than answers in their investigation.

A couple hours after Gibbs left, Tony got a call from the local police that a man had been found dead in a car. It turned out the man was Major Kerry.

“We’re having a busy day, Special Agent DiNozzo,” the officer informed him. “I’d appreciate it if NCIS would be willing to take him off our hands.”

At the crime scene, Tony held the Major’s ID, already wearing his latex gloves. “Yeah, we’ll take him. I have my ME on the way.”

Tony’s next call was to Gibbs. “Found a dead body near a Georgetown bar, Boss. It’s Major Kerry.”

“How did he die?”

“Looks just like Trapp. I have Ducky on the way. As soon as we have anything else, I’ll give you a call.”

A couple hours later, Tony called Gibbs back with Abby and Ducky on the line as well. “Abby tells me they were killed by the venom of a Coastal Taipan snake. It’s nasty stuff, Gibbs. Once it hits the bloodstream, it clots the blood and causes a stroke.”

“It’s nearly impossible to detect,” Ducky added.

“How did they come into contact with it?”

“Their uniforms,” replied Abby. “Someone applied the poison onto their uniforms. It entered through their skin. It would have taken some time, but eventually it would have caused them to convulse and die. There’s nothing anyone could have done to save either one of them.”

Licking his lips, Tony continued, “They used the same dry cleaner, Boss. Kerry had a ticket on him and I found Trapp’s at his apartment. That has to be the connection.”

“Get on it, DiNozzo.”

When Tony arrived at the office the next morning, he saw Agent Todd already there. “You didn’t need to come here in person to congratulate us.”

“Congratulate you on what?”

“Solving the case in record time. Gibbs told me what went down on the plane. I guess he saved the President’s life.”

“It was a team effort, DiNozzo. And maybe you should congratulate me.”

“You? On what?”

“My new job.”

“Don’t tell me, you’re going to be running the Secret Service Agency from now on.”

“Not exactly. In fact, I quit the Secret Service. I put in my resignation last night.”

“And you already have another job? Congratulations.”

Coffee in hand, Gibbs walked across the office to his desk. “She’s one of us now, DiNozzo. As soon as she passes all the qualification tests, she’s on our team.”

Kate smiled broadly as she watched Tony process the information.

“She’s your new partner,” Gibbs reiterated.

“Well, that is good news. Congratulations, Kate.”

“I’m looking forward to working with you both.”

“That’s just great,” Tony said again, rising from his desk and heading toward the elevator. “I’m looking forward to having you on the team, Kate.”

Moments later, he walked into Abby’s lab. “Gibbs hired a new agent for the team.”

“I know! He told me.”

“Of course he did. You don’t think he has the hots for her, do you?”

“The Secret Service chick? No. She’s not his type. Then again, I never would have thought you were his type either.” Abby giggled as she typed away at her keyboard.

“I’m just not sure why he picked her.”

“Maybe because she’s qualified? They don’t let just anyone guard the President, Tony. She has to be really good.”

“Time will tell.”

Stepping around her steel table, Abby gave Tony a hug. “She’s not going to take him away from you or run you off the team, Tony. Gibbs thinks the world of you. I know he does.”


	29. Sweet Dreams (A Chat With Abby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gibbs rejects him, Tony turns to Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 29 was originally posted November 10, 2012.

“What are you doing here, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked, his eyes never leaving the spot where he was sanding the boat.

Tony had paused halfway down the stairs then hesitantly continued. “I thought we could talk.”

“Don’t you get enough of that at the office?”

Closing the space between them, Tony leaned against the boat, placing a hand against just a few inches from where Gibbs was working. “We don’t talk any more. Not like we used to. Not since Kate joined the team.”

“Do you have a problem with Kate?”

“No,” Tony answered quickly, allowing his fingers brush up against Gibbs’ arm. Moving closer, Tony let his hand run along Gibbs’ arm, down his side and settle on his hip as Tony dropped to his knees. “I just thought. I miss the way things used to be.”

Grasping Tony’s arm firmly, Gibbs pulled him back to his feet and looked him in the eye. “It was a mistake, DiNozzo. You, me, we’re federal agents. We need to focus on the job.”

“We’re good together, Gibbs. You can’t deny that,” Tony said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“It never should have happened. I never should have let it happened.”

“I wanted to. We both wanted it, needed it.”

“It was a moment of weakness,” replied Gibbs as he returned to his sanding, pausing every few moments to check his work and blow away the sawdust. “You have a choice to make, DiNozzo. Do you want to work on my team or do you want to be reassigned?” Obviously expecting an answer, Gibbs stared at Tony. “Well?”

“Of course I want to be on your team,” Tony stammered.

“You want to chase tail, you do it outside the office. Clear?”

“Yeah.” Hanging his head, Tony walked slowly back toward the stairs searching for something else to say. 

Standing at the bottom step for a couple minutes, he watched Gibbs work. Gibbs never looked up. As much as he wanted to run back over to Gibbs and pull him to the floor, he knew the look in Gibbs’ eyes. He was not in the mood for Tony to be pushing any issues tonight.

Needing to think, Tony walked for a while before heading to a bar and drinking while pretending to watch sports on the big screen. Hours later, he left with a six pack tucked under his arm as he walked from the bar to Abby’s apartment. It did not surprise him that she wasn’t home. They talked enough that he knew she liked to go out and enjoy herself when she wasn’t at the office. He was sure he had heard her say she was going out to see a friend’s band playing.

It was more than an hour later that Abby returned to find Tony on her doorstep on the third bottle of his six pack. “Tony, what are you doing here?”

Looking up from where he was sitting, leaning back against the door, he responded, “You’re the second person to ask me that tonight.”

Fitting the key into her lock, Abby pushed the door open and failed to stop Tony from falling backward into her apartment. Leaning down, she grabbed his arm and pulled him up. “What the hell? Are you drunk?”

“That’s one possibility.”

“Why? Why would you get drunk and come over to my apartment?”

“Gibbs,” Tony replied, as if that should explain everything.

After shutting her apartment door and locking the deadbolt, Abby looked down at Tony. “I’m going to change and then we are going to talk.”

“I’m going to wait right here,” he promised, taking another drink of beer.

Minutes later, she returned and plopped down onto the floor beside him. Taking one of his remaining bottles of beer, she twisted off the cap and took a long swig. Closing her eyes for a few moments, she inhaled deeply, then exhaled before facing Tony. “What happened?”

“I went over to Gibbs’ place. He acted like, I don’t know. It’s like he doesn’t want me anymore. Not outside the office. He said it was a mistake. Us being together. A mistake.”

Leaning over, Abby gave Tony a hug. “He is your boss, Tony. And he does have that rule about dating other agents.”

“It’s a stupid rule. He wasn’t taking advantage of me. I wanted him. I still _want_ him.”

“Did it ever occur to you that you took advantage of him?”

“What? No.” After a thoughtful pause, he continued, “I never looked at it that way.”

“I’ve known him a couple years now and I have never seen him look at a guy like he wanted him. It’s just not his thing.”

“But he was going through a divorce.”

“He could have just been horny.”

“You think I took advantage of Gibbs? I wouldn’t think anyone could take advantage of Gibbs.”

“Let me guess. You were staying at his house. It was late at night. You found him downstairs in his basement alone with his boat and a bottle of bourbon.”

“This is my fault, Abby. I coerced my boss into letting me blow him. I guess I just wanted him to want me as much as I want him. I thought he did. I mean, it didn’t happen just once.”

“Well, with you living under his roof and freely offering what he wasn’t getting anywhere else. I mean, he is a man after all.”

“I still want him.” After emptying another bottle of beer and grabbing one more, Tony continued, “I still want a man who doesn’t want me. You know what he asked me tonight?”

“What?”

“He asked if I wanted to be reassigned to another team.”

“Oh, that is not good. I hope you told him no.”

“I told him I wanted to stay on his team. Did you ever make a play for him?”

Abby laughed easily. “No, of course not. He was married for one thing. And he likes redheads. I definitely think he’s hot, but I don’t think he’d go for anyone like me. He needs someone who is going to stay with him and I’m more of a free spirit.”

“He does? He needs someone who will be there for him. Interesting.”

“Yeah, Tony. The boss man needs consistency in his relationships. His job has all the ups and downs he can deal with. You have to earn his trust, but once you do, he wants to keep you around. He prefers to be surrounded with people who he knows will have his back no matter what. That’s what you need to do, Tony. Just be there for him. If it’s meant to be, he’ll open his eyes to it sooner or later.”

“You think I still have a chance with him?”

Taking a deep breath, Abby released it slowly as she rubbed his wrist gently. “Not really. I mean, the next time he has a relationship with a woman that goes south, you might get by with appearing in his basement late one night after he’s had a few shots of bourbon. But if you want my honest opinion, Gibbs prefers women.”

“Redheads.”

“And once he sets up a rule, he usually sticks to it. I don’t think he would allow himself to get serious about another agent, male or female. Sorry, Tony.”

“No, Abs. Don’t be sorry for having an opinion.”

“Oh, I’m not. I’m just sorry that you’re feeling hurt. And don’t tell me you aren’t. It’s obvious this is hurting you.”

“It’s okay. I’ve been hurt worse before. Funny how so many guys I worked with forced me to be with them. Now I have a boss I want to be with and he doesn’t want me.”

“Really? They forced you?”

“Yeah. Just because I’m a slave, they felt entitled to do whatever they wanted. I can’t say no, because I’m a slave.”

“You can say no, Tony. I hate the term slave, but whatever, I chose to sign on to work for NCIS in exchange for an education. I love my job. I love what I do and I love the people I work with, but that doesn’t mean every free person in the agency can make demands of me and expect me to feel obligated to perform for them like a trained circus animal.”

“No one has ever forced you to have sex with them?”

“I had a couple professors who tried to force the issue, but I had a good mentor and contact at NCIS. I merely said I’d have them brought up on charges of inappropriate behavior and that was the end of it.”

“I had no one to turn to. One of my bosses chained me up in his basement, raped and beat me. He said if I told anyone about it, he’d have the city sell me and then he would make sure that he bought me as his own personal slave. He made it clear things would only be worse for me if that happened. Another guy, when I joined his team, he had me standing there in front of everyone, introducing me to his team and he pulled out this dog collar and put it around my neck. He said it was so I would feel more comfortable. Then he asked his guys to bid on me if they wanted me as their partner. I had to stand there through it all and just take it because he was my boss and a freeman. I was so embarrassed. He never touched me, but he made it clear he didn’t care how the rest of the detectives treated me. He allowed them to abuse me.”

“That sucks, Tony.”

“I haven’t had anything like that happen here. Gibbs doesn’t go around telling people I’m a slave. He doesn’t treat me any differently than he would treat a freeman. And I don’t have to wear a collar. He actually said he preferred it if I didn’t. Why do you wear a collar?”

“It’s a look. I just dig the look. It doesn’t mean anyone owns me. I’ve agreed to work for NCIS for twenty-five years, but they don’t own me. I just can’t really go looking for another job or anything. It’s more of a contractual agreement. Once I retire, I’ll be one hundred percent free again.”

“How does Kate treat you? She knows you’re a slave, right?”

“I don’t know. I mean, she treats me fine. I like her. She’s a pretty cool chick. We never talked about the slave thing, so I don’t know if she knows.”

“I’m thinking about telling her. She’s my partner. I guess she should know. I’m just a little hesitant because of Viv. We were cool until she knew, but then she turned pretty nasty.”

“She was always pretty nasty to me. I am so glad she is gone. I think Kate would be fine with it. How is she doing anyway?”

“I don’t know. She does fine. Actually, she is pretty good. She’s an experienced profiler, decent shot and can handle herself in the gym. Gibbs could have done worse. Of course, just about anyone would have been an improvement over Viv.”

“And she was a redhead, too. It’s like she had a built in advantage with Gibbs and she just threw it away.”

“Her dad was an admiral or something. I guess she thought that was enough.”

“She thought she was way better than she was.”

“I’m glad she left the team before she got me killed. Did you know she told Gibbs that it was my job, as a slave, to take a bullet for her?”

“She really said that?”

“She’d go on these rants sometimes and wow. You wouldn’t believe some of the crap that came out of her mouth.”

“I’m surprised Gibbs put up with her as long as he did.”

“The Director wouldn’t put her on another team. Gibbs said they couldn’t fire her. It had to be her choice to walk away.”

“And I bet she walked away with a hefty shove from Gibbs or at least a good kick in the ass from him.”

“Yeah, it was something like that. Let’s just say he held the door wide open for her to leave. And he may have given her a pretty good push to get her started through it.”

Reaching over, Abby rubbed Tony’s arm again. “You’re going to be fine, Tony. Kate’s a good person. I can tell these things.”

“I just have to figure out what to do about Gibbs.”

“Give him a little space. You’re going to have to let him make the next move. I don’t think you should hold your breath waiting for him, Tony.”

“I know. I get it. I’m not a redhead.”

“Not a redhead, not a woman and also you are an agent and on his team. I don’t think you should get your hopes up that anything is going to happen. I mean, I hope it does, for you, but I don’t see Gibbs going that way.”

Tony nodded as he stared at his beer bottle watching as the condensation collected then ran down the bottle in rivulets. “Hey, do you know what’s up with the redhead that started picking him up not too long ago? Is he dating her?”

“What redhead?”

“I think she started showing up right after I moved out. She’s about his age, drives a silver Mercedes.”

“Maybe she’ll be the next Mrs. Gibbs.”

“I hope not.”

“Why?”

“I’d still like to think I have a shot at making something work between us. Another wife would only get in the way.”

“She probably would.”

“What was his last wife like?”

“Oh, she was pretty, a redhead, of course. She always nagged him about spending too much time at the office.”

“And she cheated on him.”

“Yeah, that was the end of it. Gibbs demands loyalty.”

“He never made any demands on me. He always said we were together one session at a time.”

The statement amused Abby enough to draw out a smile. “A session. Like he’s your shrink or therapist or something. Just, Tony, keep in mind that he is never, ever going to marry you.”

For the first time since he’d gotten to Abby’s place, Tony laughed. “Not exactly domesticated, is he? I even tried doing the cooking and cleaning for him when I was living there.”

Setting down her empty bottle, Abby relaxed onto the floor and patted the carpet next to her. “You might as well stay the rest of the night.”

When Tony lay beside her, she closed her eyes and draped an arm over him.

“So what about you, Abby? Are you looking for that someone special?”

“Like getting married? Not my thing. I mean, I don’t like labels and there are so many people out there, why settle for just one? Married people seem to fight and argue all the time. I prefer to enjoy who I want, when I want. If the sex is good, I might invite them back. If it’s not, I have another friend and I move on to the next guy I find attractive.”

“I sometimes flirt a little around the office, just to see if Gibbs will get jealous.”

“Why would he get jealous? It’s not like he thought of you guys as being together.

“I guess you’re right. But he did tell me that if I wanted to chase tail, I should do it away from the office.”

The comment drew another laugh from Abby. “That sounds like something Gibbs would say.”

“Just because he had a bad experience dating another agent doesn’t mean everyone else should have to play by his rules.”

“That’s true, but being on his team does mean that you have to play by his rules.”

“Have to?”

“Should?”

Leaning closer until they were face to face, Tony asked, “What about you? Do you play by Gibbs’ rules?”

“I should, but I don’t know. Yeah, I definitely should.”

The pair gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments before closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together.

“Tony,” said Abby, her hands firmly against his chest. “Wow, you are really muscular.”

“Phys Ed major at college. Before my dad decided to sell me into slavery.”

“Oh my god, Tony! Your dad sold you into slavery?”

“Yeah. I came home from college after graduation and there were two guys there with a van. A couple handshakes and a signature and they took me away.”

Embracing him once more, Abby placed her cheek against his. “Tony, I am going to do you a huge favor.”

“Yeah, what’s that?” he asked, pushing back far enough that he could look into her eyes. Focusing his full attention on her, he covered one of her hands with his own.

“I’m not going to have sex with you ever.”

“As a favor to me?”

“It would be fun, I’m sure, but Gibbs would know and then he would never, ever consider sleeping with you again.”

“How would he find out?”

“Oh, he would know. It’s that damn gut of his. It serves him well. I actually admire it when he’s working a case, but it can be downright annoying on a personal level sometimes. He’s a human lie detector, too. Don’t you ever lie to him, because he will know and then I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes.”

Rolling onto his back, Tony stared up at the ceiling. “What am I going to do, Abs?”

“You are going to solve cases. He likes you, Tony. Maybe the problem is that he’s starting to like you too much.”

“He sure doesn’t act like it. In case you haven’t noticed, while he kisses you on the cheek, he tends to smack the back of my head.”

“It’s just his way. Besides, it means that he’s touching you. He’s not that forward with every agent.”

“I’ve never seen him head slap Kate. Never saw him head slap Viv, either.”

“He’s good at reading people. He knows what people respond to. He must sense that’s the best way to get the best out of you.”

“Or he could just sleep with me.”

“Yeah, but he can’t do that without breaking his own rules. And he is very serious about his rules.”

“Then how am I supposed to get him back?”

“Back? He may have slept with you once or twice, but you guys were never really in a relationship together.”

“I came over here so you could cheer me up,” he reminded her.

“Do your job and do it well. Maybe another opportunity will present itself. Just don’t push it with him. I’m afraid that would only push him away.”

“I should just go back to dating women. It would probably be easier on everyone.”

“Yeah, it probably would be. But I don’t think you will ever get over Gibbs. He can be truly intense. I think he’s practically married to his job and when things get really heavy at work, he works twenty-four seven for as long as it takes to solve the case. I think his ex-wives just couldn’t deal with that side of him. But don’t be dissuaded, if you think you really want him and can handle him. You won’t find a better man that Gibbs.”

“But if you think there is no way it’s going to happen again, what’s the point?”

“You have to decide what you want. And if Gibbs is what you want, don’t walk away. Don’t let him walk away, either. Be there for him. If he ever did go for a man, I would bet it would be you.”

“What makes you say that?”

“It’s just a feeling I have in my gut. It won’t be easy, but I know Gibbs will be worth it. Trust me on this one, Tony. The more I think about it, the more it seems that he does look at you differently than most guys.”

“He asked if I wanted off his team.”

“He was probably testing you. Sometimes he doesn’t know what’s best thing for him. Or maybe he knows, but he’s determined to push it away. Just don’t let him push you away.”

“I won’t, Abs. He sure exhausts me. I just rather it be in bed than not.”

“It’s going to be fine, Tony. If I can help at all, I will. I promise.”

“Why would you even care?” 

“How can you ask me that? Gibbs treats me like a daughter. He’s been so nice to me, kind, supportive and guiding. As much as I like you and want you to be happy, I want Gibbs to be happy, too. And you’re a cool person, I can tell. I think you two could be very good together.”

“I tried telling him that. It didn’t seem to help.”

“I already told you, that’s not how you get Gibbs. He’s a sniper, a hunter. You can’t walk up and lay down at his feet. I bet if you quit chasing him, you’ll have a better chance of him being intrigued into pursuing you. Maybe it would be good for you to start dating women. If he sees you as a challenge, I think he would find that a lot more alluring.”

“Thanks, Abs,” said Tony. His eyes closed as he considered ways to make Gibbs want to come after him. 

Abby snuggled closer until she was resting her head on his shoulder. “Good night, Tony. Dream sweet dreams of Gibbs.”


	30. Meeting McGee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working a case in Norfolk, the team meets up with a green NCIS agent, Timothy McGee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I always hesitate adding dialog straight from the episodes. On the one hand, I want to keep those parts as close as possible. On the other hand, it sort of feels like cheating because I didn't write the episode or the dialog therein. For the next couple chapters I decided to write from memory rather than pull everything directly from the episodes. So if things are just a little bit different than the actual episodes portrayed, it may be that I tweaked it a little bit for my story, or that my memory isn't perfect (which it isn't, I promise). If they're true to the episode that would be kudos to the wonderful writing (and adlibbing) in the series and may also mean that I spend way too much time watching NCIS reruns on USA. *G*
> 
> Chapter 30 was originally posted November 24, 2012.

“While Kate and I are on the sub, I need you to ID that body,” Gibbs ordered Tony.

“Ah, so you don’t think Kate can get the job done?” Tony replied with a smile.

“I didn’t say that. I want confirmation on your end. Keep on Duck and Abby. Use that green agent, McGee. He seems eager to please, eager to learn.”

“Good combination for a baby agent.”

“Don’t abuse him. His father is an Admiral.”

“Oh, really?”

“And don’t have sex with him, either.”

“Double oh, really? If you want, I could go on the sub with you and Kate can stay here with Agent McGreen.”

“No. But I told you, no chasing tail at work. I need you focused on the job.”

“You got it, Boss.”

“I’m depending on you, Tony.”

No matter how many times Gibbs said those words, Tony always relished hearing them. “Never got tired of you deep ending on me,” Tony muttered as he turned to walk away, one hand steadying the pack slung over his shoulder.

“What?” Gibbs asked sharply.

Tony turned long enough to give a thumbs up and shout back, “I won’t let you down, Boss.” As he walked away, he whispered under his breath, “Unless you want to go down on me. I’d let you do that anytime. Oh, yeah.”

Although he missed being close to Gibbs when they weren’t working together, it made him proud that Gibbs trusted him to get the job done. Tony was determined to never betray that trust no matter how hard he had to work or how many hours he had to put in. Gibbs was worth it. Abby’s words echoed through his thoughts. The fact that Gibbs trusted him was a good thing. Gibbs had said it himself: he was depending on Tony to get the job done. The broad smile remained spread across Tony’s face as his stride picked up a bit.

Tim McGee was surprised when Tony barged into his office. “Special Agent DiNozzo, how can I help you, Sir?” 

Since the younger agent stood up to greet him, Tony easily slid into his chair and began tapping away at the keyboard. “We have got to ID that body and find out why someone decided to take his place. What have you got, McGee?”

“Uh, the report came through that Special Agents Gibbs and Todd have arrived safely on the USS Philadelphia.”

“That’s good, McGee,” Tony said as he dialed the phone and put it on the speaker. “What do you have for me, Abs?”

“I’ve reconstructed the man’s face from his bone structure. He turned out pretty handsome, like Hugh Grantish. I’m sending you over the computer model I put together. Maybe you can flash it around the docks and see if you get any hits. You’re not getting too lonely over there, are you?”

“Not at all. I have Special Agent McGee here to keep me company. Say hello to Abby, McGee.”

“Hello, Abby.”

“Hey, McGee. How’s your sig hanging?”

“Talk to you later, Abs,” Tony said quickly before disconnecting the call.

“What’s she like?”

“Abby? Way out of your league.”

“She sounds really cute.”

“Trust me on this one. She is not your type.”

“Not my type?”

“Have you ever had the urge to tattoo your buttocks, McGee?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Then we need never speak of her again.” Grabbing the picture Abby had sent over, Tony rose from the chair and made a few copies which he handed to Tim as they headed for the door. “Let’s go.”

Fumbling with his keys, Tim locked the door then scrambled after Tony. “Where are we going?”

“We are going to flash this picture around to see if anyone recognizes him.”

“Right,” agreed Tim as he fell into step beside Tony.

Later in the afternoon, Tony received a call on his cell. “Got it, Boss. We’ll check it out. Oh yeah, Special Agent McGee has been with me all day. I think his shoes are finally getting broken in properly.” Tony was already on the move before closing his phone. “Let’s go, McGee.”

Lagging behind as he looked down at his shoes, Tim had to jog to catch up. “What’s wrong with my shoes?”

Stopping in his tracks, Tony smiled widely and chuckled as he placed his hands on Tim’s shoulders. “Come on, McDeskJockey. Your shoes have never seen this much pavement or action. Looks like the most walking you do is to and from the parking lot.”

“Well, sometimes I go out for lunch, too.”

Allowing his eyes to drop to Tim’s stomach momentarily, Tony added, “My bad. It’s obvious you’re not one to miss any meals.”

With Tony back on the move, Tim found himself lost in his own thoughts for a moment before having to pick up the pace to catch up again. “Where are we going now?”

“Personnel office. Boss thinks someone may have switched out the information in the dead man’s personnel file, like his picture and fingerprints. We are going to find out how easy it would have been for someone to make those changes.”

Tony drove with McGee riding in the passenger seat. The pair walked into the office together, Tony taking the lead, questioning the lieutenant in charge. After a few minutes, Tim leaned in close to Tony, “Can I ask her a question, Sir?”

“McGee, you don’t need my permission to ask questions.” When Tim still looked doubtful, Tony got the conversation started for him. “Lieutenant, Special Agent McGee would like to ask you a question. Go ahead, McGee.”

“I was just wondering if anyone had quit recently.”

“Yes. Joshua Fox. He quit a couple days ago.”

“How long had he worked here?” Tony asked.

“About a year.”

“Do you have his address?”

“It should be on the personnel roster. Yes, right here.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant. McGee, let’s go.”

Less than an hour later, Tony and Tim found themselves outside a small house. No one answered their knock at the door and they saw no other car in the driveway.

“What now?” asked Tim. “We have to call in for a warrant?”

“Stand back, McGee, and watch out,” warned Tony as he picked up a large rock from the yard. After displaying some fancy footwork and spewing an imaginative play by play football commentary, he released the rock, allowing it to sail through the air briefly before crashing through a pane of glass in the door.

“Isn’t that breaking and entering?” asked Tim.

“Not really. That was breaking and this,” pausing, Tony reached through the broken pane to unlock the door handle, “is entering.”

“But that’s illegal.”

“I’ll tell you what, McGee. You can stand out here and wait for the cops to show up if you prefer, but I’m going in. I have work to do.”

After looking around for a moment and hearing no alarms, Tim followed Tony into the small house. “There’s nothing here. Fox must have fled. Do you think he knows we’re onto him?”

“It doesn’t feel right. There’s nothing personal around. It doesn’t look like anyone actually lived here. It’s too sterile.”

“Maybe he just moved on.”

Still looking around, Tony shook his head. “If he moved out, he would have taken everything. If he left quickly, it would be messier. There would be things scattered around like old clothes and junk mail. He probably would have left dishes in the sink or take out containers scattered around. There’s nothing like that here. There isn’t a sign out front for sale or rent. It just doesn’t feel right. What’s that?” Tony asked, pointing out a blue wire running along the wall.

Kneeling beside the wall, Tim inspected the wire. “It looks like a DSL line, but it starts here and runs behind that bookcase. I don’t see that it’s connected to anything out here or on the bookcase.”

“Help me move this,” ordered Tony, his hands already on the tall, wooden bookcase. Once the pair had pushed it aside, they found it was concealing a door into a small room with a desk, a table, a couple chairs, a computer and several ‘Save The Whale’ type posters. The pair stood side by side as they watched the image of a whale on the computer screen as it rose up from the ocean and snapped a submarine in two. “That, McGoogle, looks like trouble. Help me pack this stuff up. We can have Abby take a look through it.”

Before Tony was finished speaking, Tim had already taken a seat at the computer and began typing at the keyboard.

“What are you doing, McGee?”

“Taking a look to see what they’re up to. I have a Masters degree in Computer Forensics from MIT.”

“Of course you do.” Taking another step closer, Tony watched the screen as McGee searched the system. “See anything interesting?”

“Yeah. These look like plans to access a submarine and release sarin gas.”

“Sarin gas? What will that do?”

“On a submarine? It would kill the whole crew, everyone aboard, and it wouldn’t take very much to do it either.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. My other degree is in Biomedical Engineering from Johns Hopkins. Joshua Fox appears to be part of a small group of eco-terrorists looking to avenge harm done to whales by submarine sonars.”

Picking up a tiny metal canister beside the computer, Tony turned it in his hand then held it between his forefinger and thumb as he inspected it. “Is this part of it?”

“Could be a prototype for the delivery system. Sarin gas is nasty stuff. It attacks the nervous system and is about five hundred times more toxic than cyanide. You don’t need very much to do a lot of damage. Very, very deadly.”

“Do you think there is any of this sarin gas still in the canister?”

Pausing, Tim looked up at the canister Tony held. “I think that’s just a prototype. He would have taken the actual gas with him, along with the transport container. He probably has a lab somewhere else. It doesn’t look like it was made here.”

“He’s a man on a mission.”

“Exactly.”

“So, what are the symptoms? I mean, how would I know if I had been infected with this stuff?”

“It would most likely start with tightness in your chest and difficulty breathing. You would probably experience nausea. After that you would lose control of your bodily functions. You would start convulsing, drooling, vomiting, lose control of your bladder. Finally, you would go comatose and die.”

Tony’s face twisted with a look of disgust and discomfort. “How long does all that take?”

“Not long. If we had been infected, we’d be on the floor convulsing by now.”

“Oh, well, that’s good to know. Keep searching the computer. Let me know if you find anything else.” Flipping out his phone, Tony dialed quickly as he left the small room. “Abby, I need you to get word to Gibbs. Warn him that there is a threat of sarin gas being released on the sub. McGee says it is really nasty stuff. I need you to tell Gibbs whatever you know about it. We think it’s in a small canister, very small, like the tip of your thumb. I’m heading your way with a prototype of what they might be using to transport the gas.”

“Sir? Agent DiNozzo? How am I supposed to get back to Norfolk?” Tim asked, a touch of panic in his voice.

Tony never missed a step as he headed toward the front door. “Just wait for the cops to show up. I’m sure they’ll give you a ride.”

Tim looked confused for moment before going back to work on the computer. Tony wasted no time in driving back to NCIS and delivering the canister to Abby.

“What did you do with Special Agent McGee?” Abby asked as she took the canister from Tony.

“Jealous?” Tony asked, waggling his eyebrows. “I left him out there with the computer. He seemed to be in his element.”

“I think it’s bi.”

“McGee?”

“No. The canister,” Abby disclosed. “It can be triggered by either hot or cold. This one prefers cold,” she added after applying both heat and cold to test the canister.

“What would be cold enough to trigger this on a sub?”

“Refrigerator, freezer, air conditioning system.”

“Get word to Gibbs. What are all these pictures?” Tony asked looking at Abby’s computer screen.

“Those are pictures of the five crewmen Gibbs and Kate are questioning. I’ve been searching the internet for older pictures from other sources, previous assignments, hoping we can find one that doesn’t match his current file photo. Gibbs thought someone in personnel might have changed the guy’s file picture.”

“So he said.”

“I haven’t had time to go through them all, yet. You can help if you have time.”

“If it leads us to our guy, I have the time. Hey, that guy’s almost a dead ringer for your model,” Tony said, pointing to a shot of a dozen young, uniformed men standing on a dock.

“And so he is,” said Abby as she singled out the image Tony was looking at and enlarged it. After pulling up the original source along with the names of the men pictured, she announced, “That is Petty Officer Drew. The real Petty Officer Drew.”

“Send it to Gibbs. We’re going to have to hope the imposter hasn’t released the gas yet.”

As soon as the message was sent, Abby turned back to Tony. “So tell me about Special Agent McGee. Is he cute?”

“Can a guy be cute to you without body art?”

“Sure. I’m not a snob.”

“I wonder if maybe he is bi.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Not me. Gibbs warned me not to sleep with him. He also said McGee’s dad is an Admiral.”

“Well, I received no such warning,” Abby declared with a sly smile.

“McGee? You’ve never even met him. Abby?”

“Shoo, Tony. I have work to do. And you should have work to do, too. You should make sure McGee makes it back to Norfolk. You don’t want his admiral daddy all over your ass, do you?”

“No, that wouldn’t be good. And please don’t ever torture me with that image again.”

Hours later, Gibbs was back in the office, sitting at his desk as he was reviewing Tony’s report. “Sounds like McGee did okay.”

“Sure. For a green agent, he did fine. He asked some decent questions. You should have seen him digging through that guy’s computer. He’s got some fancy computer degree from MIT.”

“Really? He graduated from MIT?” asked Kate, stepping around her desk to join them.

“And from Johns Hopkins with a second degree,” added Gibbs, his eyes still on the report. A moment later, he looked up to see McGee standing before his desk holding out a large envelope. “What are you doing here, McGee?”

“I brought over my final report, Sir.”

“You don’t have to 'Sir' me, McGee, and you didn’t need to bring it over in person.”

“I have a date with Abby.”

Tony grinned. “This I have to see. Come on, McRomeo. I’ll take you down to her lab.”

“Kate, you take him. Tony, stay.”

Watching the pair disappear into the elevator, Tony looked disappointed.

“What did you really think of him?”

“McGee? I didn’t sleep with him, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“No, I’m not.”

“He was a big help, especially with the computer stuff. Without him, it would have taken a lot longer. I would have had to pack everything up and bring it back for Abby to go through. I’m sure she would have uncovered the sarin gas threat, but it would have taken longer to get that information to you.”

“It could have made a difference in the survival of the sub crew.”

“Not to mention you and Kate, too.”

“He may be green, but he was top of his class at FLETC.”

“Not to mention the MIT and Johns Hopkins things.”

“College degrees, DiNozzo. They’re called college degrees. You have one, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Ohio State.”

“What’s your degree in again?”

“Physical Education.”

Gibbs smiled as his eyes returned to the report.

Standing back, Tony posed for his boss. “You have to admit it, Boss, you do love the results. Right?”

“Tony, get back to work.”

“You don’t think he’s better looking than me, do you?”

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs growled, as he pointed toward Tony’s desk.

“Of course you don’t.”

“Less talk, more work.”

As the next few weeks and cases came and went, Tony kept an eye on Gibbs and his apparent fondness for young Timothy McGee. It seemed as if Gibbs was quick to call on McGee’s expertise with computers.

“You don’t think Gibbs is like falling for McGee, do you?” Tony asked Abby one night.

Abby’s smile beamed brightly. “You are jealous, Anthony DiNozzo!”

“No, it’s not that,” Tony did his best to brush off the truth that was only too evident. “He’s just never been so ready to call in someone like that.”

“Someone like what?” Abby pushed gleefully.

“Someone not on the team. Someone not from the same building.”

“McGee has some mad computer skills. Something that you, Kate and Gibbs are all woefully lacking in for this day and age.”

“Woefully lacking?”

“Cyber crime is growing by leaps and bounds. None of you have any significant computer skills. Or are you going to try to deny that?”

“Well, sometimes good old police work is the way to go.”

“And sometimes it is extremely helpful to have someone on the team who knows their way around the inside of a computer.”

“On the team?”

“Yes!” Abby said cheerfully. “I think McGee would make a great addition to our team. I think that is what Gibbs is thinking.”

“Well, I suppose that’s better than him thinking he wants to get inside McGee’s pants. And what about you? You do seem quite fond of young Timothy’s company.”

Taking a quick sip from her Caf-Pow! Abby kept a silent smile on her face as she rocked slightly on her tall soled shoes.

“So, you and he have already slept together. Interesting. How is he?”

“He is very sweet and has many talents. And before you say another word, out!”

“Out?”

“Go home, DiNozzo. Or go to wherever you go when you’re not at work or over at my place.”

“Goodnight, Abs.”

It was easy to notice that Gibbs, Kate and Abby were instantly comfortable in Tim’s presence. He only slightly unnerved Tony. The young agent himself seemed rather overly self-conscious and nervous. Somehow he always was able to pull through whatever it was Gibbs had asked of him. Even Abby, who generally preferred to work alone, welcomed his assistance with open arms. 

Actually seeing the two of them working side by side in Abby’s lab helped convince him that Gibbs wasn’t bringing Tim around for his own lustful satisfaction or to try to make Tony jealous. Gibbs seemed perfectly fine with the pair being out of sight and working closely together, just as long as they produced results when he came looking for them.

Tony was sure Tim had clinched a promotion and a spot at NCIS headquarters the day he finally was able to ID Ari Haswari. Gibbs had been hot to find out who the terrorist was ever since he had infiltrated NCIS and had taken Kate, Ducky and Ducky’s assistant Gerald hostage. Before it was over, the terrorist had shot Gerald in the shoulder. Gibbs had fired back at the gunman, but he was able to escape in the ensuing chaos, leaving a wounded Gibbs in his wake. 

Gibbs had Abby capture the terrorist’s image from their short surveillance clip and constantly stared at it studying it. He was running the image against every database he could think of, but wasn’t getting any hits. Gibbs brought Tim in to assist on Abby’s request.

Gibbs was determined to identify the man and bring him to justice for what he had done. It was bad enough to have to deal with terrorists, but to have one come into NCIS headquarters, hold hostages and even shoot a man had certainly put Gibbs on edge. He spent hours in MTAC trying to find someone who would ID the terrorist, but no one admitted to knowing anything about the man, which infuriated him. 

“It’s complete bullshit!” raged Gibbs, gesturing toward the image on one of the smaller screens. “Someone out there has to have this guy on their radar. He’s far too good and too organized to have gone unnoticed by everyone. He has to be part of some group and someone out there knows damn well who he is.”

There wasn’t any real progress made until Abby and Tim worked together, using software to estimate the terrorist’s age, so Tim could narrow down the age group of images they were comparing the terrorist to. When Ducky realized the terrorist must have a medical degree, most likely from somewhere in the UK, Tim was able to narrow the search even further.

Then it happened. Gibbs was in a foul mood because the unnamed terrorist bastard had kidnapped Kate and Tony seemed more concerned about making a date with some Swedish chick than doing his job. Tim was sitting at Gibbs’ desk watching the images flash by when he suddenly got a match. 

Excitement widened his eyes as he shouted across the room. “That’s him! That’s the guy! His name is Ari Haswari. He graduated from the University of Edinburgh’s Medical School with a medical degree, just like Ducky suspected.”

Gibbs seemed to settle down a little once he knew the terrorist’s name and Kate had been released and returned to the office. 

“He was a perfect gentleman,” she had insisted when Gibbs questioned her. “Of course, once we do end up killing or capturing him, I will feel better knowing he’s not out there. He says he’s on our side, trying to stop terrorist attacks, but I’m not sure I believe him. It seems like he has an ulterior motive, but I can't quite put my finger on it.”

“He’s playing some sort of game and I will find out what it is.”

It wasn’t long after Tim had identified Ari Haswari that he was at NCIS headquarters helping the team close out a different case. As Tim was packing up his things, Gibbs walked by with a cup of coffee in one hand and a file folder in the other.

“Where do you think you’re going, McGee?” 

“Back to Norfolk?” he asked tentatively.

“No, you’re not. You’ve been reassigned as a full time field agent. You belong to me now.” Before he finished speaking, Gibbs was at the chair behind his desk, reaching for reports to read through.

“Really?” Tim asked. Turning around, he found Kate and Tony standing nearby. Barely able to contain his excitement, he repeated what Gibbs had just told him. “I’m one of you now! Full time! Officially! I want you guys to know that I never took any of those things you said or did personally and now that we’re all on the same team, I’m not going to hold any of it against you or anything.”

Tony and Kate both smiled at each other as they simultaneously slapped him in the back of his head.

“Want to go out for a drink, Kate?” Tony asked.

“Sure, let me grab by things. Good night, Gibbs. Good night, McGee.”

“Abby should be happy,” Tony mentioned once he and Kate were alone in the elevator.

“I wonder how long she’s going to let him stay over at her place.”

“Wait a minute. McGoo is staying over at Abby’s?”

“Only when he’s been working a case with us. It’s a much shorter drive than to his place.”

“I knew they’d seen each other a couple times, but didn’t know they were shacking up.”

“Abby’s just being nice, doing him a favor so he doesn’t have to drive so far. I’m sure he’s staying on the sofa, Tony.”

Tony laughed easily. “Yeah, right. Just like I was staying on the sofa when I stayed with Gibbs.” 

Stunned by his statement, Kate reached over and stopped the elevator. “Wait a minute. You. And Gibbs. What?”

“Oh. Forget I said that,” said Tony as he leaned toward the switch. 

Blocking his path to the switch, Kate crossed her arms and pushed the issue. “You might as well tell me, Tony. You know if you don’t, Abby will.”

“There’s nothing to tell, Kate. I was joking. It’s nothing. Really.”

After studying his countenance and posture closely, Kate nodded knowingly as she turned to release the elevator and punch the button for the floor with Abby’s Lab.

“Come on, Kate. You don’t want to bother Abby with this,” Tony pleaded, doing his best to portray a smile of pure innocence.

“There’s something there, Tony. I can see it in your eyes. And I will find it out exactly what it is, either from you or from Abby. Your choice.”

“My choice? My choice is that you drop it.”

The elevator chimed as it stopped on Abby’s level. Kate quickly stepped out of the car and headed down the hallway. “Too late.”

“Come on, Kate. Wait a second,” protested Tony as he trailed after her.


	31. The Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After opening an envelope in the office, Tony is infected with Y Pestis, the plague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series.
> 
> Chapter 31 was originally posted November 28, 2012.

Tony eventually got used to having Tim around. He took Tony’s abuse a lot better than Kate did. Kate always fought back. He had to admit he enjoyed that, too. It was nice to have a woman around who would stand up to him. With Kate and Abby, he had two. It occurred to him that Kate and Tim were almost like siblings he never had in his own family. Family. The team was beginning to resemble a family. Which made him the pain in the ass smart alecky big brother? Perhaps the pain in the ass smart alecky _sexy_ big brother.

What did that make Gibbs? Father? Uncle? Even older yet still incredibly sexy big brother? Tony didn’t really want to think about Gibbs that way. Gibbs wasn’t family, not even a surrogate one. Gibbs was Gibbs. He was fascinating and smart and sexy. He was someone of whom Tony could never get enough of. Eventually Tony got the idea to visit gay bars in search of a surrogate Gibbs, but he never found anyone who came close. At his next stop, he picked up a girl at a bar. That didn’t really help much either. 

At least Tony had convinced Kate that what happened when he was staying at Gibbs’ place temporarily was a fleeting thing that had only happened a couple of times and was out of their system. He had convinced her it was a stupid mistake they had made when they were both drunk and hurting from their failed relationships; Gibbs’ most recent divorce and Tony’s own breakup with Wendy. She seemed to accept that lie. At least it was a lie in Tony’s heart. He knew he still wanted Gibbs every day.

He still pretended to be a playboy in front of Tim. That’s all the younger agent needed to know. He certainly did not need to know that Tony had the hots for their boss. Nor did he need to know that Gibbs and Tony were once in a relationship. Stopping at the men’s room at NCIS, Tony studied himself in the mirror. Not a relationship. Gibbs refused to consider what they had an actual relationship. Damn it!

“What am I going to do?” he questioned his reflection. Not that he didn’t enjoy dating the women he had met, he simply couldn’t fool himself. They were merely distractions, his poor attempt to keep his mind off of wanting to have sex with Gibbs several times a day. They may have their moments, some of them, but Tony knew up front he was never going to be serious about any of them.

Maybe once Gibbs got over his obsession with Ari Haswari, perhaps then he would find his way back to Tony. He could only hope. Ever since the terrorist had taken Kate, Ducky and Gerald hostage, Gibbs couldn’t let go. The fact that the man had managed to infiltrate NCIS headquarters and had shot Gerald down in autopsy, not to mention Gibbs’ own shoulder wound, while Gibbs was on duty and in the building was still an extremely sore point with him. Ducky had reluctantly filled the assistant’s job with a young man named Jimmy Palmer, but they still hadn’t forgotten about Gerald as he went through months of recovery and therapy.

Back in the squad room, Tim was sorting through their mail one morning when Tony grabbed an envelope out of his hand.

“Hey!” protested Tim.

“I think this is for me.”

“What makes you say that?”

Flipping the envelope over, Tony revealed that it was sealed with a red lipstick kiss. “Maybe because I recognize the lips.” After ripping open the short side of the envelope, Tony blew into it then froze as a puff of powdery debris clouded around him. “Shit!”

Climbing atop his desk, Gibbs whistled to get everyone’s attention. “We’ve opened an envelope containing a white powder. I need everyone to evacuate the floor immediately.”

Without missing a beat, Kate tossed Tony a bottle of water as she grabbed her phone and dialed security. “We’ve opened an envelope with white powder in Agent Gibbs’ office.” After hanging up the phone Kate looked up, listening as the air conditioning shut down. “Let’s go. Time to hit the showers, Tony.”

“I thought you’d never ask. Sorry, Boss,” Tony managed as he left Gibbs standing alone in the squad room making sure no one was left behind.

After a good scrubbing down in the showers, and mourning the loss of his Ermenegildo Zegna suit, Dolce Gabbana shirt, Armani tie and Gucci shoes, Tony headed down to autopsy with the rest of the team. “Really, Boss? Autopsy? We’re not exactly dead yet.”

Gibbs scowled back at Tony.

Ducky and Jimmy did their best to make everyone comfortable while they drew blood. It wasn’t until Gibbs headed toward the door that Ducky put his foot down. “I cannot allow you to leave.”

“I have a case to investigate.”

“And I have a contagion to contain. I’m afraid you’ll have to remain in autopsy until your blood test clears you.”

Entering through the back, the team from Bethesda arrived. “Who opened the envelope?”

Raising his arm, Tony pointed to McGee. “It was him.”

The pair had nearly reached Tim as he backed away from them. “It wasn’t me.”

“Just kidding,” admitted Tony. “It was me. I’m your pincushion.”

As they were escorting Tony to the door, Kate sneezed again, twice. “It’s a cold. I had it when I came in this morning.”

“You should go with them, Kate,” Ducky said gently. “That cold makes you at greater risk.”

“Do I have to?”

Gibbs pointed toward the door, “Kate, go. It’s better to be on the safe side.”

“I’m warning you, Tony, I do not feel well,” snapped Kate as they were escorted out of autopsy.

“If we have to share a bed, I promise not to hog all the covers.”

A quick elbow to his ribs had Tony sucking in air as they were directed out back to a waiting ambulance. Within minutes the pair arrived at the hospital where they were subjected to more tests, one doctor named Brad Pitt and a pretty nurse named Emma.

Back at NCIS headquarters, Gibbs found himself forced to communicate with Abby through the computer monitor. “What is this stuff?” he demanded. Having to remain in autopsy only served to keep Gibbs’ irritation at a full boil. 

Being used to communicating through any means possible, Abby continued her work as she responded, “A whitish powder with hints of tan.”

“Abby!”

“That’s all I know for now. I have Mass Spec working on it and I’ve sent a sample to CDC.”

It didn’t make Gibbs any happier later in the day when Abby was able to supply him with the answer. “Y Pestis. It’s the plague, Gibbs.”

“We’re coming up.” Gibbs didn’t wait to be cleared before working on the case. After donning protective suits, he and Tim made their way to Abby’s lab where they had access to her computer. 

At Bethesda, after the test results came back, Doctor Pitt stood over Tony, setting up a new IV. 

“They teach you this at Harvard?”

“No. Michigan State.”

“No, it can’t be. It’s too weird.”

“What? Don’t tell me you went to Michigan, too.”

“Ohio. Buckeye.”

“You’re that DiNozzo? I remember you broke your leg during the game.”

“You broke my leg.” After a few moments, Tony dared to ask, “What have I got, Doc?”

“The plague.”

“The plague?”

“Yeah, Tony,” said Kate. “Because only you would go get some disease from the dark ages.”

“Kate, you should--” Doctor Pitt began.

“I know. I should get back to bed.”

Tony spent a few quiet, contemplative minutes in bed, watching the IV drip into his arm. “The plague,” he muttered softly to himself. At least Gibbs hadn’t been infected. After berating himself for grabbing the envelope from Tim, he calmed himself down. If he hadn’t have opened it, Gibbs probably would have been the one to get it. Being younger, Tony was certain he’d have a better chance of surviving a disease from the dark ages than Gibbs. He was in better shape than Tim, of that he was sure. Looking over at Kate, he felt consumed with guilt. She said she’d been infected, too, but she didn’t look nearly as bad as Tony was feeling.

He began coughing up blood just before Ducky had arrived. When Doctor Pitt finally insisted that Kate leave the isolation room, it crossed Tony’s thoughts that she must not have been infected. She had just stayed around to keep him company. That was sweet, he thought, but she shouldn’t have risked herself. 

He remembered back to the evening when he had confessed to her that he had hooked up with Gibbs while he was staying at Gibbs’ place. He had also admitted that he was staying with Gibbs because he was a slave and his credits hadn’t kicked in. She had never brought either issue up again. No matter how they bickered now and then, she apparently considered those issues as off limits. That was sweet of her, too. 

Despite their differences, Tony felt a closeness, a kinship with Kate. She truly was like the sister he’d never had. He respected and appreciated her. Their jabs at each other were mostly all in good fun and he had come to enjoy that they could keep each other in line and still work well with each other.

Feeling his strength fading away quickly, Tony found himself having difficulty breathing. He’d lost his appetite and realized he no longer had the strength to sit up on his own. Emma stayed with him, holding his hand and wiping away the blood he coughed up. “Can you get me a priest or something?”

“If you would like, I will see what I can do.”

“I want to leave a note for my boss. I don’t have much time, do I?”

“We’re doing everything we can,” Emma assured him.

“I can feel everything just leaving me, floating away. Peaceful.”

“Tony, you’re going to be fine.”

“There’s no need to lie to me.” Another coughing fit shook his body. “Just tell my boss that I’m sorry.”

“Try to get some rest, Tony.”

Letting his eyes close was easy. Breathing wasn’t. Suddenly his head felt heavy and he found he could only move his fingers or toes with great effort and difficulty. “Cold,” he muttered as his eyelids fluttered.

Even with his eyes closed, he could hear voices, identifying them as Ducky and Doctor Pitt, Emma. He thought he heard Kate crying. Why was Kate crying? Ducky was talking about getting bodies on his table, saying it was too late. Tony wondered if Ducky would perform an autopsy on him. Then Doctor Pitt said it wasn’t too late. Was there any hope? Tony’s mind felt foggy and he couldn’t open his eyes at all.

“Who are you? You can’t go in there. He’s highly infectious.”

“The hell he is. I’m his boss, Special Agent Gibbs.”

Even in his near death self-pitying stupor, Tony could easily recognize Gibbs’ voice. “Boss?”

“He’s no longer contagious. The Y Pestis had a suicide chain. It’s been dead for over an hour.”

“I’ve been dead for over an hour?” Tony mumbled softly. “I’m dead?”

Gibbs made his way over to Tony’s bed and leaned in close. “You will not die.” Seeing no reaction from Tony, Gibbs swatted his head lightly. “I said, you will not die. You hear me, DiNozzo?”

“Yes, Boss. Got it, Boss.”

“Here’s your new cell. Get the number changed. Women keep calling for Spanky.”

“Boss? Boss, I’m sorry,” Tony managed softly. He could hear Gibbs walking away. “Gibbs? Gibbs?”

It took several more days with intensive care before Tony started getting better. The cell phone had lost its charge days ago, but Tony still held it close. He was certain he could smell Gibbs on it. He knew Gibbs had been there and had given it to him.

One morning, Doctor Pitt stopped by early to check him one last time and give him some advice to follow his prescriptions and take things easy for a while. In the afternoon, an orderly arrived with a wheelchair and Gibbs on his heels.

“The Doctor said you shouldn’t stay by yourself,” Gibbs explained as they headed toward the elevator.

“You’re going to let me stay with you again? Really?”

“Well, I guess so. No one else would take you, DiNozzo.”

Tony grinned. The sunny day cheered him as Gibbs and the orderly helped him into Gibbs’ truck. 

“You missed me, didn’t you?” Tony asked, feeling giddy.

“Sure, DiNozzo. McGee doesn’t take a head slap quite as good as you.”

“Ah, little McGeek. How’s he doing?”

“He’s doing fine.”

“And Kate? I heard her crying when they found out I was infected.”

“They’re both fine, DiNozzo.”

“Yeah, okay. I bet they’re lost without me.”

“They’re both fine. You need to concentrate on getting better.”

Before they arrived at Gibbs’ house, Tony had fallen asleep. When Gibbs opened the door, Tony nearly tumbled to the ground before Gibbs caught him. “Tony, can you stand up?”

“No.”

“No?”

“I’ve had the plague.”

“I know that.”

“Carry me.”

“Fine.” Gibbs wrestled Tony out of the truck and tossed him over his shoulder.

“No, carry me like a bride, not a wounded soldier.”

“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to grab a fistful of your hair and drag you inside like a caveman.”

“Ow!” Tony exclaimed, one hand reaching up to rub his head.

Once they were inside, Gibbs dumped Tony onto the sofa in the front room. 

“Why can’t I stay upstairs?”

“Maybe when you can walk up those stairs, then you can stay up there. Until then, you can stay down here where I can keep an eye on you.”

“You can keep an eye on me upstairs.”

“Ducky will be over to check on you every day. Make yourself comfortable.”

“It would be more comfortable upstairs.”

“DiNozzo! You will make yourself comfortable on the couch.”

Snuggling down with a pillow, Tony sulked. “Fine.”

Gibbs shook out a blanket and settled it on top of Tony then added a comforter on top of that. If you need anything, let me know.”

“My lungs are still messed up.”

“Then use your cell phone. Or did you lose it?”

“I have it, but the battery is dead.”

“You stay put, I’ll get a charger. Then you can call me if you need anything.”

The next time Tony woke up, he saw Gibbs sitting nearby, reading. “Boss? Do you love me?”

Removing his glasses, Gibbs rubbed his eyes and smiled. “I’m glad you’re going to be okay.”

“Am I? Because I still feel like crap.”

“You’re going to be fine,” Gibbs promised as he made his way over to Tony. After shaking out a couple pills into his hand, he offered them to Tony along with a bottle of water. “Time to take your pills.”

“I don’t like taking pills.”

“They will help you feel better faster. Don’t you want to feel better?”

“I suppose. It would make me feel better if you held me. Maybe you could read to me.”

“Tony, I’m reading case files.”

“Cool. Maybe I can help.”

“You’re still sick.”

“Yeah, but you never know. I might pick up on something you’re all missing. Please, Boss?”

After retrieving the case files, Gibbs settled himself on the end of the sofa closest to the lamp. It took a couple minutes of shifting around for Tony to make himself comfortable, his head in Gibbs’ lap while he hugged a pillow to his chest. Before Gibbs finished reading the second paragraph, Tony was sound asleep.

A couple of hours later, Ducky stopped by, having to let himself in as Gibbs was still holding Tony in his lap.

“He does need his rest,” Ducky affirmed.

“He’s been sleeping most of the afternoon.”

“Are you making sure he takes his medication?”

“Sure, Duck. Every six hours without fail.”

Reaching out, Ducky cupped Tony’s chin, tilting his face upward toward the light. “At least he’s starting to get some color back.”

“How long before he can come back to work?”

“Jethro, he’s battling through a serious ailment. It’s likely his lungs will never be the same.”

“How close did we come to losing him?”

“Far too close, I’m afraid. Fortunately for all of us, he’s young, healthy and strong. He’s going to be fine. Has he been eating?”

“He doesn’t have much of an appetite.”

“Make sure he eats something, Jethro. If you can’t get him to eat, he’ll have to go back to the hospital.”

“Fine, I will make sure he eats something.”

“Try to keep it somewhat healthy.”

“Sure, Ducky.”

They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes when they heard a tap at the door. Ducky rose to let Abby and Tim in. Abby carried a large pot straight to the kitchen as Tim followed on her heels carrying a covered platter.

“My Granny’s soup. It’s good for whatever ails you,” she promised. “Or in this case, good for what ails Tony. But you can have some, too. It’s good stuff, Gibbs, and I made plenty.”

Setting down his files and his glasses, Gibbs shook Tony’s shoulder. “Time to wake up, Tony.”

“Hey, how’s he doing? Tim asked.

“He’s going to be just fine,” said Gibbs as he shifted Tony until he was sitting up. “Wake up, Tony. You have guests and dinner.”

Abby insisted on sitting next to Tony and spoon feeding him soup. Tim had uncovered the platter and brought it into the front room, setting it down on the coffee table. It was full of assorted deli sandwiches. “I thought you might be hungry, too, Boss.”

“Thanks, McGee,” Gibbs offered as he reached for a sandwich.

Tony was exhausted before everyone left, falling asleep as he leaned against Gibbs while Gibbs wrapped an arm around his shoulder to steady him.

True to his word, Ducky would stop by to visit and check on Tony daily. Gibbs still worked long hours, but always came home to sit on the couch reading case files after dark, while holding Tony’s head in his lap and threading his fingers through Tony’s hair. 

Before tucking the blanket around Tony each night, Gibbs would lean down to kiss him on the forehead. Tony didn’t push for more, but drifted off to sleep each night with a very satisfied smile on his lips. Eventually he regained enough strength to make it up the stairs at night.

“You said I could stay up here once I could walk upstairs on my own,” he reminded Gibbs. “You can still keep an eye on me, if you want.”

Gibbs glared at Tony for a few moments then sighed in defeat. “Fine. You can stay up here. As long as you continue to improve.”

Each night, Gibbs would bring the case files upstairs and sit in bed reading, while Tony snuggled close, resting his head on Gibb’s shoulder, stomach or lap. It became a routine that they were both comfortable with. During the day, Tony stayed on the couch downstairs, just for a change of scenery. He also suspected it would be easier for Ducky. Or at least easier than explaining to Ducky why he was upstairs sleeping in Gibbs’ bed.

Tony slowly improved, gaining a little more strength each day. As he started feeling better, he got bored hanging around Gibbs’ house with little to do while Gibbs was at work. After a couple of weeks, he demanded that Gibbs let him go to the office.

“You have more sick days accumulated. You should take them,” offered Gibbs.

“I’m going stir crazy sitting around the house while you’re gone all day. Besides, what about Kate and Probie? They need me.”

“They’re doing fine Tony. They’ve gotten more work done in the last two weeks than they have all year.”

Tony grinned. “I know what you’re doing. You think if I think you don’t need me, I’ll go back home.”

“Suit yourself, DiNozzo.”

Sneaking around the cubicle wall, using Gibbs as a shield, Tony popped out at the last minute to face Kate. “Hey, Kate, did you miss me?”

Talking on the phone, Kate spun away from him without acknowledging his presence.

“I guess she’s busy. Hey, Probie,” Tony managed to cough out as he struggled to catch his breath.

Tim ignored him and handed a sheet to Gibbs. “Nine-one-one just got a call about two sailors getting shot.”

Gibbs scanned the details on the handwritten note and tossed the keys up in the air. “Gas up the van.”

Tony reached, but missed the keys, watching them fall into Tim’s waiting hand instead.

“Wow. Maybe I did die.”

Gibbs smacked Tony lightly on the back of his head. “Feel that?”

“Yeah, Boss.”

“Then you’re not dead. Look Tony, maybe you should stay here. I’m not convinced you’re ready for field work.”

“Oh, I am more than ready for field work.”

“Are you sure?”

“Please, Boss? If it gets to be too much, I’ll rest up in the van. I promise. I need to get out and move around. I’ll bet the fresh air will be good for me.”

“You look like crap.”

“Thank you, Boss.”


	32. A Long Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a bad feeling about their current case, especially after Fornell confirms Ari Haswari is back in town. 
> 
> Chapter 32 was originally posted December 3, 2012 to Live Journal.
> 
> (chapter posted to AO3 July 22, 2013)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06/01: No post this week. Sorry to say my house was hit by a tornado and I have no power. I do not know when I will have access to both the internet and my stories again. Hopefully soon.
> 
> I am fine, house needs work.
> 
> June ETA:  
> My neighborhood was hit by an EF3 tornado. Lots of property damage, but thankfully no injuries. My house suffered major damage and will take about a month to repair. Until then, I have a safe place to stay, but very limited internet access. Thank you all for your kind words and good thoughts. They are much appreciated.
> 
> July ETA 1:  
> Update of sorts. It actually took a month for inspections and to get a check from my insurance company. I have been told by my contractor that I should be able to move back into the house on Labor day weekend. I also found out that my internet service at the house is not working, so I picked up a new router box yesterday. Hopefully I can get over to try it out today if it's not too hot, since I can't run the AC until repairs are made.
> 
> July ETA 2:  
> House has a new roof! Finally! And I have a new laptop, so a little easier to access stuff online. 
> 
> October ETA:  
> After 4-1/2 months, I get to move back in. YAY! Still a lot of work to do as 90% of my stuff had to be relocated to the basement so they could repair the damage to the main floor and roof.
> 
> 07/22 And now, back to the story...

Tony was eager and ready to get back to work. It was something he needed to do. Being sick was boring, although he wanted to believe that camping out in Gibbs’ bed was at least bringing the pair closer to becoming intimate once more. Of course Gibbs brushed off any start of that conversation, usually by insisting to Tony that he needed to rest more and get better.

On the other hand, he hadn’t kicked Tony out of his bed. That seemed like a good thing. While Tony dozed off and on, resting his head against Gibbs, he often allowed his hand to drift across Gibbs’ body. Keeping his eyes closed, he delighted in seeing how close he could get his hand to Gibbs’ cock before Gibbs repositioned it as he silently read through his files. He was certain Gibbs was starting to regret pushing him away before. It was only a matter of time. Of that he was sure.

The first case they were working on since Tony returned bothered him from the moment they arrived on the scene. It wasn’t an ordinary shooting, carjacking or robbery. Two naval officers wearing civvies had been shot in a rented car, a Mustang. Worse yet, the driver’s hands had both been removed. 

While working the crime scene, Tony had fallen and had seen a bomb attached to the bottom of the car just as Tim was about to trigger it. Even with Tony’s quick reaction, it was a close call for him as well as Tim and Kate. He’d barely caught it in time then insisted they get out of range before he made a run for it himself. The exertion had left him breathless and wondering if maybe he should have taken another few days off.

Later in the day Fornell arrived at their office looking for Gibbs. “I need to talk to him. Where is he?”

“He’s not here,” said Kate.

Fornell looked over Gibbs’ team. “Ari Haswari is back in town. He has a mission.”

“Which is?” Tony asked.

“To kill Gibbs.”

The news left Tony stunned and speechless.

“Have him call me the moment you hear from him,” insisted Fornell.

Tony immediately tried Gibbs’ cell phone again, aggravated when it went straight to voicemail once more. “Boss, it’s Tony again. I’ve left you like twenty messages. Where are you? Call me. It’s urgent. Life or death.”

“Where do you think he is?” Tim asked, his fingers going still, but remaining on his keyboard.

“I don’t know, McGee. He said he was going out for coffee, but that was quite a while ago. He should have been back by now.”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Kate assured him. “He’s Gibbs.”

Every time he heard the elevator stopping at their floor, Tony looked up hopefully. He kept expecting Gibbs to emerge, but was disappointed time and time again when it was somebody else.

“Come on, Boss,” Tony urged softly, mumbling to himself as read over his notes. His mind wasn’t on his work as he worried about Gibbs.

When Gibbs finally reappeared, he headed directly to his desk, sat down and began banging away at his keyboard. 

Tony rose from his seat and headed toward Gibbs. “Boss? I’ve been trying to call you,” Tony began.

Grabbing his cell phone, Gibbs tossed it onto the desk. “The ringer thing got turned off again.”

“Fornell was here looking for you. He wanted to let you know that Ari Haswari is---”

“Back in town,” Gibbs finished for him without bothering to look up.

“And he’s on a mission.”

“To kill me. Yeah, I know.”

“You know?” asked Tim.

“I just had coffee with him.”

Tony’s eyes widened as Tim stood at his side. “What happened?”

Gibbs finally looked up. “He tried to kill me.”

Seeing Gibbs had returned, Fornell made his way toward them. “They tell you?”

Tony pointed a finger toward Gibbs. “He just had coffee with Ari.”

Fornell stiffened. “And?”

“He tried to kill me. He did not succeed.”

“Jethro, we need to talk.”

Tony and Tim watched as Gibbs and Fornell ascended the stairway as they headed toward MTAC to meet with the director. “I can’t believe he’s back in DC,” said Tim.

“You know what I’m thinking?” Tony asked.

“What?”

“Where’s Kate?”

“What?”

“Kate. Where is she? The first time Ari was in town, he held her hostage down in Autopsy. The last time he was in town, they kidnapped her. We need to keep an eye on her.”

The pair quickly scrambled for their phones. Tony’s call went through first.

“Kate! Where are you?”

“MTAC.”

“Oh, good. We were worried about you. Remember last time Ari was in town?”

“Yeah, I know, Tony. But this time he’s apparently here to kill Gibbs. I’ve been briefed on a new assignment. We’ll be down soon to get you caught up.”

“Well, alright then.” After flipping his phone closed, Tony stared off into the distance.

“Well? Where is she? Is she safe?”

“I hope so, McGee. She’s in MTAC with Gibbs, Fornell and the Director. She said she was being briefed on a new assignment. I’m thinking this whole deal smells like a terrorist plot. First two Naval officers in civvies are killed and someone called it in specifically stating it was two naval officers. How did they know? I think they wanted NCIS to show up. Then Ari shows up intent on killing Gibbs. It can’t be a coincidence.” After releasing a heavy sigh, Tony finally looked over to Tim. “We have to find the connection, Probie.”

An hour later, Kate returned to the squad room and waved Tony and Tim over to her. “The Director put me in charge of Gibbs.”

Tony immediately lauged. “Good luck with that.”

“This is serious, Tony. Ari planted a bomb under one of the tables at the coffee shop. Gibbs barely managed to find it and toss it into a dumpster down the alleyway before it blew up.”

“For real?”

“Yes, Tony. Ari admitted to Gibbs he was here to kill him. He confirmed there is a terrorist cell in the area. He told Gibbs he would have to kill him to prove his loyalty to Al Qaeda unless Gibbs found the terrorist cell first. The Director has been ordered to put Gibbs into protective custody and he’s put me in charge. I’m not letting Ari or any other terrorist within five miles of Gibbs.”

“Why you?”

“Perhaps it’s because I used to protect the President of the United States. I’m going to put two teams together. Tim, I need you to get some cameras and mics set up at Gibbs’ place.”

Finally coming down from MTAC, Gibbs headed for the cabinet and grabbed a clean shirt. “The hell you are.”

“Gibbs!” exclaimed Kate, her hands on her hips. “You heard what the Director said.”

“I do not need an army of agents sitting around my house watching me building a boat all night.”

“This is not negotiable, Gibbs.”

“I’m not going home, Kate. I’ll just stay here. There’s no need to waste all the man hours and I have a lot of work to do.”

“Like finding a terrorist cell,” offered Tony.

“Exactly. Ari said he’ll give me twenty-four hours to find it.”

“And you believe him?”

“I believe that there is a terrorist cell in town that we don’t know about.”

Not only did Gibbs remain at the office all night, his entire team stayed with him. Tony was happy once they ordered in pizza. Kate wanted to stay awake with Gibbs all night, but fell asleep on the floor. Like Tony, Tim fell asleep sitting in his chair, using his jacket as a cover. Gibbs alone remained awake the entire night, often recharging his system with coffee.

The next morning, Gibbs decided to lead his team in checking out Danborn Avionics. “We’re going to make sure the FBI didn’t miss anything.”

“You’re not going unless you put on a bullet proof vest,” Kate insisted, as she handed a vest to Gibbs.

Reaching for it, he replied, “I can live with that.”

“That’s kind of the point.”

They were escorted through Danborn Avionics and led into a secure part of the complex where Dean Westfall, the murdered Navy Lieutenant who had been found with his hands missing, had worked on a classified project. The team posed questions to their escort. He had known and had worked with Westfall for several months.

“None of our security systems rely on biometrics,” he assured the team. “Besides, we removed Westfall from the security system as soon as we heard he’d been killed.”

“Is there anything here that would require a fingerprint or palm print to operate?” asked Kate.

“Well, just the radio controlled operating system for the modular UAV. But it wouldn’t do them any good. We only have one UAV and it is right there in the hangar.” 

Tony eyed a scaled down model. “UAV? What’s that?”

“It’s an Unmanned Aerial Vehicle we’re developing for the Navy. Westfall was here as the Naval Liaison. That scaled down model is used for tests in the wind tunnel.”

“What sort of missions would this be used for?” Tony asked, tapping his finger against the tip of the nose on the scale model.

“Any number of things.”

“Such as?”

“Reconnaissance, ground attack.”

Kate’s eyes lit up. “So this can be used as a weapon?”

“Perhaps one day. This is just a prototype. It’s still in the testing and development phase.”

While the others were gathered around the scale model, Gibbs had worked his way to another part of the room, pulling tarps off target drones. “What about these? What are these used for?”

“Those? They’re old target drones, relics. They’re non-operational. We keep them around mostly for parts.”

Moving a few steps forward, Gibbs stood in a spot obviously marked out for a drone. “Is it possible one is missing? Where’s the one that belongs here?”

The escort glanced around the hangar. “I’m sure it’s around here somewhere. Like I said, sometimes we cannibalize the old drones for parts. It wouldn’t be of any use to anyone. It would take a team of engineers to get any of those drones back into flying condition. You would also need one of the radio controllers.”

“I’ll bet Westfall’s is missing,” Gibbs said in disgust. “We’re going to need your security tapes for the past week.”

An hour later, Tony and Tim sat at their desks reviewing the tapes from Danborn Aviation, while Kate and Gibbs visited Abby.

“This is outdated by technical standards,” Abby informed them as she studied a schematic. 

“So is a hand grenade,” pointed out Gibbs.

“True. They could get this operational with some work. The Danborn guy was right, though. You would need a team of engineers. You would also need a controller.”

Stepping forward, Kate said, “They took Westfall’s controller, but it’s for the newer UAV.”

“The software they use hasn’t changed much. It could be updated with just a few tweaks. Theoretically, they could use it to control the target drone. If they have the knowledge to get the drone to fly, they could use the software to control it. It wouldn’t be difficult for someone who knew what they were doing.”

Gibbs’ eyes studied the schematic on Abby’s computer screen. “What sort of range would this thing have?”

“Maybe forty miles. Less if they loaded it down with explosives.”

“They will.”

“It would have to be a small load. Anything over twenty-five pounds and they would never get this thing off the ground. Any weight they add is going to lessen the distance it would fly. It’s not much bang for your buck.”

“They’re going after soft targets,” Gibbs announced.

“Soft targets?” wondered Abby.

“People,” said Kate.

Gibbs pointed to the image on the screen. “Is there any way to disable it once it’s launched?”

“It shouldn’t be too difficult to jam the signal. But you’d have to be close, within a few miles.”

Once Gibbs had vacated the lab, Abby grabbed Kate’s arm. “I had a really weird dream about Tony last night. His face was splattered with blood. I have a really bad feeling. I woke up crying, Kate. I never cry. It has me all freaked out.”

“It’s just Bete Noire, Abby. Don’t worry. I will watch out for Tony and Gibbs both.”

Minutes later Gibbs was back in the squad room, closing in on Tony and Tim. “What did you find?”

“Check it out, Boss,” Tony began. “It’s our drone thieves. They were there two nights ago.”

“It was just hours before the Lieutenant was murdered,” added Tim.

“Can you ID any of them?” asked Gibbs.

“Hard to say, Boss, they’re both wearing masks. But watch that one guy. Maybe I’m just being paranoid, but there is something really familiar about him,” noted Tony.

Moving closer to the screen, Gibbs waited while Tim enhanced the image. “You’re not paranoid, DiNozzo. That bastard is Ari. He’s not trying to find the terrorist cell. He’s running it! Get Fornell back here. Have him meet me in MTAC.”

“On it, Boss.” Tony was already dialing his phone as he watched Gibbs heading up the stairs. “Fornell, Gibbs will be waiting for you in MTAC. Oh? Then he’s on his way up there.” After hanging up the phone, Tony looked to Kate and Tim. “Why is Fornell hanging around in MTAC?”

The team had gotten used to having Fornell hanging around NCIS for certain cases. He seemed to have a sense of urgency on this one, remaining at NCIS for long stretches of time. When he wasn’t hovering around Gibbs, it wasn’t unusual for him to be taking over one of their conference rooms, standing in a hallway on his cell phone or occasionally gaining access to MTAC, usually wanting to gain audience with the Director.

Gibbs wasn’t above using Fornell’s assistance. Getting Ari’s phone number set him in the right direction. Gibbs was able to keep him on the line just long enough to pinpoint his location before giving the cue to cut the call.

“I’m going with you,” said Fornell, following Gibbs out of MTAC.

Gibbs ignored him as he hurried back to his desk. “DiNozzo, what have we got?”

“Ari with a terrorist group that has stolen a practice target drone capable of carrying explosives, along with a guidance system for it. They also have access to the system, since they took the naval officer’s hands when they killed him.”

“McGee, can you stop this thing once it’s fired? Abby said the signal could be jammed.”

“We’d have to be close and I would have to search for the signal. It’s not going to be airborne for long. If we can get close enough, I can do it, Boss.”

“We know where Ari’s group is. Pull up a map down by the docks. Okay, we used his phone signal to locate him. He’s in this area,” said Gibbs, indicating a three block area down by the docks.

A thought suddenly hit Tony. “Boss? Paula Cassidy is arriving back today.”

“You have a date?”

Tony tapped away at his keyboard searching for information. “No, but she is coming in on one of the five ships that are scheduled to come into port today. The docks will be loaded with friends and family members there to welcome the sailors home.” 

“Abby said they could only put a small about of explosives into that drone and still get it off the ground,” Kate interjected.

“Even one small hit on a crowded pier could kill or wound hundreds,” added Tony.

Gibbs was already on the move, heading toward the elevator. “They won’t be far from the warehouse area where these guys are holed up. That’s our target. Grab your gear. Let’s roll.”

Gibbs took his team toward the warehouse district, while directing Fornell and another NCIS team to the pier to assist with controlling the situation. After parking in an alleyway amidst a handful of buildings, Gibbs’ team members were focused.

Tony stared around the alleyway. “It will take hours to clear all these buildings.”

Without a word, Gibbs grabbed a shotgun from Kate and fired into the air, immediately drawing gunfire and forcing the team to take cover. Gibbs took out a man on the roof with a single shot. “Tim, jam that drone. Kate, with me. DiNozzo, go up the fire escape.”

Taking cover behind their car, Tim set to work on the radio controller, searching for frequencies to jam. Kate followed Gibbs into the warehouse, weapon drawn, while Tony set out to climb up the fire escape, keeping an eye out for the appearance of any other bad guys on the rooftop.

Sitting on the pavement with his laptop connected to the controller, Tim worked to find the frequencies. He could hear shooting inside the warehouse then thought he heard the drone launch. Looking up he confirmed the drone was indeed in flight. “Boss, they’ve launched the drone.”

“Jam it, McGee,” Gibbs managed as he continued to fire.

A short time later, Tony had made it up to the roof, carefully peering over the edge. Even with no terrorists in sight, Tony kept his voice low. “One down, Boss. No visual on anyone else.”

“Let’s do it, DiNozzo.”

Tony couldn’t help but smile as he wished he could record that phrase from Gibbs. Knowing Kate and Tim were listening to the tactical feed, he refrained from commenting as he pulled himself over the edge, onto the rooftop. The moment his feet hit the roof, he heard shots fired and drew his weapon, carefully surveying the area and keeping a low profile. Seeing no one, he headed toward the sound of shots fired across the roof.

As he closed in on the firefight, he saw the man with the controller and went straight for him, firing as he ran. He could see Gibbs closing in from another angle. It only took a few shots for the terrorist to fall, blood seeping from his bullet wounds.

“Clear, Boss,” Tony said after moving the terrorist’s handgun aside.

Looking at the controller’s screen, Gibbs called, “McGee! This thing is still flying.”

“One frequency down, two to go.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Tim began taking heavy fire and had to scramble around to the rear of the car, where he could take cover and return fire. “Boss! One of them shot my transmitter.”

Up on the roof, Tony and Gibbs stood side by side looking over the transmitter’s controls. “Do you know how to fly this thing?” Tony asked.

“No, but I sure know how to crash it.” Aiming his weapon point blank, Gibbs fired twice at the controller then watched as the drone dropped harmlessly into the bay.

“Nice one, Boss,” commented Tony.

“McGee! Are you okay?” Gibbs called. 

“Yeah. There was one terrorist shooting from inside the warehouse. I’m not sure if I got him, but he’s stopped firing back.”

“Stay put, McGee. We’ll flush him.”

On top of the roof Kate, Tony and Gibbs checked their ammunition. While Gibbs was changing out his clip, a terrorist barely nudged the rooftop door open.

“Shooter!” Kate called as she leapt in front of Gibbs, taking the bullet herself.

Gibbs wasted no time in emptying his weapon and killing the terrorist. He and Tony both rushed to Kate’s side, each grabbing an arm to help her onto her feet. They were relieved to see the vest she was wearing had caught the bullet.

Standing back, Tony said, “You did good, Kate.”

Gibbs was still looking her over for injuries as he added, “For once, DiNozzo’s right.”

“Wow,” Kate exclaimed, “I thought I’d die before---”. Her last words were cut off as a bullet hit her in the forehead, splattering her blood across Tony’s face.

Tony stood stunned in the moment. Gibbs gripped his weapon, peering into the distance in the direction he was certain the bullet had come from. “Ari!”

Tony was at his side in a moment. “Do you see him?”

“No, but I know he’s there.”

“What happened?” asked Tim.

“Kate’s been shot,” Tony informed him.

“I’ll call an ambulance.”

“Call Ducky. She’s dead, Tim.”

The news sucked the breath from Tim’s lungs. “Kate?”

“We’ll get him, Boss,” Tony assured Gibbs as he headed to the fire escape.

“You go get him. I’ll make sure the building is clear.”

Tony found Tim still on his knees behind their car. The bullet holes were an obvious reminder of how close the terrorist had come to hitting Tim as well. “Come on, Probie.”

“What? Where?” Tim stammered as he rose to his feet. “Is Kate really?”

Tony rested a hand on Tim’s shoulder. “Dead? Yeah, Probie. Sorry. She was taken out by a sniper on another building. You and I are going to go check that building over there. Gibbs thinks that’s where Ari shot from.”

“He thinks it was Ari?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, he must have been the one who shot the transmitter,” Tim pointed out as teams of police, NCIS and the FBI began arriving on the scene. “Look at the angle. It couldn’t have been from anyone inside this building.”

“Looks like the shooter from the warehouse may have saved your life, Probie. He got you out of the sniper’s line of fire. Let’s go.”

Tim dutifully followed Tony as they headed to another building. They made their way through it slowly. Making sure no one was hiding on any of the floors. Once they made it to the roof, they looked back over to the other building.

“You can make out Gibbs from here,” observed Tony. “Hey, Boss. He’s gone. I think we found his sniper’s nest though. He didn’t police his brass. Three shells.”

“Bag them, DiNozzo. Go over every damn inch of that building.”

“You got it, Boss.”

“Tony?” began McGee.

“One shot through her forehead. She didn’t feel a thing.”

Hours later, Gibbs announced, “I’m heading back. You two stay here until everything is wrapped up. I want a complete report.”

Tony borrowed jars and bags for the shells from another NCIS team. “Make sure those get back to Abby right away,” he said as he signed them over for transport.

It was after dark and raining before everyone had left the scene. Gibbs had sent Pacci with a tow truck to retrieve their car as evidence. Tony and Tim stood in the alleyway in the pouring rain, looking at each other.

“I’m really going to miss her,” Tim said sadly.

“Me, too, Probie. Let’s get out to the street, see if anyone still around can give us a ride back to the office.

The pair walked in silence out to the street, each lost in his own thoughts remembering the events of the day. They knew they’d need to write fully detailed reports. Gibbs would probably insist they finished them tonight while everything was still fresh in their minds.

As they made it to the end of an alleyway, a black van rolled up. “I guess someone is still around,” Tim said dryly.

Something didn’t feel right to Tony as the van stopped in front of them and the passenger door began to slide open. Even with his hand on his weapon, he didn’t have a chance. Three men dressed in black wearing ski masks leapt from the van and grabbed the two agents, forcing them into the vehicle.

The feeling of déjà vu washed over Tony as his thoughts took him back to that dark night in Philadelphia. He could feel several hands on him, pushing him down and forcing his arms behind his back as his wrists were bound with cable ties. Tim was no longer in view, but he was certain he was receiving the same treatment.

All around them was the flow of a foreign language. Tony couldn’t make out a word of it, but was certain it was Middle Eastern. He had no doubt this was part of the terrorist cell they had been tracking. A knee to the back of his neck prevented him from turning his head. He heard something else and was fairly certain it was the soft buzz of a scanner.

“This one is a slave,” said one of the captors as he used a knife to cut the shirt Tony had been wearing. “Find their cell phones while I dig out his chip.”

Hands began searching around Tony’s pockets and belt as he felt the sting of a knife blade cutting into his shoulder.

“One would think they would find a better way to chip slaves by now.”

It was the same man who had spoken earlier.

“It appears you have had your chip removed before. By the looks of it, it was by someone who did not have a delicate touch. My incision will leave only minimal scarring, I assure you.”

“Ari Haswari.” Tony let the words slip from his mouth, but really wasn’t meaning to start up a conversation. He’d been thinking aloud.

“You have heard of me. I am touched.”


	33. Sacrifice and Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs grieves while Tony must deal with his nemesis, Ari Haswari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you missed it: Chapter 32 was posted to AO3 07/22/13.
> 
> Chapter 33 was originally posted December 15, 2012.

Gibbs spent much of the afternoon staring out of the squad room window into the brewing storm and darkening clouds as he thought of Kate. The news of her death spread quickly around NCIS and very few agents dared to approach Gibbs. They knew he was hurting. Some mumbled ‘sorry’ as they passed him by with black ribbons pulled across their badges. As the evening wore on, the building emptied out leaving Gibbs alone to stare out of the window into the steady rain that fell as the sky darkened into night, occasionally sipping from his ever present coffee cup.

At one point Abby found her way upstairs and hugged Gibbs from behind, tears streaking across her face. “Why, Gibbs? Why did Kate have to die?”

Gibbs shifted and slipped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. “I don’t know, Abs,” he said as he planted a kiss on her hair.

The pair stood in shared misery for long minutes before Abby wiped her eyes. “I have to get back to the lab. We’re going to find out who did this, Gibbs.”

“It was Ari,” Gibbs said softly.

“I have to go over the evidence, so we can prove it was him.”

When he finally realized how late it was, he glanced at his watch and wondered where Tony and Tim were. “Abby, have you seen DiNozzo and McGee?”

“Not since this morning. But they sent some evidence back.”

“What evidence?”

“Three shells from the rooftop. Tony signed the evidence bag. I’ll trace them back. I have to trace them back. For Kate.”

“They must have gone home. It’s been a long day. For everyone.”

Flipping his phone open, he hit his speed dial, calling Tony’s cell phone, then Tim’s, surprised when neither one answered. Looking out over the city he wondered where they were then figured that wherever it was, they either weren’t getting a signal or had fallen into an exhausted sleep. He was sure they would check in soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the van, Tony was certain he’d be displaying an assortment bruises the next day. One of the terrorists was still holding him down, keeping him immobile as the van continued moving. Tony listened carefully to the sounds of the road beneath him. The sound changed once they hit a highway.

His thoughts kept pulling him back to his last night in Philadelphia. Eric and Paul were inside the house and he was outside. Something happened and Tony heard shots being fired as Paul came running out of the house. He remembered taking a bullet to the leg and emptying his gun as he fired back towards house. Then he was blindsided, hit by a van.

He remembered waking from unconsciousness and being tossed off an overlook. There was a momentary sensation of flying through the air before hitting the ground and rolling a short distance. He remembered finding Paul gravely injured and saying that Eric was dead. He had told Tony that Colleen was dirty. Paul’s injuries were too bad to move him, so Tony had sat with him, doing his best to keep him warm before Paul finally insisted that he go for help, telling him it was their only chance of survival.

Due to his injuries, down seemed like the only way to go without great difficulty. Tony slowly made his way downhill, until he found a hiking trail. Weakness had set in at that point. He’d felt tired and dazed. Blood still seeped from his wounds. 

Eventually a troop of scouts found him on the trail during their hike. They had jumped into action, alerting their troop leader who called in the police and an ambulance. Tony remembered there was an older teen, one of the scouts, who had waited with him on the trail and then had accompanied his scout master to the hospital to make sure Tony was going to pull through.

“McGee,” Tony whispered. “It can’t be. McGee?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs shook off the feeling that something was wrong. It wasn’t like DiNozzo or McGee to head home without checking in with him, but it had been a long and stressful day. Kate, he had failed her, allowed her to die on his watch. Tony and Tim had remained at the crime scene for hours. Abby had confirmed they sent back evidence with the other team. They must have sent it back with the other team because they were exhausted and went home.

It still bothered him that neither of his men had checked in or responded, but perhaps they were sleeping or having difficulty processing and dealing with the loss of Kate. It occurred to him that he could drive out to their apartments to check on them, but he was certain they were only as lost as he was in wondering how the day had gone so terribly wrong as to end up leading to Kate’s death.

A few minutes later he headed down to autopsy. Perhaps Ducky was still around. And Kate. Ari had to pay for this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony didn’t know when or why he had lost consciousness, but woke up still bound, lying atop a bed. The light was dim, but not too dark to see. Craning his neck around, he couldn’t locate McGee and wondered where he was. After assuring himself that he was most likely alone, he tried his best to break the ropes and cable ties that kept him bound, but it was of no use.

“McGee? McGee?”

“He cannot hear you,” said an accented voice from behind Tony.

Twisting his head, he was finally able to pinpoint Ari, sitting in an upholstered chair in a darkened spot in the room only a few feet away. 

Tony continued struggling against the ropes and ties. “You killed Kate!”

Ari smiled back as he rose from the chair and closed in on Tony. “Did I? It is too bad she is dead, but that is a risk we all take.”

Holding a coffee mug in one hand, Ari sat at the edge of the mattress, occasionally sipping from the cup.

“What do you want Haswari?”

“Really? Directness. I like that.” Leaning forward, Ari whispered as his lips brushed against the rim of Tony’s ear. “I want you.” As the words left his mouth, Ari allowed one finger to slide across Tony’s bare skin.

That was the moment Tony realized he was naked. “I rather die than belong to you.”

Rising from where he sat, Ari walked across the room and placed his empty mug at the sink, then turned and removed the leather jacket he was wearing. “Would you like to hear my terms?”

“No, not really.”

Returning to Tony’s side, Ari began running his hand along Tony’s flesh again. “I think you should. We live in a world of cause and reaction. It is also a world of reward and punishment. If you do not hear me out now and later find out the results of your refusal, I think you will hate yourself.”

“How about I just hate you instead?”

“Tsk, tsk. Such fire. I like fire actually. There is something mesmerizing about the dance of the flames. The warmth it brings is comforting.” Leaning closer, Ari placed his nose against Tony’s skin and inhaled deeply. “I wish to take you.”

“Like you took Marta? Kate told me, you slept with Marta, then shot her point blank in the forehead.”

“Once again, it is a risky life we have chosen. If I had not killed Marta, she would have killed me. You should thank me, actually. If I had not killed her, she would have killed you. It was her assignment to search you out and eliminate you.”

“Is that your assignment, Haswari? Are you taking out Gibbs’ team?”

“I am hurt, Anthony DiNozzo. I have no intention of killing you or even Gibbs. He located and eliminated the cell within the time span I gave him to accomplish the task.”

“Don’t talk like he works for you.”

“Perhaps he does not work for me, but it does appear that I know how to push his buttons and get him to do my bidding. I would bet that I have a good handle on how to push your buttons, too. In less time than you can imagine, you will warm up to the idea of sleeping with me. In fact, I think I will have you begging me to take you sooner than you would imagine.”

Tony laughed loudly, once again pulling against his ties with all his strength. “I don’t think so, Ari. I’m not that hard up.”

Rising from the mattress, Ari made his way to a nearby monitor. “You wound me. And I think I will have you both hard and up before this night is through.”

“Somehow I find that difficult to believe.”

After turning on the monitor, Ari turned and smiled.

“Nice of you to supply a television for entertainment purposes. Nice touch.”

“It is not for your entertainment,” said Ari as he walked close to the bed. After picking up a radio, he spoke in a foreign language as he turned to the monitor. “Well, perhaps it is.”

Tony watched as the picture came into view. He could see a man wearing only boxers and a hood over his head sitting tied to a chair. From looking over the man’s body, he was certain it was McGee.

After another few words from Ari, another man came into view on the screen. First he struck the hooded man in the face with the butt of his rifle, then he removed the hood, confirming that it was McGee. A trickle of blood dripped from his newly split lip. It was obvious he was bruised and from the shine that reflected the light, Tony guessed he had been doused with a clear liquid. He hoped it was water, but feared it was gasoline.

Ari returned to sit beside Tony on the mattress. “Look at that mouth. So perfect. With his pale flesh, that boy is made to bruise. Beautiful. He is a blank canvas. There is so much I could do to him. And I would enjoy every minute. While I have my doubts that he has ever been with a woman, I would bet he has never been taken by a man. The idea of taking a virgin intrigues me.”

Tony did not like where the conversation was going. “What do you want, Ari?”

“I know you are not a virgin. As good looking as you are and being a slave, I am sure more than one man has had you. Perhaps you have been trained to please a male owner sexually. I have watched you and studied you. I know you have been staying with Agent Gibbs. I have seen the way he throws an arm around your shoulder and I know you slept upstairs with him, in his bed. You intrigue me and I want you. You have been with Gibbs and have pleased him?”

“What’s it to you?”

“I want you to please me.”

“I guess I’m not really in a position to stop you.”

“I do not want to force you, Agent DiNozzo. I want you to give yourself to me freely.”

“Do you really think that’s going to happen?”

“Yes,” replied Ari as he ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. “I have some rules for you. Either you can choose to satisfy me, or I will go downstairs and take what I want from Agent McGee. He does have a beautiful mouth all red and pouty. Do not worry about being entertained. I will leave the monitor on so you can watch.”

Tony strained against the ties again. “You bastard!”

“Maybe I will allow the whole crew the enjoyment of fucking his mouth. Then I will take his tight, virgin ass, over and over again.”

“Fine. Take me. Just leave McGee alone.”

“I do not want you to feel forced into anything. I am going to release your ties, but you will have rules. The refrigerator over there is stocked and you may help yourself to the food, but you will not leave this room. If you try to leave, we will capture you before you are out of the building and McGee will be painfully punished for your mistake.”

“Punish me!”

“No, I am afraid that will not do. If you try to escape, McGee shall take the punishment. You may choose to keep me satisfied, but if you do not want me, I will take McGee. You, I think, I will keep for myself, but McGee would be shared. Right now my men have orders not to touch him sexually, but one word from me and they can take what they wish.”

Bringing his radio back to his mouth, Ari pressed the button and began transmitting once more, again speaking in a language Tony did not understand. “Watch.”

Tony kept his eyes on the screen as another terrorist approached McGee, unwrapping something as he closed in.

“With our work, the conditions are sometimes hot. Popsicles are a favorite treat amongst my men.”

Tony watched the screen as a red pop was forced into McGee’s mouth by one terrorist while another stood behind him, holding his head to prevent him from turning away. The pair laughed and chatted as the red pop was pushed past McGee’s lips then drawn out slightly before being shoved back in again even further, simulating oral sex. McGee choked and spat as the pop was forced deeply into his mouth. Thin red streaks began to drip in small rivulets from McGee’s mouth as the Popsicle melted.

Ari dropped his hand to rub his cock. “Does this turn you on? I think it is a beautiful thing to see. I wonder how good it would feel to follow that Popsicle with my cock. Cold at first, but the heat would return to his mouth quickly, I think. The thought is driving me crazy. Look at his lips, so red and puffy, so inviting.”

“I will do what you want.” Tony hated forcing out the words, but if he could prevent McGee from being raped, he would do anything it took.

“I do not like the slavery system. I do not think it is right to force a person to have sex with you merely because they are a slave.”

“But you’re cool with raping a hostage if he’s not a slave?”

Ari started for the door. “You never know. He may enjoy it.”

“I said you could have me.”

“That is not good enough, Tony. I want you to want me.”

“Cheap Trick reference. Nice,” Tony said attempting to stall Ari.

“Nice or not, if you do not want me, if you do not ask me to be with you, perhaps even beg me to take you, then I will satisfy myself with McGee. And then he will spend the rest of the night sucking the cocks of my men.”

“Fine. I want you.”

“Convince me.”

“Alright. I lied before. You are a handsome man, Ari, and I want you to take me. I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to fuck me long and hard.”

Returning to Tony’s side, Ari used a knife to cut off the rope and cable ties. “Watch my men with McGee and remember my promise. If you make any attempt to leave this room for any reason, McGee will suffer greatly. Just as there is a camera pointed at McGee, this room is monitored as well.

“Is that it? You guys get off on each other having sex with other men? You like to watch, Ari Haswari?”

“Yes, I do. I will give you a choice. You can undress me now, or we can watch my men beat McGee some more. I am certain he will be displaying some lovely bruises by tomorrow. Perhaps even a broken bone.”

Taking a deep breath, Tony stepped closer to Ari. Pausing, he searched the room and indeed located two cameras with their red lights blinking back at him and another camera pointed directly at the door. Lifting up Ari’s shirt, he allowed his hands to splay across Ari’s stomach before pushing the shirt up and over Ari’s head.

“You work out.”

“Yes, I do.”

Next, Tony took hold of Ari’s belt, undoing the buckle then opening the button and zipper behind it, allowing the pants to drop to the floor before pushing his underwear down to his ankles. When Tony pressed his hands against Ari’s chest, attempting to back him over to the bed, Ari grasped his wrists tightly.

“I think we should shower first. We have each had a very long day. Afterward, I think I will lick every bit of your body then cover you in oil and massage it into your skin. How does that sound?”

“Delightful,” Tony said through gritted teeth.

Walking Tony across the room, Ari directed the pair toward a couple shower heads emerging from pipes that had been crudely run along the wall. There was nothing concealed in the room. Everything lay out in the open, in full view of anyone else in the room, and the cameras.

“You guys aren’t much into the privacy thing, are you?” questioned Tony.

Reaching up, Ari turned on the showers, adjusting the knobs until he was happy with the temperature. “My men are dedicated to their mission. There is much distrust and being out of the others’ line of sight draws their suspicion. Removing the walls keeps everything out in the open.”

“And they enjoy watching each other showering?”

“If you watch closely, you will notice the cameras can be adjusted. They are meant for security purposes, to ensure that we know where everyone is at any given time, nothing more. You are not to go within ten feet of that door, or McGee will pay the price.”

“Good to know.”

Ari smiled as he worked the soap into a foamy lather. Tony remained still, his hands alternating between fisting and shaking, as Ari’s hand rubbed the soap against his skin. “You run, I know. That is how Marta chose to catch your eye.”

“Yeah, I run.”

“We will have to find another way to keep you in shape while you are here,” Ari said, his lips pressed against Tony’s ear.

Tony swallowed hard as the water rinsed the suds down the drain. “How do I know you won’t hurt McGee anyway?”

“You must learn to trust.”

“How can you expect me to trust you?”

Taking a single towel, Ari dried himself before using the same towel to blot Tony’s skin dry. “If I intended for you and McGee to be dead, you would be. Yet, you are not.”

“You killed Kate. You tried to kill Gibbs.”

“Kate was a casualty. She knew the risks. And if I wanted Gibbs dead, he would be dead. I have other plans for him. Special plans, some involving you.”

“I will not join your terrorist cell. If that’s your end game, you might as well kill me now.”

“But if I kill you now, then McGee would have to suffer. It is not him I wish to make suffer. Nor you.”

“You want to make Gibbs suffer? You failed to kill him and now you want to make him suffer?”

Ari smiled as he pushed Tony backwards toward the bed. Once he pushed Tony onto the mattress, he climbed on top and spoke clearly. “Oh, yes. I do want to make Gibbs suffer.”

Tony struggled to remain still as Ari pressed his lips against his skin over and over, exploring it as he went. Closing his eyes, Tony did his best to try to relax, but his muscles still twitched. He felt Ari smiling against his skin as his hands rubbed across Tony’s body, feeling and searching. When he reached Tony’s cock, Ari allowed a single finger to trace its length, then added another finger and another until he was using his full hand to stroke Tony until he was hard.

“I knew you had it in you,” whispered Ari.

Leading with his hands, Ari rolled Tony onto his stomach then reached over to the night stand, pulling out a bottle of oil. After warming the slick liquid in his hands, he began massaging the oil into Tony’s back, easily curling his fingers around Tony’s shoulders, waist and thighs. Biting his lips, Tony tried not to emit any sounds of pleasure, but Ari could tell he was holding back.

Leaning forward, Ari pressed his lips against the nape of Tony’s neck kissing and licking his way across the warm skin until he was nibbling at an earlobe. “This is nice. Gibbs likes to work with his hands. Does he caress your skin as he does the unfinished boat in his basement?” With his mouth pressed against Tony’s ear, he whispered, “Does he fuck you against the hull? Is he tender? I have trouble picturing Gibbs as a tender lover.”

Gripping the sheets in his fisted hands, Tony did his best to ignore Ari’s words. The man had practiced hands that were able to relax Tony’s body, but he wished it was Gibbs’ hands delivering such pleasure. Closing his eyes, he imagined the blue eyes and the magical hands of a man who had an expert touch in his strong fingers and calloused palms.

A murmured, “Gibbs,” slipped out of Tony’s mouth.

“Perhaps we will have a threesome one day? I think I would find that quite interesting,” Ari mused as he pressed a slick finger between Tony’s butt cheeks, teasing his hole.

Tony heard the nightstand drawer slide open once more, then the crackle of a condom pack being open. “Hands and knees,” ordered Ari.

Tony considered refusing to comply, but after craning his head and seeing McGee on the screen looking utterly tormented, he acquiesced. McGee looked frightened as two armed terrorists walked around him, occasionally striking out or grabbing his hair and yelling in his ear in their foreign tongue. It only made it worse for Tony that his cock seemed to enjoy watching McGee being roughed up. He chided himself for being turned on at his partner’s agony. Slowly he moved, allowing Ari’s hands to direct him.

“Does Gibbs take you this way?” asked Ari as he settled his stomach against Tony’s back, allowing him to press his mouth against Tony’s ear once more. “I have watched him fuck your mouth. We will do that. I promise you. You are so quiet. I bet I could make McGee scream.”

“No, take me. I’m so hard it hurts.”

Reaching around, Ari placed his hand against Tony’s taut stomach, raising and positioning him. Using his knees, he scooted Tony’s legs apart as he moved his hands to Tony’s hips and ass, giving one cheek a firm slap. “It is good you are excited. I am as well.”

“Do it!” demanded Tony.

“Beg me. Beg for it or I will take McGee.”

“No, please take me. I want to feel your cock in my ass. I want you to make me come.”

Without another word, Ari smiled and entered Tony, pushing in fully before withdrawing and pounding in again and again. “How many men have had you?”

“I don’t fucking know,” spat Tony, his knuckles turning white with anger as he grasped the bed sheets.

“That many? What does Gibbs see in you? He does not seem to be a man willing to share. You do have one hot ass,” Ari said, starting to pant with the effort. He varied his pace as he continued to thrust inside of Tony. When he was close, he reached around, taking hold of Tony’s cock. Using his thumb, he rubbed the tip of Tony’s penis, pleased to feel the moisture there. “So fucking hot. So fucking hard.”

Matching his strokes on Tony’s cock with this own thrusts, Ari finally drew out moans from Tony. “You are holding back. Why? I want to hear you?”

It felt like it was killing him to hold it all inside. Tony finally let himself go, moaning out as he tightened around Ari’s cock.

“Oh, yes. Fuck, yes. I knew you were a hot ride. You have a body made for sex,” admired Ari. 

Tony could tell Ari was almost there and could feel his hand speeding up as it stroked him closer to climax. “Give it to me. Harder,” urged Tony.

Ari adjusted slightly and Tony almost collapsed into the mattress. “I want to hear you scream when you come.”

“Fuck, yes. Oh, oh yes. Oh fuck,” Tony moaned against the sheets, his head pressed against the mattress. Ari began hitting his prostate with every thrust and he knew he wouldn’t last. He’d been resisting the urge to thrust himself, but he could no longer hold his body back as he began humping into Ari’s hand.

Two hard pumps and Tony felt his orgasm release. “Fuck!” he screamed loudly as he came. Moments later, he heard Ari grunt deeply just before he pulled out fully sated. Self-loathing began to cool his body as his orgasm faded. He felt that he had failed Gibbs in a way he could never take back. He had allowed that bastard to fuck him and his body had enjoyed every moment of it.

“Gibbs,” he said quietly as he still felt Ari’s weight on his back and gentle breath against his neck. “I’m sorry, Gibbs.” Tony was overcome by the feeling of defeat and hated himself for letting Ari win. His only solace was in knowing that by sacrificing himself, he had saved McGee from being raped, at least for the moment.


	34. Risky Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari sends proof that he has Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 34 was originally posted February 23, 2013.

Gibbs found no answers in autopsy. Ducky chastised him briefly for expecting any answers so soon. “I’ll call when I have something for you. Please, Jethro, leave me to do my work.”

His next stop was Abby’s lab. “Anything, Abs?”

“The shells Tony found are made by Lapua. It was definitely a high powered rifle. There are several models that could have fired these bullets.”

Gibbs ran his hands over the collection of sniper rifles Abby had set aside for her research. Picking one up, he held it as if he were going to fire it, then set it back in its place. “Do you know what Marine snipers call a Bravo-51?”

“No.”

“They call it a Kate. Have you heard from DiNozzo or McGee, yet.”

“Not a word.”

“I have a bad feeling about this, Abby.”

“I could track Tony. If you want me to.”

“Track him?”

“He’s a slave. All slaves are micro-chipped. I thought you knew that.”

“Yeah, Abs. I guess I just don’t think of Tony as a slave. Do it. Track him.”

After a few minutes of searching with her computer, Abby bit her lower lip. “This is strange, Gibbs. According to this, he’s still there. At the scene.”

Leaning over, Gibbs placed a brief kiss on her temple. “Thanks, Abs.”

Gibbs jogged out to the parking lot and headed back to the crime scene. He searched both buildings thoroughly, every floor and every room up to the rooftops. When he finished, he searched the streets looking for any sign of his missing men. Flipping open his phone, he hit a number on his speed dial. “Abby?”

“Yeah, Gibbs.”

“They’re not here.”

“Well, his chip is. It looks like he’s standing out in the middle of the street. It hasn’t moved.”

Gibbs sighed heavily. He didn’t trust computers, but he did trust his people. Looking up at the sky he wondered if the satellites bouncing Tony’s signal were off. Maybe the rain was altering the signal and showing where Tony was hours ago.

Gibbs’ next call was to Pacci. “DiNozzo and McGee never checked in. Do you know where they are? Did they say anything to you?”

“They said not to worry about them and that they’d find a ride back.”

“Why did they need a ride?”

“We towed the car in. As evidence. I thought you knew it had been shot up.”

“Yeah, yeah, that's right. They would have had to get another ride. Thanks Pacci.”

Hitting his speed-dial once more, Gibbs had Abby back on the line. “Abs, Pacci towed our car in as evidence. It took fire. I want you to see if you can find any bullets and find out if they match those shells. Tony found three shells. Kate was only hit once.”

Gibbs’ next stop was to Tony’s apartment, which he found eerily quiet. The bed was still made. There were no dirty dishes or glasses in the sink, no mail on the counter. It looked like Tony hadn’t made it this far. Minutes later, he was checking out McGee’s place. Like Tony’s apartment, Tim’s also showed no sign of him ever returning. Gibbs pounded his fist against the counter. He hoped they were together, perhaps out at a bar or a restaurant, consoling each other, but his gut didn’t buy that. It didn’t explain why neither one was picking up their phone.

His next stop was to get coffee. It was still raining, but Gibbs hardly noticed as he walked back toward the building, his thoughts focused on his missing men. The thing that caught his attention was a bullet crossing his path and shattering one of the windows in Abby’s lab. Dropping his coffee, he raced into action.

“Abby! Stay down!” he yelled as he entered the lab, shutting off all the lights as he made his way across the room to where Abby was sitting on the floor, hiding behind a steel table pushed against a wall.

“Gibbs! He killed Kate and he’s after me now.”

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Gibbs assured her, “I was walking by that window when he fired. He was aiming at me.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“No, Abs, it’s true. I’m going to get you bullet-proof glass.”

“There’s no such thing.”

“Bullet-resistant then. I will protect you, Abby.”

Taking his phone back out, Gibbs called another agent. “Morris, there’s just been a shot fired into Abby’s forensic lab. I need you to call Metro PD and have them shut down the park. The shot had to have come from there. I want you over there ASAP to search that lot. Let me know what you find.”

It took a few minutes for Abby to calm down enough to allow Gibbs to escort her upstairs, where she took a seat at McGee’s desk. Gibbs tried to reach DiNozzo and McGee once more, slamming down his phone when he only reached their voicemail yet again. 

“He has them,” Gibbs finally said aloud after long moments deep in thought. “The only reason they wouldn’t check in is that they can’t. He has them.”

“No,” Abby said, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Ari has a medical degree. How difficult would it be for him to remove Tony’s tracking chip?”

“It wouldn’t be hard. Not if he knew where to look. They’re tiny and usually inserted with a needle, close to the skin so they will scan easily.”

Rising to his feet, Gibbs slammed his hands down on his desk. “I have to get a BOLO out on them.”

“I can do that,” offered Abby, already typing in the information.

As Gibbs made his way over to her, Agent Morris returned to the squad room. Gibbs eyed the evidence bags he carried. Holding them up one at a time, he showed them to Gibbs.

“The shooter didn’t police his brass. One Lapua shell casing. One DVD with your name on it.”

“What?” Gibbs asked as he reached for the bag holding the DVD. Sure enough the only words written on the DVD were ‘Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS’. Once he signed for the evidence, Gibbs pulled out a pair of latex gloves and motioned for Abby to open the DVD bay on Tim’s computer. “He didn’t police his brass when he shot Kate either.”

“I’ll still check to see if the shell is from the same batch as the others.”

The pair had their eyes glued to Tim’s monitor as the DVD began playing. The lighting was low, but they could clearly see two male figures, both in the nude.

“Gay porn?” wondered Abby. “Who would send you gay porn?”

Gibbs began to steam as the figures began copulating on the screen. The camera remained still, no shaking or changing of angles.

“Looks like it’s all from one camera, single shot, steady. Probably on a tripod,” said Abby.

“That bastard’s Ari,” Gibbs said as he pointed to the man on top.

“Fuck me hard,” moaned the second man on the film.

“Whoa!” exclaimed Abby. “That sounded like Tony.”

“I like that you’re enjoying this,” answered Ari’s voice. “I promise to give you exactly what you want, what you need.”

They watched the clip as hands grabbed and searched, lips kissed and Ari finally penetrated Tony.

“Oh, fuck yes, yes!” groaned Tony.

The clip continued for another minute then another one started. It was similar to the first, except the two men were in a different position. 

“Does he sound coerced to you? Drugged? Or drunk?”

Abby shook her head, her eyes still focused on the screen. 

Gibbs could feel the anger rising, heating his face until he knew he was red. “See if you can pull any useful information from that. See if there’s anything suggesting where they might be.”

Abby nodded slowly as she continued to watch the video. “I just.”

“What Abs?”

“I wonder where Tim is?”

“He’s got them both. I can feel it.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The door often drew Tony’s attention, especially when he was alone. He’d wonder if they were really watching him twenty-four-seven as he eyed the red lights on the cameras. Occasionally other men entered the room to retrieve food from the refrigerator or to restock their stores. Sometimes Ari simply sat at the table drinking coffee and reading. Other times he seductively approached Tony, pulling him across the room for a shared shower before pushing him back toward the bed.

Most of the time he was bored with little to do within his confined space. Ari left the monitor on, so at least Tony could watch what Tim was going through. There was a time he’d turned it off, then he began to worry about Tim. Within minutes he had turned it back on, relieved and comforted simply knowing where Tim was and that he was still breathing. 

One afternoon, he watched as their captors put a hood over Tim’s head and grabbed him roughly, pulling him out of the chair and out of range of the camera. Tony tried to remain calm, but he felt worried and could tell his heart had begun to race. Keeping his eye on the monitor, he paced back and forth hoping their captor’s would return Tim to his sight shortly.

A couple of minutes later Ari appeared, pointing and giving orders that Tony didn’t understand.

“Where’s Tim?” he called loudly.

Ari smiled back at him.

“What have you done with him?”

“We have decided to make him more comfortable.” Tony watched as Ari moved across the room then grabbed a folding chair, setting it up just a few feet from Tony’s bed.

Moments later, two of Ari’s men were hustling Tim into the room and across the floor while two others held guns pointed McGee as they observed. Still hooded, Tim couldn’t see where he was going and shuffled along with one guard on either side, each grasping one of his arms.

After crossing the room, they forced him to sit in the folding chair Ari had retrieved and set up. His hands remained fastened before him with plastic ties. Using a dark strap around his waist, the guards bound McGee to the chair, then fastened his legs to the chair leg with Velcro straps. 

Tony made a rush toward him until Ari motioned for him to stop. “You will not touch him. You may not give him food or drink. That will be left up to my men. Sit on the bed for now.” 

After swallowing hard, Tony obeyed. He watched as Ari’s crew grabbed food and drinks for themselves and sat at one of the two tables in the room. Ari walked over to Tony and settled his hands onto Tony’s bare thighs, leaning in close.

“I did this for you. I know you worry about him. Now you may keep an eye on him.” Pressing his lips against Tony’s ear, he continued softly, “Remember the rules though. I would hate to have to punish him, especially if you had to sit here helplessly watching while I have to punish your friend.”

Somehow Tony doubted that Ari would lose any sleep over torturing either of them. “I’ve done all that you’ve asked,” Tony whispered back.

Ari cupped his cheek and kissed him. “And now you will do it with McGee close at hand. Does that bother you? Would you prefer I leave him in the cold room below?”

“No, it’s fine that you brought him up here.”

“I am glad you think so.”

Tony stayed on the bed, but watched McGee. Tim hadn’t said a thing and Tony began to wonder if he was even aware of where he was. He seemed tense, as if waiting to be struck.

Tony’s attention occasionally wandered to the larger table where Ari and his men were eating. He’d learned early on that it was not his place to communicate with Ari when his men were around. It was expected that he remain quiet, on the bed and out of the way of the others. It was expected that if he wanted food, water or to use the facilities, that he wait until the others were gone.

It made time seem to trickle by at a painfully slow pace as he waited. It bothered him greatly that these men could be plotting any sort of terrorist act right in front of him and he couldn’t understand a word of it. Not that it mattered much anyway, as he was helpless to do anything about it.

Not helpless. He could leave, but then he would risk McGee being tortured or even killed. Would he risk it? Yes, he decided. If he knew what heinous acts these men were planning, he would risk making a run for it. 

" _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one_ ", he said at a whisper. Even McGee would understand that.

But the point was moot. He had no idea whatsoever what all their chatter was about. For all he knew, they were discussing sports or cars or women.

A couple hours later, the other men cleaned up their dishes and left. Ari smiled and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

“It is nice like this, yes? Like one big happy family.”

“Can I take the hood off of him? He hasn’t made a sound. I want to make sure he’s all right. Please?”

Ari stroked Tony’s back, then patted his arm. “Sure. Why not?”

Tony rose from the bed slowly and made his way over to McGee, quite aware that Ari was pulling off his shirt behind him.

Moving slowly, Tony bit his lip. He knew McGee had been beaten, while he had not. As he removed the heavy hood, he took notice of the bruises and cuts. McGee squinted at the brightness of the light, closing his eyes tightly then blinking rapidly as he attempted to adjust. A strip of duct tape covered his mouth.

“Can I take the tape off?”

Ari walked up behind him, placing his hands at Tony’s bare waist as he kissed his neck. “You may. Slowly.”

Tony reached for the corner of the tape under Ari’s close watch and carefully peeled it away. When McGee’s split lip was revealed he cringed. Removing the tape caused it to start bleeding again.

Tony practically ran to the sink and wetted a paper towel, then returned to McGee, pressing it against his lip. Tim tried to pull away, but being strapped into the chair as he was, his movement was greatly limited.

“Stand back,” commanded Ari as he walked across the room. A few moments later, he returned and placed a bandage over the lip. “There. All better.”

McGee’s eyes were starting to adjust to the light in the room and he looked around. He wondered where he was and why Tony was there and naked. He’d learned not to speak unless he was being questioned, so he said nothing.

Ari closed in on Tony and began walking him over to the showers, dropping his own clothing along the way. Tony felt his gut clench. Taking a shower together had always been a precursor to sex with Ari. 

“Not in front of McGee. Please, don’t make me do this in front of McGee,” Tony said softly.

“Either he is here, or he is not. It is your choice. The rules do not change. I brought him up because I thought you might want to see him. You have pleased me thus far.”

“More likely your goons have beaten him until they’re sure they won’t get him to say anything.”

“My goons? Oh, you must mean by business associates. They have other work to do. There is no reason for them to waste their time with him anymore.”

Pulling Tony closer, Ari kissed him deeply as the water rained down on them. “But I am most decidedly not finished with you.”

After turning off the water, Ari once again dried himself then used the same towel to blot the water from Tony’s skin. Tossing it aside, he began pushing Tony back across the room toward the bed.

“Timothy McGee,” Ari announced, his eyes never leaving Tony’s. “Your friend has had the pleasure of watching you on a monitor this whole time. Now I think you should know what he has been up to. You will have the pleasure of seeing the live version, though. Perhaps there will even be a time that you will wish to join us.”

He grinned as he pushed Tony onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him.

Tim blushed and squirmed in his chair. The ties held him fast. “Why don’t you let us go?” he blurted out.

Ari laughed. “This is why we had to keep duct tape over his mouth. He says such humorous things,” he said to Tony. “All in good time, Agent McGee. I have wondered about you. Are you a virgin?”

“What?”

“We are all adults here. I am curious whether or not you have had sexual relations with another person.”

“I’m not going to answer that.”

“Tony, I think, rather enjoys sexual activities. You might, too. One day.”

Rolling off to one side, Ari spooned up behind Tony and whispered in his ear. “I want you to make eye contact with McGee. You will not break that eye contact until I come.”

Reaching over to the nightstand, Ari took out the oil and a condom. After rolling the condom onto his penis, he poured oil into his hand and then began preparing Tony. 

McGee’s first instinct was to look away, but this was happening so close and right in front of him. It was impossible to ignore.

Tony was wishing he were anywhere else as Ari lifted his leg up to give him access. From behind him, Ari nibbled at his neck, then wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, pulling him close. 

“Remember how I enjoy hearing you,” Ari whispered.

Tony kept his eyes fixed on McGee as Ari entered him and began thrusting in deeply.

“You are such a hot fuck,” Ari moaned as he continued driving into Tony. 

McGee looked troubled. It was hard to believe what he was seeing. Tony wasn’t tied up in any way, but here he was allowing Ari to fuck him right in front of another agent. “What are you doing?”

The comment drew Ari’s laughter. “I think perhaps he is a virgin after all. You should reconsider, my friend. What is that word again? Threesome? I think that is something we may all enjoy.”

“Fuck you, Haswari!”

“Please, Agent McGee, one at a time. For now. But the threesome option, I do wish for you to think about that.”

“I will never have any desire to have sex with you.”

“That is exactly what Tony said when he first arrived here. I am quite pleased that he changed his mind.” Turning Tony’s head slightly, Ari kissed him on the mouth, sliding his tongue inside as he continued penetrating him. Reaching around with one arm, he began pumping Tony’s cock, rubbing his thumb across the tip with each stroke. “Does this turn you on, McGee?”

Tim turned his head, attempting to ignore Ari.

“I may have to come over and check once I am done over here. Do I detect a little protrusion beneath your boxers?”

“What is under my boxers is none of your business.”

When Ari felt himself close to orgasm, he bit deeply into Tony’s shoulder until he finally made some noise. That was enough to put Ari over the edge. They were both breathing heavily as Ari’s limp dick slipped out of Tony’s ass. Ari rolled onto his back, one arm still touching Tony.

Tony remained on his side, starring over at Tim. When he was certain there was eye contact, he mouthed the words, ‘I’m sorry’, across the short distance between them.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Gibbs sat at his desk staring at a report on his computer screen. After Abby had reviewed the DVD, she let him know there was no information other than it appeared to be set inside a warehouse somewhere. There were no other people shown on the DVD, just Tony and Ari engaging in different sex acts. He hated that he’d had to make Abby watch it, but they couldn’t ignore the possibility that it could hold a clue as to where at least DiNozzo was.

“Damn it, Tony, why?” he mumbled under his breath.

Abby had also reported that the bullet casing was a match. It only confirmed Gibbs earlier thoughts that Ari had killed Kate and that he had taken DiNozzo and McGee off the street, probably right outside the crime scene.

Sipping at his coffee, he wished he was in his basement working on his boat and drinking his bourbon, but he felt he couldn’t leave. Not until they knew where his missing men were. They were his team, his responsibility. 

He’d eyed his phone a few times before finally picking it up. “Tobias, I need your help. We have two missing NCIS agents being held by a terrorist cell.”

“Yeah, your BOLO came over. I had a bad feeling about it. You will have the full support of the FBI, Jethro. We’re going to find your boys, I promise.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Once Ari left, Tony remained on the bed looking away, ashamed to face Tim.

“Tony! What the hell are you doing?”

“What I have to, to survive.”

“You’re not even tied up! Come over here and release me. We can run.”

“They’re watching us. They have cameras and microphones. They see all, hear all and know all.”

“Yeah? I’m talking about escaping and I see no one around. There’s no one coming to stop us. It’s our duty as federal agents to try. What the hell is wrong with you?”

“They can cause us a lot of trouble.”

“I thought you were strong, Tony. You have a chance and you’re not going to do anything? You’re just going to sit there and let them win? Just like that?”

“It’s not that easy. You don’t understand.”

“Then you explain it to me.”

Sitting up, Tony turned his eyes toward the cameras, one at a time. The red lights were on. But he considered that Tim may have a point. Just because the cameras were there, didn’t mean someone was watching them all the time.

Shaking his head, he fought himself over the decision he had to make. If he released Tim, they just might get away. If they were caught, Ari had promised that Tim would pay the price and that Tony would have to watch. 

Moving slowly across the floor, he passed near Tim on his way to use the toilet. A couple minutes later, he made his way to the sink and washed his hands before searching through the refrigerator. As he walked around the large room, he dared to meander close to the door, as close as he dared, yet no one came to see what he was up to or to warn him to return to the bed.

Ari still made him nervous. The man was cunning. If he was watching, he could easily have several of his men waiting for them on the other side of the door.

“Tony, let’s do this!” demanded Tim.

Tony made his way back to where Tim was tied to the chair. Bending down, he released the straps binding Tim’s ankles to the chair first. Then he waited for a minute. Still, no one came. Standing up, he made his way behind Tim and released the large strap around his chest, which held him to the chair.

As Tim struggled to stand up, Tony took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, hoping they weren’t being watched.

Tim took a moment to glance around the room. There were no clothes for Tony to wear. “Grab something and cover up, anything, the sheet or blanket. Let’s get out of here before they come back.

Grabbing the sheet from the bed, Tony quickly wrapped himself toga style before following Tim to the door. 

Opening the door slowly, Tim peered out then waved for Tony to follow him.


	35. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari and his crew move on, while Tony and Tim deal with their capture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 35 was originally posted March 3, 2013.

They had barely made it down the stairwell when they were confronted by Ari’s armed men. Tony pushed his way in front of Tim.

“Go up!” he shouted as he attempted to block the terrorists from getting around him.

It was only a matter of seconds before Tony was captured and being dragged back to the main room. Once there, he was shoved onto the floor and told to remain still.

Minutes later, more of the armed men dragged Tim back into the room, looking paler than normal. He was shoved onto the floor and made to lie still on his stomach beside Tony until Ari strolled into the room with a cocky smile.

“You were both warned about attempting to leave. I feel highly offended by your behavior.” Turning to his men, he gave a few instructions in another language.

Holding his breath, Tony watched as they grabbed Tim roughly and forcibly moved him across the room to where the showers were. Another man brought in a ladder and some tools. A short time later, Tim was hoisted to his feet and held up in a standing position by a rope fastened around his bound wrists, then run through the newly installed overhead pulley system and secured to the wall.

“Since you did not appreciate my hospitality of a chair, you will now stand,” announced Ari. “Considering how much energy as you have shown us today, I think we will have to limit the food we give you. I fear that if you try to leave again, you may be seriously hurt.”

After dismissing his men, Ari stepped over to Tony, still lying prone on the floor. Long minutes stretched by as Ari stood above Tony, slowly drinking his coffee. As much as he wanted to move and run, Tony forced himself to remain still and await his new fate. 

A short time later another man returned carrying a drill, a chain and some hardware. Ari said nothing as the man went to work in the center of the floor. Once he nodded his work was complete, Ari stepped over to inspect it. With a smile, he picked up the loose end of the chain, tugging it tight.

Daring to turn his head slightly, Tony could see the other end of the chain was fastened to a U-bolt that had been screwed into the floor. He watched as Ari took the loose end of the chain to the shower stall, measuring the length of it. After determining what the proper length should be, he brought the chain over to Tony and wrapped the end around his ankle before securing it with a padlock.

“Since I cannot trust you to behave, I will have to secure you like an untrained dog. You will have new rules now. I will set out food and drink for you. You will remain on the bed unless I am here and allow you to move. You no longer deserve the luxury of linens, I think. And do not think McGee has been punished yet. That is something you can look forward to watching. Soon. You will not speak to him. Do you understand this?”

“Yes,” mumbled Tony.

It seemed like hours slipped by before Ari and his men returned for their next meal together, again speaking in a language that Tony didn’t understand. After eating, Ari brought a small plate of food over to Tony, setting it down as he patted Tony’s head and said something that made the other men laugh.

Afterward, Ari sat on the bed beside Tony as the other men began striking Tim. With his hands drawn above his head, he had no chance to protect himself from the blows. Tony winced each time a hard strike hit its target. When he attempted to turn his head and look away, Ari forced his head back around, pointing toward Tim as he spoke.

“You must watch. You should understand this is your doing. You are responsible for releasing him and for attempting to escape with him. You will watch this punishment until it is finished.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at NCIS headquarters, Gibbs and Fornell worked together to locate the missing NCIS agents. The pair scoured over hours of traffic footage for the area of Kate’s shooting. They had narrowed down the time frame from talking to other agents. There was no reason for McGee and DiNozzo to stay at the scene after everyone else had left.

“They would have looked for another NCIS agent to give them a ride back to the Navy yard,” Gibbs said. “They probably walked from one end of the block to the other checking to see who was still around.”

“But they didn’t find anyone,” inserted Fornell.

“Oh, they found someone. It would have to be a large vehicle, a box truck or a van, something that would hold two agents and enough men to take them down.”

“It would probably be dark or have a company logo on it. They wouldn’t want to draw suspicion driving around the warehouse district at night.”

“That could be it,” Gibbs pointed out. “Abby, see if you can trace its route. I want to know exactly where it went.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony could tell McGee was in pain and getting weaker. “He needs food and water. Please,” he begged.

“It is his punishment for attempting to escape,” answered Ari as he rubbed his hand across Tony’s side.

“He’s going to die. You’re going to sit here and let him die.”

“He will not die. You still do not trust me? I have given you no reason not to trust the things I say. I said you would beg me to sleep with you and you did. I said I would punish McGee if you did not behave. You were warned not to attempt to leave. You knew there would be repercussions. He must endure this punishment. What will it take for you to believe me?”

Forcing back the tears that were threatening to form, Tony settled onto his stomach and said nothing.

Leaning over, Ari began kissing a path across Tony’s back, his hands massaging Tony’s skin. “I hope you have learned to enjoy our time together as much as I have.”

“Just do it.”

“No foreplay?”

Reaching across Tony, Ari retrieved the lube and another condom. “On your hands and knees, so McGee can still watch. Have you changed your mind, McGee?” Ari called across the room. “About joining us?”

Tim barely lifted his head. Any sound he might have made was blocked by the duct tape across his mouth.

“I would say, perhaps next time, but it is time for us to move on. It is not safe to stay in one place for too long.”

“Where are you moving to?”

Ari laughed easily. “That is something I am not willing to share with you. The two of you will remain here. You have served your purpose.”

“You’re going to kill us,” Tony said sadly.

Cupping Tony’s face, Ari kissed his lips. “I have no reason to kill you.”

“Then you plan to leave us chained here with no food or water.”

Brushing Tony’s hair back, Ari smiled with amusement. “What a fascinating imagination you have,” he said as he pushed his cock deeply into Tony, rocking his hips in a fluid motion.

A few minutes later, one of Ari’s men leaned into the door, speaking quickly. Tony remained still, Ari’s hand resting on his back as he replied to the man at the door.

“We are almost ready,” Ari announced as he began thrusting faster. Standing up quickly after he was done, he removed the condom and tossed it into a waste can before getting dressed. Before they left, a couple of his men came in and cleaned out the refrigerator and gathered all their trash before leaving again.

Ari returned with a paper bag. Tony watched as he removed a few things and set them on one of the tables. He identified a pocket knife, a syringe and a small pile of clothing. His stomach churned as he noticed the clothing appeared to be white T-shirts and beige shorts that were the standard dress for slaves going to auction.

His eyes followed Ari, watching as he picked up the syringe and approached the bed. Tony instinctively scooted to the far side. “What is that?”

“Something that will help you sleep,” replied Ari as he sat on the edge of the mattress. “Relax.”

“Something that will put me to sleep? Forever or just long enough for you to take that knife to my neck?”

Shaking his head, Ari laughed. “It is something that will put you to sleep long enough for my group to get away, far from here. I will unlock the chain from your ankle. When you awaken, you may use the knife to release Agent McGee and then you are free to go.”

“Free to go?” Tony repeated in disbelief.

“As I have said, you have served your purpose. It has been fun, as you Americans say, however, we have work to do. You are a delightful distraction, to be sure, but now is a time for me to concentrate on my work.”

After giving Tony a shot in his arm, Ari kissed his lips while watching Tony’s eyes flutter shut. “Until we meet again,” he said as he turned and walked toward the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several NCIS and FBI agents surrounded the three warehouses they had identified as possible hiding places for Ari and his terrorist cell. All teams coordinated to enter the buildings at the same time, so as not to give themselves away at the other locations.

A few minutes later information began coming through the channels. One team had busted a group manufacturing illegal drugs, another team had found only an empty warehouse with signs that someone was occasionally staying there, but was not there currently. The last team called in the news they were all waiting for: Agents DiNozzo and McGee had been found alive.

Gibbs rushed over to the location meeting Fornell at the doorway. “They’re alive,” Fornell assured him.

“But?”

“McGee has been beaten and DiNozzo is unconscious. We haven’t been able to awaken him. We have two ambulances on the way. They’ll be here any minute.”

“I want to see them,” demanded Gibbs as he ascended the stairs two at a time.

A couple of Fornell’s agents were hovering around Tim. They had let him down to lie on the floor. The duct tape and wrist restraints had been removed, but the bruises and lacerations were obvious. Scanning across the room, Gibbs saw that Tony was lying on a bare mattress. While Tim was still wearing boxers, Tony was naked, but only for a brief moment before another FBI agent covered him with a blanket he had retrieved. 

Gibbs moved to his side, sitting at the edge of the mattress and running his fingers through Tony’s hair. “DiNozzo?” Looking across the room, he saw the knife and clothing on the table where Ari had left them. “They were here.”

Fornell walked to his side. “Yes, they were here, but it appears they have packed up and moved on without leaving much of anything behind. Except for your agents, of course.”

“What do you think they did to DiNozzo?”

Standing back, Fornell remained silent for a minute while he looked Tony over. “Probably drugged him. His ankle is chafed like he had been chained, but the chain is gone.”

“There wasn’t a chain on the DVD.”

“What DVD?”

“The one Ari left for me in the park when he shot out a window in Abby’s lab.”

“Oh, _that_ DVD. He really left you a DVD?”

“With my name on it.”

“And it showed your guys being held captive?”

“Just Tony, but no chain.”

“One of those where they made him read some statement?”

“No, just Tony. Not saying much of anything.”

“I see. I’ll need a copy for our investigation.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Let’s say it’s a little compromising as far as my agent is concerned. There’s no reason for you or your men to watch it. Abby went through the whole thing. There wasn’t anything useful on it.”

Before Fornell could push further, the paramedic teams arrived. Fornell waved the first team toward to Tony then directed the second team over to Tim.

“We’ll take good care of them,” one of the paramedics promised as they loaded the pair onto gurneys. 

Grabbing the man’s jacket, Gibbs nodded toward Tony. “Is he going to be okay?”

“He should be fine. His vitals are good. We’ll find out for sure back at Bethesda.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs and Fornell drove to the hospital and waited while the two agents were examined separately.

“It’s best that we keep them here overnight for observation. Agent DiNozzo has been given a sedative. It will take time to work through his system. I don’t see any obvious injuries to him, but will know more once he awakens. Agent McGee is dehydrated and has suffered contusions, lacerations and a couple fractured ribs. He should be fine in a few days.”

“Can I see them?” asked Gibbs.

“Certainly. Agent DiNozzo may be asleep or groggy for a while, but Agent McGee is awake and lucid. We have them in the same room as NCIS requested. I will escort you. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me directly.”

“I have reports to file,” admitted Fornell. “Go see your men, Jethro. I’m glad we found them alive.”

“You and me, both, to be sure.”

Tim’s bed was closest to the door. There was a curtain drawn between the two beds. Gibbs nodded to Tim as he entered the room. “McGee, how are you feeling?”

Bitterness edged through Tim’s voice. He looked weak tucked into the hospital bed and stark white sheets with an IV attached to his arm. “I will be fine. Just a little sore.”

“I want you to cooperate fully with the FBI.”

“Of course.”

“And I will need both of you to fill out reports. If there’s anything you remember, any intel we can use, we need to know about it.”

Shaking his head, Tim looked defeated. “I couldn’t understand most of what they were saying. They could have been plotting or discussing anything. I was focused on trying to survive and get away.”

“And DiNozzo?”

Glancing off to the side, Tim looked concerned and chewed on his bottom lip. “They separated us at first. I was kept tied to a chair. They would threaten me and hit me, constantly yelling in my face. I remember it being cold and wet. If I started falling asleep, they would hit me. Hard.”

“What did they want?”

“They asked about any evidence we had found after Kate was shot. And they wanted to know about NCIS and what we knew about terrorist activities, especially around the DC area. Boss? I didn’t tell them anything. Even when they beat me. I didn’t say anything.”

Gibbs gave Tim’s arm a reassuring squeeze. “I know, Tim. You’re a good agent.”

“They kept us separated for a while. When they finally brought me to where Tony was, I found that he wasn’t even restrained. Boss, he was free to move around. He didn’t even try to escape. He was. Spending a lot of time with Ari. I could hear them speaking, but couldn’t hear what they were saying most of the time. They usually kept their voices low.” After pausing for a few moments, Tim looked Gibbs in the eye and lowered his voice. “Boss, they were sleeping together. They were having sex.”

Gibbs nodded, then patted Tim’s arm as he stood up. “I know. You rest up, McGee. I need you to get better and get back to work.”

“Yes, Boss.”

As he stepped between the two beds, Gibbs, pushed the curtain back.

“Boss?” Tim said. “I just, I’d rather not look at him.”

“Why not?”

Tim took a minute to gather his thoughts, his anger evident in his voice. “He’s a traitor.”

“A traitor?”

“He betrayed you. He betrayed all of us.”

“What do you mean?”

“I told you. Ari didn’t have him restrained and he didn’t even try to get away. I had to talk him in to releasing me and trying to escape.”

“Yeah? And how did that work out?”

“We were caught.”

“How quickly?”

“Just a couple of minutes.”

“Maybe he knew you were being watched.”

“We were. They had cameras on us. I wasn’t sure if they were monitoring us all the time. I felt it was my duty to at least try. It’s like Tony forgot that.”

“You said you were kept apart for a while. How do you know he didn’t try to escape before you were put together? Perhaps he tried and was caught. Maybe he knew it wasn’t worth the risk. I can’t see Ari leaving him loose without keeping a close enough watch on him that he wasn’t going to get away. Not until that bastard was done with him.”

“He was having sex with Ari right in front of me. I could hear some of what they said. It sure sounded consensual to me.”

“I’ll ask Tony about it, once he wakes up. The doctor said he’d been given a heavy dose of a sedative. Ari could have kept him drugged up for a while. He should be fine once it’s out of his system.”

“He didn’t seem to be drugged up until right when they were leaving. I heard. Ari told him.”

“Told him what, McGee?”

“Right before they left, Ari told him it would just put him to sleep for a while. He told him he’d sleep long enough that they would be far away and when he woke up, he could use the knife to cut me down. He said we were free to go.”

“I’m awake,” mumbled Tony from a few feet away. “Awake.”

Gibbs moved closer, touching Tony’s arm. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been drugged. Worse than a hangover after a two day frat party.”

“You’re going to be fine. The doctor said you’d be fine once whatever Haswari gave you is out of your system. They’re keeping you both here overnight for observation. Once you’re up to it, you both need to report in to NCIS for debriefing.”

“On it, Boss,” Tony said as he eyes fluttered shut.

“Both of you, get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow.”

Tony was checked out and released in the morning, while the doctor opted to keep Tim longer. “He still needs more fluids and I want to make sure he’s starting to heal properly,” the doctor had insisted when Gibbs asked.

On his return to the Navy yard, Gibbs stepped off the elevator, coffee in hand, and saw Tony working at his desk, looking up when Gibbs came into view.

“Morning, Boss.”

As Gibbs’ eyes met his for a minute, Tony knew he was being studied and evaluated. Without saying a word, Gibbs motioned for Tony to follow him as he led the way to a conference room. Once there, Gibbs nodded for Tony to enter and take a seat while he closed the door and sipped his coffee.

Walking around the table, Gibbs stood close to Tony and pulled a bagged DVD out of his pocket and allowed it to drop to the table in front of Tony.

“What’s this?” asked Tony, as he read the notation on the DVD.

Leaning down, Gibbs settled one hand on the table and the other on the back of Tony’s chair. His lips were practically touching Tony’s ear as he spoke at a whisper. “It’s a DVD.”

“Yes, Boss. I can see that.”

“Two days ago, Ari pulled into the park across the way and fired at the building. His bullet barely missed me on the sidewalk then shattered a window down in Abby’s lab. He left this behind along with the bullet casing.”

“The casing matched the ones I found after he killed Kate, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, DiNozzo, it did.”

“He never admitted it. That he killed her,” Tony said sadly. “He said she was a casualty of war.”

Gibbs’ eyebrows narrowed. “Do you know what’s on the DVD?”

“A confession would be nice.”

Pressing even closer, Gibbs whispered, “It has clips of you. With Ari Haswari. Doing things no agent should be doing with a terrorist.”

Tony’s head immediately dropped, as he brought his hands up to his face. “I’m sorry, Boss. I never wanted you to see that.”

“Why, Tony? Why?”

“He didn’t leave me much of an option. He only gave me two choices.”

“Top or bottom?”

“No. No! Me or Tim. He said I could choose to sleep with him voluntarily or he and his men would rape McGee. Repeatedly. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, but I couldn’t allow them to do that to McGee. Not knowing I could stop it. I never would have forgiven myself if I allowed that to happen when I could have prevented it.”


	36. What's His Game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Tim have a talk. Gibbs decides to kick it into high gear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 36 was originally posted April 13, 2013.

At the end of the day, Gibbs looked over at Tony, still working at his desk. Rising from his chair, he walked across the room. “Why don’t you stop by for dinner?”

Looking up, Tony didn’t say a word. His eyes met with Gibbs’ as he tried to determine the meaning behind the gesture.

Keeping his voice low, Gibbs continued. “You haven’t been eating well the last few days and I’ll bet you haven’t had time to shop. I will expect you at my house tonight. Steak and beans.”

“Cowboy style?”

“Absolutely. Bring an overnight bag. I don’t think you should stay alone for the next few nights.”

“You want me to stay with you?”

“Yeah, Tony, I think it would be the best thing for you. For now. Someone needs to keep an eye on you. I’m going to stop by the hospital and check on Tim. You go home and pack a suitcase. We'll meet at my place in ninety minutes.”

Gibbs checked in with the duty nurse before stopping off at Tim’s room. He nodded to the NCIS security agent posted outside.

“Good news, McGee, the nurse said you should be released in the morning, after the doctor checks you out.”

“It will be nice to get out of this place.”

“I want you to stay with me for a few days.”

“At your house?”

“Well, yeah, McGee. I’m not planning on paying for a hotel room. The doctor said that it’s better if you don’t stay alone for a while.”

“My ribs are a little sore, but other than that, I feel fine. I’m ready to get back to work, Boss.”

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Gibbs settled his hand on Tim’s arm. “I’ve known DiNozzo for a few years longer than you. I know he tends to put on a front, but deep down inside, he’s dedicated and selfless.”

“No offense, but you weren’t there, Boss. You didn’t see him with Haswari.”

“But I did. Ari left behind a DVD for me at the park the night he shot out Abby's window. A very explicit DVD of them together. I think you owe it to him to get his side of things before you condemn him. If the shoe was on the other foot, wouldn’t you want him to give you a chance to explain things?”

“Explain what? He was cavorting with the enemy. Sexually.”

“To protect you.”

“To protect me? How?”

“Maybe you should ask him. When they release you tomorrow, go home, pack a bag and go to my place. The door is unlocked. I don’t want to see you at the office tomorrow, but I’d better see you when I get home. Understood?”

“Yes, Boss.”

Tony arrived at Gibbs’ house first by only a few minutes. Even though he knew the door would be unlocked, he decided to wait in his car until Gibbs came home. 

“You didn’t have to wait outside,” Gibbs said as he pushed his front door open.

“I know, Boss,” said Tony as he set his suitcases down in the hallway. “I needed some time to think.”

“About what?”

“Things.”

“Well, yeah, I can understand that. A man needs to think about things.”

“I keep replaying things over and over, wondering what if I had done things differently, would it have made any difference.”

“Tony, I’m not questioning your loyalty or what you did.”

“But you did. When you first saw the DVD.”

“I thought he must have drugged you.”

“Boss, I never would have thought I would cave in, but he knew the one thing that would get to me.”

“McGee.”

“I couldn’t live with myself if I caused anything to happen to him.”

“It would not have been your fault.”

“But it would have been. I was the senior agent. I should have made sure we had a ride back to the Navy yard. It was my fault. And if I had refused to sleep with Ari, he could have forced me anyway. And if he or his men did anything to Tim, I just. I feel responsible for them beating him.”

“It’s not your fault. You did what you thought was best. If you had turned Haswari down, they probably would have raped Tim.”

“Did they?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Tim said no and the doctors said no. He was beaten. He has a few cuts and bruises, but he’s going to be fine.”

“Why is he still at the hospital?”

“For observation. They cracked a couple of his ribs. The doctor wanted to make sure he was healing okay before letting him go. He should be released tomorrow. Then he has a meeting with the Psych board.”

“That’s always fun.”

“You passed.”

Tony finally smiled. “I can fake my way through anything.”

Stepping over to Tony, Gibbs grasped his arms and looked into his eyes. “Are you okay? Really?”

“Sure, Boss.”

Pulling Tony into a hug, Gibbs palmed the back of Tony’s head, holding him close as he whispered into his ear. “Losing Kate, that was hard. Then when I realized you and Tim were missing. Not knowing if I had screwed up and lost my whole team. I was completely and utterly devastated.”

“But we’re okay. Tim and I, we’re okay, Boss.”

“I realized how much I need you and how much I’ve come to rely on you.”

“I’m sorry I screwed up.”

Pressing a brief kiss against Tony’s ear, Gibbs continued. “I don’t ever want to lose you. I never should have pushed you away. I need you, Tony. I _need_ you.”

Swallowing deeply, Tony fought back his emotions. He knew it wasn’t easy for Gibbs to speak so openly about their relationship. “I’m going to miss Kate,” he managed.

“The whole thing was a set up. He lured us there. That bastard waited on the roof to kill Kate. Why Kate?”

Pulling back a few inches, Tony studied Gibbs’ face. “You know what he told me? He said he wanted to make you suffer. He said he wasn’t trying to do anything to hurt me or Tim, but he wanted to make you suffer. He knew. About us. He said he had seen us together through the windows. He was here, watching us. He knew we had an intimate relationship.”

“I’m going to get that bastard. It’s one thing for him to come after me, but to kill Kate and to kidnap and torture you and Tim. He’s going to go down.”

“Whatever you need me to do, Boss. Tim and I, both of us, we’ll back you up. You know that.”

Gibbs nodded as he moved to his fireplace and lit the fire before heading into the kitchen. “You need to talk to McGee.”

“Sure, Boss.” Tony followed Gibbs into the kitchen, accepting the beer Gibbs handed him.

“He’s troubled by what he saw.”

“You mean, me and Ari.”

“Yeah. He said he didn’t understand why you didn’t try to escape.”

“There were cameras. And he warned me, if I tried to escape, they were going to hurt Tim. And when we did try, they beat him and forced me to watch. Ari sat there the whole time telling me that Tim was being punished because of my actions.”

“You need to tell him.”

“What? That he would have been raped if I hadn’t let Ari fuck me?”

“Yes. He thinks you did it for personal reasons, for food, for a bed and to avoid being chained up, tied down and beaten. They may not have raped him, but they did torture him.”

“I know. I know exactly what they did to him. They had him on camera and had a monitor where I could watch. I saw them beat him and keep a hood on him. They dumped water over him to keep him cold and wet. They kept him tied up to a chair and beat him whenever he started to nod off. If there was anything else I could have done, I would have. I begged Ari to beat me instead of him. He used Tim to control me. There was always the threat of allowing his men to rape Tim. He would tell me in great details what they would do to him if I didn’t cooperate.”

After the pair shared a very quiet dinner, Gibbs pointed upstairs. “Take the bed. I have some thinking to do.”

“I will be fine on the couch, Boss.”

“Take the bed, DiNozzo. The couch could get crowded tomorrow night when Tim gets here.”

“Tim?”

“He shouldn’t stay alone for a few days, so I invited him to stay here.”

Tony couldn’t stop the grin that formed. “You are a sneaky bastard, you know?”

Gibbs finally smiled as well. “Yeah, so I’ve been told.”

“Does Tim know I’m here?”

“Not yet. We need to heal, Tony. All of us. Kate’s funeral is this weekend. We’re all going to attend. And I am going to kill that bastard.”

Tony’s smile had faded, but he nodded, knowing how stubborn Gibbs could be when he was so determined. Leaving Gibbs alone, Tony grabbed his suitcase and headed up the stairs to the bedroom to take a shower.

Lying alone in Gibbs’ bed, Tony thought about Ari. The man was smart, suave and an excellent lover. Shaking his head he tried thinking of something else. Thoughts of having sex with Ari were causing his cock to harden and that made him feel like he was being unfaithful to NCIS and to Gibbs. If Ari died at the hands of Gibbs, it would likely be the best thing for everyone.

Even though there was no proof and Ari had practically denied it, Tony was sure he had killed Kate. Even if he hadn’t pulled the trigger himself, he certainly had orchestrated it. But why kill Kate? Tony and Gibbs had been on the roof as well. There was no wind that Tony remembered. It was sunny and clear. Obviously, Ari had his choice to take out any one of them. Or all of them. So why Kate? Why not take out Gibbs? The thought was on Tony’s mind as he drifted to sleep.

“Because he wanted to cause Gibbs pain,” Tony mumbled to himself. But it wasn’t just Gibbs who felt the pain. It was the whole team, the agency and certainly Kate’s friends and family.

Downstairs, Gibbs worked on his boat and thought about Ari as well. “One of us is going to die,” he promised himself. “And it’s my duty to make sure Haswari takes a permanent dirt nap. I will get you, you bastard,” Gibbs assured himself as he sipped his bourbon and glanced at the still shot of Ari Haswari that was still tacked up on his basement wall, complete with two bullet holes through Ari’s forehead.

“You don’t have much time left,” Gibbs warned the image. “I will chase you wherever you go. There is nowhere you can hide, nowhere you can go to escape. I will find you and I will make sure you die.”

Early the next morning, Tim sent Abby a text to let her know that he had been released from the hospital. Next, he called Gibbs. “I have an appointment with a psychologist.”

“Sounds like a fun day.”

“Yes, Boss. I’ll get cleared for duty. I know we have work to do.”

“You have some healing to do, McGee. You’re no good to me injured. Get well. Don’t forget I expect to see you at my house tonight.”

As soon as he hung up his phone, Gibbs turned to DiNozzo. “It’s up to you to straighten this out. Make him understand. Explain it to him.”

“Do you really want me to tell him they threatened to rape him?”

“Yeah, DiNozzo. He deserves to know the truth. And I need you guys. I need my team back at one hundred percent. We’re going to take Haswari down. He killed a federal agent and he is not going to get away with it.”

Hours later, Tony cautiously entered Gibbs’ house and found Tim sitting on the couch working on his laptop.

“What are you working on, McGee?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Gibbs wants to keep an eye on both of us while we heal. You tracking down Ari’s cell?”

“Not exactly,” Tim said as he continued typing onto his laptop’s keyboard. 

Tony came close enough to view the screen. “You’re playing games? Kate’s killer is out there and you’re playing games?”

“I haven’t been cleared to go back to work yet.”

“Oh, I see. So killing goblins and such online is good enough for you? Kate is dead, Probie. She died right in front of me. Her blood was splattered all over my face. I don’t know about you, but I can’t think of much else other than bringing her killer to justice.”

“By sleeping with him? He shot at me, too, you know.”

“I didn’t have a choice in sleeping with him.”

Tim finally paused the game on his laptop and looked up. “Of course you had a choice. Yes or no. Sure, maybe you couldn’t have stopped him if he tied you up and forced you, but he didn’t. I saw you. It was obvious you were enjoying it. Things definitely looked consensual from where I sat.”

Tony shook his head as he walked into the kitchen, returning with two bottles of beer. He placed one in front of Tim and opened the other for himself and took a long drink from the bottle. Sitting on the couch, he stared at Tim for a couple of minutes as Tim glared back at him.

“The choice he gave me,” Tony offered with his voice down low, “was that if I agreed to sleep with him, he would give the order to his men not to touch you sexually.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “They had me tied to a chair. They could have done anything they wanted to me and I could not have stopped them.”

“Exactly my point. They could have raped you, but they didn’t. Remember the Popsicle? The one they kept shoving in and out of your mouth? They had you on camera and Ari put a monitor close to me and forced me to watch it. That was when it happened the first time. He said if I didn’t voluntarily sleep with him right then, he was going to follow that Popsicle with his dick. Then he was going to force you to give blow jobs to his entire team. He promised I would only have to sleep with him, but if I didn’t he was going to allow any of his men to rape you. They would have gang raped you, Tim. Would that have been better?”

“No,” Tim said, hanging his head.

“I couldn’t live with myself if they did that to you and knowing that I could have stopped it.”

Looking up, Tim searched Tony’s eyes and took in his expression. It was obvious Tony was telling the truth. “You sacrificed yourself to protect me?”

“Yes. You want to know why I didn’t try to escape even though he didn’t keep me tied up? It’s because they would have taken it out on you. They had me on camera as well. You saw them. They monitored me all the time and he said if I came within ten feet of the door, they would beat you and force me to watch.”

“I didn’t know. I didn’t think.”

“When they put you with me it’s not that I didn’t want to escape, it’s that I didn’t think we could pull it off and I knew they would take it out on you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“There were microphones planted in the room so they could hear as well. Ari said if I didn’t play along like I wanted to sleep with him, if I told you the truth about it, then he would beat and rape you. Maybe I couldn’t stop them from beating you, but I hope my actions prevented you from being raped. Ari’s an odd guy. He works with terrorists, but he seems to have a thing about telling the truth and keeping his word. You know what else he told me?”

“What?”

“He said he didn’t want to hurt you or me, but that he only wanted to make Gibbs suffer. He told me he had been here before and had watched Gibbs and me together. That was why he wanted to sleep with me. He did it to hurt Gibbs. He recorded us together and sent it to Gibbs on a DVD.” Tony shook his head and pressed his hand to his forehead. “Please believe that I was only trying to protect you. I would die protecting you. I would have taken the bullet for Kate if I could have.”

Reaching over, Tim patted Tony’s hand. “I’m sorry, Tony. I should have known better. I should have trusted you.”

“I know I joke around, but when it’s life or death, you can count on me one hundred percent. What we have to do now is get better and get this guy that killed Kate.”

“You don’t think it was Haswari?”

“He said Kate was a casualty of war. He never admitted to pulling the trigger. I’m not sure if he did, but I am sure that if he didn’t, he certainly is the one who made the decision. He made the call to take her life. What I don’t really know is why he didn’t take down Gibbs, or all of us.”

“He had to get away. I think he shot at me. Someone fired at me from that direction. I dove behind the car and then he took out my controller.”

“Three shell casings. He fired twice at you first, then killed Kate and took off. We’re still not safe, Probie. Gibbs isn’t safe. We have to take this guy out.”

“Are you scared?”

“No. We have a duty to take him down. When I said I would have taken the bullet for Kate, I meant it. I would take a bullet for you or Gibbs. I’d make that sacrifice for any NCIS agent or any innocent bystander.”

“Why?”

“It’s my job. Gibbs and I, we will keep you safe. We are going to get this bastard one way or another. We’re going to take him down and the rest of his cell, too.”

Gibbs came home a short time later, smiling when he found the pair sitting on the couch and chatting. The anger was gone from Tim’s face. “Tony, I thought you were going to make dinner tonight.”

“Yes, Boss!” Tony confirmed as he sprang up from the couch. “Pasta DiNozzo style. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes!”

Leaving Tim out in the living room, Gibbs followed Tony into the kitchen, coming up behind him as he was setting a pot of water on the stove. Wrapping his hands around Tony’s waist, Gibbs nuzzled against his neck. “Did you and McGee talk?” he whispered.

“Yeah, I think we cleared the air. The important thing now is to get Ari.”

“You are right there. I’m going back to the office after dinner.”

“Just came home to check on us, huh?”

Gibbs nodded. “I need my team back. Intact.”

“Without Kate.”

“As intact as we can be. We have work to do, Tony. We’re going to get him. We need to get him. I don’t know what that bastard is planning next, but I already don’t like it.”

“Yeah, shooting into Abby’s lab like he did, it’s like we can’t be safe. Even here. He was here before, watching us. Together. Hell, he could be watching us right now.”

“He’s playing some sort of game, DiNozzo.”

“He said they were leaving the warehouse because they had another job to do. Maybe he left the area. Maybe he left the country.”

“What is he up to?”

“Wish I knew.”

“They gave him an assignment to kill me. Why is he stalling? Why did he take out Kate?”

“Because he wants to make you suffer. Dead men can’t suffer. Not like a live man anyway.”

“He wants to make me suffer. I don’t like it DiNozzo.” Stepping back, Gibbs flipped out his cell phone and dialed Abby’s number. “Abby, I need you to get back to NCIS as soon as you can.”

“Back?” Abby said, “I haven’t gone home yet, Gibbs. What’s up?”

“Ari. We need to find him. I’m not convinced you’re safe right now. I want you to stay at NCIS. If you leave for any reason, you damn well better have an escort.”

“Gibbs, you’re scaring me.”

“I just want you to be safe.”


	37. New Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny Shepard and Ziva David arrive at NCIS as Gibbs and his team continue their search for Ari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series
> 
> Chapter 37 was originally posted May 12, 2013.

True to his word, Gibbs headed back to NCIS with Tim and Tony right behind him. Gibbs’ first stop was to autopsy to talk to Ducky. He was glad that the ME kept bourbon in his cabinet.

“It’s a tough one, Duck. I’ve lost men before, but this is different.”

“You just said it yourself. You’ve lost men before. Never a woman.”

“It shouldn’t make any difference.”

“It is different, Jethro. You’ve lost men in combat. You lost Kate here in DC.”

“He’s after my people, Ducky. He shot Kate. He shot at Abby’s lab. We think he took a couple shots at McGee.”

“One wonders why he is going after your people and not you. Did he not tell you he had been given an assignment to kill you?”

“He did. He told DiNozzo he wanted to make me suffer. He wanted to cause me pain.”

“Why?”

“I don’t give a damn. I just want to kill the bastard before he hurts anyone else.”

Minutes later Gibbs met with Abby and McGee in the garage. “What did you find?” he asked, walking up behind them as he took notice that McGee was staring at Abby’s ass.

“We found a three-o-eight slug, Boss,” Tim said.

“Two,” chirped Abby as she plucked a second slug from the car.

“Show me where you were, Tim,” ordered Gibbs.

“I was right here. The controller was there. The guy from the warehouse fired and I ducked behind the car.”

Gibbs ran his fingertip over the hole above the car’s wheel well. “That’s how it happened. He shot at you, but you were ducking the shot from the guy in the warehouse. He didn’t have another shot at you, but he took out the controller. His final shot took out Kate. Anything else?”

“The rounds that hit the other side of the car are all nine millimeter. They’re from the guy in the warehouse.”

“Huh. If he hadn’t fired at you, Tim. Ari would have killed you first. Before Kate.”

The trio were still staring at the holes in the car when the elevator opened and Tony stepped into the garage. “Hey, Boss, the Director sent word to the squad room that he wants to see you up in MTAC ASAP.”

Tony smiled and gave Gibbs the thumbs up before turning around to converse with Abby and Tim. Heading across the room without a word, Gibbs took the elevator upstairs and made his way to MTAC and took the seat next to the Director. 

“What do you have for me, Gibbs?”

“We have brass from Ari’s sniper nests. He fired three shots at the scene. He missed McGee with his first shot, hit the controller, destroying it, with the next and took out Kate with his third. He didn’t police his brass at the scene, nor when he fired into Abby’s lab. The casings are a match. We also have tire tracks from the park. They’re slightly obscured by the rain that night, but better than nothing.”

“Isn’t it unusual for a sniper not to police their brass?”

“Yes, Sir, it is unusual. He’s playing games. It’s almost like he’s daring me to find him.”

“I’ve received calls from every agency pledging their full cooperation to take this guy down as if he killed one of their own.”

“The FBI might be the most help. He’s their mole.”

“According to your report, no one actually saw the sniper who shot Special Agent Todd. Correct?”

“Ari was on a rooftop six hundred meters away.”

“That’s a heck of a shot.”

“Not really, Director. The roof we were on was lower. There was no wind when the shot was fired.”

“You were a Marine Sniper, weren’t you?”

“Yes, Sir. Two tours.”

“Viet Nam?”

“I’m not that old, Sir. Panama, Desert Storm.”

“I thought you were older.”

“A lot of people do.”

The pair paused their conversation as they watched a situation unfold on the main screen. Within moments, they witnessed a vehicle blowing up on a dirt road in the Middle East.

“Where were we?” the Director asked a couple minutes later as the smoke on the screen was clearing.

“Avoiding coming to the conclusion that Ari Haswari was the sniper who killed Kate, Sir.”

“Jethro, I understand your anger. You’ve lost an agent. Other members of your team were fired on and may still be in danger. You want payback.”

“Don’t you?”

“That is an emotion that I cannot afford.”

“Do you honestly think it wasn’t Ari?”

“You’re probably right on this, Gibbs. You usually are. But there are a lot of people who are sure it wasn’t him. If you’re going to go after him, you damn well better be able to prove that it was him up on that rooftop.”

“Are these the same people who are covering their asses right now, Sir?”

“Just make sure you cover yours when you bring him in.”

“Not a problem. I won’t be bringing him in.”

Glancing at Gibbs, the Director studied his expression for a moment. “Anyway, you’re not my problem anymore.”

“Are you firing me, Sir?”

“I’ve been offered a position with Homeland Security.”

“You’re leaving NCIS?”

“It’s time for a change. NCIS could use some new blood.” Director Morrow stood up and adjusted his suit then turned to another person in the room. “He’s your problem now, Director Shepard.”

“Jenny?” questioned Gibbs as his eyes darted between watching Tom heading for the door and the familiar face of the woman standing in front of him. Flashbacks from Paris raced through his mind.

“Should we skip the ‘you haven’t changed a bit’ bullshit?” she asked.

“Why start lying to each other now, Jen?”

“Are you going to have any problems taking orders from me, Jethro?”

“As a Director or as a woman?”

“Either.”

“No, Jen,” Gibbs said with a shake of his head. “It was six years ago. Our past won’t be a problem. You were a damn good agent, Jenny. Especially undercover. Madam Director. I never saw this coming. Quite a surprise.”

“A good one, I hope,” Jenny said as the pair departed MTAC and headed to the stairs. “Now, this situation with Ari Haswari. You have no physical evidence that it was him. No wonder other agencies have their doubts. The shooter could have been anyone.”

“I know it was him. That bastard has already killed one of my people and he’s tried to kill others. He held two of my agents hostage and tortured them. He’s tried to kill me. I’m not going to let him get away with that. No tight ass suit is going to stop me either, and that includes you, Jen.”

Stopping in her tracks, Jenny crossed her arms and held her ground. “Special Agent Gibbs, here at work, it’s either Director Shepard or Ma’am.”

“What about off the job?”

“There’s not going to be any ‘off the job’. Don’t make things harder than they need to be. We can continue this conversation in private.”

“I have to change my clothes. We can talk in the car on the way to my house.”

“Special Agent Gibbs!”

“I have one dead agent and a sniper on the loose. I don’t have any time to spare.” As soon as he hit the bottom of the stairs, he headed to Tony’s desk. “What do we have?”

“I’m working on matching up the tire tracks while Abby and Tim are working on ballistics.”

“Good. I’m going to be gone for about an hour. McGee’s on protective duty with Abby. No one leaves this building. Got that, DiNozzo?”

“Yes, Boss.” Tony watched as the pair headed for the elevator, wondering if there was anything going on between them.

A few minutes later, a pretty dark haired girl startled him from his daydreams of Kate. Instinctively, Tony grabbed for his phone and rattled off some nonsense to the dial tone. “I’m sorry. I was just, um.”

“Having phone sex?”

“No, no. Working on a case. Who are you?”

“Ziva David. Mossad.”

“You’re Israeli?”

“Very good. How you made that connection between Mossad and Israeli was almost slightly impressive.”

“What can I do for you, Miss David?”

“Nothing. I am here to see Special Agent Gibbs.”

“How do you know I’m not Gibbs?”

“You?” Ziva laughed as she walked over to Tim’s desk and sat down. “I do not think so. Where is Special Agent Gibbs?”

“He will be back in about an hour. Are you sure there isn’t something I can help you with.”

“I do not think so.”

“I’m sorry. We got off on the wrong foot,” Tony said as he walked over to Ziva and offered his hand. “I am Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. And I wasn’t on the phone when you came in, I was remembering my partner.”

“Naked?”

“No. Well, yes. I was. Look, I’m not the only man who does it.”

“Oh, women do it, too. With handsome men. And the occasional woman.”

“Now you’re teasing me. Look, Miss David, you can sit there for an hour waiting for Gibbs to return or you can tell me what you need and maybe I can help.”

“You cannot help. I need to speak to Special Agent Gibbs. I have been sent to stop him from killing a Mossad Officer.”

“Ari Haswari?”

“Yes.”

Leaning back, Tony smiled bitterly, “Well, I’d wish you luck, but I want him dead, too.”

They spent long minutes alternating between bouts of silence and chit chat. Tony was taken aback when Ziva appeared to guess correctly about his background. His own question of, _‘How could you possibly know that?’_ was interrupted when the elevator opened and Gibbs walked toward them followed by the same red haired woman Tony saw him leave with.

Ziva stepped forward and smiled. “Shalom, Jen,” she said, greeting the woman with Gibbs.

“Shalom, Ziva. It’s good to see you.”

“Did I miss it?”

“You did, but we didn’t. How have you been?”

Gibbs kept on walking over to his desk, keeping an eye on the pair as Tony approached him. “You first, DiNozzo.”

Tony leaned close to Gibbs, sniffing him for woman’s perfume as he whispered. “Ziva David, Mossad. She’s here to stop you from whacking Ari. Yours?”

“Director Jenny Shepard. Same mission.”

“Which agency?”

“Ours.”

Tony’s eyebrows raised in surprise as he looked back at the women who were headed their way.

“Special Agent Gibbs, Ziva David.”

“Director Shepard has spoken of you often,” said Ziva, offering her hand.

“Ziva and I worked anti-terrorism together since nine-eleven,” added the Director

When Ziva’s phone rang, she excused herself and walked away.

Jenny turned her attention to Tony. “Yes, I really am the new Director of NCIS.”

“Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Most people call me Tony.”

“Special Agent DiNozzo,” Jen nodded as she acknowledged him.

When Ziva returned, Gibbs asked, “Who’s ass is in trouble if it turns out Ari is a terrorist and not a Mossad Mole?”

“Mine, I suppose. I am his control officer.”

“Do you know how I located Ari’s terrorist cell?”

“You got a fix off his encrypted GPS phone. He wanted you to be the one to take down the terrorist cell. He needed you to stop the missile without blowing his cover.”

“How would Ari know I had access to the equipment that can track that phone?”

Ziva laughed softly. “You give him less credit than he gives you. Who hung up first? Ari knows it only takes nineteen seconds to get a fix. Ari Haswari is a Mossad operative working deep under cover with Hamas. He has not turned on us or you. He did not kill Special Agent Todd.”

“He took two of my other Agents hostage and tortured them.”

“Hamas took your men. Ari made sure they were released alive.”

“Why don’t you set up a meet between me and him so he can convince me just how innocent he is?”

As the conversation was beginning to get heated, Director Shepard stepped between them. “Gibbs, even if you are right, we owe them proof.”

“That is all we ask,” agreed Ziva. “Do not accuse the wrong man.”

“Ziva, please notify your Deputy Director that although Ari Haswari is a suspect, NCIS will not make an arrest without evidence that supports his guilt.” Turning to Gibbs, she reiterated, “Proof before action.”

After Director Shepard and Ziva left, Gibbs waived Tony to the elevator. Once inside, he flipped the switch to stop the car. “I want you on Ziva’s ass.”

“She’s not really my type, Boss.”

Gibbs immediately slapped the back of Tony’s head. “Tail her. She’s been in touch with Ari. That’s the only way she could have known that I hung up on him.”

“What if Ziva’s right and he knew you traced the call?”

“She is right. He set me up. He wanted me to raid that warehouse. He was there waiting for us. That raid cost Kate her life.”

“Is he a mole or a terrorist?”

“Whatever works to play his game. The threat is real, DiNozzo. If we don’t get him, he’s going to finish his job and take out my team. Do you really have any doubts that he killed Kate?”

“No, Boss. I mean, I’m not one hundred percent sure he pulled the trigger, but I’m convinced he gave the order.”

Stepping close, Gibbs stared directly into Tony’s eyes. “I am one hundred percent certain that he pulled the trigger. He killed Kate. He raped you. He’s tried to kill Abby, Tim and me. What is it going to take before you see what’s right in front of you?”

“What if Ziva leads me to Ari?”

“Shadow them and call me. You stay in touch, DiNozzo. And watch your six.”

“You got it, Boss.”

“Where’s Ducky?” Gibbs asked. He’d been down to autopsy and Ducky nowhere to be found. After stopping by the lab, he grabbed Abby’s elbow and escorted her back to the squad room.

“I don’t know, Gibbs. He probably did Kate’s autopsy on automatic and just went home like normal.”

Picking up his desk phone, he dialed Ducky’s cell phone, frowning when the call went to voice mail. “I said no one was to leave the building. No one includes you, Doctor Mallard.”

“Boss,” Tim said as he worked on his computer. “A call came into autopsy twenty-three minutes ago. It was from Gerald Jackson’s cell phone.”

“I almost forgot about Gerald,” admitted Abby. “I bet he heard about Kate. They’re probably together at a bar or something, consoling each other.”

“I don’t like it,” said Gibbs.

“Why?” asked Abby.

“I don’t need a reason why. Track Gerald’s cell phone.”

“They’re in Georgetown, Boss. Together. Gerald’s cell and Ducky’s.

“You two, stay here.”

Abby and Tim watched as Gibbs headed to the elevator. Abby bit her lip as she watched the door slide closed. “Considering no one is supposed to be leaving NCIS, there are a lot of people leaving NCIS tonight.”

Minutes later, Gibbs called into Tim’s phone. “Where are they now?”

“Same place.”

“They can’t be. Track my phone, McGee. How close am I to them?”

“You’re right on top of them, Boss, within twenty-five feet. Is there a pub there?”

“No. There’s nothing here. It’s a park. A very dark and empty park.”

Gibbs took out his flashlight and searched through the rain that spattered against him. Then he thought to dial Ducky’s cell. It was easy to pick up the sound of bagpipes coming from just a few feet away. Not far from Ducky’s phone was another. “Has to be Gerald’s,” Gibbs mumbled to himself.

When his own cell rang, he picked it up. “Gibbs.”

“Gerald’s here, Boss. He just walked into NCIS.”

“Keep him there. How did he get away?”

“He said Ari let him go once Ducky showed up. They drove off in his Morgan.” 

“I found Ducky’s cell phone. He dumped their phones before driving off so we couldn’t use them to track him. McGee, put out an APB on Ducky’s Morgan.”

“Are you coming back, Boss?”

“I’m going to check in with DiNozzo. I will be in touch.” A moment after he hung up, he dialed Tony’s number. “Meet me out in front of the hotel in twenty minutes.”

“Got it, Boss,” Tony said softly.

Minutes later, Gibbs pulled across the road from the hotel and flashed his headlights. Tony crossed the street quickly, dodging cars and raindrops. The smell of pizza hit him as soon as he sat down. “I love you, Boss.”

“Report?”

“Ziva slipped a phony passport and some cash to a woman at the pool. Clever, too. They switched robes. Pretty woman. Looked enough like Ziva to be her sister.”

“Could be. Mossad sounds like one big happy family. How do you know the passport was phony?”

“Ari’s picture, but not his name.”

“What name is he using?”

“Rene Saurel. French passport.”

Gibbs dialed his phone. “McGee, put out a passport alert. Rene Saurel. French passport. It’s Ari traveling under an assumed name. Tag him as a terrorist.”

“That’s her, Boss,” said Tony as he chewed a mouthful of pizza. “Pretty girl, blue and white jogging suit and the gym bag.”

“Get out, DiNozzo.”

“If she’s meeting Haswari, you’re going to need backup.”

“Get out. Stay with Ziva.”

“Thanks for the pizza, Boss.”

The moment Tony shut the car door, Gibbs pulled a u-turn with tires squealing on the wet pavement. He chased after the cab for three minutes when he saw Ducky’s Morgan coming toward him from the opposite direction. Skidding to a stop in front of the Morgan, Gibbs pulled his gun and called out, “Get out of the car, Haswari.”

Ducky emerged, keeping his hands in sight. “Put that down, Jethro. I’ve had enough excitement for one night. Ari abducts me, Gerald strips my gears then you play chicken on a wet street in the middle of the night.”

“Where is Ari?”

“Gone. He had me drop him off a ways back. He got a call on his cell phone and told me to drive down the street for ten minutes.”

“That call came from the woman in the cab I was tailing.”

“He sent me down the road to get you off a tail?”

“Yeah, Ducky. It sure looks that way.” Running a few feet down the road, Gibbs searched into the darkness, dialing his phone. “McGee, a cab picked up a woman at the hotel a few minutes ago. She was pretty, dark hair about five foot nine wearing a blue and white jogging outfit. Find out where she’s headed or where the cab dropped her off. And take the APB off of Ducky’s Morgan. He’s safe.” After flipping his phone shut, Gibbs holstered his weapon and walked back to Ducky. “What did he say? What did you talk about?”

“He was very interested in my Morgan. Quite knowledgeable, too. We spoke about our Alma Mater. He said he didn’t kill Kate.”

“He’s a slick bastard, Ducky.”

“He was quite convincing. He said you’d never believe him.”

“He is correct about that.”

“He said he is certain that one of you will die and he’s adamant it won’t be him.”

“Get back to NCIS and write it up, Duck.”

A moment later, Gibbs was in his car racing into the darkness. His next call was to Tony. “Do not let Ziva out of your sight.”

“Did you catch up with that woman?”

“No, they sent a distraction. McGee is trying to trace the cab now. I want to know if he tries to contact Ziva. She said she is his control officer. He may be careful about it, but he has to be in touch with her.”

“On it, Boss.”

Back at NCIS, Abby smiled at Tim. “I found something, McGee.”

“What?”

“There was a satellite in the area when Kate was killed. It’s not much, but come check this out.”

“That’s amazing. That’s our car there. There’s Gibbs and Tony on the roof. And Kate. Try over there. That’s the rooftop where we found the shells.”

As the footage moved forward, Tim sighed in disappointment. “He’s not there.”

“Were you expecting to catch an image of him shooting at Kate?”

“I was hoping. I thought you said you found something.”

“I did. Didn’t Tony say he matched the tires to an SUV?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“And what is this driving away from the back of the building Ari was shooting from?”

“That’s a black SUV.”

“And wait for it. I present to you, the license plate. We have the plate number off the SUV Ari used to escape the scene.”

“Abby, thank you! I have to put out an APB.”

“And call Gibbs.”

“And call Gibbs,” Tim repeated.

“I’ll put out the APB and you call Gibbs,” suggested Abby.

“Boss, Boss! We have the plate off of a black SUV leaving the warehouse by the alleyway just minutes after Kate was shot. Abby’s putting out an APB.”

“Trace that plate, McGee.”

“On it, Boss.”


	38. Killing Ari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team learns of Ari's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series
> 
> Chapter 38 was originally posted May 22, 2013.

It was exactly what he had wanted: a face to face meeting with Ari, on Gibbs’ own terms, in his own basement. Ziva had set it up.

“If he’s innocent, he won’t show,” Gibbs had told her. “But if he points a gun my way, it’s because I know the truth and that truth is that he’s guilty of killing Special Agent Kate Todd and a whole lot more.”

“What you say should be checked out,” she had assured him. “But I just cannot believe that Ari would do such a thing.”

“All I need is that one chance, that one single opportunity, to prove it. That’s all I ask.”

“If he truly did this, what makes you think that you can get him to admit to it? Why are you so sure?”

“Because I am sure he is responsible and just as sure that he’s an arrogant asshole. I think he wants to throw it back in my face. I think he wants to stand in front of me and admit to everything just because he intends to kill me. He doesn’t intend for me to have the opportunity to tell anyone else.”

“And what if he comes armed and does try to kill you?”

Gibbs had taken a good hard look into Ziva’s eyes. Jenny trusted her and he trusted Jenny. But could he trust Ziva? “If he shows, I’m counting on you to back me up.”

“You would trust me? With your life? You do not even know me.”

“I know Jenny. She was my partner. I trust her judgment. I trust her with my life. And she trusts you with her life. I’m putting my faith in that trust, that you will do the right thing when the time comes.”

Nodding slowly, Ziva had agreed. “I will make the call.”

*~*~*~*~*

For now, Ziva was waiting, hidden upstairs. She had come in with Gibbs, coordinating their footsteps so they only sounded like a single person walking across the hardwood floor. As always, Gibbs had left his front door unlocked. Ari had been instructed to meet him downstairs in his basement.

Before he stepped onto the concrete floor, he noticed a lock missing. Drawn to the spot, he pulled out the drawer where his sniper rifle was kept and found the gun was missing.

“I have decided to accept your gracious invitation,” Ari said smoothly, hiding in the shadows.

As Gibbs turned, he saw Ari was holding his weapon and was certain it was loaded. “The invitation was to chat. Not for target practice.”

“It is a good weapon, excellent balance.”

“Does it remind you of the one you used to murder Special Agent Todd?”

Ari smiled, his eyes betraying his thoughts which momentarily returned to the memory of that day on top of the old building when he took aim and fired. “We cannot go on like this, you and I. Like a mongoose and a snake, we dance around each other, each striking now and then, testing the waters. I need you to commit suicide with your own weapon. It will be cleaner and I will not have to deal with the FBI sniffing around, looking for your killer.”

“Do you think I’m going to let you get that close to me? That’s a tough one, committing suicide with a rifle. That long barrel can be problematic. I’ll be perfectly satisfied to see you die from a shot from a handgun. A single bullet should do it, right between your eyes.” Gibbs took a moment to glance toward the pinned up picture of Ari tacked to the wall, complete with two bullet holes through his head. “I could always use a double tap, if you prefer. One thing I was wondering about, though. I’ve always been your target. Why kill Kate?”

“To make you suffer.” Ari’s tone turned to one of boredom.

“What did I do to piss you off that much?”

“It is Hamas you have pissed off. I was the one chosen for the assignment to take you out. One of us has to die. I would prefer that it not be me.”

“It still feels like a personal vendetta. You said you want to make me suffer. Why make me suffer? Why not just kill me? That is your assignment, right?”

A sly grin spread across Ari’s face. “Oh, you mean DiNozzo. That was, a pleasant adventure. Hamas took your men for information. I took DiNozzo because he is a very sexy man. I saw you two together. Here,” pausing, Ari glanced around the basement. “The touches, the kisses. Him sucking your cock. I must confess, I was very turned on. I wanted him since I first saw him with you.”

Gibbs clenched his jaw as his breathing became heavier. Fisting his hands, he had to force himself to stay put, when he really wanted to walk over to Ari and punch him in the face then take him forcefully to the ground and strangle the breath from his lungs. Concentrating on his breathing forced him to calm down and drove the red tint of hatred and the desire to kill back under his control.

Ari shifted his hold on the weapon, checking it. “You, I fear, have the misfortune of reminding me of my father. Your life is the agency. As is his. Just, a different agency. How I hated him. From the day I was born, he groomed me to be one thing: his mole in Hamas. Little did he know I only wanted to cause him pain.”

“Why? What did your father do that was so bad?”

Ari’s eyes shot up, meeting Gibbs’. “He killed my mother. She was a wonderful woman and I loved her so very much. And he had her killed.”

“You don’t really believe that, do you?”

“She died in an Israeli attack, while I was with him, visiting. It had been planned for months. From that moment on, I was determined to fight against him.”

“No matter where that took you?”

“That is true. I fight not for Hamas, but against my father. And now, to prove my alliance, you must die,” Ari said calmly as he raised the weapon. “You must die so I have the means to strike at my father’s heart. There will come a day that he will find himself in my crosshairs, as you do now. Any final words of wisdom you care to share? Perhaps one final declaration of your illicit love for Agent DiNozzo?”

Smiling, Gibbs spread his arms wide and changed his position. “Perhaps you should be thinking about what your final words should be. As for me? I think it’s a good day to watch you die, Ari Haswari.” Backing a way a couple of steps, Gibbs folded his arms before him as he took a seat on a stool.

Nodding slightly, Ari admitted, “I have enjoyed our game, but it is time for it to end.”

Gibbs heard the soft rustling behind him as Ari took aim. Gibbs’ eyes stared at the center of Ari’s forehead, thinking that would be the perfect place for a bullet. One loud pop broke the quiet of the moment.

Gibbs watched Ari fall to the floor, nodding his approval as he watched the blood seep from Ari’s head wound. He’d won after all. He hadn’t been certain of Ziva’s loyalty, but hearing Ari’s words, his confidence grew by the minute. 

“Nice shot.”

Ziva walked down the stairs slowly, the pistol still in her hand. “I never would have believed it. Even a tape can be doctored, but this,” she shook her head. “What he said was in his heart. By fighting against our father, he fought against Mossad. He was a traitor to Mossad, just as you said. He would have killed our father in the end.”

“You said, ‘our father’? You and he?” Gibbs asked as he reached for the handgun Ziva held at her side.

“He is my half-brother. My father never married his mother. He met her on an undercover assignment. She only knew him by his alias, never by his true name.”

“And that is why you and Ari have different last names?”

“Yes. Ari lived with us when he was young. We grew up together. It was not until my father had him get his medical degree that he went to work alongside his mother. It is true that our father groomed him to be his mole in Hamas. He had no idea that his son was a traitor.”

“Director David is your father, and Ari’s?”

Kneeling beside Ari’s body, Ziva nodded quickly as she took hold of his hand. “I will escort his body back to Israel.”

“What are you going to tell him, your father?”

“I do not know.”

*~*~*~*~*

Gibbs scrambled to catch a flight to Indiana. After picking up a rental car, he sped along the roads as he headed to Kate’s funeral. His team noticed his late appearance. He’d completely missed the service at the church, but had made it to the burial site before Kate was lowered into the ground.

Waiting until the end of the line, he walked slowly toward the coffin, laying his hands on it. “I got him, Kate.”

Catching up with Abby and Jenny, he wrapped an arm around each one. The music playing from Abby’s portable player masked his words from the others in attendance. “It’s done,” he said simply.

Jenny stopped in her tracks. “Where is Ziva?”

“Escorting his body back to Israel.”

He nodded to Tim and Tony to join him in his rental car as they were heading back to the airport. “Ari Haswari is no longer a problem for us,” he announced as he pulled into traffic.

“Dead?”

“He went down with a bullet in his forehead. He never saw it coming. It felt good watching him drop to the floor, knowing that it was finally over.”

Leaning back into the passenger seat, Tony fully relaxed in a way he hadn’t done in a long time. Reaching over, he patted Gibbs’ thigh. “Damn good news, Boss. I, for one, will certainly sleep better at night knowing that SOB isn’t around anymore.”

“You and me, both,” added Tim from the back seat.

*~*~*~*~*

Tony was just booting up his computer at work when Paula Cassidy walked over to him, coffee cup in her hand. “I’m so sorry, Tony. About Kate. She was a good agent.”

“She was, definitely, a very good agent. What are you doing here? Stop by just to offer your condolences?”

After taking a sip of her coffee, Paula set the cup down on Tony’s desk and leaned toward him. “Actually, I’m TAD with your team at the moment. We’re going to be working together, DiNozzo.”

“Well, isn’t that lucky break for one of us,” he snapped back. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Paula and the games they’d liked to play in the past. The knowledge of losing Kate was still heavy in his heart and it was bad enough they had to get back to business without any real time to mourn Kate’s death. Her chair wasn’t even cold yet and he really wasn’t in the mood for a new member invading their close knit team. “Just temporary, you say?”

Straightening back up, Paula glanced around to Gibbs’ desk and then to the desk at the end where her things were waiting for her. “Yeah. I applied to run a team of my own. I’m assigned to Gibbs’ team until they make a decision, but they already had me move my things here. I just signed a lease on an apartment yesterday.”

“Although, with most leases you have that lovely clause where if your job relocates you more than fifty miles away, you can get released from your lease. Setting up at the end, are you?”

“I thought it was too soon,” Paula said, glancing over to Kate’s desk. “Kate’s things are still there. It wouldn’t feel right.”

“Yeah,” Tony replied softly, his eyes drawn to Kate’s empty chair.

“What time does Gibbs usually get in?” Paula asked.

Coming around the corner at a swift pace, Gibbs answered, “Right about now. Take a desk, Cassidy.”

“Do we have a new case?” asked Tony, looking hopeful, knowing full well that Gibbs had just come out of a meeting with the Director.

“Not yet, but the day is young.”

“I was just thinking that staying busy would be a good way to take our minds off of losing Kate.”

Picking up a thick file, Gibbs brought it over and slammed it down onto Tony’s desk. “If you want to stay busy, DiNozzo, you can read and assess this file. But I don’t think you should be forgetting Kate’s death so easily. It could have been any one of us. It could be any one of us any time we walk out that door,” steamed Gibbs, pointing vaguely to the front of the building. “I don’t think you should forget that. Ever.”

“Sorry, Boss. I just meant. I meant that I miss her. It’s still hard to believe she’s gone even though I was there when it happened. I can still feel her blood splattering over my face.”

Gibbs studied Tony’s face for a moment. “It’s not meant to be an easy thing. Losing someone. Especially someone you’re close to. Are you okay to work, DiNozzo? If you need to talk to someone, I can send you to talk to a counselor.”

“I’m fine, Boss. I could use a cowboy style steak dinner and a beer though. If you wouldn’t mind the company tonight, that is.”

Before returning to his desk, Gibbs nodded. “Sure, Tony. We’ll set a time later.”

“Thanks, Boss.”

*~*~*~*~*

After work, Tony stopped by a store and picked up two six packs of beer before heading to Gibbs’ house. Gibbs had remained behind at the office, still forging his way through the ever present stack of files on his desk. Tony knew the man liked to stay busy, but he missed spending intimate time together, like they used to. And with Paula Cassidy in town, he really wanted a distraction before he felt drawn into their flirtatious games once again.

As he placed his beer into Gibbs’ refrigerator, he remembered back to the first time he had met Paula. He had traveled to Cuba with Kate and Gibbs for an investigation. Gibbs had sent him out to keep an eye on Paula, to see where she went, what she did and who she did it with. They had danced together at a club that evening and he had felt a somewhat kindred spirit in Paula. It was clear they were both game players and he had thought flirting with her may cause a trace of jealousy in Gibbs. It hadn’t. So the next time Paula had made it to DC, he had made a point to sleep with her. Here she was back in DC and assigned to the same team, at least temporarily.

Lying down on the couch, Tony buried his head in the pillow. What if Paula wanted to pursue a relationship with him now? How would he get away from someone on the same team? Especially when what he really wanted was someone else on that same team?

“Anthony DiNozzo, how do you get yourself into these things?” he asked himself as he hugged a pillow to his chest.

When Gibbs arrived home, he carried in the bag of groceries he had purchased for their dinner. Seeing Tony asleep on his couch brought a smile to his face as he walked into his kitchen to begin preparing their meal.

It wasn’t the sounds Gibbs made that awoke Tony, but the smell of the steaks grilling in the fireplace. Blinking his eyes open, he sat up and stretched his arms over his head as he yawned. “That smells so good, Boss. I am starved.”

Pulling the steaks off of the grilling rack, Gibbs placed one on each plate and settled them onto the coffee table before taking a seat next to Tony. “Did you sleep with her?” Gibbs asked softly. “In Gitmo?”

“Who? Paula?”

“No, my Aunt Fanny.”

“Well, you don’t always make things crystal clear, Boss. I did not sleep with her in Gitmo,” said Tony taking a bite of his steak.

Gibbs studied Tony for a moment. “But you have slept with her?”

The question caught Tony by surprise and he stopped chewing for a moment and took in Gibbs’ expression. He was clearly not in the mood to be toyed with. After swallowing, Tony slowly admitted, “Yeah. When she came into port a while back, we hooked up. It wasn’t anything serious.” When Gibbs failed to comment, Tony continued, “It’s not going to happen again.”

“Why not?”

“Been there, done that. Besides, I think she said she was seeing someone. A lawyer, maybe.”

“I fucking hate lawyers.”

“Yeah, I know.” After another pause, Tony continued softly, “You’re the only person I think of in a long term, repeatable sort of way.”

“Don’t you ever think about getting married and raising a family one day?”

Picking up his beer, Tony took a long drink before replying. “Not any more. In college, I guess I sort of thought about it. Not since my father sold me into slavery. What bigger payback than killing off his gene pool?”

“What indeed?” 

“As a slave, my children would be slaves. It’s not something I would wish on anyone.”

“Do you still think about your father?”

“Only every damn day. Every time I look into the mirror and I see myself as a slave, not a freeman. Every day I keep asking myself why he would have done such a thing to me, to his own son. Every day I wonder what the hell I did to piss him off that much.”

Setting down his fork, Gibbs patted Tony’s knee reassuringly. “It’s more of a reflection on him than on you. But if it bothers you so much, why not confront him? Why not call and ask him?”

“If I never see him or hear his voice again, I will be happier for it.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes.”

“Won’t it always be unresolved, then? Won’t you always wonder in the back of your mind?”

“Maybe I should work on one unresolved issue at a time.”

“What’s your other unresolved issue? Kate?”

Tony made certain he had caught Gibbs’ eyes as he shook his head and leaned in. Angling his head slightly, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Gibbs’, daring to wrap his arms around Gibbs’ shoulders.

The kiss started out soft and tender. Before long, Gibbs leaned in, embracing Tony as he returned the kiss with increasing pressure. Within a few moments, Gibbs was on top of Tony, kissing him deeply and working his hand underneath Tony’s shirt.

“Are you sure about this?” Gibbs asked softly.

Tony looked deeply into Gibbs’ blue eyes. “Didn’t you say just the other night that pushing me away was a mistake?”

Running his fingers through Tony’s hair, Gibbs smiled. “Yes. I do like having you here where I can keep my eyes on you. When you were gone, when I didn’t know where you were, those were the longest days of my life.”

“Can we go upstairs, like we used to?”

Pushing himself up and off of Tony, Gibbs stood up first then offered his hand. With a slight nod to the staircase, he indicated that Tony should go first. A few steps into the hallway and Gibbs reached for Tony’s hand, clasping it firmly before pulling him toward the basement door. “A brief side trip first. I want to show you something.”

“Oh good. Another boat.”

“Not exactly.”

Moving as directed, Tony didn’t hesitate as he hit the landing and began to descend the staircase. It didn’t look different than he remembered, but the odor of strong cleansers permeated the room. The moment they hit the concrete floor, Gibbs tugged on Tony’s hand, guiding him to a particular spot.

As they stood in the dim light, Gibbs turned and faced Tony, taking Tony’s face in his hands and leaning forward to kiss him. “This is where it happened.”

Tony’s eyes widened as he searched for the meaning of Gibbs’ words.

Pointing to the spot on the floor, Gibbs, expounded, “He was here waiting for me. I knew what an ego he had. All I had to do was to get him talking and I was certain he’d admit everything and he did. Ziva took him out with a single shot to his head. He dropped and bled out right there.”

“Ari?” Wisps of thoughts swirled around Tony’s mind. Ari, the man who had taken him and raped him, had died here, in Gibbs’ house. “Ziva killed Ari?”

Backing away, Gibbs went to his workbench and poured out a couple shots of bourbon, then handed one to Tony, who reached for it with a trembling hand.

“The official report is that I killed him. We will stick to that story. The report doesn’t even mention her being here.”

“Why not?”

“She told me this. Ari was her half-brother. Director David is their father. She wasn’t sure how she wanted to approach him with this and asked that I write the report stating that I came home and found him in my basement. He threatened me with my own rifle, which he did indeed do, and I shot him with the handgun.”

“I can’t believe he’s really dead,” Tony said as he quickly sipped at the amber liquid. “I mean, I’m glad he is, but it always seems like he’s lurking in the shadows.”

Taking Tony’s hand into his own once more, Gibbs gave it a firm squeeze. “He will never hurt you again. He will never hurt anyone again. It felt good,” Gibbs admitted. “Seeing him sitting there unaware that Ziva’s gun was trained on him. The shot hit him and he didn’t know a thing.”

“Just like he took out Kate,” murmured Tony.

“Exactly. It was a fitting end to that bastard.” Setting down his empty glass, Gibbs reached for Tony’s glass, putting it down beside his. Pulling Tony close to him, he kissed him deeply, pressing their lips together as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s back.

It took a minute for Tony’s thoughts to catch up and for his body to relax. Ari was forever gone and Gibbs was here with him now, holding him close. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth to Gibbs and pressed his body closer. He smiled when Gibbs dropped his hand and began groping Tony’s ass.

“I missed you, Jethro,” he whispered.


	39. The New Israeli In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziva arrives and works her first case with the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 39 was originally posted October 8, 2013.
> 
> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series

Tony and Gibbs fell into a somewhat comfortable routine, with Tony spending most nights over at Gibbs’ house. Sometimes he went to the basement to watch Gibbs work on his boat and other times he remained upstairs watching movies until he was tired enough to fall asleep on the couch or make his way upstairs to the bedroom.

Gibbs never again brought up the fact that Tony had slept with Ari. Tony was hoping he wouldn’t. Despite all the bad things that Ari was, he was also an excellent lover and Tony was afraid he couldn’t hide that fact from Gibbs, if he was asked.

They’d slept together the night Gibbs showed Tony where Ari had died in the basement. “I’ve never wanted you more,” Tony whispered between kisses.

Feeling Gibbs’ hands roaming across his body made Tony forget all about Ari. Sex was more than a physical act with Gibbs. Tony felt they were bonded in a way he never had felt with anyone else. A simple touch from Gibbs caused his skin to tingle with excitement. Even a brief touch of his lips brought the feeling of butterflies to Tony’s stomach.

NCIS may own Tony’s slave papers, but Gibbs owned his soul. Wrapping his arms around Gibbs’ neck, Tony lifted his legs as high as he could, giving Gibbs’ the perfect access. Gibbs had one hand buried in Tony’s hair as they kissed deeply, his other hand massaging Tony’s thigh, pulling him close. Gibbs’ hold was firm as he pumped his cock in and out of Tony’s body.

“I love you,” Tony said, caught up in the moment.

Gibbs froze for a moment, then continued thrusting slowly.

Tony was instantly aware that his statement had made the moment an awkward one. “You don’t have to. If you don’t. I mean, it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I just. I do love you.”

Shifting his position, Gibbs moved his hand to Tony’s chest, rubbing small circles and he leaned in for a gentle kiss. “I want you,” he said. After a few moments, he shifted again, quickening his thrusts until he climaxed and pushed himself of off Tony, rolling to one side.

As Gibbs caught his breath and stared at the ceiling, Tony rolled onto his side and watched his partner, unsure of what to say next. Reaching out, he rubbed Gibbs’ forearm. “I feel connected to you. I _want_ to commit to you. I’ve never felt like this about anyone else. Even with Wendy, I don’t know if I was ready. I was looking at an illusion of what I thought I wanted. It wasn’t real.”

“I like having you around,” Gibbs finally admitted.

“I see,” replied Tony, rolling onto his back.

“I do have feelings for you.”

“It’s okay if I’m just a fuck toy to you. It’s certainly not the first time.”

“I care deeply for you. I want to be with you.”

“But you don’t see yourself in a long term relationship with another man?”

“It is a new concept to me.”

“No pressure then.”

“I’m not the sort of person who has multiple partners. I can commit that much to you. I just can’t promise you forever. It’s not like we could ever get married or anything.”

“Laws are changing every day. And gay couples have commitment ceremonies all the time.”

“Is that what you want, a commitment ceremony?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Not if you don’t,” replied Tony, averting his eyes before Gibbs could see the sadness in them.

Resting one arm across Tony’s chest, Gibbs snuggled closer. “Give me a little time. I will think about it.”

A smile played across Tony’s lips as he drifted off to sleep.

A few days later, Tony walked into the office to find Paula packing up her things.

“Had enough of us?” he asked as he took a seat.

“I’ve been assigned my own team.”

“Congratulations. Really, Paula, I am happy for you. Staying in DC?”

“We’ll be based out of the Pentagon.”

“Nice!”

“I’ll have two agents under me.”

“Sounds like a wild and fun weekend,” Tony teased.

Walking the short distance between them, Paula placed her hands on Tony’s desk and leaned forward, leaving plenty of cleavage at his eye level. “What’s up with you? I miss playing our games. You’ve seemed rather preoccupied.”

“You said you were dating someone. I respect that.”

“That’s not the sort of thing that has stopped you before. Could it be that you have someone special in your life now?”

“Well, that would be something, wouldn’t it?”

Rounding the cubicle corner, Gibbs scowled. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be, Cassidy? Pack it up and let my agent get his work done.”

Finally straightening up, Paula smiled as she turned. “Just saying good-bye, Gibbs.”

Smirking, Tony returned to his paperwork and kept his mouth shut. Tim arrived just in time to say goodbye to Paula. A few minutes after she left, Gibbs announced he was heading up to MTAC to confer with the director.

“So, how are things going?” Tim asked.

Tony’s relationship with Gibbs was something that wasn’t open knowledge to anyone except their close knit group. It had never been mentioned to Paula, even as she was a temporary member of their team. Tony was surprised she hadn’t figured it out, or at least suspected.

“We’re hanging in there.”

Tim smiled weakly and nodded as a response and went back to work.

The following Monday, Tony arrived in the office a few minutes early to find Ziva sitting at Kate’s old desk.

“Can I help you with something? Tiva, was it?”

“Ziva. Ziva David.”

“Right, Ziva. Waiting around to speak with Gibbs?”

“Did he not tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

Stepping around the desk, Ziva offered her hand. “I am the newest member on your team.”

Having just stepped off the elevator, Tim rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. “What?”

“Don’t look at me, Probie. I didn’t have a clue.”

“Do either of you have a key to that desk?” Ziva asked, pointing back at Kate’s desk.

Tony and Tim answered in near perfect harmony. “That’s Kate’s desk!”

“I understand. But Kate is dead. She will not be coming back. I do not think she would mind.”

The trio remained standing, staring at each other in silence for a couple minutes, until Gibbs walked by.

Pointing at Ziva, Tony asked, “She says she’s part of our team. Did you know about this?”

“What?” Gibbs asked tersely, taking a large gulp of his coffee. 

“Good Morning, Special Agent Gibbs,” Ziva began as she handed him an envelope. “My orders.”

After taking the envelope, Gibbs made his way over to his desk, and set down his coffee cup. Once his reading glasses were in place, he pulled out the paper to read. Much to his surprise, it appeared to be legitimate and even had Director Shepard’s signature on it. “Don’t get too comfortable, Miss David. I wouldn’t unpack just yet, if I were you.”

Ziva watched as Gibbs rose and headed upstairs, her orders in his hand. “My mistake. It seems he did not know.”

“I’m sure they will straighten everything out,” Tim said.

“It is not a good way to start a new job. It is not encouraging,” Ziva responded as she returned to sit behind Kate’s desk. 

Gibbs took a seat next to the Director in MTAC. “Is there something you forgot to tell me, Jen?”

The Director failed to hide her grin. “I take it that Ziva arrived a couple days early.”

“What are you doing to me? It’s bad enough I just lost an agent. Now you’re dumping this Mossad assassin on me?”

“She’s good, Jethro. You’re lucky to have her. She speaks several languages and is a weapons expert.”

“Send her to the CIA. She is a spy, not an investigator.”

“Not yet. I want her to learn from the best and despite your many personality quirks, you are the best.”

“What business does a Mossad officer have being assigned to NCIS?”

“It’s a new post I've created, liaison officer. Relations in the Middle East are not easy. We are fighting a war on terrorism and we need all the advantages we can get. This is one more way we can bring our two countries together.”

“She is a spy!”

“She’s here to learn from you. And as much as she may learn at NCIS, we will learn as much about Mossad.”

“I don’t like it, Jen.”

“It’s a good thing that you don’t have to like it, Jethro. This is not up for debate.”

“Put her on someone else’s team.”

“I don’t think so. You and Ziva have a certain rapport.”

“Because we both know she killed Ari?” asked Gibbs, his voice lowered.

“She saved your life. She’s saved mine on a couple of occasions. She’s very good at what she does and I’m sure she will be an asset to your team. Give her a few months. If she’s not fitting in, we can discuss further options.”

“But I’m stuck with her.”

“For now.”

Gibbs made sure to look surly when he returned to the squad room. “Miss David will be joining us for a while,” he said as he made his way to his desk.

A satisfied smile crossed Ziva’s face. “I was hoping it was not a mistake. My things are being shipped over from Israel and are due in shortly.”

“Don’t get too comfortable. There’s no telling when the Director may change her mind.”

“She assured me there would be a place for me at NCIS as long as she was the Director.”

“Great,” Tony muttered under his breath.

“My team. My rules. Hand over your weapons,” demanded Gibbs.

Ziva moved slowly over to Gibbs desk and handed over her holstered gun.

“And your backup,” he pushed.

“My backup?”

“Lower left leg.” 

“Oh, that one.” Pushing her slacks higher, she removed her second weapon and handed it over.

“And the knife concealed in the back of your waistband as well.”

Rolling her eyes, Ziva handed over the weapon.

After she handed over the knife, Gibbs flipped it easily and offered it back to her. “You can keep this one. As long as you know that I know. Don’t try to pull anything over on me, Miss David, or I will have your ass off of my team before you can blink your eyes.”

Taking the knife back from him, she returned it to its place in her waistband and nodded to Gibbs. “I am here to learn.”

“You have a lot of learning to do, if you expect to stay on my team.”

“What should I be doing now?”

“Watch. Observe. Learn.”

“Okay. What exactly should I be observing.”

“I don’t care, Ziva. Just do it quietly.

After picking the lock on Kate’s desk, Ziva began looking through it. “Has no one cleaned out her things? Does she not have family to send her belongings to?”

Tony looked up at her slowly. “She had her weapon, badge and cell phone on her. I sent the photos I found back to her parents, but never felt like going through the rest of her things. It’s too depressing.”

“Enough time has passed. It is time to move on,” offered Ziva.

Gibbs left without a word then returned a few minutes later with two empty boxes. “Put files in this one, everything else in the other. We’ll deal with it later.”

It took Ziva less than an hour to sort through the desk. One of the last things she found was Kate’s sketchbook. “She was very talented,” she said as she approached Gibbs. “I think she would want you to have this.”

After taking the sketchbook, Gibbs flipped through the pages and sighed. “Ziva, here is the key to the desk,” he offered finally.

“Can I have my weapons back?”

“No. I want to see how you handle yourself in the field first.”

“You are afraid I have a hairy trigger?”

The comment brought a smile to Gibbs’ lips. “Yeah, something like that.”

That night, Tony made his way over to Gibbs’ house. Grabbing two cold beers from the refrigerator, he went to find Gibbs in the basement, working on his boat as usual. 

“Ever finish one of these things?” Tony asked.

“What?”

“You spend a lot of time down here. I was wondering how long it takes to build a boat.”

“A while. And yes, there have been others.”

“Then why build another one?”

“There’s always something new to learn, DiNozzo.”

“How’d you get the finished ones out of here?” Tony asked, running his hand against a smoothly sanded board.

“Maybe I didn’t.”

Laughing, Tony glanced around the room. “Are you hiding them in another dimension?”

“Nope. Could have taken them apart. Could have burned them. What are you doing here?”

Holding out his offering of a cold beer, Tony took a swig from his own bottle. “Wondered what you thought about having Ziva on the team.”

“I wasn’t given a choice.”

“I didn’t think you were. It doesn’t mean you have to like it. It doesn’t mean that we have to like it.”

“You have a job, DiNozzo. Part of that job is to take orders. You don’t have to like them, but you do have to follow them or face the consequences.”

“Do you trust her?”

Gibbs watched Tony out of the corner of his eye as he drank his beer. After setting it down, he paused for a thoughtful moment, eyes drawn to the spot where Ari had died. “She saved my life. She didn’t have to pull that trigger.”

“If she hadn’t, Ari would have. Why did you trust her then?”

“I trust Jenny. She was my partner for years. Jenny trusts Ziva. She said Ziva has saved her life as well.”

“Mossad assassin with a conscience? What is she even doing here?”

“I don’t know.”

“How long will she be around?”

“I don’t know that either. Ziva said Jenny promised her a job as long as she was in the Director’s chair.”

“But she has to be on our team? It’s too soon. I’m not sure I’m comfortable knowing that Ziva’s brother is the one who killed Kate. And did other things.”

“Neither of us have a say in this, Tony. We’re both stuck with her for now, so you might as well make the best of it.”

The next day, the team caught a case. Tim took the call and made his way over to Gibbs’ desk. 

“We just got a call from the Smithsonian. They have what they believe is a dead Marine.”

“They think?”

“He was buried in a Civil War casket.”

“Marines fought on both sides of the Civil War.”

“This one, he was dressed as a Union soldier, but he had dog tags.”

“They didn’t have dog tags in the Civil War.”

“I know. He also was buried with a cell phone. They think he may have been murdered recently, but can’t explain how he was buried in a hundred and forty year old sarcophagus.”

“Murdered?”

“They said he took a musket ball to the head.”

Tossing the keys to the Junior Field Agent, Gibbs said, “Gas up the truck, McGee.”

Tim caught the keys and nodded. 

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs called across the room. “We have a case that calls for one of your fields of expertise.”

Smiling broadly, Tony looked at Ziva and explained, “As the Senior Field Agent, this happens a lot.” Turning toward Gibbs, he continued, “What do we have, Boss? Multiple homicides?”

“No.”

“Gang related?” 

“Nope.”

After a brief pause, he added, “Defenestration?”

Gibbs smirked, “The Civil War.”

“That’s great, Boss. It’s my favorite subject,” replied Tony with no real enthusiasm.

“Grab your gear,” called Gibbs heading for the elevator.

“What about me?” asked Ziva.

“You’re coming along strictly as an observer.”

“What about my weapons.”

“Not this time.”

After meeting Ducky at the Smithsonian, Gibbs decided to drive back with him and the corpse.

“Can I drive the truck back?” asked Ziva. “It would make me feel as if I actually accomplished something today.”

“Sure. Don’t kill my team.”

When they regrouped at the office, Gibbs pulled Tony aside. “What happened? You look positively green.”

“She drives like a maniac. Worse than you, even. Same speed, but she kept swerving and driving in the wrong lane toward oncoming traffic. She said it was the best way to avoid IEDs and ambushes.”

“Did you mention that IEDs and ambushes aren’t common to the DC area?”

“I did.”

Gibbs grinned. “You puked, didn’t you?”

“A little. After we stopped, I made her let me drive the rest of the way back.”

“Report?”

“She’s dangerous. She shouldn’t be allowed to drive. Ever.”

“I meant on the case.”

“The sarcophagus was unearthed by a construction company. They have a new housing project going up. I have an interview set up as well as a soil sample scheduled.”

“McGee?” asked Gibbs.

“The fingerprints taken from the body confirm his identification as Staff Sergeant Warren Sorrow. He was reported UA about a year ago.”

“I want you working with Abby. See if you can pull anything from the cell phone.”

“What should I do?” asked Ziva.

“You can keep on observing.”

“Observing what?”

“It doesn’t matter. Go with DiNozzo to check out the construction company if you want to.”

“I’ll drive,” insisted Tony sternly as he held tightly onto the keys.

When the pair returned to NCIS headquarters, Ziva was covered in dirt. “Is there some place I can clean up?” she asked.

“Sure,” replied Gibbs. “Your place, after you get home tonight. In the meantime, why don’t you accompany Agent McGee to the bank.”

“The bank?”

“Abby and McGee traced Sergeant Sorrow’s social security number and found that he had a lock box at a bank. McGee is picking up the warrant now.” Turning to Tony, he continued. “It’s definitely looking like a homicide.”

“Shot with a period accurate musket ball. Sounds like CWR to me,” Tony offered.

“Possible, but that’s not what killed him. He was buried alive. According to Ducky, the Staff Sergeant suffocated to death as he attempted to claw his way out.”

Returning to his desk, Tony tapped a few keys on his keyboard. “Confirmed, Boss. The Sergeant was a member of a Civil War Reenactment group out of Fairfax.” Walking across the room, he picked up a sheet he had printed. “They’re scheduled to be at Manassas this weekend.”

Once McGee returned with the warrant, Gibbs sent Ziva with him to the bank. “Bring me the contents of that safety deposit box,” he ordered.

An hour later, the pair were in the bank and discovered a mummified hand grasping a map. Ziva reviewed the map while McGee phoned Tony.

Once he hung up the call, he turned to Ziva. “We need to pull the security tapes. Tony checked. Sorrow was an only child. The clerk said his brother has been attempting to get into this box, but he had no brother, no siblings.”

“Perhaps he had a step-brother or a half-brother?”

“Not the case. His parents are still married. They have no other children.”

“This map appears old. It may actually be from your Civil War era.”

“Let’s get it back to headquarters.”

Just outside the bank, the pair were stopped by a man asking for directions. It seemed harmless at first, until the man pulled out a gun on them and demanded Tim’s weapon and the map. 

“Don’t do anything stupid. Take a look at that van behind me,” he said.

Tim and Ziva eyed the van, spotting the high powered rifle pointed at them. Tim slowly handed over his gun and then the map. “Now what?” he asked softly.

The man tossed Tim’s gun into the fountain and had the pair back up until they were standing at the edge. “Now, you get wet,” the man said as he shoved Tim and Ziva into a fountain.

Tim struggled to retrieve his gun, but it was too late to take a shot. As he attempted he make a call, he realized the water had damaged his phone. “Damn it! Gibbs is going to kill me.”

“Look on the bright side, McGee. At least I am clean now.”

Once they arrived back at NCIS headquarters, Tim took the mummified hand down to Ducky and Jimmy, then began scouring through the bank’s security tapes until he found the man who had been claiming to be Sergeant Sorrow’s brother. “That’s him,” he pointed out as he paused the tape. “I will have Abby try face recognition to see if we can find out who he is.”

“I might have a name for you,” offered Tony. “Abby said there were two names that Sorrow left in his final text message, Oxbow and Kearns. There is a Judd Kearns in the same CWR group as Sorrow.”

“And Oxbow was a name on the map. I’m sure of it,” added Tim.

Ziva was able to sketch out the map she had seen and handed her rendition to Gibbs. “Mossad officers who are not observant do not last long.”

Looking over the map, he nodded his approval. Perhaps there was more to Ziva than her expertise with weapons.

“Get his address, DiNozzo. McGee, find out what this map is of.”

“He may not be home, Boss. That group is setting up for a weekend reenactment over at Manassas. He’s probably there now.”

Ducky had called Elaine Burns, the archeology expert who had discovered the body, to get her opinion on the map and the ring. “Oxford was a prominent family at the time. They had a mansion near Manassas that was destroyed by the Union. It’s close to some of my old dig sites. I’d be happy to show you as long as Dr. Mallard would agree to accompany me.”

Gibbs returned Ziva’s weapons to her. “Try not to shoot anyone,” he warned her.

When they arrived at the reenactment grounds the team split up with DiNozzo, McGee and Gibbs searching for Judd Kearns, while Dr. Mallard, Dr. Burns and Ziva went to see if they could locate the places indicated on the map.

Shortly after they apprehended Kearns, a shot rang out. Leaving McGee behind to watch over Kearns, Gibbs and DiNozzo made their way to an old cemetery where they found Dr. Burns on the ground with a knife to her chest and Ziva pointing her gun at two men near a burial site.

Tony looked at the dead woman and then at Ziva. “Remind me to never piss her off,” he said to Gibbs.

“Tony, you have no idea,” replied Gibbs.

Back in the squad room, the team congratulated Ziva on her capture of the two men. “I did not shoot her,” Ziva said as they were writing up their reports. “She had a gun on Ducky and was threatening to shoot him.”

“I wasn’t questioning your actions,” said Gibbs. 

“I could not allow her to kill him.”

“If you were out of line, Ducky would have told me. He was actually quite impressed with the way you handled things in the field.”

“Then I can stay on your team?”

“For now. All three of you, I want those initial reports before you leave tonight. Get on it,” demanded Gibbs as he left to fill in the Director on the case.

After wrapping up the case, Tony joined Gibbs at his house for a shared pizza dinner.

“The Israeli chick didn’t do too badly for her first case with us,” Tony disclosed between bites of pizza.

“She still has a lot to learn.”

“At least she can handle herself.”

“Do you find her attractive?”

Tony paused and set his slice down, licking a bit of sauce from his thumb. “She is attractive, but not my type, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Gibbs stared at Tony as if he were trying to ascertain the truth of his words.

“Please don’t tell me that you trust Ziva more than you trust me. That hurts, Boss. Really hurts.”

Gibbs finally smiled. “I trust you, Tony.”

“And you trust Ziva.”

“Perhaps not as much as she thinks. I trust Jenny’s judgment, but it still doesn’t feel to be right having a Mossad officer on our team.”

“Have her reassigned.”

“Jenny said no. We’re stuck with her for now.”

Tony nodded as he chewed a piece of crust. “Sometimes you don’t have any more if a choice than I do.”

“What?”

“Funny, don’t you think? You’re a freeman and I’m a slave and here we are both stuck with Ziva.”

Pulling Tony close, Gibbs smiled and planted a kiss at his temple. “We’ll see how things go with her on the team.”

Taking Gibbs’ hand into his own, Tony twined their fingers together. “I really don’t want to talk about Ziva anymore. Do you?”

“Not really.”


	40. The Carousel Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Tony and Gibbs find themselves facing people from their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 40 was originally posted December 23, 2013, which means the AO3 version is now caught up to the LJ version! From here on, additional chapters should be posted to AO3 and LJ on the same date. Many thanks to everyone for reading!

Tony and Gibbs found themselves falling into a routine. They drove to work separately and kept their personal relationship as secret as they could, although Abby, Tim, Ducky, Jimmy and Jenny were all aware of it.

“I think she knows,” Tony whispered one day as he leaned across Gibbs’ desk, nodding at Ziva.

The moment Tony nodded at her, Ziva managed to look right at him.

“Don’t let her frighten you,” Gibbs whispered back as he handed Tony a file.

“She doesn’t frighten me, but there is something no quite right with her.”

“Because she’s so observant? Intuitive?” 

Backing away, Tony smiled. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think that Gibbs was starting to like having Ziva on their team. Or at least was accepting of her rather than pushing to get her reassigned. She had her uses, Tony decided.

Gibbs was always the last one to leave the office. Although he had a penchant for Chinese takeout, Tony did his best to cook fresh dinners for them to share. It wasn’t unusual for him to nibble at dinner or even fall asleep before Jethro made it home, but he enjoyed when they ate together. It was one more way he could bond with Jethro, listen to him talk and gaze into those beautiful blue eyes.

He’d even gone to the trouble of buying a couple cookbooks and watching some cooking shows. So far, Gibbs had managed to shovel down everything Tony served him. 

One evening Tony was busy in the kitchen putting together a meatloaf dinner when his phone rang.

“DiNozzo.”

“Oh my God, it’s good to hear your voice!”

Tony froze where he was. The voice sounded slightly familiar, but he couldn’t immediately place it. “Who is this?” he asked softly.

“It has been a while. I was hoping you wouldn’t forget me. It’s Paul Doyle.”

A series of images from the past paraded across his mind; the apartment he and Paul shared with Eric while they worked undercover; the night they were taken in a van and tossed into a ravine; the day Paul and Tony were returned to the Auction house to be sold once again. Tony sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. It all seemed so long ago.

“It’s good to hear your voice, Paul. How have you been?”

“It was a rough ride, learning to live with only one leg. It took months of therapy. On the plus side, I did get rather adept at handling a wheelchair.”

“I wish I could have saved your leg. I wish I could have saved Eric.”

“I know, pal. Me, too. But we have to deal with what we’re given in life.”

“You doing okay?”

“Yeah. I finally got a prosthetic leg and learned to walk on it. I’m with Baltimore PD now.”

“No way!”

“Yeah, yeah. I started hearing these stories about Detective Anthony DiNozzo. It made me smile, man. I really miss you.”

“I miss you, too.”

“How are things going for you?”

“Things are going great at NCIS. Don’t tell anyone, but I’m sleeping with my boss.”

“Shocking. I hope he’s cute.”

“Yes, he is a man. The thing is, I’m with him because I want to be, not because he’s forcing me to be with him. It’s nice.”

“Refreshing.”

“Yes. Remember that kid? The scout who found us?”

“Honestly? No, not really. I still remember the pain. And that you somehow managed to get down the hill and find help.”

“There was a group of scouts who helped rescue us. I work with one of them now.”

“That’s awesome! What did he say?”

“About what?”

“Working with you? That has to be a trip, working with someone whose life you may have saved when you were a kid.”

“I don’t think he remembers.”

“You haven’t told him? Dude, _tell_ him. I’ll bet he’ll get a kick out of it. Do it!”

“I don’t know.”

“You must and you will. I want a full report afterward!”

“Tim and I, we were kidnapped together. It was very déjà vu.”

“Really? What happened?”

“A terrorist killed one of our team member’s, Kate. He shot her with a sniper rifle. Tim and I were working the scene late and didn’t have a ride back. They’d towed our car since it was shot up, too. As soon as the van pulled up in front of us, I knew we were in trouble.”

“But you survived. Again.”

“Yeah.”

“Is the kid okay?”

“Yeah. They beat him a bit, but he’s fine now.”

“Tell him thank you for me for the rescue. I never had the chance. You tell him for me. Then you call me back and tell me what he said. Do this, Tony. If not for you, if not for the kid, at least do it for me.”

Tony couldn’t stop the smile. “Yeah, Paul. I will do it for you.”

“I want to meet this boss of yours, too some time. Wait a minute. Please, please tell me it’s that blue-eyed Marine you were nuts about. What was his name?”

“Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

“Yes, him. Please tell me it’s him.”

“Yes, it is him.”

“Wow! You know how I love fairy tale endings.”

“I don’t know if it’s a fairy tale ending, but we do live together and he is still totally hot.”

“Give him a kiss for me. I’m glad to hear things are going well for you. I heard a couple things around here, like you’d gotten yourself engaged to a woman and she stormed in here one day raising hell.”

“All true. That was about the time I was sent back to the Auction House to be sold again. Hey, see if you can find Manny Paxton. He was my best friend and roommate when I was there.”

“Well, he’s _my_ roommate now and yes, we are very happy together.”

“It’s my turn to say, wow! My two favorite people together. That’s so awesome.”

“Take care of yourself, Tony. Keep in touch.”

“You, too, Paul.”

Gibbs came home an hour later. Tony waltzed his way into the front hallway and kissed him.

“You’re in a good mood.”

“Had a call from an old friend. It was great to hear his voice.”

Nodding, Gibbs hung up his jacket. “Dinner smells fantastic.”

“Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, peas, salad and apple pie for dessert.”

“Are you sure you’re not trying to fatten me up?”

Tony placed his hand against Gibbs’ stomach. “Not too fat and not too lean. I’d say you’re just right. Besides, what I cook has to have less calories that all the takeout stuff.”

Giving Tony a one-armed hug, Gibbs began looking through the mail.

Tony returned to the kitchen and began putting the food on the table. He always wondered if he should offer to help with the bills, but all he had to offer were his slave credits. He wasn’t sure how to pay a bill with part slave credits and part cash. Besides, he used his slave credits to keep their refrigerator full. It was true that Gibbs paid whenever they shopped together, but it wasn’t nearly enough food to keep them both fed. Tony often shopped on his way home from work. He was certain Gibbs knew, since he served food that he bought on his own.

The next day, Gibbs sent Tony and Tim off to stakeout Gregory Martell. After a couple of hours, Tony decided to start a conversation.

“You went to MIT for Computer Forensics, right?”

“You know I did.”

“I’ve been wondering why you became an agent instead of a lab rat.”

Putting down the binoculars, Tim took a good look at Tony. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Sure, Probie.”

“I do like computers. I’m pretty good at them. And the extra degree at Johns Hopkins, well, I had talked to one of the college counselors about job options and when I told him I was interested in Law Enforcement, he thought it would be a good thing to have. That it could help understanding all the forensics of a case.”

“But why Law Enforcement?”

“When I was a scout, we were hiking one day and we came across some wounded officers. They’d been shot and dumped. One of them had somehow made it to the trail. He was hurt so bad, but his only concern was for his partner. I never forgot how he put his partner above himself. He told me he thought I could be a cop one day. He said it would help people. I never forgot that. I wanted to help people. I wanted to be brave like him.”

“Do you remember his name?”

“It was a long time ago.”

“Timothy McGee.”

“Something Italian, I think. It ended with an ‘O’ sound.”

“But you called him by his first name.”

“How would you know that?”

“Officer Tony.”

McGee’s eyes grew large. “It can’t be.”

“My partner, Paul, he lost his leg, but he survived. He called me last night. When I told him we worked together, he wanted me to thank you. He didn’t get a chance before.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me? You’re the reason I wanted to go into Law Enforcement. My dad was Navy and wanted me to enlist. Joining NCIS was my compromise. Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I didn’t really think about it. Not until the night Ari kidnapped us. It reminded me of the night that Paul, Eric and I were taken. Then we were separated and all I could think about was trying to get us both out of there alive.”

“Tony DiNozzo. I remember calling your boss for you.”

“Captain Corbitt. Great guy.”

“Yes, that was it, Captain Corbitt.”

“You and your Scout Master came to visit me in the hospital. Mr. Miller, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. So, your old partner, he’s okay?”

“Yeah. He said he had a lot of rehab and therapy to go through. He has a prosthetic leg now. Get this, he works in Baltimore. That’s where I was before NCIS. He even lives with my old roommate, Manny. Unbelievable. When he called, I couldn't believe he'd found my number, but when he said he lived with Manny, I knew he must have gotten it from him.”

“Officer Tony. I hadn’t thought about that day for a long time,” Tim mused.

“I sort of put it out of my head, too. It was not a good time for me, or Paul. I didn’t think I’d get over Eric being killed. Now Kate. It’s hard to lose a teammate.”

“Yes, it is. But we have to go on. They would want us to go on.”

“That’s Martell,” Tony said as he started the car.

Tim kept his eyes fixed on Martell as he phoned Gibbs to let him know they were on the move.

That night, Tony was making his first attempt at garlic chicken and hoped it wouldn’t be too dry by the time Jethro made it home. When he heard the door open, he called out.

“I’m afraid the chicken may be a touch dry, but I’ll do pork chops tomorrow. I’m getting good at those.”

He stirred the green beans over the heat and listened as footsteps headed his way.

“Who the hell are you?” 

Turning around, Tony found himself facing a red-haired woman with her hands on her hips.

“You’re in my house. I think I should be the one to ask who the hell you are. Who the hell are you?”

“Diane. I used to live here.”

Obviously one of Gibbs’ ex-wives. Tony smiled. “Well, I live here now.”

“I used to be married to him.”

“Once the laws change, I hope to be married to him.” Turning away from her, Tony tossed a hand towel over his shoulder and made a point to pay attention to the chicken in the oven, spooning some of the juices back over it. He also checked to make sure it was holding at three hundred degrees and hoped Jethro would make it home soon.

“You’re telling me that Leroy Jethro Gibbs is dating a man?”

“Oh, honey, we do a whole lot more than just date.”

“Where the hell is he?”

“You were married to him. You should remember he puts in a lot of hours.”

“I thought he’d be home by now.”

“We’re on a case.”

“We? What do you mean, ‘we’?”

“Yeah, well, I work with him at NCIS. I just came home a little early to get dinner started. Hey, I think that’s him pulling up now.”

The pair both stared toward the doorway, waiting for Gibbs to appear. Finding any of his ex-wives in his house usually was not a good thing in Gibbs’ book.

“What do you want, Diane?”

“You’re sleeping with this man?” Diane asked indicating Tony.

“Who I am or am not sleeping with is none of your damn business.”

“I find it hard to believe you’d sleep with a man.”

“What do you want, Diane?”

“I wanted to speak to you. Privately.”

Gibbs nodded toward the basement, then turned back to Tony. “I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

“I’ll have everything ready. If I’d known she was stopping by, I would have made more.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes, then followed Diane into the basement.

Fifteen minutes later, Jethro escorted Diane to her car, then returned to the house. “Thanks for riling her up.”

“Hey, she walked in here unannounced and without an invitation. I didn’t see any reason to lie to her. What did she want anyway?”

“She’s getting married again. She wanted to know what I thought and if I would attend. Her father passed away a couple years ago, I guess she still wanted someone’s blessing.”

“Didn’t she also marry Fornell? Why didn’t she ask him?”

Jethro laughed as he stabbed at the chicken on his plate. “You kidding? He’ll jump for joy. He’d get out of alimony.”

“You don’t still pay her alimony, do you?”

“Nope. Not after she married Fornell. He’s still stuck with child support.”

“Just so you know, if we ever do get married and things don’t work out, I won’t try to get anything from you.”

“Except your freedom? As a slave, don’t you need permission to get married anyway?”

“That is true. I guess it’s just a dream. I know you don’t think that way anyway.”

Reaching across the table, Jethro took Tony’s hand into his own. “I’m not the kind of guy to say this all the time, but I do love you.”

Hearing those words nearly took Tony’s breath away and forced him to fight back the tears that threatened to form. “I don’t want you to say it, if you don’t mean it.”

“If that were the case, I could have said it months ago. It took some time for me to sort out my feelings, but I have. I love you, Tony DiNozzo.”

“I love you, Jethro Gibbs.”


	41. The Explosion That Blew Away Tony’s World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony struggles with his status as a slave and his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series.

Tony couldn’t stop smiling for days. Gibbs had admitted that he loved him. The tone of his voice had been so sincere. It had meant everything to Tony to hear those words from the man he loved.

“Don’t lose your edge,” Gibbs had warned him.

But Tony still walked around like he was floating on air. 

Gibbs watched his team work together. It was clear that Tony, Tim and Abby didn’t fully trust Ziva yet, but Ducky and Jimmy seemed accepting enough. It wasn’t always easy to trust a new team member. They always had something to prove. Ziva had proven herself to Gibbs when she had shot Ari. 

He was certain the others would come around in time. They tended to follow his lead. As long as he was supportive and trusting of Ziva, the others would fall in line eventually.

“Does Jenny know?” Tony asked one night over dinner.

“About us?”

“I meant, does she know I am a slave.”

“Of course. She knows everyone’s status.”

“She’s not going to sell me, is she? What if she decides she doesn’t want slaves serving at NCIS and she decides to send me back to auction?”

Gibbs laughed gently. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Easy for you to say.” Tony squirmed uncomfortably as he took another bite of chicken.

“She was my partner once. We’re close. She’s not going to sell you.”

“How close?”

“We were partners. We did a lot of undercover work together in Europe. We spent a lot of time together.”

“As in, you’ve slept with her?”

Gibbs shrugged. “There were a lot of long nights when we were stuck alone together. There wasn’t much else to do. It kept us sharp, focused.”

“Does she know about us? That we’re together?”

“It’s not going to matter. Jen and I slept together out of convenience. It wasn’t ever going to be a long term relationship. She had her mind on her career. Still does.”

“What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?”

“Having a former partner being your boss. Wasn’t she your Probie once?”

“That she was. I can handle Jen. You don’t need to worry about her.”

“She stuck you with Ziva.”

“Ziva can hold her own. She saved Jen’s life and she saved mine. She’s earned a chance.”

Tony nodded as he finished eating.

“We’re going to be briefed tomorrow. We have a new undercover assignment.”

“You and me?”

“You and Ziva, posing as a married couple, known killers for hire.”

“Great.”

“We’ll back you up. We have Tim set up as room service.”

Tony chuckled at the image. “Little McBellboy.” 

“The couple is booked into a hotel where the Marine ball will be held. It is full of high profile visitors. Your mission is to find out who was targeted.”

“Does Ziva know I’m a slave?”

“The only person hung up on your status is you, DiNozzo. Get over it. Move on.”

“Yes, Boss. How long do you think we’ll be stuck in the hotel?”

“As long as it takes.”

“How wonderful. Now I will have all the time in the world to get to know Ziva better.”

“Jen says she’s the best. Make sure you keep up with her.”

“That hurts, Boss.”

Gibbs smiled broadly, then leaned over to kiss Tony’s lips. Leaning their foreheads together, he whispered, “Make me proud.”

Reaching down, Tony cupped Gibbs’ cock. “You seem rather proud right now.”

“You going to do something about it?”

Quickly scooping up the last bite from his plate, Tony rose to his feet. “Dishes can wait. Last one upstairs has to make love to me all night long,” he said, running for the staircase.

When Gibbs entered the bedroom, he found Tony already naked and waiting on the bed.

“What took you so long?”

“I’m not as young as I used to be. And about the all night long thing, we’re going to have a few long days with this undercover op. You need to get some rest.”

Sticking out his lower lip, Tony mock pouted.

“I told you, I need you to be at the top of your game for this one,” he said as he scooted into bed beside Tony. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t give you something to think about while you’re stuck in bed with Ziva.”

“I have to sleep with her, too?”

“You two will be portraying a married couple. They may be watched by whoever hired them. We want to find out who that is.”

“Can’t we just interrogate these two? We have them in custody, right?”

“Ducky has their bodies. They lost control driving in and rolled their car into a tree. They both died instantly on impact. We know from their IDs who they are. They had the hotel reservations with them. We know what they did for a living. It can’t be a coincidence that they are staying at that hotel this weekend. It has to be a job.”

“What if our married killers just never show up?”

“Whoever is behind this will hire someone else.”

“Got it.”

“You’re going to get it,” promised Gibbs as he reached for a condom and lube.

Spooning up behind Tony, Gibbs guided his cock and thrust in fully. Wrapping his arms around Tony’s body, he intertwined their fingers. After pressing a few kisses against the back of Tony’s neck, Gibbs sucked at a spot at the base of Tony’s neck. If Ziva was going to see Tony naked, Gibbs wanted to make sure she knew he was taken.

Letting go of Tony’s hands, Gibbs shifted and began thrusting harder and faster. Tony began stroking his own cock, his eyes closed. Gibbs’ hand was splayed across Tony’s stomach as he climaxed. Tony came only moments after him.

In the morning, Tony woke up in Gibbs’ embrace. The early morning sun beamed through the window. 

“We should get up and shower,” Tony said softly, sensing that Gibbs was already awake.

Gibbs nibbled at Tony’s ear, then licked the red mark he had left at the base of Tony’s neck. “Don’t want to.”

Rolling over, Tony kissed Gibbs deeply. “We have to. Otherwise the Director is not going to be happy.”

After the pair showered together, they drove to the office. After the briefing, Tony and Ziva were assigned a car to take to the hotel. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

“It’s a nice room,” Ziva said as McGee helped them in with the bags. 

“Only one bed,” noticed Tony, wiggling his eyebrows in an attempt to make Ziva nervous.

She only laughed in response and walked over to the window to check out the view.

A few minutes later, McGee returned with a tray of fruit. They watched as he scanned for bugs, indicating he had found one. After covering it with his tray, he spoke lowly. “You should be fine as long as you keep your voices down. However, they can always sneak another bug up here.”

Two days later, the mission was over. Tony was quite happy to see the less plush accommodations of Gibbs’ home. “It’s good to be home, Boss. Can we get pizza tonight? I don’t feel quite up to cooking anything.”

Gibbs stood before him, looking over his injuries. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

He had come too close to losing Tony on this op. Tony’s life had been threatened and he’d been beaten and cut. Despite being tied to a chair, he was able to get the upper hand on his captor, taking him to the ground and kicking him nearly unconscious.

“I’m fine, just tired. Ducky patched me up.”

“You are taking tomorrow off. No arguments.”

“For a pizza, I will do anything you say.”

After tousling Tony’s hair, Gibbs leaned over and kissed his forehead. “You guys did a good job.” Picking up his phone, he put in the pizza order for delivery. “Change your mind about Ziva any?”

“She did a good job. Those glasses of hers found the FBI team in a heartbeat. Very cool. Very James Bond.”

“Did you bond with Ziva?”

“We managed to get along without killing each other. That’s a plus.”

“She said you were willing to sacrifice your life for hers.”

“I would have, too. Fortunately, I was able to take the guy out.”

“All while tied to a chair. Pretty impressive.”

“I will be fine in a few days. Nothing broken.”

“Did you have sex with her?”

“Ziva? No. Simulated sex to keep the FBI agents entertained, but nothing more. I told her I was with someone.”

“Did you tell her who?”

“Not at first. We had a talk about when Ari had me and Tim. She didn’t want to believe it all. I told her he had recorded our sexual encounters together and sent it to you on a DVD. She wondered why he would have sent it to you, so I told her. I don’t know if she believes it or not. I honestly don’t even care.”

“You had us all quite entertained that first morning.”

“You guys buzzed in from MTAC right before I took my shower.”

“You were naked under that robe, DiNozzo. We saw everything.”

“Honest, Boss. I was about to hop in the shower when the call came through. I was in the bathroom, naked, with the water running. When the call came in, I turned off the water and grabbed the robe. It’s not like I was running around the room naked all the time.”

“Jenny was quite impressed.”

“Great.”

“I never took you for the modest type.”

“They beat that out of you at the slave center.”

“They beat you?”

“They punish slaves who misbehave with discipline rods. If needed, they’ll lock you in a small room or chain you. It is not a pleasant place. There are so many people there, they can wear you down. You learn pretty quickly that it doesn’t do any good to fight them. You learn that the better record you have, the more valuable you are. If your records indicate you’re difficult to handle, you get sold cheap, usually for hard labor where they can chain you up and abuse you.”

“I never liked the whole slavery thing.”

“I never thought about it much, until they slapped a collar around my neck. Until then, I bought the propaganda, that this was a way to keep people off the streets, from being hungry and homeless. I thought it was a good thing. I still don’t understand why my dad sold me. I keep trying to think of what I did that pissed him off that much.”

“Ever come up with anything, any ideas?”

“Not really. Only that he never spent much time with me after mom died. Maybe he never wanted a kid and this was the one way he could get rid of me and make a few bucks at the same time.”

“Maybe.”

After the pizza was dropped off, Gibbs pulled a couple cold beers from the refrigerator and handed one to Tony. “Slave or not, I am glad that you came into my life.”

It was the first time all evening that Tony had smiled. He clinked the neck of his bottle against Gibbs’. “I’m glad we met. I’m glad you wanted me to come work with you at NCIS. I’m glad you let me come live with you.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Two weeks later, Gibbs was called into Jenny’s office where he found Fornell and Sachs waiting.

“They’re taking DiNozzo into custody,” Jenny informed him.

“He didn’t do it.”

“I know that.”

Fornell cleared his throat and stepped forward. “Jethro, all the evidence points to him. His DNA, his fingerprints, his bite mark. We have to take him in.”

“He’s being framed. I know he didn’t do it.”

“Yeah?” scoffed Sachs. “And how’s that?”

“I was with him. He was with me.”

“When was that?”

“Always. We work together and he lives at my house. I’m with him practically twenty-four seven.”

“He couldn’t have slipped out without you knowing it?”

“No!” Gibbs fumed.

Fornell stepped between Sachs and Gibbs. “Jethro, I’ll take good care of him, but we have to take him in. If he’s being set up, we’re going to find the evidence and we will clear him.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Gibbs pushed Tim and Ziva hard until they found the proof that Tony was innocent. Gibbs and Fornell went together to spring Tony from jail.

“Thanks, Boss.”

“I always knew you were innocent. They treat you okay?”

“Jail is worse than the slave center. At least there I was allowed to go out and jog.”

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder and kissed his temple. “I’m glad you’re out.”

“Me, too.”

“Tim and Ziva worked twenty hours a day.”

“I’ll be sure to thank them both. Tomorrow.”

“Tonight, Skippy. Everyone is waiting at the bar to toast to your freedom.”

“It’s not like I’m truly free.”

Stopping in the hallway, Gibbs turned Tony until they were facing each other and placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “You have more freedoms than a lot of people. If you don’t like your situation, then you change it. Nobody on the team looks down on you or thinks of you as a slave. It’s all in your head. You’re the only one who can step up and rise above it.”

“How can I do that? Rob a bank, set up a fake ID and buy myself?”

“Forget that you’re a slave. Do your best work. The rest will fall into place.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Their next assignment was to provide protection and security. Shifting gears was always a nice change of pace for the team. Tony could hardly take his eyes off of Gibbs.

“You certainly do look nice in a suit, Boss.”

“And you know, not everyone can make a Sears suit look this good.”

“If you ever want to get it tailored, I know a great guy. I hate to take you there though. You already look good enough to distract anyone.”

“DiNozzo, shut up and man your post.”

“Yes, Boss.”

Minutes later, a series of shots rang out. 

“McGee, what’s your status?” Gibbs called.

After getting their charge safely into a car and out of the building, the team converged in the alleyway. Tim was kneeling over a body.

“I identified myself as a federal agent and he fired. I shot back.”

The next day, Abby found the true identification of the body. McGee approached Gibbs slowly. “Boss? He was a Metro detective. I shot a cop.”

“Are you kidding me? What the hell is going on here? Abby’s lab monkey frames DiNozzo for murder, then McGee shoots a cop? Did someone break a mirror?”

Like Tony before him, it took the team a few days to clear Tim. After it was all over, Gibbs came home to find Tony sitting alone in the dark, drinking.

“Tim’s in the clear.”

“And you saved the tax payers from a lengthy trial and all those pesky appeals.”

“He pulled a gun on us. He would not have hesitated to kill both me and McGee.”

“I know you did the right thing, Boss. I’m not questioning it.”

“Then why are you sitting here drinking alone in the dark? It’s done. It’s over. It’s time to move on.”

“I know. I just. I got a call from this sperm bank. When I was in college, I donated some sperm. I was a little short cash and if you passed all their tests, you got paid. Seemed like an easy way to make some quick cash.”

“And?”

“I thought they called because there was a kid out there with my DNA that maybe needed a kidney or something. That wasn’t it though. They said none of my sperm had ever been used and they were destroying the samples. Apparently they only keep them for a certain number of years. They were just letting me know.”

“So there aren’t any little DiNozzos running around?”

“No. I was sort of excited there for a minute. The possibility that I might have offspring somewhere was definitely thought provoking.”

“I thought you didn’t want kids.”

“I don’t want them to be slaves. I wonder what sort of a legal precedent there would be? I mean, I was a freeman when I donated the sperm, but I’m now a slave.”

Scooting close beside Tony on the couch, Gibbs wrapped an arm around his shoulder and held him tight. “It’s done. It’s over and it is time to move on. You can’t keep getting stuck on the past, Tony. You have to start looking forward.”

“What do you look forward to?”

“Well, I am looking forward to a pancake breakfast that I know you’re going to get up and cook for me in the morning.”

Tony couldn’t help but smile. He enjoyed living with Gibbs and cooking for him. They fit well together and shared the housework. Some nights Tony even managed to help Gibbs with his boat downstairs. He liked being close to Gibbs and Gibbs wasn’t one to let Tony sit back and watch.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Their assignments came and went. Gibbs rotated the partnerships, pairing each of his team members with the others. Tony preferred to be paired with Gibbs on most days. Although, there were times he was glad to have a break. Between work and home, they spent so much time together. Sometimes it was nice to be paired with McGee or Ziva instead.

“Tonight I’m going in to make contact with an undercover operative, Special Agent Abog Galib,” Gibbs said one day.

“I’ll go with you,” offered Tony.

“No. I want the rest of you outside. It will be dark. The plan is, he’ll run, I’ll chase him and you all capture him and take him into custody. After the debriefing, we’ll return him to the ship.”

“Got it, Boss.”

“Make it look real, but I don’t want anyone to be hurt. He will not be armed.”

Sitting on the pier in their vehicle, Tony watched through the binoculars.

“It is dark, Tony, and they are inside. What do you expect to see?” asked Ziva.

“I expect to see them running across the deck at which point we will move in and take the guy down.”

“Will we be here all night?”

“They’re checking IDs on the ship. It could take an hour or two. Once we pick up the undercover agent, we just need to drop him off for his debriefing. We should be done by nine at the latest.”

“It has been a long couple of days,” said Tim, from the back seat.

They all felt the explosion. It rocked the pier and their car.

“What the hell was that?” yelled Tim frantically.

“Explosion on the ship. Let’s go,” urged Tony, grabbing his pack as he got out of the car. 

Without looking back, he ran full speed onto the ship. There was only one thought on his mind: finding Gibbs.

Alarms were going off and crew members were running in all directions. Some were trying to get off the ship, while others were trying to find the source of the explosion and contain the damage.

Tony pushed through the crowded corridors until he found himself outside of a laundry room. The blackened walls were a sign that this was where the explosion had been centered. Wisps of smoke still hung in the air.

“NCIS,” he yelled, showing his badge as he pushed his way into the room.

A couple of crew members were putting out the last sparks while a medical team was working on Gibbs. He was bloody, sooty and didn’t look at all conscious. A member of the medical team was cutting his shirt away. 

Kneeling at his side, Tony took Gibbs’ hand into his own. It felt cold. Lifting Gibbs’ sidearm and badge, Tony held onto them for safe keeping.

“Will he be okay?”

“He’s alive, but unconscious. They’ll be taking him to the hospital. They will do everything they can. Is he part of your team?”

“Yes. His name is Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. I’ll go in with him.” 

Tony couldn’t bear the thought of abandoning Gibbs in this state. His thoughts whirled. Who should he leave in charge? Tim looked positively green. Ziva at least looked composed.

“Ziva, go back to the dock and wait for Ducky and Palmer. Help them gather things up in here. Everything. Every piece is evidence and we’ll need to collect it all. Ducky and Palmer will need to take that body with them.”

“He must have been right at the point of the detonation,” observed Ziva as she looked over the charred remains.

“Tim, I want you to keep this area secure until Ziva gets back. After that, I want you to find the deceased’s bunk and haul in his belongings.”

“How do I know who he is?”

“They said he ran when Gibbs was checking his ID. They know who he is. Ask around. Find the Captain. I’ll be with Gibbs at the hospital.”

Tony made it to the upper deck when his phone rang. “DiNozzo.”

“Sitrep.”

“Director, Gibbs was injured in an explosion. He is unconscious. I’m going to the hospital with him.”

“Negative, DiNozzo.”

“Ma’am?”

“As Senior Field Agent, you are now the Team Leader until Jethro is cleared for duty. I need you on the scene running this investigation.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“I will go to the hospital and check on Gibbs. What about Galib?”

“Ma’am, the plan was for Gibbs to check the crew’s IDs. Galib was going to run and we were going to apprehend and debrief him. There is a dead body at the site of the explosion. We believe it is Galib, but won’t know for sure until Ducky gets him back to autopsy.”

“Keep me informed.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Tony snapped his phone closed. He hated thinking that the Director would be with Gibbs while he was stuck on the scene. Flipping his phone back open, he made another call.

“Abby, I need you to go to the hospital to check on Gibbs. The Director ordered me to stay on the scene.”

“What happened?”

“There was an explosion. He’s unconscious.”

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Gibbs is never hurt. Is he going to be okay? Please tell me he’s going to be okay!”

“Abby, I don’t know. They took him. He didn’t look good, but he’s alive. You know how tough Gibbs is. Please, be there for him. I want to, but I can’t. The Director ordered me to stay at the scene.”

“I will get there as fast as I can. I’ll talk to the doctors and will let you know what’s going on, Tony, I promise.”


	42. The Meaning Of Life, The Universe And Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs is in the hospital. Tony and Abby have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a Douglas Adams fan, I couldn't resist using _The Meaning Of Life, The Universe And Everything_ as the chapter title, even though it has little to do with the chapter *G*.

It took Abby a while to make her way to the hospital. When she arrived, she found the Director already there, dressed in a very nice evening gown.

“Director, you’re here. Tony called and I came right over.”

“I left a dinner at the White House as soon as I heard what happened. I’m worried about him, too, Abby.”

“How did this happen? I mean, to Gibbs. How did this happen to Gibbs?”

“I don’t know. The team is investigating. I sent a second team in to assist.”

“Why wouldn’t you let Tony come to the hospital? You know they’re, um, really close. Right?”

“He has a job to do. He is Gibbs’ second in command. He needs to lead his team.”

“What if Gibbs wants him here?”

“Gibbs would want him on the job. _We_ are here for Gibbs.”

“How long before we know anything?”

“I don’t know. They have a trauma team working on him, trying to stabilize him.”

“Did they at least say he’d be okay?”

“All they said was that they would do their best. But you know Gibbs. He’s tough. He’s going to pull through this just fine.” For emphasis, Jenny reached out and took hold of Abby’s hand, giving it a slight squeeze. “I know he’s going to be fine. We just have to stay positive.”

“I know. I know. I’m always positive. It’s just. It was an explosion. Somebody blew Gibbs up. This is not good.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Hours later, the trauma team rolled Gibbs down the hallway into an ICU room. One of the doctors stopped to talk to Abby and Jenny. “He’s in a coma.”

“Is he going to be okay?” asked Abby.

“We can’t say at this point. We’ve cleaned him up, treated his physical wounds and made him as comfortable as we can. Until he comes out of the coma, there isn’t much else we can do. It’s up to him now.”

“Can we see him?

“Certainly. Studies show that people in a comatose state can still hear those around them. It won’t hurt for him to hear your voices. We have a specialist coming to see him in the morning and to run more tests.”

After the pair sat in the room with Gibbs for a couple of hours, the Director told Abby to go home. “I need you working on the evidence. We need to find out what exactly happened and who did this.”

“Are you going to stay with him?”

“I’m going to go home to change and get some rest. I want to be here in the morning to talk with the specialist when he gets here.”

As soon as Abby was away from the Director, she called Tony. “He looks so hurt, Tony. They said he’s in a coma and they have a specialist coming in the morning to run more tests. Right now they can’t really say how he’s doing. Hopefully we’ll know more in the tomorrow.”

“Are you staying there all night?”

“The hospital staff kicked us out. We’ve already stayed past visiting hours. The Director told me to go home, get some rest, then start in on the evidence from the explosion first thing tomorrow. She’s going back to the hospital in the morning to talk to the specialist.”

“Good. That’s good. I guess.”

“When are you coming to see him?”

“Tomorrow for sure. The Director ordered me to lead the team on the case, but I’m sure I can find time to come over. I need to see him.”

“I know.”

“He’s going to be okay, Abby.”

“How do you know that?”

“Easy. He’s Gibbs. He has to be okay.”

Tony spent a sleepless night staring up at the ceiling and wondering how Gibbs was doing. What if Gibbs never came out of the coma? He couldn’t think that way. This was Gibbs, their Team Leader. He simply _had_ to be okay.

The next morning, Tony gave Ziva and McGee a few things to work on then stopped by to visit Ducky. 

“Have you been to see Jethro yet?” Ducky asked.

“I’m headed there in a few minutes.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Not yet. I need you to finish your autopsy and report on the body. Have you verified that this is Special Agent Galib?”

“Yes. His dental records are a match.”

“I need you to find out what he was doing sitting on a bomb, Ducky.”

“I’ve already asked, but the answer was not forthcoming.”

“Keep after him, Ducky.”

When Tony arrived at the hospital, he found Jenny in Gibbs’ room, holding his hand.

“Any change?” he asked softly.

“Not yet. He’s still in a coma. Did you know that he was wounded in Desert Storm?”

“I’ve seen the purple heart.”

“The specialist they sent over, Dr. Gelfand, he said he remembered him from Desert Storm. He was in a coma back then, too.”

“That can’t be good.”

“Does he look like he’s in pain to you?”

“I don’t know if I’ve ever seen Gibbs show pain. See his eyes moving? It’s like he’s having a nightmare.”

“Perhaps he is.”

“That’s a good thing though, right? It shows brain activity.”

“I had coffee with his specialist. He said Gibbs’ tests came up normal. They can’t find a reason that he’s not awake. Dr. Gelfand looked up his records and found that Gibbs was in a coma for nineteen days last time. It may be that he’s reliving the traumatic event from the past, like he’s stuck in his past and that’s why he’s not waking up.”

“Wow. He’s always telling me to move forward and stop getting stuck on things in the past. Did the specialist say when we can expect him to come out of the coma? Will it be nineteen days again?”

“You know Gibbs. He keeps his own schedule.”

“Maybe he would come around if we pumped a cup of strong coffee into his IV.”

“The doctor said there was no way of telling. He’ll come out of the coma when he’s ready. There really isn’t anything anyone can do to bring him out of it.”

“I’ve heard stories before about people who were comas for years before waking up.”

“Let’s hope it won’t be that long. The doctor asked me to find someone who knew Gibbs from back then. He left the Marines and joined NIS shortly after he was injured in Desert Storm.”

“Ducky?”

“He didn’t know Ducky until a couple years after he joined NIS. I’ve been trying to find someone who served with him in Desert Storm.”

“How about Mike Franks? He would have met Gibbs shortly after he came out of the coma. He said Franks recruited him from the Marines, so they had to have met while Gibbs was still a Marine.”

“Gibbs will tell you, once a Marine, always a Marine. I will see if I can track Mike Franks down.”

Once Ducky wrapped up his autopsy of Galib, he left Palmer in charge back at NCIS HQ and drove over to the hospital to see Gibbs. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the nurse, Maria, speaking. He thought that Gibbs had awoken from his coma. Disappointment weighed heavy on him when he realized that was not the case.

“I always speak to my patients,” Maria said.

“So do I. But mine never wake up. I’m Dr. Mallard. ME at NCIS.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Dr. Mallard.”

“Please, call me Ducky.”

As Maria left the room, Ducky pulled a chair over to the bed and began chatting away as if he and Gibbs were two old friends reminiscing in a park on a sunny day. Ducky watched Gibbs closely, hoping for a reaction.

When Dr. Gelfand made his rounds, he found Ducky still sitting with Gibbs, regaling him with stories.

“Your stories are fascinating, Dr. Mallard,” he said. “Maria mentioned you were here and told me who you were.”

“Please, call me Ducky. I prefer it.”

“How long have you known Special Agent Gibbs?”

“A dozen years, more or less. How is your patient doing?”

“It’s puzzling. I can’t find any physical reason he’s not waking up.”

“Then you think it is psychological?”

“That’s the only thing left. We’ll know more when he wakes up.”

“Director Shepard mentioned that you had worked on Jethro in Kuwait.”

“Yes. I remember him. That expression of anguish on his face, it’s the same expression he had back then.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Ducky, Jenny, Tony and Abby tried to visit Gibbs every day. Sometimes in groups, other times, they went alone when they could fit it into their schedule. Tim and Ziva visited, but not as often.

One afternoon, Jenny called the team together. “Ducky just called from the hospital. Gibbs is awake.”

“So he’s going to be okay?” asked Tim.

“There are complications. When he woke up, he did not recognize Ducky. They believe he is suffering from amnesia. Just before he left the Marines, he was wounded in Kuwait while serving in Desert Storm. He believes he has just woken up from that coma, about fifteen years ago.”

“Oh my God! He won’t know any of us. How can Gibbs not know who we are?” Abby asked.

“Hopefully it’s just a temporary condition. The hospital staff is working with him. I have also contacted his former partner, Mike Franks. He’s flying here from Mexico to see if he can help in any way. For now, I need you all to continue working the case. There is still a lot of work to be done. I will keep you apprised of Jethro’s condition.”

That night Tony was cooking dinner when there was a light knock at the door.

“Come in, it’s open,” he called, as he put the pan of lasagna into the oven. A moment later, he headed into the living room. “Abby?”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Sit, stay for dinner. It will be ready in about thirty or forty minutes. Lasagna and garlic bread. There’s plenty, since Jethro is in the hospital.”

“I can’t believe he doesn’t remember us.”

Taking Abby’s hand, he led her to the sofa and sat down. “Ducky said it’s probably only temporary.”

Leaning over, she rested her head against his shoulder. “I just don’t know what to do without him. He’s been my rock ever since I’ve been with NCIS. No one messes with me because they know they’ll have to deal with Gibbs.”

Wrapping his arms around Abby, Tony kissed her temple, then pressed his forehead against hers. “I will protect you.”

“We’re both slaves, Tony. NCIS could sell us at any time.”

“Gibbs promised me,” Tony began before drifting off.

“What happens if he never regains his memories? What if he doesn’t qualify to do his job and they force him to retire? What if he gets permanently stuck fifteen years in the past and never remembers who we are?”

“Maybe we can make some new memories with him?”

“It’s not fair.”

“I know, Abby, I know. I wish I had the answers to everything.”

“I can’t imagine someone else at his desk and running the team.”

“I’ll be there, and Tim. Ziva, too.”

“Ziva’s not acting like there is anything wrong.”

“He survived. And some people handle things differently. She grew up in an area where explosions were common. I would imagine she’s lost enough friends and family to bombs that she may be a little numb to it all. It’s a part of her life.”

“It shouldn’t be a part of anybody’s life. What are you going to do? Where are you going to live?” Abby asked as she twirled the end of one of her pigtails around her finger.

“I hadn’t really thought about it. Do you think I will have to move? Maybe he’ll let me stay. I’m sure he could use some help while he’s recovering and getting his memory back.”

“What if he doesn’t remember that you’re together? I never thought he’d go for being in a relationship with another man, but somehow you guys made it work. Now what? Everything has changed.”

When the timer went off, Tony let go of Abby and went to pull the lasagna out of the oven. Abby wandered over to the edge of the room, watching as Tony set the table.

“Are you hungry? There’s plenty. It’s more than Jethro and I could eat for dinner. There’s not really a good way to make a small pan of lasagna.”

“I could eat.”

“Beer?”

“Sure.”

Using a spatula and an oven mitt, Tony managed to scoop out servings for himself and Abby. 

“This is really good.”

“My mom taught me. When I was a kid, before we had a hired chef, I enjoyed spending time in the kitchen with my mom.”

“Me, too. We used to make all these different cookies from scratch. When are you going back to see Gibbs?”

“Maybe tomorrow. Abby, he has to remember us. It may take a while, but it will all come back to him. We mean too much to him. He just has to remember. I can’t believe all those memories are gone. They have to still be there. Somewhere in the corners of his mind. I’m sure it will only be a matter of time before everything comes back to him.”

“I’m really frightened. The Director could trade off my contract. She could send you back to the Auction House. I don’t want her to break up our team. I don’t want things to change.”

“Things always change. That’s part of life. The Director doesn’t have any reason to break the team up.”

“She’ll have to put someone else in charge. There’s no way Gibbs can do his job the way he is. Even if his memories do come back, it will take time. He’s going to need time to recover from his injuries.”

“Maybe she will let me run the team. She has so far. I am the Senior Field Agent, after all. No one knows the team better than me. Other than Gibbs.”

“We have to solve this case and fast. Maybe if we do, she will let you continue to lead the team.”

“Only until Gibbs is better. I know he’s going to remember us, Abby. It’s only a matter of time. Hopefully, it won’t be long.”

“Do you think everything happens for a reason?”

Tony sipped his beer as he reflected on Abby’s question. Was there a reason his father sold him into slavery? Was there a reason that Gibbs was injured and lost his memory just as things were going so well between them? “No. I think things happen. People make things happen. The actions you take and how you react to the actions of others is what shapes your life.”

“You don’t believe in a grand scheme? You don’t believe that you and Gibbs were destined to be together?”

Shaking his head, Tony replied, “Not really. We met, we hit it off and, until he lost his memory, things were going pretty good for us.”

Leaning back, Abby smiled. “I think you two are destined to be together. I believe Gibbs will get better and you will be together forever.”

Smiling, Tony gave Abby a hug. “It’s good to see you smiling again.”

“It doesn’t mean I don’t worry about now.”

“Do you want to stay here overnight?”

“Can I?”

“Absolutely. I’ll take the couch. You can have the bed upstairs.”

“That’s okay. I will be fine on the couch.”

“There’s no lock on the door.”

“Come on, Tony. It’s Gibbs’ house. Who would dare come in to Gibbs’ house if they knew they weren’t welcome? Anyone who knows Gibbs doesn’t lock the door also knows Gibbs has guns to protect himself.”


	43. Within You And Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Franks arrives and some of Gibbs' memories begin to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series.

When Abby awoke the next morning, she saw that Tony had brought his sheets, blankets and pillows downstairs and had slept at the foot of the staircase, in front of the door. Before he stirred, she ventured into the kitchen to make coffee and eggs.

“I told you I would be fine down here,” Abby said when Tony appeared in the kitchen wearing only his boxers.

Running his fingers through his spiky hair, Tony blinked and yawned as he scratched his stomach. “That smells great. Usually I do most of the cooking around here. It’s nice waking up to find breakfast already on the table.”

“We should go visit Gibbs today, after you do something with your hair.”

“What’s the point? He doesn’t even remember us.”

“Yet. He doesn’t remember us yet. I know it will all come back to him. It has to. You said so yourself. Last night.”

Tony was deep in thought while he chewed on the toast Abby had set out for him. As he stirred his scrambled eggs around on the plate he asked, “How long does it usually take for people to remember?”

“I don’t know, Tony. It varies. We just have to believe.”

Tony called McGee to get an update, then followed Abby to the hospital where he asked to speak to Dr. Gelfand.

“He seems to be remembering some things. His former partner came in and that has brought on some positive results. He’s getting out of bed and talking rather than watching television all day. They’re outside now, if you wanted to see him.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

Tony had seen photos of Gibbs with Mike Franks, so he recognized the retired agent immediately.

Reaching out his hand, he offered, “Anthony DiNozzo, Gibbs’ Senior Field Agent and this is Abby Sciuto, our Forensic Scientist.”

“Agent DiNozzo, Miss Sciuto.”

Tony looked at Gibbs. His hair was shorter, back to what he assumed was his Marine cut. Gibbs glared back at him. 

“The Doctor said your memories were coming back,” Tony offered.

“Well, he remembers me,” said Franks as he blew out a wisp of smoke from his cigarette.

“You met him when he was still a Marine, right?”

“Yeah. I was assigned to the case in Pendleton.”

“Which case was that?”

“The murders of Shannon, Kelly and the agent assigned to protect them.”

Gibbs winced like he had been punched in the gut.

“Who are Shannon and Kelly?”

Franks nodded toward Gibbs. “His wife and daughter.”

Tony and Abby weren’t sure they’d heard correctly. 

Franks settled a hand on Gibbs’ shoulder. “He was going through a tough time when we met. Dealing with the deaths and recovering from his injuries he suffered in Kuwait.”

“He came to work for you at NIS right after that?”

“Yeah. We talked a bit and I thought he would be a good agent. Better than him running around in battle getting himself blown up again.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

As soon as he made it back to NCIS, Tony went up to the Director’s office and found Ducky in her office. Two ID photos were on the screen.

“Come on in, Tony,” said the Director.

“Abby and I just came from the hospital. We didn’t know about Shannon and Kelly.”

“Neither did we,” replied Jenny. “I spoke to Mike Franks and he said Jethro remembered burying his wife and daughter. I pulled the file. Shannon witnessed a murder and was going to testify. NCIS assigned an agent to protect her. While he was driving the family van, he was shot and killed. One bullet to the head. Shannon and Kelly died when the van crashed.”

Moving around the table, Tony took a seat. “Wow. I wonder why he never told us about them?”

“You know Jethro. He doesn’t talk much about his past.”

“Was the case ever solved?”

“It’s still in our cold case files.”

“You can close it,” Ducky said confidently. “Jethro would have pursued the killer of his wife and daughter to hell and back. I can assure you, Jethro got his revenge.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

That night, Tony returned home to find a strange car in front of the house. He found Gibbs and Franks inside eating burgers at the kitchen table.

“The hospital released you. That’s a good sign,” said Tony as he sniffed the air and wondered if there was an extra burger in the bag on the counter.

“Couldn’t keep me,” answered Gibbs as he chewed his burger. “There’s nothing wrong with me physically.”

“What about your memory loss?”

“They said there’s nothing they can do to help or hinder my memory coming back. And I’m damned tired of eating Jell-O.”

Tony smiled. Gibbs finally sounded like Gibbs. “Do you remember anything more about the ship or Galib?”

Gibbs shook his head. “So much seems just out of my grasp. Jenny showed me a picture. I recognized him, but I can’t remember his name or who he is. I know there’s something I should remember about him, but I can’t.” Pounding his fist against the table accented his frustration.

Nodding, Tony rose from the table and began making a sandwich in the kitchen. “If there’s anything I can do to help you, you know I’m there for you. Always. Everyone on the team is there for you.”

“One big happy family,” observed Franks as he leaned back in his chair.

“We are,” insisted Tony as he sat down at the table to eat his sandwich. “Don’t you remember anything about us at all?”

“Flashes. Brief flashes sometimes. I remembered a bit of Jenny in Paris. Everything is scrambled and I’m trying to put it all together.”

“It will happen.”

“Why did you stop by?” Gibbs asked. “Did the hospital tell you I left?”

“No. I live here with you.”

Gibbs’ eyes grew wide. “I live here with Shannon and Kelly.”

“You’ve had three wives since Shannon,” Tony said softly. “And now. Now we’re together.”

“Together?” wondered Gibbs.

“What the hell kind of together?” asked Franks.

Tony coughed. Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned that little fact, but what else could he do? His things were upstairs. He had nowhere else to go. “Well, we’re not married, but I stay here and we share a room. Have for months now.”

Gibbs was shaking his head. 

Franks was staring back and forth between Tony and Gibbs. “Since when did you start playing for the other team, Probie?”

“I don’t remember any of this. I sure as hell don’t remember being with another man.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything, but I thought it would be best to have the truth out there.”

“I thought you were his Senior Field Agent,” Franks said.

“I am. I was before we hooked up. It just sort of happened. We meshed well and things happened. We’re good together, Jethro. I understand this is confusing for you and until your memory comes back, I know I can’t expect our relationship to be the same.”

“You really live here?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes.”

“And we’re really together? We sleep together?”

“Yeah. Live together, work together, sleep together.”

Franks shook his head in disbelief. “I thought having a female Director at NCIS was a huge change. This? I can’t quite wrap my mind around it. The Jethro I knew had an eye for the ladies. I’m going out for a smoke.”

Gibbs looked like he was having trouble wrapping his thoughts around the news as well.

“If you want, I could go to a hotel,” Tony offered. “You shouldn’t be uncomfortable in your own home.”

“When I first woke up in the hospital, I was expecting to see Shannon. I remember Shannon. I don’t remember any other wives. I don’t remember being with you.”

“That’s okay, Jethro. What we had was very special to me, but I won’t push it if you don’t remember. If other memories are coming back, maybe you will remember us together again, someday. Maybe if you come to the office tomorrow. Perhaps that would help jog your memories, Boss.”

“I remember working with Mike as his Probie. I don’t remember being the boss.”

“You’re good, Gibbs. You have the best case closure rate at NCIS.”

Gibbs’ eyes glazed over.

“What is it?” Tony asked.

“Another flashback. I remembered Mike handing me his badge and gun. He left. I remember him leaving NIS.”

“I think you were assigned to work with Jenny and Ducky shortly after that. You worked undercover ops in Europe for a while.”

“Mike remembers Ducky. He doesn’t remember Jenny. The memories, the flashes I get, they’re not always in order.”

“At least they are starting to come back. That’s a good thing. Things will get easier as your memories return.”

“My memory still feels like Swiss cheese.”

“Do you believe that everything happens for a reason? Is there a meaning to life or does it just happen?”

Gibbs finally laughed. “I can barely remember what I had for breakfast. I don’t think I’m ready to ponder over the meaning of life just yet.”

“Maybe tomorrow.”

“Perhaps.”

“I can drive you, if you want to stop by the office tomorrow. It may help jar your memory. I think it could be helpful to see where you spend most of your time.”

“And the people I don’t remember.”

“You will. I’m sure of it.”

“Why? How can you be so sure?”

“Ducky and Abby are sure. They’re our scientists. Even Dr. Gelfand said you were making progress. He’s hopeful that all of your memories will return in time.”

“But there’s a case going on. There’s something important locked up with my memories. We don’t have time. Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it.”

“Then come to work with me tomorrow. See if it helps.”

Tony slept on the sofa, allowing Gibbs to have the room to himself.

~*~*~*~*~ 

The next day, Gibbs walked into the office with Tony. Several agents stepped forward to shake his hand and welcome him back. Seeing the faces and hearing the voices seemed to help. Tony could see some flashes of recognition in Gibbs’ eyes.

“I still can’t put it all together,” Gibbs divulged.

Tony nodded his understanding. “Let’s go see Ducky.”

Down in autopsy, Gibbs looked at Galib’s remains and listened as Tony and Ducky filled him in on what had happened.

“I was remembering being injured in Desert Storm. I had just received the news about Shannon and Kelly. I think I ran into the gunfire. I didn’t want to live if they were gone. They were my life. You’re saying that I was injured in the same room with this man?” Gibbs asked as he pointed to Galib’s remains.

“Yes. It was a set up meeting. Galib was working undercover. You were his contact,” said Tony.

Bending over, Gibbs inspected the charred remains more closely. “How the hell did I survive? This guy was blown to pieces. Half his body is missing.”

“Abby did a recreation. She said you must have known about the bomb. She said the only way you could have survived was if you had ducked for cover. If you hadn’t, the shrapnel would have torn you up.”

“Maybe this Galib told me?”

“Then why was he sitting on the bomb? Why would he have climbed into that barrel instead of taking cover?” Tony questioned.

Stepping forward, Ducky pointed out an injury to Galib’s neck. “His throat was slashed and then he was stuffed in the barrel on top of the bomb. I don’t see how he could have warned you about anything. This man had to have been dead before the explosion.”

“Then who was he chasing?” wondered Tony.

“Who indeed?” asked Ducky.

Their next stop was interrogation where they found Ziva questioning the Captain of the ship. Tony stepped into the room, bringing Gibbs in with him. 

“You remember Special Agent Gibbs, don’t you Captain?” Tony asked.

“Yes, of course.”

“We need a name. Who was the man Gibbs chased across your ship?”

“How should I know?”

Ziva narrowed her eyes. “You worked with these men every day for weeks. You are the Captain. Do you really expect us to believe you did not know who Gibbs followed into that laundry room?”

“We know it wasn’t Galib,” added Tony. “Our Medical Examiner has confirmed that Galib was murdered and then stuffed into the barrel with the bomb.”

“I know nothing about this bomb. It was set off on my ship. If I had known about it, do you think I would have waited around for it to explode?”

“It only took out a single room. Not much of a risk.”

“I knew nothing about the bomb!”

“Ziva, book him as a terrorist and sent him to Gitmo. No lawyers,” demanded Tony as he turned to leave the room.

“Wait! Wait!” said the Captain. “Show me the pictures again. Please. I will show you. His name is PinPin Pula.”

“Who does he work for?” Tony pushed.

“He is Abu Sayyaf.”

“He is a terrorist,” Ziva confirmed.

The Captain still looked shaken about their Gitmo threat. “They paid me. They paid me to let him on my ship. They paid me to be quiet. They said if I did not do what they asked, they would blow my ship up. It was only supposed to be for transportation. I did not know about the bomb, I swear it.”

“Ziva, take the Captain’s statement,” ordered Tony as he opened the door to leave. Stopping by the next room, Tony ordered, “McGee, find out everything you can about PinPin Pula and notify all ships in the area. Send out his picture.”

Gibbs followed him back into the hallway. “Impressive.”

Smiling, Tony replied, “I learned a lot from you. You should see the way you run that interrogation room. You are truly amazing. We all strive to be like you. Everyone at NCIS looks up to you.”

Gibbs followed Tony up to the Director’s office where they found Mike Franks talking to Jenny. Tony slid a photo across the table.

“The Captain has admitted that this is PinPin Pula, an Abu Sayyaf terrorist. He is the man who passed himself off as Galib and ran from Gibbs at the customs checkpoint.”

Jenny brought up a picture of Galib, looking between the two pictures. “Being undercover, Galib would have changed his appearance. He may have grown his hair out and would have had a scruffier look.”

“I should have recognized that it wasn’t Galib,” said Gibbs, sounding defeated.

“You couldn’t have known. You would have expected Galib to change his appearance. This PinPin could have been his brother.”

Tony noted, “I had McGee send out a bulletin with his photo to all ships in the area. He has to be planning something.”

“And I probably know what it is. I just can’t remember,” said Gibbs, shaking his head.

“Don’t try to force it, Jethro. If you do, it won’t come,” Jenny said softly.

“It’s like it’s right on the tip of my tongue. Why can’t I remember? I need some coffee.”

I’ll go with you,” offered Tony. “Your favorite coffee shop is a couple blocks away.”

As the pair sat outside the coffee shop, Tony looked over Gibbs. He looked better, like his strength was coming back. It was clear there was still something bothering him. 

Tony answered his phone when it rang. “Thanks, McGee.” After hanging up the phone, he turned back to Gibbs. “We’re doing everything we can. We have his name and his picture. We’ve sent it out to every ship in the fleet. That was McGee. He said that every ship has responded that he is not on board. He must be using a different identity.”

“What if he’s the radio man? If he’s the one receiving your transmissions, he will know you’re onto him. He would say he’s not there. You have no way of knowing if your message is going any further than the radio room.”

“Crap! You’re right. Let’s get back.” Flipping his phone back open, Tony called McGee. “Find out who is working the radio room on those ships that left port since the explosion. Find out if any of them just boarded their ships.”

“I’ll get right on it. You think PinPin is a radio man?”

“He has to be on one of those ships. That’s the best reason I can think of as to why all ships have reported he’s not there. He’s the one who received the bulletin. Start with the first few ships that responded. He probably responded more quickly as the other ships were actually checking out their crews and notifying their Captains.”

“Right. I’m on it.”

A couple hours later, Tim approached Tony’s desk. “I think he’s on the Cape Fear.”

“You think?”

“I’m sure of it. Pretty sure.”

Tony immediately called up to speak to the Director to inform her of their findings. Tony then allowed Gibbs to follow him into MTAC, watching as Jenny was speaking with multiple people via video conference discussing the situation. Minutes later a team of SEALs was about to board the Cape Fear when there was another explosion, filling the screen with a fiery flash as it took out the Cape Fear and the SEALs’ vessel.

Tony followed Gibbs out of MTAC and down to the bullpen.

“That didn’t need to happen,” said Gibbs as he walked over to his desk, staring at the drawer. “Keys. I had keys to this.”

“I have them, Boss,” said Tony. “Keys, badge, wallet and gun. I grabbed them before they took you to the hospital.”

“I never understood why Mike retired until now. He warned them about Bin Laden. They didn’t listen. You’re good, DiNozzo. You’ll do.”

“Do? Do what?”

Reaching out, Gibbs handed over his badge and gun, then cupped Tony’s chin. “You’ll do to lead the team.”

“But your memory. It’s coming back. All your memories and everything you know is still within you. You’re going to be fine in a few days. I know it.”

“It’s not enough. I need to think some things through. I can’t do this right now. I need some down time to recover. What happened on the Cape Fear today didn’t need to happen. A lot of lives were lost that should have been saved. I feel that I should have done something more.”

“You were just in an explosion. No one would be at the top of their game under the circumstances.”

“Tony, take me home. Okay?”

“Sure.” Looking up, Tony saw the Director staring down at them. “Tim, call me if something comes up that needs my attention. Otherwise, you handle it.”

Minutes later the pair arrived back at the house. Gibbs immediately pulled two cold beers from the refrigerator. After opening both bottles, he handed one to Tony.

“I can’t stay here. I need to get away for a while. I’m going to go down to Mexico and stay with Mike Franks.”

“Mexico? What about NCIS?”

“I handed over my gun and badge. I’m done with NCIS. I’m in no position to continue working there. Not now.”

“You’re getting better every day.”

“Too little, too late. You’re the man for the job now.”

Tony nodded slowly.

“I’m going to put the house on the market. You can stay here until it’s sold, I guess.”

Upstairs, Tony watched as Gibbs packed a few things into a duffle bag. 

“I can store the rest of your things until you get back,” offered Tony.

“I’m not planning on coming back,” Gibbs informed him.

“What about the team? What about Abby? She counts on you to take care of her.”

“You can watch over her. You’re all going to be fine without me.”

“At least take my card. Call me if you need anything. Please?”

“Do you mind dropping me off at the airport tomorrow? I have an early flight.”

“Sure. Just promise to keep in touch.”

“I have to find my way again.”

“I will be here. If things work out and you decide to come back.”

“I know.”

Tony took in a deep breath as he prepared their breakfast. It could be the last breakfast he ever made for Gibbs. The pair ate in silence, with Gibbs scanning over the newspaper and Tony watching Gibbs.

As they were leaving, Gibbs paused to turn around and take a last look at the house. “I’ll come back in a few weeks and get things cleaned up before putting the house on the market.”

“Maybe you’ll change your mind by then.”

“Maybe.” Leaning close, Gibbs whispered into Tony’s ear. “I remember. Some.” Cupping Tony’s chin, he kissed him on the lips. “Time to go.”

Tony shook his head as he watched Gibbs walk out to the car. “How can you go if you remember what we had?” he whispered softly.


	44. Tony’s New Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Shepard calls Tony into her office to discuss a new assignment.

A few days after Gibbs left, Jenny called Tony up to her office.

“I wanted to thank you,” Tony said.

“For what?”

“For letting me run the team. Even if you called me up here to tell me you’re giving it to someone else, I still appreciate the opportunity.”

“Is that why you think I called you up here?”

“Maybe.”

“You’ve been doing an outstanding job, Tony. I know it hasn’t been easy for you. Gibbs was your mentor and more. It can’t be easy for you to step into his shoes.”

“I guess not.”

“I have noticed that you’ve stepped up to run the team. I can’t imagine anyone else who would do a better job than you are.”

“Thank you, Director.”

“I called you up here to give you a new assignment.”

“You’re selling me?”

“No. Tony, I just told you what a great job you’ve been doing. Besides, I gave my word to Gibbs when I took the job as Director that I would never send you back to the auction house. I meant that I have a real assignment for you. It’s undercover and high security. You are not to discuss this with anyone. No one on your team is to know and you will report directly to me. Only to me. Understand?”

“Yes.”

Jenny slid a folder across the table. “Her name is Jeanne Benoit.”

“She’s very pretty.”

“I’m glad you think so. She’s a doctor and also the daughter of an International arms dealer. It’s her father we’re after. So far, we have been unable to get anyone close to him.”

“So the new mission is to get close to her, in order to get close to him?”

“Exactly. He is a French citizen. His ex-wife, Jeanne’s mother, is American. After divorcing him, she has moved back to the States. Jeanne moved here with her mother. She was a teenager when her parents divorced. Jeanne has dual citizenship, but came to live in the States to study and now has a job here.”

“Are you sure she is in touch with her father?”

“We believe she is. As a teen, she spent the summers with him and some holidays. He travels. We believe that he has traveled to visit with her in the States. Your mission is to date her. Get close. See if you can meet her father. If you can get close enough, maybe you can learn something about his travels and his deals.”

“No one has enough on him to take him down?”

“He is good. But no one is that good. He’s a top arms dealer. If we can get close, maybe we can intercept some communications and be there when a deal goes down.”

“What should I tell the team if they ask?”

“Tell them you’re dating. You have dated women before, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Director, I have.”

“There’s no reason they would doubt that you would date another woman, is there?”

“No, I guess not.”

“Good. There’s a bar she goes to with co-workers. If you spend some time there, you should run into her within a few days. Make contact. Get a date. Any questions?”

“Just one. What about Abby?”

“Abby?”

“She’s worried that you might trade off her contract. You can do that, right?”

“I can, yes. I have no intention of letting Abby go anywhere. Why do you think I would get rid of my best people? Abby works hard and gets great results.”

“Yes, she does put in a lot of hours.”

“There is no need for you to worry. Both you and Abby will be staying with NCIS as long as I am the Director.”

“Thank you. That means a lot. To both of us.”

“Meet up with Miss Benoit and then report back to me.”

“And only to you. Yes, Ma’am.”

Back at the house after work, Tony dressed in a nice suit and tie. As he studied himself in the mirror, he wondered if the Director would have given him this assignment if Gibbs was still around. Who else would it go to? Tim? Tony laughed at the thought. 

“McGee doesn’t have what it takes to land the good Doctor,” Tony said to his reflection as he knotted his tie. “Probie is no DiNozzo when it comes to the ladies.”

On the second night of his surveillance, it didn’t take long for Tony to spot the medical team when they stopped in for drinks. Jeanne was easy to pick out within the group. She looked just like she did in the photo Jenny had handed him to study. It must be a recent picture. Her smile lit up her face. Tony couldn’t help but think this should be an easy assignment. He could be charming when he wanted to.

Jeanne was sitting with three other ladies. Tony studied the group as they talked, laughed and drank. An hour later, he observed a couple drunken men in sports shirts and jeans as they approached the group. One of them was talking with Jeanne, leaning into her personal space and obviously making her uncomfortable. In a moment, Tony decided it was the perfect time to make his entrance into her life.

Quickly making his way over to their table, he sat down next to Jeanne and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Hi Honey, sorry I’m late. Are these guys bothering you ladies?” Turning to the men, he smiled and informed them, “You should know that these lovely ladies are all spoken for.”

It wasn’t long before the two other men moved on, returning to the bar to order another round of drinks and watch TV.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped my bounds there, but they were making you look uncomfortable,” Tony began.

Jeanne smiled brightly. “They were. Thank you for coming to our rescue. They didn’t seem to want to take no as an answer from us.”

“I guess I just have a way of getting through to people.”

“Yeah? What do you do for a living?” 

“I teach. College professor. Tony DiNardo.”

“Hi Tony, I’m Jeanne. This is Shelly, April and Dana. We all work at the hospital around the corner.”

“Nice. You save lives and I save minds. Or at least I try to.”

“What do you teach?”

“Cinematic Studies,” Tony replied as he sipped his drink.

“What does that entail?”

“Films. We watch and discuss a lot of films. You can learn a lot about life by watching movies.”

“I don’t doubt that.”

“For instance, the best bar movie ever was the 1989 classic, _Roadhouse_ , directed by Rowdy Herrington and starring Patrick Swayze.”

Before saying goodnight, Tony asked Jeanne for her number and was happy that she gave it to him. Being a gentleman, Tony escorted the ladies out to their vehicles.

It wasn’t until their second date that she admitted to being a doctor. Tony kissed her hand and held it until their food was delivered.

“Why hasn’t some handsome man taken you off the market yet?” he asked.

“One tried. It did not end well.”

“He cheated on you?”

“Right before our wedding.”

“Ouch!”

“With my best friend.”

“Double ouch! I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m glad I found out before I said ‘I do’. He still wants to get back together, but it’s over for me. I could never trust him again. What about you?”

“I was with someone very special. There was an accident, which caused some head trauma and memory loss. The love of my life doesn’t even remember me.”

“Oh, no. That is so sad.”

“They have moved out of the country to build a new life without me. We haven’t stayed in touch. It’s too painful. I mean, I remember our relationship, but my partner doesn’t even know who I am.”

Reaching across the table, Jeanne took Tony’s hand into her own. “That is the saddest story I have ever heard.”

Tony tried to keep things slow and light with Jeanne. Despite the hookup being an assignment, he began to develop feelings for Jeanne. 

“She’s a really wonderful person,” he told the Director one day. “Just one question.”

“What?”

“Am I supposed to sleep with her? I don’t want to hurt her, but she’s wondering why we haven’t slept together.”

“Are you attracted to her?”

“Yeah. She’s beautiful, smart, funny and kind.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I don’t want to hurt her.”

“People date, they sleep together and they breakup. Once the assignment is over, let her down easy.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s the thing to do.”

“It can only help our case. The more serious she believes your relationship to be, the more likely she would be to introduce you to her father.”

“I hadn’t really thought about it that much.”

“That is your assignment,” Jenny said sternly. “See if you can meet with La Grenouille and get information. I want him and his entire organization shut down.”

“What her father does has nothing to do with Jeanne. I don’t want to hurt her.”

“I know. You have your assignment and I expect you to follow through on it.”

“And let her down easy afterward.”

“Yes. She never needs to know that you’re a federal agent on assignment. Tell her you’re not ready for a committed relationship.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Tony had mixed feelings about Jeanne. He enjoyed their time together, but was troubled at the thought of hurting her. Their relationship did help him keep him from thinking too much about Gibbs.

“I have to move on,” he said to a bottle of beer one night as he sat on Gibbs’ sofa watching old movies. “He’s probably not coming back. Ever. And if he does, he won’t want to be with a man.”

Tony found himself sleeping on the couch more than he’d like to admit. It wasn’t easy for him to sleep alone in the bed they once shared. It only made him miss Gibbs more. Some nights it brought him to tears as he reached for the empty side where Gibbs should be, finding it empty and cold. Some days that’s how his heart felt: empty and cold.

During the day, he managed to keep himself together in front of the team. He still worked long hours, longer now that he was team leader. With his exhausting schedule, he still made time for Jeanne, but didn’t see her every night. She worked long hours, too. She never seemed to mind when he curled up and fell asleep on her sofa.

One night she sat beside him, running her fingers through his hair. “I have enough room for you in my bed. If that’s something you’re interested in.”

Tony slowly blinked his eyes open. “You won’t take advantage of me, will you?”

“I will use my best bedside manners. And if you ever want me to take advantage of you, I would be willing to oblige.”

He hadn’t slept with a woman since before he was with Gibbs. Smiling, he was certain he would remember how to please a woman in bed. Reaching for her hand, he got up and followed her into the bedroom.

He thought it wouldn’t be difficult. Jeanne was wonderful. She was beautiful, smart, funny and everything else he would want in a woman. But she wasn’t Gibbs. 

Slipping under the covers with her, both naked, only made him feel as if he was cheating on Gibbs. It was something he had to do though. The Director had made it clear that the assignment was above all else. He had to close the deal, so to speak.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Feeling that Gibbs needed time and space to get his head together, Tony never tried to reach him. Mike Franks had told him how he lived: no phone, no computer, no television and no mail delivery. The only way to reach them would be to call the cantina and hope they were there or ask to leave a message and hope it got to them. If he did catch them at the bar, he figured they’d be drunk.

Tony was unsure of what to say to Gibbs anyway, had he called. He didn’t want to lie to Gibbs and he felt overwhelmed by the guilt of sleeping with Jeanne. Lying about it would only make him feel worse. It was easier to simply not speak to Gibbs at all. Perhaps it was best if he forgot about Gibbs just as Gibbs had forgotten about him.

Three months later, Gibbs did return to DC. It wasn’t for Tony though. It was because Ziva was in trouble and she had called him for help. That she called Gibbs in Mexico for help, before coming to him, only made Tony feel like even more of a failure.

“She doesn’t trust me,” he told Abby one night when he had stopped by her lab.

“She didn’t want you to get in trouble for helping her. Gibbs can help her without getting in trouble for it.”

“She even called you before me.”

“She knew I would know how to get a hold of Gibbs.”

“And I wouldn’t?”

“Let me say that a different way. She knows that I have contacted Gibbs and have been speaking to him and that you haven’t. Why haven’t you?”

“I miss him so much, Abby, but it frightens me that he doesn’t remember us. I love him so much. It’s hard to talk to him, or even think about him, knowing that he doesn’t remember what we meant to each other.”

“His memories are coming back a little at a time. They’re just still a bit scrambled. Time is all he needs to sort things out.”

“I don’t know what to even say to him.”

Abby hugged him. “I know that deep inside, he still loves you. Things are going to work out. I just know it.”

“I spoke to the Director, by the way. She said she will never sell either of us. As long as she’s the Director, we’re not going anywhere.”

“I know.”

“You know? I thought you were worried about being sold?”

“Well, I was talking to Gibbs and he told me.”

“So he remembers that we’re slaves?”

“I guess.”

“Great. Now he has to decide if he wants to be in the relationship with a man who happens to be a slave.”

“It didn’t bother him before.”

“Actually, I think it did. At least a little bit. We joked around once about him buying me, but he probably doesn’t have enough money.”

“Maybe he will by the time you’re ready to retire. No offense, but you’ll probably be worth less when you’re close to retirement.”

“Or they could make me work until I drop. There’s no guaranteed retirement for a lifelong slave.”

“You just have to believe, Tony. Things are going to work out for you and Gibbs.”

Gibbs had changed. His hair was longer and he had grown out his mustache and beard. Tony didn’t think it looked bad at all. What he didn’t like was receiving a nasty glare one afternoon. He later found out that Ziva had mentioned Jeanne to Gibbs.

“I hate lying to Gibbs,” Tony explained to the Director.

“What lie? You are dating Jeanne. More or less. You told me yourself how much you liked her.”

“I do. I do, but if Gibbs wants to try to work things out, I don’t want him to think I’m seeing someone else. I want Gibbs.”

“You can’t tell him. It’s need to know and he does not need to know.”

“How can I keep this from him? How can you ask me to keep the truth from him? I love him. This is my life. Our life.”

Jenny watched Tony, studying his expression. “But it’s a life which Gibbs doesn’t even remember. Tony, we’re so close. You’ve put months into this assignment. We can’t throw it away now. If things are meant to be between you and Jethro, he’ll stick around. But I can’t have you spilling this to him and letting this whole case slip through our fingers. What if he doesn’t want you back? What if he’s two days away from going back to Mexico?”

Tony was stunned. Gibbs’ memories were coming back. Abby had told him so. If he remembered what they had, how could he not want to get back together? He had said he loved Tony before. If that was ever true, he had to come back and try to work things out. Except for this assignment being in their way and Gibbs not knowing it was an assignment. Now Gibbs thought that Tony had a girlfriend.

“We’re close, Tony. I can feel it. You have to keep going a little while longer. Once we have La Grenouille, you can let Jeanne down easy and go back to Gibbs.”

“If he still wants me back. He’ll be pissed when he finds out I’ve lied to him.”

“You do your job and let me worry about Gibbs. That’s an order.”

“Yes. Ma’am.”


	45. Colonel Mann In The Basement With An Eggroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony stops by Gibbs' basement for a chat and is surprised when Hollis Mann shows up with Chinese food.

Tony felt torn the day he walked into the bullpen and saw his things boxed up and sitting on his old desk. As he walked around the corner, he saw Gibbs sitting back at his desk, quietly going through a stack of reports. The mustache was still there, but his chin had been shaved.

“You could have led the team from your desk,” said Gibbs without looking up.

“Yeah, I could have,” answered Tony. His thoughts whirled. He’d moved to Gibbs’ desk out of a desperate attempt to cling to something that had been touched by Gibbs. It even smelled like Gibbs. Tony had found it comforting to see the bullpen from Gibbs’ perspective. It had helped a little. “This means you’re staying?”

Gibbs finally raised his eyes. “Yeah. Apparently the director put in for all my vacation time that I’d racked up over the years, instead of processing my retirement forms.”

“Sneaky. Devious. Did she learn that from you?”

With his eyes back on his papers, Gibbs only smiled.

Tony still felt uneasy around Gibbs. He often slipped away to talk to Jeanne on the phone or made up bogus reasons why he had to leave the office for an hour or two to meet her for lunch or dinner. There was no way Gibbs hadn’t noticed his behavior.

A few days after Gibbs was officially back as their team leader, he caught Tony hiding around the corner talking to Jeanne on the phone. What could he do? Tony coughed a couple times, then sputtered, “Sure, Doctor, whatever you think is best.”

“Doctor?”

“Yeah. I’ve been having some chronic breathing issues. The doc thinks it’s related to my bout with the plague.”

“Why not have Ducky take a look?”

“You know how busy Ducky is.”

“Sure. Just, take care of yourself. I can’t have a number two with health problems. Not if it’s going to affect your work.”

“I know. I understand.”

“Good. Then get back to work.”

Once he’d found out Gibbs was staying, Tony moved into his own place. He’d rented a small apartment, one bedroom, single bed. He was fine spending time over at Jeanne’s place and did not want her at his. What if he accidently left out a piece of mail that said ‘Tony DiNozzo’ instead of ‘Tony DiNardo’? He didn’t even want to think about it. 

It didn’t feel right to him to stay at Gibbs’ place since they obviously were no longer together. It had been months since the explosion. Although Gibbs was fully healed physically, Tony still questioned his memories. He didn’t act like he remembered they had even been together romantically. He wasn’t the same Gibbs that Tony had fallen in love with. Or, at least, he wasn’t acting like that Gibbs.

In hopes of clearing the air, Tony stopped by Gibbs’ house one night. With his hand on the doorknob, he smiled when it turned easily. Gibbs still didn’t lock his door. The place hadn’t changed much. There were fewer lights on. The television was off. Most notably, there was no enticing smell of food wafting from the kitchen. Tony had always made a point to cook something homemade for Gibbs. All the fast food wasn’t the healthiest thing a person could eat.

As quietly as he could, he descended the basement steps. Gibbs was back to working on his boat. Tony had worked on it a little while Gibbs was away, but felt that he needed Gibbs’ guidance. He’d stopped when he wasn’t sure what else to do.

“DiNozzo,” called Gibbs when Tony was only about halfway down the stairs. 

“Hi, Boss,” Tony offered. Holding up the bottle in his hands, he added, “I brought you a little welcome home gift.”

“Been home for weeks, DiNozzo.”

“I know. I wasn’t sure you were staying. Before.”

“Are you sure now?” Gibbs questioned.

“I think so. I thought we should talk.”

“About the case?”

“About us,” explained Tony. 

“Us?”

“You and me. You told me you had some memories of us together.”

Putting his tools aside, Gibbs walked over to Tony, standing face to face so close they were almost touching. His voice was deep and quiet as he gritted his teeth and seethed out the words. “You didn’t waste much time in getting a girlfriend after I left. I sure as hell remember telling you that if you were going to be with me, you couldn’t be with anyone else.”

“It’s not what you think. I thought you were never coming back. What was I supposed to do? Wait forever?”

Gibbs grabbed two glass jars, wiped them out, slammed them onto the counter and filled them from the bottle Tony had brought with him as a peace offering. 

Taking a drink from his glass, Gibbs paused, holding the glass to the light to appreciate the color of the amber liquid. “You never called. You never wrote. You never made any attempt to get me to come back. You never made any attempt to contact me at all.”

“Jethro, I. I don’t know what to say. I was so hurt when you didn’t remember me at all and didn’t remember our relationship. Then I had to run the team. I wasn’t ready for that, but I didn’t have a choice. I had to step up and run the team.”

“I didn’t have a choice either,” Gibbs steamed. “Do you think I wanted to be blown up? Do you think it was fun to be in a coma and to wake up not remembering the last fifteen years?”

“Of course not.”

“Abby kept in touch. So did Ducky and Jenny.”

“I thought you needed your space. I didn’t know what to say or what to do.”

“I needed someone to help me remember, someone to help me get my life back.”

“I’m really glad you’re okay and that your memories did come back.”

Gibbs poked Tony in the chest. “Yeah, I remembered a lot of things. And I wondered every damn day why I never heard from you. Then I found out. I came back and Ziva told me you had a girlfriend. You moved on without looking back, without a second thought. The relationship I remember meant more to me than that. You act as if it meant nothing to you.”

“How was I supposed to know you were coming back? You said you were retiring and leaving for good. You told me you were going to sell the house.”

“You could have come to Mexico to find me. You could have tried to help me remember.”

“How? How? I’m a slave, Gibbs. I am not free to do as I please. NCIS would have come after me. I don’t even want to think of what the punishment for running away from NCIS would be.”

“You ran, alright. You ran right out and found a girlfriend.”

“It wasn’t like that. We met. We hit it off and you weren’t here.”

“You threw what we had away. You never even considered that I would remember and come back for you. It’s nice to know that you had so much faith in me,” Gibbs said sarcastically.

“You didn’t come back for me. You came back for Ziva.”

“I owed her. I came to repay a debt. I came back to find you. And what did I find? You with a girlfriend. You, not waiting for me. You, not making a single attempt to contact me or to try to get me to come back. I came back for you, Tony.”

“We can work this out. I know we can.”

The sound of someone walking down the stairs drew both men’s attention. Colonel Mann was making her way down the steps carrying a paper bag and two beer bottles. 

“I didn’t know Agent DiNozzo would be here. If you had told me, I would have brought more food.”

“It’s okay. He was just leaving.”

Tony stared at her like he had never seen her before. Gone were the military fatigues. Instead she wore a soft beige skirt, a cream colored blouse with matching shoes and had let her hair hang loose. 

“Colonel Mann,” was all he could choke out.

“Nice to see you again, Agent DiNozzo,” she said as she set the food and beer down on Gibbs’ workbench. “Great work on the case today. We’ll have this wrapped up in no time.”

Tony smiled weakly. His heart felt like someone had plunged a knife into it, hilt deep. “Gibbs’ team has the best closure rate at NCIS.”

“See ya at the office tomorrow, DiNozzo,” said Gibbs as he began rummaging through the containers of Chinese food and pulling out an eggroll.

“Sure, Boss. Good night Colonel Mann. Nice to see you again.”

“Nice to see you, too. Good night.”

After she heard the front door close, she turned to Gibbs. “Does your team stop by often?”

“There’s no lock on the front door. A lot of people stop by.”

“Well, I hope they have the good sense not to come upstairs. In case you’re entertaining.”

Gibbs chuckled softly. “I don’t entertain much these days.” 

“I wanted to run something by you. I’m coming up on my twenty-fifth year.”

“Then you’re due for a promotion,” said Gibbs as he dug into a box with a pair of chopsticks.

“I’m thinking about retiring.”

Gibbs nearly choked on the food in his mouth. Taking a moment, he paused, then chewed and swallowed. “Retirement? You thinking about working somewhere else?”

“No,” she said as she walked over to him and began rubbing his shoulders. “I’ve dedicated most of my life to serving our country. Now it’s time for me to dedicate some time to my life. I want a nice house and a man to settle down with.”

“Have anyone in mind?”

“Jethro!” she said as she slapped his back softly. Returning back to her seat, she picked up her food and faced him. “I like you, Jethro. I thought you sort of liked me.”

“I’m not ready to retire. I just got back to work.”

Colonel Mann chewed her on her sweet and sour chicken thoughtfully. “You’ve said yourself you don’t feel that you’re one hundred percent. Maybe it’s time you gave some serious thought about retiring.”

“Tried it. Didn’t like it. Oh, I suppose I didn’t mind it much until my memories started coming back and I was able to sort some things out. Then it felt like I was not where I should be. I’m good at what I do, Hollis. Very good. DiNozzo was right when he said our team has the highest case closure rate.”

“You’re going to retire one day. Someone else is going to step in and run the team.”

“Yeah, but not today. I still have work to do and bad guys to put away.”

“I admire your dedication. Maybe I can retire now and we can find a place. I’ll spend some time fixing it up just right and maybe do some traveling. Perhaps in another year or two you will be ready to retire.”

Motioning around with his chopsticks, Gibbs said, “This is my house. I don’t want another one.”

Colonel Mann looked around at the walls. “You have a lot of memories here. A new start could be a good thing for you.”

“This is my home.”

“A couple months ago you were ready to put it on the market. McGee told me.”

“It was more than three months ago. I was just out of the hospital and couldn’t remember the last fifteen years. Once the memories came back, I knew I had to return to my home, my job.”

“Maybe we can live here and get a little place, like a condo on a beach. We could split our time.”

Gibbs shook his head. “I’m not living in any damn condo, even part time.”

“You can be so infuriating. We still have time though. I have to make my final decision. If I retire, I’ll need to spend some time training my replacement. I’m willing to wait for you, Jethro, if you’re willing to try. You know we’re a good match.”

They both turned their heads when Tony ran down the stairs. “Just got a call, Boss. Sailor found dead in a parking lot. Shot in the head.”

“I have to go,” said Gibbs. “Thanks for bringing dinner.”

Tony crossed his fingers, silently cheering inwardly when Gibbs hit the stairs without kissing Hollis goodbye.

“I’ll drive. You’ve been drinking.”

“You had a drink, too.”

“Not as much as you. I didn’t have beer.”

“Fine,” conceded Gibbs as he got into the passenger side of Tony’s car.

Tony started the ignition, then turned it off.

“Is there a case?” asked Gibbs.

“Yes, but I think we need to clear the air.”

Leaning across the car, Tony kissed Gibbs. After a few moments, he pushed back and gazed into Gibbs’ eyes. Placing his hand on Gibbs’ knee, he leaned over and kissed him again. This time the kiss was deeper, slipping his tongue into Gibbs’ mouth.

When Tony pushed back and straightened himself in the driver’s seat, Gibbs asked, “What the hell was that for?”

“I wanted to know if there was still a spark between us.”

“And?”

“How can you ask that? Didn’t you feel anything? I want to be with you, Jethro. We belong together. Can’t you see that? Can’t you feel that?”

“Hollis said she is ready to retire. She wants me to share in that part of her life.”

“You just came back to NCIS. Are you ready to leave again? Permanently?”

“I don’t know.”

“Look at me. Look at me and tell me how you feel about us. I need to know.”

“Know what?”

“You said you remembered our relationship. I need to know if you want to be together again.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. If you remember, yes. We were good together, Gibbs. You told me that you loved me. Do you remember that?”

“Maybe.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t try harder. I was so depressed when you came out of the coma and didn’t remember me. You didn’t remember any of us. I didn’t think you would ever remember that we were together. Then I had all the responsibilities of running the team thrown at me. It was hard enough to step up and lead the team and even harder because you weren’t there to lead me.”

“I couldn’t be there for you, I know. But it wasn’t my fault.”

“No, it wasn’t. I’m not blaming you at all. I just want you to understand that things were rough for me, too. You didn’t remember us, but I did. I had to push on knowing that the love of my life was gone, didn’t even know my name. I had to continue. I couldn’t run to Mexico for a Tequila safari with Mike Franks.”

“Tequila safari? Mike helped me. He gave me time and space to clear my head and get my memories straight. He helped fill in some of the blanks for me, along with Jenny, Ducky and Abby. They all called.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t call. I just didn’t know what to say. You didn’t remember me and it was too painful to call and hear you say that.”

“I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know. The important thing is that I do want to be with you, Jethro. I know we can make this work. Now you need to decide if you want to be with me.”

“What about Jeanne? What about Hollis?” Gibbs thought briefly about Hollis Mann. Why were they even together? She wasn’t a redhead. They did get along most of the time. Was he with her only because Tony was with Jeanne?

“Jeanne’s great. Truly she is. But she is not the person I want to spend my life with. That would be you. If you’re willing, we need to let them down easy. Someone told me once that people date, sleep together and breakup all the time. All you can do is let them down easy and move on.”

“And you’re ready to move on from Jeanne?”

“If I had my choice I would pick you over her every time. I don’t think I could make a lifelong commitment to her whether you were here or not.” 

It was true, he thought. He wasn’t lying and he wasn’t outing the assignment to Gibbs either. He smiled at what he had achieved.

“I have some things to think about,” said Gibbs.

“But there is a possibility?”

Gibbs waved his hand indicating they should get going. “Don’t we have a crime scene to get to?”

As he started the car, Tony leaned over and dropped another quick kiss to Gibbs’ lips. “Remember that and think happy thoughts.”

Hollis watched the pair’s encounter through the living room window, then sighed and picked up the last eggroll. She’d heard about Gibbs’ penchant for redheads and had met one of his ex-wives on a case, but she had no idea about this side of Gibbs and Tony.


	46. Letting Go And Getting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and Jeanne both find out that Tony was working undercover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series

Gibbs woke up pissed off. He had let Hollis Mann down as easily as he could. “I don’t want to hold you back,” he’d said. “You’re preparing to move on to a new stage of your life. I’m not ready for that. I plan on working for NCIS for years to come. My job _is_ my life.”

Mann had nodded and gracefully bowed out of his life. Tony was still seeing Jeanne.

“It’s not that easy,” Tony had tried to explain. “I stopped sleeping with her. That should count for something. I just want to let her down easy. I don’t want to hurt her. This isn’t her fault.”

“Is it mine?” asked Gibbs.

“No, of course not.”

“If you want to be with me, you need to let her go.”

“I know. I will. Just give me a few days to figure out how to do it without hurting her too much.” Tony was stalling. He couldn’t break it off with Jeanne until the Director pulled him off of the assignment and he couldn’t tell Gibbs anything about the assignment until it was over.

“Just do it. It’s going to hurt either way, but the longer you drag it out, the harder it’s going to be for both of you. Unless you’d rather stay with her. Just say the word if you’ve changed your mind.”

“No. Believe me, I want to be with you. I want to make things right between us again. I wish I’d never asked her out. But I did and now I need to let her down easy. She’s a really wonderful person.”

“Then marry the bitch,” Gibbs had snapped.

Each day that went by that Tony didn’t break things off with Jeanne only made Gibbs more irritable. It was a simple thing to Gibbs. It only took one short conversation with Hollis. She had taken the news better than he’d thought she would. It only made it more difficult for him to understand why Tony was dragging out his relationship with Jeanne. Did he have doubts about his relationship with Gibbs? Did Jeanne even know he was a slave? Gibbs began digging into Jeanne’s life. Maybe he would have to go talk to her himself and explain how things were between him and Tony.

That morning, he was called up to MTAC by the Director, along with Ziva and Tim.

“McGee, I need you to trace this cell phone number,” ordered the Director.

Tim first did an ID trace. “It’s registered to Anthony DiNardo,” he divulged.

“I already know _who_ it belongs to. I need to know _where_ he is.”

Gibbs frowned. “Do you have DiNozzo working undercover?”

“Yes. He’s been on assignment for months.”

Gibbs was fuming. “Is Jeanne Benoit part of this assignment?”

“She is the arms dealer La Grenouille’s daughter. I sent Tony in to get close to see if he could meet her father. This morning he sent me a message on his undercover phone.”

“What message?” demanded Gibbs.

“He was only to call me from that number if he thought his cover was blown. He let it ring and hung up. Twice. That was the signal he was to send if he thought that his cover had been blown.”

“His cover’s been blown? He’s in danger?”

“Calm down, Agent Gibbs. That’s why I brought the rest of your team up here, to help locate him and assess the situation.”

“How deep is his cover?”

“Deep enough.”

“Not if his cover has been blown.”

“I’ve traced the cell,” said McGee. “Bringing up traffic cameras. There, I think that’s Tony’s Mustang.”

With a few more keystrokes, McGee punched in the license plate number only to get a file back leading to DiNozzo’s alias. “Anothony DiNardo’s car.”

“Told you,” said the Director. “His cover is deep. His cell number, his car and his apartment are all registered under the name Anthony DiNardo.”

“I won’t have a part time senior field agent,” spewed Gibbs. “Pull him out of this assignment. His work has been suffering since I’ve been back and now I know why.”

When he’d mentioned it to Jenny before, she suggested that perhaps Tony was sulking at being demoted from team leader back to senior field agent. All along she’d known the truth: that he was burning the candle at both ends working a full case load and a secret undercover op. Did he even have feelings for Jeanne at all? Or was he only holding onto the relationship because of the op? He must have sensed the mission was coming to an end. The relationship would be over the moment the op was.

“He was the most qualified for the assignment,” said Jenny.

“He’s my agent and I need him full time on my team.”

“He’s _my_ agent and I sent him on an undercover op that I was running.” The Director glared at Gibbs with her arms folded across her chest.

The pair were still staring at each other when an explosion on the screen lit up the room. Everyone gasped.

“Oh my God! McGee, what intersection is that?” asked Jenny.

~*~*~*~*~ 

It was the first time any of them had ever remembered the Director coming out to a crime scene. They’d packed up quickly, making it to the scene in record time. Several police officers and fire fighters were already on the scene. The flames were out, but the car was still smoldering when they arrived.

The team worked slowly, methodically. The Director gave the burned our car and charred corpse a good look over, then began questioning witnesses. McGee pulled out both of Tony’s burned cell phones along with his ID and badge from the car. A charred gun was in a holster beside the body. More searching revealed a gun safe bolted down in the trunk.

“Boss? We may need someone to pick this,” noted Tim.

“I’ll do it,” Ziva offered. It took her a few minutes, but she managed to open it and find Tony’s gun untouched by the flames. “This appears to be his service revolver.”

“Then whose gun was on the body?” wondered Tim.

“His backup?” offered Ziva.

“Why would he carry his backup and leave his service revolver in the trunk?” asked McGee.

“That makes no sense,” Ziva said. “If they found his service revolver, it would be traced back to an NCIS agent. It would make more sense for him to carry a backup because he was undercover.”

“What college professor carries a gun?” Tim questioned.

“One with unruly students?” suggested Ziva. “Or perhaps one who is on an undercover mission and is meeting with an arms dealer.”

“Observations, Duck?” asked Gibbs.

“Preliminary of course, but the deceased appears to be of similar stature to Tony. It is his car. If it’s any consolation, he would have died instantly in the explosion. The shock wave would have killed him before the fire. He wouldn’t have known what hit him. The burning and charring was postmortem. I’m certain of that.”

“Thanks, Ducky.”

“Is there any chance that this isn’t DiNozzo?” asked Ducky.

Gibbs looked to the Director.

Jenny looked back at the burned out car. “Not that I can think of. He was not to pre-program my number into his alias’ cell phone. He would have had to punch the number in from memory. McGee found that phone in the car. I can’t think of anyone else who would have tried to call me from that phone.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Ducky and Jimmy immediately went to work on identifying the body from Tony’s car, giving this case top priority and pushing their other cases back. It was later in the afternoon that Ducky pulled out the lungs and noted they were in near perfect health.

“Minimal scarring,” Jimmy repeated for the report.

“That can’t be right,” muttered Ducky as he double checked the lungs. “These cannot be Tony’s lungs. His lungs were permanently damaged when he contracted Y Pestis.”

Jimmy smiled slowly. “This isn’t Tony?”

“It can’t be, not with these lungs. You keep working. I must alert Gibbs,” said Ducky as he headed for the door.

It was a strange sight in the bullpen to see Ducky show up wearing his gloves and gown that were normally reserved for autopsy.

“The body I am currently performing an autopsy on is not Tony’s,” he said confidently.

“Are you sure?” asked Gibbs.

“Positive. The body in autopsy has never suffered from the plague.”

“Then where is DiNozzo?”

The team scrambled into motion, all making phone calls in an attempt to find any sightings of Tony. As soon as Gibbs called the Director, she came downstairs to hear it for herself from Ducky. That was when Trent Kort showed up demanding to see the Director in private.

“You are jeopardizing a classified CIA mission,” Kort told them. “My mission.”

While Kort was still there, Tony stepped out of the elevator. “My car was blown up today. Did you have something to do with that?”

Kort glared at Tony, then back to Gibbs and the Director. “Stay away from my op.”

For the next few hours, Tony and Gibbs were in the Director’s office with Jenny going over the mission. 

“I met him, La Grenouille. He prefers Rene, by the way. He knew exactly who I was, but he played things cool,” Tony began.

The Director shook her head. “Kort must have told him. He said he’s handling La Grenouille on a CIA mission. Considering his visit today telling us to stay away from his op, I wouldn’t doubt it one bit if he had told La Grenouille you were a NCIS agent working undercover. It could also be that La Grenouille had you followed and checked out since you were dating his daughter. One photo of you and learning your real name from Kort would be all it took to expose your true identity.”

“Probably.”

“Who was in your car when it blew up?” asked the Director.

“One of Rene’s men. His name was Henri. He was French. I was in the limousine with Rene and Jeanne. He had Henri follow us in my car. But he knew. He demanded both of my cell phones and tossed them into my car. I guess he wanted to make sure I wasn’t trying to send out any messages.”

“But you’d already sent yours.”

“Yeah. I had a bad feeling when he showed up this morning. I wanted you to know he was there. I thought my cover may have been blown. Just a feeling I had. We had left the hospital once, but had to go back. Jeanne had forgotten to sign a death certificate. I told them I had to get my car before it was towed. That’s when he stepped over and had Henri take the wheel. La Grenouille thought he was the target of the explosion. Jeanne thought she was the target. I thought I was the target. After all, it was my car. It certainly did blow away our breakfast plans.”

“Where are they now? Jeanne and her father?” Jenny pressed.

“After the explosion, we returned to the hospital. At first we wanted to be sure we were all okay. When we got there, I pulled Jeanne aside and told her everything. Since her father already knew that I was a federal agent, it was only a matter of time before he told her. I wanted her to hear it from me. She said she needed some time alone.”

“And La Grenouille?”

“I don’t know. Jeanne left in her car. He took off in his limo and I grabbed a cab and came here.”

“Write it up,” said Gibbs as he left the room.

~*~*~*~*~ 

With Jeanne finally out of the picture, Tony found himself spending more time with Gibbs, stopping by often to visit Gibbs in his basement. He still felt badly about Jeanne and tried to call her to explain and apologize, but she never answered his calls.

He was sorry for hurting Gibbs, too. “I am sorry, but I couldn’t tell you. I was under orders.”

Gibbs nodded. He knew about orders.

“I never wanted to be with her.”

“You slept with her.”

“The Director ordered me to. Jeanne was pressing the issue and Jenny thought it would lead me to La Grenouille. It wouldn’t have happened if you were here.”

“Are you sure?”

“You don’t think Jenny would send me on a mission like that if you were here, do you?”

Gibbs stopped his woodworking and looked up at Tony. “Sure she would. I’ve never seen her so determined to catch a target.”

“You don’t think she would respect our relationship?”

“Hell no. When we were agents working together, she didn’t think there was anything wrong with sleeping with a target, if it led to information or closing a case. She would have pushed you into it whether I was here or not.”

Tony and Gibbs stepped back into their relationship. They first started with designated date nights. Tony held onto his apartment. 

“We’re starting over,” he said to Gibbs. “It’s time I saw just how romantic you can be.”

Gibbs couldn’t help but laugh. He wasn’t particularly romantic, but it was something he had tried before when wooing his wives. He knew he could try it again with Tony.

One evening, Gibbs took Tony out to a nice restaurant. Both men were dressed in nice suits. 

“What’s the special occasion?” Tony asked.

Gibbs leaned over and whispered in his ear. “I want you, tonight.”

Tony smiled. His cock immediately took notice and remained hard as they ate. The two had barely made it into the door of Gibbs’ house when they began undressing.

“We should hang the suits up,” Tony said between kisses. “They’ll wrinkle.”

Gibbs tossed his clothing across the room. “That’s what dry cleaners are for,” he insisted as he directed Tony over to the couch.

With Gibbs lying on top, the pair kissed and fondled each other for several minutes before Tony pushed his hands against Gibbs’ chest.

“We should go upstairs,” he said breathlessly. “I’m not going to last long.”

“Me either,” disclosed Gibbs as he stood up and held out his hand.

“And you know how people like to walk into your house unannounced.”

After leading the way upstairs, Tony got into the bed. It was the first time in months he’d been in Gibbs’ bed. This time it felt right, with Gibbs beside him.

Gibbs leaned in to lick and nip at Tony’s nipples. “Ever think about shaving your chest?”

“I will if you will.”

Using one hand, Gibbs rubbed Tony’s chest, then moved up to kiss Tony’s mouth. “Not going to last tonight.”

“I’ve missed you so much.”

Reaching across Tony, Gibbs grabbed the lube from the night stand and applied a liberal amount to his fingers and Tony’s hole. A moment later, he pressed two fingers in, twisting them and driving them in and out.

Beneath him, Tony closed his eyes and moaned. “Want you so much.”

This time Gibbs didn’t hold back. After lining his cock up with Tony’s hole, he pressed in fully. Pausing for a moment, he watched for a reaction from Tony. “Good?”

“Oh, yes.”

Gibbs began thrusting and went back to teasing Tony’s nipples, nipping and licking at one, as he rubbed the other. Shifting a while later, he nibbled at Tony’s ear and licked his neck. Pressing his lips against Tony’s skin where his neck melted into his shoulder, Gibbs began sucking hard enough to leave a mark as he thrusted in deeper and faster.

Tony reached up to stroke his own cock as Gibbs gave him some room and leaned up far enough to watch. The moment he saw the moist pre-cum glistening at the tip of Tony’s penis, he came. After a couple more thrusts, he was finished and rolled over to his side of the bed, breathing heavily.

Keeping his eyes open, he watched as Tony stroked himself to orgasm. Sidling close, he planted a simple kiss against Tony’s cheek. “Yeah, I remember you.”

Tony smiled and rolled closer, laying his head against Gibbs’ shoulder.

Early the next morning, Tony rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom to pee.

“Brush your teeth,” yelled Gibbs.

Tony did more than that. He stepped into the shower. Within three minutes, Gibbs slid into the shower behind him, wrapping his arms around Tony’s body.

“I thought I’d clean up so you can get me dirty all over again,” said Tony. 

“I can’t wait,” said Gibbs, as he rubbed up against Tony’s back.

Tony was glad he was still lubed up as Gibbs pressed him against the wall and took him again. With his arms wrapped around Tony from behind, Gibbs still managed to feel his way across Tony’s chest as he left a trail of damp kisses across his shoulder blades.

A couple minutes later, Gibbs reached around to pump Tony’s cock, smiling when he felt warm fluid squirting over his skin as Tony came. Holding Tony up, Gibbs sped up until his orgasm took hold of his body.

Grabbing a washcloth, he quickly cleaned them both up before turning off the water and reaching for a towel.

As Gibbs dried him off, Tony turned to face him, wrapping his arms around his neck. “I’d really like to go back to bed and just lay beside you for a while.”

“I could use a little more rest,” divulged Gibbs as he kissed Tony’s nose, then threw the towel over his head.

Little did they know they were being watched. Across the street a camera snapped, capturing photos of the pair together, smiling, laughing and loving each other.


	47. A Change In Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hears some interesting news, but fails on an assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series

It was months later that they found out that Jeanne hadn’t been ready to let Tony go. She had hired a detective and quickly learned of his relationship with Gibbs. She fumed when she saw the photos presented to her.

“He played me. He totally played me,” she said as she vowed revenge.

One day Tobias Fornell marched into NCIS headquarters with a troop of FBI agents announcing a shut down while they investigated the murder of Rene Benoit, AKA La Grenouille.

“He’s dead?” the Director had asked.

“Murdered,” revealed Fornell. “The evidence appears to point to someone in this building.”

Assistant Director Leon Vance had been brought out from California to relieve Jenny of her duties during the investigation. Everyone in the building was questioned starting with Gibbs. Because of his connection with the assignment, Tony felt guilty about everyone else being interrogated. 

After two weeks of grueling investigations and questioning, it was found that Jeanne was behind the accusation. It was the Director who insisted on speaking with her and managed to break her story, exposing her lies.

One night Fornell phoned Gibbs. “You know I had to investigate your team completely and deeply, right?”

“Yeah, Tobias, I know you were only doing your job.”

“I found something out about one of them.”

“Really? Anything interesting?”

“I’m betting you already knew this. DiNozzo is a slave.”

“Yeah, I knew. What’s it to you? It’s not even in his service record, is it?”

“I told you, I had to dig into everyone’s background. It’s not difficult to find if you’re looking. Why keep it a secret?”

“I don’t want him abused. He’s had problems in the past and has been treated badly. He’s a good agent. He’s the best young agent I’ve ever worked with. I don’t think he can take much more abuse and I will do anything it takes to protect him.”

“Heard and understood, Jethro. It’s probably better that people didn’t know while he was in our custody.”

“If anything happened to him while he was in your custody, I will hold you personally responsible.”

“Calm down, Jethro. I knew he was your boy. I kept him safe and secluded. If anything had happened, don’t you think he would have told you?”

“I don’t know. It can’t be easy for him to talk about things like that.”

After hanging up the phone, Gibbs watched Tony walking down the stairs after a shower.

“What?” Tony asked as he fluffed his hair.

“Nothing. Come over here. Let’s watch a movie.”

Gibbs rarely wanted to watch television, so Tony jumped at the chance to cuddle up with him on the sofa. Gibbs flipped through the stations and found that _The Shawshank Redemption_ was playing. A few hours, and a few beers later, the pair held hands as they headed upstairs.

The next day Director Shepard came down to Gibbs’ desk and stood in front of him. He could tell she was troubled. 

“What?” he asked.

Keeping her voice soft, she said, “William Decker was found dead. They said it was a heart attack.”

Gibbs looked to the side, rubbing his chin as he remembered Decker. “Good agent.”

“He was. I’m flying to LA to attend his funeral. I will be taking Ziva and Tony as my protection detail.”

“Is there something more going on? There are a lot of agents available for protection detail. Why take two of mine?”

“I’m not totally convinced his was a natural death,” she whispered. “Maybe it was and maybe it wasn’t. If there was foul play involved, I’d feel better having Ziva and Tony nearby to watch my back.”

“Fine,” said Gibbs with a wave of his hand. “Tim and I can handle our current case load until they return. It’s only going to be a couple of days, right?”

SecNav had offered his personal jet to fly the Director to LA. Tony kept an eye on the Director throughout the flight, but she made it clear that she preferred to be left alone with her thoughts. As she sat by herself, she stared out the window while Tony sat beside Ziva.

After they landed in California, Tony rented a car and took the wheel as they drove to their hotel. The trio ate a quiet dinner together in the hotel restaurant.

“Did you know Decker well?” Tony asked.

The Director looked thoughtfully for a moment as she picked through her salad. “We worked a few ops together in Europe.”

“With Gibbs?”

“Yes, Gibbs was on the team. I was the Junior Agent. We did a lot of undercover work. Gibbs and I often posed as a married couple. Decker coordinated our identities and paperwork.”

“I wonder why Gibbs didn’t fly out for the funeral.”

“He said he needed to stay in DC and work his cases. He was none too pleased that I brought you and Ziva.”

Tony nodded and returned to his meal.

In the morning, Tony went down to the hotel restaurant alone for breakfast. When he was finished and going back to his room, he saw two familiar faces in the hotel lobby. The recognition stopped him in his tracks, unable to believe his eyes.”

“Tony!” called the man as he smiled and waved.

Tony smiled back as he crossed the lobby to meet the couple. He shook the hand that was offered to him. “Adam, it’s so nice to see you again. You, too, Lori. I can see by the wedding bands that congratulations is in order.”

“Yes, thank you. We got married about three years ago and have a son at home,” divulged Adam. “He’s fifteen months.”

Lori patted her belly. “And his baby sister is due in another five months.”

“Well, congratulations on your marriage, your son and your daughter. I’m very happy for you guys.”

“Congratulations to you, too, Tony. I was elated when I noticed.”

“My job at NCIS?”

“Actually, I meant the change in your status. That doesn’t happen to many slaves, so count yourself among the few very fortunate ones. Although, I’m sure you deserved it. And for the job, too, of course. I always thought you were capable of great things as long as you didn’t give up. I’m really proud of you.”

“Change in my status? I’m still single,” said Tony.

Adam tilted his head slightly. “The change in your slave status, from a lifelong slave to a F25.”

“F25? What is that?”

“I’m sure I read it right. I checked your file when I received the notification. F25 means you will be a freeman once you put in twenty-five years at your job.”

“There must be some mistake. They’ve never said anything to me.”

“I can double check when I get back to DC. But I checked into it because it’s so rare. I tried calling but they said you were out of the office when I called and I got busy with other things.”

“I asked about you the last time I was at the Auction House. They said you went into politics.”

“Yes. I’m a Senator’s Aide, but I hope to become a Senator one day.”

“Great. That’s wonderful. It’s been terrific seeing you guys, but I have to get going. I am escorting our Director to a funeral today.”

Adam reached out and shook Tony’s hand again. “If you’re around for a couple of days, look us up. Maybe we can have dinner together. Lori and I are here on vacation.”

Lori took hold of Adam’s arm. “My parents offered to watch Max, our baby, while we have a vacation before Beth is born.”

“That was so nice of them. Enjoy your time in California,” offered Tony as he nodded and turned toward the elevator.

He, Ziva and the Director each had their own rooms, but were on the same floor of the hotel. Passing by the door to his room, he took a detour and wound up in front of the Director’s door. He knocked.

A few moments later, she approached the door and asked, “Who is it?”

“It’s Tony. I need to talk to you.”

He heard her moving the bolt aside and flipping the lock open. “Come on in. What’s on your mind?”

“I just ran into a man downstairs. I knew him from my first stay at the Slave Training Center. He was a graduate student and was working on a study of the slaves he encountered.”

“What is he doing here?” asked the Director as she moved in front of the mirror and put on a pair of earrings.

“He’s here on vacation with his wife, second honeymoon. He set up a program. It tells him when any slave in his study is returned to the Training Center. He tracks different things, like their education and vocations. He tracks how many times they are returned to the Training Center and sold again. We watches trends and has interviewed some of us as we came back through the Center and Auction House.”

“And he recognized you?”

“Yes.”

“He didn’t say anything upsetting to you, did he?”

“No, Ma’am. Not upsetting. I’ll go with confusing. He congratulated me on my change in status. I didn’t know what he meant so he explained that his program had alerted him when my slave status was changed from lifelong to F25. I’m guessing that you know what the F25 status is.”

“Yes, of course. Abby is a F25. In trade for her education in Forensic Sciences, she has agreed to work for NCIS for twenty-five years. After that, she is released from her contract and can remain working or retire as a free person.”

“Has my status been changed?”

The Director walked over to the small table by the window. “Tony, have a seat.”

Tony kept his eyes on Jenny has he sat at the table. “Is it true?”

“I became Director shortly after Ari Haswari took you and Tim hostage.”

“I remember. It was a few weeks after we were released and back to work when Gibbs was trying to track him down.”

“Ari had removed your tracking chip.”

The memory immediately caused a phantom pain in Tony’s shoulder. Wincing slightly, he reached to rub the spot. “I remember.”

“Gibbs spoke to Director Morrow and asked that it not be reinserted.”

“I’m not chipped? I always assumed they put one back in when I was unconscious, during my hospital stay.”

“Gibbs said it made you a liability for undercover work. Morrow bought it and you were never given a new chip. Gibbs vouched for you, saying that you loved working for NCIS and would never attempt to get away. He said if you ever tried, he would hunt you down himself.”

Tony smiled. That certainly sounded like something Gibbs would say.

“When I took over the Director position, Gibbs asked that I not make it known that you were a slave at all. He said that you had been abused in past jobs and thought things were better for you at NCIS since so few people were aware that you were a slave at all. Then he asked if I would change your status to F25. That way, you would eventually be free. It makes sense. If you remain a slave, NCIS would have to pay to make sure you were cared for after retirement. That can get expensive.”

“Why didn’t he tell me? No one ever told me. It would have been a nice thing to know.”

“I don’t know. He asked me not to tell you, saying that he would tell you when he was ready.”

“He never did.”

“He may have forgotten. He probably still has some memory loss from the concussion he suffered in the explosion.”

“He eventually remembered our relationship. I know he knows that I’m a slave.”

Rising to her feet, Jenny headed for the door. “Don’t overthink it, Tony. You’re a great agent and you deserve this. If you want to tell people you’re F25 and traded your education for service, that’s up to you.”

Tony nodded as he left the room. “Thank you, Jenny. I wish I’d known earlier. I absolutely appreciate it.”

“Bye, Tony. Get ready for the funeral and I will meet you and Ziva in the lobby.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

Walking slowly back to his room, Tony debated whether or not he should mention this news to Gibbs. Was it possible that Gibbs had forgotten? Or did he simply decide to keep the information from Tony? If so, to what end?

“At least he doesn’t have to worry about trying to save up enough money to buy me,” Tony mumbled. “I wonder if Abby knows?”

Back in his room, he tried calling Gibbs, but got his voicemail. “Jethro, I wanted to talk to you about something. I guess it can wait until I get back home. I’ll talk to you later.”

A few hours later, Tony and Ziva accompanied the Director as she attended the funeral. All three dressed in black out of respect. Tony noticed the young blonde who was pointed out as Decker’s widow.

“I thought Decker was older,” Tony said. “I figured he was at least as old as Gibbs.”

“Did you not see the pictures? He had to have been around Gibbs’ age.”

“The widow looks to be in her twenties.”

Ziva laughed. “It is, what do you call it, a cliché? Older man, younger woman. It does not mean they did not love each other.”

Keeping an eye on the Director, Tony noticed that she seemed to have taken notice of a man wearing a black leather jacket. That struck Tony as odd, as it was a warm day. He watched as her line of sight followed the man to an SUV driven by a blonde woman.

“Someone you know?” he asked as Jenny approached them.

“No. You two may have the rest of the trip off. I have an old friend to visit and there is no reason for you to tag along. I will call you if I need you.” When she finished speaking she held her hand out to Tony.

“And you would like to take the rental. Of course,” Tony acknowledged as he handed over the key. “We’ll grab a cab back to the hotel.”

After the director had driven away, Ziva noted, “There is something bothering her.” 

“An agent she knew and worked with just died. Of course there is something bothering her. But she has released us from duty and daylight is wasting away.”

“I am not comfortable leaving her on her own.”

“It was an order, Ziva. We can’t go against the Director’s orders.”

“You saw something, too. Did you not? I can see it in your eyes.”

“I saw her noticing the man who got into the black SUV. There was something about his presence that caused her to take notice.”

“She is suspicious of him. I think that she suspects that Decker was murdered.”

Tony snorted. “And she thinks Mr. Black SUV killed him?”

“Perhaps.”

“Then why would she go off on her own? If she was doing any investigating, why not ask for our help?”

“Exactly. Something smells fishy, yes?”

“Maybe. But she still ordered us to take the rest of the trip off.”

Once they returned to the hotel, Ziva donned a bikini and took a book to the pool to read. Tony went to his room to do some thinking, then changed his mind. As long as he was in California, he should get out and enjoy it. Down in the lobby, he spoke to the concierge about renting a car and was delighted to find out that a red Mustang convertible was available.

“That will be perfect!” he said. “Give me a few minutes to find my partner and we’ll pick up the car out front.”

“I will have the valet bring it around.”

“Thank you.”

Out at the pool, Tony eyed a few of the better looking men and women until he found Ziva reading her book.

“Come on, Ziva. It’s a beautiful day and I just rented an amazing car, red Mustang convertible. Let’s go for a drive and enjoy the day. The Director gave us the time off, why waste it?”

“She said she would call if she needed us.”

“Exactly.”

“We should stay close in case she needs us.”

“How about if I call the Director and ask her if she’s going to need us today?”

“Okay.”

Tony quickly dialed the Director on his cell phone. “Hi Jenny. I was going to rent a car and show Ziva some of the sites.”

“That will be fine.”

“Ziva was concerned that you might want us to stick close in case you needed us.”

“I’m fine, Tony. Go out and enjoy yourself. If I need you, I will call. Right now, I don’t need you and you are free to go out and take Ziva with you.”

“Thank you, Director.” After ending the call, Tony smiled and turned to Ziva. “She said I should go enjoy the sites and that I should take you along.”

“Okay, but no movie references.”

“We’re in California. Hollywood is right over there.”

“One movie reference and I am driving.”

“I couldn’t do that to the people of California.”

“Do what to them?”

“Turn you loose on their roadways.”

Late in the afternoon, they drove by a pier. 

“Stop!” Ziva yelled.

Tony immediately stopped the car. “What?”

“That right there. It is the Director’s rental.”

“So? She’s probably in one of these hotels meeting with her friend, just like she told us.” 

Putting the car back into drive, Tony continued down the road. A few yards further, he saw a couple Police cars with their lights on. Pulling over, he parked the car. Ziva followed after him as he approached an officer and flashed his badge.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

The officer nodded to the sand below. “Got a call on a body.”

Tony looked over the edge. “Did she jump?”

“That’s the theory right now. Jumped, fell or was pushed, we’ll figure it out.”

“Thank you, Officer.”

Ziva walked close to Tony as they returned to their car. “That looked like Sasha, Decker’s widow.”

“Yes, it did.”

“If Decker was murdered, there is a good chance that she was murdered as well.”

“Very possible.”

“We need to check in with the Director.”

“She gave us the day off.”

“She could be in danger. Her car is right there. What if it was Sasha she was visiting?”

“I highly doubt that she killed the Deckers. For one thing, she was in DC when William died.”

“Why do you not want to get involved?”

“She doesn’t want us involved.”

“One call. We need to make sure she knows about Sasha.”

“And make sure she is not in trouble?”

“Yes, that too.”

The Director sounded pissed off when she answered her phone. “This had better be important.”

“Where are you, Director?” Ziva asked.

“I am fine and I don’t like your tone, Officer David.”

“We are next to your car and it is only a few feet from a dead body. It looks like Sasha Decker.”

“I’m sure there are dozens of other cars in the area. This is a simple coincidence. I assure you I am fine. I will call you when I am finished here and will let you know when we are going to fly home. Until then, you and Tony should enjoy your time off. I am certain I could find something for you to do at the local NCIS office if you really want to work while you’re here.”

Ziva had the phone on speaker so Tony could hear.

“That’s okay, Director. We’ll finish our site seeing and will see you back at the hotel,” he said.

After the call ended, Ziva looked at Tony. “She is with a man. Did you not hear his voice in the background?”

“I guess the friend she’s meeting with is a man.”

“She is hiding something. I can hear it in her voice,” Ziva insisted.

“She’s hooking up. She doesn’t want us around getting in the way of a romantic rendezvous.” 

“Do you truly believe that?”

“She’s probably in one of these hotels, sipping on wine and getting laid. She’s fine. She said so herself.”

“I do not believe it,” said Ziva as she put her sunglasses back on and settled into the passenger seat.

“Yeah? What do you want to do? Shall we break down every door in every hotel until we find her?”

“That would be overkill.” Ziva made another call on her cell phone. “McGee, we need you to locate the Director for us.”

“Locate the Director?”

“You can do that, yes?”

Taking the phone from Ziva, Tony added, “GPS her cell phone, Probie.”

“I’m not doing that. I could get in trouble,” McGee protested.

“Come on, Probie. You’re part of the team and the team needs to know where she is.”

“Why? What happened? You lost the Director?”

“Calm down, McPanic. She gave us the day off. We would feel better if we knew where she was. She’s probably fine, but we would like to know her location.”

Taking back the phone, Ziva added, “And if you do not help us, we will make your life miserable when we get back.”

“Okay.” A couple minutes later, he noted, “This doesn’t look right. According to this, she is out in the desert. Or at least her phone is.”

“Send me the nearest address, Probie,” said Tony as he turned the car toward the desert.

“Is something going on? Do you think she was kidnapped?” asked McGee.

“We spoke to her twenty minutes ago and she said she was fine.”

“Did she use the duress word?”

“No.”

“Then she is probably fine. Maybe her cell phone was taken.”

“Probie, pay attention. I just said we spoke to her twenty minutes ago. What do you think we were talking to her on? A couple of tin cans?”

“No, of course not.”

“Wherever her phone is, that is where she must be.”

“Right Tony, I’m sending you the address and directions now.”

“Thanks, Probie.”

Forty-five minutes later, they pulled up beside a rundown diner. The only vehicle they saw was a black SUV.

“That could be the one we saw at the funeral,” suggested Ziva.

“She did seem very interested in the man who left in it. Perhaps he is the old friend she is catching up with.”

“And they drove out here together.”

“Stop!” said Tony as he motioned to stay low.

The pair froze and listened. Ziva saw it, too. The diner had been shot up. There were bullet holes in the wall, broken glass and the door appeared to be slightly ajar.

Drawing their weapons, the pair slowly approached the building and pushed the door open. There were no sounds other than the wind blowing gently.

The bloody bodies of two men lay near the front door. A few more steps inside allowed them to see another two dead bodies near a side entrance. Then they saw her, the Director lying in a pool of blood. Squatting down, Tony checked her neck for a pulse and shook his head at Ziva.

“This is bad,” he said.

“How did this happen? She said she was fine and now she is dead?” wondered Ziva.

“The Director of NCIS was killed while we were assigned to watch her.”

“She gave us the rest of the day off.”

“Do you think that’s going to matter?” Tony asked. “She’s dead. There is no one to confirm that she gave us that order. Protecting her was our responsibility. We screwed up, Ziva.”

“Then what do you want to do? Lie and say we were here?”

“Of course not. Our guns have not been fired. We couldn’t explain why we watched her get killed in a gun battle and never fired our weapons. Besides, Gibbs would know in about two seconds that we were lying.”

“I told you I did not think things were right.”

“Yes, you did, Ziva. But we were given an order. What else could we do?”

“We should not have let her leave our sight.”

Jenny’s phone was near her body and began ringing. Tony reached for it and saw that the caller ID said ‘Gibbs’. It was too late to change what had happened, so he saw no reason to delay telling Gibbs about it. Taking a deep breath, he answered the call.

Gibbs’ voice came across the line. “Jenny?” 

“It’s Tony.”

“Where’s Jenny?”

“Gibbs, I’m sorry. She’s dead.”

“What?”

“She told us to take the rest of the day off.”

“You had an assignment, Tony. One assignment, protect the Director.”

“I know, but she gave us an order.”

“And now she’s dead? How? What the hell happened?”

“Ziva had a bad feeling so we had McGee track the Director’s cell phone. We’d just spoken to her and she told us she was fine and to enjoy our time off. Then we got here. There are four dead men, and the Director. It was a firefight.”

“You stay there. You stay there and maintain the crime scene as it is. I am on my way.”

“Yes, Sir.”


	48. Tony's Next Assignment: Agent Afloat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon Vance is named the new Director. After Jenny's death, he splits up Gibbs' team, reassigning Tony as Agent Afloat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series.

Gibbs called Mike Franks back. “Ziva and DiNozzo found the bodies.”

“That was quick,” Franks replied.

“There were assigned as her protection detail.”

“She didn’t want them involved.”

“Involved in what?” Gibbs questioned.

“Something we should discuss in person.”

“I’ll catch the next flight out.”

How could things go so wrong? Gibbs took a cab to the airport without bothering to stop by the house. They all kept packs of necessities at the office.

The sun was just rising when he arrived on the scene. After the long flight, he’d rented a car, then followed McGee’s instructions to the diner. Ziva and Tony were moving boxes outside.

“I told you to wait,” yelled Gibbs as he slammed his car door.

Leon Vance appeared in the diner’s doorway. “I told them not to. You called SecNav, he called me. This crime scene is in my jurisdiction, not yours. Feel free to come in and look around, but I’m taking the lead on this one.”

Gibbs pushed by the others and entered the diner. Taking a look around, he noted where all the body locations had been marked. He stooped next to the pool of the blood beside the marker for ‘Shepard’.

“Looks like it was a hell of a gunfight,” said Leon. “Four of them against her. I don’t know how she managed to kill them all.”

“Where are the bodies?”

“My team picked them up last night. They’re on their way to DC.”

“For Ducky?”

“Yes. SecNav asked me to fly out as temporary Director. I thought it was appropriate to send them to DC as that is where I am headed.”

Despite what Leon said, Gibbs called Ducky and had him pass along a message to McGee and Abby so they could begin working the case. He barely looked at Tony as he passed by him and left the scene to secretly meet with Franks.

Once the case was solved and Jenny was buried, Leon was officially named the new Director. Gibbs and Franks had teamed up to find the woman who was responsible for Jenny’s death and left her body in Jenny’s house as they set it ablaze. The official story was that Jenny had died when her home burned due to an electrical fire.

Leon called Gibbs and his team up to his office. “Officer David, I am eliminating the Liaison Officer position. You’re going back to Israel. McGee, you’ve done some exceptional work on the computer. I’m moving you to the Cyber Crimes division. DiNozzo, seven years with NCIS and you’ve never been assigned to a ship. I’m reassigning you as Agent Afloat. Go home and pack. Your flight leaves tomorrow.” Pausing, Leon tossed three files down in from of Gibbs. “Meet your new team.”

Tony was stunned. He hadn’t been able to talk to Gibbs about Jenny’s death. They’d had the time, but Gibbs had refused to listen to Tony’s side of the story. Now, he was being sent away. Gibbs hadn’t come home by the time Tony had finished packing his things. He’d left his suits behind. It wasn’t like he’d have any reason to wear them on the ship.

That night, he slept on the couch. Gibbs had been sleeping in the basement since Jenny’s death, but Tony thought it might make a point if Gibbs came home and found him sleeping on the couch. Or, hopefully, Tony would wake up when Gibbs came in.

When he woke up, he searched the house and found no evidence that Gibbs had been home at all.

“Nice. He can’t even say goodbye.”

His heart was heavy as he caught a cab out to the Navy yard. He was going to have to rely on military transport to get him to his new assignment. 

His assignment as an Agent Afloat was tough for him to get used to. He no longer had a team to rely on. There was no one else aboard who truly had his back. The only perk, if you could call it that, is that he had his own room. The small room doubled as both his bunk and office.

After unpacking and stowing his gear, Tony taped up the few photos he had brought with him. He had one of Abby, one of him with McGee in the field and two of him and Gibbs, one of them in the field and the other taken at a party. The last photo he put up was one he had taken of Ziva in California, wearing her bikini and reading a book. That one he put up to make the other guys on the ship jealous. That and he wasn’t sure he wanted to out his relationship with Gibbs, especially since they had barely spoken since the Director had been killed on his watch. He wasn’t even sure he still had a relationship with Gibbs.

He thought back to when Gibbs went to Mexico. Tony hadn’t tried to contact him, thinking it would be too painful, knowing that Gibbs didn’t remember him. Then Gibbs called him on it when he came back.

What about now? He was the one to leave. Would Gibbs try to contact him? He hadn’t been willing to talk to him before he left. Would something happen to change his mind? 

He remembered the only phone they could use to call Gibbs in Mexico was at the cantina. They were so far out to sea that his cell phone wouldn’t work. The only way for Gibbs to call him would be through MTAC and that wasn’t likely, not to discuss anything personal.

Working as an Agent Afloat was much different than the MCRT. The crimes he dealt with were generally petty in comparison. Without a team to back him up, if he stumbled across more than he could handle, he was to contact NCIS stateside for assistance. He was also tasked with discussing possible terrorism with the ship’s Captain. His job included a lot of reading and remaining apprised of what was going on in the intelligence community.

Overall, he found it was boring. While they were at sea, there were no night clubs to go to, no television. There wasn’t much for him to do, except for exercising, thinking and working. Everyone else aboard was leery of him. No one wanted to be viewed as a snitch, so Tony spent a lot of time alone. He knew a few of the names and faces, especially those who tended to get in trouble, but he mostly dealt with the higher ranking officers.

Many nights he lie awake in his bunk staring at the ceiling and wondering how long Vance was going to have him assigned as an Agent Afloat. He never had the chance to ask Gibbs about his F25 status. Did Vance know about that? Could he change it back? Vance obviously thought Tony had screwed up big time. Was it only a matter of time before he sent Tony back to the Auction House?

Being the only Agent Afloat aboard meant that there was no time off for Tony. He worked seven days a week. If his paperwork and reports weren’t complete, it was his responsibility to keep working until they were done. It didn’t matter though, as it was about the only thing on board to keep his mind occupied.

A helicopter transporting mail occasionally caught up with their ship even out at sea. Stamps and postcards were sold on board, so Tony sent Abby a few postcards. He knew she would appreciate that. There wasn’t anything deep he could send to her as postcards weren’t very secure. Even if he sent a letter, letters could be opened and inspected by someone else. Tony didn’t want to chance outing himself as having a male lover or being a slave. 

He didn’t know where Ziva was, since she was back in Israel. Writing to McGee would be too weird and he knew Abby would keep him updated anyway. He started a few notes to Gibbs, but never got far enough to mail the cards.

He was surprised the day he was summoned to the communications room, being told NCIS was calling from MTAC. Tim and Gibbs were waiting for him. 

“Are you alone?” Tim asked.

“I am never alone!”

“I need you to help us. It’s for a case.”

“You need me to help? Do you have a chopper on the way to pick me up?”

Tim shook his head. “We need you to help from the ship.”

“Oh, okay. It’s not like I have anything else to do.”

“I’m sending you a link and a code. I need you to open the files and send them back to me.”

“Is this hacking? Are you turning me into a hacker? Why can’t you do this from there? Are you trying to get me in trouble?”

“You’re not going to get in trouble. The ship is highly encrypted. They’re not going to be able to back trace it.”

“Seriously?”

“You’ll be fine. Here’s the link and here’s the code.”

Tony carefully inputted the information and sent the files back to Tim. He followed Tim’s directions to wipe the activity from the ship’s computer system. 

“I miss you guys,” said Tony. “Any word on when Vance is going to bring me home?”

“He said you needed the experience,” explained Tim.

Whispering into the microphone, Tony said, “Do you know what it’s like to be the only law presence on a ship of five thousand people? It sucks.”

“I’d help you if I could,” Tim replied. “But you know there’s nothing I can do.”

Tony looked at Gibbs. So far, Gibbs had stood by silently. “I guess I will just serve as Agent Afloat right into my old age. It’s really a blast. No one on the crew wants anything to do with me. They’re afraid that if they’re seen with me that people will think they’re snitching on their shipmates.”

“You’re going to be fine,” Tim soothed.

That night, Tony couldn’t get to sleep at all. Why didn’t Gibbs say anything to him? Was Gibbs still that pissed off about Jenny's being killed on Tony's watch? He’d heard rumors that Jenny was dying, and that the disease she had would have caused a long and painful death. Even Ducky had said that she had died on her own terms. Ducky thought it was most likely that she knew what was coming and wanted to keep Tony and Ziva out of the line of fire.

Then he wondered why the Director was so adamant that he and Ziva escort her. If she thought she might be killed, did she want their protection or not? Did she even consider what sort of doghouse they would be in if she was killed on their watch? It was known that Ziva was a favorite of hers and she had trusted Tony with a top secret operation. Did she want them there because she thought they would find her quickly if things went badly?

That was one problem with being the Agent Afloat. He had more than enough work for one man, and when he wasn’t working, he had too much time to think.

He enjoyed receiving postcards from Abby. Her thoughts sometimes seemed random and scattered, but he enjoyed the word from home and the occasional news of Gibbs. She was the one to tell him when Tim was officially put back on Gibbs’ team. A short time later, Ziva returned to DC, also back on the team. Abby insisted that it was only a matter of time until Tony was brought home to DC. He hoped she was right.

One day, he was summoned back up to the communication room for another MTAC call. He was biting his lip wondering if Gibbs was actually going to speak to him this time.

That morning had begun with a call for the Agent Afloat to report to the rear deck. Once there, he found a neatly folded uniform with an ID badge. It looked like the man had jumped. Tony ordered a search for the man, both on board and in the water. 

Hours later, the call came in from MTAC. Gibbs informed him they were investigating the murder of a Navy wife. When he was asked about her husband, Tony had to explain that the man was missing. It was his uniform and ID found on the ship’s rear deck. 

Gibbs and Ziva flew out to assist with the investigation after Tony located the man’s body in Cartagena, Columbia. Working together, they figured out who murdered the husband and wife, determining it had to do with an illegal drug deal. Tony felt rejuvenated, after working with the team again. The best news came at the end of the investigation. 

“Grab you gear,” Gibbs had said. “Your collar, you ride him home.”

“Really,Boss?”

“You have ten minutes.”

Tony wasted no time in running back to his room and loading all of his things into his bags. Gibbs hadn’t said if it was just to ride the perp home or if it was permanent. He hurriedly packed everything anyway, just in case. No worries, he could sort the stuff later. The important thing was to get back to the deck in time for the flight home.

“Home,” he mused. “Home, sweet home. Dry land.”

He wanted to talk to Gibbs on the flight home, but Ziva was there, not to mention a man in handcuffs accused of homicide. Gibbs slept throughout their trip back to DC anyway. Tony was wide awake.

“I guess I will get a hotel for now,” Tony said once they had processed their prisoner. 

“No need for that, Tony. You know you’re welcome at my place,” said Gibbs.

No, he hadn’t known that, but he was excited beyond belief at the thought of seeing Gibbs’ place again. 

It hadn’t changed. Tony imagined it hadn’t really changed much in years. It probably looked exactly how it did when he was married to Shannon. It was probably all the same furniture as well. It all seemed a bit dated, but Gibbs saw no reason to part with it. It was all still perfectly functional in his eyes.

“Upstairs,” Gibbs pointed when they walked in the door.

“Sure.” Tony made his way up to the bedroom. It hadn’t changed much either. His suits were still where he had left them, as were his other things. The spaces in the drawers and closet for the items he’s packed months ago when he left were still empty and ready for his things to be put back in their place.

“Home!” he said to himself.

By the time he returned downstairs, Gibbs was busy building a fire in the fireplace. “Thought you might like a steak tonight.”

“That would be great. We don’t get anything like that on the ship. What they serve us can barely be classified as food.”

Gibbs smiled. He’d eaten many less than savory meals while he served as a Marine.

“Are we good?” Tony asked.

“Sure,” Gibbs replied simply.

“I’m sorry about Jenny.”

“Ducky said she went out on her own terms. It was her choice. Having you and Ziva there would have only put you in danger. I think she was determined to die that day.”

“ _Today is a good day to die_ , Old Lodge Skins from _Little Big Man_. One of Dustin Hoffman’s best.”

“She didn’t have any family.”

“She had us.”

“It’s not the same. She didn’t have anyone to watch out for her and care for her as her health deteriorated.”

“You’d do the same thing?”

“I understand her choice. Maybe it was the right choice for her.”

“Did you know she was sick? Before we went to California?”

“No. Ducky knew. Franks found out when he was there. He brought it up. He told me about it later, after Jenny was dead.”

“I’m still surprised she called in Franks.”

“She needed help and didn’t want to drag you and Ziva into it.”

“And Franks just up and left his place in Mexico to join her in a shootout?”

“She told him that Decker had been murdered and she was next. I was the third person on the team in Europe. She told him if this wasn’t stopped, my life would be in danger.”

“Why didn’t she just tell you?”

“I don’t know. Franks is convinced that she still loved me.”

“Are you?”

“I think she had fond memories of our time together, but it wasn’t in her plans to get married. She never had a problem with us being together.”

“Are we still together?”

Gibbs stared at Tony for a moment, then flipped the steak. He thought back. The last time they had slept together was before the fateful trip to California. Was he still somehow blaming Tony for Jenny’s death?

Tony tried again, “After all we’ve been through. After all that’s happened, are we still together?”


	49. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony isn't happy with Gibbs' response to his question. Vance calls Gibbs and Tony up to his office for separate meetings.

Gibbs stayed beside the fire as the steak cooked. When it was almost done, he poured a splash of beer over it. After cutting it in half and splitting it between two plates, he handed one to Tony. With a couple fresh beers set on the coffee table in front of them, the pair cut into their steak while a John Wayne western flashed across the television screen.

Tony was upset, Gibbs could tell. His hand shook ever so slightly. He seemed to be on the brink of either crying or punching Gibbs in the face. As they ate, neither one said another word. Tony had asked twice. He didn’t want to ask again.

Gibbs was deep in thought. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to answer Tony, it’s that he wanted to think his answer through thoroughly. He enjoyed Tony’s company, but the weeks of separation had driven a wedge between them.

“It’s complicated,” he said eventually.

“Yeah,” Tony responded blankly as he carried his empty plate back to the kitchen.

Since those were the last words they spoke to each other all evening, he wasn’t at all surprised that Gibbs didn’t follow him upstairs when he went to bed. When he woke the next morning, he saw the pillow and blanket on the couch and heard noise coming from the basement.

“Bastard,” he said out of frustration. 

His car was still at Gibbs’ house, under a gray cover. He hoped it had gas in it. Since he had left in a hurry, he hadn’t given the gas level much thought. When the engine roared to life, he smiled and saw the tank was full. Either he had gassed it up on his way home to pack for his Agent Afloat assignment, or Gibbs had filled it. Tony had left his keys on the dresser upstairs while he was gone. 

It wasn’t often that Tony made it to work before Gibbs, but he didn’t want to drive in with him this morning. After stopping off to get coffee and a danish, he found that Gibbs had somehow beat him to work. He was already at his desk, reviewing files with his coffee at his side. Tony was sure that the staff at Gibbs’ coffee house made his coffee as soon as he hit the door. He was a Marine, a federal agent and probably one of their best customers. Tony always had to wait in line wherever he went. He was sure Gibbs double parked since he was served so fast.

Leon leaned over the railing and watched the pair. A few minutes later, he had his assistant call Gibbs to his office.

“You said you wanted him back,” he began.

“I do. He is part of my team. The team isn’t the same without him.”

“Does he want to come back?”

“Ask him.”

“You two look a little tense this morning. Is everything okay?”

Gibbs thought for a moment. “He’s been away for months. It takes time to get back into rhythm. Everything will settle down in a week or two once he’s used to being back on dry land.”

“I read through his file. Jenny was very complimentary of him. She even offered him his own team over in Rota, Spain.”

Gibbs’ eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“You didn’t know?”

“I think I would have remembered that.”

“It was just after you returned from Mexico. She said he had done such a great job running the team in your absence that he deserved his own.”

“He definitely stepped up.”

“I know he’s a slave. I know his chip was removed and never replaced. I’m not sure I’d be comfortable having a slave as a team leader.”

“He’s good. He deserves that chance, if he wants it. It sounds like he turned it down.” 

“He did. A chance like that isn’t going to come along very often, especially for a slave. Jenny may have been okay with it, but I can’t see giving him an assignment out of the country. Out on his own, no chip, no collar, he could disappear and we’d never find him.”

“He’s not going anywhere.”

“Why are you so confident about that?”

“He loves his job here in DC. He wants to be a part of the MCRT, my team.”

“Okay. You can have him back. For now. But I want you to keep that boy on a short leash.”

“He’s not a boy. He’s a federal agent and a damned good one,” Gibbs steamed as he rose from his seat. “He’s traveled for NCIS. He’s worked undercover. He’s worked his ass off and was almost killed. We’re fortunate to have him.”

“Noted.”

“You’re not thinking about selling him, are you, Leon? He’s the best I’ve got. Abby, too.”

“I haven’t made up my mind, to be honest with you. We’re just going to have to see how things go. But I’m not sure I want slaves in positions where they have to make important decisions that will have an effect on how NCIS is run or making life and death decisions.”

“Why not? People treat slaves different because they’re slaves. And you’re worried that he will treat freemen differently? I would think you would understand.”

“Because I’m black?”

“DiNozzo’s focus is on his job, finding the truth and on justice. He is the right man for this job.”

After leaving the Director’s office, Gibbs paused at the top of the steps and looked down over his team. It felt good to have them all back. Leon had eventually let him in on the reason for sending them off on other tasks. Ziva was sent to help track a terrorist in Israel. Tim had been sent to help break some code the cyber team was having difficulty with. The three new agents assigned to Gibbs’ team were all suspected of espionage. The spy had to be Michelle or Langer. He still didn’t buy that Langer was the bad guy. He was watching Michelle closely.

Tony was a different story. There wasn’t a specific reason for him to be sent off to sea. Gibbs was certain it had something to do with Vance blaming Tony for Jenny’s death. He’d been the Senior Agent assigned to her protection detail. Vance said it was to get him out of the Navy Yard. He thought Tony was a distraction to Gibbs. That made Gibbs wonder just how much he knew about their relationship.

Gibbs was worried, but he didn’t want Tony to know it. What if Vance did sell him? Gibbs couldn’t protect him. He knew better than anyone else how fragile Tony really was. If he suffered much more in the way of abuse, he could break. Gibbs was worried it would happen, but more worried that it would happen when he wasn’t there to pick up the shattered pieces.

Tony grudgingly accepted Gibbs’ offer to stay at his house. Decent apartments were hard to come by in DC, especially nice apartments that would accept slave credits for payment. Tony never understood why. They transferred easily to cash at any bank, at least for those who weren’t slaves. 

He began to wonder if there was a fee to transfer slave credits to cash, then shrugged it off. It didn’t really matter. They were all he could legally have. He thought he should continue to look for an apartment when he had time.

Gibbs remained at the office even later than normal, rarely coming home before Tony went to bed. They didn’t see each other much outside of work. Gibbs was still either sleeping on the couch or the basement. If Tony was watching television, Gibbs was working on his boat. If Tony tried going to the basement to talk to him, Gibbs would suddenly remember he was supposed to be somewhere else meeting with someone he never named. Tony began to wonder if Gibbs was actually seeing someone or if he simply had changed his mind about being in a relationship with Tony.

If Gibbs was avoiding him, did he need his own place? Did he really want Tony back on his team? 

On Friday afternoon, Gibbs watched as Tony picked up his phone. “Yes, I’ll be right up.”

The hair on the back of Gibbs’ neck stood up. It didn’t feel right, so he followed Tony upstairs to the Director’s office.

“I called Special Agent DiNozzo up here, Gibbs. Not you.”

“He’s my agent. Director Shepard sent him on a deep undercover mission before, without my knowledge. I just want to be kept in the loop.”

“Since I run NCIS, he’s my agent. Furthermore, this is my office and my meeting,” Vance said as he went to the door, nodding for Gibbs to leave. “When we have something to discuss, I will call for you.”

Gibbs stood still for a moment, glancing at DiNozzo, then to Vance.

“In case you missed it Gibbs, that was your invitation to leave.”

It didn’t feel right to Gibbs, but he left. Pausing outside of the door, he took in a deep breath, then walked back to the stairs and down to his desk. He wondered if he was ever going to see Tony again.

Vance poured himself a drink and offered one to Tony, who declined. “How did you like your assignment as an Agent Afloat?”

“I prefer to work here in DC.”

“Why?”

“I think I’m better suited to work major crimes and I work better as part of a team.”

“Agent Afloat is a lonely job.”

“Yes, it is. No one on the ship wants to be seen with you. They think their shipmates will believe they’re snitching about some minor offences to get someone else in trouble or to get out of trouble themselves.”

“So I take it you won’t be volunteering for another assignment as Agent Afloat?”

“I’m sure you know that I have no choice in the matter. I will go wherever you send me. I will always do my job to the best of my ability. I can promise you that. But my heart is here in DC. I feel my place is on the MCRT.”

“And with Gibbs?”

“We make a good team. We work well together.”

“I’ve noticed a little tension between you two since you’ve returned to DC.”

“I’ve been gone for months, Sir. It takes time to get settled and back into the swing of things again. We’re going to be fine. Despite a couple bumps in the road, I don’t think our work has suffered at all.”

“I read through your file, DiNozzo. Director Shepard was quite a fan it seems. She sent you on a sensitive deep undercover op. She approved for you to work without a collar or chip and she approved a status change for you, from a lifelong slave to being a freeman after twenty-five years of service.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“She even offered you a team of your own.”

“Yes, Sir. Rota, Spain.”

“You turned it down. Why?

“I wanted to stay in DC. I wanted to work with Gibbs and the MCRT. I feel that is the place where I can do the most good. It wasn’t long after he was in a coma from the explosion. I wasn’t convinced he was one hundred percent when he returned. I wanted to be there to have his back if he needed me.”

“What happened out in the desert?”

“With Director Shepard?”

“Yes.”

“She told us to take the rest of the trip off and she would call us if she needed us. We checked in with her a couple times and all she seemed was annoyed with us for the interruption.”

“You and Ziva arrived at the scene at the diner rather quickly after the shooting.”

“Ziva had a bad feeling and wanted to see the Director for herself. When we called, the Director said she was fine. I don’t think Ziva believed it.”

“Did you?”

“To be honest with you, I thought she was hooking up. She said she was catching up with an old friend. I thought it was an old boyfriend she was meeting.”

“So you followed her into the desert?”

“We called McGee and had him track the Director’s phone. He gave us the address in the desert. When we got there, it was over. I could still smell the gunpowder in the air, so I knew it hadn’t been long.”

“You didn’t see Franks there?”

“No. We didn’t see him. I don’t remember seeing any cars between the gas station and the diner.”

“I’ve heard things about slaves.”

“And?”

Vince walked around his desk, leaning back against it as he faced Tony with his arms crossed. “Did you have a sexual relationship with Director Shepard?”

Tony could barely believe the question he was being asked. “No.”

“Never?”

Feeling uncomfortable with his now way too close proximity to Vance’s penis, Tony pushed his chair back slightly. “Never. Even if I did, what would that have to do with anything?”

“You’re a slave. An unchipped, uncollared, untrackable slave. Yet, she offered you your own team. Out of the country.”

“She thought I did a good job running the MCRT when Gibbs left.”

“Or, she could have set you up to escape. In Rota, you could leave. We couldn’t track you.”

“Then what? NCIS is my life.”

“Good to know. Are you seeing someone?”

“How is my personal life relevant? Why do you need to know?”

“Because you are a slave. NCIS owns your papers. For now. You are not entitled to a personal life.”

“I’m not allowed to have a relationship?”

“Tread carefully, Special Agent DiNozzo. I’m not sure I like your tone.”

“I’m not sure I like being a slave. Do you know what that’s like?”

“It doesn’t matter. The fact is, you are a slave, and I’m not comfortable with slaves working in the field. Especially an untraceable slave.”

“Are you benching me?”

“I’m trying to determine if you are a good fit for this agency.”

“Director, please. I have never felt that I was doing something that really mattered before. What I do here matters. I’m good at what I do. Ask Gibbs. Ask the rest of the team.”

“You can be compromised.”

“Very few people here even know I’m a slave. Only Gibbs, Ducky, Abby and the team. Director Shepard thought it was better that way. That’s why she agreed not to have my chip reinserted. She thought that made me a liability and put me at risk for working undercover ops. It was Gibbs’ idea. I didn’t even know for months. I didn’t even find out until the trip to California. Apparently, they didn’t want me to know I wasn’t chipped any longer.”

“But you did find out?”

“Yes. I ran into a man who used to work at the Auction House. He and his wife were vacationing in California and were staying at the same hotel. He congratulated me on my change of status. That was the first time I knew anything about the chip not being replaced or that my status was changed to F25.”

“He told you all this?”

“He told me about the status change. The Director confirmed it and told me I was no longer chipped.”

“You asked her?”

“Yes, Sir. I thought I deserved to know the truth.”

Turning back to his desk, Vance picked up a file and began flipping through it. “I was considering having that chip put back in, but you do make a valid point.” Closing the file, Vance walked back around his desk and took a seat. “Just what am I going to do with you, Agent DiNozzo?”

“What can I do to prove to you that this is where I belong?” Tony asked.

On Friday evening after work, Tony stood beside his car and stared back up at the office window. If he didn’t go home, would Gibbs even notice? Would he care? Tony made a quick call before getting into his car. Back at the house, he packed a small, overnight bag, then hit the road again. 

When Gibbs returned home later that night, the lights were off and Tony was obviously not there. “Now what?” he asked himself.

One phone call to Tim made it clear that DiNozzo’s name wasn’t in the system associated with any accidents or hospital admittance records. Gibbs bounded up the stairs two at a time to check to see if Tony’s things were still in the house.


	50. Tony’s Escape To Baltimore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes off and Gibbs is worried when he can't reach him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes** : Here it is, chapter 50. There was a time I thought this whole story would wind up around 50 chapters. Well, now I think it will be at least 55-60. I greatly appreciate you all following along through Tony's many experiences and for sending the kudos, comments and feedback. Thank you all!

Gibbs didn’t like it at all. It wasn’t like Tony to leave and not say anything. He hadn’t even left a note. Gibbs knew he couldn’t wait until the morning to make the call. “Leon? Gibbs. Where’s DiNozzo?”

The Director only sounded slightly annoyed. “What do you mean?”

“He had a meeting with you. Now he’s gone. Did you send him back to the Auction House?”

“Not yet.”

“Undercover assignment?”

“No. Sounds like he’s run off the reservation. You better find him Gibbs. I’ll give you until Monday, then I’m going to put the FBI on his trail.”

“I’ll find him.”

As soon as Gibbs hung up his phone, he realized it was a mistake to call Vance. The Director had already stated that he thought DiNozzo would run off the first chance he got. And now, Tony was gone. Gibbs hadn’t even asked him about his meeting with Vance. He had wanted to wait until they were home and alone.

“Where the hell are you, DiNozzo?” Gibbs wondered aloud. His next call was back to McGee. “Tim, Tony is missing. Can you trace his cell phone?”

“Sure, Boss, give me a minute.”

Gibbs could hear Tim tapping on the keyboard of his laptop.

“I think he turned it off. The last ping has him at your house a few hours ago. There’s nothing now.”

“He took his car. I need you to check the traffic cams around town to see if you can find him.”

“Yes, Boss. I’ll head back to the office.”

“Can’t you do that from your laptop?”

“I could, but it will be easier and faster to do it from the office.”

“I’ll meet you there.”

~*~*~*~*~

Tony was determined not to see or speak to Gibbs, or anyone else from NCIS, until Monday morning. As soon as he tossed his bag into his car, he’d floored it. With the Friday afternoon traffic, he was stuck in a gridlock soon enough so he didn’t have to worry about a speeding ticket. It took him well over an hour to arrive at his destination.

After parking his car, he grabbed his overnight bag and made his way to the front door of the apartment building and waited until he was buzzed in. He smiled as he climbed the familiar steps and stopped in front of the door.

He’d barely knocked when the door opened and he felt himself tightly embraced.

“Damn, Tony. It’s good to see you!” After taking a good look at Tony, Paul stood back and allowed him into the apartment. “I have cold beer in the fridge, hot pizza on the way and _The Fugitive_ all set up and ready to go.”

“Giovanni’s?”

“Is there any other pizza in this town worth eating?”

“Probably. But Giovanni’s is the very best.”

“Only the best for you.”

“You look wonderful.”

“Thank you. It took some time to get used to this,” Paul said as he patted his prosthetic leg, “but it’s great. I never thought I’d walk again, but I am walking and even running some.”

“That’s awesome.”

Paul grabbed two beers from the refrigerator and nodded to the couch. “It’s too bad Manny’s on the night shift these days. I told him you called. He was so excited he was ready to fake being sick so he could come home early.”

Tony smiled. He’d missed Manny and he’d missed Paul. He felt no one else could truly understand his situation, other than another slave.

“They changed my status.”

“To what?”

“F25.”

“No fucking way! Nobody does that. How did you get them to change it?”

“I guess Gibbs suggested it. Our last director, Jenny Shepard, was once his partner. I guess she did it as a favor. I didn’t even know. They changed it and didn’t tell me. Then I saw one of the guys from the Auction House on vacation in LA and he told me. The Director confirmed it.”

“You are one lucky SOB, Tony,” Paul said before taking a long swig of his beer.

“Yeah, I guess. Unless our new director changes it back.”

"He can't do that."

"Are you sure?"

Paul nodded. "Most F25s are freemen who traded twenty-five years of service for a college degree. Their F25 status can't be changed to life long. It's illegal. Whoever changed that for you did you one huge favor, my friend. No one can take that away from you. So how are things going with your blue-eyed Marine?”

“Not so good. In California, I was on protection detail for the Director. She told us to take the rest of the trip off. Next thing I know, she’s dead.”

“What? What happened?”

“Killed in a firefight. She nailed four of them. I only wish she had let us be there with her to do our jobs and protect her.”

“Then you might be dead.”

“Yes, but I wouldn’t be feeling so guilty over her death. I found out later she was terminally ill. Our ME said he thought she wanted to go out this way rather than have her health slowly decline.”

“Me, too, Bud. I’ve had enough of lying around in hospitals.”

“After that, this guy name Leon Vance was named the new Director at NCIS. He reassigned me as an Agent Afloat almost immediately. I was at sea for months before one of Gibbs’ cases crossed one of mine. He used that as an excuse to bring me home.”

“So you’re back at the Navy Yard now?”

“Yes, but it isn’t the same. Gibbs said I was welcome to stay at his house, but things have changed. He doesn’t sleep in the same room with me. He hasn’t hugged or kissed me since I came home. We haven’t slept together since before I went to California. I asked him about our relationship, as in were we still in a relationship, and all he said was, ‘it’s complicated’.”

“Wow, I’m sorry. I know how you feel about him.”

“Things were so good between us until. Well, really, until Gibbs was caught up in an explosion. He was in a coma for days and lost his memory. He left NCIS for months. He hadn’t been back long when Jenny was killed and I was reassigned. I think he still blames me for her death. Or he’s seeing someone else. I don’t understand why he brought me back if he didn’t really want me back.”

“Sounds like he’s fighting through some mixed feelings of his own.”

“I can’t live with him anymore. It doesn’t feel right.”

“You’re welcome to move back in with us, but it would be one hell of a commute.”

When the doorbell rang, Paul got up and buzzed in the pizza delivery guy, then met him at the door and signed for the delivery and tip.

“Anything would be better than the way things are now. Maybe we need some time apart. He works later than ever and sleeps downstairs. We never talk outside of work anymore. And the new Director, he called me up to his office today. He’s not sure he likes having slaves working at NCIS, especially out in the field.”

“Ouch!”

“Gibbs is the one who convinced Director Morrow to buy me in the first place. After he left, Director Shepard took over. She knows Gibbs. He was her first partner at NCIS. He was able to convince her to allow me to not have a tracking chip and to change my status to F25.”

“Wait! You don’t have a tracking chip?”

“You won’t believe it, but another agent and I were kidnapped. I told you about him. That kid, the Boy Scout from before, Tim McGee. When they took us, they cut out my chip just like before. I thought they had reinserted it when I was in the hospital, but they didn’t. Director Shepard said it made me a liability for undercover work.”

“You could just take off.”

“Take off?”

“Yeah. Leave. Go to Canada or Mexico.”

“And how would I support myself?”

“Good looks and charm, baby.”

“Runaway slave, from federal agent to street walker.”

Paul tapped his beer bottle against Tony’s. “It could be done.”

“I enjoy my job. I feel like I’m actually making a difference and I’m good at it. I’m not going to throw it all away.”

“You could ask to be reassigned.”

“Being an Agent Afloat sucks. Although Stan Burley, the guy I replaced on Gibbs’ team, he seems to like it.”

“Different stokes.”

“I’m not sure how I would feel being on a different team in the same building. It would be beyond awkward. I like DC, so I’m not sure I’d want to move anywhere else. If I did, I wouldn't have the support I have now. Director Shepard offered me my own team once. Maybe I should have taken it when I had the chance.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Gibbs. He’d been in the coma from the explosion and left for a few months. I ran the team while he was away. When he came back, his memory was still a little shaky.”

“And you were hoping to recharge your relationship?”

“Yes. When he first came back, we agreed to start over. He was going to show me his romantic side.”

“Did he?”

“It was nice. Things were good until I went to California. After that, I think he blames me for Director Shepard’s death. I know I do. I was barely back before Vance reassigned me. Gibbs and I had barely spoken.”

“Have you tried seducing this new Director?”

Tony laughed. “He’s happily married.”

“That doesn’t mean he’d be opposed to having his cock sucked at work. It might help convince him to keep you around.”

“I’m trying to convince Gibbs that I still want to be with him. He told me once that if I was going to be with him, I couldn’t be with anyone else. When he was gone, after the explosion, Director Shepard assigned me to seduce this woman, the daughter of an arms dealer.”

“Gibbs found out about it?”

“Yeah. The Director ordered me not to tell him about the assignment. Gibbs started seeing someone else. Then things changed. When the op was over and I could let her go, I was finally able to tell Gibbs. He said he wasn’t mad about it, but I think he really was in the back of his mind.”

“Then you get reassigned as an Agent Afloat.”

“I didn’t see him for months and only spoke to him a couple of times. When we talked it was about cases. Nothing personal. We could only call through MTAC. It’s not conducive for conversations of the personal nature.”

“I think you just need to get laid.”

Tony laughed. He remembered back, how it felt to be held in Gibbs’ arms, to be kissed and fucked by the man he loved. “I wish he wasn’t acting so damn cold.”

Reaching over, Paul rubbed his arm. “I wasn’t talking about blue-eyes.”

“He already told me he doesn’t share. That was his rule about being in a relationship. I can’t be with anyone else. That’s why I think he’s still mad that I slept with Jeanne, even though it was for a case.”

“Maybe it’s the wake-up call he needs. If he’s not going to keep you satisfied, he can’t blame you for going to someone else. We used to have a whole lot of fun, remember?”

“Oh yeah, you, me and Eric. Lots of good times.”

“Car keys.”

“What?”

“You’ve been drinking and you will be staying here tonight. Your keys,” Paul demanded with an outstretched arm.

Tony smiled as he dug his keys out of his pocket and placed them into Paul’s hand. He watched as Paul picked up his bag and took it down the hallway to his old bedroom.

When he returned, Tony asked him, “So, you and Manny share a room and keep that as a guest bedroom?”

“Not really. It’s my room now. We don’t always work the same shifts. We keep our own rooms so we don’t wake each other up coming in at odd hours. But there are occasions when we share. It’s all good. You know I’m not one for a real commitment. I guess it works for us.”

“Manny’s a great guy.”

“That is true. You are, too.”

“Hey, check this out,” said Tony as he flipped through the photos on his cell phone. “When I first met her, she reminded me so much of you. Her name is Abby.”

Paul took the phone and stared at the photo of Tony and Abby. She had the same pale skin, green eyes and dark hair that matched his own. “She’s very pretty.”

“She could be your twin sister!”

“I don’t have a twin sister. Not that I know of anyway.”

“How would you not know? I thought slave owners couldn’t separate a slave from a parent until they’re eighteen.”

“I think it’s more like sixteen, but there are always ways around it. Owners have passed off children of slaves as their own. They can also legally put the child up for adoption. When the child is adopted, it is up to the new parents whether to raise the child as a slave or a freeman.”

“Wow. Wouldn’t that be something if Abby turned out to be your biological sister?”

“Is she adopted?”

“Not that I know of, but you look far more like her than her brother Luca does.”

Tony watched as Paul began scrolling through his photos.

“Who’s this hot babe?”

“Ziva. She’s Israeli Mossad, assigned as a Liaison Officer with my team at NCIS. She was reading by the pool when we were in California before I dragged her off to go sightseeing.”

Paul finally stopped scrolling and smiled. “There he is!”

“Who?”

“Blue-eyes.”

Tony leaned over to see the picture. “Yeah, we were on protection detail. He looked so damned good in that suit, I asked McGee to take a picture of us together. Gibbs growled like a grizzly bear, saying it was a protection detail not a photo shoot.”

“He is a good looking man.”

“Photos don’t do him justice. And there’s so much more. His expressions, his gestures, his smell, the way his hair falls, the way he touches me.”

“I get it. You’re in love with the guy.”

“Yeah. But he drives me nuts!”

“Do you want to make it work with him?”

“Yes, of course. But with Vance at the helm, I may get sent back to the Auction House any day.”

“You’re too good. I think if he was going to send you to the Auction House, you would have gone there rather than getting reassigned as an Agent Afloat.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“I know you, Tony. I know you did a great job out at sea. Maybe he was thinking about selling you before, but he’s seen what you can do. You are rock solid. All we have to do is fix this thing with Gibbs. I really think you should stay with us a while. Give him a chance to come looking for you.”

“I would have thought he had enough time to miss me when I was off Agent Afloating. And I did turn my phone off before I left today.”

“Did you really?”

“I didn’t want him tracking me.”

“Must be nice to not have a chip anymore.”

“It does have its advantages. I’m not going to run off. I just wanted a couple of days away to clear my head.”

“As a federal agent, aren’t you always on call?”

“I guess.”

“So, technically, you could be in trouble if you are unreachable?”

“Probably.”

“Don’t give this new Director any reason to sell you.”

Tony sighed and reached out his hand. “May I borrow your phone?”

“Sure.”

Tony dialed into the NCIS Switchboard. “This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, may I have dispatch, please.” Tony smiled as he was transferred. “Yes, hi. This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. My cell phone died and I forgot my charger. I wanted to give you this alternate number just for this weekend in case something comes up. Yeah. I got it.” After hanging up the phone, he said, “Gibbs already asked them to try to get through to me. They assume it’s for a case.”

“You’re supposed to call him back, aren’t you?”

A moment later, Paul’s phone rang. 

“That didn’t take long,” commented Tony.

“Special Agent Gibbs I presume?” Paul said.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Sure, he’s here.” Handing the phone over, Paul whispered, “He wants to talk to you. He sounds very sexy.”

“DiNozzo! Where the hell are you?”

“Visiting a friend. Didn’t dispatch tell you?”

“Dispatch? They said they couldn’t reach you because your phone was turned off.”

“Then where did you get this number?”

“I had McGee trace your last call.”

“Oh.”

“Rule number three, DiNozzo.”

“Never be unreachable. I know, Boss. I guess my battery died and I left my charger back at your house.”

“What about your car charger?”

“Did we pull a case?”

“No.”

“Then why are you looking for me? I’m off until Monday unless we get a case.”

Gibbs’ voice softened. “I know you had a meeting with Vance. When I got home and you were gone, I was worried he had sent you back.”

“Back?”

“To be sold.”

“Oh. We talked. I just needed some time away. With friends.”

“You are coming back, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I’m coming back. How can you even ask me that? I’ll see you Monday morning."

“Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“I think _we_ need to talk.”

“Sure. We can talk when I get back. Monday.”

Tony hung up the phone and handed it back to Paul.

“Sounds like he really does care,” teased Paul.

“Maybe. I don’t know.”

“I still think you need to get laid,” Paul said as he grabbed the remote and started their movie.

“You going to make popcorn?” asked Tony.

Paul patted his knee. “You don’t change, do you? Always wanting more.”


	51. Sometimes You’re Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs tracks down Tony in Baltimore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost never title a chapter before writing it.  
> But in this case, _Sometimes You’re Wrong_ seemed like the perfect title for Chapter 51. Enjoy!

Tony and Paul sat on the couch watching their movie and drinking beer. Once the pizza was gone, Paul had made some popcorn, setting it on the table in front of them. The pair giggled like schoolgirls whenever their hands brushed against each other in the bowl.

Paul smiled when Tony recited the movie dialog word for word, including making a good attempt at imitating the actors’ voices. Leaning over, he rested his head against Tony’s shoulder.

“It’s so good to have you here,” Paul said. “Just like old times.”

“With fewer people around. We hosted some great parties at the old apartment.”

“Yes, we did. Manny’s not so much into the party scene,” noted Paul.

“Really? Don’t forget, I lived with him before you. Definitely a quiet guy.”

“Sweet guy.”

“Yes,” Tony agreed. “He is sweet. When is his shift over?”

“Early. I think six or seven in the morning.”

“That sucks.”

“We’ve all worked those hours. How’s your shift at NCIS?”

“We’re usually in around seven and work at least until six at night. If we’re not on an active case, sometimes we can get by with coming in a little later or leaving a little earlier.”

“Probably doesn’t happen too often.”

“Not much. We have worked around the clock and slept at the office during some cases. We get a weekend shift every month or two.”

“And you’re always on call.”

“That, too. Gibbs works more hours than anyone. He rarely leaves the office before nine or ten at night. Sometimes later.”

“Wow. That can’t be good for a relationship,” Paul mused.

“We were doing okay. I was trying to cook more and he was getting better about coming home as early as seven. Of course, he would bring a stack of files home with him.”

Paul chuckled easily. “Of course he does.”

“Sometimes he sits on the end of the sofa with his reading lamp and glasses on, going through files while I sit beside him watching movies. When I get tired, I’ll lay my head on his thigh and he’ll thread his fingers through my hair. It’s nice.”

“You’re still hopelessly in love with Blue-Eyes.”

“I know. I just wish he wasn’t such a bastard sometimes. He says that’s why there is a second B in Gibbs. It stands for bastard.”

“I think you both just need to get laid.”

“You think sex is the answer to everything, don’t you?”

Paul grinned. “Always works for me.”

After the movie ended, Paul was flipping through the channels when someone buzzed the apartment. When he reached the front door, Paul pressed the intercom. “Who’s there?”

“Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS.”

Releasing the button, Paul smiled and turned to Tony. “Loverboy is here.”

“I don’t want to talk to him,” Tony insisted.

“What? Why? He tracked you down. He cares.”

Looking up, Tony admitted, “I really just wanted a weekend away from all that. One weekend where I can think about what Director Vance said and this whole mess with Gibbs.”

“I’m buzzing him in.”

“Don’t!”

“You two should talk. And I want to see him in person!”

Before Tony could reach the door and stop him, Paul had buzzed Gibbs into the building. “Come on up!”

“Why did you do that?” Tony asked with a groan.

“I told you, the two of you really need to talk. I can see that you are hopelessly in love with him. And he obviously cares. Otherwise he wouldn’t be here.”

“I told you I wanted a weekend to myself.”

“Spending the weekend with me is not being by yourself. If he didn’t care, he wouldn’t have tracked you down. He would have waited for you to come back to him.”

Before Tony could respond there was a knock at the door. Paul smiled as he took in the sight of Gibbs outside the door. “Special Agent Gibbs, I’m Paul Doyle, Baltimore PD. I’ve heard so much about you,” he began, offering his hand. “Please, come on in. Can I get you a beer?”

“Sure,” Gibbs said as he rubbed his chin and looked around the apartment.

“Have a seat.”

Tony was sitting on the couch, staring at the television.

“I thought we should talk,” Gibbs said as he took a seat in a recliner.

Finally, Tony turned to Gibbs. “You don’t listen very well. I said we could talk on Monday.”

“I didn’t want to let it go that long.”

Paul handed over the beer and took a seat on the far side of the couch as he pretended to watch the television.

“Really?” Tony retorted. “Because it seems like you’ve avoided talking to me for months.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yelling at me to grab my gear or asking about an assessment or report doesn’t count. We haven’t really talked on a personal level in ages. I’ve tried, but you never want to listen. Or you just don’t come home. Or you leave.”

“You’re right. I screwed up,” Gibbs admitted.

“Why now?”

“When you weren’t home, I thought Vance had sent you back to the Auction House to be sold. I realized how miserable I would be if you weren’t with me.”

“Maybe going back to the Auction House would be the best thing for me.”

“You can’t mean that.”

Tony took a long sip from his beer. “Vance doesn’t trust slaves. He doesn’t want them at NCIS.”

“He told you that?”

“Yeah, he basically said I should have taken Rota when Jenny offered me that team, because he would never offer me my own team. Anywhere. He isn’t comfortable with a slave as a team leader.”

“I told him you belong on my team and that you’re the best agent I have.”

“He’s worried about me taking off.”

“I know.”

“He told you that?”

“I assured him you weren’t going anywhere.”

“He’s never going to trust me.”

“I trust you,” said Gibbs.

“He’s the one that holds my future in his hands. If he can’t trust me, he might as well sell me.”

Smiling, Paul patted Tony’s knee. “I have a little pull with Baltimore PD. You can move in with us. Manny and I would love to have you here permanently. You know that.”

Gibbs glared at Paul. “He’s not going anywhere. He’s my agent.”

Leaning closer, Paul settled his arm on the back of his couch behind Tony. “I can understand why he wouldn’t want to work for a guy who doesn’t trust him. It wouldn’t be hard to convince Director Vance to send him back to the Auction House."

Tony fought to keep a straight face. He knew Paul was messing with Gibbs, pushing the issue.

“I can handle Director Vance,” Gibbs insisted defensively. “I’ve already told him that Tony belongs on my team.”

“If this Director Vance doesn’t want Tony around, he will find a way to get rid of him.”

“It’s my team. I have a say in who is on it. Tony, you have a place at NCIS with me. You always will.”

“I’m beginning to wonder if it is a good fit,” said Tony. “Maybe Vance is right.”

“He’s not. I need you, Tony. I need you on the team. This thing with Langer, I don’t think he was our mole. I need you to help me prove he wasn’t our bad guy.”

“You think it’s Michelle?”

“Yeah, I do. Vance is certain it’s one of those three. Keating has been cleared. All we have saying it was Langer is Michelle’s word. What if she’s the mole? The only reason Langer and Lee were shooting at each other is that one of them realized the other was the traitor. Langer must have figured it out and she shot him. It has to be Michelle. Officially the case is closed, but I want to check her out.”

Tony thought back to the time Gibbs had handed over his badge and left to spend some time with Franks in Mexico. Lee had been assigned to the team as a Probie, while Tony served as the team leader. She was still fairly new to the agency and was part of the legal department. Why she wanted to strap on a gun and chase the bad guys was beyond Tony. Did being on the MCRT give her more information and access to more things than being in legal? Possibly.

Paul brought out another round of beer and put in a DVD of _Blazing Saddles_. Then left the room for a few minutes to give the pair some privacy.

“What are you thinking, Gibbs?” Tony asked. “How are you planning to catch Lee?”

“I have a couple of ideas I was going to put in motion. I’d like to catch her red-handed. I want an airtight case, so she never sees the light of day again. I want to clear Langer’s reputation. He was a good agent.”

“What is she after?”

“Remember when you were on the ship and McGee had you download a file and send it to him?”

“Yeah.”

“We think that’s what she’s after. It’s a top secret military file called Domino. I need you on the team. I need you to help expose her for what she truly is.”

“Funny. She’s free, I’m a slave. And if Director Vance had to give one of us our walking papers, it would probably be me.”

“There aren’t as many slaves in California. NCIS has no slaves assigned there. As the new Director, he’s going to have to come to terms that we have some very good people who, for whatever reason, are labeled as slaves.”

“How did you talk Jenny into changing my status to F25?

“She knew about us, Tony. She said she was happy for us. I didn’t even know the status could be changed.”

“It was all her idea?”

“Yeah, it was all her idea.”

“If she knew about us, why did she put me on the assignment with Jeanne?”

“I told you before, she didn’t see anything wrong with sleeping with someone to help with a case.”

“What about Rota? If I had taken that, we wouldn’t have been together.”

“You deserved a shot. She thought you really stepped up while I was a way and had earned your own team. That is the team that was available. Maybe she thought if you took it, I would retire in a couple years and move out to Spain with you. Maybe she wanted to give you a chance to truly examine what you had and what you wanted.”

“But my slot in DC would have been filled. What if I had left and wanted to return?”

“She had the power to transfer them,” Gibbs said. “If you wanted back, she could have made room for you. She highly praised you in your file.”

“I still feel like I let her down. I let you down. I let the whole agency down.”

“You were following orders.”

“Would you have?”

Gibbs drank his beer and thought for a minute. What would he have done as a younger agent given orders by the Director? “I would have followed her orders,” he admitted.

“It doesn’t make me feel any better, knowing I was following orders. It still feels like her death is on my hands.”

“And Ziva’s?”

“Ziva said it didn’t feel right. She wanted to stay with the Director despite the orders.”

“You couldn’t have known.”

Paul returned as the conversation went silent. The three men watched the rest of the movie and drank a few more beers. It was late when the movie ended.

At two am, Paul rose to his feet. “You’ve both been drinking too much to drive, so you’re both staying. Agent Gibbs, there are new toothbrushes and clean towels in the bathroom closet, help yourself. You two can share my room and I’ll bunk in Manny’s. We’ll have brunch tomorrow.”

Tony glared at Paul.

“What? I’m not letting either of you drive in your condition. I’ll see you both in the morning.”

Gibbs smiled. “He’s just like you described him.”

“Yeah, he is one of a kind. After all that’s happened to him, I don’t know how he stays so vibrant and positive. He reminds me a lot of Abby. Or rather, she reminds me of him. I did know him first.”

“Are you going to babble all night?”

“No, no, I’m ready for bed. Tired. It’s been a long day. It’s been a long week. It’s just, are you sure?”

“About what?”

“We haven’t actually slept in the same bed at the same time for months.”

“We’re both exhausted, Tony. Paul’s right. Neither of us should be driving. It’s only one night.”

“So you really don’t want to spend the night with me? In the same bed? I can sleep on the couch, you know.”

Paul suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway in a robe, interrupting the pair. “The bathroom is free. Good night.”

“Good night, Paul. Thanks for letting us stay.”

“Letting you? Hell, Tony, I’m protecting the innocent public out there from two drunken drivers!”

“We'll see you in the morning.”

“You go first,” Gibbs insisted. “And there’s no need for you to sleep on the couch.”

Tony took his time in the bathroom while Gibbs watched ZNN to catch up on the latest news. When he was finished, he stepped into the hallway.

“All yours.”

“I’ll be in soon.”

Tony was glad it was a full sized bed; the same one he had left behind when he moved out. Plenty of room. Stripping down to his boxers, he settled into bed, his back to the center. A half hour had passed before Gibbs quietly opened the door and walked over to the bed. He had stood in the doorway a minute to get his bearings, then made his way to the bed in the dark.

Tony felt the bed dip down when Gibbs climbed in beside him.

With his lips nearly touching Tony’s ear, he whispered, “Rule fifty-one.”

Tony thought about it for a minute.

“Sometimes you’re wrong?”

“Yeah,” Gibbs admitted softly, “Sometimes I am.”


	52. A Jump To The Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny and Paul devise a plan to allow Gibbs and Tony a chance to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned to write for the Reverse Bang Challenge this year, but there was one piece of art not claimed, and it happened to be the one that had inspired a story ( _Rest And Vine_ ). It was like it was meant to be. I had planned to write one story for the Big Bang this year, but again wound up with two. They are both in the hands of their betas for the moment. Now that they're complete, I've found myself with a little time to work on SOLD! again. I expect to have another chapter up soon.

When Tony awoke, he found himself alone in bed.

“Well, that figures,” he said to himself. 

He’d been so exhausted that he had fallen asleep quickly, facing away from Gibbs. He hadn’t been in the mood to stay up any later for a serious discussion. 

After a few minutes passed, he sat at the edge of the bed, stretched, then yawned and wondered if Gibbs had gone home. Once he grabbed his kit from the overnight bag he’d left on the floor, he went into the bathroom to shower and shave. 

Hearing voices in the front of the apartment, he quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt before seeing who was up.

Gibbs and Manny were both sitting at the table reading parts of the paper and drinking coffee. Paul was standing in the kitchen grinning as he wiped down the counters.

“Hey, sleepy-head!” Paul called.

Tony nodded. “I thought you’d have breakfast ready by now.”

Manny set down the paper he was reading and finished his coffee. Smiling as Tony approached, he stood up and embraced his friend. “It's good to see you, Tony. We thought we’d go out for something.”

“And bring it back,” added Paul. Pulling out a chair next to Gibbs, he nodded to it. “Come on, Tony. Sit.”

It didn’t seem like an odd request, so Tony sat in the offered chair. “You know I love the pastry from Sweet Sue’s.”

“Duly noted,” said Paul, placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder and another on Gibbs’. “Any other special requests?”

Tony nodded towards Gibbs. “He likes meat. Plenty of bacon and sausage.”

Manny closed in, standing beside Paul. “We have a request, too.”

Before Tony could ask what it was, the pair had snapped a handcuff on his wrist and fastened the other around Gibbs’ wrist.

“Come on, guys,” Tony pleaded.

Paul and Manny smiled at each other and high-fived having adeptly capturing their quarry. 

“There is more coffee in the kitchen and we’ll be back in an hour or so,” Paul said as he began walking toward the door.

Manny waggled his finger between the handcuffed pair. “You two need to talk. So talk.”

Tony waited until the door closed before releasing a long sigh. “So, those are my friends.”

Gibbs smiled, his eyes still on the paper as he sipped his coffee. “Paul doesn’t make a bad cup of coffee.”

“Yeah, he’s terrific.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Why did you come here?” Tony asked.

Gibbs finally set the paper down and looked Tony in the eyes. “I was worried about you.”

“Worried? Why?”

“You don’t normally take off without telling anyone.”

“You haven’t seemed very concerned about where I am lately. I wasn’t sure you would even realize that I was gone.”

“Tony, I noticed. I noticed you were quiet after coming down from talking with the director and I was concerned. I could see you weren’t home when I got there.”

“Then I guess you’re still observant enough to keep your badge, Special Agent Gibbs.”

“I’m trying to talk to you.”

“As my boss? I wasn’t there, so you came to see if I was trying to run away?”

“I knew you would be back by Monday.”

“Bullshit! If you knew I would be back, then there was no reason for you to come after me.” Tony glared in Gibbs’ direction, then softened his voice. “I wanted some time to sort through my feelings.”

“Have you?”

“When? Paul and I watched a movie, then you showed up. I haven’t hardly had a moment to myself.”

“You know I work late,” said Gibbs.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed.

“I don’t see why you needed to leave at all. You have time alone at my house.”

“But it is your house and you could come home at any time. Maybe it’s time I get my own place.”

“Why?” Gibbs asked.

“You don’t act like you want me around. I can take a hint.”

“There’s plenty of room at my place. There’s no reason for you to leave.”

“Gibbs?”

“Yes?”

“I love you. I truly do. But living at your house and having you acting the way you do, it’s tearing me up. I’m not going to be any good to anyone if I don’t get this straightened out.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“Why not? You act like you hate having me there. You haven’t slept upstairs with me since before I was assigned as an agent afloat. It’s like I’m living with a stranger.”

“I’m the same person I’ve always been,” Gibbs insisted.

“Are you? You’ve been different since the explosion.”

“Getting blown up takes it out of you. I have come to depend on you.”

“As an agent,” Tony ventured.

“You are my Senior Field Agent for a reason. You deserve it.”

“But you don’t have feelings for me on a personal level anymore?”

Staring straight ahead, Gibbs sipped from his coffee cup. “I care for you,” he said softly.

“But you don’t love me anymore. Not in a romantic way.”

“I don’t know. Tony, it’s tough for me. I’ve always seen myself with a woman.”

“That’s one thing I will never be. It will be better for both of us if I find my own place.” Pausing, Tony laughed lightly. “And I always thought I was the one with commitment issues.”

“I have been married before,” Gibbs reminded him.

“Four times. Look, I’ve dated a few women. They told me they all had a meeting and none of them will ever be happy being married to a man who works as much as you do.”

Gibbs raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Wow.”

“Ever since you’ve been with NCIS, every one of your marriages ends and it all has something to do with the amount of time you spend at work. I understand you, Gibbs. I understand the job. I’m not going anywhere.”

“It’s never a good idea to date co-workers,” replied Gibbs.

“Is that what you’re hung up on? Your stupid rule?”

“My relationships tend to take a backseat to my job.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “It’s because you never loved any of your wives as much as Shannon. The rest of them have taken a backseat to your job and they all resented you for it. But things are different with me because I understand the job.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“I understand you, Gibbs. I get you. It doesn’t bother me that you spend time at work because I still get to spend a lot of time with you there. I know what you’re working on. I do not resent that you do your job and that you’re good at it. If you’re hung up on the dating label, then skip it. Either we’re in a relationship, or we’re not.”

“I like having you around.”

Tony began to stand up until the handcuff pulled at his wrist. “Not good enough, Jethro. If you’re not committed to being with me, I don’t want to live in your house. If I move out, we can both move on. You can go back to dating women if you want to. I don’t want to be living in the same house with you when you do.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Gibbs said softly. “It’s a big decision.”

“Is it? We’ve lived together and apart. We’ve worked together and apart. It seems to be a simple question to me. Are things better for you with me around, or not?”

“Are you going to ask Vance to be taken off my team?” questioned Gibbs.

“No. It doesn’t matter what I want at work. I’m still a slave. He can do whatever he wants to do with me.”

“I can handle Leon.”

“Do you have something on Director Vance?”

“No. What I have is a team with the highest solve rate in NCIS; a team that you are a part of. He’d be stupid to pull you off my team. Vance may be a lot of things, but he is not stupid.”

“How did you get stuck with Viv?”

Gibbs laughed. “If I had a team then, I wouldn’t have. Stan asked to be reassigned. I didn’t like any of the agents who wanted to take his place. Since the job was open, her father and his friends put some pressure on Director Morrow to put her on my team. I couldn’t wait to get rid of her.”

“Me, too,” Tony agreed. “As nice as I was to her, she sure turned on me.”

“She wasn’t cut out to be a field agent.”

They both turned their heads when they heard a key in the door. Paul and Manny returned with bags full of food.

“Look at that,” said Paul. “They’re sitting on the couch together and still have the cuffs on.”

“Were you expecting me to gnaw through my wrist?” asked Tony.

“Don’t be silly,” Paul replied as he set bags of food down on the table. “You told me that Gibbs was good at picking locks. I figured he’d have those off in less than five minutes.” 

Tony turned to Gibbs, with a questioning look.

“What? I don’t carry my lock picks on my day off.”

Manny walked over and released the pair. “Thanks for not screwing up my handcuffs. I’m not sure how I would explain that at work.”

Tony rubbed his wrist where the cuff had been. “What team are you on now?”

“Still with vice. I don’t go undercover anymore. Now I’m one of the guys who goes in and arrests people.”

“Are you still in vice, Paul?” Tony asked.

Paul began setting plates around the table. “They weren’t keen in having to depend on me chasing down the bad guys with a bum leg. For a while, they had me assigned as the D.A.R.E. officer. Then, I actually passed the test to become a detective.”

“Congratulations! That means you work on my old team, right?”

“Yeah. Some of the guys are still assholes. Some of them still tell fond stories of you.”

“Do they stick you down in the file room scanning in old files?”

“More than I like, but we all spend time down there.”

“Who’s your partner?” Tony asked.

“Ben Porter.”

“I don’t remember him.”

“I don’t think he was there when you left. He and his wife moved back to be closer to their parents. He’s good. And yes, Danny is still there. He’s partnered up with Ellis Rowe now.”

“Really? I would have thought Ellis would have retired by now.”

“We keep hoping,” Paul teased.

“Do they treat you okay?” asked Tony.

“It’s better than when you were there. HR has really been leaning on everyone to play nice. How are things for you at NCIS?”

“Most people there treat me pretty well. Only a few even know I’m a slave, though. Just our team and the director.”

“Nice. And being a F25, you could always tell them you signed the contract to get an education.”

Tony smiled. “People do know that I majored in Phys. Ed. I doubt that would be acceptable for a NCIS F25 contract.”

“Whatever, Tony. NCIS bought you. So they would not have approved the original contract.”

Tony rubbed his chin and nodded. “That’s true.”

The four gathered around the table to enjoy brunch together. 

“This is way more food than we can possibly eat,” said Tony as he looked over the offerings.

“We weren’t sure what everyone would want so we got a little bit of everything,” explained Manny.

Paul reached for a croissant. “Did you guys talk or do we need to handcuff you again after breakfast?”

Tony smiled. “Yes, we talked. No, you do not need to handcuff us again.”

“So, everything is good?” asked Paul.

“That is none of your business!” Tony responded.

“You guys do make a nice couple. Just saying.”

Manny shook his head as he filled up his orange juice. “I bet when you two lived with Eric, it was a rather lively apartment.”

“Oh, it was,” agreed Tony. “Parties all the time.”

“That was a very different crowd,” said Paul. “Lots of good times back then.”

“Yeah,” said Tony. Sadness tinted his voice, as it often did when he thought about Eric.

Paul reached over, placing his hand on his shoulder. “He was a damn good officer.”

“That he was. I still miss him. A lot.”

“Me, too,” agreed Paul. “Makes you think, though. You never know when you’re going to lose someone close to you. That’s why it makes sense to be honest and up front with people.”

“I guess.”

“We all have to face that one day. No one lives forever. That’s why you want to keep those you love close to you while you still have the chance,” said Paul as he reached for the fruit platter. “Once someone is gone, you’ve lost your chance forever.”

“It’s not even Sunday, so why do I feel like you’re preaching a sermon?” Tony asked with a smile.

“Just telling it like it is.”


	53. Then A Step To The Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides it's best if he moves out and an interesting case comes their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series.

Tony had talked Gibbs into going home after breakfast with a promise that he would be home Sunday night. When he arrived back at Gibbs’ house at eleven p.m. he saw the lights were still on.

Gibbs was sitting on the couch reading through files. He looked up when Tony came in. 

“I was hoping I wouldn’t wake you,” said Tony.

Gibbs glared at him over his glasses. “I was expecting you earlier.”

Tony shrugged. “I was enjoying some time with my friends. I don’t get to hang out with them very often. I said I’d be home Sunday night and it is still Sunday night.”

“I saved you some dinner.”

Tony swallowed deeply. “I could eat. I’m sorry I didn’t call,” he said as the guilt churned his stomach.

“I guess I shouldn’t have assumed you would be home for dinner,” said Gibbs as he stood up and walked toward the kitchen. “We can share it, since I’m sure you had something for dinner earlier.”

Tony set his overnight bags down at the bottom of the staircase, then followed Gibbs into the kitchen. He watched as Gibbs pulled out a long deli sandwich wrapped in plastic from the refrigerator.

“Roast beef,” said Gibbs as he pulled two plates from the cabinet and put half of the sandwich on each plate.

“I hope I didn’t put you out,” said Tony, holding back his laughter.

“It was no trouble, really. I figured if you didn’t want it tonight, you could take it for lunch tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Boss. Of course, now I will have to find something to eat for lunch tomorrow.”

“You never seem to have any trouble finding something to eat.”

Tony shook his head. “Not after my credits kicked in. Remember that night the cops picked me up in the alley and called you to come get me out of jail?”

“Yeah, like it was yesterday.”

“That was the first time you let me stay here.”

“First time I had to save your ass,” noted Gibbs as he picked up a pickle slice that had fallen onto his plate.

“Like my knight in shining armor. We’ve had a lot of good times,” said Tony as his eyes glazed over with memories.

“You’re not still thinking about leaving, are you?” Gibbs asked. “I would really like you to stay.”

“I think it would be best for now, for us, if I found my own place.”

“I just need a little more time,” Gibbs pleaded.

“It will be easier with me gone. If I stay, nothing will change,” said Tony. “I can’t continue sitting on a fence the rest of my life. I want you, Jethro. I love you. But if you can’t commit to our relationship, I can’t wait forever.”

“I have feelings for you.”

Reaching out, Tony covered Gibbs’ hand with his own. “I know. But it’s not enough. I will always love you and I will always have your back.”

“But you don’t want to live here anymore?”

“It’s not that easy. I can’t live here in limbo. Maybe you’re happy with the arrangement, but I need to know exactly where I stand. Either you need to commit to being in a relationship with me, or you need to let me go to find someone else. You need to make your choice.”

Gibbs gave Tony’s hand a squeeze. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You said you can handle Vance. If you’re right, then I’m not going anywhere. I’ll just have my own apartment at night and you can keep building your boat without interruptions.”

Gibbs smiled. “Sometimes I like your interruptions.”

Standing up, Tony took his plate and glass over to the sink. “It’s up to you, Jethro. You need to make a decision and stick with it. You’ve been married four times. Why could you commit to them and not to me?”

Using his thumb, Gibbs wiped a crumb from his lip. “You’re a man, a slave, a co-worker.”

“None of that should make any difference. Since director Shepard changed my status, I won’t always be a slave. If we live long enough, I hope we can both retire one day.”

“You’re always going to be a man.”

“True. Well, there are surgeries, but I like being a man. Give it some thought, Jethro. When you figure it out, let me know.”

Gibbs watched as Tony walked away, then listened as he picked up his bags and went upstairs. After putting his own plate and glass in the sink, he washed them and put everything in the drain rack to dry. Back in the living room, he pulled out his sheets, blanket and pillow, tucking them around the sofa cushions before turning out the light and going to bed.

The next day, Gibbs left for the office while Tony was still in the shower. It occurred to Tony that he could show up late and claim he overslept, but he didn’t want to give Vance any reason to get rid of him.

The team was working on assessments when a call came in. Tony was relieved to have an actual case to work on. Ducky arrived to pull the body of a Lieutenant Commander from a river. When it started raining, Gibbs told them to hurry and preserve as much evidence as they could, then took a phone call and left the scene.

Ziva grumbled about Gibbs leaving. “He tells us to hurry before rain destroys the evidence and then he leaves.”

“It’s probably related,” Tony said defensively. “I’m sure he’s working a lead.” Internally, he hoped Gibbs wasn’t running off to meet a woman.

When they returned to NCIS headquarters, Tony personally lugged all the evidence to Abby’s lab.

“What’s wrong?” asked Abby.

Tony smiled back at her. “Everything is just peachy.”

“Wrong answer,” she said as she began unloading the bagged evidence from the tote. “I can tell your moods, Tony. Something is on your mind and I seek it. What’s up?”

“Same thing. Me, Gibbs and our not quite a relationship thing we have going on. Or not going on.”

“I told you what to do.”

“I know. I told him I’m moving out. If he can’t commit to a relationship, I’m better off getting my own place.”

“Good for you,” replied Abby as she continued sorting through the evidence and making notes in the log.

“Good?”

“Let it go, Tony. I told you that Gibbs is a hunter. You walk away and he will come after you. All you have to do is focus on your job and pretend you’re over him. He’ll want to know why you can move on so easily and he’ll be knocking at your door in a matter of days.”

“How can you be so sure?” Tony asked.

“I know Gibbs. Trust me on this one. If you stay in his house, he will never make a decision. If you move out, you will push him into making a choice. And when he comes to ask you back, don’t you dare crumble right away. Make him work for it.”

“And I thought you liked Gibbs.”

“I do. I love Gibbs. But it will be best for you both if you make him work for it. The harder he has to work to get you back, the more he will realize how much he wants you.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to have time to look for a decent apartment while we have this case going on.”

Abby stopped her sorting and walked over to Tony, placing her hands on his biceps and shaking him slightly. “Rent a room, Tony.”

“Rent a room?”

“Yeah. There are a ton of hotels and motels around here that rent rooms by the week. Get a room. Get out of Gibbs’ place. The sooner you do that, the sooner he’s going to come begging for you to come back home to him.”

Tony wasn’t entirely convinced, but he had enough credits to cover the weekly rate at a motel. That afternoon, he made several calls before Gibbs returned to the office.

He waited until the weekend to move out. After packing his things into boxes and suitcases, he made two trips in his car while Gibbs was in the basement working on his boat.

Tony sighed as he stood at the doorway, looking back into the house. He had no key to turn in since the lock on Gibbs’ front door hadn’t worked in years. After a couple of minutes, he went downstairs.

“I’m leaving,” he said.

“Where are you going?” Gibbs asked.

“Moving out.”

Gibbs sounded authentically surprised. “You found a place? Already?”

“I’m renting a room at a motel.”

“There’s no need to rush off. Take your time and find the right place. You can stay here as long as you want to,” Gibbs offered. 

“No, I can’t. It will give me some space to think while I’m looking for an apartment.”

Gibbs nodded and returned his attention to his boat.

Tony was hoping it was because he was having trouble holding back his emotions, but feared that Gibbs really didn’t care all that much.

“I’ll see you at the office on Monday,” Tony said before returning upstairs.

Gibbs took a deep breath after he heard Tony start his car. Walking over to his workbench, he filled his coffee cup with bourbon and sat on a stool. He considered calling Fornell, but didn’t. He wasn’t sure how to put his thoughts into words, then realized that was his entire problem at the moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Two weeks after Tony moved out, the team was called to a crime scene early in the morning. Two Marines had been attacked in an alley behind a bar. One had been killed, the other was still holding on at the hospital.

The team arrived a few minutes before Ducky. Tim quickly noticed that the cameras in the alleyway had been disabled.

“They didn’t hear anything inside,” said Tim. “Apparently they like their music loud.”

Gibbs interviewed the Marine sergeant who had found his two corporals beaten in the alleyway.

“I only left them for a minute,” the sergeant said. “I’d left my credit card inside. I came back and found them beaten up.”

“Did you see anyone else?” asked Gibbs.

“No. I have no idea who did this.”

“Is it possible they fought each other?”

“No, Sir. No way. We had a good time hanging out. Both were in good spirits and laughing when I left them. Someone attacked them.”

“Thank you, Sergeant Welch. You can go to the hospital if you would like; check on Corporal LaCombe.”

Hours later, back in autopsy, Gibbs and Ducky discussed Corporal LaCombe’s injuries compared to his fellow Marine’s injuries.

“I do not mean to overstep my bounds, Jethro, but it appears that Corporal LaCombe was the target of this attack. Corporal Taylor’s injuries are minor in comparison.”

“Then why is Taylor dead while LaCombe survived?”

“Taylor had previous injuries. It is what some would call a fluke that he received a fatal blow while LaCombe survived his more serious injuries.”

“He’s not out of the woods yet,” Gibbs said as he studied the x-rays Ducky had on display.

One floor up, Tim and Tony dropped off the evidence to Abby.

“Wait a minute, Abby,” Tony said as he reached for a bag. Inside was a class ring that Corporal LaCombe had been wearing. “This is a class ring from Stillwater.”

Abby and Tim stared back at him blankly.

“Stillwater, Pennsylvania,” Tony continued, barely able to contain his excitement.

“Is that supposed to mean something?” asked Tim.

“Stillwater is a small mining town, also known as the birthplace of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I have so many questions. I don’t even know where to begin,” said Tony as he headed for the elevator.

Down in the bullpen, Tony made sure his go bag was ready. “Think of what this means. He wasn’t born Gibbs. He was a child once; a little boy roaming the streets of Stillwater. And there are people in Stillwater who knew Gibbs as a child. So many questions!”

“Your questions will have to wait,” said Gibbs as he rounded the corner by his desk. “I want you to follow up with Corporal Taylor’s family and see if Sergeant Welch remembers anything else. Tim, Ziva let’s roll.”

After they left, Tony went back to Abby’s lab. “He left me behind, Abs. I wanted to talk to people who knew him as a child. Do you think he still has relatives in Stillwater?”

Abby smiled broadly. “I think he dad still lives there.”

“Why would he take Tim and Ziva and leave me behind?”

“Maybe because he thinks you would spend more time looking into his past, than working on the case?”

“Abby!”

“Tell me I’m wrong,” she challenged him.

Later in the afternoon, Tim and Ziva called to inform Tony and Abby that Gibbs’ father was alive and well in Stillwater and ran a general store.

Tony shook his head. “I have to find a reason to join them there.”

“Good luck with that,” Abby replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The following day, Tony rushed into Abby’s lab. “Guess where we’re going?”

“Where?”

“Stillwater! Gibbs needs you to bring whatever you need to take blood samples and do a basic DNA test.” Holding up a few pieces of paper, Tony explained, “He had me get court orders to pull blood from a few suspects in Stillwater. He wants you to compare the samples with the blood from Corporal LaCombe’s class ring.”

The pair pulled into Stillwater five hours later. In front of the general store, they saw a smoldering car. Ziva and Tim stood on the sidewalk while the fire department soaked the vehicle, dowsing the flames.

“What happened?” Tony asked.

“Ziva and I had spent the entire morning going through the trash at the Winslow mine and also at the Winslow’s home,” said Tim.

“And now all of our evidence is destroyed,” Ziva added.

“Where’s Gibbs?” asked Tony.

Ziva nodded to the general store. “He is inside with his father.”

“Papa Gibbs!” Tony exclaimed. Abby was on his heels as he entered the store. 

An older man stood behind the counter. “Can I help you?” he offered.

Holding his hand out, Tony smiled broadly. “I’m Special Agent DiNozzo. This is Abby Sciuto, our forensic scientist. I have so many questions.”

“Save them for the suspects, DiNozzo,” said Gibbs as he came from the back of the store.

Tony held up several papers in his hand. “I brought the court orders.”

Gibbs grabbed the stack and pulled three of them out before handing the rest back to Tony. “I’ll get the town doc to pull these three. Take Ziva, Tim and Abby. Go to the mine. Abby can pull the rest of the samples there.”

That night Jackson had insisted in feeding Gibbs and his team for dinner. Once the meal was over, Tony immediately stood up and offered to help clean up in the kitchen.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and stepped outside for a short walk through town.

“It’s really nice to finally meet you,” Tony said once he was alone with Jackson. “I was curious. What did you call Gibbs when he was a boy? He wasn’t always Gibbs, was he?”

“I still call him Leroy, son. He’s named after my best friend Leroy Jethro Moore. LJ and I opened the store after too many close calls in the mine.”

“What was he like as a little boy? Did you take him sailing? Did you teach him woodworking?”

“He did love boats and we did a lot of woodwork together. He was a sweet little boy. Things changed when his mother died.”

“I’m sorry. It must have been a tough time for both of you.”

Jackson nodded. “He seems to blame me for that. I never heard much from him after he joined the Marines. Not until he got married. Then I’d occasionally hear from his wives, especially around holidays; hardly ever from my boy.”

“He’s the best at what he does,” said Tony.

“You admire him, don’t you?” Jackson asked.

“Yeah, I do; very much so.”

“You’re close?”

“I guess. We lived together for a while. I just moved out a couple weeks ago.”

“Why?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Are you dating my boy?” Jackson asked boldly.

Tony was taken aback. “Mr. Gibbs?”

“You heard me. I know my boy better than he thinks I do. I see how he acts around you. It’s the same way he used to act around girls he had a crush on, but didn’t want anyone else to know. After Shannon, his other marriages never seemed to take. It has crossed my mind that he might try dating a guy.”

“And you wouldn’t mind if he was dating a man?”

“It doesn’t make any difference to me,” Jackson said. “He was such a happy child until his mother died. He was happy with Shannon, but once she and Kelly were killed, he changed. I want him to be happy.”

“We lived together for a while. Then he was hurt in an explosion and lost his memory.”

“An explosion?”

“Yeah. He was making contact with an undercover agent on board a docked ship. A terrorist tried to kill him. Then he retired to Mexico for a few months. I started dating someone else while he was gone, a woman. I didn’t know if he was ever coming back or if he would ever remember me or our relationship. When he did return, his memory was still shaky. We were trying to work things out, but I got reassigned as an agent afloat. We didn’t see each other for months.”

“Did you keep in touch?”

“No. I didn’t know what to say.”

Jackson shook his head. “He can be stubborn.”

Tony smiled. “Tell me about it.”

“Why did you move out?”

“He said he wasn’t sure about our relationship. He has some stupid rule about not dating co-workers. I told him not to get stuck on the label. We can call it a relationship, not dating. I moved out because he wouldn’t decide. I didn’t think he would ever make the decision as long as I was there. He just tells me he doesn’t want me to leave, but he won’t commit to being in a relationship.”

“He’s not sure he wants you, but he doesn’t want you to leave and find someone else. Trust me, Tony, if you left and found someone else, my boy would be devastated. He cares for you. Once he cares about someone, he is very loyal to them.”

“I can’t stick around forever, just waiting.”

“You let me talk to him.”

“You’re going to tell him to go out with me?”

Jackson smiled and leaned close. “You saw the rifle in the shop behind the counter?”

“Yeah.”

“I wouldn’t let Leroy touch that when he was growing up. I told him guns were for grownups, not for children. I never would get him a rifle. And you know what happened?”

“He became a sniper.”

“Exactly! Tell a boy he can’t have something and he’ll want it twice as bad.”

“And I thought Gibbs was a devious man,” said Tony.

Jackson cocked his head. “In many ways, he does take after me.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Gibbs and his father sat at the table in the center of the store, drinking coffee and reading the paper.

“Good coffee,” said Gibbs.

Jackson kept his eyes on his paper. “Yeah, I know how you like it.” After a few minutes he continued, “You work with good people, Leroy.”

“I know.”

“I don’t know how you get any work done with such beautiful women around all the time.”

“Part of the job, Dad.”

“Are you dating anyone?”

“What?”

“We haven’t talked in a long while. I am your father. It would be nice to know a little bit about the man I raised.”

“I’m. It’s complicated.”

“It’s not all that complicated,” said Jackson. “You find a nice women and spend time together. You’ve done it before. At least four times.”

Gibbs dropped his section of paper onto the table. “Yeah, after Shannon, things never seemed to work out.”

“You know why, don’t you?” Jackson asked before taking another sip of his coffee.

“No, Dad. Tell me, why?”

“You’re not giving them a proper chance. You keep trying to replace Shannon. And you can’t. Shannon was a unique person who cannot be replaced by someone else. You’re doing a disservice to other women trying to squeeze them into a mold of Shannon.”

“Maybe I should start dating guys.”

Jackson raised his eyebrows. “A man? How can you be happy dating a man?”

“They are people, too.”

“Yeah, but a couple should be a man and a woman. No, I don’t think so, Son. You should find yourself a nice woman.”

“Didn’t you once tell me all people are pretty much the same?”

“Pretty much. Until you get down to their genitals.”

“Dad!”

“What? You go find yourself a pretty gal. That’s what you need in your life.”

“I need someone who understands me. I need someone who can understand my job. Do you know how many hours I work?” Gibbs asked.

“Since your team calls you ‘ _Boss_ ’, I would think you could set your own hours.”

“It doesn’t work like that. When we get a case, I work the case until it’s done,” said Gibbs. “Do you know why things went south with my last three marriages?”

“They weren’t Shannon.”

“They thought I worked a lot of hours because I was single. They expected me to change and work less once I was married. But it doesn’t work that way.”

“Not always.”

“They all left because of the hours I work; because of my dedication to my job.”

“Keep looking, Leroy. You’re bound to find the right person sooner or later.”

“Maybe I already have.”

“Well, good for you.”

“He’s a man. And a slave.”

Jackson shook his head. “You don’t own a slave, do you?”

“Of course not.”

“And his owner doesn’t mind?”

“He’s owned by NCIS.”

“It’s not that Tony, is it? He’s a handsome young man, but you can’t trust a slave.”

“Why not? He’s a person.”

“He’s a person who will use you to get his freedom and then he will rob you blind and leave you behind. Trust me on this one, Leroy. End it and go find a pretty gal.”

Gibbs was steaming. “Who I date is really none of your business.”

“Of course it isn’t. I just want you to be happy. I can’t understand how you could be happy dating a man. That’s all.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

When the case was over, the team packed up. Tony deliberately left his bag for last, hiding it behind a large chair in the living room of Jackson’s home where he had been sleeping on the couch.

Jackson approached him and handed him a white sweater. “A little something to keep you warm in cool weather, Tony.”

“It was truly a pleasure meeting you,” said Tony reaching out for a final handshake.

Leaning close, Jackson whispered in his ear. “I had my talk with Leroy. If you don’t mind an old man’s advice, act like you’re moving on. Within a few days, he won’t be able to stop himself from chasing after you.”

“That’s the same advice Abby gave me. She said Gibbs was a hunter and I should make him come after me.”

“She’s a smart girl. And beautiful, as well. You should listen to her.”

“Thank you for the sweater; for everything, Jackson.”

“And don’t let him tell you it’s complicated. The world is a complicated place. It doesn’t mean that’s an excuse not to work things out with the people we love.”


	54. Secret Ops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony feels Gibbs doesn't trust him any more when he's left out of certain details on a classified op. Gibbs has his own secret op in the works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series.

Tony was pissed. Gibbs had set him and Ziva up for a fall. Although they’d been told not to fight or resist if confronted on the op, Ziva’s instinct to fight back was triggered. Tony felt he had no choice but to stand beside her, attempting to fend off their attackers.

Being outnumbered, they were quickly captured, taken into custody and separated. Both had suffered injuries. At first Tony was worried that Gibbs would be angry that they had fought back. He was left in a room and watched by a single guard. 

What he thought was a simple war game had gotten complicated. Vance was there and so was the Secretary of the Navy. Being held alone in a room, his injuries left untreated, gave Tony time to think.

It was an hour later that Tony was released and led to where Ziva was being kept.

“Have you spoken to Gibbs?” Ziva asked. 

“Not yet. I figured he’s letting us think about our mistake.”

“Our mistake? We did not set off the alarms.”

“We were given a direct order not to engage. He gave the order to stand down. You did not stand down,” Tony pointed out.

“It was instinct. I saw them going after you and I reacted.”

“Their bullets were fake,” Tony said. “The gun butt was real enough,” he added, rubbing his jaw. 

“Fake bullets?”

“We were set up. They knew we were coming.”

“Why?” Ziva asked.

“That is a good question.”

A few minutes later they were led into a room with Vance, Gibbs and the Secretary of the Navy.

“Don’t touch the console,” Gibbs warned.

“Where’s McGee? Shouldn’t we dust for prints and pull the surveillance video?” Tony asked.

“It’s bogus. The whole installation is bogus,” admitted Gibbs. 

“Nothing is real?” Ziva asked.

“The threat is real. That’s the case,” said Gibbs. “We still have a leak at NCIS.”

“Do you know who it is?” Tony asked. 

Even though Gibbs didn’t answer, Tony could read the look in his eyes. They were after Michelle Lee.

Back at NCIS headquarters, Tony pulled Ziva and Tim aside, letting them know Michelle was the target. 

“We have to keep this on the down low,” he whispered. “Watch her and be careful what you say around her.”

After searching the building for several minutes, he found Gibbs in autopsy with Ducky, who seemed equally pissed about what was going on. 

Ducky was berating Gibbs. “There are certain liberties one should not take. One should not steal a dead body, for which I am responsible, from autopsy.”

“I’m sorry we deceived you, Ducky,” Tony began. “We should have let you in on the plan.” Turning to Gibbs, Tony continued, “I’m sorry for making you look like an idiot in front of the Secretary of the Navy.”

“Tony, enough,” Gibbs said tiredly.

Tony was steaming. “You let the toothpick use us.” 

“No, I didn’t.”

“You didn’t?”

“It was my plan,” admitted Gibbs.

“Your plan?” questioned Tony.

“Every bit of it.”

“Then why didn’t you let us in on it?”

“Because, I didn’t have to. I knew you could both handle it. I needed it to feel as real as possible.”

“But we failed. We didn’t catch her in the act,” Tony said.

“So we know who the mole is?” Ducky asked.

Gibbs smiled confidently. “Oh, she’s caught. She just doesn’t know it yet. We’re after her connections. She wasn’t interested in Domino for herself. We need to find out who she was stealing it for.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony picked up two six-packs on his way to Abby’s apartment.

“I’m glad you’re home,” he said when she answered the door.

“Come on in.”

“Tim said you were in on the op from the beginning?” asked Tony as he pushed the beer into the refrigerator, then grabbed and opened two bottles.

“Yeah.”

“He doesn’t trust me,” said Tony. “He used to trust me, but not anymore.”

“Yes, he does.”

“Then why didn’t he tell me what was going on? It was all bogus, Abby. They knew. Everyone at the bogus installment, they all knew we would be there. We were supposed to get caught. We were supposed to be a distraction for Lee.”

Abby grimaced as she reached out to touch Tony’s split lip. “I know. Does it still hurt?”

“It hurts that after all Gibbs and I have been through, he doesn’t trust me. He kept me on the outside.”

“Gibbs came to me to develop something we could detect on someone’s hands for at least a day or two. It was applied all over the console. Gibbs was sure it was Michelle, but he needed proof.”

“But you knew the war games were bogus. Didn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“So you knew about everything?”

“Not everything. I didn’t know they were going to steal a body from Ducky. I didn’t know the agent they were after was Michelle. I was just told to keep quiet about everything I knew. That’s why I couldn’t tell any of you anything.”

“And also why you started locking your door?”

“Tim would have asked questions if he saw the formula I was creating up on my monitor. And we didn’t want anyone else to accidently get the solution on themselves.”

“Like you did?”

“It wasn’t an accident. I did spill some on the floor and that was an accident, but getting it on my hands was part of the plan.”

“Another diversion?”

“Yes.”

“He knows I can keep my mouth shut. At least I thought he knew that,” Tony said.

“He trusts you, Tony. He does.”

“Do you know how stupid I felt after getting caught? Not to mention Ziva and I were both injured?”

“That wasn’t supposed to happen. They were told to make it look real. No one knew if Michelle would be there alone or what she might see. You and Ziva were told not to engage. When you engaged, they took action.”

Tony rubbed his lip lightly. “They drew blood. I hope it was convincing. I hope it was all worth it.”

“You guys caught Michelle and kept Domino from being leaked.”

“Yeah, she’s caught. One of the guys she’s working with is caught. It’s only a matter of time before the great Gibbs brings down the mastermind.” Pausing, Tony drained his beer before continuing. “How am I supposed to ever trust him again?”

Pushing back her chair, Abby walked around the table and gave Tony a hug. “Sometimes you just have to have faith.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Days later, the op was over. It ended with Gibbs shooting the suspect through Michelle Lee, taking them both out. It was the only way to make sure to get their suspect before he killed anyone else. He had already shot two innocent bystanders on the bus, and wounded Gibbs, before Gibbs killed him.

Tony couldn’t help looking at Gibbs’ injuries, wondering if he had really been cleared to go back to duty so soon. He had a feeling that Gibbs never saw a doctor, but had Ducky patch him up. That would keep any mention of the seriousness of his wounds out of the reports. 

Tony longed to brush Gibbs’ hair back and take a good look at the cut over his eye. A butterfly bandage held the skin together, but prevented Tony from seeing if there had been any stitches. There were other lacerations and bruises. The most serious wound was to his right index finger which was taped to a splint. 

No matter who prodded, Gibbs wouldn’t say if the finger was wounded by a fall, broken glass or a bullet. Everyone on the team had asked, but Gibbs only growled back that it was fine and everyone should get back to work and stop worrying about his finger.

Taking a break from the bullpen, Tony visited Abby during another case. He knew he couldn’t stay away from his desk for too long before setting Gibbs off again. He was surprised to see Tim was already there.

“Hey, Abs, Tim.”

“Hi Tony,” Abby replied. 

“Got anything?”

“Almost. We pulled some paint samples that we’re running.” Pulling away from her computer, Abby took a good look at Tony. “What’s with all the suits and ties lately? I know Tim likes to wear suits, but you’re often a little more casual.”

Tony reached to smooth down his tie. “I’m trying to make nice with the toothpick. I don’t want to give him any reason to send me back to the Auction House.”

Tim’s fingers stilled on the keyboard. His eyes dropped to the floor, then looked up to Tony. “That has to be rough,” he said softly. “Never knowing when you could get sent back; having someone else hold your entire future in their hands.”

“Sympathy, Tim?” Tony asked.

“I never really thought about it before.”

“It’s not much difference than you. If you screw up, you could be reassigned or fired. If I screw up, I can get reassigned or sold,” said Tony.

“It must be stressful.”

“I’ve learned to deal with it, McGee. Don’t worry about it. Can you step out for a minute?”

Abby reached for her Caf-Pow, jiggling the cup and frowning that it was almost empty. “Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Tim. And you better hurry, I’m about due for a visit from Gibbs.”

“It’s a little personal,” Tony said.

Before Abby could say anything else, Tim excused himself for a bathroom break.

“What is troubling you now?” Abby asked.

“Gibbs.”

“You still want him back?”

“More than ever. He’s not coming after me though, like you thought. Even Jackson told me to walk away and he’d come looking for me, but he hasn’t.”

“You know how he is when he’s focused on a case.”

“I understand his drive to bring Lee down, but we closed that case.”

“And now, another one is open.”

“There will always be a case open,” said Tony as he paced across the lab. “He’s always going to be focused on something else.”

“If you’re wearing suits to get his attention, I don’t think that’s going to work. He’s not a clothes guy.”

Tony smiled slightly. “The suits are all for Vance. I can’t let Probie out-dress me in front of the toothpick. Not until he changes his mind about slaves working in the field. It’s really difficult to sit a few feet away from him all the time.”

“Gibbs?”

“Yes. Do you know how hot he looks when he’s wearing those glasses and digging through a stack of files? Or when he’s interrogating a suspect? I have this urge to walk across the room and kiss his wounds. I want to hold him and make his pains go away.”

Abby moved from her computer to one of her machines and punched a couple buttons. “You need a distraction.”

“A distraction? I thought moving out was a distraction.”

“Go out on a couple dates. Talk about them in the bullpen. Gibbs just needs a little jolt to get his attention back on you.”

Tony thought about her words.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the next three weeks, Tony dated Cheryl, Alison and Kristine. He made sure to tell Ziva and Tim all about his dates, knowing that sooner or later Gibbs would come around the corner and hear a few tidbits. He wondered if Gibbs had it in him to get jealous. Would this make Gibbs want him back, or not? Tony felt that he was playing a new Gibbs version of relationships without fully understanding the rules.

When he wasn’t on dates on the weekends, Tony would go out to bars, mingling with several young ladies and occasionally collecting phone numbers. One night, he found a new bar to spend time in. It was dark and crowded. It wasn’t long before he realized that most of the patrons were guys. Before he got across the room, two men had asked him to dance and someone had grabbed his ass.

Sitting at the bar, he sipped at his drinks, while watching those who were dancing on the floor and declining any invitations to dance. He wasn’t in the mood to dance. Two hours later, a gray-haired man came in alone and sat beside Tony at the bar. 

Tony smiled and nodded to the man.

“I don’t recall seeing you here before. I’m Jason.”

“Nice to meet you, Jason. I’m Tony. And this is my first time here. I decided to take the long way home from work and came across this place.”

“There are nice people here and the drinks aren’t too watered down,” Jason said.

The bartender shook his head. “They aren’t watered down at all unless you order them that way.”

“You know I’m kidding, Mack. I’ll take another. And whatever Tony is drinking. Put it on my tab.”

“Thanks,” said Tony. “Although I’m not sure I should accept drinks from a stranger.”

“We know each other’s names. That’s a start,” said Jason. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, do you like men, or did you not know this bar catered to gays?”

Tony looked down at his drink and spun his glass around. “I did not know the bar catered to gays and I consider myself bi.”

Jason rubbed his hand across Tony’s thigh. “Are you looking for a date?”

Tony looked into Jason’s eyes, noting they were blue. “Maybe.” 

“If you’re not interested, that’s okay.”

“I might be interested. I’m just. It’s complicated.”

Jason nodded. “Had your heart broken recently? I’ve been there.”

“You are correct. We work together, but I was transferred out of state.”

“He didn’t want to wait?”

“I screwed up a big deal he was connected with right before I was transferred. I think that is why I was transferred. I don’t think he ever forgave me; although he is the reason I was reassigned back to DC. We were apart for months and never spoke during that time. When I returned, things had changed. He had changed,” Tony divulged.

“But you still want him back?”

“To be honest with you, yes, I want him back. I don’t know if I should keep waiting though. I’m not sure he will ever want to resurrect what we once had.”

“You’re obviously hesitant to get into a new relationship, because you haven’t had any real closure with the old relationship. Has he never told you that it’s over for good?”

“No. He keeps saying it’s complicated and he needs more time.”

“You’re afraid of giving your heart to someone new, then finding out your old partner wants you back.”

“I don’t want to hurt anyone,” Tony agreed.

“If you start dating someone else, it may trigger his feelings for you.”

“That’s what my friends keep telling me.”

“So what do you like to do on dates?” asked Jason.

“I like to be active, so sports, hiking and jogging.”

“Those sound more like activities to enjoy with friends, not so much dates.”

“Yeah. On dates, going out to dinner or watching movies. I like the classics, so it’s nice to go out to dinner, then go home and snuggle on the sofa with a good movie and a bottle of wine.”

“I love movies, too! If you want, we could go back to my place. No strings attached. I’d like to get to know you better and I have a nice selection of movies on DVD.”

Tony paused for a moment and looked Jason up and down before responding. “Sure, why not? What do you do for a living, Jason?”

“I’m a therapist with a degree in Psychiatry. You?” 

“No wonder you’re so insightful about relationships. I’m in law enforcement.”

“So you’re obviously good at reading people, too.”

Tony stood up and finished his drink, then replied, “Sometimes.” 

The pair left the bar and walked to the parking lot together. They spent a minute chatting before getting into their cars. Tony followed Jason off of the lot.

From across the street, Gibbs watched as Tony pulled out of the parking lot, following after the other patron. It hadn’t escaped his notice that Tony had begun dating again. He’d sat outside Tony’s apartment a couple times and had followed him on dates with women. This was the first time he saw Tony stop at a gay bar and leave with a man. Not just any man, but one who had a resemblance to Gibbs. 

He allowed Tony to get to the end of the block before pulling out and following him down the street.


	55. Cases And Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony spends time with Abby, gets the lead in a case and faces some challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series.

Tony never noticed Gibbs following him; never even suspected. At work, he did his best to act professional and curb his inclination to joke around too much. Abby did her best to soften his roughest days.

“Abby, I can’t wait forever.”

“Isn’t Gibbs worth it?” she asked.

“I’ve been seeing someone. Nothing serious. Yet.”

“Oh, really? What’s he like?” she asked.

“He’s nice, smart. He has a PhD in psychiatry.”

“Are you sure you’re dating, or getting free therapy?” she teased.

“Maybe a little bit of both.”

“What does he look like?”

Tony pulled out his cell phone and flipped through his photos before showing one to Abby.

After grabbing the phone, she exclaimed, “Are you kidding me?”

“What? He’s a nice guy.”

“Who looks like he could be Gibbs’ brother!”

Tony grabbed his phone back. “They don’t look _that_ much alike.”

“Really? Same build, gray hair, blue eyes. You guys are cute together, but not as cute as you and Gibbs. Don’t get too serious.”

“Why not?”

“Because you are still hopelessly in love with Gibbs. It’s so obvious. Don’t even try to deny it.”

“I’m dating someone else. For all I know Gibbs could be seeing someone.”

Abby chuckled. “If he is, I’ll bet he looks just like you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

One day, Gibbs and Tony were standing in the hallway outside the interrogation room. A suspect in a murder sat in the room as they conferred.

“Your lead,” said Gibbs as he handed the file to Tony.

“My lead?” Tony questioned. “Are you sure that’s okay with Vance? You’re not going back to Mexico, are you?”

“My team, my rules.”

“Rule thirty-eight: your case, your lead,” Tony said with a nod. 

“You were team leader when the original case came through. It’s only fair that you take point.”

Tony did his best to keep a straight face outwardly, but inside, he was grinning from ear to ear. 

He grabbed a Caf-Pow on his way to Abby’s lab. 

“Talk to me, Abs,” said Tony as he handed over the Caf-Pow.

“Thank you, Gibbs.”

“Abby, I’m not Gibbs.”

“You have to be, because if you’re not, there’s something wrong.” After a pause, she sighed deeply and continued, “Go ahead and tell me. I can take it.”

“Rule thirty-eight.”

“Oh! Which case?”

“He gave me lead back on the Renny Grant embezzlement case.”

“You know what that means?”

“That maybe he trusts me a little bit? Either that, or he’s stuck on his damn rules.”

“Bend them, don’t break them. And congratulations, by the way.”

“Thank you, Abs. Now, awesome me!”

Abby walked over to her computer. “I was saving this tidbit for later, but I think it’s time to share. Think of this as a congratulations on the team lead sort of gift.”

“What you got, Abs?”

“Do you know what Gibbs was doing on Christmas?”

“Sure. He was driving Ned Quinn over to his daughter’s house.”

“After that.”

“Not a clue.”

“He called Jackson.”

“Really? That’s nice.”

“And Jackson gave him some words of wisdom. He told Gibbs he better shape up and get himself into a decent relationship before he’s so old and crabby that no one wants him anymore.”

Tony started laughing. “Jackson really told Gibbs that? How do you know?”

“Because I called Jackson on New Year’s Eve and asked how he was doing. He asked how you and Gibbs were doing and I told him the truth. That’s when he told me about the Christmas call. He was quite charmed by you, you know?”

Tony straightened his posture and his tie. “And why wouldn’t he be? I am quite charming, you know.”

“So how are things going with your Gibbs clone?”

“We’re going to leave it as casual friends.”

“Because you love Gibbs.”

“Because he knows I am still stuck on Gibbs and that I would go back to him in a heartbeat. That and I admitted to him that I am a slave and apparently he can be friends with a slave, but isn’t too interested in dating one.”

“Friends with benefits?”

“Maybe a few. About the case, Abs. What do you have?”

“I found Grady’s blood on the comforter and a partial print on the soap dispenser. It’s not enough to run in the data base, but if you if have a suspect, I can see if it belongs to them.”

“Thanks, Abs.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a humbling experience for Tony to admit he screwed up their original case. Gibbs read through all the files and pointed out the errors.

“You wasted three years of that boy’s life,” he said. “He was in Iraq when the money was stolen.”

“He couldn’t have done it,” McGee realized.

“I get it. I screwed up,” admitted Tony.

“That gives him a good motive for murder,” noted Ziva. 

“Maybe Grady lied on the witness stand three years ago,” Tony said. “If he was the embezzler, Renny would certainly have good reason to kill him. Sounds like a theory. Let’s get to work.”

Tony worked long hours to solve the case, rivaling that of Gibbs. He actually enjoyed staying late and looking over at Gibbs under the evening lights. It wasn’t unusual for the pair to have pizza or Chinese food delivered when they worked after dark.

The team worked well under Tony’s command and even Gibbs took notice. Until one day. The stress of the case and the guilt of putting an innocent man in jail finally got to Tony.

“You’ve doing a great job and making me proud,” Gibbs admitted. “Until about three minutes ago. Get your head on straight. Trust your gut.”

“Right now, I’d rather trust yours.”

Stepping forward, Gibbs glared at Tony and held out his hand. “Then give me back my damn phone.”

The two were nearly touching, when Abby walked up to them hesitantly. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything. And if I am, I hope someone’s going to tell me.”

Tony broke the stare down with Gibbs and turned to Abby. “What you got, Abs?”

Gibbs nodded and returned to the squad room.

Abby smiled. “So, are you going to tell me what’s up?”

“Nothing is up. What do you got, Abs?”

“The knife we found at Renny’s house has blood on it.”

“Renny’s blood?”

“No, it’s Grady’s. This is our missing murder weapon from the hotel. I also pulled the fingerprints from the handle.”

The evidence Abby brought to him was enough to solve the murder and close the case. Tony was still curious about where the money is, so he had the team look for Renny until they found that he had booked a flight.

He and Gibbs drove to the airport together.

“Do you mind waiting out here?” Tony asked.

“What for?”

“I was the one who put him in jail when he was innocent. I’d like to do this on my own, if you don’t mind.”

“You’re the boss,” Gibbs said as he slid back into the car. 

Tony managed to locate Renny in the terminal and confronted him, but he didn’t have the cash with him.

“Sorry, Agent DiNozzo. Wish I could help.”

He really had nothing to hold Renny on, so he let him go. He still felt a twinge of guilt for getting it wrong and causing Renny to spend three years in jail.

When he returned to the car he tossed the keys to Gibbs. “I guess I missed him.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

On their next case, Gibbs chose Tony to fly to Arizona with him. After they closed the case and returned to DC, Abby couldn’t wait to see him and asked him to come down to the lab.

Tony made sure to take a Caf-Pow as he had told the rest of the team he was going down for an update.

“So?” Abby began.

“What?”

“Did you two share a room? Did you talk? Are you back together?” Abby asked excitedly.

“We rode horses into the mountains and slept on the trail; separate bedrolls and a sheriff five feet away. We talked a lot about the case and my lack of expertise in handling horses. Then we got shot at by a guy in a helicopter. After Gibbs shot the pilot and caused the helicopter to crash, we rounded up the horses and came home.”

“Hmmm, I was hoping for more. I feel that you guys are so close to getting back together.”

“You were the one who once told me that you didn’t see Gibbs being in a long term relationship with a guy, right?”

Abby waved Tony off. “That was a long time ago, before you guys were together for a while. I see the way he acts around you. I know he cares as deeply for you as you do for him.”

“Then why is this so difficult?”

Abby sipped her Caf-Pow. “I was really hoping this trip would give you two a little time alone together. I’m beginning to think Gibbs may be part mule.”

“Yeah, I was hoping for some private time, too, but we were never really alone.”

“There will be other trips,” Abby said.

“Gibbs doesn’t spread praise around very often,” Tony mused. “He actually told me he was proud of me on the last case.”

“And that meant everything to you,” Abby said knowingly.

“I must admit, getting praise from Gibbs is better even than from Vance. You should have seen the look in his eyes. He meant it.”

“Of course he did.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Something about Rivkin churned Tony’s stomach the first time he heard his voice. “I’m sorry, Ziva has stepped away from her desk,” he said into the phone.

“When will she return?” asked the accented voice.

“Oh, wait. Here she is. Fresh off the elevator.”

Tony listened after handing the phone to Ziva. She immediately lowered her voice and was speaking Hebrew. He never trusted her when she began speaking Hebrew, especially quietly. She knew neither he nor Tim spoke Hebrew. Why was she concerned about someone overhearing her? The only answer Tony could think of was that the guy on the other end of the phone was bad news.

“Who was that?” he asked after she hung up. “Mahjongg partner?”

“He is a friend from Israel.”

“Does your friend have a name?”

Looking up, Ziva answered testily. “His name is Michael. And that is all you need to know about him.”

After meeting with Vance in MTAC, Gibbs walked into the squad room and announced he was leaving for LA.

Tony glanced at his watch. “What time do we leave?”

“Not we,” Gibbs said. “McGee, pick up is in forty-five minutes.”

“McGee, not me?” Tony questioned. “McGoo?”

Gibbs handed Tony a file. “I need you to follow up here. We’re working with OSP.”

Before Tim and Gibbs had left the building, Ziva grabbed her things and headed for the elevator. “Cover for me,” she called. 

The phones seemed to ring non-stop. Tony looked at Tim’s empty desk, to Gibbs’, to Ziva’s. Later in the morning, he called Ziva’s cell phone.

“I’m not keeping you from anything, am I? Like work?”

“Tony, I am following a lead.”

“Care to share?”

“It may not come to anything. I cannot talk now. I will be back as soon as I can.”

Before Tony hung up, two of the phones were ringing again. “This just is not my day,” he said to himself.

He thought about Gibbs and Tim on their flight to LA. After lunch, he went to visit Abby in her lab.

Handing over the customary Caf-Pow, Tony stared at one of her screens. “Got anything?”

“Nothing at the moment. What brings you down here?”

“Tim and Gibbs are on a flight for LA and Ziva is out of the office chasing down some lead.”

“You’re lonely?”

“I need a break from the phones. They’ve been ringing non-stop since the others left.”

“I hope they’re okay. I always worry about you guys when you leave town, especially Tim.”

“He’ll be fine,” Tony said. “I gave him a tip and he picked up a couple magazines for the trip, one about boat building and the other about snipers.”

Abby laughed. “You know Gibbs will sleep throughout the flight.”

“I know. That’s what makes it fun. Our little Timmy sitting there with his magazines and Gibbs sound asleep.”

“Why don’t you come over for dinner tonight?” Abby offered.

“Sure, I’ll bring the beer.”

“Don’t you always?”

“I was thinking, if you ever get tired of sleeping in the coffin, it might make a nice bar,” suggested Tony.

“That will never happen. I’ll see you around seven.”

Tony picked up a couple bottles of wine on his way to Abby’s apartment, smiling when she opened the door wearing an apron. Sniffing the air, he commented, “Serving pasta to an Italian? Bold Abby Sciuto. Very bold.”

“Pasta Primavera. Italian and vegetarian.”

“The garlic bread smells fantastic.”

“Come in, make yourself at home.”

Tony followed Abby to the kitchen. “Since we’re having dinner, I switched it up and brought wine.”

“Perfecto!”

“Abs, you don’t think it’s possible that Gibbs may have a thing for McGee, do you?”

Abby laughed, then turned around to hug Tony. “No, despite your love of teasing Timmy, he likes women. And Gibbs likes you.”

“I don’t know anymore. Maybe I need to give up on my dreams of the perfect relationship and find another slave to date.”

“Gibbs does come with his challenges, but you won’t find a better man.”

“If he was going to come after me, he would have done so by now.”

After dinner, the pair sat on the couch watching movies. Tony wrapped his arm around Abby’s shoulder.

“Now that Gibbs and I are over, you and I could date,” he teased.

Abby snuggled her head against his shoulder. “I already told you; that will never happen. You and Gibbs are just going through a phase. That is all. He will come around.”

“I’m not sure I can wait that long.”

The next day, Ziva apologized for being away from the office for so long.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tony insisted. “I’m going to talk to Ducky about our body.”

Ziva’s behavior still bothered him. Before returning to the bullpen, he stopped by MTAC and reviewed the footage from when Ziva had been injured in an explosion before returning to NCIS. After scanning through the clips, he took a screen cap of a man at Ziva’s side, and took it to Abby.

“I need you to ID this guy,” he said.

“What case is this for?” asked Abby.

“My case. Top secret. I need you not to ask me any questions about this.”

“Does this have anything to do with Ziva?”

“I thought you weren’t going to ask.”

“We have a hit. Michael Aaron Rivkin, Israeli citizen, works for a bank.”

“See if you can find anything else on him. Nobody knows about this, but you and me. I’d like to keep it that way.”

“I will see what I can find out.”

A couple hours later, Tony visited Abby again. “Did you find out anything else about our secret thingy?”

“I found one interesting something,” she said as she brought up a picture. “That is a picture of our supposed Israeli banker with the Director of Mossad, Eli David, also known as Ziva’s father. She must know Rivkin.”

“Don’t say anything to her about this. You don’t breathe a word of this to anyone. I mean it.”

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“I’m not sure. I need time to figure this out. Until I do, we need to keep this just between us. Okay?”

“Of course,” Abby agreed.

The first thing the next morning, Gibbs called, summoning Ziva and Tony up to MTAC. Gibbs had Tim put Rivkin’s picture up on the screen.

“Ziva, do you recognize this man?”

“Yes, his name is Michael Rivkin,” she replied.

“He says he is with Mossad,” said Gibbs.

“That is true.”

“Is there anything else you can tell us about him?”

“No,” replied Ziva. “I have not worked with him in some time.”

Before they left MTAC, Ziva turned to Tony and said, “You did not think I would identify him. That was not a question.”

“Anything else you can tell me about him?” he asked.

“No,” she replied sharply, as she headed for the door.

Later in the morning, Tim called Abby. “You did a search on Michael Rivkin. Why?”

“What makes you think that?”

“You logged a search,” said Tim.

“I did?”

“Did Tony ask you to do it?”

“I’m not at liberty to say.”

“Let me talk to Tony.”

Abby handed the phone to Tony.

“Rivkin is missing,” Tim said. “Do you think Ziva would know where he is?”

“You can’t ask her. Leave it to me.”

After he hung up, Tony turned back to Abby, keeping his voice to a whisper. “I want you to find out where Rivkin is. It stays between us.”

Abby bit her lip and nodded, then returned to her lab.

Ziva left work early, claiming she had a friend in town visiting.

Tony immediately followed up with Abby. “Any update on that secret thingy we’re working on?”

“He’s booked a flight to Tel Aviv, with a stopover in DC,” she said.

“He’s in DC now?”

“Yeah, his flight landed about four-thirty this afternoon.”

“That’s about the time Ziva left today. She said she was meeting a friend who was visiting.”

“I’m guessing that you’re guessing her friend is Rivkin.”

Tony nodded. “Has to be. Why is she being so secretive about him?”

“He also visited DC three days ago,” offered Abby.

“They’re up to something. Can you pull Ziva’s emails?”

“I can, but why?”

“She’s been in contact with Rivkin, but she’s not being open about it. There has to be a reason. We need to find out why.”

“Tim and Gibbs will be back in the morning. It’s just a matter of time before we need some answers.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Days passed as the team worked on a case involving the death of an ICE agent outside the house of the secretary of the Navy. He’d been part of a team providing security.

Gibbs pulled Tony aside after the case was wrapped up. “You seem troubled. What’s on your mind?”

“Rivkin’s in town.”

“I know,” Gibbs admitted.

“Doesn’t that bother you? I told him to go home. You told him to go home. Yet, he’s still here.”

“Macy ordered him to leave the country, too. He doesn’t listen very well.”

“What’s he up to?” asked Tony.

Gibbs allowed his eyes to roam around the office as he kept his voice down. “He came in to wipe out a sleeper cell. Only one member of that team is still alive. And he is in custody in LA.”

“Then why is Rivkin still here?”

“That’s a good question. You stay on this,” Gibbs ordered.

Tony watched Gibbs walk away and sighed. “What is it going to take, Gibbs?” he whispered softly.

Before leaving the building, Tony stopped by Abby’s lab. “Did you find anything else?”

Abby waved her hand toward a laptop. “This is Abin Tabal’s laptop.”

“Anything on it?”

“He wiped it clean before he committed suicide. However, I was able to pull up the IP addresses where he logged into the internet.”

“And?”

“One of them is Ziva’s apartment. She can’t be tied in with a terrorist cell, can she? This is Ziva we’re talking about.”

“Maybe she’s working with Rivkin to find and eliminate the cell. I don’t know,” said Tony. “But I am going to ask her.”

“Be careful,” Abby warned.


	56. There And Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Tim and Gibbs go on a mission to find Ziva and bring her back. When they return, Tony has a mission of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series.

Gibbs found Tony at the hospital. Tony had remained after being treated, his arm in a sling. “Tony?”

“I’m okay, Boss. I have a fractured radius and a few bruises.”

“What happened?”

“I went to Ziva’s apartment to talk to her, to ask her why Abin Tabal’s laptop accessed the internet from her apartment. She wasn’t there, but Rivkin was. He attacked me. I had no choice. It was justified.”

“Go back to the office, write it up. There are going to be a lot of people wanting answers,” said Gibbs.

As Tony turned down the hallway, Ziva stepped through the doors to talk to Gibbs. “Rivkin is dead. Tony killed him.”

“Did you see it?” asked Gibbs.

“I saw enough,” Ziva said sharply.

“I need to know everything.”

“You will have my report on your desk before lunch.”

While Tony and Ziva were writing up their reports, Tim and Gibbs went to Ziva’s apartment. They were still gathering their gear from the car, when the heard an explosion. Once the firemen allowed them in, the pair gathered evidence which they delivered to Abby.

As soon as Ziva finished her report, she went to autopsy to see if Rivkin’s body had been delivered. 

“I’ve contacted a Rabbi friend of mine to be here while I conduct the autopsy,” said Ducky.

“That is not necessary. Michael was Jewish by birth, not by practice. I would like you to let me know when you are ready to release his body. I will accompany him back to Israel.”

“Of course.”

Upstairs, Vance called Tony into his office to hear the details. “A lot of people are going to have questions,” he said. “And you better have some damn good answers.”

“Understood,” Tony replied.

Later that day, after reviewing the reports, Vance called Gibbs to his office. “I’ve decided to grant a request. We’re all going to Israel. I hope your boy can handle the meat grinding that is coming his way.”

Gibbs nodded. “He’ll do fine. And no matter what they decide, he is coming back with us.”

“We’ll see,” Vance said as a reply. “As soon as Ducky releases Rivkin’s body, I want you, Tony and Ziva ready to fly.”

“We will be.”

After leaving Vance’s office, Gibbs found Tony at his desk, attempting to work with one bad arm. Gibbs nodded to him.

Tony followed Gibbs to a conference room. “What’s up, Boss?”

“Eli David wants to interview you. Vance has given his approval. I need you to go home and pack. Once Rivkin’s body is ready, we’re all going to Israel.”

“What is up with Vance? He said before that he’s worried about me taking off since I don’t have a chip. I was surprised he allowed you to take me to Arizona. Now he’s sending me to Israel? Am I coming back?”

Gibbs rested his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “You can handle Director David. I will be there. I will not return without you.”

“Thank you, Boss.”

It wasn’t an ‘I love you’, but it meant a lot to Tony that Gibbs had no plans to leave him behind.

Traveling with a fractured arm was painful. Tony had been given pain pills, but didn’t like to take them. He wanted to remain sharp. If he didn’t answer the questions the right way, he feared Director David would insist on throwing him in an Israeli jail for the rest of his life.

Once they were in Israel, Tony wasn’t allowed to sleep. At Mossad headquarters, he was led into a concrete room and left to wait alone for over an hour. He didn’t mind. It gave him time to get used to the room and go over his thoughts and tactics. Obviously Eli David had a lot going for him to become the Director of Mossad. Tony knew one wrong word during the interview could lead to his downfall.

Gibbs and Vance waited in a nearby room, watching Tony on the screen.

Tony winced and held his arm. His pain pills were in his pocket, but he didn’t want to take them until after he spoke to Eli. Their chat didn’t last long and ended when Tony got Eli to admit that Rivkin was following his orders.

“I’ll be damned,” said Vance.

“Tony’s one of the best agents I’ve ever worked with,” Gibbs said. “I trust him. You can trust him.”

“Let’s take your boy home.”

Gibbs rose to his feet and eyed the door. “He’s not a boy, Leon. He’s a federal agent.”

Vance nodded. “Apparently Ziva told her father that DiNozzo is a slave. Eli wanted him to wear a collar while he’s here. I put a stop to that.”

“I appreciate that, Leon.”

“I figured he’d been through enough without having to deal with any added humiliation.”

“You’re right. But DiNozzo can hold his own.”

“He has shown me something today.”

“There is a reason I’ve made him my Senior Field Agent.”

“Noted.”

Gibbs slipped out for coffee while Vance talked to Director David. While he was walking back, Tim and Abby called him.

“What did you find?” Gibbs asked.

“Rivkin must have switched laptops. The one we found in Ziva’s apartment actually belonged to Abin Tabal. We found information regarding a camp in Somalia. We have names, phone numbers and locations,” said Tim. “The laptop that we found in Tabal’s apartment with everything deleted had to have been Rivkin’s. That’s why it had connected to the internet at Ziva’s place.”

“Anything else?”

“We were able to decrypt Rivkin’s email account. He was corresponding with someone at a restricted account.”

“What restricted account?” asked Gibbs.

“Ours,” said Tim. “Rivkin was working with Ziva in tracking this cell.”

“That means Ziva was holding back vital information,” Abby added.

“I got it, Abs,” Gibbs replied before closing his phone. “There’s not enough coffee,” he said to himself as he debated going back to the shop for a refill.

They’d been loaned a plane by the Navy and had it waiting on the tarmac. They’d barely been on the ground for eight hours before they were getting back on the plane to fly home. Tony wasn’t looking forward to another painful flight, but it was better than being thrown into a foreign jail. While they were waiting to take off, he took his pain pills and hoped he would be able to get some sleep.

Ziva met with Gibbs on the tarmac. “I am not sure Tony and I can work together anymore. Perhaps it would be best if one of us was transferred to another team.”

“Transferred?” Gibbs questioned.

“I have to trust the people I work with and I am not certain that Tony is being completely honest about Rivkin’s death.”

Gibbs leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “Tony did what he had to do. Take care of yourself.”

As he boarded the plane, he motioned to the crew they could close the doors and prepare to take off.

“One short, Boss?” Tony asked.

“Her choice,” replied Gibbs as he took his seat.

They didn’t talk for the rest of the flight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After months of research, Tim, Abby and Tony felt they had narrowed the location of the Somalia training camp that Rivkin had been after. Vance had heard that Ziva had taken Rivkin’s place on the team tasked with finding the camp and its leader. Now, Gibbs had convinced Vance to allow his team to search for Ziva in Somalia. 

Tim and Tony found themselves driving through a desert. No matter how much sunscreen they used, their skin burned. Their lips were dry despite multiple applications of lip balm. The sun beat down as if its intent was to usurp all their strength and dedication.

Tim attempted to spit sand out of his mouth, then gave up and drank some more water. “Thanks for volunteering me.”

“You’re welcome,” Tony replied.

“Why are we even out here?” questioned Tim as he looked over the map. 

“You always say you want to travel. We could never afford this on our own.”

“They could be anywhere.”

Tony picked up his binoculars and scanned the area. “That is true.”

“They could have left the area already.”

“I don’t think so. They have hostages. It can’t be easy to move a large operation, especially with hostages.”

“Can’t be that hard. Kill the hostages and load your stuff into a handful of vehicles,” Tim said. “Leave what you don’t need behind.”

“If they left a lot of bodies behind, we would have heard about it,” insisted Tony.

“Gibbs received intel that the Damocles went down in a storm, with no survivors.”

“Yeah, I heard that, too,” agreed Tony.

“So if Ziva is dead, why are we here?”

“We don’t know that she was on that ship.”

“Intel said she was.”

“We don’t know that she boarded. And if she boarded, we don’t know if she left.”

“Left?” Tim asked.

“Lifeboat. Another boat. What if she boarded that ship and they scuttled it? Maybe they had another boat out at sea ready to pick them up. Maybe they had a mission and left when that mission was over,” Tony speculated.

Shifting the vehicle into drive, they continued their journey.

At their next stop, it happened. They were attacked and taken prisoner. Tony was sipping water from his canteen as Tim was marking the location on the map, when a handful of men surrounded and captured them. The pair was beaten and taken into a building to be questioned.

Tony had received a worse beating than Tim. He was tied to a chair, while Tim was bound and left lying on the floor. Their captor shot Tony with sodium pentothal mixed with other agents. Within minutes, he could feel the drugs coursing through his veins. The thought that went through his mind was what he was going to have to endure to be deemed fit for field duty again once they returned to the States. He knew there would be several debriefing sessions ahead of him.

Their captor, Saleem Ulman, questioned Tony for hours. When he left for a few minutes, Tony checked to see if Tim was okay. When Saleem returned he had Ziva with him, forcing her to sit in a chair facing Tony. 

“One of you will tell me what I want to know. The other will die. I will give you a few minutes to decide who lives and who dies.”

Tony held back his smile. Seeing Ziva meant one thing to him. Their mission was to find out if she was alive and if she was, find where she was being kept. Saleem had made their job easy by bringing her to them. Tony knew there was a team watching them. He knew Gibbs was out there, with his sniper rifle ready. As soon as Saleem returned to the room, Gibbs would give the order for everyone to move in and he would take Saleem out with one shot to the head.

It was satisfying to see the disbelief on Saleem’s face when Tony told him he had thirty seconds to live, and even more satisfying to see him bleeding out on the floor.

US forces stormed the encampment. Gibbs was there, looking after his team. 

“Let’s go home,” he said simply.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Vance called Tony up to his office a week after they returned. “Have a seat, Agent DiNozzo.”

Tony nodded and sat down.

“I’ve been watching you,” the director began.

“I know.”

“You’ve shown me a lot. I’ve heard a lot of rumors around slaves.”

“Gibbs said there aren’t any in the LA office.”

“There weren’t,” Vance said. “I didn’t bring you up here to discuss the LA office.”

“I didn’t think you did.”

“I took notice of how you handled Director David.” Pausing, Vance smiled. “I think he’s still trying to figure out how you got him to admit Rivkin was operating under his orders.”

Tony grinned and cocked his head. “I warned him at the beginning, interviewing suspects is what I do for a living.”

“I’m proud of the work you’ve been doing. Gibbs always had faith in you, but I had to see it for myself. You are doing a hell of a job.”

“Thank you, Director.”

“I understand why Director Shepard was such a fan of yours.”

Tony glanced at the floor. He still felt a twinge of guilt about Jenny’s death.

“I don’t want you to worry about your status here. You have proven yourself to me. I wanted you to know that I have no intention of sending you back to the Auction House. As long as I’m in charge, and you keep doing your job as well as you have been, you have a place here at NCIS.”

“Thank you, Sir. That is a relief.”

Vance rose and motioned Tony to the door. “Keep up the good work, DiNozzo.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

That night, Tony bought a bottle of bourbon and stopped by Gibbs’ house. He was down in his basement, but the boat was gone.

“How did you get the boat out?” Tony asked as he descended the stairs.

Gibbs shrugged. “Break the bottle.”

Tony held out the bottle of bourbon he carried. “How about we break open this bottle?”

“What’s the special occasion?” questioned Gibbs.

“Vance called me up to his office today. He told me as long as he is with NCIS, I will have a place here. He wanted me to stop worrying about being sent back to the Auction House so I could focus on work.”

Gibbs put down the shop towel he had used to wipe out a mason jar. “I told you a long time ago not to worry about being sold again.”

Tony smiled. “Yeah, you did.”

“You’re good, Tony. Damn good. I knew Vance would see that sooner or later. He’s not a stupid man and it would be stupid to get rid of you.”

Tony sipped the bourbon, then stared down into the glass. “Like you did?”

“Like I did? What?”

“Got rid of me.”

Gibbs rubbed his hand across his lips. “It’s complicated.”

“You keep saying that. But here we are, without a major case in our laps for once. Tim, Ziva and I won’t be cleared for field duty for at least a week.”

Gibbs smiled. “You are good, DiNozzo. Like Eli, I never saw this one coming.”

“To be honest with you, I didn’t either. I stopped at the liquor store to buy something, intending to go over to Abby’s to celebrate. I couldn’t decide between beer, wine or champagne. Then this bottle of bourbon was there on the shelf, staring me right in the face. I don’t even know how it happened, but suddenly, I was walking out of the store with this bottle tucked under my arm.”

“I have a couple questions for you,” said Gibbs.

“What?”

“Ziva chose to stay in Israel because she wasn’t sure she could trust you again. Then you were willing to sacrifice your life to find her and bring her back. Why?”

Tony shrugged. “Maybe I wanted to prove her wrong; that she can trust me. Maybe it’s something I learned from you; never leave anyone behind. Maybe I just can’t give up on someone without trying to set things right between us.”

“Are you still seeing that guy?”

“Jason? Not really. Once I told him I was a slave, he didn’t want to date me anymore. We’re still friends, but I don’t see him much. I tend to work a lot of hours.”

“Sometimes,” Gibbs agreed.

“So, can we try this again?” Tony asked. “I don’t want to give up on us, either.”

Gibbs reached for the bourbon and refilled his glass. “You want to move back in?”

“Not yet,” said Tony. “I’m not moving back in until we agree that we’re in a committed, long-term relationship. Maybe we can’t get married, but I want to build a life with you. If I move back in, I need to know it’s permanent.”

“As permanent as my last three marriages?” Gibbs questioned.

Tony reached out and patted Gibbs’ hand. “We both know none of them were right for you. You and me, we’re good together. There’s no denying that.”

“I’m not sure it’s the right thing to do. For us.”

“I am sure. I want an answer, Jethro. I want an answer tonight. Are you willing to give us another shot?” 

Gibbs leaned forward and kissed Tony on the lips. “I've missed you living here.”


	57. Out Of The Frying Pan, Into Gibbs’ Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony is confronted by his past, Gibbs steps up to protect him.

Ziva still had evaluations and interviews she had to pass, but Tim and Tony were soon returned to duty. Their next assignment was easier. It was considered light duty. Tony normally found these assignments boring, but he loved seeing Gibbs in a suit and tie.

The trio was assigned as part of a security detail at a conference where Vance was speaking. The crowd was a mix of law enforcement officers from all over the country and from several agencies. 

Tim scanned over the crowd as he stood beside Tony. “You wouldn’t think there would be much of a security risk at a conference for law enforcement.”

Tony smiled. “Perhaps you missed the theme of the conference.”

“Terrorism,” Tim said blankly.

“Now, if you were a terrorist and you caught wind of a conference about terrorism, wouldn’t it cross your mind to show up and maybe wreak a little havoc?”

Tim nodded. “I suppose you have a point.”

“I usually do,” said Tony as he walked away.

Across the room, he saw that Gibbs was chatting with Fornell and wondered if they were discussing security tactics or talking about their ex-wife, Diane. Perhaps they were trading recipes. The thought brought a smile to Tony’s face. He liked to think about Gibbs in a domestic setting.

The three of them kept their eyes on Vance, but kept moving their positions as needed. Gibbs had point and remained closest to Vance while Tim and Tony were a few feet away, one to the left and the other to the right. When Vance was sitting, they were all standing nearby and watching for possible threats. When Vance was speaking, they stood closer, between him and the crowd.

Throughout the day, they followed the Director into different rooms, and also to the glorious buffet that was supplied for the guests and the speakers. Looking at all the food caused Tony’s stomach to rumble.

“Boss?” Tony said into his microphone. “Have I told you how good you look in that suit?”

Gibbs growled back, “Comm is for business only, DiNozzo.”

“Sure, Boss. It’s been a while since McGee has eaten. He’s looking a little run-down. Do you think we can schedule in a lunch break?”

Gibbs glanced across the room, then responded. “One at a time.”

“Go ahead, Timmy. I can wait,” Tony said.

Tim rolled his eyes, then walked quickly to the buffet. Knowing Gibbs, they weren’t going to be allowed much time to eat. And if Vance decided to leave, they’d all have to go with him.

Tony looked over the buffet, already making his choices before Tim finished eating. Gibbs was standing a few feet behind Vance, while the Director ate and chatted with some of the other guest speakers. 

Tony glanced around the room, looking at the other people obviously assigned to security duty. It was almost ridiculous how many people were there providing security. Tony didn’t recognize all of the speakers, but he knew they were a mix of top military and law enforcement employees. 

He doubted a terrorist would be able to force or sneak his way into the conference, but they still had a job to do. They were there to make sure no one attempted to take out anyone here. The speakers were those most knowledgeable about terrorists’ activities, how to thwart their plans and suggestions for handing any incidents that may occur. 

Tony knew there were growing concerns about terrorist actions being carried out on American soil. The conference focused on schools, malls, sports arenas, concerts, national parks and festivals. Any place or activity that drew a large crowd could be a target.

Tony felt better after eating. He wondered if Gibbs had managed to sneak something off of Vance’s plate while he wasn’t looking, because he refused to go to the buffet himself. When Tony had suggested it, Gibbs had only grumbled that he had a job to do.

Vance remained at the table chatting long enough that both Tim and Tony were battling against yawns. Stern glances from Gibbs usually snapped them back to alertness.

Tony hadn’t thought much about it when someone bumped him from behind. His hand immediately went to his gun as a precaution as he turned to face the other man.

“Sorry,” the younger man said.

“It’s okay,” Tony replied. His eyes remained focused. The face seemed familiar. A chill ran through his body. “Cameron?”

“Officer DiNozzo. I wasn’t sure you’d recognize me.”

“You’re an officer now?” Tony asked.

Cameron beamed brightly. “Yeah, followed in the old man’s footsteps. Can’t wait to tell him you’re here. Dressed nice, too. What are you now? An escort?”

Tony was fuming. Despite the fact that Cameron was nearly as tall as he was now, there was nothing he wanted to do more than grab the boy by the scruff of his neck, take him outside and beat the snot out of him. “I’m on security detail,” he said through gritted teeth. “So, did you and your old man manage to keep all your buddies out of jail?”

“Sad to say, Nate is serving time in the state penitentiary,” Cameron admitted.

“Let me guess his crime. He was found guilty of rape?”

“Officially, he was convicted of criminal sexual assault. He went to college and was arrested for rape. They went to trial and he was found guilty.”

“I can’t think of a more suitable place for him. Craig and Darryl?”

“Craig’s dead.”

“Really?” Tony questioned. It wasn’t the answer he expected.

“He was shot over a drug deal that went bad. Darryl’s doing fine. He’s working at a bank.”

“Travis?”

“He’s an officer like me,” Cameron said proudly.

“At least one of you is in the right place,” said Tony as he began turning away.

“Travis?”

“Nate,” Tony said sharply. “I have to get back to work.”

Tim had motioned to him that Vance was moving. Tony couldn’t wait to get away from Cameron. That was one blast from his past he wasn’t really interested in revisiting. Although, the thought of Nate being in jail made him smile internally. It was what he deserved. In Tony’s book, it was what they all deserved, but Nate had been the worst of the group and the main instigator in much of the trouble they had caused.

“They should all be in prison,” Tony muttered to himself as they escorted Vance to the next room.

A half hour later, he was listening to a speaker and watching Vance, who was sitting in the fourth row. 

“Well, I wouldn’t have believed it if I didn’t see it with my own eyes,” a familiar voice said from behind him. 

It was too close for Tony’s comfort. He took a step away as his stomach churned. “What are you even doing here?” he asked as he turned. “Is there a big terrorist threat going on in Peoria?”

Jack smiled and leaned forward to embrace Tony. “You never know where a sleeper cell could be hiding. We all need to be vigilant. Terrorist acts can happen anywhere. That is the theme of the conference.”

His brother Rick stood next to him. “Besides, the city paid for our trip. That made it hard to turn down.”

“With you two here, who is left in Peoria to keep the streets safe?” Tony asked.

“We have a good team there,” Jack replied. “They can go a few days without us.”

“Well, it’s been nice catching up, but I have work to do,” Tony said as he began walking away.

“You sure do look tasty in that suit,” Jack said. “I might have to find your current owner and see if we can make an arrangement. I’d really enjoy spending some time alone with you.”

“Not going to happen,” Tony spat out. He immediately quickened his pace. When he was several feet away, he spoke into his microphone. “Taking a restroom break.”

“Make it quick,” Gibbs ordered.

“I’ll be back in five.”

Tony was glad to find the bathroom was empty. He stared at his reflection, his hands on the counter by the sink for a few moments while he tried to settle his nerves. “What the hell?” he asked himself in the mirror as he straightened his necktie.

Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths and tried to slow his heart rate. Seeing Cameron was bad enough, but to have to face Jack again was almost too much to handle. When someone else came in to use one of the urinals, Tony stepped into the handicap stall to collect his thoughts.

He knew he was in the restroom longer than five minutes, but he wanted to compose himself. It had taken him a long time to get into Vance’s good graces and he didn’t want the Director to start having second thoughts about him.

When he stepped out of the stall, he saw Jack was there waiting for him.

“Where do I take a number?” Jack asked.

“Go to hell,” replied Tony as he attempted to move around Jack.

The sheriff grabbed his arm and held him back. “Come on, Tony. We had a lot of good times together. Some very good times.”

“Maybe for you.”

“I think fate brought us here together,” suggested Jack. “I always did find you irresistible.”

The familiar click of a gun cocking echoed faintly against the tiled walls.

Gibbs rested the end of his gun against Jack’s head. “If you don’t release him immediately, I am going to shoot you for assaulting a federal officer,” he said, his voice low and rumbling.

Jack immediately let go of Tony’s arm. Only those on the security details were allowed to carry arms at the convention, so Jack was without a weapon himself. 

“Federal officer?” he questioned.

“Special Agent DiNozzo is with NCIS,” Gibbs confirmed.

“And you are?”

“Special Agent Gibbs, his boss.”

Jack tried to lighten the mood with a chuckle. “This is just a little misunderstanding Agent Gibbs.”

“Special Agent.”

“Special Agent Gibbs,” Jack corrected. “I’m Sheriff Jack Coulter from Illlinois. Tony was a rookie cop with the Peoria PD a few years ago. We were just catching up.” He held out his hand, which Gibbs ignored.

“Tony is on assignment. We’re going back to work now,” Gibbs said as he returned his gun to its holster. Standing back, Gibbs allowed Tony to pass by him on his way to the door. Turning back to Jack, he added. “I hope I’ve made myself clear. I don’t want to see you touching my agent again.”

“Is that some sort of a threat?” questioned Jack.

“No,” Gibbs said confidently. “No threat. It’s a promise. If you touch him again, you will answer to me.”

As they left the rest room, Tony noticed that Fornell was talking to Rick a short distance away.

“Thanks, Boss,” Tony said. “I’m glad you showed up.”

“You were gone for more than five minutes. I thought I’d come see what you were up to. That fellow over there,” said Gibbs, nodding to Rick, “tried to tell us the restroom was out of commission and we couldn’t go inside.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“I saw his badge said he was from Peoria.”

“And you don’t believe in coincidences.”

“No, I don’t,” admitted Gibbs.

Throughout the rest of the day, Tony kept an eye out for the Peoria contingent. He caught a few glimpses of them. Sometimes they glanced in his direction and talked amongst themselves, but none of them made any more attempts to approach him. Tony wasn’t surprised. Few things were more convincing than a serious Special Agent Gibbs with a gun.

At the end of the day, Tim, Tony and Gibbs all escorted Vance to their sedan. Gibbs drove back to NCIS headquarters where he dropped off Vance first, right next to his vehicle.

“I will see you all tomorrow morning. Six sharp,” said the director. “Good night.”

They nodded and waited until Vance pulled out of the parking space. After parking the sedan in its assigned space, Tim, Tony and Gibbs walked together to their own vehicles.

“DiNozzo,” said Gibbs. “Wait a minute.”

Tony stood beside his boss as they watched Tim pull away.

“I’m fine,” Tony insisted. “And I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I want you to stay at my place tonight,” offered Gibbs.

“Why?”

“I don’t trust those guys from Peoria. They had a look in their eyes. They’re going to try something else. I can feel it.”

“Who needs terrorists when you have the Coulters around?”

“I’m serious, Tony. I want you to stay with me.”

“I’ll have to grab a few things from my apartment.”

“Diner first,” said Gibbs as he got into his pickup truck. “I’m starving.”

“No wonder,” Tony responded as he climbed into the passenger seat. “I didn’t see you eat a thing all day.”

“Wasn’t hungry then. Too focused on the job.”

“Do you really think there is any threat to Vance at the conference?” Tony asked as they approached the NCIS security gate.

“No. But I wouldn’t have thought there was any threat to you there, either.”

“Good point.”

A few blocks into their drive, Tony noticed something in the rearview mirror. “We’re being followed.”

“I know,” Gibbs said, unconcerned. “It’s Fornell. If someone is stalking a federal agent, he has the authority to detain them.”

“Fornell? He did accuse me of murder and threw me in jail once. Remember?”

Gibbs smiled. “Yeah. He was only doing his job. And he did let you out.”

“Why is he here?”

“Because I asked him.”

The three of them grabbed a quick meal at the diner. Gibbs left with a cup of coffee in his hand. Minutes later, Gibbs pulled up in front of Tony’s building, stopping with the engine still running.

“Are you parking or waiting here?” asked Tony.

“I’m dropping you off and circling around. I’ll be back to pick you up in fifteen minutes.”

“Oh, okay,” Tony replied as he got out of the pickup truck. “Thanks for the lift, Gibbs.”

Gibbs pulled away without watching Tony enter the building. After circling back around, he parked half a block away, then quietly approached Fornell’s sedan and slipped into the passenger seat.

“It used to drive Diane nuts when you would sneak up on her,” Fornell revealed.

“I thought it was romantic. Any movement?”

Fornell lifted up his night vision binoculars. “Yeah, I think that’s our guy. How did you know?”

“Gut feeling.”

The pair quietly got out of the sedan and followed the shadowy figure into Tony’s building. They caught up with him just as Tony was opening his apartment door. Fornell and Gibbs both drew their weapons. Sheriff Coulter was carrying a bag with one hand and a small, dark item in the other.

Tony looked at Jack, then down the hallway at Gibbs. “I thought it was you, Boss.”

While Gibbs kept his weapon aimed at Jack, Fornell holstered his weapon and walked over to Sheriff Coulter, placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him back into the hallway as Tony watched.

“What’s that?” Fornell asked. “Taser?”

Jack shrugged. “I’m not familiar with the neighborhood. I know Tony is a slave and most places that accept slave credits aren’t in the best areas of town.”

“What’s in the bag?” questioned Fornell.

“It’s my gun. I had the taser out because if there was trouble, I didn’t want to kill anyone.”

“But you thought you’d carry a gun just in case?”

“I didn’t want to leave it in my car,” Jack explained. “What if the car was broken into or stolen?”

“Mind if I take a look inside the bag?”

“Yes.”

“Too bad,” said Fornell. “Gibbs, you keep that gun on him. And Coulter, Gibbs is a retired Marine sniper. Just so you know.”

Jack looked uncomfortable as Fornell took his bag, set it down on the floor and opened it. “Lots of leather straps. What are they for?”

“I live in a small town. They come in handy.”

“For what?”

“Temporary repairs. They can also be used in place of handcuffs in a pinch.”

Fornell kept digging. “There’s the gun. Handcuffs?”

“I am in law enforcement. They do come in handy when arresting suspects.”

“Zip ties?”

“In case there are more suspects than handcuffs.”

Fornell picked up a tube and examined it. “Lubricant?”

“I have a skin condition.”

The next thing Fornell pulled out was a small box. “Condoms?”

Jack shook his head and sighed.

“Just so you know, I brought my own handcuffs,” Fornell divulged as he took Jack into custody. 

“You’re arresting me? For what? Visiting an old friend?”

“How about harassing a federal agent, attempted rape and kidnapping? Gibbs, if he tries to run, I’m not going to stop him. I’ll let you do that with a bullet.”

“Might be more fun to stop him with my fist,” Gibbs replied.

“And then a bullet,” added Fornell.

Tony watched as Fornell repacked and closed the bag, then began leading Jack down the hallway.

“How did you know, Boss?”

Gibbs nodded toward the elevator. “He had a look in his eye. He wanted you. I didn’t think he was going to give up too easily.”

“I’m glad you and Fornell had my back tonight. If you hadn’t, he would have zapped me with his taser and assaulted me. I couldn’t have fought back.”

“He’d probably get jail time for that. As it is, he’ll probably just lose his job.”

“He’s done as sheriff?”

“Oh yeah, he is done. Fornell will make sure of that.”

They followed Fornell to his office where Tony was interviewed and made a witness statement. 

After they left, Gibbs drove back to his house and parked. Tony grabbed his overnight bag, then turned to Gibbs. “With Jack in custody, do you really think I’m in any danger?”

Gibbs walked by Tony toward the front door. “He does get a phone call. I’ll bet his kid and brother already know what went down. I doubt they’re going to blame this on him.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Tony paused and stared up and down the street.

“They won’t get passed me,” Gibbs promised.

Inside the house, Gibbs nodded upstairs. “Take the bed.”

“We’ve had a long day.”

“And we’ll have another long day tomorrow.”

“We both need our sleep and I would feel safer if you were upstairs with me,” Tony said.

Gibbs looked at his watch, then at the staircase. “Okay, but I expect you to sleep.”

Tony took a shower first, then slipped between the covers naked. The light was out when Gibbs came to join him.

“DiNozzo, what are you wearing?” he asked.

“What? You know I prefer sleeping in the nude.” Tony settled his head against Gibbs’ shoulder. “This is perfect. Good night, Boss.”

Gibbs brushed a brief kiss against Tony’s forehead. “Good night, DiNozzo.”


	58. Leaving The Past Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the convention, Tony tries to put his past behind him. Gibbs tries to help.

When Tony woke up the next morning, it was déjà vu all over again. He found himself alone in bed. Reaching over, he felt the other side of the bed and it was cool to the touch. According to the clock, it was four-thirty.

He dressed quickly and went downstairs. Gibbs was already attired in a dark suit and sitting at the table. He had a coffee cup in one hand and the paper in the other. Walking up behind him, Tony embraced him and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you for letting me stay here last night. That was the best night’s sleep I’ve had in a long time. Didn’t you sleep well?”

“Yeah, we just went to bed earlier than I usually do,” Gibbs replied.

“I was willing to stay up later. You were the one who told me to go to sleep.”

“You had a rough day and needed some rest.”

Tony nodded as he put a couple slices of bread in the toaster and pulled a cereal bowl out of the cabinet. “Hopefully, Fornell has Jack locked up, but the rest of them will probably show up again.”

Gibbs folded the paper and set it on the table. “Jack is the Police Chief who forced you to live in his house and took advantage of you, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah, it was him. His son and his friends attacked me one night. I barely survived the beating. That’s why I was sent away. Jack and Rick didn’t want anyone in town to find out that their kids were involved in kidnapping, beating and raping a cop. If people found out, they’d demand that the kids to go to trial.”

Gibbs was steaming. “They should have been thrown in jail.”

“Cameron and Travis are cousins, both only children. Jack and Rick weren’t going to let it get out if they could cover it up. Just like they weren’t going to let it out that Jack was raping and beating me.”

“His brother knew?”

“Yeah, he knew. There were others before me. Sometimes one would just be gone and we’d be told they’d been taken back to the Auction House.”

“Do you think they could have killed anyone? If we could make that stick, they’d both be done for good. And thrown in jail for life, too, if there was enough proof.”

Shaking his head, Tony disclosed, “When Jack locked me into his basement and let me do research on cold cases, I looked up all the slaves that had been sent away. They were all still alive, just sold again through the Auction House.”

“How far back did you go?”

“I was part of the original twelve in their slave program. Nine others had been sold before me. Their plan was to buy rookie cops from the Slave Auction, feed, house and train them, then sell them for a profit. None of the original twelve slaves are still in Peoria.”

“I’ll bet you weren’t the last one Jack victimized.”

“Probably not. But I did check their rosters from time to time. For the time I checked, they kept rookies one to three years, and then shipped them back to the Auction House. As far as Cameron and his friends, I found out one of them is dead and another is in prison for rape.”

“Sometimes the system works.” 

Tony brought the toast to the table and buttered it before offering a slice to Gibbs. “I hate to be negative, but I hope he was raped in jail.”

“Those things do happen in prison. Especially if he’s young.”

“Young enough,” Tony said as he spread strawberry jam on his toast. “I wish I could have sent them all away.”

“One dead, one in prison and the sheriff will be forced to retire. Better than nothing.”

“I wish Jack was going to jail, too.”

Gibbs patted his hand. “Fornell was willing to wait for him to attack you so we’d have more evidence against him. I thought we should rescue you first.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m glad you won that argument. I was really hoping I would never see that asshole again.”

“I can pull you off security duty,” Gibbs offered. “Jack will be held, but Rick and Cameron will probably still be there.”

“No, that’s okay. I know you won’t let anything happen. Besides, I never get enough of seeing you in a suit and tie. And I will be carrying a gun.”

They stopped by the office early, as Gibbs wanted to review some files before picking up Vance. 

At the convention, Gibbs watched for Cameron and Rick, making sure he made eye contact as a warning. If either one got close to Tony, Gibbs was ready to step in. 

“I do like having you watching my back,” Tony mentioned as they drove home after the end of the shift.

“I always have your six.”

“I know, Boss. Just saying, I appreciate it.”

Gibbs nodded. “If you need some time, you can see one of the shrinks. HR can set it up.”

“Time for what? My head is on straight. I’m fine.”

“I know you were abused before. It can’t be easy to be reminded of it.”

Tony took in a deep breath, then released it slowly. “You learn to cope. You have to. There’s no time to dwell on the wrongs you deal with as a slave. It’s only worse if you get punished.”

“Punished?”

“If I had tried to get away, shirk my duties or insist on talking to a shrink, I would have been punished. No doubt about that. Getting fucked by that asshole was bad enough. He said if I told anyone about it, he would make sure I would be sent back to the Auction House and that he would buy me.” Tony shuddered with the thought. “The job kept me sane. I don’t think I could have handled being his private slave with nothing to do than deal with him and his abuses.”

Gibbs stared blankly ahead, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel. “I hate the whole slavery thing.”

“You and me both.”

“I want you to move back into my house.”

“Why? So you can protect me? Why do I need more protecting that Tim or Abby?”

“Because.”

“It can’t be a slavery thing because Abby is technically a slave for several more years.”

“It’s different.”

“Different how?”

“I may not always show it, but I do care a lot for you,” Gibbs explained.

“Come on, Gibbs. You love Abby. We all know she’s your favorite.”

“She is…,” Gibbs paused as he took a turn, “very special to me. And so are you.”

“You can’t protect me from everything. That’s not how it works.”

They continued their drive in silence until they pulled up to Gibbs’ house. Tony followed Gibbs into the living room, where Gibbs stopped to store his gun in the lock box on the bookcase. Tony continued into the kitchen.

Tony looked inside the refrigerator and found very little food in there. “Back to your old ways, I see.”

“I was planning to stop off for Chinese tonight.”

“But we didn’t.”

“I forgot. Other things on my mind.”

“I could order us a pizza,” Tony offered as he began dialing.

Gibbs nodded and pulled two bottles of beer from the refrigerator.

Tony sat on the couch beside Gibbs as they watched _The Sons Of Katie Elder_. “Dean Martin wasn’t half bad as an actor,” he said.

“Just about anyone looks good on a horse,” Gibbs replied before guzzling the rest of his beer.

“He wasn’t on a horse all that much. The glass eye bit was great.”

“Yeah, it was. Can’t go wrong with the Duke.”

“There was no one else like him,” Tony added. As the ending credits rolled, he asked, “Do you think Ziva is ever going to forgive me?”

“For Rivkin?”

“Yeah.”

Gibbs rubbed a hand across his mouth. “I think it was an eye opener for her finding out that Rivkin was following her father’s orders.”

“You don’t think he cared for her? She obviously cared for him.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to tell who you can trust in the spy business.”

Tony cocked his head as he thought back. “True. It always seemed like Ziva had sources, rather than friends.”

“It’s all a means to an end. Trading secrets to get your own agenda done.”

“Or close a case.”

“I think I’ve proven myself back in Israel,” said Gibbs. “If I have to choose between you and Ziva, I will choose you. Every time.”

Tony smiled. “I just want to be sure she doesn’t leave me hanging out to dry on an op one day.”

“Jenny had full faith and trust in Ziva.”

“Yeah, but she can change how she feels about someone. I think she’s still upset that I’m here and Rivkin isn’t.”

“If she screws you over on an op, you tell me and I will handle it. Okay? I will protect you.”

“Thank you, Boss.”

“You can call me Jethro when we’re at home.”

Tony nodded slowly. “We were talking business. And I do have an apartment.”

“Why don’t you move back here?” asked Gibbs.

“You know why. I just can’t do that unless you’re sure that this is what you want. Long term.”

“You’re staying here tonight. At least until we confirm the Peoria contingent has left DC.”

“I do appreciate you looking out for me.”

Gibbs reached out and cupped Tony’s cheek. “I really do care for you.”

Tony froze for a few moments, then nodded and carried his empty bottle back to the kitchen. They still had a couple days to go for the convention. Tony wondered if Rick and Cameron were going to stick around and do any sightseeing after that. Fornell had promised to keep Jack under lock and key during his investigation, and would then personally see that the former sheriff boarded a plane back to Peoria.

Gibbs followed Tony into the kitchen and stood behind him, rubbing his shoulders. “Fornell promised to put the fear of the FBI into Jack Coulter. Once they’re finished with their investigation, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about him anymore.”

“So I really don’t have to stay here tonight?”

“He hasn’t talked to the other two yet. If he’s done interrogating Jack, he may be talking to the other two tonight. You’re staying put for now.”

“Are they at least watching Rick and Cameron?”

“They are under FBI surveillance and they’re are staying at a hotel with keycards and cameras.”

“As long as they stay away from me.”

“They all have tickets home on Friday. Fornell will make sure they’re all on their flight.”

“I hope you don’t owe Fornell for this.”

“Don’t worry about it. My only concern is for your safety.”

Returning to the living room, the pair watched _True Grit_ and _Rooster Cogburn_ before Gibbs stood up, walked across the room and turned off the television.

“Turning off twenty-four hours of the Duke?” asked Tony.

“We do have to go in to work tomorrow. Time to get a little shuteye.”

Tony stretched and yawned. “It’s going to be a long a couple of days.”

“No rest for the weary.”

“Until the weekend.”

“If you’re not doing anything, I thought maybe we could rent a boat on Saturday. Go sailing.”

Tony grinned. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

Gibbs shrugged and nodded to the stairs. “I thought we could spend a little more time together. That’s all.”

Tony couldn’t stop grinning as he brushed his teeth. Scooting over, he made room for Gibbs beside him and stared at his reflection.

“What, DiNozzo?”

After spitting and rinsing his mouth, Tony reminded him, “First names at home. Right?”

Gibbs smiled. “You’re right. Did you just call this home? You’re moving back?”

“Is a day sailing a date, or just a couple friends hanging out?”

Gibbs rinsed his mouth, then kissed Tony. “I do miss having you here.”

Tony watched as Gibbs walked toward the bed.

“You didn’t answer my question. I’ll tell you what. You can surprise me on Saturday. Bring beer if we’re hanging out as buddies, wine if it’s a date.”

“I drink bourbon.”

“Yeah, but you invited me out. Surely you weren’t going to take me out sailing all day without supplying beverages. It wouldn’t be very impressive to take me out on a boat surrounded by water with nothing drinkable in sight.”

“Hell, Tony. I thought we were past the stage of trying to impress each other.”

“Didn’t your dad tell you something about trying to win me back? You could at least act like you’re making an effort to court me. I mean, if you really do want me back. If you don’t, there’s no reason for me to move back in.”

“How do you know anything about my conversations with my dad?”

“Words on the wind.”

“Abby,” Gibbs said firmly.

“She only wants what is best for you.”

The remaining days of the convention dragged by slowly. For Tony, Tim and Gibbs, they were long shifts spent trying to stay alert. Fornell sent an agent to keep an eye on Rick and Cameron. Other than shooting an occasional dirty look Tony’s way, they kept their distance.

On Friday they were back in the office. Gibbs had Tim and Tony write out their reports regarding their assignment at the convention. Tim was finished quickly, while Tony stalled out and kept staring at the page before him, as if he were wishing the words would write themselves.

After giving Tim some cold cases to review, Gibbs slipped his gun into its holster, grabbed his badge, and then walked over to Tony’s desk. “With me, DiNozzo.”

“We catch a case, Boss?” Tony asked.

Tim looked up, hopefully.

“Stand down, McGee,” said Gibbs. “DiNozzo, your job is to follow my orders, not question them.”

“Yes, Sir,” replied Tony as he locked his computer, then grabbed his gun from the drawer. 

The pair entered the elevator. Tony stared at the button, waiting for Gibbs to stop the car, but he never made a move.

“Where are we going?” asked Tony.

“I need coffee.”

“You need me to help you get coffee?”

“I need you to follow my orders without questioning me.”

“Okay.”

“You look like you could use some fresh air. Maybe clear your head a little bit.”

“I’m stuck on how much to include in my report. It doesn’t make sense why Jack would come after me like he did, unless I include our background.”

“And you don’t want to get into the background,” Gibbs confirmed. It was a statement, not a question.

They walked together to the sedan, and then Gibbs drove to the coffee shop. Before returning to the Navy yard, they stopped off at a nearby park. After locating and empty bench that was off the beaten path, the pair sat together and sipped their coffee as they looked out over a river.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Tony cleared his throat and spoke. “Tim’s going to think we’re sticking him with all the work.”

Gibbs stared into his cup of coffee as if he were searching for answers in the dark brew. “Don’t worry about Tim. He finished his report.”

“And now he’s dredging through a box of dreaded cold case files.”

“Has to be done.”

“I’m sure he’ll notice we’ve been gone a while.”

“How I choose to run the team is none of his business,” said Gibbs. “He doesn’t know what we’re doing.”

“He knows what _he’s_ doing,” Tony pointed out. “What are we doing here?”

“Privacy.”

Tony nodded as he looked out over the water.

“You seemed stuck on your report. I thought it might help to talk it out.”

Taking a deep breath, Tony exhaled slowly before he answered. “I try to put certain things behind me. It’s the only way I can move forward. I can’t look back.”

“Too painful.”

“Some things. Yes. I know what happened. I dealt with it at the Slave Center. They put me in the medical wing and healed my physical wounds, had me talk to a shrink to help me cope.”

“Did it help?” asked Gibbs, turning slightly as he rested his arm on the back of the bench.

“I don’t know. It hurts to look back. It hurts to know what he did and that he got away with it.”

“I know it troubles you that it’s been brought back to the surface.”

“I never thought I’d have to see him again. Any of them. I never suspected I’d have to rehash any of it for a report.”

Gibbs sipped his coffee and looked across the water. “You don’t have to. If it’s not pertinent, you don’t need to include it.”

“I can’t leave it out. There’s an FBI report that includes everything that happened.”

“Just saying, you don’t need to bring up the past. Simply note the altercation in the bathroom. Attempted assault.”

“Is that what you’re putting in your report?” asked Tony.

“Yep.”

“I’m sure Vance has read the FBI report.”

“If it doesn’t have any bearing on the assignment, there’s no reason to include it here. The FBI report covered Jack stalking you and the attempted assault. Your report is about our assignment as Vance’s security detail. There’s no reason to bring up your past.”

“I was just trying to be thorough.”

“I know.”

“Has Vance said anything?”

“About what?” Gibbs asked.

“The whole thing with Jack. The FBI report.”

“Not really. He asked if you were okay.”

“Is he going to make me talk to someone?”

“He asked what I thought. I told him I offered it; that if you needed someone to talk to we’d make sure it happened.”

Glancing down, Tony shook his head. “I rather just put it behind me. It’s over and done. As soon as Fornell sends them all back to Illinois, I’ll be fine.”

Gibbs sipped his coffee again. “He called earlier. He and two other agents escorted Jack to the airport. They made sure he got onto the plane, along with Rick and Cameron, and watched the plane take off. He even has someone following up to make sure the plane lands as planned in Chicago, then he has two agents from the Chicago office meeting that plane and making sure that they don’t miss their flight to Peoria.”

Tony smiled and leaned back. “I guess he likes me more than them.”

“Jack Coulter tried to assault a federal agent. Fornell takes that very seriously. If Jack tries to retaliate at all, they’ll throw his ass in jail. Fornell has him flagged. If he ever gets on an airplane again, or registers in any hotel or motel outside of Illinois, the FBI is going to know about it.”

“Now that does make me feel better.”

“You can stay at my place again tonight if you want. We can get an early start tomorrow,” Gibbs offered.

Standing up, Tony tossed his coffee cup into the nearest trash receptacle. “I appreciate the offer, but the Coulters are gone and I have a very hungry goldfish waiting at home for me.”


	59. Smooth Sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs takes Tony out sailing. Tony insists it's a date.

A beeping alarm clock woke Tony early. Groaning, he pulled the pillow over his head for a few seconds before tossing it aside and turning off the alarm.

“Got to get up,” he told himself.

After brushing his teeth, he took a quick shower. He opted to wear a light blue polo, a pair of dark blue shorts and a pair of rubber-soled shoes. Knowing the breeze can be chilly in the morning, he brought along a light jacket.

Before he left, he sprinkled a little more food into the goldfish bowl. “Going to give you a little extra today, Kate. Just in case I don’t make it home tonight. No need to worry about me or anything. Jethro keeps saying he wants me to move back in. I’m thinking about it. You would come with me, of course. He has a goldfish, too. We can put your bowls side by side. Maybe we’ll get a bigger fish bowl and you can have a bowlmate. Maybe not. If I move out again, I’m not sure I could tell you two apart. We’ll see how it goes. Not that you care. I’ll bet all humans look the same to you.”

Kate looked at him through the water and glass for a few seconds, then swished her tail and went after a flake of fish food drifting near her.

“Don’t wait up,” he reminded her as he reached the door.

Gibbs was already in the parking lot when Tony exited his building. Hearing the engine start up caught his attention immediately. Once Gibbs had pulled his truck over, Tony got into the passenger side.

“I was going to meet you at your place,” Tony reminded him.

“I was up early. Thought I’d save some time by picking you up.”

“You do realize that picking me up makes this a date.”

“If you say so, Skippy.”

Gibbs stopped off at the diner for a quick breakfast and an extra coffee to go. 

When Tony pulled out his wallet, Gibbs told him to put it away. “I’m buying.”

“Sure seems like a date.”

“What?”

“You took me out to breakfast and paid. That’s a date.”

“I’ve brought a lot of people here for breakfast. Doesn’t mean I was dating them all.”

Back in the truck on their way to the marina, Tony asked, “Is there a bathroom on this thing, or do we pee off the stern?” 

“It’s a rental boat. It probably has a bathroom.”

Tony followed Gibbs into the office at the docks, where Gibbs rented the smallest sailboat they had available. They listened to the spiel about wearing lifejackets for their safety, while Gibbs scanned through the rental agreement, initialed each page and signed at the end.

While Gibbs lugged a cooler onto the deck, Tony carried on a tote and a gallon of water.

“Ever sail one of the boats you built?” asked Tony as they boarded their rental.

“A couple of them. Sold a couple. Burned a couple.”

“Gave one to Franks.”

“I thought they would get more use out of it than I would. Mike can take Amira and Leyla out sailing and maybe do a little fishing. Better fishing from the boat than the shore in most cases.”

“I thought Franks already had a boat.”

“It’s in as bad of shape as his house. Besides, I actually gave the boat to Amira. Mike can teach her how to sail.”

“I’m glad you came back from Mexico,” Tony offered.

Gibbs fiddled with ropes and pulleys for a minute before he answered. “Yeah, me too.”

It was a beautiful day for sailing, with calm waters and blue skies. Tony helped when Gibbs asked, but mostly made himself comfortable in one of the deck chairs, and waved to people on other boats.

After a few hours, Gibbs maneuvered the boat close to shore and lowered the anchor. Stepping back to the controls, he used the motor in reverse long enough to set the anchor before shutting the engine down.

“This is nice,” Tony said.

“Ready for lunch?”

“Wine or beer?”

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. “Look yourself.”

Lifting the lid slowly, Tony peeked into the cooler. “Wine! It is a date! I knew it was a date!”

“Bring it on over. We’ll have a picnic on the deck.”

“Are we eating on the poop deck? Because that doesn’t sound terribly appetizing.”

“That is where the table is.”

“Why do they call it a poop deck?”

“It just means the back of the boat. It’s from a Latin word.”

“My people were very influential.”

“Your people?” Gibbs asked with raised eyebrows.

“Italians. That’s where Latin originated. In Italy.”

“Yeah? Well, Italians didn’t invent everything.”

“That may be true. But what we didn’t invent, we perfected.”

Gibbs smiled as he began digging out the food. 

Tony eyed the offerings with amusement. “That’s like little dainty froo froo food. Is there a little toy dog in there, too?”

“Hey! Stop busting my balls. You told me I’m never romantic enough. I went to one of those fancy wine shops last night and asked what they suggested for a romantic lunch.”

“Cute tiny sandwiches, with fruit and cheese platters?”

“Don’t forget the wine,” Gibbs reminded him.

Tony opened the first bottle and poured a glass. With the bottle still in one hand, he swirled the liquid around the bottom of the glass in his other hand. After sniffing it, he sipped it slowly, savoring the flavors. “It’s very good.”

“I hope so. It cost a hell of a lot more than beer.”

Closing the distance between them, Tony set down the glass, then hugged Gibbs tightly. “Definitely a date,” he whispered. While holding Gibbs close, Tony kissed him. “Very romantic lunch, Jethro.”

Once they broke apart, Tony filled the other wineglass and set it on the table as Gibbs finished unwrapping the food and setting plates out.

“Does this mean you’re moving back in?” asked Gibbs.

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll think about it,” Tony said with a smile.

“You’re a pain in the ass.”

Tony leaned over and kissed Gibbs again. “So are you, but mostly in a good way.”

As they settled into the chairs, they sampled the different sandwiches, fruits and cheeses on the platters. It didn’t take long for them to finish off the first bottle of wine and open the second.

“You look happy,” Gibbs noted.

“I am. This was a rough week, dealing with Jack and all, but being out here with you, with no worries or cares, this is nearly perfect.”

“Nearly?”

Tony sipped from his wine glass, then looked away, staring across the water. “I’m still a slave.”

Reaching out, Gibbs took Tony’s hand into his own. “You have proven yourself to me, over and over. I would have saved up everything I could to buy you outright, but Jenny was kind enough to change your papers. One day, you will be a free man. And I will still love you.”

“Are you sure? You really see this as a long term thing? You and me?”

Gibbs looked deeply into Tony’s eyes. “Yes, I do. I know it’s not going to be easy.”

“Probably not.”

“I’ve given it a lot of thought. I am happier when you’re around. You make me a better person. You bring joy into my life. Without you, I’d be sitting in my basement sipping on bourbon alone, instead of relaxing on a sailboat, eating all this froo froo wine shop food with you.”

Tony picked up another slice of cheese. “I hope you see this all as a good thing.”

“Well, we’re not going to be eating this crap every weekend. I can promise you that.”

“It is good.”

“A little too much for my taste. Not cheap either.”

“It’s okay to splurge now and then.”

“Just saying, don’t be expecting this sort of thing every weekend.”

“I won’t.” After taking another drink of wine, Tony picked out another sandwich to sample. “This is nice though.”

“Did you and Ziva work things out?” Gibbs asked.

The smile left Tony’s face as he stared into his wine glass. “I guess. She walked into the men’s room to talk.”

“Everything clear between you two?”

“Sure.”

“What did she say?”

“That she understood I had to do what I needed to do. And she said she knew that I have always had her back, and she should not have questioned my motives when I killed Michael.”

“So, she’s forgiven you?”

“I’m not sure I’m forgiven, but she said she understood.”

“At least that’s something,” said Gibbs as he poured more wine.

“You’re bringing her back on the team?”

“She told me she’s resigned from Mossad and wants to become a NCIS agent.”

“For real?”

“Yeah. She has to become a US citizen.”

“And Vance is okay with that?”

“He said it’s my choice. Do you have a problem with her being on the team?”

Tony shook his head. “I think we’re good.”

“Did she apologize?”

“Yeah.”

Gibbs chuckled lightly. “Abby said she gave it to her good; stressed how thankful she should be that you and Tim put your lives on the line to rescue her. Especially after the way she treated you.”

“We’re good. If you want her back, I don’t have any complaints.”

“She still has to pass her psyche evals and whatever else Vance throws her way.”

“I thought she was cleared. Is Vance going to let her work since she left Mossad?”

“He’s willing to put her on probie status, pending her getting her citizenship. She’ll need Vance’s approval before she can carry a weapon in the field.”

“I’m sure she’s going to love that restriction.”

Gibbs shrugged as he picked up another bite-sized sandwich. “Sometimes you have to pay the piper if you want to dance to his tunes.”

Tony smiled and raised his glass for a toast. “To us, Gibbs. You and me.”

Reaching across the table, Gibbs lightly tapped his glass against Tony’s. “To us.”

“Are you ever going to teach me how to sail?”

Gibbs laughed. “You just do what I tell you to do, when I tell you, and we’ll be fine.”

Tony popped a grape into his mouth. “Sounds like my training at the Slave Center.”

The amusement quickly left Gibbs. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know.”

“Do you really want to learn how to sail?”

“I want to help. And what if something happened to you? How would I get a boat back to the marina?”

Gibbs glanced around at all the other boats nearby and smirked. “Call the Coast Guard.”

Tony shook his head and chuckled. “I suppose that would be easier.”

“Just keep watching what I do, and do what I ask you to do. Sooner or later, you’ll get the hang of it. If there’s a problem, use a cell phone or a flare. We’re plenty close enough to reach out for help.”

After standing up, Tony took off his shirt and stretched. “All that froo froo wine shop food made me a little sleepy. Maybe you can take me downstairs and show me what they consider to be a bed on this thing. There is some sort of sleeping area down there, isn’t there?”

“Berth.”

“What?”

“It’s called a berth. It doesn’t have any sheets on it.”

“Really?”

“Not on a rental.”

“BYOS?” Tony asked.

“More like BYOB. Sheets, pillow cases, blankets. Whatever you want.”

“Some weekend we’ll have to rent one of these boats for an overnight trip.”

“Enjoying yourself that much?” asked Gibbs.

“I do like spending time in close quarters with you,” Tony confirmed. “I think it would be fun.”

“Maybe. Better put some sunscreen on, or you’ll burn.”

Tony dug into his bag, then tossed the lotion to Gibbs.

“You could have bought a spray.”

Walking across the deck, Tony maneuvered a deck lounge out of storage, set it up, and then flopped down, stomach first. “What fun would that be?”

Gibbs set out another lounge next to the first one, then sat down and began rubbing the lotion across Tony’s arms and shoulders.

“That feels nice,” Tony mumbled as he relaxed, his arms hanging off the side of his lounge.

“Rollover, I’ll get your chest.”

After Gibbs had slathered him with lotion, Tony glanced up and smiled. Reaching for the bottle of lotion at the edge of the lounge, he rubbed a little between his palms and began applying it to Gibbs’ forearms. “Wouldn’t want you to get burned either.”

Moving close, Gibbs pressed his lips against Tony’s. When he broke the kiss, he settled back into his own lounge, looking up at the sky. “It is nice,” he said.

The pair remained in silence for over an hour. Tony drifted off for a few minutes, while Gibbs read a book he had brought along. 

When Tony awoke, he poured a couple more glasses of wine. “I could get used to this, if we were retired.”

Gibbs smiled. “We’re going to have to leave this luxury for the occasional weekend for now.”

“Just as well,” Tony added, “I’m sure we’d both be bored after a few days. But it is nice to think about.”


	60. Clearing The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony looks for advice, then decides it's time to clear the air.

Tony sat at a booth along the side of the restaurant. The music was just loud enough to mask conversation from other patrons. When his friend approached the table, he stood up and offered his hand.

“Glad you could make it, Jason.”

The gray-haired man shook Tony’s hand, but also pulled him into a one-armed hug. “Good to see you. I was surprised to hear from you.”

Tony sighed and reached for his beer. “I’m sorry. I know the slave thing is an issue for you.”

“Complication. It can make things really complicated.”

“Yeah, for me, too. I really just needed a friend to talk to. Someone I don’t work with.”

“How are things going with Jethro?”

Tony snorted lightly. “Up and down, up and down, up and down. I told you we work together, right?”

“Yeah.” Craning his neck around, Jason waved to the server and ordered two more beers.

“We’ve had lots of cases. So many things have happened. Just when I think we’re never going to work things out, the deck gets shuffled and he suddenly says he wants me back.”

“Isn’t that what you want?”

“I don’t know. On a recent assignment, one of my old bosses showed up. One who forced me to be with him. He wanted to get reacquainted.”

“And that put Jethro into super protective mode?” asked Jason.

“Exactly. Afterward he said he missed me and wanted me to move back in with him.”

“And you’re not sure how you really feel about it.”

Tony raised his eyebrows as his thoughts tumbled around his brain. “I should take him at his word. But I wonder if he only wants me if someone else does.”

“Maybe he just realized how deep his feelings for you really are.” Jason took a drink, then set the mug back down on the table. “You told me he’s dedicated to his job. Maybe he’s realizing he needs more in his life; that he wants more in his life.”

“He took me out sailing. We had a great day. He was really trying to be romantic and make everything perfect.”

“And?”

Taking a moment, Tony thought back to the day they had spent together. “It was. Perfect. Almost.”

“What happened?”

“We kissed, we hugged, I offered to go below deck with him and he sort of avoided that. It’s been a long time since we had sex together. Although I have stayed at his house. He just said I needed some rest. Yesterday, it’s like it wasn’t even open for discussion.”

“And you’re not sure he still wants to?”

Tony shook his head slowly. “I don’t know. I was surprised that he turned me down yesterday. We were alone on the boat. No one else would have known.”

The pair paused their conversation to give their order to the server, and handed the menus back.

“Maybe he’s taking things slowly because he’s not ready. Or he’s not sure that you’re ready. He probably doesn’t want you to feel obligated to sleep with him. He may be trying to prove to you that he wants you around with or without a sexual aspect to your relationship.”

“I don’t know. I wanted to talk to him, but I guess we caught another case. Or he caught another case. He left with our boss. I heard they flew into San Diego this morning.”

“And he’s not including you? That’s the problem? I’m sure he’ll catch you up when he gets back.”

“I can see what pushed his wives away. The job comes first with him.”

“How can he push you away at work if you’re on the same team?”

“I wonder, if this other guy hadn’t made a move on me, would Jethro still want me back? And what happens if our boss puts me on another team? He did it once before.”

“But Jethro fought to get you back?”

“I guess he did.”

Reaching across the table, Jason patted Tony’s hand. “Trust. Faith. If you’re going to pursue a relationship with Jethro, you’re going to have to trust what he says and have faith that he is being honest and truthful with you. It’s not going to work if you don’t trust him.”

“And it’s not going to work if he doesn’t trust me. I can’t believe he left town without telling me anything. He didn’t even call me to let me know he was leaving town.”

“You’ve said it many times. Work comes first for him. He must have gotten a call, dropped everything and left without even thinking about telling anyone else.”

“Apparently he let a co-worker know that they were headed to California. Must be something big, considering our boss made the trip.”

“What do you want from me?” Jason asked as their meals were delivered.

“I don’t know,” Tony confessed. “I want to be with Jethro, but I want to be certain it’s the right thing. For both of us.”

“Relationships aren’t easy. They take work. You said you asked him for a romantic date and he came through. Maybe it was this other guy paying attention to you that made Jethro realize that he wanted you, but so what? If he realizes his true feelings, does it matter what sparked that fire?”

“I’m afraid the feelings may fade now that the threat of this other guy is gone.”

“You’re just going to have to stand up on that surfboard and ride that wave.”

Tony smiled and took a bite of his food. 

Jason continued, “There are no guarantees in relationships. You need to decide what you want. And maybe you need to have a heart to heart with Jethro about what he wants.”

“He said I make him a better person.”

“Sounds like he’s thought this through and realized that he does want to be with you. If you want my advice, spend some time with him. Don’t be too hard on him. It seems to me that he is really trying to make this work.”

“I’m not sure that I’m ready to move back in just yet. But I’m thinking about it. I had a really good chat with my goldfish.”

“Yeah? What did the fish say?”

“She didn’t say anything. She just stared at me for a while.”

“Maybe she needs some time to sort out her feelings,” Jason teased.

“It would be a big move for her. I got her after I moved out of his place. Kind of nice to have some living thing to come home to.”

“Once you decide whether or not the pros outweigh the cons for you, then you need to have a long talk with Jethro.”

“He’s not much for talking. Usually.”

“Alone on a boat sounds like it was the perfect opportunity.”

“We talked. A little.” Tony paused to laugh. “It was a lot of words for Jethro.”

“But you’re still unsure. Why?”

“It’s just. He’s been married to four women. He never saw himself with a man before I came along. I’m not sure if maybe he just wants to take care of me, or feels guilty about something. He says it doesn’t make a difference that I’m a slave, but it seems that it must.”

“You’re both people, Tony. If he truly loves you, as a person, it shouldn’t make a difference if you’re a man or a woman, or a slave or a freeman.”

“It’s hard for me to wrap my head around that.”

“There are some things you just need to let go of. You’ve told me only a few people where you work know that you’re a slave. Jethro is saying it doesn’t matter. So, take a deep breath and let it go.”

“I don’t know if I can. They beat that sort of thinking out of you at the Slave Center. They never let you forget that you’re a slave and that slaves are not equal.”

“If you care for this guy, trust him. Talk to him. Give him a chance.”

Tony nodded and reached for the bill.

~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs seemed like a different man when he returned to the office the next day. He was totally focused on the case and barely spoke a word to Tony. 

“We found two dead bodies on the Kelly, floating north from Mexico. We need to ID these two and find out what is going on,” Gibbs said to the team.

“Have you heard anything from Franks?” Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head. “Director Vance and I flew down to Mexico with another agent. Their place on the beach was abandoned. No indication of where they went.”

“Do you think someone warned him?” 

“We asked at the cantina. All they knew was that a couple gringos came asking about Mike Franks, so the bartender tried to send them in the wrong direction.”

“Seems that whoever these guys are, they found Franks anyway,” said Tony.

“He’s okay.”

“How can you be sure?”

“The only blood we found on the beach belonged to the two dead guys. Franks got away. I’m just not sure where he would run to.”

Tim was able to identify the dead bodies and their ties to the military and one Colonel Bell, retired.

That evening, Tony bought a bottle of Gibbs’ favorite bourbon at the liquor store and drove over to Gibbs’ house. As soon as he walked in the door, he could tell something was different. There were female voices, including that of a child.

He found Leyla playing with Amira in the living room. “Oh hi,” he began. “We’ve been looking for you. I guess Mike Franks is here, too?”

“They are in the basement.”

Tony nodded and went downstairs. “Brought a bottle of bourbon,” he said, holding the bottle before him, still hidden inside a paper bag.

Franks turned around quickly. “Good timing, DiNozzo. We’ve managed to drain this one.”

Gibbs took the bottle and found another mason jar for Tony to drink out of. “What brings you here?”

“I thought we could discuss my moving back in. But it looks like it would be a little crowded.”

Franks raised an eyebrow. “Don’t let me stop you two from talking. I’m going outside for a smoke.”

“I wasn’t expecting them to show up here,” Gibbs said, after Mike had left.

“No problem, Boss.”

“Franks is coming to the office with me tomorrow. We’ll get this all cleared up. He just wanted the investigation to go through NCIS, rather than take a chance with some other agency.”

“So he dumped a double murder in your lap?”

“He says it was self-defense.”

“I’m sure Ducky can tell us.”

“He’s my first stop in the morning.”

Tony took a sip of his bourbon. “There’s always going to be a case.”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe we don’t have time for each other.”

Gibbs rubbed his hand across his brow. “You know I have to give a hundred percent at work.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“That’s not going to change.”

“I don’t expect you to change. I’m just not convinced that I really fit into your life here.”

“There’s plenty of room. We made it work before.”

“Things were different then.”

“Different? How?”

“Things were different before the explosion.”

“I’m close to one hundred percent. If I wasn’t good, they never would have let me return to work,” insisted Gibbs.

“Jeanne.”

“Do you still have feelings for her?”

“I feel badly about using her. But I don’t care for her the way I care for you.”

“What else?”

“Jenny. I still feel that you blame me for Jenny’s death.”

Gibbs walked across the basement and pulled Tony into a hug. “You couldn’t have stopped her death. I had a couple long talks with Ducky about it. She was dying anyway. It was her choice to go out the way she did. I knew Jenny better than most and she could not have allowed herself to slowly fade away stuck in a bed, or a hospital.”

“Thanks, Boss. That means a lot.”

“It’s the truth. If her health deteriorated too badly, I have no doubt that she would have asked Ducky and me to help her end her life.”

“She was a strong woman.”

“Yes, she was,” Gibbs agreed as he splashed more bourbon into their glasses. 

“So, you and me. Do you really think we can make this work?” asked Tony.

Gibbs nodded. “Yeah. I know we both want to make sure it’s right. I’ve given our relationship a lot of thought. I want to be with you, Tony. I want you to move back in with me.”

“What about Franks?”

“I’m letting him stay a couple days, but as soon as we clear this up, he is taking Leyla and Amira back to Mexico.”

“So you think no one is going to press charges?”

Gibbs shook his head. “We’re still investigating and it will be a thorough investigation. They say these guys approached, weapons drawn. Mike didn’t even notice them. Leyla shot them from the house with a twenty-two rifle. Mike shot through the holes.”

“Franks taught Leyla to shoot?”

“She was defending her daughter. She saw those two as a threat because they had their weapons drawn.”

“And if there is any fall out, he is prepared to take the blame.”

“Yeah. He planned to take any repercussions, so Leyla could be with Amira. Ducky and Abby will check to see if the forensics back up this version of the story. We still need to find out why those two came after him and make sure there isn’t still a threat out there. Then, as long as we can prove it was self-defense, they can go back to Mexico.”

“Franks doesn’t always do the right things, but he does do what he feels is right to take care of those around him.”

“Yeah, he does,” Gibbs agreed.

“You, too.”

“Sometimes. They’re going to be fine. And so are we,” said Gibbs.

“There’s something I have to ask you. It’s been bothering me.”

“What’s that?”

“It seems like you wanted me back after Jack came after me. Would you still want me back if he hadn’t showed up here and made a move on me?”

Gibbs reached out, cradling Tony’s cheek in the palm of his hand. “I never wanted you to move out,” he said, his voice low. “I want you here with me.”

“This thing with Jack seemed to light a fire under your ass.”

“If you’re asking if it pissed me off, the answer is yes. I don’t like seeing you with other people, especially other men. But I wanted you here before he showed up. I hate thinking of the crap you’ve had to go through. I don’t know how you dealt with it all.”

Tony’s eyes dropped to the floor. “They break you at the Slave Center. I guess it’s better now than it was before, but they do what it takes to break you so that you obey. Jack broke me. He locked me in a room and used a taser on me. I couldn’t fight him off.”

Gibbs hugged Tony tightly. “I am so sorry. I wish I could have stopped it.”

“I’ve learned to numb myself to it all. It’s the only way I can cope. Sometimes. It still hurts. I still feel broken. But as a slave, we’re not given the option to quit. They force us to keep going, no matter what.”

Shaking his head, Gibbs said, “I hate that anyone has to go through that. I want you to be honest with me. If anyone ever tries to force you to do anything again, you come to me. You tell me.”

“Okay.”

“That’s an order, DiNozzo. Just to be clear.”

Tony frowned and stared at the floor. “Yes, Sir.”

Gibbs softened his voice. “I care for you deeply. I want you here. And yes, I want to protect you. Not just because you’re on my team, but because I truly do love you.”

Setting down the empty mason jar, Tony nodded and turned to leave. Gibbs grabbed his arm and spun him around, hugging him tightly. 

“I am lost without you,” he whispered, his mouth against Tony’s ear. “I need you.”


	61. Bumps In The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson comes to visit, Gibbs finds out about Jason and Tony doesn't like the way M Allison Hart looks at Gibbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series.

Chapter Sixty-One --- Bumps In The Road

 

“I hope Franks didn’t give you too much grief,” Tony said, as he sat on Gibbs’ couch.

Gibbs smiled. “Don’t worry about Mike.”

“He doesn’t get why you’d want to be with a man.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Gibbs agreed. “But he knows I’m fully capable of making my own decisions. Besides, he has his own problems to deal with right now.”

“Didn’t he settle things with Shada Shakarji?” asked Tony.

“She’s visiting them in Mexico. I guess she wants to make sure her daughter is truly happy there.”

“Wouldn’t it be funny if Mike and Shada hooked up?”

Gibbs laughed heartily. “I think the best they will ever be is verbal sparring partners.”

“Relationships have been built on less.”

When the doorbell rang, Gibbs answered and paid for the pizza Tony had called for.

“Pizza and a movie. That’s a date I can get behind. Although, I wouldn’t have figured you as a fan of _Cat Ballou_ and _The Paleface_.”

“Kelly loved them both. There was a time that she wanted to grow up to be Cat Ballou.”

“Good memories?”

“Yeah. Now. There was a time they would have made me sad. I remember watching them with her sitting next to me. Now, they remind me of seeing her happy and smiling.”

“I’m glad they’re good memories.”

“It’s hard not to smile when Bob Hope is on the screen.”

“He wasn’t in as many films as John Wayne, but he did make a fair number of them. I don’t know how Franks does it.”

“What’s that?”

“Lives without a television or even a DVD player. It must be like Gilligan’s Island out there.”

“Except with access to phones and the cantina. He does have an old pickup truck that runs sometimes. It’s a simpler life.”

“And yet, he still manages to get himself tangled up in a murder. Two murders.”

“Vance cleared them. Colonel Bell is serving time in a Mexican jail.”

“Just until he hires some fancy attorney to spring him.”

Gibbs sighed. “You may be right there. But Shada Shakarji has been reunited with Leyla, so she has no reason to be hiring Bell’s men to go after Mike again.”

Tony laughed. “Didn’t he call her a vindictive old sow?”

“In-laws and out-laws. It’s all family. You just have to make things work out.”

Once the pizza was gone, Tony sidled up against Gibbs, resting his head against the older man’s shoulder. “This is nice.”

Gibbs smiled and wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Cases came and went. Tony still had some time on his lease, so he brought a few things over on the weekends. At least he had enough to get him through a weekend, along with a couple suits so he could go straight into work on Monday morning if needed.

Gibbs wasn’t going to push the issue. He knew Tony still struggled with his status as a slave. Letting him move in at his own pace gave him a little control over his life.

The pair attended Thanksgiving at Ducky’s together. It had become an annual gathering as Ducky loved cooking large dinners, and enjoyed having the team over to the house as his guests, especially now that his mother had been moved into a home. 

It wasn’t long after Thanksgiving that Gibbs brought Tony to the basement to show him his latest projects.

“What are these?” Tony asked.

“Toys. I make them and give some to a children’s hospital and the rest to foster kids.”

“Kind of low tech,” observed Tony as he picked up a piece.

“Batteries can get costly. The toys I make run on a child’s imagination. And that can go on forever, if given a chance.”

“Okay. So, you’re going to teach me how to do all this stuff?”

Gibbs smiled. “We’ll see. I can cut, then you can sand. Then we can paint and put everything together.”

“These are kind of cool, Jethro. Cars, trains, planes and little animals.”

“Kids seem to like modes of transportation and all sorts of little animals.”

“I like the dog sled. And the rocking horse is cool. You built things for Kelly, I’ll bet. Let me guess. A doll house?” 

“Yeah, I built her a doll house and a little horse stables to go with it. She was crazy about horses. She wanted cats for her stables to keep the mice away from the grain.”

“Did you keep all her things?”

Gibbs shook his head. “I couldn’t deal with it. I gave her things to her friends.”

“You didn’t keep any momentos?”

“I have photos and a few cassettes. Shannon would send me cassettes when I was overseas, so I could hear their voices. She’d tape Kelly playing the piano, too.”

“Precious memories.”

“Yeah,” agreed Gibbs as he returned to his woodworking. “We better get to working. It takes some time to get enough pieces done by Christmas.”

“Are you going to decorate the house?”

“Gave all that stuff away, too. Couldn’t do it with them gone.”

“Show me what to do. You know I’m happy to help and I always enjoy spending time with you.”

“Always?” Gibbs questioned.

“As long as you’re not yelling at me, sure.”

Gibbs reached for a bottle of bourbon and poured a couple glasses. “I will try not to yell.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

The pair spent many evenings working in the basement together. One night Gibbs sighed deeply and mentioned, “My dad said he’d like to come here for a visit over Christmas.”

“That will be nice.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t feel he was too much of an intrusion.”

“Your dad? Not at all. He likes me. Remember?”

Gibbs laughed as he continued working. “Yeah, I guess he does seem to like you a little bit.”

“He told Abby that he thought I was quite charming. I’ll be sure to wear that sweater he gave me. It’s a really nice sweater. With pockets and everything.”

“He has collected enough of them over the years.”

“I was hoping he had a few. I complimented it and he gave it to me. Just like that.”

“That’s my dad.”

It was snowing the day Jackson arrived. Gibbs was out in the driveway clearing the snow from his truck before going in to work.

“Dad, I thought you were coming in this afternoon.”

“You know I prefer my pilots caffeinated and fresh. I caught an earlier flight.”

“You should have called to let me know. I would have picked you up.”

“No matter. I made it. Too many years have gone by since I’ve been here to visit.”

“You’re always welcome. You know I work though. Can’t always spend as much time visiting as I’d like.”

Gibbs grabbed his father’s suitcases and brought them into the house. 

“It hasn’t changed much,” his father observed. “Could use a coat of paint.” Once they stepped inside, he continued, “No Christmas decorations?”

“Lots of hotels around if you’d be more comfortable,” Gibbs offered. “I’m sure they’re all spruced up for the holidays.”

“Not at all. People should be with their families for the holidays. As long as you have a working clicker, I’ll be just fine.”

“Clicker, but no cable,” Gibbs said as he set the suitcases down next to the couch. “This will be your bed.”

“What happened to the guest room?”

“It’s not the guest room anymore.”

“Oh? Did Tony move back in?”

Gibbs couldn’t hide his smile. “We’re working on it.”

“Well, good. I’m happy for you. For both of you,” Jackson said. “Since you both work all day, I’d be happy to cook dinner.”

“Anything, but your stroganoff.”

“What’s wrong with my stroganoff?” Jackson asked.

Gibbs smiled, then asked, “Are you going to be okay here alone?” 

“I’ll be fine. Go to work. Crime doesn’t take a holiday.”

“That’s my number next to the phone. If you need anything, the neighbors two doors down are always home.”

“Go on, I’ll be fine.”

The team was given a murder case first thing. The drive was longer than normal as the snow blew and swirled around them. As they walked to the scene, Gibbs held Tony back.

“Dad showed up early. He’s staying on the couch.”

“I can stay at my place while he’s here,” Tony offered.

“No need. He’s looking forward to cooking for us. I told him we were working on getting you moved back into the house. He said he’s very happy for us.”

“Of course he is. I told you, your dad adores me.”

“It just seems that something is a little off with him. I can’t place my finger on it.”

“I can’t wait to talk to him. I’ll let you know if I notice anything. I think it’s nice that he came for a visit.”

“Woodworking would be good for his hands and his mind. I’m going to see if he’ll help with the toys.”

“He’s the one who taught you woodworking, isn’t he?”

“Yeah. We spent a lot of time building projects together. Some more simple than others. He liked birdhouses. He always told me it was good to have skills and it was good to have things to keep your hands busy.”

“I do have some skills that involve keeping my hands and mouth busy, but maybe we should hold off while your dad is in town.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Early afternoon, Gibbs called Tony at the office and asked him to meet him at the home of Colonel Ellis for an interview. They were introduced to their victim’s widow and younger brother, Patrick. 

Later in the afternoon, they were back at NCIS headquarters, working the case from there, while Ducky and Jimmy began the autopsy. Gibbs visited Ducky to get preliminary information.

“He was praying, Jethro. It looks like he must have known his attacker well enough to turn his back on him. The cause of death appears to be blunt force trauma, but we’ll have to see what the full autopsy reveals along with Miss Sciuto’s conclusions after she reviews and tests all the evidence.

Gibbs returned upstairs to find his father handing out candy to his team.

“What are you doing, Dad? Making my team fat?” Looking at Tony, he said, “Go ahead, have another one, Bubble Butt.”

“It’s my metabolism. It’s slowing with age,” Tony said. “I’ll work it off as part of my New Year’s resolution.”

“It’s just a little holiday candy,” said Jackson. “Homemade. Best in Stillwater.”

“Ms. Hannigan? She does put together a heck of a care package. When people are hurting.”

Jackson shrugged. “It’s all perfectly innocent. She likes to cook. When I told her I was coming to visit you, she insisted on sending a few treats along for you and your team.”

“Dad, what are you doing here?”

“Just came for a visit. At least someone at the office saw fit to decorate. Nice tree, Son.”

“How did you get out here?”

“Took a cab.”

“Come on, I’ll take you home,” Gibbs said as he grabbed his coat.

As they were driving back to the house, Jackson said, “You didn’t have to hurry me out of there. I didn’t even get a chance to say hello to Abby.”

“We’re working a murder case. We’d like to get it closed before Christmas. I have something at home you can help me with, though.”

Back at the house, Gibbs led the way down to the basement. 

“What’s all this?” asked Jackson.

“Keeps my hands busy. Settles my mind. Tony’s been helping me. But if you’d like to help, too, we can get more done.”

Jackson picked up a small wooden plane. “You want me to paint all this stuff and put it together for you?”

“With me, Dad. Only if you want to. I thought you might enjoy having something to do while I’m at work. And I’ll let the team know they’re welcome to stop by any time after work to visit with you. I have to get back. We’re going to be working long hours to get this one solved.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

The whole team worked late, determined to solve the murder before the holidays. It was dark out when Gibbs got a call and dashed out of the building.

“What just happened?” Tim asked.

Tony shrugged. “Don’t look at me.”

Minutes later Gibbs pulled up to the house, watching as the firefighters were packing up their firetruck. Inside he found his dad sitting in the living room chair.

“What happened?” Gibbs asked.

A firefighter assured him, “He’s going to be fine. It was a minor incident. But you probably should have someone clean your chimney and flue.” 

“How long as it been since you had that thing cleaned?” Jackson grumbled. “It was all clogged up.”

“I thought you were working on the toys. Where did that tree come from?”

“Tree lot. How can you have Christmas without a tree?”

“What are those boxes?”

“Lights and ornaments. Your mom’s stuff. No use in having it all sitting back at my place. I had them shipped down here.”

“I’ll have someone out to clean the chimney tomorrow. I’ll take you out to dinner tonight.”

“I can cook something.”

“No, you’ve done enough for one day. We need to let the house air out.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

The next day, Gibbs stopped off to talk to Ducky. “There’s something going on with my dad. Do you mind stopping by to talk to him?”

“Certainly.”

When Gibbs got home that day, he found Jackson and Ducky happily chatting away in the basement. 

“It’s getting late, Ducky. I’ll walk you out,” said Gibbs.

“It’s been a pleasure to finally meet you,” Ducky said as he shook Jackson’s hand.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Jackson countered.

Upstairs, Gibbs and Ducky talked briefly. “He’s a sweet, lovely man and much warmer than you tend to depict him to be. He’s quite clear minded and regaled me with wonderful stories of his youth. He appears to be under some emotional distress, but I can’t really discern much with such a short visit.”

“Is he going to be okay? Why is he here?”

“I don’t think he came here for your holiday cheer. I suggest a few phone calls back home to Stillwater. They may prove quite enlightening.”

After dinner, Gibbs lit the logs in the fireplace and brought out two bottles of beer. “I made a couple calls back to Stillwater.”

Jackson took a seat on the couch. “Ed sent you the report?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know how you did it all these years.”

“It isn’t meant to be easy.”

Jackson shook his head. “He was just a kid.”

“It wasn’t your fault. It was his choice to bring a gun into the store.”

“The Dobson girl was in the store with a friend. He came in. I told him to take anything in the store. The girls were frightened, crouching in the corner. He took aim at them. I couldn’t let him do that.”

“Looks different from up in a cockpit.”

Jackson looked up at the ceiling. “Up there, you pull a trigger. It’s easy. You don’t see the faces. You don’t know the names. I never even thought about it much.”

“Is that why you came to visit?”

“It’s Christmas. I wanted to be with my family. You’re my family, Leroy.”

“I’m glad you came down here. Really. It’s good to see you.”

“You don’t need to tell Tony to stay away. I’d like to see him. You said he was helping you with the toys. No need for that to stop just because I’m here. There’s plenty room in the basement for all three of us to work together.”

Gibbs dropped his eyes to the floor, then rubbed his hand across his mouth. “It’s not you.”

“Then what? This time, you come clean. You tell the truth.”

“He’s been talking with someone.”

“So what?”

“He’s seeing someone else, Dad.”

“What? How do you know that? Doesn’t he spend all his time at work and here?”

“He still keeps his apartment. I was wondering why. So I followed him. He met this guy for dinner.”

“Did you ask him about it?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Gibbs shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“You’re afraid to hear the truth? Is that it?”

“I told him I wanted him to be sure. Maybe he’s not sure.”

“Give me your damn phone,” Jackson said sternly, reaching his hand out.

“What for?”

“Just do it.”

Gibbs grudgingly handed over his phone and watched as his dad picked through the directory and made a call. 

“Tony, it’s Jackson. Why haven’t you come over for a visit? I have a pot roast cooking. There’s plenty for us all. I want you to join us for dinner. In fact, I insist.”

Minutes later, Tony smiled as he walked in the door. “Wow! It certainly looks and smells more Christmassy.” 

Jackson pushed himself up from the couch. “I’m glad you could make it. Leroy said you’d been helping with the toys. I was hoping you could stay and help us tonight. Our deadline is closing in.”

“Sure. I don’t have any other plans. I just thought you guys should have some time alone.”

The three had barely started eating when Jackson blurted out, “So who’s this Jason guy?”

Tony nearly choked on his food and reached for his beer. “What?” he asked once his throat was cleared.

“If you two are going to be together,” Jackson said, waving a finger between Tony and Gibbs, “You shouldn’t have secrets from each other. Especially secret friends.”

“Okay. He’s a friend,” Tony admitted.

“A boyfriend?” Gibbs asked pointedly.

“If you wanted to know, why didn’t you ask?”

“I’m asking now.”

“Jason and I did date a little when you and I weren’t together. We decided we were better just being friends.”

“Then why don’t I know about him? Why are you still sneaking out having dinner dates with him?” Gibbs was fuming.

“Are you following me?”

“He called your cell when you were away from your desk. You went out with him that night.”

“Sometimes I need someone I can talk to. Someone I don’t work with. He gets me.”

“You mean, he’s _had_ you.”

Tony raised his voice to match Gibbs’ angry tone. “He’s a fucking psychologist, okay? He helps me sort things out and I pay for dinner. That’s all.”

Jackson nodded. “See, Leroy? I told you it was innocent.”

Neither Tony nor Gibbs said another word throughout dinner.

After dessert, Tony excused himself and returned to his apartment.

Gibbs and his father were washing the dishes, when Jackson decided to break the silence. “You really need to learn to hold your temper, Leroy. I told you it was innocent, and it was. Tony is going to have friends. You have friends. It doesn’t mean either of you are cheating. Just because Rebecca cheated on you, doesn’t mean that Tony will.”

“How did you know about that?”

“It doesn’t matter. Do yourself a favor and make peace with Tony. You shouldn’t have gotten so angry at him when you didn’t know the whole story. Just like you shouldn’t have gotten mad at me until you knew the whole story.”

“Maybe I’m meant to be alone, Dad. My last few relationships haven’t seemed to work out.”

“Nonsense. Tony is a wonderful young man. He understands you. At least as well as anyone else. He’s charming, good looking and loyal to you. Don’t be a fool and throw that away. I didn’t raise you to be a fool, Son.”

On Christmas Eve, Tony spent the day with Gibbs and Jackson, putting the finishing touches on the toys, then helping to deliver them to a group of foster kids, and also a few to a children’s hospital. 

“What about your family, Tony?” Jackson asked as they drove back to the house. “Do you stay in touch?”

“No. No siblings and my mother died when I was eight.”

“What about your father?”

“We don’t talk.”

“Why not? It is the holidays. Maybe you could give him a call to let him know you’re thinking about him. Don’t you know how to reach him?”

“I appreciate where you’re coming from, but there’s something you don’t know about my father. He sold me into slavery. He’s a freeman who sold his son into slavery. I try to push him out of my thoughts, because I will never understand how he could do that.”

Jackson patted Tony’s knee. “I’m sorry I brought it up. I didn’t know. He obviously doesn’t deserve a son as wonderful as you. You’re our family now, Tony. I mean that.”

“Thanks, Jackson.”

“If you ever feel I’m deserving of it, you are welcome to call me ‘Dad’. I would be honored.”

Tony finally smiled. “Thanks, Dad.”

The next day, they had Christmas dinner with the team over at Ducky’s place. Tony and Gibbs sat next to each other, and everyone had an enjoyable time.

During the few days they had off for the holidays Tim and Gibbs helped Tony move the rest of his things back over to Gibbs’ house, including Kate, the goldfish. Days later, Tony and Gibbs drove Jackson back to the airport and said goodbye.

~*~*~*~*~ 

In January, Tony was jealous when Gibbs gave Tim the lead on a case.

“I am the Senior Field Agent,” Tony reminded.

“What they hell do you know about jet packs?” Gibbs questioned.

Tony sighed. “Okay, I get it. It’s just. You know.”

“You’d like to run a case now and then?”

“Jenny thought I could do it. She did offer me my own team.”

“Which you turned down.”

“For you.”

“I trusted you enough to hand over the team when I left. But if I let you run all the cases, what would I do? Besides, this one is right in Tim’s wheelhouse.”

“Don’t remind me. I’ve had to sit through his jet pack presentation all over again. It’s weird. He mouths all the words while the DVD plays.”

Gibbs smiled. “You don’t like when he schools you.”

“It’s fine. Tim is very knowledgeable when it comes to the geeky stuff, and he is becoming a very capable agent.”

It was the next day when they were interviewing Victor Tillman, that M Allison Hart entered their lives. Tony took notice that she couldn’t seem to keep her eyes off of Gibbs.

After she left with her client, Tim handed Gibbs a flier about Colonel Bell being released from prison. He was fuming. The guy had gone after Franks in the wrong way, and Gibbs didn’t trust him at all. Bell seemed like the revengeful sort.

Standing over Tony, he leaned in close. “Can you find any pictures of M Allison Hart?”

“She is a looker, Boss. You could get lost in those baby blues,” Tony said as he typed her name into a Google search.

“There,” Gibbs pointed to a thumbnail of a picture. “Make that bigger.”

“Whoa. Is that M Allison Hart with Colonel Bell? How did you know?”

“Her hand, his shoulder. Had to be a high powered attorney who got him out of a Mexican jail. And she seems a little too high powered to be showing up here for the Tillman case. We haven’t even accused either of the Tillmans of anything and she’s dead set against them even talking to us. I think she’s working for both of the Tillmans pro bono.”

“Yeah, that was weird, how she’s suddenly showing up at NCIS and representing them both.”

“Exactly. She has an ulterior motive. I can see it in her eyes. I think Bell sent her to sniff around NCIS.”

“Our team?”

“Don’t know what his end game is. Find a judge and get a couple search warrants. Even if she’s not going to let the Tillmans talk to us, she’s not going to stop us from searching their inventories.”

That night, Gibbs was home late. Tony was on the couch watching a movie.

“What kept you out so late?”

“M Allison Hart.”

“Late meeting?”

“I went to give her a message for Colonel Bell.”

“She is mighty cute.”

“I don’t like who she works for. And I don’t like her messing with my team. I asked why she was representing the Tillmans and she gave me some bullshit line about seeing justice served was its own reward.”

“Did she get the message?”

“We’ll see. I want Tim on her cyber trail, and Bell’s, too. If they’re up to something, I want to know before it hits us head on.”

Tony nodded. He didn’t like Gibbs’ new fascination with M Allison Hart, and he hoped it was just watching out for the team and it wasn’t a romantic interest. He’d even caught Gibbs asking her if she used to be a redhead. He certainly didn’t like the way she focused her baby blues on Gibbs, looking like a predator prowling for prey. He knew he didn’t need to worry about Gibbs being prey. Not unless he wanted to get caught.


	62. Flesh And Blood (A Senior Moment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior shows up, Tony disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it is a holiday, let the fireworks begin!
> 
> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series.

“Dead foreign national at Pax River. Let’s roll,” said Gibbs as he walked through the bullpen.

The team gathered their gear and hit the road. Tony joined Gibbs in the sedan, while Ziva and Tim brought the MCRT truck. Ducky and Jimmy trailed behind them, arriving just a few minutes later.

“It’s a rental, Boss,” Tony began as he overlooked the burned out shell of a car which was still smoldering just outside of one of the hangars. “It’s on a month to month lease obtained through the Saudi embassy. I hope they got the full coverage insurance.”

“It appears an explosive device was placed here, beneath the car,” Ziva added as she pointed to the damaged undercarriage.

“Ziva, make sure the car gets to Abby,” ordered Gibbs.

While the rest of the team was checking out the vehicle, Tim interviewed the flight instructor off to the side.

Ducky inspected the body, and glanced back to the car. “I don’t think the explosion killed him. He was outside of the vehicle when the bomb exploded. It appears that the force of the blast knocked him down. He hit his head on the tarmac, and that is likely what did him in. I will confirm that hypothesis once I get him back to autopsy.”

Tony flipped through his scribbled notes. “His name is Walid Abbas. The Saudi embassy assigned him to Prince Sayif Ibn Alwaan as his driver and assistant. Sayif is here in the states getting certified as a jet pilot.”

Tim stepped over to fill in his boss. “Just spoke to his flight instructor. Sayif is not very popular here. He’s been through several flight instructors since he started the program about three months ago.”

Gibbs nodded. “He’s a privileged pain in the ass who doesn’t like to play by other peoples’ rules.”

“That appears to be the consensus,” said Tim. “The instructor said he can’t wait for the prince to pass his flight tests so they can send him back home.”

“McGee, where is the prince now?”

“The flight instructor said he was in the hangar. He thinks the prince was arranging for the embassy to send out another car and driver.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Gibbs said as he began walking toward the hangar at a brisk pace.

It only took a few moments for him to locate the prince. 

“Prince Sayif Ibn Alwaan?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes, I was arranging for a ride.”

“You can cancel it. You will be coming with us. My name is Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. For now we have to assume that bomb was meant for you. Until further notice, you are under NCIS protective custody.”

“Agent Gibbs, that is not necessary. I am sorry about Walid, but this is a common occurrence for the royal family. I am here to complete my flight training, and I am not going to let this stop me.”

“Look, Prince. I may not have any pull with your country, but I do with the US Navy. Unless you cooperate with us, I will have them cancel your flight training immediately.”

The prince looked pissed off as he considered Gibbs’ words. “Fine. But you’re not going to sequester me in some rundown safe house, or confine me to a military base. I am staying in the presidential suite at the Adams House hotel. If you want to protect me there, you are welcome to do so.”

“Right this way, Prince.”

Gibbs and Tony brought the prince back to NCIS while Ziva and Tim completed the work at the crime scene. NCIS sent another team to clear the prince’s suite at the hotel.

Gibbs interviewed Sayif while Vance sat in. Afterward, they met in MTAC with the state department and learned of a terrorist group that had claimed responsibility.

“We’ll check them out,” promised Gibbs.

“And NCIS has Sayif in protective custody?” the woman from the state department asked.

“He’s here,” Gibbs confirmed. “We’ll be taking him back to his hotel and will provide security there.”

“The embassy is adamant that we include their royal guards.”

Gibbs nodded. “We will make sure it happens.”

After the meeting ended, Vance said a few words, before Gibbs waved Tony toward the exit.

“We’re going to watch him in shifts,” said Gibbs. “I want extra agents down in the lobby.”

“On it, Boss.”

“Make sure we’re working with the embassy guards. They can take the stairwells and the post outside the suite. I want our agents in the lobby to blend in. If anyone is after the prince, they will expect the royal guards. They aren’t going to expect NCIS agents.”

“I’ll make sure we’re coordinating our efforts,” Tony assured him. 

Gibbs and his team escorted Sayif back to his suite and met his brother, Prince Abdalla. 

“He lives here in DC and is the Deputy Minister at the Saudi embassy,” Tim said softly.

“He is chewing Sayif out for his western ways,” Ziva shared. “They do not know I speak Arabic. His brother feels his pleasure seeking ways brought on the attack, and Walid’s death.”

Gibbs nodded. “We’re going to take shifts, watching Sayif here and working the case.”

Wearing sweats, Sayif pushed through the others on his way to the door.

Tony blocked his path. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Fitness Center.”

“It hasn’t been cleared yet, and you’re not allowed to leave the suite without an NCIS agent as your escort.”

“Fine,” Sayif said as he nodded toward Ziva. “I choose her.”

“Ziva, you’ve got the first shift,” said Gibbs, as he motioned for Tim and Tony to follow him.

Tony pulled the late night, early morning shift, relieving Tim at midnight.

“He had a date,” said Tim, nodding back to the prince as he headed for the door.

Tony was surprised when the guards at the door allowed another young woman into the suite a few minutes later.

“Do you have a car, Agent DiNozzo?” the prince asked.

“Tim took it.”

“Well, we are going clubbing,” the prince announced as each of his dates grabbed one of his arms. “I will have the hotel arrange a ride.”

Tony held a hand out to stop him. “I don’t think so, Sayif. It’s my job to watch you. I can’t let you go out to a club.”

“Then we are going to have the party here.” Picking up the phone, the prince ordered food and booze to be sent up to the suite. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

The next morning, Gibbs fumed when he showed up to the room and found Tony twisted into a yoga position, one young woman asleep, and another on Sayif’s lap.

“What the hell is going on here? Explain!”

“Good morning, Boss. The prince had a couple of dates and wanted to go out, but I decided we had to keep the party up here in the suite. And then the yoga instructor showed up, so I was just getting in a stretch.”

The prince smiled from across the room. “Have you had breakfast yet, Special Agent Gibbs? There is plenty of food.”

A moment later the prince’s brother arrived. “What is this, Sayif?”

“Relax, Abdalla, I’m just having a couple friends stop by for breakfast.”

“Father’s plane landed a half hour ago,” Abdalla said. “He will be here any minute.”

Sayif was on his feet in an instant. “Out ladies. It’s going to be fine, Abdalla.”

“You get dressed. I will intercept Father in the lobby.”

Prince Abdalla rushed out of the room, while Sayif disappeared to change.

Gibbs still looked pissed off.

“I couldn’t let him go out,” Tony reiterated. “He insisted on having the girls up here. Look, he’s safer here than going out to a club.”

“Did you clear the dates?”

“Um, no.”

“No more dates up in the room,” Gibbs yelled.

“Yes, Boss. What about the yoga instructor? We have cleared the hotel staff.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Sayif returned to the room. Moments later his father, Prince Omar Ibn Alwaan arrived and was introduced to Gibbs and his team.

“I am sorry this has happened on your soil,” Prince Omar said, with a slight bow.

“I am sorry for the death of Walid. I assure you, we have our best people working on the case.”

“Thank you, Special Agent Gibbs.”

Gibbs turned to Tony. “Ziva will take the next shift. You go home and get some rest. I will brief Prince Omar.”

Tony didn’t see the point of going home to sleep for four or five hours, but he knew better than to argue with his boss. Being on Gibbs’ team, you learned to catch whatever sleep you could when they were working a case. Tony was certain it went back to Gibbs’ days as a Marine.

Back at the house, he collapsed in the bed and slept until the alarm on his phone went off. He took a quick shower, then called Gibbs. “Do you want me back at the office?”

“No, Tim and I have things handled here. Relieve Ziva at the hotel.”

“Isn’t it Tim’s turn?”

“DiNozzo! He’s busy working with Homeland Security on recent phone calls and emails. I want you back at the hotel watching Sayif.”

Tony swallowed deeply. He knew better than to argue with Gibbs. The lack of sleep made him tired and he’d really had enough of Prince Sayif already. “On it, Boss.”

Minutes later, he was back in the suite at the hotel. “Anything to report?”

Ziva looked up from the magazine she was reading. “He finally went to sleep.”

“I could use some more sleep,” Tony admitted, before trying to conceal a yawn.

“I thought Gibbs sent you home to get some rest.”

“Yeah, four hours just doesn’t do it for me.”

Ziva smiled as she flipped the page. “You could have asked for more time.”

“No, I couldn’t. Have you met our boss?”

Ziva laughed lightly.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Gibbs was with Abby when Tim called him. “Boss, need you up in MTAC.”

Vance nodded for the screen, “This is Barry Kester from NSA. They’re picking up chatter that could be from a terrorist.”

“We’ve locked onto the IP of the computer sending the messages. I’ll have a location for you in a few moments. It’s local. He’s here in DC,” said the image on the screen.

Tim leaned close to Gibbs and whispered, “The key words intercepted were Prince Omar, assassination, contract, and killer.”

“The computer is located in business center of the Adams House hotel,” divulged the NSA agent.

“That’s where we’re watching Prince Sayif,” said Vance. “His father and brother may be there, too.”

Gibbs quickly stepped from the room and made a call. “DiNozzo, get someone to back you up and get down to the business center. Someone is sending messages from the hotel and it could be our killer.”

“Ziva is still here. We’re headed downstairs now.” Turning to Ziva, Tony nodded to the door. “They’ve intercepted some messages from the business center.” Stopping at the door of the suite, Tony told the royal guards, “No one goes in or out of this room until I get back. Except for the royal family, of course. As long as they’re escorted.”

Ziva was just getting onto the elevator with the door closing behind her. “It wouldn’t have killed her to hold the door,” he muttered to himself. “I guess I’m taking the stairs.”

Minutes later, he ran into the corridor and nearly bumped into a bellhop. “The business center, where is it?”

“Down that hallway to the left.”

“Got it.” 

Tony ran down the hallway, then paused outside the business center. Ziva arrived a minute later. Holding a finger to his lips, Tony indicated they should be quiet, then waved her to the left side of the room, while he entered from the right. They quietly cleared the room.

Tony stopped when he heard the tapping of a keyboard around the corner. With his gun drawn, he burst into a cubicle, shouting, “Federal agents! Hands in the air!”

A gray-haired man in a suit turned to face him. It wasn’t what he was expected.

“Junior? What are you doing here? Put that gun down before someone gets hurt.”

Tony studied the face. His father had aged, and there was a flash of fear. Which was understandable, since Tony did have a gun pointed directly at his face. Ziva came around the corner with her weapon drawn, as Tony holstered his.

Both Senior and Ziva watched as Tony turned and walked away.

“Stand up,” Ziva said. “Keep your hands where I can see them. Tony? Where are you going? Tony?”

Senior stood and turned, his hands raised. “What is this all about?”

After holstering her weapon, Ziva cuffed his wrists. “My boss wants to have a few words with you.”

“I don’t understand. Where did Junior go?”

“Junior?”

“That was Anthony DiNozzo, Junior. My son.”

“You are Tony’s father?”

“Anthony DiNozzo, Senior.” He finally smiled. “I’m the real Anthony DiNozzo. And what is your name?”

“Probationary Agent Ziva David.”

“Well, you are very beautiful, Ziva. Now, are these handcuffs really necessary?”

“You will still need to speak to my boss. It is up to him to decide whether or not the handcuffs are necessary.” 

Gibbs arrived a few minutes later. “Is this our suspect?”

“He was the only one in the business center,” Ziva confirmed.

“Where is Dinozzo?”

“Tony left.”

“Left? Where did he go?” asked Gibbs.

“I do not know. He took one look at our suspect and ran from the room.”

Gibbs flipped open his phone and dialed Tony’s number. It went straight to voicemail.

“There is something else you should know, Gibbs,” said Ziva.

“What’s that?”

“He says his name is Anthony DiNozzo, Senior.”

Gibbs turned around to face their suspect. “You’re Tony’s father?”

Senior smiled, despite his hands still being cuffed behind him. “Yes. I am the original Tony DiNozzo.”

Gibbs punched him in the face, then turned to Ziva. “Get him back to headquarters and put him in an interrogation room. Don’t let him out of your sight.”

Gibbs watched as Ziva took Senior down the hallway. Taking a deep breath, he turned and looked up and down the corridor. Picking up his phone again, he called Abby. “Can you tell where Tony’s phone is?”

“Give me a moment. He’s at the Adams House.”

“Can you tell exactly where he is?”

“Sorry, Gibbs. It isn’t that precise.”

“How come NSA could track the computer to the business center and you can’t tell where the phone is?”

“The computer has an IP, which can be traced directly back to the source. With the cell, I’m working from it pinging nearby towers. Isn’t he answering his phone?” 

“Gotta go, Abs.”


	63. Sometimes It Isn’t Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs finds Tony, then questions Senior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series.

Gibbs’ next stop was back at the suite. The royal guards were still posted at the door.

“Is Prince Sayif still inside?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes, Agent Gibbs.”

“Have you seen Agent DiNozzo?”

“He has not returned,” replied the main guard. He then spoke into his radio and received a response a few seconds later. “One of our guards saw him in the stairwell, going up toward the roof.”

Gibbs nodded, then went to the stairwell where the guard was waiting just outside the door. “He said he needed to be by himself and said he would alert me if he saw any threats.”

Gibbs nodded and twisted the knob. The stairwell was darker than the corridor, but still had plenty of light. “DiNozzo?” he called. When there was no answer he took the stairs up toward the roof.

He found Tony sitting just inside the door with his shoes off. One shoe was propping the rooftop door open just a crack.

“I needed some fresh air, Boss.”

“I was hoping you weren’t going to jump.”

“I realized the door locks if you let it go, so I propped it open with my shoe. But it’s all gravel out there. Not friendly to the unshod.”

“Not good for the soles?”

Tony sighed and cracked a smile. “I wasn’t expecting to see my father down there. I don’t know what he’s up to. It was…”

“A shock?”

“Yeah. He was just sitting there in his expensive suit. No hello or anything. He just told me to put the gun away.”

“And you did.”

“It took all my strength not to pull the trigger. I wanted to. After all the pain he’s caused me. I wanted to, but couldn’t.”

“You’re a better man than he is. Come on. I’ll take you back to the office.”

“I’d like to be alone.”

“No. You need to be around someone who will be there to support you. That’s me, DiNozzo. You’re coming back to the office and I am going to interview Senior to see if he’s involved with this murder plot. He’s going to have to explain himself.”

Tony didn’t move. His fingers were clenched around the railing as he sat on a concrete step.

Gibbs sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “I’m taking you back with me, even if I have to carry your ass down all these stairs.”

“Could use the elevator.”

“I’m not letting you off that easily. If I have to carry you, you’re going to feel every damn bump along the way.”

“I’m pretty sure I already have.”

“You should talk to him. Ask him.”

Tony sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly. “I’m not sure I want to know.”

“Really?”

“What can he say? What possible reason could he have for ruining my life?”

Gibbs hugged Tony close and kissed his temple. “I don’t know. But this may be your only chance to find out.”

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Gibbs untangled himself from Tony and retrieved Tony’s shoe that was propping open the door to the roof. He dropped it onto the concrete step beside Tony.

“Put it on. It’s time we get some answers from Senior.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Ziva was in the observation room watching over Senior.

“Has he said anything?” Gibbs asked, smirking as he noticed the slight swelling on Senior’s reddened cheek.

“He only asked why we brought him here. I told him he would have to speak to you.”

Gibbs nodded, then stepped into the room with Senior.

Senior glared at him. “You! I don’t understand what warranted you punching me in the face, or my being hauled down here and stuck in this room for an hour.”

“Reflex.”

“What?”

Inside the observation room, Tony looked at Ziva. “Gibbs punched him?”

“After I already had him in the handcuffs,” confirmed Ziva.

“Wish I could have been there to see that.”

Ziva nodded, “Wish you could have done it?”

“Maybe,” Tony admitted.

Gibbs shrugged, and gave no apology. “It looked like you were struggling against my agent, and needed to be subdued.”

“I most certainly was not. Why am I being held?”

“You sent emails from the hotel’s business center. There were key words you used that were picked up by a security program.”

“Really? I didn’t know anyone actually scanned those things. What did I say that set off someone’s security program?”

“There was an attempt on Prince Sayif’s life.”

“I know. A car bomb.”

“You mentioned the prince, his father, assassination, contract and killer. Can you explain that?” Gibbs asked.

“Of course. I am a business associate of Prince Omar’s. We met in Monte Carlo years ago. Prince Omar was in DC because of the assassination attempt on his son. While he is in town, I was taking the opportunity to work on some business deals. It’s all perfectly innocent.”

“What about your son?”

“Junior?”

“Okay, we’ll go with that. What about Junior? Why did you condemn him to life as a slave? What did he do to deserve that?”

Senior frowned. “I don’t see what one thing has to do with the other, and it’s none of your damned business anyway.” Pushing back from the chair, he stood up. “I trust we are done here, so I can get back to my business.”

“Sit down!” Gibbs yelled from across the table. “I’m not done with my questioning.”

Senior waited a moment, but settled back into the chair.

“Your son is the best young agent I’ve ever worked with. After all he’s been through, he puts his heart into his job, and puts his life on the line every day. He deserves better than what he got from you. Slave or not, he’s a better man that you will ever be!”

“I didn’t hear a question in there,” said Senior.

“Why would you do that to your own son?”

They both turned when the door to the interrogation room opened. Vance walked in, carrying a scanner. “This is just a formality,” he said as he scanned Senior. Turning to Gibbs, he announced. “Prince Omar Ibn Alwaan has been making a few calls.”

“He prefers to be called Al,” said Senior, interrupting. 

“He wanted to know why we were holding, and questioning, his slave.”

“His slave?” Gibbs asked.

Vance nodded and continued. “He was trying to claim diplomatic immunity.”

“That’s not going to work. This man is neither royalty, nor is he owned by the embassy.”

“Exactly,” confirmed Vance. “Still, SecNav doesn’t want us to start any sort of an international incident. If we have no reason to hold this man, we’re going to have to release him back to Prince Omar.”

“I just have a couple more questions, then I will take him back to the hotel,” Gibbs said.

After Vance left, Gibbs pushed, “You put your son through hell and I want to know why.”

“I don’t have to answer that. One thing has nothing to do with another. I believe you owe me a ride back to the Adam’s House,” said Senior as he stood up.

"Sit down! You're not going anywhere until I get some answers." Gibbs tried another angle. “Tony said you were a freeman. How are you now a slave?”

“It’s not something I’m proud of,” Senior confessed.

“I’m guessing you’ve done a lot of things you’re not proud of.”

“Look, Gibbs, I’m a bit of a gambler. Not Vegas games, but in business. Sometimes I take a long shot deal that could payoff big. They don’t always come through.”

“You sold Tony because you were broke?”

“Everything I had was in foreclosure.”

“He had just graduated from college. His life was just about to start. Why would you do that to him?”

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like that. I got good money and it was supposed to be the final piece of financing for a multi-million dollar deal I was working on. Once that deal went through, I was going to buy him back. And at his age, I thought he could use a little discipline. Honestly, I thought I’d get him back the first time he went to auction and we’d have a good laugh over the whole thing.”

“He’s not laughing. He’s been beaten and raped,” Gibbs said, his voice low, nearly growling.

“I didn’t mean for any of that to happen. I was assured he would be well cared for at the Slave Center, then I planned to get him back and things would be fine.”

“Until you needed more money. What happened?”

“The deal fell through. A couple investors pulled out and I couldn’t cover the funds.”

“You lost everything?”

“Pretty much. The IRS only lets you get so far behind in taxes. They had me arrested and put into the slavery program to pay off my tax debt and outstanding loans.”

“And your buddy Prince Omar bailed you out?”

“I am familiar with many of his business deals. Technically, I am his assistant. I take care of his correspondence, travel plans and his calendar.”

“And you get to jet set around the world with the prince, staying in these nice hotels, eating gourmet food.”

“It’s not so bad.”

“Tony hasn’t had it so easy.”

“I’m sorry about that. There was really nothing I could do.”

“You could have let him walk out the door and live his own life, rather than selling him into slavery.”

“It was a bad time. It was him or me. If I had defaulted on one more loan payment, they would have taken me back then. I thought I had a good chance of getting the money to buy him out. I really did.”

“So, it was you or your son, and you sacrificed your son? He’s a slave because you couldn’t handle your money?”

“I’m not the only person who ever did that. And I was going to buy him back and set him free again.”

“He’s not a pawn for your financial struggles. Then what? Next time you’re in trouble, you sell him again?” asked Gibbs.

“It wasn’t like that. He would have been out on his own. That was my last chance, because I had paid for his boarding school and he technically still lived in my house. Once he moved out, I had no claim to him. It was a one-time thing. I swear.”

“It’s something that he’s going to pay for for the rest of his life.”

“If I could go back and change things, I would,” insisted Senior.

“Somehow I doubt that.”

“I loved his mother. She was the love of my life. I would never have done what I did if I thought there was another way.”

“You could have gone in for your debts and let Tony buy you out,” Gibbs suggested.

“I had a lot of financial connections. I had a better chance of getting him out.”

“Yeah? How did that work out for you?”

Gibbs snapped the handcuffs back on before leading Senior back into the hallway.

“Are these really necessary, Agent Gibbs? Am I being charged with a crime?”

“No. They’re for your safety.”

“My safety?”

“If I see you make any sort of a threatening move, I might have to deck you again.”

When they arrived at the hotel, Gibbs escorted Senior back to the Prince’s suite. 

Prince Omar met them inside. “I trust you will be releasing this man into my custody?”

“For now,” Gibbs agreed as he finally removed the handcuffs. Just then, his phone rang and he excused himself. Stepping out into the hallway, he took the call from McGee.

“Director Vance said NSA verified there was no terrorist activity. The group that claimed responsibility has no one in the area. The US has a deep undercover mole inside and he verified the group is not responsible. They were just grabbing media attention.”

“So we’re back to square one?” asked Gibbs.

“No. Abby found that the bomb was poorly made and exploded thirty minutes before the timer was set. I found that the only place the device could have been installed was at the Pax River base. Walid drove the car down a service road while Sayif was in the air. He’s the only person who could have placed the bomb there.”

“He blew himself up?”

“Not intentionally. The bomb was not properly grounded and wasn’t stable. A low flying jet set it off early. It was intended for Sayif. We’re not sure if Walid planned to step out of harm’s way or not. Ducky just verified there were traces from the bomb and dirt from the undercarriage of the car on Walid’s hands. There is no doubt that he set the bomb.”

“Good job, McGee.”

As he flipped the phone closed, Gibbs turned around to see Prince Omar was waving him back into the suite.

“I am sorry what took place happened on American soil.”

“You know Walid set the car bomb?”

“Agent Gibbs, Walid was a longtime family friend. He and Abdalla grew up together.”

“He was following Abdalla’s orders? I need to speak to him.”

Omar shook his head. “That is impossible. I can say that Abdalla was embarrassed by Sayif’s behavior. And yes, I have no doubt that Walid was following Abdalla’s orders. However, my son has diplomatic immunity, and this is a family matter. I will deal with his actions back on our own soil.”

“That doesn’t really work for me, Prince Omar. I want to interview him.”

“I am afraid that is impossible. Abdalla is on his way back to Saudi Arabia as we speak. Once your medical examiner releases Walid’s body, I will accompany him back for burial. You need not concern with this matter any further.”

“And him?” Gibbs asked, pointing at Senior.

“He is my personal secretary, and as such, he will accompany me. This matter does not concern him. You have no reason to hold him or question him further.”

Senior straightened his tie and offered his hand to Gibbs. “I hope if we meet again, it will be under better circumstances.”

Gibbs refused to shake Senior’s hand. “I hope we never meet again. For your son’s sake. You have no idea how much you have damaged him. His scars cut deep and are going to last him the rest of his life.”

“I know you won’t believe me Gibbs, but there isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t think about Junior and what I’ve done with him. It isn’t fair that he’s been made to pay for my mistakes. I’m not perfect. I gave that boy a good childhood and a good education. I am sorry about how things wound up. If I am ever in a position to make things better for him, I would do it in a heartbeat.”

“Somehow, I don’t believe that.”

“I can tell that you care about him. I feel he is in good hands now, with people who will watch out for him. I am thankful for that. And if he ever feels he can forgive me, I would welcome hearing from him now and then.”

“Don’t count on that,” Gibbs said as he turned and walked away.


	64. Out Of Suffering Comes Our Strongest Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony spends time in Abby's lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars.” Khalil Gibran_

Tony watched silently through the glass as Gibbs interviewed his father. It was such a train wreck that he couldn’t turn away. His heart told him to leave the room, but his body failed to move. So he watched, and heard every word.

Ziva put a hand on his shoulder. “Tony?”

His lower lip quivered slightly, but he couldn’t form any words. 

Ziva stared at him silently for a few moments, until her phone rang. As she answered it, she took a few steps to the other side of the room.

Tony continued looking into the empty interrogation room for several minutes. He was replaying the interview in his mind; sorting out the new information. There were answers he hadn't asked for. Words he hadn't wanted to hear. He wondered if this would change anything, or should change anything.

Once he was sure Gibbs and Senior would have cleared the corridor, Tony finally left the observation room. He walked away quickly, not looking back. 

Minutes later, he walked into Abby’s lab, still unable to form words. Instead of speaking, he walked over to her and hugged her.

“Bad day?” she asked as she hugged him back.

He nodded and hugged her tighter.

Grabbing her remote, she lowered the volume. “What happened? Tell me.”

Tony only shook his head.

Taking his hand, Abby led him into her inner office and let him sit on the floor, his back against the wall. Sitting across from him, she placed her hand on his knee.

“Is this something with Gibbs?” she asked.

Tony shook his head.

“Something with the case?”

Tony didn’t respond at first, but eventually, he nodded a couple times.

“This is going to take forever if you don’t talk to me. Please, Tony? What’s going on?”

“I don’t even know where to start,” he said softly.

“How about at the beginning?”

Tony took a deep breath and sighed. “I saw my father today.”

Abby gasped. “What? Where?”

“NSA intercepted some emails coming from the Adams House business center. Ziva and I went down there, and found that it was my father.”

“Oh my God! What did he say? What did you say?”

“I was so surprised to see him. I had my gun drawn and he told me to put it away before someone got hurt. I walked away.”

“Where is he now?”

“Gibbs brought him back here to question him. I watched the whole thing. Gibbs is taking him back to the hotel now.”

“Did you talk to your father?”

“No. I couldn’t,” Tony said, scrubbing his hands over his face. “I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to see him or talk to him. Gibbs questioned him about the case; about his ties to Price Sayif and why he was emailing about the murder attempt.”

“What did he say?”

“He said he was a business associate of Prince Omar, Prince Sayif’s father. Then Vance came in with a scanner. Turns out my dad has been a slave for years.”

“No!”

“Gibbs asked why he sold me into slavery and he said that he needed the money to close a deal, then he was going to buy me back.”

“And you don’t believe him?”

“I believe he wanted the money more than his son. I don’t believe for a second he ever planned to buy me back. I saw him at the Auction House once and I was so afraid he was there to buy me back. I passed out. Turns out he was there with Prince Omar.”

“Why?”

“He’d had business dealings with Prince Omar, then conned the guy into buying him. They put my dad into the slavery program to repay tax and loan debts. He got his buddy to buy him out. He said he works as Prince Omar’s assistant. He sets up his calendar and takes care of his travel plans and correspondence.”

“So your dad is still jet-setting around, while you’ve spent years struggling in the system?” Abby asked. When Tony nodded, she moved so she was sitting beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. “I’m so sorry you had to see him.”

“At least he’s been to the Slave Center and the Auction House. You know how bad those places are.”

“No,” Abby shook her head. “I don’t.”

Tony looked up questioningly. “But you’re a slave. I thought all slaves had to go through the Slave Center.”

“Not if you go through on a college program. It’s not even called a slave program. It’s called CCP, the Corporate Contract Program. You have to go through an orientation before anything else. It explains the basics. Then if you’re agreeable, you have to go through more classes.”

Tony frowned. “I never knew how it worked. I wondered what would happen if someone bought you and didn’t send you to college.”

“That can’t happen. In the CCP, you have to apply for what sort of degrees and jobs you’re interested in. If some company is interested in sponsoring you, they’ll let you know. If you don’t get any offers, you just go on with your life and never become a slave at all. We were told sciences were in high demand and I was very interested in forensics. I had multiple offers.”

“Aren’t they all the same?”

“No. The number of years may vary. The hours and locations can vary. Some jobs can require travel or constant relocation. And if you’re open to different jobs or degrees, they have to state in their offer which degree they’re willing to sponsor you for and what sort of job they expect to give you once you graduate. They have to tell you about the average salary, so once you’ve paid back your education and living expenses, you can see what salary you can expect.”

“After twenty-five years.”

Abby nodded. “That’s about average.”

“And you get to choose what contract you accept? You actually get to choose?”

“Yeah. You can back out anytime until you sign a contract. They also take care of more than your college tuition. It’s also living expenses, food, apartment, transportation. You can negotiate. You can talk to multiple companies; each one that makes an offer. Most offers are open thirty to ninety days. And even that is negotiable. You can ask for more time to consider a contract.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. I negotiated a transportation fund that lets me purchase whatever vehicle I want. And they give you an allowance, so you can buy furniture, clothing, books and go out to eat or on a vacation. You can negotiate all of it. But once you sign a contract, you can’t back out.”

“And you never go to the Slave Center or Auction House?”

“Part of the classes explains how you can go there. You sign a contract with a company, but if that company doesn’t like your work, or if it decides to cut the budget and get rid of your department, anything like that, you can get sold, and the sale would go through the Auction House. They take the money to buy off your contract,” Abby said.

“Hopefully you’ll never have to go there.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“It was worse in Peoria.”

“Worse?”

“I was beaten and raped.”

“I remember you telling me about your boss that chained you up in his basement. That shouldn’t happen to anyone.”

“It happens more than you think. You just have to deal with it as part of being a slave.”

“It’s not.”

“What?” Tony asked.

“Slaves have rights, Tony. Rape is still rape and assault is still assault. It doesn’t matter if you’re a slave, it’s still a crime.”

“But it happens all the time. And I was a cop. Who could I have gone to?”

“An attorney. An owner can use a discipline rod all they want, but if they physically beat you, it’s assault. We learned that in the classes we took.”

Tony leaned his head back against the wall. “I wish I had known. I was always told that was just part of being a slave.”

“It shouldn’t be.”

“I’d love to go back and sue some of those assholes,” Tony said.

“I think there’s a statute of limitations. Probably three years.”

“I couldn’t prove any of it actually happened anyway. It would just be my word against theirs.”

“You don’t have to worry about anything here. If you have any issues, you tell Gibbs and he will take care of everything,” Abby promised. “I had a couple college professors who tried to take advantage. All I had to do was threaten to turn them in and they stopped immediately.”

“I had my gun pointed right at my dad. I wanted to pull the trigger so badly. I blamed him for everything I’ve had to deal with as a slave. But I couldn’t do it. I just could not pull the trigger. I holstered my weapon and walked away. It’s a good thing Ziva was there to bring him in. I just couldn’t deal with it.”

“Since he’s the prince’s slave, he wouldn’t have gone far.”

“I didn’t know that at the time. I just saw him and couldn’t deal with it. I walked away from my job.”

“You walked away from your past,” said Abby.

“If I wasn’t a slave, I’d probably be fired.”

Abby patted his knee again. “You’re not going to be fired. You’re going to be fine.” Leaning close, she rested her head against his.

“Gibbs punched my father in the face. I wish I could have done that,” Tony mused.

Abby smiled and wrapped her arm around Tony. “He deserved that and more.”

“Yeah, he’s had it too easy, even as a slave.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

When Gibbs returned to the office, he instantly noticed that Tony was missing. His eyes fell onto the empty desk, then glanced and Ziva and Tim, who were both working at their computers.

“Where is DiNozzo?”

Ziva looked surprised. “We thought he went with you.”

“What? No! Where did he go when he left observation?”

Ziva shook her head. “I do not know. He was out of view by the time I left the room.”

Gibbs sighed and tried Tony’s cell phone. It rang audibly in the bullpen. Gibbs walked over to Tony’s desk and found the sound of the cell phone was coming from the top drawer where Tony locked his gun and badge. 

“If he shows up, call me,” Gibbs said. Not wanting to take the elevator, he took the stairs down to autopsy.

“Ducky, has Tony been here?” asked Gibbs as he entered the room.

“No. I have not seen him since this morning.”

“He saw his father today.”

“Yes, I’ve heard. Timothy mentioned it.”

“Where would he go?”

Ducky looked thoughtful for a moment as he considered the options. “He may be looking for somewhere that feels safe. Perhaps a visit with someone he could talk to.”

“He knows he can talk to me, Duck.”

“Perhaps he went looking for someone who shares certain aspects of his circumstance.”

“Another slave?”

Ducky shrugged. “He may feel that another slave will understand more than a freeman.”

Gibbs nodded. “Abby!”

Wasting no time, he left autopsy and raced up the stairs to Abby’s lab. For once the music wasn’t blaring.

“Where is he?” Gibbs blurted out.

“He’s in my office, sleeping.”

“Sleeping?”

“He’s exhausted and troubled, Gibbs. And I have work to do.”

“What did he say?”

“He’s upset at seeing his father. I gave him a little something to help him sleep.”

“Abby! He has work to do, too.”

“He needs to rest, and then he needs to talk. It’s obvious he’s very troubled. He said you guys brought his father here for questioning.”

“Yeah.”

“And that you asked him why he sold his son into slavery.”

Gibbs shook his head. “He’s a conman. No matter what he says, there is no excuse for what he did to Tony.”

Abby smiled. “Tony said you punched his father.”

“I did. As soon as I knew who he was. It was an instant reflex.”

“Tony wishes he could have done it.”

“Tony said he wished he had pulled the trigger,” Gibbs said.

“Let him sleep for a bit. When he wakes up, I will talk to him again and make sure he’s okay.”

“He can talk to me.”

“It’s not the same. He came to me to talk,” said Abby.

“I wasn’t here. I was taking Senior back to the hotel.”

“Okay, when he wakes up, I will ask him if he wants to talk to me, or you. We will let Tony decide.”

“Make sure you call me. I want to make sure he gets home okay.”

“I will make sure he gets home.”

Gibbs leaned in to kiss her temple. “I know you will.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Hours later, Tony woke up. Blinking his eyes, he looked around a few moments before realizing he was in Abby’s lab. After standing up, he walked out to the lab, where Abby was working.

“What did you give me?” he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“You were exhausted. You needed some rest.”

“I asked you for something for a headache.”

“How is your headache?” she asked.

“It’s gone.”

“Then I don’t understand why you’re complaining. It seems to me, your problem is solved.”

“Abby.”

“Tony.”

“I have work to do.” 

“It’s late. You should go home. You’ve had a very stressful day.”

“I don’t know what to do about all of this,” said Tony. “Any of it.”

“You always wanted to know. Now you know. Does it really change anything?”

Tony thought for a moment. “Not really. I guess. I’m still a slave. I guess knowing why he did it doesn’t make me feel any better.”

“But now you know that he is a slave, too. Doesn’t that make you feel any better?”

Tony smiled slightly. “Maybe a little bit.”

“So, you heard what he had to say. It’s over now. Let it go. You deserve to be happy, not burdened with this whole mess. Just let it go.”

After taking a deep breath, Tony sighed. 

“Focus on something good.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Focus on Gibbs. He makes you happy. Right?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re a good person and you deserve to be happy.”

Shaking his head, Tony confessed, “I just feel so, I don’t know, broken; shattered.”

“You are a survivor. You have been treated terribly, horribly and yet you’ve pulled through it all.”

“It’s not easy.”

“Of course it isn’t.” Abby stood and faced Tony, settling her hands on his shoulders. “I’ve always been truthful with you, right?”

“Yeah. You’ve been an amazing friend to me.”

“I am going to tell you something. It’s the truth. Tony, you are one of the strongest people I’ve ever known. It’s that you’ve been through so much and you survived it all. You’ve been through more than most people could handle. And you handled it.”

“Yeah, I’m a survivor.”

“You’ve done more than survive. You’ve become so strong, so amazing.”

Tony ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m not.”

“Except that you are,” insisted Abby.

“I’m damaged. I’m scarred. Deep scars.”

“Did you know that Khalil Gibran once said, ‘ _Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars_.’? You have suffered a lot, and that has made you a stronger person.” Leaning forward, she cupped Tony’s cheeks in her palms. “Be the strong person you are. Make your relationship with Gibbs work. You know you want him. I know he wants you. Forget about your past, let the bad stuff go and move forward.”

Tony nodded slowly. “I still sort of wish I’d punched my dad. Or shot him in the arm or something.”

Abby hugged him tightly. “You are so much stronger than your father will ever be. Don’t let him ruin your life.”

“You sound like Gibbs.”


	65. I Never Promised You A Rose Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony returns to the Adams House hotel to say goodbye to his father. He and Gibbs have a chat and plant flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I Never Promised You A Rose Garden_  
>  Lyrics by Joe South  
>   
>  _I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden_  
>  _Along with the sunshine there's gotta be a little rain sometime_  
>  _When you take you gotta give so live and let live and let go oh oh oh oh_  
>  _I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden_  
>  _I could promise you things like big diamond rings_  
>  _But you don't find roses growin' on stalks of clover_  
>  _So you better think it over_  
>  _Well, if sweet talking you could make it come true_  
>  _I would give you the world right now on a silver platter_  
>  _But what would it matter_  
>  _So smile for a while and let's be jolly love shouldn't be so melancholy_  
>  _Come along and share the good times while we can_  
>  _I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden_  
>  _Along with the sunshine there's gotta be a little rain sometime_  
>  _I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden_  
>  _I could sing you a tune and promise you the moon_  
>  _But if that's what it takes to hold you I'd just as soon let you go_  
>  _But there's one thing I want you to know_  
>  _You'd better look before you leap still waters run deep_  
>  _And there won't always be someone there to pull you out_  
>  _And you know what I'm talking about_  
>  _So smile for a while and let's be jolly love shouldn't be so melancholy_  
>  _Come along and share the good times while we can_  
>   
>   
>  _I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden_  
>  _Along with the sunshine there's gotta be a little rain sometime_  
>  _I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden_  
>  _Along with the sunshine there's gotta be a little rain sometime_

When Tony left Abby’s lab, he walked out of the Navy Yard. It was a cool day, with crisp air and clear skies. Thoughts and images paraded through his mind. There was a lot of information he had to process.

He remembered back to the day he saw his father sitting in the audience at the Auction House. Tony’s knees immediately felt weak. His stomach churned as he reflected on that day. It made him sick to his stomach thinking his father could buy him. Now, he knew that his father had already been a slave at the time, and was sitting there with his owner, Prince Omar, probably working business deals.

He wondered what it was like for Senior, going through the Slave Center and Auction House. Was it just as horrible and painful for him as it had been for Tony? Had the same employees who had been kind to Tony, also been kind to Senior?

Tony shook his head and balled his fists. There was nothing he wanted to do more than to go to the Adams House hotel and punch Senior in the face. And what was Senior up do now? Back to processing Prince Omar’s business? Had their encounter troubled Senior at all?

Stopping in his tracks, Tony closed his eyes and replayed the memory in his mind; approaching Senior in the business center with his gun drawn. What would have happened if he had fired? All he would have had to do is report that Senior stood up and came at him. He was certain Ziva would back him up.

Tony released his breath, not realizing he’d been holding it. Relaxing his body, he shook his hands that were no longer fisted. Abby said to let it go, and that is what he needed to do.

Opening his eyes, he started walking again, down by the Anacostia River and watched the water race downstream.

“I have to let go,” he said aloud. He imagined throwing all of his thoughts into the current and watching them wash away. “I have to let go, and focus on things that make me happy. I have to focus on Gibbs.”

He took in a deep, cleansing breath, and released it slowly. “It’s the right thing to do. Let it all go. Let Senior suffer at the hands of Prince Omar for the rest of his life. At least I’m an F25. I’ll get out of this. I just need to do one thing first.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Returning to the Navy Yard, Tony asked the guard at the gate to call a cab company for him. Ten minutes later, he was headed back to the Adams House hotel. In less than twenty minutes, he was dropped off and entered the lobby. With a quick smile and a wave, he dismissed the staff’s offer of assistance. He knew which suite Prince Omar was in.

Since he knew the guards already, he was allowed to enter the suite without question. Prince Omar was on his cell phone and indicated Tony could sit on the sofa while he finished.

Minutes later Prince Omar ended his call and approached Tony. “My business does not stop for me to attend to family matters. I am sorry to make you wait. It is good to see you again, Agent DiNozzo. To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“Thank you for seeing me. I’m not even sure why I’m here. My friend told me to just let it go and get back to my life.”

“It troubles you that your father is a slave? Did you come to buy his contract?”

Tony couldn’t hold back his laughter. “No, no. It seems that you don’t know that I am also a slave. I am owned by NCIS.”

The prince’s eyebrows furrowed. “No, I did not know.”

“I don’t advertise it. NCIS lets me work without a collar.”

“You are obviously valued by your employer; your owner. How is it that your father was a freeman and you a slave?”

“Allow me to tell you a story. My father didn’t come to my college graduation. He didn’t come to any of my graduations. He was always too busy with his business dealings.”

The prince nodded. “I have had to miss family celebrations, too, or cut them short. If you intend to be successful, business can take over all aspects of your life.” 

“If you let it, yes, it can,” Tony agreed. “I drove home from college and saw a slave van in the driveway. I thought perhaps my father was going to give me a slave, a personal butler, as a graduation gift.”

“That is a suitable gift,” said Prince Omar.

“That is the day he sold me into slavery.”

The prince’s shock was obvious. “No. How is that possible?”

“I was stripped and collared in his den. I was carted off to the Slave Center. When I was sold, I was beaten and abused. I dealt with the abuse for years until I was sold to NCIS. I found out earlier today that my father sold me for money. He told Gibbs during his interview. My father ruined my life because of his debt.”

The prince reached out and patted Tony’s hand. “I knew he had deals that fell through, but I never knew he had done such a deplorable thing to his own son. It is only the most dishonorable of men who would betray his own child.”

“I know it doesn’t change anything, but I thought you should know. And no disrespect, but I will never make any attempt to purchase his contract.”

“A slave cannot own another slave, I understand. Even if you could, you would be too kind a son to free the man who enslaved you.”

“I won’t always be a slave. My former boss changed my status to F25. I will one day be a freeman again. No disrespect, but I hope my father dies a slave. There is nothing he can do to make amends for the pain and suffering his actions have caused me.”

“I am pleased for you, that you will be free again.”

“Where is my father? I was hoping to say goodbye.”

“He is down in the business center, attending to my correspondence.”

Tony stood up and offered his hand to the prince. “Thank you. I wish you a pleasant trip home.”

“I usually enjoy my visits to the United States, but this one has caused me much grief. I am sorry for the troubles my sons and my slave have caused to you and to NCIS. I assure you, I will be dealing with these matters once I return home.”

“It’s all in a day’s work for me and my team. I am sorry for the loss of Walid. I’m sure he was a fine family friend and employee.”

“It is a loss of his own causing, from what I have been told,” the prince said as he escorted Tony to the door. “Your coroner and forensic scientist both believe it was Walid who set the explosive that took his life.”

“That is true. They found traces of the explosive on his hands, and he was the only person who was alone with the vehicle long enough to plant the device.”

“Then justice has been served. Go in peace, Agent DiNozzo.”

“Thank you, sir.”

After taking the elevator down to the lobby, Tony walked down the hall to the business center. Entering the room silently, he pulled his weapon and approached the workstation his father had used before.

“Federal Agent!” he shouted as he came around the corner.

Senior jerked back in surprise. “Junior! Stop doing that! Someone is going to get hurt.”

“Someone, like you? I can deal with that.”

“It’s not like that. I had to do what I did.”

Tony lowered his gun and holstered it. “No, you didn’t.”

“You’re not going to shoot me?”

“No. I came to say goodbye. Stand up.”

Senior smiled and stood up. He approached Tony, his arms raised ready to embrace his son. “Maybe I didn’t always do the right thing, but you were young and rebellious. You needed more discipline than I could give. I am sorry for that.”

Tony slammed his fist into his father’s face. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to see Gibbs punch you in the face. You deserve worse.”

Senior stepped back, seething in anger and holding one hand against his cheek. He stretched his other arm forward to prevent Tony from getting too close. “You’re a terrible son. There is no respect in you.”

“Yeah? You’re a horrible father. I told Prince Omar what you did, so good luck with that. He said he will deal with your dishonor on his own terms. He called what you did a deplorable act. I hope I never see you again. And if I do, I might not hesitate. Next time you might get a bullet, instead of a fist.”

“Are you threatening me? I’ll have you brought up on charges.”

“Prove it,” said Tony, as he turned and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Holding his head up high, Tony strutted through the lobby as if a great burden had been removed from his shoulders. The doorman waved over a cab for him. Tony asked to be dropped off at the coffee shop near the Navy yard. The staff all knew him and were quite familiar with Gibbs.

“I’ll take a grande with hazelnut and sugar, and one Gibbs special, extra-large.”

“Yes, sir.”

Moments later, he picked up the two cups and walked back to the Navy yard. He’d finished about half of his by the time he returned to the office. Stopping at Gibbs’ desk, Tony placed the cup in front of his boss.

“I thought I’d grab you a coffee while I was out.”

Gibbs glanced up and searched Tony’s face. “Thank you.” He took a long drink from the cup and nodded his approval. Standing up, he motioned toward the elevator. “With me, DiNozzo.”

Tony was two steps behind Gibbs as they entered the elevator. He could smell the strong coffee on Gibbs’ breath. It didn’t surprise him when his boss reached out to stop the elevator.

“Are you okay?” Gibbs asked.

“I’m fine. I took a walk to clear my mind. Fresh air can work wonders. Right?”

“Right. I wanted to make sure you were okay after seeing your father.”

“He’s done enough damage. He can’t hurt me anymore,” admitted Tony.

“It bothered you. I know it did. I know you went to talk to Abby.”

“Abby and I chatted. It’s all good.”

Gibbs took another long swig of his coffee. “I wish there was something we could do to him.”

“I wish I could have seen you punch him in the face.”

“I wish you could have done it.”

Tony smiled. “I did.”

“When?”

“Before I got the coffee, I went to the Adams House and had a chat with Prince Omar. Then I went down to the business center to say goodbye to my father. He was the only one there. So I punched him. I didn’t really plan it. It just happened. Reflex.”

“I’ll bet it felt pretty good.”

“Yeah, I guess it did.”

Gibbs reached over to release the car. “Let’s go home. How about I fire up the grill and cook up some hamburgers? Thick and juicy, just like you like them.”

“Sounds delicious.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Days later Ducky walked into Autopsy to find Gibbs on one of his metal tables. “I know your couch isn’t the most comfortable thing, but I would imagine it’s softer that one of my tables. Probably warmer, too. What brings you into my realm?”

“Couldn’t sleep at home,” said Gibbs, as he rolled onto his side.

Ducky settled at his desk and began organizing a pile of files. “Are you worried about Tony and Ziva?”

“No. I sent them to Paris together for a reason. Ziva lost faith in Tony.”

“She blamed him for Michael Rivkin’s death, I know. She has not yet forgiven him?”

“Not sure. I asked Tony about it, and he said she followed him into the men’s room to talk about it. She never said she forgave him, but did say she understood that he had to do what he had to do.”

“She should be thankful that he risked his life to save her in Somalia.”

“That was one heck of a mission. Tim put his life on the line, too.”

“You have a good team, Jethro.”

“I know.”

“Then what is going on? What is it that is troubling you?”

“I don’t know. It’s different when Tony isn’t at my side.”

“You care for the lad. Anyone can see it. At least, anyone who is paying attention.”

“Why is it so difficult?” Gibbs asked.

“I suppose that depends on what _it_ is?”

“I don’t know. Love? Relationships?”

“Are you sure you sent Tony and Ziva on an assignment together to clear the air between them? Or was it to give you time without Tony?”

Gibbs sat up and looked across the room at Ducky. “I’ve told him I need him. I’ve told him that I love him. I’m not sure what else to do to convince him that I want him around.”

“Have you thought of making a commitment?”

Gibbs chuckled, his fingers wrapped around the cold metal edges of the table. “We’re two men. Two NCIS special agents. It complicates things.”

“Things are only as complicated as you make them. Tony is looking for something permanent. If you’re not willing to make that commitment to him, then perhaps you should let him go.”

“I like having him around. It’s comfortable.”

“I’m sure he is. You two are like a pair of old slippers.”

“Broken in, full of holes, and cracked souls?”

“Excellent use of a homonym,” said Ducky. “If you’re asking me what the boy wants, I’ve told you. I leave the rest up to you.”

“Why would you think I should worry about Tony and Ziva being alone together?” Gibbs asked.

“No reason. The relationship between those two has been rockier than yours.”

“I sent them together because I need my team to work together and trust each other. It’s clear there is still something unresolved between them. They need to work it out.”

“Perhaps you should take your own advice,” suggested Ducky.

~*~*~*~*~ 

A few weeks later, Tony rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked toward the table. As usual, Gibbs was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Having his arm in a sling had made him grouchier than ever.

“Good morning,” said Tony, as he continued into the kitchen.

“Morning,” Gibbs mumbled, without looking up.

Reaching into the cabinet, Tony retrieved a bowl He surveyed the boxes of cereal and opted for Corn Flakes. After setting a glass on the counter, he reached into the refrigerator for the milk and orange juice. He poured the milk onto his cereal and filled his glass with juice. 

Returning to the table, Tony set his things down and pulled out a chair. “I thought we were going to be more honest and open with each other,” he said.

Glancing up, Gibbs took off his glasses and set them on the table. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been holding back, ever since I returned from Paris. It’s like you’ve put up another brick wall. Did you change your mind about me being here?”

“No, not at all.”

“Then why are you making McGee drive you around? I could do it.”

The hint of a smile raised the corner of Gibbs’ mouth. He patted his injured arm. “I know it wasn’t his fault, but he feels responsible.”

“I can’t believe you pushed him to safety and let the car hit you instead.”

“I didn’t plan on getting hit. Besides, you would have done the same damn thing.”

“For a probie? I don’t know. Maybe,” Tony teased.

“There isn’t time to think. If you see someone in danger, you jump in to heIp.”

“You jumped in front of a car,” Tony pointed out.

“I thought I could push him out of the way and get out of the path myself before the car got there. I was wrong.”

“And now you have a broken arm to show for it. And get to use to get McGee to do your bidding.”

“He’s the one who offered to help me because he feels guilty.”

“He’s exhausted,” said Tony. 

Gibbs couldn’t stop his laughter. “I know.”

Tony smiled. “You told me to stop pulling probie pranks on him.”

“I know, but it’s kind of fun. Besides, he could be a team leader one day. I thought it would be a good experience for him to see how many hours I actually put in.”

“Well, I hope you’re not going to invite him into bed so he can watch you read files half the night.”

“I don’t make him stay up and help with the boat either.” Lifting up his injured arm, Gibbs added, “It’s not like I couldn’t use the help.”

“I help you,” Tony reminded him.

“Yeah, you do. And today I need your help in the yard.”

Tony shrugged and took another mouthful of cereal. “Okay. I can do that.”

After breakfast, the pair dressed and Tony drove Gibbs’ truck to a nursery. An hour later, they had the bed of the truck filled with plants and top soil.

“You know what would be neat?” asked Tony.

“What?”

“Instead of planting all of these in your flower beds, we could plant them in your truck bed!”

Gibbs shook his head. “No.”

“It would be less work, and you’d have them everywhere you went. Garden on wheels.”

“No.”

A deep sigh escaped Tony. “Okay, boring old flower beds it is. How come McGee isn’t helping plant stuff? It’s not like you can lift a shovel.”

“I gave him the weekend off. Before you moved in, I took care of the yard by myself. I thought you could handle it, as it’s really only a one man job.”

“But not a one-armed man job.” Tony paused as he looked around the yard, then back at Gibbs. “Did you kill Dr. Kimble’s wife?”

“What?”

“ _The Fugitive_? Great movie. I have a copy. We can watch it after dinner. I guess I already gave it away though. The one-armed guy did it. Or did he?”

“I don’t care. Unless he’s coming to help plant the rose bushes, I really don’t care.”

“That hurts, Boss. You know I love movies. I wish you enjoyed them as much as I do.”

“I do. Sometimes.”

“But not when we’re planting the rose garden. How about music? You never promised me a rose garden.”

“Yeah? You’re getting one anyway. You’ll appreciate it when they’re in bloom.”

“I thought you might be a Lynn Anderson fan.”

“I remember the song.”

Tony began singing, “ _I beg your pardon I never promised you a rose garden  
Along with the sunshine…_ ”

Gibbs picked up where Tony dropped off, “ _There's gotta be a little rain sometime_.”

“You _do_ know that song!”

“And that’s why we’re planting roses.”

“Because of the song?”

“ _I could promise you things like big diamond rings, but you don't find roses growin' on stalks of clover…_ ”

“ _So you better think it over._ ”

“The thing is, if you want roses, you have to plant rose bushes.”

“I’m not sure that’s the moral of the song,” said Tony.

“Maybe not. But it is why we got rose bushes.”

“So we can have roses?”

“Exactly.”

“We could just buy roses.”

“It’s just not the same.”

Once they arrived back at the house, Tony unloaded the truck while Gibbs directed. Then Tony dug holes and planted the rose bushes and other flowers where Gibbs told him too.

Tony was wiping the dirt from his hands as Gibbs wrangled a hose over and gave the new plants a good watering. 

“It’ll look great by July,” Gibbs said.

“July?” asked Tony. “What’s in July?”

“I thought we’d invite everyone over for a barbecue on the fourth.”

“Did you promise the team a rose garden?”

Gibbs chuckled as he put the hose away. “I certainly didn’t promise you all sunshine.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

That evening, Tony made popcorn and started his _The Fugitive_ DVD.

Gibbs watched intently. “We could have invited McGee over so you could quote movie lines to him.”

“I can quote lines to you, too.”

“He and Ziva say you quote _The Fugitive_ more than any other movie.”

Tony tossed a piece of popcorn into the air and caught it in his mouth. “The Tommy Lee Jones bit is perfect. It’s a must for chasing down a fugitive. His character in this is kind of like you.”

“He solved the case.”

“Yeah, but I mean he’s sort of a grouchy guy that devotes all his time to the job.”

“What’s your point?” Gibbs asked before taking another swig of beer.

“You’ve been acting like you’re mad at me. Ever since I got back from Paris, you’ve been holding back. And I don’t think it’s all about your arm. If you have something to say, say it. If you have something to ask, ask it. Please?”

Gibbs was quiet for a minute, focused on the screen and watching the credits roll by.

“I know you. I know you very well. I can tell when you have something on your mind,” Tony reminded him. “What the hell is bothering you about the Paris trip? I didn’t sleep with her, if that’s your question.”

Gibbs turned to face Tony. “Tim said you told him that you took the couch.”

“And that bothers you?”

“Abby said that Ziva told her that she took the couch. One of you is lying.” Gibbs polished off the rest of his beer and slammed the bottle down onto the table a little harder than he intended. “I don’t like liars. I especially don’t like liars on my team, or in my bed.”

Tony nodded slowly. “Honestly, we were both lying. There wasn’t a couch in the room. I guess I lied again because technically I guess we did sleep together in the same bed, but just slept. No sex. No touching. No anything. We were tired and pissed off. We just went to sleep. There were a ton of pillows on a king-sized bed. Ziva used the pillows to build a little wall between us.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. She was upset that I wouldn’t sleep in the tub. It was a magnificent old clawfoot tub, but the damn thing was hard. And cold. I wanted to flip a coin, but Ziva said she was taking the bed, period. Nothing happened, I promise. And then she was snippy the rest of the trip.”

“Why did you lie?”

“We lied because we didn’t want to start rumors and didn’t think anyone would believe that nothing happened between us if they knew we slept in the same bed. But I swear, absolutely nothing happened. Being in close quarters only caused more bickering between us.”

“I sent you together so you could mend fences.”

“Yeah, I got that part. Ziva and I are fine. I had my say, she had her say. We’re fine working together. And you never have to worry about us sleeping together.”

“Are you sure?”

“She’s not my type, and I am most definitely not her type.” Leaning across the couch, Tony cupped Gibbs chin in his hand. As they faced each other, he pressed his lips against Gibbs’ and kissed him deeply. When they separated, Tony smiled. “You’re kind of like a rose bush, all thorny.”

“But I smell nice?”

“You usually smell like coffee, sawdust or bourbon, not roses.”

“I didn’t realize you were such a fan of rose bushes.”

Tony shrugged and glanced toward the stairs. “Maybe I just like getting pricked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially was done with Senior and wasn't going to address him any further as I wanted the focus to remain on Tony and Gibbs. However, a few people mentioned that Senior should be punished, or at least the prince should be made aware that Senior had sold Tony into slavery. So I decided to add a bit...and allow Tony to have the pleasure of punching Senior, too.


	66. Follow The Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs' arm is healed. Tony and Gibbs spend an evening together.

Tony and Gibbs were both relieved the day Ducky agreed Gibbs’ arm was healed enough that he could go without the brace.

“Should he still go easy with lifting and stuff?” Tony asked.

Ducky shook his head. “His arm should be perfectly fine. However, I advise that you refrain from playing chicken with moving vehicles in the future, Jethro.”

Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t think McGee could work his computer with one hand.”

“Go home, you two. Enjoy your weekend.”

Gibbs stretched his arm out and alternated making a fist with splaying his fingers. “I have a date with a boat. Couldn’t do much work with one arm.” Turning to Tony, he added, “And for the hundredth time, I did not kill Dr. Kimble’s wife.”

Ducky laughed and waved them off. 

“One if by land, two if by sea,” Tony said. “That’s from a book. A history book. I can quote books.”

“I gather that line was in a movie or two,” countered Gibbs.

“Perhaps. Do you want to drive? It has been a while.”

Gibbs shook his head as he rounded the car and approached the passenger side door. “You drive home. I’ll take it from there.”

“Steaks in the fireplace?”

“If you want to stop for groceries.”

“If there is a steak dinner as part of the game plan, I’m all for making a stop.”

Tony followed Gibbs into the grocery store. Gibbs headed for the meat department, while Tony took a cart to stock up on beer and chips.

Gibbs found Tony in the fresh produce department. Looking up with a grin, Tony reminded him, “We did promise Ducky we’d try to eat a more balanced diet.”

“You promised Ducky. I had nothing to do with it.”

“It sucks that he said French fries don’t count as a vegetable.”

“Get something and let’s go home.”

Tony grabbed a bag of peeled baby carrots, a premade salad and a carton of strawberries, before following Gibbs to the checkout lane.

An hour later, they were enjoying a steak dinner together.

“Candles are a bit much,” said Gibbs.

“Special occasion.”

“What occasion is that?”

“Your arm has been freed from the brace. And Tim has been freed from your service.”

Gibbs chuckled. “I gave him today off to catch up on his sleep. He’ll be fine.”

“That doesn’t excuse you from eating salad and carrots.”

As he reached for the salad bowl, Gibbs rolled his eyes. “Happy?”

“Yeah. Despite your cranky ways, I would like you to stick around for a while.”

“I’m in perfect health.”

“And I’d like to keep it that way.”

“What do you want from me? I’m trying to eat better. I’ve been jogging with you in the mornings.”

“Relationships are a give and take sort of thing. You run with me, I help build your boat. I think we’re even.”

Several minutes passed before Gibbs spoke again. After taking in a deep breath, he released it slowly. “I promised you something else.”

“Rose garden?”

Gibbs laughed easily. “I never promised you a rose garden. But I did promise to try to be more open with you.”

“Oh, good. You’re actually going to talk?”

“Don’t push it, DiNozzo. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and trying to sort out my feelings.”

A frown pulled down the corners of Tony’s mouth. His voice was quiet. “Are you dumping me?”

“Jeez, Tony. No! I am not dumping you. I mean the things I say. Like when I said I wanted you here, I meant it. It not always easy for me to put my feelings into words. I wanted you to know that I never thought you slept with Ziva.”

“Oh, really? Then why were you so weird about us going to Paris together?” asked Tony. “Especially after it was you who sent us.”

“When our team is in tune with each other, when everyone trusted each other, there was no better team. We lost that. I felt like I lost my team.”

“We were all still here. Mostly.”

“I’m not blaming you,” said Gibbs.

“I didn’t say you were.”

“You take things personally. What happened with Rivkin was not your fault.”

Tony’s eyes glanced down for a moment. “I know. I did what I had to do. I didn’t mean to hurt Ziva.”

“Rivkin’s actions are what caused his death. If he hadn’t gone at you, things would have been different.”

“If I hadn’t stopped by Ziva’s place that night, things would have been different,” Tony said.

“I don’t know. It may have happened someplace else. We all told him to go. He wasn’t listening.”

“Well, he’s gone now,” said Tony, as he reached for more salad. “For good.”

“And Ziva made her choice to leave the team. And she made her choice to come back.”

“I told you, we talked; we’re good.”

Gibbs nodded slowly. “I know things were a little rocky on the Paris trip.”

“They were,” Tony agreed. “We were tired and crabby. Both of us. We were irritated that they gave our reservations away and the only thing they had left was one room with one bed.”

“Why did they give away your reservations?”

“That whole trip was a mess. The flight was delayed due to weather. It never occurred to us that they would give our rooms away, so we didn’t call. It was late when we got there. Ziva called a dozen other hotels in the area, and the ones who bothered to answer their phones had nothing left. I guess we were lucky there was one room left. And that was another late cancellation.”

“So things were fine other than that?”

“Ziva and I still read each other’s cues just fine. We may have been a little snippy with each other, but we were on the same page as far as guarding Nora. I have no complaints.”

“Do you trust her?” Gibbs asked pointedly.

“Tim and I risked our lives to find her and bring her home from Somalia. We could have been killed just looking when we didn’t even know if she was still alive. That should be enough proof that I am okay with Ziva. I would have done the same for you, or Tim. I would have done the same for any NCIS agent.”

“She’d gone back to Mossad,” Gibbs reminded him.

“And now she’s back with NCIS. Now she’s resigned from Mossad and wants to become an American citizen.”

Gibbs smiled. “Yeah, I know. I was there.”

“And yet you’re still concerned?”

Picking up a cherry tomato, Gibbs popped it into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. “I’m just trying to be more open with you. I see everything is fine now. But after Paris, you seemed to think that I thought you and Ziva slept together. I didn’t.”

Tony nodded slowly. “Okay. It’s the new, sharing Gibbs. I’ll have to get used to this,” he said as he reached for his beer.

“I’m trying.”

Leaning over, Tony kissed Gibbs. “Yes, you can be trying, but I love you anyway.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

There was no dishwasher in Gibbs’ house. He saw no need for something that wasted so much water and didn’t do as good of a job as hand-washing. Tony washed the dishes while Gibbs dried them and put them away. He preferred to dry as he complained that Tony still put things away in the wrong cabinets. Tony blew soap bubbles from his hand, trying to get one to land on Gibbs’ nose.

“You’re in a better mood,” Gibbs said.

“I can’t say that I wanted to hear what my dad said, but now that I know, it is like a weight lifted from my soul. I know why he did it. I’ve told him I never want to see him again.”

“And you punched him in the nose.”

“After you did it first. I was inspired,” Tony paused to laugh. “The prince didn’t know that I was a slave. At first, he thought I was there to buy my father’s contract.”

Joining in the laughter, Gibbs shook his head. “Can you imagine? What would you do with him?”

“A washed up conman? I don’t know. Apparently he does a decent job with travel arrangements and correspondence.”

“You deserved better than what he did to you. Slave laws are stupid enough without giving parents the right to sell their kids into the program.”

“I have heard that it was really more intended for poor families who can’t afford to take care of their kids, with the hope that another family will adopt the child and give them their freedom, or for unruly kids; children who the parents can’t control and keep breaking laws.”

“Parents need to do more parenting. Children can’t raise themselves,” said Gibbs as he put the last fork into the silverware drawer.

“I’m pretty sure it wasn’t intended for parents to sell their college-aged kids.”

“He sold you on a technicality.”

“I don’t believe for a minute he was ever going to buy me out. I mean, maybe the thought crossed his mind, but if he did have the money, I don’t think he would have used it to buy my contract. He loves money more than his son.”

“Didn’t you and Abby say that slaves can’t have money, only slave credits?”

“That is true. Slaves don’t pay income tax either.”

“Even on the credits?”

Tony smiled. “Jealous?”

“No. Just curious.”

“Whatever taxes are paid, they’re taken care of by the owners or the company.”

“Interesting.”

“So, now that the dishes are done, what do you want to do?” asked Tony.

“I have a boat in the basement waiting for me.”

“Warm up the sanding paper. I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

Taking a beer from the refrigerator, Gibbs headed down the basement stairs. It hadn’t even occurred to him to wonder what Tony was up to. Instead, he surveyed the boat and went to work. Wearing goggles to protect his eyes, Gibbs set about cutting and fitting a few pieces.

~*~*~*~*~ 

His eyes, mind, and energy were focused on the unfinished boat. The work centered him; made him feel whole. Pausing for a moment, he glanced to the stairs. He wondered where Tony was.

It was Tony that should make him feel complete. Not the woodwork; not the boat. He looked down at his hands and wondered how he could make things right. Ducky told him. The thoughts just needed time to settle themselves.

Finally, he heard the familiar footfalls on the wooden steps. “It’s about time.”

“Remember when Fornell used to walk in on us screwing around in the basement all the time?” asked Tony.

Gibbs chuckled. “At least he stops at the top of the stairs now, and asks if it’s safe to come down.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs, from behind. His chin rested on Gibbs’ shoulder. Pulling his arms tight, he embraced his lover. “Are we okay?” he asked.

The attention made focusing on his work difficult. “Yeah,” Gibbs said softly. “We’re good. More than good.”

Moving back slightly, Tony released his hold and rubbed his palm against Gibbs’ back. “How does your arm feel?”

Gibbs flexed the arm, watching as he moved each finger separately. “Good as new.”

Tony shifted his hands, rubbing his way down Gibbs’ recently healed appendage. “It feels pretty wonderful. Where do you want me tonight?”

Gibbs shrugged. “Help me affix these pieces, then we can sand them down.”

Tony reached for the sanding supplies, setting them at the edge of the workbench. “Why do you keep building boats only to get rid of them?”

“It soothes my mind. And there is always something to learn. Besides, I’ve done more down here than build boats.”

“Me, too!”

~*~*~*~*~ 

The pair continued working in the basement for three hours. Tony tilted his neck and listened to it crack.

“Age is creeping up on you,” Gibbs said as he removed his goggles.

“I’m in top physical shape. That’s why I run.”

“You run so you can chase down the bad guys.”

Moving close to Gibbs, Tony wrapped an arm around him and kissed him. “Good guys, too.”

“Are you chasing after me, DiNozzo?”

“Are you a good guy?”

“Sometimes.”

“I’ll tell you what. I’m done chasing after you tonight. I’m going to bed.”

“I’ll clean up down here. Be up in a bit,” said Gibbs, as he reached for a broom.

Gibbs smiled and watched Tony’s ass as he took the stairs two at a time. 

It was another twenty minutes before Gibbs put everything away and started upstairs himself. He stopped just short of the landing, after seeing something scattered across it. Reaching down, he felt one of the items. “Rose petals?” he mumbled to himself.

As he continued up into the hallway, he spotted more rose petals. The trail led down the hallway, then up the stairs toward the upper floor. The lights were off, but he saw a flickering glow from the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Using all the stealth he learned as a sniper, he traversed the hallway slowly and silently.

The bathroom door was ajar. With his hand flat against it, he slowly pushed the door fully open. The shower curtain had been pulled open and displayed a water-filled tub, complete with a few bubbles and rose petals floating on the top. There were dozens of lit candles of all shapes, colors, and sizes scattered around the surfaces and floor of the bathroom. “Fire hazard,” he said softly.

“Maybe I wanted you hot,” Tony suggested, walking up behind him, naked.

“You’re getting good at that. Didn’t even hear you.”

“I learn from the best. I set out a distraction meant to hold your focus, and I took off my shoes, so I would be quiet.” Tony held up one shoeless foot and wiggled his toes.

As they faced each other, Tony slipped his fingers beneath Gibbs’ shirt and worked it up and over his head. Leaning forward, Tony licked Gibbs’ nipples while letting his fingers slip downward. He kissed Gibbs, closing his eyes as his hands released the belt and pants, pushing them down until they pooled on the floor.

Gibbs stepped out of his trousers and kicked the discarded clothing toward the doorway. “Now what’s the plan?” he asked softly.

“You’ve been a dirty boy. I have to clean you up,” explained Tony, as he took Gibbs’ hand and led him to the tub. 

Tony settled in first, toward the back of the tub, and spread his legs open wide. With a wave, he invited Gibbs to join him. The older man looked doubtful at first, then carefully sat in the warm water. While the level rose, the water didn’t overflow the tub.

“Relax,” said Tony, pulling Gibbs’ body back against his chest. Reaching to the side of the tub, he retrieved a washcloth and a bar of soap. Rubbing the soaped cloth over Gibbs’ body in small circles, he gently cleaned his lover’s skin. Gibbs’ eyes fluttered shut as Tony bathed him, and kissed his temple.

“This is nice,” said Gibbs. “Why have we never done this before?”

“I don’t know. I thought it sounded a little girly, but I see the allure. I like holding you and bathing you.”

“With a touch of intimacy?”

Tony sighed. “It’s nice. And although I know you like the smell of sawdust, this is a bit nicer for me.”

Inhaling deeply, Gibbs attempted to sort through the odors. “Flowers, spices, vanilla?”

“And a few other things tossed in for good measure.”

Gibbs allowed his hand to rub against Tony’s leg, his fingers curling around the curve of Tony’s calf. “I like it.”

“Even though it’s a fire hazard?” Tony asked just before planting another kiss.

“I trust you intended to put them all out when we go to bed.”

“Absolutely.”

When he was done bathing Gibbs’ body, Tony reached for the bowl of strawberries he had at the edge of the tub, and fed them one by one to Gibbs. 

“This is one way to get me to eat fruit,” said Gibbs, nodding his approval.

“So I am winning the battle to keep you healthy?”

“One berry at a time.”

“I have something else healthy planned for us tonight.”

“Other physical pursuits?”

“It’s like you read my mind,” Tony said.

Before the water cooled to an uncomfortable temperature, Gibbs grabbed the sides of the tub to balance himself and rose to his feet.

“Had enough?” Tony asked.

Reaching for a towel, Gibbs replied, “Didn’t want my fingers to get all pruney, or for us to fall asleep and wake up in freezing water.”

“I’m always willing to warm you up,” Tony offered.

Gibbs smiled and clasped Tony’s hand, helping him out of the tub. Using the same towel he had used, Gibbs dried Tony’s body, then pulled him close for a kiss. They stood together, kissing in the candlelit bathroom, for several minutes, each aware of the other’s hardening cock.

When Gibbs finally pulled away, he nodded to the candles. “Put them out before you come to bed.”

“Of course,” Tony promised, as he set about blowing out all the candles while Gibbs brushed his teeth. “It’s harder than it looks,” he said.

“Really? I thought you had plenty of hot air; more than enough to blow all these candles out.”

“I’m beginning to think you like it when I’m breathless.”

Gibbs chuckled as he wiped toothpaste from his mouth. “I like you any way I can get you.”

Tony’s eyes followed Gibbs’ movements, watching as he bent over to pick up his discarded clothing, and left the bathroom. Turning back to the mirror, Tony brushed his teeth, then tended to his hair. Flashing his smile in the mirror assured him he looked fine.

Gibbs was in bed, still naked except for his glasses, and reading a file.

“How long are you planning on reading tonight?” Tony asked as he entered the room.

Setting the file aside, Gibbs looked over to Tony, then took off his glasses, folded them and placed them into their case. “Only until you came to bed.” Flinging the top sheet aside, Gibbs waved Tony over, inviting him into bed.

Tony settled onto the mattress. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony, shifting the younger man onto his back as Gibbs straddled over him. Their hands explored each other, gliding over warm skin, following the natural dips and curves. 

Tony toyed with Gibbs’ chest hair, while Gibbs palmed one of Tony’s nipples and licked at the other one, teasing it until it hardened.

Bending his knees, Tony arched his back. Wrapping his arms around Gibbs’ broad shoulders, he pulled his lover closer, allowing their tongues to wrestle as they kissed. Gibbs tasted of bourbon and still smelled a little like sawdust despite the bath.

Reaching up, Tony tousled Gibbs’ hair, imagining sawdust falling from it. Gibbs shifted downward, propping his ass in the air as he pressed his tongue against Tony’s abs.

Tony ran his fingers through Gibbs’ graying hair. “I love the things you do to me.”

Gibbs stopped what he was doing and looked up. Stretching his arm forward, he placed his palm against Tony’s chest. “It certainly seems that I can get your heart racing.” He ran his hand up to Tony’s shoulder and allowed a finger to trail its way down to Tony’s wrist. Grasping the wrist, Gibbs leaned in to press his lips against Tony’s pulse point. He then slowly sucked each fingertip into his mouth, one by one. “Sweet and salty.”

Tony cradled the back of Gibbs’ head with his hand, and guided his attentions lower.

Gibbs returned his focus to Tony’s abs, then proceeded downward. His breath was warm against Tony’s cock, and seemed to awaken it. His fingers wrapped around the thick penis. He pumped it a couple times, then took it into his mouth and sucked. His hands moved to caress Tony’s balls, cupping them and rubbing them gently.

Above him, Tony groaned and grasped the sheets with clenched hands. “Fuck me. Please fuck me.”

“That requires certain procedures,” said Gibbs as he rolled over and opened the lower cabinet portion of the night table. A moment later, he crawled back across the bed, wearing latex gloves and his NCIS cap.

Tony laughed at the sight. “Really?”

“I must investigate. It’s my job; my duty,” Gibbs insisted as he squirted a dab of lubricant onto the gloves and spread it out. Positioning himself at Tony’s ass, Gibbs licked against his skin, then dabbed a glob of lubricant at his hole.

He watched Tony’s eyes as his first finger pressed inside of Tony. “Okay?” he asked.

“More?”

Gibbs pressed his shoulders against the backs of Tony’s knees, pushing him upward and allowing for better access. His lips were against Tony’s stomach as he added a second and third finger, slowly moving them in and out as he prepped Tony for penetration.

Tony focused on his breathing. His eyelids fluttered closed as he tilted his head back. He knew Gibbs often approached sex like he approached woodworking. He had a plan, his moves were deliberate. Each time they engaged in sex, Tony was certain that Gibbs was studying him and his reactions. 

He remembered Gibbs saying there was something new to learn with each woodworking project. Tony imagined Gibbs felt the same about sex; that there was always something more to learn.

Gibbs tapped Tony’s hip to get his attention. “Ready?” he whispered.

The bed was beginning to feel warm as Tony shifted. Instead of answering, he quickly nodded. Gibbs tore open a condom packet, and rolled the latex over his penis.

“I see your special agent has his own special uniform,” Tony teased.

“Very special agent. And he prefers undercover work.”

Tony did his best to steady his breathing, but that didn’t stop him from gasping and clutching at Gibbs’ shoulders when he was penetrated. “He’s very good at it.”

Gibbs grunted as he pushed in fully, always watching Tony for his reaction. They moved in sync, with fluid motions; grinding and undulating against each other and building up a satisfying friction between them. 

“You’re amazing,” whispered Tony, his eyes closed as he let his body go.

Gibbs continued to thrust in hard, even strokes; his hands at Tony’s waist; his lips alternating between Tony’s lips and chest. When he felt he was close, he reached down and pumped Tony’s cock until he felt the warm spray of semen between them.

Tony rode out the wave of his orgasm with his eyes closed. The sensation seemed to explode at his core before radiating throughout his body. His hands reached for Gibbs, rubbing against damp skin.

After climaxing, Gibbs collapsed on top of Tony, and allowed his penis to slide out of his partner. They both panted heavily for a couple minutes. When Gibbs rolled over to his side of the bed, he turned to embrace Tony and kiss him.

“Your very secret agent had a very successful mission,” Tony said as he snuggled close.

“I’ll be sure to recommend him for an award.”

Tony chuckled easily. “If you’re going to discuss your special agent with the director, I’d like to be there.”

“Really?”

Tony kissed his head on Gibbs’ shoulder, pressing his lips against the warm skin. “Could be interesting. He does know about us, right?” 

Gibbs continued to kiss Tony, speaking between kisses. “I don’t care. What we do is really none of his business.”

“Actually, it sort of is. NCIS owns my papers. As the director of the agency that owns my papers, Vance can probably tell me who I can and cannot date.”

“He wouldn’t dare. We’re the top two agents on his best team. It’s in his best interest to keep us happy.”

Reaching out, Tony cupped Gibbs’ chin, and kissed him. “You make me happy.”

“I do?”

“Most of the time. We are good for each other. Everyone thinks so.”

“Everyone meaning Abby and Ducky?”

“I think everyone who knows thinks we’re a good match.”

Gibbs intertwined his fingers with Tony’s and brought their clasped hands to his lips. “Having you here feels right.”

“And you miss me when I’m gone?” Tony asked, leaning up on one arm with interest.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Good.”

“Just one thing.”

“What’s that.”

“Where did you get all the rose petals? I hope you didn’t strip the bushes in the garden.”

“Of course not. Abby gave me the name of a florist. They use the petals from the less than perfect roses that they can’t sell on the stem. Did you like them?”

“It was very romantic. The candles, too.”

“Thank you.”

“And I trust you will clean everything up tomorrow morning,” Gibbs said as he adjusted the covers and closed his eyes.

“On it, Boss.”

“Love you, Tony. And we'll tackle the cleanup together.”

Tony smiled as he felt Gibbs' arm wrap around his waist.


	67. Gibbs Gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is concerned when Gibbs lets Joann get away with murder. His worry grows when Gibbs goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series.

Monday rolled around too soon for Tony’s taste. It had been a good, relaxing weekend. Then the phone rang early Monday morning.

“We caught a case,” said Gibbs. “Let’s roll.”

Tony groaned, then smiled as he watched the naked figure of Gibbs disappear into the hallway. “Damn.”

He was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when they pulled into the lot at NCIS. Tim was already waiting beside the sedan. Ziva arrived a few minutes later. Once the team was assembled, Gibbs drove out to the crime scene.

Detective McCadden waved them down as they arrived. “We questioned the witnesses but figured you might want the case. The victim was Navy.” 

“Got a name?”

“Captain Joseph Norton.”

“We’ll take it,” said Gibbs as he slammed the car door. “You said there were witnesses?”

Detective McCadden pointed toward a clearing. “Yeah. Three, all civilians. That couple over there were walking their baby. They said they heard three shots, but didn’t see the assailant. The lady over there on the bench is the victim’s fiancée.”

“Was,” Gibbs corrected as he scribbled notes onto his pad.

“Yeah, was. She’s pretty rattled; saw it up close. She said it was a young white man, in his twenties, wearing a dark hoodie.”

“Did he take anything?”

McCadden shook his head. “I don’t think so. The vic’s wallet is full of cash.”

Gibbs pointed to an empty ring box on the ground. “What about that?”

“Apparently, he had just proposed. She’s wearing the ring.”

“Looks like our officer was targeted.” Flipping his notepad closed, Gibbs glanced around, looking for his team.

“I have a theory,” said the detective.

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“The gunshots woke the baby; it started crying. The perp would have heard it. The husband ran up here to see if he could help. He probably scared the guy off.”

“That is a theory.”

Tony was shooting pictures of the body. Gibbs walked over and noticed Ducky and Jimmy were quickly approaching, both smiling.

“It is the season for engagements, or so it seems,” said Ducky, winking at Gibbs.

Gibbs glared back at him. “Just tell me about the body. Ziva, you take the fiancée down there. See what you can get from her.”

“Oh, my,” Ducky exclaimed. “I didn’t mean anything by that. Young Mr. Palmer proposed, and Breena has accepted.”

Lowering the camera, Tony smiled. “Palmer’s embalmer said yes?”

“She did,” said Jimmy, staring at his cell phone. “I told her I wanted her to think about it for a day before she gave me her answer. She just texted me that she couldn’t wait any longer to say yes.”

“Congratulations.”

Gibbs threw his hands up in the air. “Can anybody tell me anything about this body?”

Ducky knelt beside the fallen officer. “Multiple wounds to the torso. There is significant blood loss. His heart continued beating for a short time after he was shot. As far as the time of death…”

“No need. We have three eyewitnesses.”

“Well, that is certainly a rarity for us. I suppose it would be too much to think they had captured the attacker?”

“He ran off.” Turning around, Gibbs saw that Ziva was on the bench speaking with the victim’s fiancée. Moments later, he moved toward the pair.

Ziva noticed him approaching. “Ma’am, this is Special Agent Gibbs, our team leader. He is in charge of the investigation.”

The older woman shaded her eyes as she turned toward him. “Jethro?”

“Joann? Agent David, this is Joann Fielding. My mother-in-law.”

“Ex-mother-in-law,” she corrected sharply.

“Shannon’s mother,” Gibbs explained. “Joann, we’re going to need you to come to NCIS for questioning.”

“Am I a suspect?”

“Just routine. You were there. You’re our only eyewitness.”

“What about that nice young couple?”

“They heard the shots, but didn’t see anything.”

“It was dark. It happened so fast. We were attending a retirement party for a friend of ours earlier in the evening. Joe said he wanted to ask me something, so we went for a walk on the promenade.”

“And he proposed?”

“Yes, he did,” Joann admitted. “I was admiring the ring on my finger when a young man approached us. He demanded Joe’s wallet and grabbed for the ring. Joe tried to fight him off. He grabbed for the gun; they struggled over it. I heard the gun go off. Three times. Joe fell to the ground and the young man ran off.”

“Which way?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Just how dark was it?”

Joann sniffled and rummaged through her purse looking for a Kleenex. “I was concerned about Joe. I saw all the blood. I was trying to help him.”

“How long has Mac been gone?”

“He’s not. We divorced about two years after the girls were killed. He wasn’t the same man after their deaths. I wasn’t the same person, either. We drifted apart.”

“Ziva, see if Detective McCadden is willing to give you and Joann a ride back to the office. We’ll finish up here.”

He watched the women leave, and returned to the scene and the body. “DiNozzo, when you get back, run a GSR test on her.”

Ducky and Jimmy were gloved, and preparing to move the body. “I’m not sure that’s going to prove anything, Jethro. If she was standing beside him, she could be covered in cordite and sulfur from the discharge.”

“I’ll be the judge of whether it’s useful or not. Run the test, DiNozzo.”

McGee approached the team. “The suspect must be familiar with the area. He had to have known where the cameras were. We didn’t capture a single image of him.”

“What about Joann and our victim?”

“Yeah, their walk was picked up by multiple cameras,” confirmed McGee. “I found footage of the couple and their baby, too.”

“Dig deep on Captain Joseph Norton. I want to know everything about him,” said Gibbs.

“On it, Boss.”

The team wrapped up the crime scene work and returned to NCIS headquarters.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Gibbs spent hours questioning Joann, with Tony observing.

At the end of a long day, Gibbs left the room and nodded to Tony in observation. “Give Joann a ride to wherever she’s staying. I’ll catch a ride with Ducky.”

“Will do, Boss.”

Forty-five minutes later, Tony pulled up in front of a large house. Rounding the car, he opened the door and offered his hand to steady Joann as she got out.

“Nice place.”

“It’s Joe’s. Was Joe’s. I guess I will stay here for a while until I get kicked out.”

“Maybe you can stay for good. Maybe he left it to you in his will.”

“I’m not sure I want it. Too many memories.”

Tony walked Joann to the door. “How about your memories of Jethro?”

Joann smiled slightly. “You two are close. I can tell.”

“What was he like when he was younger?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I liked Jethro. I respected him. I was very pleased when he and Shannon married. I’d never seen her happier. Shannon understood him, I guess. I’m not sure I ever did.”

“Do you want me to check out the house; make sure it’s safe?”

“No, I’ll be fine. The robber doesn’t have our address.” Pausing on the sidewalk, she turned to Tony and gently laid her hand on his arm. “You’re a good man. I can tell. Jethro trusts you. He doesn’t trust many people.”

“Thank you. Have a good night. If you need anything, just call.”

When Tony arrived home, Gibbs was on the sofa reading through a file and shaking his head. Tony noticed the glass of bourbon on the side table.

“And I thought you only drank bourbon in the basement,” said Tony.

“And when I have some serious thinking to do.”

Taking a seat on the couch, Tony gave Gibbs his full attention. “What’s going on?”

“I have to do something for Shannon.”

“What’s that?”

“There’s a reason we couldn’t find any film of a young man running from the park.”

“He knew where the cameras were?”

“He never existed.”

“What?”

Gibbs closed the file and handed it to Tony. “Ducky said the only way the blood splatter got onto Joann’s clothing like that is if she was standing in front of him. She pulled the trigger. Ducky is certain of that. I’m certain of that.”

“Joann killed him? Why?”

Gibbs nodded at the file and sipped his bourbon. “McGee did some digging. Norton had burn phones. He had large bank accounts. Joann hired a PI to track him into Mexico.”

“What the hell was he involved with?”

“Drug dealers. He was working with a drug cartel in Mexico.”

“Are you sure?”

Before Jethro could answer, the front door opened and M Allison Hart walked into the living room. “I hope I’m not intruding.”

Gibbs grabbed the file from Tony and stood up. “I have a favor to ask of you.” Turning back to Tony, he said, “Don’t wait up.”

Tony watched as Gibbs led the way to the basement, with M Allison Hart following him. It was clear that he wasn’t invited to their meeting.

Three hours later, Gibbs came upstairs. Tony was still awake.

“It wasn’t personal,” Gibbs said softly as he climbed into bed.

“Saving your ex-mother-in-law from going to prison? It seems a little personal.”

Leaning over, Gibbs kissed Tony. “I meant, M Allison Hart. She’s a good attorney.”

“I know.”

“My only interest in her is in helping Joann out of this mess.” Gibbs left a trail of kisses down Tony’s arm.

“I know.”

“Really?”

“If you were going to flirt with her, you would have met over at her place.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

“You guys cooked up a plan, didn’t you? You’re going to let Joann get away with murder?” Tony asked as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Justified.”

“That wouldn’t hold up as a defense.”

“She’s an old woman.”

“And Shannon’s mother.”

“She’s suffered enough with the deaths of Shannon and Kelly. I can’t let her go to prison for the rest of her life. Shannon would never forgive me for that. I know she’s dead, but I still owe it to her to keep her family safe.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tony said before rolling over.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Their plan went off without a hitch. M Allison Hart got the case against Joann thrown out. Director Vance reprimanded Gibbs, but softened a little after reading about Captain Norton’s involvement with the drug cartel.

“It’s messy,” said Vance. “I don’t like messy cases, Gibbs.”

“I know, Leon. If you want to fire me, then fire me. I did what I had to do.”

“I’m officially reprimanding you for your behavior.” Before Gibbs could speak again, Vance raised his hand to stop him. “I know why you did it. I’m partially to blame. I should never have let you work this case.”

“You couldn’t have stopped me.”

“I know. And that’s a problem for me.”

“Why is that? Because I’m dedicated? Driven?”

Vance raised his voice. “Because you don’t think the rules apply to you. All this will catch up to you one day. And I am not going to cover it up. If IA comes after you, you’re going to have to answer for all you’ve done.”

Gibbs nodded, satisfied. “I know that. And I will still put my record up against any other agent who has ever walked these halls. Name one agent who has a better closure rate than I do, just one.”

“That doesn’t mean you should turn your back on the truth; on murder.”

“Crime of passion. He was responsible for the deaths of Shannon and Kelly.”

“Years ago. She hunted this man down and executed him. And you made sure she wouldn’t spend one day in jail for what she did. Maybe you were involved from the start. Were you?”

“No. I hadn’t seen or spoken to Joann since just after the funerals.”

“I find it difficult to believe that she tracked this guy down and made the connections herself. It seems she might have had some help from an experienced investigator.”

“She did, but it wasn’t me. She hired a PI and paid him twenty-eight thousand dollars. It’s all in the report.”

“Watch your step, Gibbs.”

“The PI she hired was murdered. For all we know, Norton knew what Joann was up to and was planning to kill her or have her killed. This might as well have been self-defense. It was only a matter of time.”

“It’s done. Go before I change my mind about taking your badge.”

Gibbs nodded curtly, then returned to the bullpen. The team looked up at him, as he sat down behind his desk. When he noticed them staring, he glanced around. “If you all need more work to do, I’m sure I can find something to keep you busy.”

“Wrapping up reports, Boss,” said Tony as he tapped the edge of a stack of papers against his desk to straighten them.

~*~*~*~*~ 

That night, Gibbs sidled up behind Tony, spooning him. His lips grazed Tony’s neck and jawline, as his arm wrapped around Tony’s waist.

“Are you mad at me?” Gibbs asked.

“No.”

“Disappointed?”

Tony didn’t answer for a few seconds. “I’m not sure.”

“I’m not perfect. I know what everyone is thinking. I let Joann get away with murder.” Gibbs paused for a few moments, before quietly adding, “And that makes me just as guilty as she is.”

Rolling over, Tony reached out and cupped Gibbs’ chin. “I love you. I worry about you.”

“Vance let me off with a warning.”

“He could have done worse,” Tony pointed out.

“Yeah, he could have. What’s bugging you?”

“Sometimes, you’re reckless.”

Gibbs’ eyes focused on the ceiling, his hands cradling his head as he leaned back on the pillow. “She said she pulled the trigger three times: once for Shannon, once for Kelly, and once for Kurt Mitchell.”

“The NIS agent protecting your family,” Tony said softly.

“She whispered their names as she pulled the trigger. Joann is family. Was family. I had to do whatever I could to protect her. I’m not even sorry for letting her off. If I had known Norton was behind their deaths, I wouldn’t have let it go either.”

“But how many more?”

“How many more what?”

“I talked to Ducky. He’s certain that you took care of the man who pulled the trigger; the man who shot the Agent Mitchell and caused their deaths. Now Norton is dead, murdered. Who else? When does it end?”

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Pressing their foreheads together he spoke softly. “It’s over.”

“Is it?”

“As far as I’m concerned, yes.”

“I have a bad feeling that all this is going to come bubbling back up.”

“And you’re worried that the team is going to be caught up in this? If it comes down to that, I will take all the blame. You, McGee and Ziva had nothing to do with any of this.”

“I’m worried about you. What happens if IA gets a hold of this? What if they find out that you killed the shooter, and that you let Joann off? You could get thrown into jail.”

“Could, but won’t.”

“Why are you so sure?”

Gibbs took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, rubbing his hand against Tony’s arm. “I burned the file,” he said softly. “Tossed it into the fireplace.”

“You destroyed evidence?”

“Files get lost all the time. This one is just permanently lost.”

“There could be copies. McCadden must have files.”

Nodding slowly, Gibbs said, “M Allison Hart. She’s a good attorney. And for some reason, she seems to like me. She’d take my case. We discussed it. We have a plan.”

Tony pulled the sheet back up over his shoulders, and rolled so he was facing away from Gibbs. “I’m not sure I like her.”

Once again, Gibbs sidled close and wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist. “You don’t like the way she looks at me.”

“That either.”

“You don’t have to worry,” whispered Gibbs. “I will never cheat on you. With anybody. I promise you that.”

“Are you saying you see us together indefinitely?”

“Yeah, Tony. I do. I know it took me a while to realize it. It took a while before I was sure I could be with a man. Like this.” Gibbs cupped Tony’s cheek, turning his head, and brushed a soft kiss against his lips.

It took Tony a long time to go to sleep. Uncertainties still plagued him.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Weeks later, Gibbs visited Ducky in the morgue, and found him working on what was obviously the body of a man who had been deceased for years. It certainly wasn’t any current case that he knew of. “Whose case is that?” he asked.

Ducky busily dug into the head, through what was likely a bullet hole. “This body is connected with the cold case Abby was working for her Mexican symposium. She asked if they would allow her to ship the body back here so she and I could search for more evidence.”

“Looks like he was shot in the head, no mystery there.”

“I think I’ve got it,” said Ducky. “Would you mind bringing over a specimen jar, please?”

“Sure,” Gibbs said, grabbing a jar and positioning it for Ducky. He watched the small metal bullet drop into the jar and screwed the lid on. Holding it up against the light, he took a good look at the bullet.

As Ducky straightened his instruments on the tray, he said, “It’s a twenty year old cold case. The Mexican authorities had it wrong. Abby said the report stated he was shot at point blank range. Abby could tell at the scene that it was a long distance round.”

“Sniper,” Gibbs said confidently. “Corpse have a name?”

“Yes, he was identified. Mr. Palmer, would you be so good as to tell us the name? It’s that file right there.”

“Sure, Dr. Mallard.” Jimmy paused as he opened the file and scanned the page. “Pedro Hernandez. It says he was a known drug dealer, and it was assumed he was killed by a rival cartel. No one was ever charged with his death.”

“Pedro Hernandez?” Gibbs questioned. He settled his hand on the steel table as the room seemed to spin around him for a few moments. Flashes of memories paraded through his mind at a blinding speed, momentarily taking his breath away.

“Have you heard the name before?” asked Ducky.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I’ll take this up to Abs if you’d like. I was going to see her anyway.”

“Thank you,” said Ducky. “If you’ll just sign for it here, that will be fine.”

Once he was in the elevator, Gibbs stopped the car and stared at the bullet in the jar. “Why?” he asked himself. 

When he finally released the car, he dropped the bullet off with Abby. “Ducky said it’s from your Mexican cadaver, Pedro Hernandez.”

“There was some really sloppy police work on that case. However, I think I may be able to solve it.”

“Who assigned that case to you?” asked Gibbs.

“I don’t know. Someone in Mexico.”

“Why a random drug dealer? Surely there are other cold cases, not involving a drug cartel.”

“I don’t know why his case was chosen. But I can tell you something about your current case. Snake venom.”

“Snake venom?”

“Every one of your victims had snake venom coursing through their veins, except the last one. Ducky said the ankle was cut differently, too. I think he was killed by someone else.”

Leaning close to Abby, Gibbs gently touched her arm and kissed her temple. “Thanks, Abs.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Three days later, Tony walked into Abby’s lab. “I need to talk to you,” they said in unison.

The pair stared at each other for a minute before Tony stepped forward.

“What’s going on?”

Abby was clearly not her normally peppy and positive self. She paced across the lab with a rare frown. “I don’t know what to do. Gibbs won’t even talk to me. He won’t tell me what to do.”

“Can we talk in your office?” Tony suggested, pointing toward her desk in the other room.

With a quick nod of agreement, Abby locked the outer lab door, and then led the way into her office. Instead of sitting at her desk, she sat on the floor near the back corner and motioned for Tony to sit next to her.

“Gibbs is my rock. He’s my everything. Well, not like he’s your everything. But he’s been like a second father to me. He’s always been there to support me and help me figure things out.”

“Is it the whole thing with Joann that’s bugging you, too?”

“Joann Fielding? Gibbs’ mother-in-law?”

“Ex- mother-in-law.”

“No. It’s this cold case. When McGee and I went down to Mexico, someone assigned me a cold case.”

“The one involving the drug dealer shot at long range?” asked Tony.

“He wasn’t just any drug dealer. He’s the man who shot the NIS agent driving Gibbs’ family when Shannon and Kelly were killed. I matched the bullet to Gibbs’ sniper rifle. I checked the files. He was on leave at the time. Ducky said a long time ago that he was certain Gibbs would have taken revenge for Shannon and Kelly’s deaths. This is it. This is that case. I have the bullet that could end Gibbs’ career.”

“How the hell did he get a sniper rifle into Mexico?” asked Tony.

Biting her lip, Abby gently shrugged her shoulders. “Apparently, he was connected. He knew people. He caught a military transport down there and another one back. It was shortly before he left the Marines and joined NIS.”

“Franks investigated that case. Those two are cut from the same cloth. He wouldn’t have stopped Gibbs from getting revenge. I wouldn’t be surprised if Franks left his whole file out for Gibbs to read.”

“I’m scared for him, Tony. What if Internal Affairs gets wind of this? He could get fired or worse. He could be charged with murder.”

Wrapping his arm around Abby’s shoulders, Tony pulled her close. “I tried to talk to him about Joann’s case. He and M Allison Hart came up with a plan so Joann couldn’t be charged. He botched it on purpose. And then burned the file.”

“I told him what I’d found. I told him I would bury it if he asked me to. I would do anything for Gibbs. Anything. He stood there and told me not to. He told me to turn my report in.”

Tony shook his head. “Of course he did.”

“He protects me. He protects you. What would we do if they charge him with a crime? What if he goes to jail?”

“I don’t know.”

“What should I do with the report?” Abby asked, her head against Tony’s neck.

Tony silently mulled over his thoughts before speaking. “You have to do what Gibbs said to do. If he wants you to turn it in, I guess you have to turn it in.”

“Remember that time my findings put you in jail?”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Lifting her head, Abby looked into his eyes. “I love figuring stuff out, but it hurts when it affects people close to me. This is Gibbs we’re talking about. I know he’s done some things that some people may find questionable. But I think he always does things with the best intentions. I mean, this guy was a drug dealer and a murderer.”

“He was.”

“And Gibbs killed him.”

“It was a long time ago. He said M Allison Hart would take his case. I’ve been trying to think of ways to keep Gibbs out of Internal Affair’s line of sight; to protect him. He doesn’t seem to care. He did what he felt he had to do, and he seems pretty confident that M Allison Hart can get him off if he’s ever charged with anything.”

“Really? She’s the person I’m supposed to send that report to.”

Tony stood up and offered Abby his hand. “Then send it to her. Just make the one copy. You might also accidentally delete it from your hard drive.”

“It’s not really gone until it gets overwritten.” 

“Then overwrite it. I have a gut feeling about M Allison Hart. She likes Gibbs.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?” asked Abby.

“Yeah, it bothers me. But, if she can help him out of a mess like this, I can deal with it. Apparently, she’s a pretty good attorney.”

“So, we’ve resolved my issue. What’s going on with you?”

“Gibbs is missing.”

Abby grabbed at Tony’s arm, looking him in the eye. “He’s what?”

“Missing. He went down to check on Mike Franks in Mexico. We lost contact. McGee can’t trace his cell.”

Clasping Tony’s hand in her own, Abby began dragging him toward the door. “We have to go down there. We have to find him.”

“We can’t,” said Tony, stopping in the middle of the lab. “We’re both slaves. We can’t leave the country without a letter of authorization from Vance.”

“This sucks. What could have happened to him?”

“I called the cantina. They saw Gibbs a couple days ago, but not since. Camilla said he couldn’t find a car, so she pointed him toward a farmer who rents horses. The horse came back several hours later, but there was no sign of Gibbs.”

“Someone has to go out to Franks’ place and see what’s going on.”

“They did. They said there was a blood bath on the beach. A few bodies were still there.”

“Oh my God!”

“They didn’t find Franks or Gibbs.”

“Leyla and Amira?”

“The bodies were all men. Camilla thought Franks, Leyla and Amira had left a couple days earlier. She’d given him a message from Gibbs. Rule forty-four.”

“First things first. Hide the women and children.”

“Their house was burned to the ground.”

“Did they think Gibbs got that far?”

“Yeah. There were hoofprints on the beach.”

“Then where the hell is Gibbs?”

Taking a step closer, Tony pulled her into an embrace, his cheek against her hair. “I wish I knew.”


	68. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Ziva are sent to Mexico, and find Gibbs waiting for them. Gibbs sets Dean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series
> 
> As an added note - series events are altered slightly as this is an AU/AR story. The differences are intentional. *G*

It was two weeks after Special Agent Lara Macy’s body had been found, burned and added at the bottom of a graduation bonfire on the beach of Annapolis. She’d fought hard, that was obvious from what was left of her remains. Her nails were broken. Ducky had managed to rehydrate one of her fingers enough that the print could be scanned and identified. 

Days of investigation, and a call from Camilla, led Gibbs to believe her murderer was in Mexico and after Mike Franks. He wasted no time in catching the first flight he could. Strapped into the cargo plane, gave him the feeling of security, reminding him of his days serving as a Marine. He stared at the notes in his hands until the words began to blur. Everything seemed to be connected: The drug cartel, Macy’s death, Joann’s deceased fiancée. 

The leads all pointed to Franks being a possible target. NCIS Agent Carrie Summers had caught onto some chatter that had Gibbs worried. He thanked her for sharing the information, then had boarded the next flight he found heading toward his destination. It was obvious that something was about to go down in Mexico. Although Franks didn’t have a phone, Gibbs was able to call the cantina he often visited and left a message, urging Camilla to immediately go and warn Mike to get his family to safety. 

Gibbs shook his head, not knowing if the message had ever gotten to Franks, or if he had taken the advice. Rule forty-four. He hoped Franks still remembered the rules. They were important.

Once the cargo plane landed, he paid cash for a bus ticket. After several hours in a swaying bus, Gibbs emerged outside of the cantina. Blinking his eyes in the bright sunlight, he yawned and stretched. 

As his sight adjusted to the interior, he spotted Camilla delivering drinks and nodded to her to indicate he’d meet her at the bar.

“Hola,” he began. “Did you get the message to Mike?”

“Si, Señor Gibbs.”

“Did they get away?”

“I think so. I gave him your message and he told me to return to the cantina right away. I have not seen him since.”

“I need to make sure he’s safe. Does someone have a car or truck I can borrow?”

“No, I am sorry, but no.”

“How about a motorcycle or bicycle? I’ll pay,” he said, pulling out a wad of dollars. “I need to get out to Mike’s as quickly as I can.” In his heart, he knew it probably didn’t matter. If anything had happened at Mike’s place, it most likely had happened days ago. Still, he felt an urgency to get out there and see for himself.

“I know a man who rents caballos. Do you ride?”

“Si. I’m good with horses.”

“His ranch is down the road, two miles east of town. Señor Mendoza. Just give him my name and he will take care of you.”

“Gracias, Camilla.” He gave her hand a quick squeeze, adjusted his small duffle bag and walked out the door.

A block away, he visited a small shop and purchased a few items including a hat, bandana, poncho, boots and a canteen. The sun was high in the sky as he continued down the dusty road. 

Forty-five minutes later, he spotted a battered, rusting mailbox with the name Mendoza painted on it. He saw fields of crops to the sides of the house. Across the road were a dusty paddock and a dilapidated wooden structure that appeared to be designed to protect the horses from wind, rain and the sun. Gibbs continued up the path to the lean-to. Giving it a quick once-over, his carpenter’s eye was immediately drawn to damaged areas. If he wasn’t in such a hurry, he could have spent a few days strengthening the structure. But he was on a mission and didn’t have time.

An older man came across the road to talk to him. 

“Hola,” Gibbs began. “Camilla from the cantina sent me to you. I was interested in renting a horse. A caballo? Si?”

“I speak English, señor.”

“My name is Gibbs. I needed to check on a friend down the road.”

“Mike Franks?”

“Yes.”

“It is a small town, señor. I remember seeing you visiting with him before, and drinking in the cantina.”

“Will you rent me a horse? I can ride. I just want to check on him. I’ll pay extra if I don’t get the horse back until tomorrow,” he said, eyeing the sun’s position in the sky. 

After they agreed on a price, Señor Mendoza unlocked a small building next to the lean-to, and returned with a saddle, saddle blanket, bridle and brush. Choosing a small dark bay horse with a star, he grabbed the horse’s halter and led him to a hitching post. “His name is Chispa,” the man said as he swiftly brushed the horse’s coat. “He is quick and easy to handle. He will be good for you.”

Stepping forward, Gibbs ran his hand down the horse’s long nose and allowed the animal to sniff at his fingers. “I wish I had a carrot for you, Chispa.”

“I ride him along my fence line. He is used to going out without other horses.”

“We’ll be fine,” Gibbs assured the man as he patted the horse’s neck.

After handing over a few American dollars, Gibbs swung himself into the saddle and pointed the horse toward the road. Since Mike’s place was further west, he had to ride back through town, he waved as he passed by the cantina.

It took him a couple of hours to ride to Mike’s place, or more accurately, where his small house was once nestled on a private beach. Even from a distance, Gibbs observed wisps of smoke billowing upward. 

Using his heels, he nudged the bay horse into an easy lope. His eyes were drawn first to the smoking ruins of the house. The horse snorted and sidestepped as they neared the smoldering debris. Next, Gibbs was drawn to what appeared to be several bodies strewn across the beach. Other than the wisps of smoke and the gentle surge of the ocean, there was no movement.

Pulling the horse to a stop, Gibbs studied the scene and listened for any sounds. There was no moaning. No call begging for help came from the bodies. Dark red splotches tinted the sand near each body. They’d all been shot, but he saw no guns left behind. The plethora of footprints made it clear that someone had survived, or arrived after the firefight, and had collected the weapons.

Dropping the reins, Gibbs dismounted and began searching through the corpses. Most appeared to be Hispanic, but a few were Caucasian. While most were younger, one appeared to be similar to Mike Frank’s age and build. It was the closest corpse to the house and had been shot and dismembered; the head and hands had been severed and removed. Why would someone remove them except to prevent the body from being identified as Mike’s? After all, it was his house. Anyone coming to investigate would be searching for his body.

Gibbs’ heart fell. Mike had grounded him when he was lost. He was the reason Gibbs had joined NIS. To lose him was devastating. Thinking that his mentor could be lying dead before him, turned his stomach. “Aw, Mike,” he said softly.

He’d been so focused on the body that he missed hearing the soft crunch of someone approaching through the sand. Before he could pull his weapon, he heard the other man cock his gun and felt the muzzle against his shoulder.

“Don’t even think about it,” said the man with a gun. 

“You’re Dean?”

“Welcome to Mexico, Agent Gibbs.”

Gibbs froze, his hand hovering close to his weapon. “I thought a knife was your weapon of choice. You killed Macy, then Franks? Why?”

“That’s not Franks.”

“Who is it?”

“Colonel Merton Bell.”

The response had surprised Gibbs. “Who do you really work for?” 

It barely registered that Dean had raised his arm to attack. A moment later, Gibbs had collapsed onto the sandy beach. Dean nudged the man with his boot, but there was no response.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Hours later, Gibbs came to with a headache. There was a hood over his head, and his wrists were obviously bound. With a twist of his wrists, he tested the plastic ties, but they held. He failed to squeeze his wrists out of the ties as they’d been pulled too tight. After that attempt, he stilled himself and focused on breathing.

When the vehicle stopped, he was pulled out and shuffled across a brick walkway, into a building. No words were spoken as he was forced to walk up a flight of stairs, down a hallway and across a room. Whenever he stumbled or fell due to his dizziness, he was kicked and brutally pulled back to his feet. Feeling a breeze across his skin, along with the heat of the sun, gave him the impression he was outside on a patio.

The burlap hood was roughly pulled from his head and the plastic ties were cut. The knife looked familiar. He recognized it as a KA-BAR 12-77 and wondered if it was the same weapon that has been used to cut Agent Macy’s throat, and Bell’s. His eyes met with Dean’s for just a moment before the former Army Ranger turned and walked away. The eyes were cold. Killing someone meant nothing to this man. More than ever, Gibbs was sure that Macy was killed just to lure him down to Mexico, chasing after Dean and Bell.

A pretty Hispanic woman stood before him, wearing riding boots and breeches as she poured out two drinks. She set one down in front of him, as she walked around to the other side of the table and took a seat.

“Do you know who I am?” asked the woman.

“Paloma Reynosa, head of the Reynosa Cartel. I understand you’re working with Colonel Bell.”

“Bell and his men were useful to an end.”

“You had Bell killed? And what are you after now?”

“Perhaps the man who murdered my father. I don’t suppose you know anything about that?”

Gibbs eyed the amber liquid and swirled it around the glass.

“I see you choose your words carefully, Agent Gibbs. That is a good thing, and may save your life.”

“I don’t usually drink scotch,” said Gibbs as lifted the glass and gulped down the alcohol.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Back in DC, Director Vance called Tony, Tim and Ziva into his office for a meeting.

“There was a gun battle on the beach where Mike Frank’s house was,” the director began.

Tony’s eyes widened. “Was?”

“Burned to the ground.”

“Was he there? Mike?”

Vance shook his head. “Unknown. The Mexican forensic team that Miss Sciuto helped train has fingerprinted the bodies. Some were Mexican and in their system. A few were US ex-military. There was also a body that matched Mike’s description, but the head and hands were missing.”

“Maybe Ducky could ID the body,” suggested Tony.

“That’s part of the reason I called you three up here. Miss Sciuto and Dr. Mallard are done with the Hernandez cold case. I want you and Ziva to escort the body back to Mexico, then pick up the bodies that were found on the beach and bring them back here for Dr. Mallard to autopsy. Keeping an unbroken chain of evidence is important on both sides. There is a C-130 preparing for the trip. You two should get packed and be at Andrews in two hours.”

“Yes, sir.”

“McGee, tell Alejandro Rivera the airlift is en route.” 

“He has news, too,” said Tim. “No word on Franks, but he may have a lead on Gibbs’ location.”

Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Have they seen him? Is he okay?”

“Who told him to look for Gibbs? “ Vance asked. “I never mentioned Gibbs to him.”

“I mentioned it to him,” admitted Tim. “Was I not supposed to do that?”

Vance glared back at him and shifted his toothpick. “Let’s get this done.”

Tony paused at the door after Tim and Ziva had left, then pushed it shut and turned around. “So you do know Gibbs is in Mexico.”

“He doesn’t need my permission to follow leads, wherever they may take him.”

“Do you think Alejandro Rivera knows where he is?”

“He just said he was following leads. It sounds like they haven’t found him.”

“And you’re trusting me to fly down to Mexico and find him?”

“I didn’t say that. You’re only there to drop off one body, pick up the rest and escort them back. You shouldn’t be on the ground more than an hour or two. You’re not to leave the base. Clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Tony said as he turned back to the door.

“Agent DiNozzo.”

“Yes, sir?”

“I do trust you. I trust you to follow my orders.”

Tony swallowed hard, and nodded as he exited the office. “Thank you, sir.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Ziva had waited outside the office door and caught Tony’s arm as they neared the stairs. “We will not return without Gibbs.”

“You heard the director. We’re only there to swap corpses. He only authorized us to be on the ground for two hours max.”

Turning with a huff, Ziva began descending the stairs. “I am sorry. I thought you cared about the man.”

“Of course, I care about him,” Tony replied as he followed after her. “You know I need authorization from Vance and he’s only giving us two hours and specifically told me not to leave the base.”

“I will go after him on my own. You can wait at the airplane.”

“Ziva! We have our orders.”

“Yes, we do. And we have less than two hours to catch our flight.”

“Okay.”

“And I am driving.”

“Oh, Jeez. What did I do to deserve that?”

“You are not doing a thing to rescue Gibbs.”

“I didn’t know that he needed rescuing.”

Leaning behind her desk, Ziva grabbed her go bag. “You have not heard from him. Vance has not heard from him. He is missing. Why does this not bother you?”

Shifting his own pack on his shoulder, Tony paused and stared at Ziva. “No one, and I mean _no one_ , on this team cares for Gibbs more than I do. But our hands are tied. Gibbs can take care of himself.”

Standing aside, he allowed Ziva to enter the elevator first. She stood uncomfortably close to him when the doors closed. “An army can take down a single man. Gibbs is only one person caught in the middle of a battle with many men.”

Tony smiled briefly. “Sounds like a wonderful place to me. In the middle of many men that is.”

“These many men are trying to kill him.”

“Well, that could put a damper on things.”

The pair stopped off at Autopsy to take custody of the remains. They stood aside as Ducky and Jimmy prepared the body.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Hours later they landed at an airbase in Mexico. Ziva rose to her feet the moment the plane stopped moving, and shifted her pack on her shoulder. “You will make the exchange and I will search for Gibbs. We will not leave without him.”

“Mexico is a large place. You will never find him before we have to go.”

“Then you can escort the bodies alone and I will remain here. I am not a slave. What is the worst thing the director can do to me?”

“He can reject your application to become a full-fledged NCIS agent.”

Ziva nodded. “That is true.”

“And you’re still going to go?”

“I owe Gibbs.”

“So do I. What have you told me before? That it’s our duty to follow orders,” Tony reminded her.

“Oh, shut up. This is important.”

“I know that. My hands are tied.” 

When the aircraft opened, they saw a truck that they assumed held the bodies they were to pick up. Tony glanced around and nodded to the man approaching him. The pair shook hands and exchanged paperwork.

Ziva tapped Tony’s shoulder and motioned down the runaway. A lone figure was striding toward them. There was no mistaking it was Gibbs. His clothes were torn and dirty. His lip was split and a there was a faint bruise on his cheek. His Sig was visible above his belt, its position just above Gibbs’ cock made Tony slightly nervous.

“Boss!” Tony called loudly as he began running across the tarmac. Dropping his pack to the ground, he wrapped his arms around Gibbs. “We weren’t expecting to see you here. I’m glad to see you’re still in one piece.”

Gibbs patted Tony’s shoulder and continued to the airplane. “I was invited to leave the country and warned not to miss my flight.”

“By whom?”

“Doesn’t matter,” said Gibbs as he took a seat on the craft, leaned back and closed his eyes.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, then back to Gibbs.

“Stop standing around and get those bodies on this plane. Let’s get out of here,” Gibbs said.

“Yeah,” Tony replied as he backed away and returned to deal with the exchange. “On it, Boss.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Tony took a seat on one side of the cargo plane. Gibbs sat across from him, with the boxes of caskets strapped down between them. Ziva sat beside Tony. The pair watched as Gibbs slept for the first few hours of the flight.

When he saw Gibbs’ eyes flutter, Tony asked, “Did you find Franks?”

“He wasn’t there.”

“He got tipped off?”

“Bartender said Franks and his family left a couple days before the other men came through town.”

“He’s probably waiting for you at your house.”

“Maybe.”

Tony’s eyes were glued to Gibbs, watching over him as he slept. “Good to have you back,” he whispered.

“We’re not home, yet.”

Tony cursed Gibbs’ hearing. “But at least we know where you are. Why aren’t you still looking for Franks?”

Gibbs opened his eyes and glared at Tony for a moment. “The federales got tired of me asking questions. I was told to leave.”

“You ran into Alejandro Rivera?”

Ignoring the question, Gibbs said. “If you get held up in customs, use my name.”

“You won’t be with us?”

Settling back again, Gibbs crossed his arms and closed his eyes once more. “I have a mess I need to clean up.”

Leaning over to Ziva, Tony shared, “That’s rule forty-five, basically.”

Once the plane landed, Gibbs stood up and handed a small box to Tony. “Give that to Abby. It’s evidence.”

Taking the small, sealed box, Tony eyed it suspiciously. “What is it?”

“Just give it to Abby and tell her I need to know if it belongs to Mike Franks.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

On returning to headquarters, Tony checked in with Director Vance.

“I heard you picked up an extra passenger,” Vance said.

“We did. Somehow he knew we’d be there. We found him waiting for us when we landed.”

“Where is Gibbs?” 

“He went home to shower and get a meal.”

“Call him. Tell him I want to talk to him.”

“I will do that.”

“Where is Ziva?”

“She’s with the bodies, ensuring an unbroken chain of evidence.”

“Stay on top of this. I want to know what’s going on. I want to know where Mike Franks is.”

“We’ll find him.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Gibbs kept his distance, from Tony and from the team. His team watched as he walked through the bullpen up to Director Vance’s office. An hour later, they saw Gibbs emerge from the office and head straight to the elevator, avoiding the bullpen altogether as he left.

“What is going on?” Ziva asked.

“I don’t know,” replied Tony. “Director Vance wants us to find Dean, so that’s what we do.” 

“I have to check in with Rivera,” said Tim as he headed for the stairs.

After he left, Ziva looked to Tony. “I do not like this.”

“What?”

“No one is talking to anyone.”

“Gibbs has left. Tim went to MTAC. We do not know what they are doing.”

Before Tony could respond, his phone rang. As he hung up, he said, “Vance wants to talk to me.”

“I do not like all this secrecy. Are we not a team?”

“I have to go.”

Tony closed the door as he entered the office. “I saw Gibbs stopped by.”

“He’s following something.”

“Another lead?” asked Tony.

“A something that does not concern you. Clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I want you to check with Ducky. I want to know about Colonel Bell’s death ASAP. Tim is tracking Dean down. We’re going to shut him down.”

“Messy case, lots of strings connecting lots of things.”

“I don’t care for messes, Agent DiNozzo. Let’s get this cleaned up.”

“We’re on it.”

“Tony, I also want you to meet Agent Lucas Barnett. He’s being assigned to you.”

“Is Gibbs taking some time off?”

“No, Agent DiNozzo. Agent Barnett is in security. We’ve been given some information that your life may be in danger. Make sure you don’t shake him. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

His next stop was Abby’s lab. Ziva followed after him. As soon as Abby saw him, she ran across the room to hug him.

“You were assigned a security guard, too?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, that’s Darren. I don’t know why, but the director sent him down here.”

“Meet my new shadow, Lucas. And this is a box from Gibbs.”

Taking the box, Abby donned gloves and opened it. “Why would Gibbs give me a finger?”

“It’s better than him giving you _the_ finger.”

“Tony, this is no time for joking.”

“He wants you to find out if that is Mike Franks’ finger and anything else you can determine.”

“Mike?”

“We won’t know until you can tell us. By the way, Gibbs is okay. We brought him back from Mexico with us.”

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know. He came in, talked to the director and left again without talking to us.”

“What is he up to?”

“I don’t know. Maybe Vance sent him on a mission.”

“I’m starting to not like my job anymore.”

“Abby, come on. You love your lab. You love evidence.”

Biting her lip, Abby nodded to her computer. “I did. I do. Ducky sent up the bullets from Bell’s body.”

“Can you connect them to Dean?”

“No. They’re from Gibbs’ Sig. I already have ballistic evidence that he killed Pedro Hernandez. And now I have evidence that says he killed Colonel Bell. I’m really scared, Tony. I don’t want to be the person who puts Gibbs in jail. Did he go to Mexico to kill Colonel Bell?”

Tony pulled her into a hug. “Let’s see what Ducky has to say.

The group took the back stairs down to Autopsy and found Ducky still working on Bell’s body.

“You’re sure it’s Bell?” Tony asked.

“Yes, I was able to confirm his identity.”

“Abby found a match for the bullets.”

“They came from Gibbs’ Sig,” Abby said softly as she stared at the body.

Ducky scribbled a few notes onto a file. “Don’t you worry, my dear. I am certain that Jethro did not kill this man.”

“But the slugs. They’re all from Gibbs’ Sig. I’m sure of it,” Abby reiterated. 

“Someone is setting Gibbs up. For what reason, I do not know.”

Tony moved around the table, staring at the wounds on Bell’s corpse. “Are you sure?”

“As a friend and colleague, I think the best of Jethro. I prefer to believe that he did not kill this man. And as a scientist, I know he did not,” Ducky explained.

“Can you prove that?” Tony asked.

“Absolutely. The bullet wounds are all post-mortem. This corpse was shot hours, and maybe even days, after this man had died. They were not the cause of his death.”

“Why would Gibbs shoot a corpse?” asked Ziva.

“I don’t think it was Gibbs. He would have no reason to shoot this body, which makes believe he is being set up for something, which I will leave to you to determine.”

“Gibbs has always said the only way to get his gun,” Tony said.

“From his cold dead fingers,” added Ziva.

“The head and hands were severed for good reason,” Ducky continued. “Someone wanted to cloud the manner of death, and the identity of the body. See the cut here at the neck? It is identical to that of the wound on Agent Macy. I am of the opinion that they were killed by the same weapon, and by the same man’s hands.”

Tony nodded. “Dean. Thank you, Ducky. Ziva, let’s go track down Dean. The only way Dean had Gibbs’ gun is if they met up in Mexico.”

Abby followed them to the elevator. “You have to clear Gibbs. Whatever they’re setting him up for. Whoever _they_ are. You have to stop them.”

“We’re getting close, Abs,” Tony assured her. Turning to Lucas, he asked, “Does Gibbs have a security guard?”

Agent Barnett stood stoically. “I wouldn’t know, sir.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

Minutes later, he and Ziva were back at their desks. They looked up in surprise when Gibbs stepped out of the elevator a few minutes later.

“Hi, Boss. Do you know anything about why Abby and I were assigned security guards?”

“Yeah,” said Gibbs as he passed by his desk. “I’ll be up in Vance’s office for a while.”

As Gibbs climbed the stairs, Tony’s eyes lingered on him long enough that Lucas took notice.

“I found something,” said Ziva.

Rising from his chair, Tony walked over to her desk and stared at her screen.

Ziva tapped a few keys and brought up a call log. “Colonel Bell’s cell phone has been active today.”

“Dead men don’t make calls. Dean must have his phone.”

“Wait, I think he’s making a call right now.”

“See if you can trace it. Where the hell is McGee?”

“I do not need McGee,” said Ziva. 

Just then, they heard Gibbs’ phone ring, and glanced up to see him answer it.

“He is calling Gibbs,” Ziva whispered. “Why is he calling Gibbs?”

A moment later, Tim rounded the corner, sat at his desk and booted up his computer. “Alejandro Rivera said he couldn’t stop Dean’s plane from taking off, but we were able to track it. As soon as I can figure out where they’re going to land, we’re going to go meet it.”

“Are we now?” Tony asked.

“I just briefed the director before I came down.” Looking to Tony, he asked, “Who is that?”

“Agent Lucas. Abby and I now have assigned security guards.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, but Director Vance set it up and ordered me not to lose him.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

As soon as he was done with his call, Gibbs, flipped his phone closed, and entered the director’s office without knocking.

“Are we set?” Leon asked.

“Yeah. He doesn’t know the team is onto him.”

“You’re sitting out the takedown.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want the sparks to fly. McGee is digging up a flight plan.”

“You’re giving him point?”

“Nope. DiNozzo has point.”

Gibbs smiled briefly. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re starting to like having him around.”

“I’ve watched him work. He is good. And you’re right. It’s not his fault that he’s a slave. I shouldn’t hold him back if he’s doing the work.”

“Not just doing the work, Leon. He’s excelling at it. So the agent afloat assignment, the trip to Arizona, this trip to Mexico. All tests?”

“Stop worrying about your boy, Gibbs. He passed.”

Gibbs stepped closer and sat at one of the chairs across from the desk. “He’s not a boy. He’s a federal agent. And a damn good one.”

“Noted. I approve of him being your official senior field agent. He’s got point on this takedown. You sit tight and lead in our prey. We do this right and they won’t even know you tipped us off.”

“That’s the plan.”

Leon stood up and buttoned his jacket. “Let’s get your team on board.”

“We have time.”

“Got something on your mind, Gibbs?”

“Yeah. I need to ask your permission for something.”

“Are you sure? It’s not like you to ask permission. Don’t you even have a rule that it’s better to ask forgiveness, than ask permission? Isn’t that how it goes?”

Gibbs nodded. “Rule eighteen. This is,” Gibbs paused and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “It’s the most important step I’ve taken in my life. I don’t want to screw it up.”

“And you’re willing to play by the rules?”

“Yes.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Forty-five minutes later, Gibbs checked in with Abby.

“Gibbs! Have you met Darren, my security guard who has been recently been assigned to protect me, although I don’t know why.”

“The finger, Abs. What did you find out?”

“It is Mike Franks’ finger; his index finger.”

“Was he alive when it was severed?”

“Ducky thinks so. The finger was shot off. Do they have him? Do you think they killed him? Can you tell me who they are?”

Gibbs gave Abby a hug and nodded to Darren. “You keep her safe.”

“You’re worrying me,” said Abby, as Gibbs walked away.

“Everything is going to be fine.”

When he returned to the bullpen, he found Vance talking to his team. McGee was using a satellite image to explain where the plane took off from; a small airfield, not far from Bell’s complex in Mexico.

“Alejandro is sure Dean’s on the plane?” Ziva asked.

“Yes, it was confirmed by an eyewitness. Dean is traveling with at least four other men, including the pilot and co-pilot.”

Vance nodded. “You three go meet that plane. Grab Dean when he lands and bring him back here. Any questions?”

Gibbs’ phone buzzed in his hand. “Just one,” he said as he showed the screen to Vance. “Who has point?”

Vance read the text message on Gibbs' phone, ' _Am I safe_ ', and nodded. “Agent DiNozzo, you have the lead. Gibbs, you’re sitting this one out. Come up to my office. We can finish our discussion there.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

The team took off to meet with Dean’s plane.

“I do not understand what is going on,” said Ziva. “Gibbs has spent a lot of time in Director Vance’s office today. That cannot be good.”

Tony smoothly guided a car around a turn and parked near the runway. “I wouldn’t read too much into it. Gibbs is doing his job. Vance his doing his.”

“Why is Dean calling Gibbs?” Ziva asked as the team got into position at the airfield.

Tony huffed audibly. “I’m sure there is a good reason. For now, let’s focus on the plane and keep the chatter to a minimum.”

They watched other planes land and a couple take off. Thirty-seven minutes later, Tony called out, “That’s our plane,” as he set down his binoculars. “Ziva, let me know when you have a visual on Dean.”

The plane pulled up and opened a door for its passengers. 

“Target acquired,” Ziva announced, as she watched through her scope.

“Ziva, turn off your night vision. It’s going to get bright.”

“Copy.”

Switching on his car’s headlights, Tony nodded to Tim who alerted the tower to turn on all the nearby airfield lights.

Tony used his radio on speaker mode to call out, “NCIS. Put down your weapons. JP Dean, you are under arrest.” 

Dean grabbed his weapon and aimed it at Tony. “Double-crossing son of a bitch,” he yelled as he fired his gun.

Tony, Tim and Ziva returned fire. Within moments, several men lie dead on the tarmac.

Tony took a deep sigh and called for Ducky and Jimmy to come pick up the bodies. “So much for bringing in Dean.”

Ziva held her high-powered rifle. “We are still bringing him in as ordered. I do not recall the director saying he had to be breathing.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Gibbs spent the night sleeping on a cold, metal autopsy table. The next morning, he drove to the diner for breakfast and coffee before coming back to meet with Ducky.

“What you got for me, Duck?” he asked, striding across the room. By the time he got to the table, Vance had entered the room.

“Go ahead, Dr. Mallard,” Vance urged.

“I have determined that Colonel Bell was killed by a knife, most likely the same one that was used to murder Agent Macy.”

Vance nodded slowly, “Dean.”

Ducky continued, “The bullets are from Gibbs’ Sig, but they are post-mortem.”

Turning to Gibbs, Vance asked, “Taking target practice on corpses?”

“No. I’m not proud of it, but Dean got the jump on me,” Gibbs explained. “I thought it was Mike, and was trying to ID the body. Dean knocked me out cold and took my gun. They gave it back when they dropped me at the airport and ordered me to leave the country.”

“So Dean killed Macy, then killed his boss. It looks like he was involved in the shootout at Mike’s place.”

“He was waiting for me there,” said Gibbs. “Someone tipped him off that I was checking up on Mike.”

Vance glanced over to another body on the table across the room. “I told your team to bring him in when he landed. We brought him in last night.”

“Did you specify that you wanted him alive?” Gibbs asked, with a small smirk.

“Do you think Mike Franks is still alive?”

“I think he left that beach missing a finger. Abby said it was shot off.” 

“I examined it as well,” said Ducky. “I believe he was alive when the finger was severed from his body.”

Gibbs looked back at the director. “I’m sure he sent Leyla and Amira to safety, and waited at the house to see if anything would happen. I think he got away. Otherwise, his body would have been recovered from the beach.”

“Good work on luring Dean into our trap,” said Vance.

“Dean was small potatoes.”

“Whatever needs to happen with Alejandro, you don’t need to say a word.”

“Paloma Reynosa is the big problem,” Gibbs warned. “Did you see the Hernandez report?”

“A decades-old cold case file from Mexico? Not really any of my business, is it? I never saw it.”

“Abby sent it to the task force,” Gibbs said.

“M Allison Hart?”

Gibbs smiled and glanced at the floor.

Ducky looked between the two men. “You two set Dean up?”

“It was Paloma’s idea,” said Gibbs. “She and Alejandro didn’t trust him. They used him to do their dirty work. Once he got Bell out of the way, they decided to get him out of the way. They gave him up and wanted him gone. It isn’t our fault he resisted arrest.”

Director Vance placed a hand on Gibbs’ shoulder. “Let’s go up to my office and work out the details of that other mission.”


	69. Walking Toward The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs and Vance set a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters may contain brief passages of dialog or scenarios from NCIS, which are not original, but used to bring my story in line with the television series it is based on. I am not a writer for the series and thusly am not claiming such lines or scenarios to be my own original work. If you remember lines from the series, please consider them to be cited as being from the series

Gibbs hadn’t been home for over a week. Lucas alternated shifts with Ben Poole and Zach Peters. Abby also had a team working in rotation to watch over her. Tony didn’t really mind the extra security, but never understood why he was considered to be in danger.

A few days later, he heard Gibbs’ truck pulling up and looked out of the window. “Jackson?”

Running out the door, he went to help bring Jackson’s bags into the house. They shared a long hug. “It’s good to see you, Jackson. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Ask him,” Jackson said as he nodded to Gibbs. “Some Mexican Señorita has a bee in her bonnet. Came into the store for a visit, then shot the place up.”

A look of concerned washed across Tony’s face. Reaching out, he took hold of Jackson’s arm as if to convince himself the man was still in one piece. “Are you okay? Jethro? What the hell is going on?” 

“Let’s get inside,” Gibbs suggested.

After dinner, Tony followed Gibbs into the basement, leaving Lucas watching television with Jackson.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on? I’ve been in the dark since you disappeared and went to Mexico.”

“I had to make sure Franks was okay.”

“They’re after him because of you?”

“And because he was convenient, sitting there on a beach in Mexico. It didn’t take much for them to send a team in to try to take him out.”

“How did they find out?” Tony asked as Gibbs handed him a glass of bourbon.

“Colonel Bell. He met up with some of the cartel’s crew when he was in prison in Mexico.”

“M Allison Hart got him out of jail, didn’t she?”

“She did. He had some meetings with Paloma Reynosa and gave her some intel. That included the details of the job he had from Shada Shakarji to retrieve Leyla and Amira. He mentioned Mike’s connection with me to Paloma.”

“It was Bell’s idea to take you down. And they decided to go after Macy and Franks to get you to go to Mexico.”

“And they succeeded,” Gibbs said before he took a sip of his bourbon.

“They captured you. I know why Bell wanted you gone. Abby told me about the Hernandez case.”

“It was a long time ago.”

“If they wanted revenge for their father, why did they let you go?”

“They know I didn’t care if they killed me. Alejandro had my gun pointed at my face. I told him to pull the damn trigger if he thought it would make him feel better.”

Tony shook his head in confusion. “What? Why would you do that?”

Gibbs laughed softly and shook his head. “I could read him like a book. He didn’t have it in him.”

“Still, what if his finger slipped? You could be dead.”

“Paloma didn’t want me dead. She wanted to make me suffer. She decided to threaten the people I love. My dad for one. Paloma went to his store, made sure he was there, then opened fire along with her men. I’d already warned him and he was able to duck into an old cellar and hide until they were gone. She’s after the people I love the most.”

“Abby?”

“And you.”

“Me?”

Reaching over, Gibbs gave Tony a head slap. “Yes. YOU! They have intel. I don’t know what they know or where they got it, but I can’t take the chance. I can’t lose you.”

“And that’s the reason for the extra security?”

“Yeah. Dad thought I was exaggerating the danger until Paloma showed up.”

“I’m glad he had an escape plan.”

“You and me both.”

“And now you’re on a mission to take down Paloma Reynosa?”

Gibbs cupped Tony’s cheek, then leaned in to kiss him. “None of us are safe until she’s dead or in prison. Vance and I are watching Alejandro closely, too. We have him on tape. He’s a little cagey, but we think there is enough to work up a case against him. Vance is working to make sure there are no diplomacy issues. We need to get him in jail, or get him banned from the US.”

“I’ve got your six, Boss. You know I will do anything for you.”

“Yeah, I know.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

The days were tense, knowing Paloma and Alejandro were both in the States and after them. Mike Franks had done some investigating on his own down in Mexico and had called to share intel.

“If you want me to come save your ass, Probie, just say the word.”

“We’ll be fine,” Gibbs assured him. “Keep Leyla and Amira safe. They need you more than I do.”

“I better join forces with you. This woman, Paloma Reynosa, she’s not going to stop until she gets what she’s after. I’m not sure Leyla and Amira will ever be safe unless we take her out.”

“What about your finger? We still have it on ice.”

“I’m not useless without it. I got it patched up. I can still handle a gun. I can pull the trigger with my thumb. My family is in as much danger as your team. I’m coming to DC.” 

“Yeah, I get it. I’ll let Vance know.”

The team worked with Gibbs, Vance and the security crew to ensure safety and make plans. They knew Alejandro liked his bugs. They even knew when he planted one in Vance’s office. 

“I can’t believe he wouldn’t think that we check my office on a regular basis,” Vance said.

“Then we leave it in place and use it to our advantage,” Gibbs suggested. “We tell him what he wants to hear.”

“You have a plan? Let’s hear it.”

“We set them up. We give up a safe house. They know where my house is. We have a meeting and I’ll insist dad isn’t safe their anymore. They’ll buy that.”

Vance nodded. “We tell them we’re moving your father.”

“We give enough info via the bug, and Alejandro will play right into our hands.”

“He’ll tell his sister.”

“We serve it up to them on a silver platter. Then you bring Alejandro here. Paloma will make another attempt to kill my father.”

“We’ll know where she is,” Vance confirmed with a nod of approval.

“We have McGee jam her cell phone and let Alejandro think that Paloma was killed. Then he’ll go to the safe house, looking for my dad. He’ll want to finish the job. Not only revenge for his father, but for his sister as well.” 

“Two birds, one stone. I like it.”

“We just need to make it happen before the fourth of July.”

“Why is that?”

“DiNozzo and I are having a barbecue. You and you’re family are welcome to come over. We’d love for you to be there.”

“We’ll do our best to make sure we can have that celebration.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

After Dean was taken down, Tony was called into MTAC to talk with Vance, Gibbs, and McGee.

Tony asked him about it. “You let him think we weren’t onto him?”

“It was one of the jobs Paloma wanted me to take care of for her. I texted him back.”

“You texted?”

“I gave him an _all clear_. I guess I got tired and sent it before I finished the message that it was all clear for NCIS to pick him up.” Pausing, Gibbs shrugged. “Texting is hard.”

“Yeah, on that flip phone of yours, I’m sure it is. So you led Paloma to believe she was pulling your strings?”

“We wanted Dean. He killed Macy. Bell didn’t trust many people to get close enough to kill him. Dean was able to get close enough. Just because Paloma used him, didn’t mean she trusted him.”

“What’s our plan now?”

“We have to be careful. We know she’s back in DC. Alejandro is back in DC. Something is going to go down. They have an agenda.”

Vance said, “I had a visit from Alejandro. He asked that we let him take Paloma back to Mexico. He bugged my office while we were talking. We’re going to use that to set him up.”

“Franks is coming in to help with security,” Gibbs said. “We’re going to lay a trap and let Paloma walk right into it.”

“It’s a gamble.”

“Her number one target is my dad. An eye for an eye. He’s the pawn that we’re all going to protect.”

“What does your dad think about that plan?”

“He’s ready for this to be over. He’s tired of sitting around my house and wants to get back to Stillwater. Mostly, he wants to feel safe again.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

The Day of the Dead dolls were a nice touch, as was the call Paloma made to Gibbs’ cell phone. They’d taken his number when they captured him. That’s how Dean had it as well.

The moment Paloma hung up, Gibbs called McGee. “Paloma Reynosa just called my cell, find out where she is.”

“Boss, she’s right outside your house.”

“Damn! Call Tony and Ziva. Tell them to get over to my house immediately.”

“On it, Boss.”

Fifteen minutes later, Gibbs pulled up to his house, Tony and Ziva were right behind him. A Day of the Dead doll was left on the mantle above the fireplace. They found Franks and Jackson in the basement, unharmed and chatting over a bottle of bourbon. 

Ziva came in through the back door. “Agent Collins is dead, Agent Patterson is alive, but wounded. I have an ambulance on the way.”

Jackson shook his head. “Why didn’t she kill me and Mike?”

“She’s toying with us. She’s like a spider luring a fly to her web.”

“She wants to take out more than just me?”

“Yeah, I think so. She wants to wait until we’re together. She wants kills you all while I watch.”

“I’m sorry about your agent,” said Jackson as he took a seat on the couch. “What can I do to help?”

“Time to go fishing.”

Gibbs sent Tony back to the office, while he moved Jackson and Franks out of the house. They needed to get out of the line of fire and set their trap. 

Knowing the office was bugged Vance and Tony had a meeting. Vance offered for Gibbs to have use of the safe house on Church Creek, giving the address in full.

“I’ll be there, too,” said Tony. “Gibbs feels the more eyes we have, the safer everyone will be. Abby is going to spend the night there as well.”

“Let me know when they’ve arrived at the safe house.”

~*~*~*~*~ 

Tim continued tracking Paloma’s cell phone as she drove over to the Church Creek Road property. Vance sent black surveillance vans, to give the illusion people were being moved into the house. They backed into the garage and closed the door. The team of agents set the lamps onto timers and left enough food, clothes and personal items behind to make it convincing people that several were staying there.

When the trap was laid, Vance called Alejandro. “Señor Rivera, I’d like to discuss a diplomatic compromise.”

Abby and Ducky were waiting in Autopsy, with Darren watching over them. Gibbs, Franks, and Jackson were waiting in a surveillance van, just two miles down the road from the safe house on Church Creek Road.

When Alejandro arrived, Vance greeted him and brought him into the office. Within minutes, Tony barged in. “I’m sorry to interrupt,” he said as he passed a note to Vance.

Vance quickly scanned over the note, reading the words _Paloma Reynosa killed_ , then placed it in a folder on the table. “Details?” 

“Unconfirmed.”

“Gibbs?”

“He’s fine; no injuries. They’re going to stay at the safe house tonight, since the threat has been neutralized.”

Vance apologized to Alejandro. “I’m sorry, but I have to cut our meeting short. Something came up that I have to attend to. I’ll send an agent to show you out.”

Moments later Tony and Vance joined Tim in MTAC.

“Report, McGee,” said Vance as they focused on the screen.

“Alejandro removed the bug and read the note. He’s been trying to reach Paloma, but I’ve blocked her phone from receiving calls or texts.”

“He thinks she’s not answering. Good work, McGee. Follow his trail. We’re going to catch this son of a bitch red-handed.”

Within minutes, Paloma was dead, and Alejandro was taken into custody. Ziva and Tony had taken him down after he had shot up the safe house.

Alejandro shook his head when Gibbs, Franks, and Jackson stepped out of the shadows. “Gibbs? No, they said you were in there.”

“What made you think we were in this safe house? I believe the director only said this one was available if we wanted to use it,” said Gibbs. “And that was said in his private office.”

As Ziva tightened the handcuffs around Alejandro’s wrists, Tony added, “His private office that has cameras. We have proof you planted and then removed a bug. That’s the only way you got this address. I believe that makes you guilty of spying on the director of NCIS.”

“Someone was in there. Who?”

Mike had already opened the door. Paloma lie bleeding on the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Alejandro said through his tears. “I thought it was them. I never meant to hurt you.”

“I forgive you,” she said, reaching to stroke his cheek before she took her last breath.

~*~*~*~*~ 

The next morning, Vance gave Gibbs’ team the day off. Tony sat at the table, eating breakfast with Gibbs and Jackson.

“I guess you’re looking forward to going home,” Tony said, nodding to Jackson.

“I’m not running off just yet,” he replied. “My son tells me you two are planning a barbecue on Sunday for the fourth of July. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Me either,” said Franks. “Leyla and Amira are going to come to DC for a few days while we make sure things are wrapped up. Then I guess we’ll have to find somewhere to stay while I rebuild.”

“I could come down and help,” Gibbs offered.

“I thought you already promised to help your dad get his store put back together?”

“You did,” Jackson reminded him as he walked back to the kitchen to refill his coffee.

On Saturday, Gibbs put Tony to work getting the yard in shape for their party.

“It’s not like you, Jethro, making all this fuss.”

“What fuss? We’re going to have the whole team here tomorrow. It’s just a little cleanup.”

“The roses do look beautiful.”

Gibbs set aside his pruner and walked up behind Tony, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck, dropping kisses below his ear until Tony laughed. “Are you happy, Tony?”

“Me? I guess. I’m glad we’re all out of danger and Alejandro is in custody. I heard Abby sent the Hernadez file to the task force, but it seems to have been lost. All seems to be well in our world.”

“M Allison Hart is on the task force. She intercepted the file. Bell is dead and she has no allegiance to Rivera. I guess she likes me more than him.”

“That’s not difficult to imagine. Did you invite her to our party tomorrow?”

“Would it bother you if I did?”

Tony inhaled deeply and released his breath slowly. “I guess not.”

Gibbs cupped his cheek and lowered his voice to a whisper. “I don’t see you as less.”

“Less?”

“Less than a freeman. Your opinion matters to me, personally and professionally. If she bothers you, you can be honest with me.”

“I trust you. I really do.”

“Yeah?”

“But I still don’t really like her. She always has an agenda. Even when she works pro bono, it seems like there is always a reason behind it. She’s always after something.”

Pulling Tony close, Gibbs kissed him deeply. “I love you, Tony. You. No one else is going to take that away.”


	70. The Shape Of Two Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs surprises Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter. The end of the long and winding road this tale has taken. I can't thank everyone enough for sticking with me and this story for so long. I appreciate everyone who had the patience to wait until I finished writing it and hope you all find the ending worth waiting for. Many thanks for all the comments and feedback through the years. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter.

The next morning, Gibbs dressed up in his suit and stood by the front door. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to church with us?” he asked.

Mike looked up as he turned the page of the newspaper. “It’s too late to straighten me out,” he responded with a chuckle. “You all can go pray for my soul, if you want.”

Just then Gibbs’ phone rang. “It’s Vance. I have to take this.” He disappeared to the backyard for a couple minutes before returning. “I’m sorry. He has me working on a special assignment. Tony, take my dad to church for me?”

“Sure. You can come later, when you’re done.”

Shaking his head, Gibbs replied, “This will take a while. I have to go meet with him at the office. We’ll still have time to get the barbecue set up, no worries about that. Abby and Tim are both coming over early to help.”

Setting down the newspaper, Mike stood up. “It will be fine. I was going to put the chairs out while you were at church anyway. I’ll go get started.”

Tony nodded and escorted Jackson to his car. After church, he took Jackson to a flea market he liked to browse through. Gibbs had said Abby and Tim were going to come help and a trip to the flea market always brightened Jackson’s day.

“You’re checking your watch more often than normal,” Tony said.

Jackson rested his hand on his cane. “Oh, it’s nothing, son. We usually don’t have anything going on until Sunday dinner. I just wanted to make sure we’re not late to the party, since you have guests coming. I wouldn’t want someone to steal your parking place.”

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, we’re not even going to start cooking until six. The fireworks won’t start until after nine. We have plenty of time.”

When they returned to Gibbs’ house, Tony sniffed the air. “Smells like they lit up the grills. Kind of early.”

Jackson waved off the comment as he got out of the car. “You can’t leave those things until the last minute. How would it look if you had fifty or sixty hungry guests and couldn’t get the fire lit?”

With a shrug, Tony replied, “I suppose. It would be embarrassing. Fifty or sixty? Just how many people did Gibbs invite to this thing?”

“Mostly people from the office and their families. Maybe a few other friends like Mike Franks.”

Tony let Jackson precede him into the house, and was surprised to find Gibbs meeting them at the front door.

“Vance let you go for the day?” asked Tony.

“Yeah, he knew we’re having a barbecue. I invited him.”

“Vance?”

“Yeah. I invited his whole family.” As Gibbs turned down the hallway, he waved for Tony to follow him. “Come on. I have something to show you.”

Tony nodded to Mike Franks who was blocking the entrance to the kitchen. He followed Gibbs down into the basement. “You’re still wearing your church suit.”

“As are you.”

“I thought you would have changed before you went into the office.”

Gibbs shrugged. “I didn’t have time. Vance wanted me there ASAP.”

“I’m just surprised you didn’t change when you got home. It’s not normal to wear a suit to a fourth of July barbecue.”

A smile slipped across Gibbs’ face as he turned on the basement lights. “I thought it made me look classy.”

“You look fantastic. I just can’t see you donning an apron and cooking in that suit. What’s up?”

“Your birthday is coming up in a few days,” Gibbs said as he ran his hand along the unfinished boat.

“I know. Another year older. Another year closer to freedom.” Tony grinned as he let his thoughts turn to one day being a freeman again.

“I wanted to give you something special for your birthday.”

“Should I don my birthday suit for this gift?” 

Laughter erupted from Gibbs, his head tilting back. “We’re about to have a backyard full of guests. Can you imagine if someone peeked down here?”

“Their fault if they weren’t invited.”

As he spoke, Gibbs moved over to the dark space beneath the stairwell, opening a door hidden in the shadows. “I never showed you this before.” 

“I never even noticed that door before,” said Tony. “Don’t tell me. You have a secret BDSM room down here?” A wave of excitement shot through him, followed by a little fear. He physically jumped as he remembered being locked in the basement room by Jack Coulter years earlier. Shaking his head he began to back away. “I’m not sure,” he began.

Gibbs approached him slowly, pressing a finger against his lips to quiet him. “Shh, it’s nothing like that. It’s safe, I promise.” His fingers laced with Tony’s as he pulled him into the small room and flipped on the light.

Tony sighed in relief, but was slightly surprised there were no kinky sex toys in the hidden room. There were easels and a shelf with paints and brushes. Several canvases were settled against the wall. “What’s this?”

“I have another hobby that I don’t share with a lot of people,” Gibbs explained as he went to the first easel and removed a sheet draped over it, exposing the painting beneath it.

“Oh wow,” Tony exclaimed as he stepped closer. “That’s us on the boat, with the froo froo food and wine. This is awesome! That was a great date. Very memorable.”

Gibbs settled his arm around Tony’s shoulder, and kissed his cheek. “I had fun, too. And wanted to capture it.”

“Thank you, Jethro. I love it. Can we hang it up in the bedroom?”

“Of course! I made the frame for it.”

“I figured as much,” said Tony, as he gave Gibbs a hug.

“I made a few frames, so you can choose the one you want. There’s more.”

“More?”

Moving to the next easel, Gibbs removed the sheet to reveal another painting.

“That’s your backyard, the rose bushes we planted. It’s beautiful.”

“I wanted to capture them in full bloom. So we can enjoy them year-round.”

“I love the idea. Good thing you have more than one wall in the bedroom. These are going to look great. Thank you so much!”

“I like to call these ones _past_ and _present_ ,” Gibbs said as he moved to a third easel. 

“Let me guess! There’s one more and it’s our _future_?”

Gibbs nodded as he pulled off the final sheet.

Tony swallowed hard and took a step closer. “What?” he stammered. “It’s what?” Tears began forming, causing him to blink his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose to stop the tears from falling. “It’s. Um, is that?” His eyes gazed upon the painting that depicted two hands, one on top of the other, each wearing a wedding band. Around the perimeter were six smaller images of Gibbs and Tony together; smiling, laughing, and enjoying life. “I don’t know what to say.”

Rubbing his hand across Tony’s back, Gibbs attempted to calm him. “You could say yes?” he suggested. “Or do you want me to get down on bended knee?”

Tony nodded quickly, still staring at the final painting. “Yes,” he whispered softly. Turning to lock eyes with Gibbs he asked, “When?”

Walking over to a small table, Gibbs picked up a file and handed it to Tony. When Tony flipped it open, he couldn’t stop a tear from falling and wiped it away quickly. “This is,” he began before his voice failed him.

“It’s Vance’s approval for us to get married. Totally official and approved at all levels. We can get married anytime. Since all of our friends are here, I thought we could do this today.”

“Today?” Tony repeated.

“Yeah. Now.”

“Now? Like right now?”

Gibbs took Tony’s hands into his own. Facing each other, he looked deeply into Tony’s eyes. “I want to do this. I want to make it official. I’ve known it for a while now. When Paloma threatened to kill you, my heart skipped a beat. It made me remember how dangerous our work can be. And I realized that I didn’t want to miss the chance to marry you. I didn’t want anything to happen to you before I could let you know what you mean to me.”

“Wow. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say so many words all at once.”

Leaning forward, Gibbs pressed his lips against Tony’s, then straightened up. “When it’s important, I can always find the words. Let’s go do this. Okay?”

Tony wiped away another tear and nodded his head vigorously. “Just give me a few minutes to pull myself together.”

Nodding back to the other room, Gibbs led the way to his workbench and poured two glasses of bourbon. Leaving them both untouched, he indicated two garment bags hung up on the wall, with polished shoes on the floor below them. “I thought we should wear tuxes for the ceremony.”

“You thought of everything!”

“I did my best,” said Gibbs as he took a sip of the bourbon. Reaching out, he clasped Tony’s hand into his own and gave it a squeeze. “Whenever you’re ready. No hurry.”

“Does everyone know?” Tony asked, glancing toward the back of the house.

“Vance knows, obviously. He expedited the paperwork. I told Ducky a while ago and asked his advice.”

A thought flashed across Tony’s mind. “Captain Joseph Norton.” 

“Joann’s fiancée?”

“And victim. That day at the crime scene I wondered why you gave Ducky the death glare when he mentioned it was the season for engagements. He knew. He already knew about this, right?”

“I was afraid he was about to let it slip.”

“When did the others know?”

Gibbs shook his head. “Yesterday. While we were sprucing up the yard, Franks and Dad were making calls. Everyone was already planning to be here for the barbecue. They just let them know there might be a wedding, too.” Leaning forward, Gibbs cupped Tony’s chin and looked into his eyes. “They’re all very happy for us.”

“Of course, they are.” Taking a deep breath, Tony exhaled slowly. “I’m ready.”

“It’s a big step.”

“I’ll try not to trip.”

“Me, too,” added Gibbs as he reached for the garment bags.

Once they were dressed, he let Tony walk up the stairs first. 

Ducky and Jackson were seated at the table, wearing suits and drinking lemonade. Each looked up and smiled when Tony and Gibbs walked into the room.

Gibbs pulled out an empty chair, indicating that Tony should have a seat. Moving around to the other side, Gibbs took the empty chair across from him. 

“Do you have a minister here?” asked Tony.

“Yeah. Pastor Wilkinson from church.”

“You must have sworn him to secrecy. He didn’t say a word this morning.”

“That was part of the plan,” Jackson confirmed with a wink.

Gibbs pushed a layout of the backyard in front of Tony. “I thought we’d go semi-traditional. There are three aisles so we can walk down the outer aisles at the same time, and,” pausing, Gibbs pushed another sheet across the table, “you can choose what song you want.”

Raising his eyebrows, Tony said, “The bridal march could be a little weird. I certainly wouldn’t want to steal Breena’s thunder.”

“Their wedding won’t be until next year,” Ducky reassured him.

Tony’s eyes scanned the list before he chose, “How about The Beatles’ _Here Comes The Sun_?”

“Perfect choice,” said Gibbs. “I thought Jackson could escort me down the aisle, and I asked Ducky if he would escort you.”

Reaching out, Ducky patted Tony’s hand. “As long as it’s alright with you.”

“Of course! I might have to turn tail and run if you invited my father. You didn’t invite my father, did you?” Tony asked, eyeing Gibbs suspiciously.

“No, of course not. I wouldn’t want that asshole here any more than you would.”

“I thought you might want to show him that he didn’t ruin everything in my life.”

“Maybe we can send him a postcard from our honeymoon.”

“Vance is giving us time off for a honeymoon?”

“I promised to go help Dad get the store back in shape. After that, we’ll have a few days to ourselves.”

“This all really means a lot to me.”

“Are you ready?”

Franks stepped into the room from the kitchen. Amira stood beside him, holding a pillow with two rings.

“You look beautiful, Amira,” said Tony.

“Thank you,” she said shyly as she half-hid behind Franks.

Turning back to Gibbs, Tony said, “We already have rings, too?”

“What’s a wedding without rings? Come here Amira.”

The young girl walked over to Gibbs and he lifted her onto his lap. Her small hands gripped a white satin pillow, that was trimmed with purple, including the ribbons that securely held the rings in place. With a slight tug, he released one of the ring’s ribbons, and handed the metal band to Tony.

Tony took the golden ring and turned it in his hands. “What’s this script? I don’t recognize it.”

Gibbs laughed. “It’s elfish script. _One ring to rule them all_. Tim found them online and thought you’d appreciate a movie reference.”

Tony smiled broadly. “I do. I love it. They’re absolutely perfect. Let’s get this done.”

Jackson pulled Tony aside as the others gathered near the back door. “Son, I want you to know that I never cared for the slavery program. I honestly thought nothing good would ever come of it. My wife once told me there was a little good in everything and everyone. If any good ever came from this stupid program, it’s that it brought you into Jethro’s life. You’ve been good for my boy. I know he’s not an easy man, but he’s a good man, and a loyal man. It’s good to see him truly happy again and I thank you for bringing happiness back into his life. I am honored and could not be more pleased than to have you as my son-in-law.”

Tony gave Jackson a hug, pulling him close and patting his back gently. “Thank you. I appreciate your words and you welcoming me as family. And I’m glad that you’re with us today. I can’t imagine marrying Jethro without having you here.”

Jackson gave Tony a pat on his shoulder, and backed away with a smile.

As he stepped into the backyard, Tony was amazed to see all the people in attendance. He wouldn’t have thought so many people would fit into the backyard, but he was pleased to see so many familiar faces. 

Two large screens were positioned to either side of the altar. Two cameramen were filming the event, while a young woman was snapping photos. The video feeds were shown on the screens to give everyone a good view.

Ducky led him over to the beginning of the left aisle, while Jackson and Gibbs met Abby over at right aisle. Amira stood at the center aisle, along with Leyla and Mike.

Most of those in the crowd were friends from NCIS and their loved ones. He was surprised to see the smiling faces of Adam and Lori beaming his way. Their children, Max and Beth, sat beside them. He nodded, and took a deep breath. He remembered Adam was the first person who was kind to him on his first visit to the Slave Center. He had surprised him through the years by following his case, and visiting with him at the Slave Center’s Medical Wing after Peoria. He remembered their chance meeting in California, at the hotel, when Adam mentioned to Tony that his status had been changed to F25; explaining that he would once again be a freeman one day. 

He thought maybe it shouldn’t surprise him that Adam had found out about his approval for marriage. Even with an expedite request, it would have taken at least a couple weeks to push the paperwork through. It had to have been logged in with his slave number and added to his file. Shaky fingers quickly wiped away a forming tear before it rolled down his cheek. It meant the world to him that Adam cared enough to be there to celebrate his marriage.

Another pair of faces grabbed his attention. Paul and Manny were there together, sitting in the front row just a few feet from the pastor. Paul whispered something into Manny’s ear then began walking toward Tony. They joined in a hearty embrace.

“I am so glad you’re here,” said Tony. “Thank you guys for being here.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world. You landed Blue-Eyes. I could not be happier for you. Gibbs called and asked if I would be your best man. And then swore me to secrecy.” He gave Tony’s arm a firm squeeze. “Handsome and romantic? You got a good one, DiNozzo.”

As the music began, Tony caught sight of the organ. He smiled as he recognized the tune as The Beatles’ _All You Need Is Love_. Everyone watched as Amira began walking down the center aisle followed by Mike and Leyla. As they arrived at the front, Mike moved over to Gibbs’ side, with Leyla moving to Tony’s. Amira sat in a chair just to the side of the pastor. She held tightly to the pillow on her lap, keeping the rings safe.

Paul and Abby then began down the aisles. Paul on Tony’s side and Abby on Gibbs’. Each smiling broadly. Tony couldn’t help but see how similar they looked. He’d noticed it before, but here in person, it was impossible to miss. They both looked so happy.

As the song continued playing, he noticed a smiling Jared Vance standing beside him. His sister Kayla was near Gibbs. With a nod from the organist, the pair began down their aisles as the song change to _Here Comes The Sun_. The director’s children each carried a basket of rose petals and dropped handfuls onto the white runners that marked the pathways to the altar.

“This is it,” Tony whispered.

“That it is,” answered Ducky as he offered his arm. “Shall we?”

“I’m not supposed to have a bouquet, am I?”

“Not unless you want to wear a white dress, a veil and to be referred to as Toni.”

Tony couldn’t stop the laughter. He’d needed to laugh. His emotions were all over the place and he wasn’t sure he could keep himself from crying in front of the dozens of people gathered. He was glad Ducky was there for him.

As they reached the front, he heard Pastor Wilkinson ask who gave Gibbs, and heard Jackson speak up before taking a seat in the front row. Next, the question was asked of Ducky in regards of who was presenting Tony for marriage. Ducky responded proudly, and took a seat next to Manny in the front row.

The ceremony was simple and nearly flawless except when Tony’s nerves got the better of him and he dropped the ring. Fortunately, it was easy to find on the white runner they were standing on and the ceremony was quickly back on target.

Pastor Wilkinson smiled broadly as he closed his book and announced, “May I present to the world and those gathered here, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his husband, Anthony D. DiNozzo, Jr. Gentlemen, you may each kiss your husband.”

Tony dropped his head bashfully, as Gibbs leaned forward, cupping his chin and delivering a long, solid kiss. Time seemed to stop for a moment before Tony realized everyone was on their feet and applauding.

Paul herded the wedding party into a reception line, so everyone could share their congratulations as a DJ began playing music in the background. Speakers were set throughout the yard, amplifying the sound, but not too loud for the guests to chat comfortably. A bar was set up beside the DJ, providing soft drinks to the kids and those who preferred not to drink, and offering liquor to those of age. It had been open earlier, but had halted service during the ceremony. 

While they were in the receiving line, the catering crew dismantled the altar and set up a small dance floor. As their friends watched, Gibbs took Tony’s hand in his and nodded to the DJ. They shared their first dance to Elvis Presley’s _It’s Now Or Never_.

When they were done, Abby and Paul each made a toast as champagne and sparkling grape juice was delivered to the attendees. 

The catering company announced when the food was ready. An hour later, they brought out a large, tiered wedding cake, with two tiny grooms on top.

“Look at that! They found a little silver-haired mini-Gibbs!” Tony said, his eyes sparkling.

Gibbs gave his hand a squeeze. “I hope to see that glint of happiness in your eyes every day, for the rest of our lives.”

“I love you, Jethro,” said Tony, as they each had their hand on the cake-knife as they sliced through the towering desert.

“Love you, too,” Gibbs whispered.

~*~*~*~*~ 

As the sun began to set, they could hear fireworks beginning to go off. Although they could catch a glimpse of fireworks high in the sky, the guests mostly watched live displays shown on two large screens at the end of the yard. As it was unlawful to set off fireworks in their neighborhood, they had decided this was the best option to still enjoy them.

A clear starlit night was the background for the fireworks that painted the sky with flicking colors that burst and dissipated, fading into the darkness. As the crowd drifted away, most stopped by to chat with Tony and Gibbs and wish them well. 

As midnight neared, the newlyweds found themselves alone in the backyard.

“I’m glad the caterers did most of the cleanup,” said Tony as they cuddled together on a comforter Paul had tossed at them earlier.

Gibbs rubbed his back. “Tired? It has been a long day.”

“Long and eventful, but I have never been happier.” 

“We can go in whenever you want.”

“This is beautiful,” said Tony as he watched the fireworks display. “This has been the most perfect day in my life. I don’t want it to end.”

Gibbs poured two glasses of bourbon and handed one to Tony. He clinked their glasses together. “To us. May every day together be as amazing as today.”

“I’ll drink to that.”

“Life isn’t fair. We are not measured by the cards we are dealt, but by how we live our life.”

“Are you getting philosophical on me?” Tony asked, reaching out to caress Gibbs’ cheek.

“I never thought of you as a slave, but as a man.”

“I know.”

“You have made a difference in my life, Tony. I can’t imagine spending another day without you.”

Setting his glass down, Tony looked at the ring on his finger, twisting it as he watched it spin around. “It might take a few days to get used to this, but I never want to take it off.”

“I made sure to go through all the right channels. Vance assured me our marriage is legal in every way. We are bonded together forever.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’ve spent a lot of years feeling like I don’t belong. This feels so right.”

“It is. I promise you. It took me a long time to accept it. I’m sorry I made things difficult for you. I just needed to be one hundred percent sure it was the right thing for both of us. And it is. I know it is.”

“Are we going to stay out here all night?” Tony asked.

“We can.”

“I was hoping you were going to carry me over the threshold?”

Gibbs spooned up behind Tony, leaned forward to kiss him, then said, “We’ll carry each other through life. You carry me when I need it, and I’ll carry you when you need it. We’re in this together.”

Tony snuggled into Gibbs' arms. "We're like the shape of two hearts becoming one."

"Exactly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by episode S7 E12 _Flesh and Blood_ , which originally aired 12 Jan 2010. I started writing the story shortly after that. It must have been January 2010. When it started getting longish, I decided to start posting chapters (not realizing it would take until Nov 2017 to complete). The first chapter was posted to my LJ fanfic journal (jacie3) 6 Apr 2010. As _Flesh and Blood_ was the inspiration, my original intent was to make that the end of this story. However, when I got there, I felt it would leave Tony broken and vulnerable. I wanted to keep going until I could leave him at a happy point in his life. I don't remember exactly when it was, but probably in spring 2016, I got the thought to end the story with a wedding in Gibbs' backyard. 
> 
> I never suspected this story would get quite so long or take so long to write. I can't thank everyone enough for sticking with me and this story for so long. I appreciate everyone who had the patience to wait until I finished writing it and hope you all found the ending worth waiting for. Many thanks!
> 
> Lost (never written) scene:  
> When I wrote ch 14 (originally posted 29 August 2010) and created original character Paul Doyle, the image I had of him reminded me a lot of Abby. Originally, the plan was that he would come visit Tony at NCIS and would hit it off with Abby. Since they're so similar, Abby was going to run a DNA test to see if they really were related, and she was to find out that they were. I think I was going to have them as twins, but not positive. At any rate, they would have been born slaves. Paul had remained a slave while Abby was raised free but chose to sign a slave contract in order to get her education. However, when S9 E4 aired (11 October 2011), we found that Abby was indeed adopted and had a biological brother named Kyle. With that revelation in canon, I had to rethink including it in the story. I was leaning toward, if two kids were given up for adoption, why not three? Maybe if Paul was the oldest he would even have faint memories of having a brother and sister. Unfortunately, the scene never seemed to find its place in the story. I personally think of them as long-lost siblings.


End file.
